Polos Opuestos
by LittlePieceOfMyMind
Summary: Bella es una chica de veintidós años que se acaba de licenciar en la universidad y que busca su primer trabajo. Ella es decidida, independiente y con una aura contradictoria que volverá locos a todos. Lo que no se espera es encontrar a su tormento personal reencarnado en su nuevo y flamante jefe. [M por futuros Lemmons]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 _¡Hooola de nuevo!_

 _Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia. Cuando acabé "Reencontrandonos" tenia una idea rondándome la cabeza, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pararme a escribir nada. Sigo liada, pero recientemente he hecho un viaje... y lo que tienen los aviones... que tienes tiempo para pensar, así que en cuanto llegué me senté y han salido unos cuantos capítulos dando forma a mi idea inicial que quiero compartir de nuevo con vosotras._

 _Os soy sincera. Normalmente cuando he publicado algo he esperado a tener bastantes capítulos avanzados para no "sufrir" por el ritmo de actualizaciones, pero esta vez me he tirado a la piscina y solo tengo un par listos. Espero que me sirva como aliciente para mantener el ritmo jajaja_

 _Sin más os dejo con estos nuevos Bella y Edward ;)_

 **.**

 **PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Como cada lunes a las ocho y media de la mañana teníamos una reunión con todos los jefes de departamento para organizar las líneas de trabajo.

Tomé de un trago de mi _espresso_ doble mientras apuraba la calma de la oficina vacía, en unos minutos comenzaría a llegar todo el mundo y mi templo, mi querida oficina, sería de todo menos un oasis de paz. Por eso mismo me gustaba venir pronto a la oficina después del fin de semana. Mi familia me decía que era como un adicto que lleva varios días sin consumir. Necesitaba con más fuerza el trabajo después de dos días de desconexión. Pero la realidad era todo lo contrario, no buscaba la adrenalina del trabajo, sino la paz de las oficinas vacías. El silencio me dejaba pensar con claridad. Por eso siempre adelantaba mi entrada y posponía mi salida, aunque me cueste más de una pelea con mi protectora madre y mi gruñona hermana.

Mi intento de relajación quedó en eso, un intento. Fallido, porque alguien había decidido entrar a la planta dando voces.

-¡He dicho que no! – identifiqué a mi amigo hablar en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su rotunda opinión.

Emmet Swan era difícil de enfadar, quienquiera que lo haya puesto en esa situación debía ser alguien de cuidado. Lo conocí cuando los dos estábamos estudiando Economía en la universidad de Harvard. De eso hace ya dieciocho años y seguimos siendo inseparables. Claro que, el que se enamorara de mi hermana pequeña y se casara con ella ayuda, también. Llevan juntos desde que Rose comenzó la universidad, dos años más tarde, y son la familia perfecta. A veces parecen salidos de una serie de televisión de los años sesenta. Me gusta que sean felices y además, me han dado mi distracción preferida. Mi sobrino Ted.

 _Hablando del rey de Roma,_ pensé cuando vi a mi hermana entrar por la puerta de la sala de juntas. Rose era todo lo opuesto a Emmet. Él siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, ella tenía aspecto de que en cualquier momento te podría dar una paliza si le contestabas mal, a pesar de ser un trozo de pan. Por eso era la Jefa del departamento de Recursos Humanos. Los trabajadores la respetaban y admiraban a partes iguales. Sabían que exigía mucho, pero era justa y siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharlos y ayudarlos.

Ambos, junto nuestro hermano Jasper, habíamos heredado la empresa familiar de manos de papá. Con nosotros eran ya tres generaciones impulsando Cullen Hotels & Resorts. Todo comenzó con nuestro abuelo y un pequeño hotel en su ciudad natal, Chicago. Gracias a su visión de negocio y, posteriormente, los conocimientos económicos de papá habían expandido la firma por todo el territorio. Hoy en día, teníamos hoteles por todo el continente americano y parte de Europa.

Desde siempre me maravilló el mundo de los negocios. Intentaba acompañar a papá siempre que podía a su trabajo y observar todo lo qué hacía, aunque aún no tenía ni idea qué era. Para mi era el rey del mundo. Nada era imposible para él cuando se sentaba en su despacho. Cuando crecí supe que si había algo que quería ser de adulto era esto. Conseguir que lo que el abuelo y papá habían construido fuera cada vez más fuerte.

Jasper y Rose eran mellizos. Ellos, al igual que yo, eligieron carreras que pudieran ayudar a hacer crecer la empresa familiar. Jasper era arquitecto. Él se encargaba de crear todos nuestros proyectos. Era espectacular ver cómo de la nada podía crear maravillas. Rose se decantó por Administración y Dirección de empresas y es mi mano derecha en esta empresa, junto a su marido Emmet. Me salvan el culo con mi punto débil. Los empleados.

-Muchas gracias Melisa. ¿Estás segura que no podemos retenerte un poco más con nosotros? – preguntó dulcemente Rose a mi veterana secretaria.

Melisa, la Sra. Cope para el resto de la empresa, se jubilaba a final de mes y eso traía a mi hermana por el camino de la amargura. Melisa había sido la secretaria de papá y era de esperar que tarde o temprano decidiera disfrutar de su jubilación. Siempre decía que lo había retrasado por el aprecio que nos tenía y no quería dejarnos justo cuando papá se jubiló. "No dejaré a mis niños solos, pero os doy sólo dos años" nos amenazó cuando papá nos cedió el control a Rose y a mí. De eso habían pasado cinco años, pero ya no la engañábamos más. Ahora teníamos dos semanas para encontrarle una substituta y no era fácil. Yo no lo estaba poniendo fácil. No quería a cualquiera y había tumbado a casi todos los candidatos que Rose me proponía.

-Rose, esta mujer es imperturbable. Ya no sé con qué chantajearla más – dije apoyándome en mi silla de la sala de juntas que tan bien había preparado la Sra. Cope mientras las miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Es hora de dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones. Además, Eddie cada vez tiene más trabajo y necesita a alguien mejor preparado que esta viejecita. Necesita algo más que una simple secretaria que le coja las llamadas y se haga un lío con las nuevas tecnologías– sentenció yendo a preparar las carpetas que necesitábamos.

-Tonterías Edward lo que necesita es alguien que lo baje a la tierra y lo saqué de su oficina de vez en cuando. Y tú eso lo haces mejor que nadie. – le contestó mi hermana.

Yo decidí ignorarla… Daba igual cuántos años tuviese, seguía siendo una irritante hermana pequeña.

Rose como una de las accionistas mayoritarias, se sentó a mi lado. Aún estábamos solos en la sala. Hoy estaríamos todos menos Jasper que estaba de viaje de negocios. Esperaba que pudiera arreglarlo todo él solo, sino me obligaría a ir y estaba demasiado ocupado para perder mi tiempo en viajes.

-Buenos días hermanito – me saludó aun perdida en su pensamientos. Estaba rara, hasta yo lo notaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu maridito? – pregunté al ver que seguía fuera y, por su tono, seguía alterado.

-Es Bella. – recordaba vagamente a esa tímida chiquilla.

Bella Swan era la hermana pequeña de Emmet. La última vez que la vi fue hace seis años en la boda de Emmet y Rose. Era una cría demasiado tímida como para mirar a nadie a los ojos. Me acuerdo que la intenté sacar a bailar una vez, por cortesía, y no se podía ni mover de lo que temblaba.

Emmet era mi amigo y jefe del departamento comercial de mi empresa. Era como un padre para su hermana. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía veintiséis, pero su hermana era una cría entrando en la adolescencia y, a pesar que, sus tíos paternos se hicieron cargo de ella, él siempre había estado pendiente de sus necesidades.

-¿Problemas con ella? ¿Qué va al instituto? – pregunté distraído mientras revisaba por encima la carpeta de documentos que tenía delante.

-¡Edward! – me pegó mi hermana en la cabeza. Suerte que no había nadie en la sala aún – Recién se acaba de licenciar en Yale –arrugué la nariz.

-¿Quién va a Yale pudiendo ir a Harvard? – Pregunté irónico – Entiendo que esté así de enfadado.

-Tú y Emmet sois unos groupies de Harvard. Tenéis un problema. – me dijo Rose mientras rodaba los ojos – Lleva discutiendo con ella un buen rato. Me están dando la mañana – gruñó mi hermana – Al parecer no le gusta el trabajo que ha encontrado.

-¿Y eso? – Emmet siempre decía que Bella era una chica muy responsable, no entendía el alboroto.

-Pues no lo sé porque Emmet no ha soltado el teléfono desde hace más de una hora. Ni se ha despedido de Ted cuando ha cogido el autobús del colegio – se encogió de hombros justo cuando veía que mi amigo entraba por la puerta.

-Bella te lo diré una vez más, es la competencia. Simplemente entiende esto ¡No puedes trabajar para ellos! – le gritó prácticamente a su hermana por teléfono.

¿Competencia? ¿La hermana de Emmet pretendía trabajar para otros?Debía comenzar a plantearse si su hermana era tan brillante como pensaba.

-No es una orden…Tampoco te pongas así - le contestó antes de volverse a quedar callado, seguramente escuchando la replica de su hermana– Mira ya me he cansado ¡Sí es una orden! – Dijo dando un golpe en la mesa de juntas. Rose y yo nos miramos con cara de circunstancias. – Es nuestra competencia. De mi familia. ¡TÚ FAMILIA! ¡Maldita sea Bella! Además, él es un imbécil baboso. No me gusta que trabajes para gente así. Primero mirará tu falda y después tu curriculum – continuó Emmet cada vez más alterado.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que hablaba de James Witherdale. Era nuestro principal competidor y mientras que su padre siempre había jugado duro en el pasado, lo había hecho legalmente. Su hijo, en cambio, era un dolor en el culo. Sus métodos siempre dejaban mucho que desear, aunque no tanto como su manera de ser. Déspota, egocéntrico y malcriado. Imbécil en una sola palabra.

-Ni se te ocurra firmar nada hasta que nos veamos. Mañana ven a casa y hablaremos de esto más calmados. – dijo después de escuchar un rato a su hermana. – Bella, te quiero – se despidió de ella.

Cuando colgó bajó su frente hasta la mesa y se dio varios golpes. Melisa le puso un café bien cargado delante mientras Rose intentaba calmarlo masajeando su nuca.

-¿El demonio ha poseído a tu hermana? – bromeé con él.

Nadie le decía nada y si su hermana iba a trabajar para la competencia lo quería saber desde el primer instante.

-Algo así. Dice que no se piensa mudar a Chicago sin un trabajo y ese capullo de Witherdale le ha ofrecido un puesto como su asistente. Dice que le ayudará a pagar las facturas hasta que encuentre algo mejor o la asciendan – nos explicó aun enfadado.

-¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada? – preguntó Rose.

-Dice que no quiere tratos de favor. Y que trabajar en la empresa de su cuñada es algo así como enchufe… ¡Mira ha dicho tantas tonterías en tan poco rato que ni me acuerdo! – contestó Emmet.

-Y ¿Por qué se piensa tu dulce hermanita que la ha contratado James? ¿Por qué cree que la quiere tener tan cerca suyo si no es por su familia política? – intervine irónicamente en la conversación. Ellos estarían muy orgullosos de esa tal Bella, pero yo solo veía caprichos en sus decisiones.

-Bella tiene un gran expediente y tiene buenas cartas de recomendaciones de lugares en los que ha hecho de becaria durante estos años. No todo tiene que ser por nuestro apellido – salió mi hermana Rose en defensa de su cuñada.

-Bien esto es el libre mercado… - intenté proponer algo para solucionar este embrollo que volvería loco a dos de mis jefes de departamentos y si de paso podíamos fastidiar a la competencia, bienvenido sea - Si él le ha hecho una oferta, también podemos hacerle nosotros una. Rose deberías entrevistarla para el cargo de Melisa. Si es tan buena estoy seguro que la quiero en esta empresa. – me ofrecí por echarle una mano a mi amigo. Estaba sufriendo por este capricho de su hermana.

Rose sonrió dándome su beneplácito.

-No querrá, pero por intentarlo no perdemos nada – se resignó Emmet mientras entraban los demás miembros de la junta – Total prefiero que trabaje a tu lado que al de él. Eres un capullo como jefe, pero te comportarás mejor con ella. – bromeó algo más tranquilo.

-Con amigos como tú no necesito enemigos – le dije antes de volverme hacia todos los demás- Está bien, señoras y señores comencemos la reunión.

.

Era martes y sentía todo mi cuerpo entumecido de la tensión.

Llevábamos muchos meses detrás de esos terrenos para hacer unos resorts de vacaciones en el Caribe. No podíamos perderlos, pero las negociaciones cada vez eran más aferrizadas. Escuché unos toques en la puerta.

-¿Se puede? – sentí la dulce voz de mi hermana.

\- ¿Tú por aquí a estas horas de la mañana? –Rose no acostumbraba a salir de su "zona". Siempre estaba en su despacho. Con la puerta abierta por si alguien necesitaba algo. Todo lo contrario que yo. Solo Melisa tenía el permiso para entrar sin avisar y no morir en el intento.

-Solo venía a decirte que Bella está aquí. Le haré la propuesta de trabajo como hablamos ayer ¿Si? – se reaseguró mi hermana. No levanté la mirada de mi ordenador haciendo solo un gesto leve con mi cabeza. No iba a perder no un minuto más de mi tiempo con esto. – Vale. Esto… ¿Vendrás a comer con nosotros? Sería una buena oportunidad para conocer a Bella y no sé… echarnos una mano para convencerla. – levanté mi cabeza cansado del mismo tema – Es muy determinada y no quiere ayuda extras… Ya sabes… – agregó Rose.

-Créeme que si se piensa que por ser la hermana de Emmet la voy a tratar con deferencia se equivoca. Trabajará y mucho. Posiblemente mucho más que cualquier otra persona en su mismo nivel de la empresa. Si quiere saber algo podéis disponer de la Sra. Cope, pero no mucho rato. Ella le explicará lo que quiera saber. – Rose me miró mal. – No hermanita, yo nunca hago las entrevistas de personal. Si quiere igualdad la tendrá desde este preciso instante. La conoceré cuando se incorpore a su puesto de trabajo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo asuntos verdaderamente urgentes que atender.

-Idiota – escuché que Rose gruñía por lo bajo antes de cerrar la puerta de mi despacho con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¡Taxaaaan!**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Ya sabéis que como siempre espero ansiosa vuestras reviews para comenzar a saber qué pensáis de la historia.**

 **Los POV de los capítulos se irán turnando entre EPOV y BPOV.**


	2. Bienvenida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola!**

 **¿Os he dicho que sois maravillosas? Esta es la tercera historia y sigo alucinando que haya gente que esté en el otro lado y que le dediquéis un ratito a estos escritos. Muchas gracias y también muuuuuuuchisimas gracias por los comentarios tan bonitos que me dejáis. ¡Sois amor!**

 **Para no repetirme mucho os digo que al final os dejo algunas aclaraciones sobre la historia y los días de actualización.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con el primer capítulo de Bella :)**

 **.**

 **BIENVENIDA**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Respiré profundo un par de veces antes de entrar por las imponentes puertas del rascacielos que me llevarían al despacho de Emmet.

Emmet era mi hermano mayor. Lo adoraba, pero los catorce años de diferencia que nos llevábamos, a veces, me desesperaban. Si tener un hermano mayor protector siempre es complicado, tener uno que debido a las circunstancias había tenido que hacer de padre era mucho peor. Apreciaba y agradecía todo lo que había hecho por mí. Siempre había estado pendiente de todo lo que necesitase desde que nuestros padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía diez y él veinticuatro, pero en algunas ocasiones podía llegar a ser exasperante.

Y ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

Después de las vacaciones post graduación había tenido la necesidad de dejar New Heaven, así que comencé a enviar currículums a diferentes empresas de Chicago. Me había licenciado en Derecho con un gran promedio y varias empresas se interesaron en mí. Con mi mala fortuna que la mejor oferta la recibí de Witherdale Hotels. La competencia directa de Cullen Hotels & Resorts. La empresa de mi cuñada y dónde Emmet trabajaba desde que se graduó. Para él era más que un trabajo, era su familia. Su esposa y su mejor amigo eran, ahora, los socios y jefes de la empresa familiar. Entendía su enfado. Pero yo necesitaba un trabajo para poder mudarme y la oferta de la competencia era mejor opción. Con las demás opciones apenas podría pagar un alquiler decente.

Motivo que me volvía a traer estas oficinas. Iba subiendo por el ascensor. Planta cincuenta. Tenía un bastante miedo a las alturas así que subí con los ojos cerrados e intentando no pensar en lo alto que estábamos. Solo cuando sentí el "clic" que avisaba que habíamos llegado a la planta abrí los ojos.

El ascensor dejaba la planta dividida en dos grandes alas. Una de ellas bullía de actividad, mientras que la otra estaba inundada por un terrible silencio. Me dirigí hacía un pequeño mostrador que quedaba justo en frente del ascensor. No había nadie. ¡Qué útil!

Esperé. Nada.

Continué esperando. Nada.

Me estaba casando de esperar, pero no sabía dónde ir.

Decidí aventurarme. Tarde o temprano me encontraría a algún trabajador. Eso sí, pensé que lo mejor sería ir sobre seguro y adentrarme dónde reinaba la acción.

-¿Bella? – escuché la dulce voz de Rose llamarme sorprendida.

-Buenos días, Rose. – me acerqué para abrazarla.

-¡Qué ganas teníamos de verte! – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me caía muy bien Rose. Se notaba que amaba a Emmet por encima de todo. Y con eso me bastaba. Era solo dos años más joven que mi hermano y siempre ha sabido llevar muy bien el carácter impulsivo de Emmet. Conmigo siempre había sido muy amable. Comenzaron a salir poco después que ella ingresara en Harvard. Tenía dieciocho años y Emmet veinte. Me acuerdo, ella fue la primera persona que me enseñó a maquillarme. Fue los días previos a su boda. Yo tenía trece años y nunca me sentí tan perdida ante tanto despliegue de cosméticos. Mi tía René no era de las personas que se maquillan y yo nunca sentí mucha curiosidad al respecto, así que Rose se apiadó de mí y consiguió que su maquilladora me diera una rápida lección de maquillaje de supervivencia a la adolescencia.

Ella había entendido muy bien la relación tan estrecha que teníamos Emmet y yo y la había respetado. De hecho, desde que ella llegó a la vida de mi hermano, él fue mucho más dócil con muchas de mis demandas. Nunca he sido una niña caprichosa, pero sí quería hacer cosas de mi edad que a Emmet no le hacían mucha gracia. Sé que gracias a Rose él cedió en la mayoría de mis peticiones sin gruñir en exceso.

-Yo también, aunque no hice mi mejor entrada ayer con Em. No era mi intención… - me disculpé con Rose. Al fin y al cabo era su empresa. Ella también debería sentirse ofendida.

-Mejor pasamos a mi oficina y hablamos antes que tu hermano te vea – me dijo guiñándome un ojo, haciéndome ver que todo estaba bien con ella. – Tanya que nadie nos interrumpa si no es urgente. – Le pidió a su secretaria. Que más que una secretaria parecía una modelo de Victoria's Secret.

-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo para tomar? – me ofreció mi cuñada –

-No, he desayunado en el aeropuerto. Le he dicho al taxista que llevara las maletas a vuestra casa como me dijisteis. Quería venir directamente aquí para aclarar este malentendido con Emmet. No me sentía bien después de cuanto lo hice enfadar.

Ellos vivían en una casa bastante grande en el centro de la ciudad. Solo tenían un hijo, pero decían que sería perfecta para cuando quisieran agrandar la familia. De momento yo me iba a aprovechar de esa visión de futuro que tenían y me iba a quedar con una habitación por unos días. Aprovecharía y mimaría un poco a Ted. Vivir a casi a mil quinientos kilómetros de distancia e intentando ser de las primeras de mi promoción no me ha dejado demasiado tiempo para ser una tía muy presente en su vida.

-Por supuesto. Michelle se encargará de recogerlo – Me aclaró Rose. - ¿Vamos directas al grano? – me propuso mi cuñada con una sonrisa.

-¡Por favor! – supliqué. Si había un problema prefería hablarlo y solucionarlo cuanto antes.

-Te seré clara. No nos gustaría que trabajaras para la competencia, por motivos obvios, pero sobretodo porque no nos fiamos de James Witherdale. – La dejé acabar – También te entiendo cuando dices que no quieres el trabajo por quién eres. – cabeceé seria, atenta a todo lo que me decía Rose – Pero seamos realistas, Bella. Eres mi cuñada y hermana de Emmet. Eso no lo podemos cambiar. Tampoco podemos cambiar los puestos que ocupamos en esta empresa ni que nuestro apellido se conoce en todo el país. Tendrás que vivir con eso, vayas dónde vayas de esta ciudad. Aun así te queremos hacer una propuesta de trabajo. – continuó seria mientras me acercaba unos papeles.

Era una propuesta de trabajo.

Era interesante. Muy similar a la que me ofrecían en Witherdale Hotels.

-Serías la ayudante de dirección. El volumen de trabajo se ha duplicado en los últimos años y Edward necesita a alguien más. Una mano derecha más que una secretaria. Deberás facilitarle el trabajo, asumir alguna de sus tareas menores, encargarte de su agenda. Un poco de todo. Aunque es algo que ambos tendréis que establecer si decides aceptar. Tus conocimientos legales te serán de gran ayuda.

Me dijo en un tono muy profesional Rose.

-¿No sería una simple secretaria? – Pregunté – No te ofendas, pero no he estudiado Derecho en Yale para coger llamadas. Sé que comenzaré por abajo en cualquier lugar, pero quiero saber si tengo posibilidades de promocionar. Algo que sí me ofrecían en la competencia. – intenté asumir un tono serio yo también.

Tenía veintidós años, pero no era inocente. La vida me había hecho madurar.

-Me gusta tu ambición. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no has estudiado tan duro para coger llamadas. Quiero que entiendas que tú trabajo no será el de una secretaria al uso. De hecho, con Edward hemos pensado en que seguramente debamos poner una secretaria extra para que tu trabajo se centre en tramites más legales y de apoyo al trabajo de Dirección y no para motivos más administrativos.

-Bien. El trabajo no es lo que más me preocupa. Suena interesante. Y sé que nadie comienza desde arriba. Yo no voy a ser menos. Lo que no quiero es ser favorecida por mi apellido. – volví a subrayar mi miedo. – Todo lo que consiga quiero que sea por mérito mío, no por quién es mi hermano o su esposa.

Rose me sonrió.

-Bella, te lo he dicho antes, no podemos cambiar quienes somos nosotros o nuestros familiares, pero una vez estés aquí vas a tener que demostrar tu valía independientemente de por qué has conseguido el trabajo. Si no sirves, si la cagas, si te columpias irás a la calle. No lo dudes. Está empresa no admite a ningún vago. – Me volvió a acercar el contrato. – Además, Edward te va a exigir mucho.

-No me asusta el trabajo ni las exigencias. Estoy preparada y lo que no sepa, lo aprenderé. – dije segura de mi misma.

-Me alegro. Te dejo sola para que leas tranquilamente todo. – Me dijo levantándose – Iré a buscar a tu hermano – me dejo sola, no sin antes darme un apretón en el hombro.

-Trátalo con cariño para que llegue ablandado aquí o me comerá viva antes que le pueda decir hola. – le supliqué divertida.

.

Me dejaron el resto de semana libre para que buscara piso y me acomodara en la ciudad. Conseguí un apartamento pequeñito en un barrio bastante cerca del centro de la ciudad. Solo a algunas paradas de metro de mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. Estaba muy contenta.

A la semana siguiente fui a trabajar, a pesar, que mi contrato comenzaría oficialmente una semana más tarde. Rose no puso ningún inconveniente. Quería trabajar mano a mano con la Sra. Cope e intentar hacerme una idea algo más clara antes de estar sola y total no tenía mucho que hacer. No conocía a nadie e incluso Ted estaba ocupado en el colegio… era mucho mejor que quedarse en casa sola.

Mi nuevo jefe, el gran Edward Cullen, estaba en el Caribe, junto con su hermano Jasper, intentando cerrar un negocio para construir un nuevo Resort de lujo. Tenía una semana para intentar absorber todos sus secretos a través de la Sra. Cope. Los trabajadores decían que era muy serio, y un obseso del trabajo. Exigente. No admitía errores. Yo prácticamente no lo recordaba y eso que había intentado hacer memoria. Para ser una persona que llevaba presente en la vida de mi hermano desde los dieciocho años, solo lo había visto en su boda e, incluso en esas circunstancias, me había parecido demasiado intimidante. Recuerdo que estaba tan nerviosa cada vez que se acercaba que no recuerdo ni su cara de la ansiedad que sentía. Él era un hombre hecho y derecho y yo una niña insegura entrando en la adolescencia.

Jasper, era el hermano gemelo de Rose. Trabajaba en el departamento de arquitectura de la empresa. Todo el mundo hablaba muy bien de él, pero al igual que su hermano todos destacaban que era muy reservado. Al parecer Rose se había llevado todo el don de gentes de esa generación Cullen.

Tenía un sabor agridulce, la semana había llegado a su fin y me lo había pasado muy bien trabajando codo con codo con Melissa. Me había enseñado muchas cosas sobre el día a día de la empresa. Me había hecho sentirme muy cómoda a pesar de las miradas curiosas y, un poco, impertinentes de más de un trabajador. Pero cuando miré la oficina antes de irme a casa a descansar y vi la paz que desprendía sentí nostalgia. Algo me decía que a partir del lunes, cuando mi flamante nuevo jefe llegara, todo sería diferente.

Tenía la sensación que paz, sería lo último que sentiría a partir de entonces.

.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Un capítulo cortito como el primero y un poco introductorio de Bella. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Era lo que os esperabais?. Ya los conocemos por separado y ya os avanzo que en el tercero se encontraran jaja No os olvidéis de dejarme vuestros comentarios, ánimos, lo que queráis en las reviews. Me encanta leerlas y saber de vosotras ;)**

Aclaro unas dudas que he leído en alguna review:

Aprovecho un comentario de **Lilia** para aclarar las edades actualmente de los protagonistas, aunque a través de Bella hemos sabido un poco más.

Edward y Emmet tienen 36 años. Rose y Jasper tienen 34 años. Bella tiene 22 años.

 **Jimena y otros Guest** En un principio intentaré subir los **Jueves** (o miércoles). Como dije en el capítulo anterior, no tengo muchos capítulos de escritos (como si tenía en las otras historias) así que no me da para subir dos por semana. Pero en cuanto coja un poco de ritmo con la historia intentaré subir 2/semana como siempre.

Sobre lo que me comentabas de porque no aparecen tus comentarios… A mí los comentarios me llegan al e-mail y los leo siempre por ahí, pero los comentarios de gente que no son con cuenta de FF siempre me han tardado más en aparecer en aparecer en la web (con las demás reviews), aunque acaban apareciendo, no te preocupes. ¿La razón? Ni idea. Quizás haya alguien por aquí que nos pueda iluminar a las dos con la respuesta jajaja

Nos leemos en el próximo,

Saludos;)


	3. Puedes tutearme

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola!**

 **¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Sé que os dije que intentaría subir los miércoles/ jueves, pero aprovecho este ratito y os lo subo un poquito antes. Es un capítulo un poco más largo, y además, con el encuentro entre Bella y Edward. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Antes de dejaros con el capítulo daros las gracias por la acogida que le habéis dado al fic. Me encanta leer todas vuestras suposiciones sobre estos dos y sobretodo es maravilloso leer todo el apoyo que me dais. MILLONES DE GRACIAS.**

 **Ahora sí, os dejo con Edward y sus pensamientos ;)**

 **.**

 **PUEDES TUTEARME**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Sentía una especie de furia correr por mis venas. Había desaprovechado una semana de mi vida y de mi trabajo para nada. Ese idiota de Billy Black se estaba riendo de nuestra cara con la negociación. Estaba jugando al desgaste, pero lo que él no sabía era que yo también sabía jugar y no pensaba perder esta partida.

-Deberías relajarte. Acabamos de llegar y como todo el mundo te vea con ese humor van a salir corriendo esclareas abajo despavoridos. Ni en los mejores simulacros de incendio– bromeó Jasper cortando el silencio que nos invadía en el ascensor mientras subíamos hasta nuestra empresa.

Hacía poco menos de una hora que habíamos aterrizado en el Chicago-O'Hare y habíamos ido directos a la empresa. Debíamos comenzar a mover ficha y me negaba ni a pasar por casa.

-¿Relajarme? Me relajaré cuando haya machacado al idiota de Black y nuestros hoteles se estén construyendo en sus terrenos. – volví a la carga.

Llevábamos meses detrás de estos terrenos. Eran óptimos para nuestros negocios, pero ahora, de repente, Black se echaba atrás. No había de ser un genio para saber que alguien más se había metido de por medio haciendo que Billy Black perdiera su palabra.

-Me bajo aquí. Subo en una hora para la reunión. – se despidió Jasper bajando en su planta.

En la planta cuarenta y nueve teníamos las oficinas de arquitectura y parte del departamento de atención al cliente.

Subí tan solo una planta para llegar a mi oficina. Era uno de los sitios del mundo en el que me sentía más cómodo. El otro era mi apartamento. Ambos eran lugares sagrados. Mi espacio personal e inquebrantable.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron giré a la izquierda directo a mi cueva.

En el escritorio de la Sra. Cope había alguien que no conocía. Una interesante sorpresa en esta mañana negra que estaba teniendo.

Estaba de espaldas. Su larga melena morena estaba recogida en una apretada cola alta. Por lo que podía entrever, debido a que estaba sentada en la silla de escritorio, llevaba una americana negra que se adaptaba perfectamente a sus formas femeninas.

Sin lugar a dudas, una grata sorpresa.

-Buenos días – me hice notar ante esa enigmática dama.

Noté que la misteriosa mujer cogía aire antes de girarse.

-Buenos días, Señor Cullen – saludó educadamente mientras se volteaba en su silla de escritorio.

Su voz era muy suave, y ella…era preciosa. Su cara era muy delicada. Apenas llevaba maquillaje y si lo llevaba era realmente sutil, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Su piel pálida hacía resaltar sus grandes y preciosos ojos marrones.

-¿La conozco? – dije acercándome para saludarla con un formal apretón de manos.

-Soy Isabella Swan. Su nueva asistente. – se presentó tímidamente.

¡Mierda! La hermana pequeña de Emmet. Un cartel luminoso imaginario apareció sobre su cabeza. Un gran "Aparta tus pensamientos impuros de mi hermanita" que me recordaba que era la hermana de la que mi amigo se había pasado toda la vida cuidando.

Al final Rose la había convencido. Ya no trabajaría para Witherdale. En cambio, la tendría que soportar yo.

Lo que me recordaba que tendría que llamar a la Sra. Cope para despedirme de ella como se merecía.

-Encantado. Veo que, al final, Emmet te ha convencido. – intenté ser un poco más amable con ella, a pesar de tener unas ganas locas de meterme en mi despacho a trabajar y perderla de vista.

Mejor mantenerme lejos de la tentación hasta que me hiciera a la idea que estaría cada día a mi lado y que era la hermana de mi mejor amigo. La hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo. De hecho, si mis cálculos y memoria no fallaban, cuando ella nació yo ya estaba en plena explosión hormonal adolescente. Estaba completamente mal estar pensando lo bien que se le ajustaba a su cuerpo la camisa blanca que llevaba.

Su cara se mudó con un gesto de desagrado. ¿Acaso olía mal?

-Las condiciones laborales lo han hecho, Señor Cullen. Mi hermano no ha tenido nada que ver. Estoy preparando unos documentos que dejó pendientes la Sra. Cope. No me gustaría retrasarme, pero si necesita que me ponga con cualquier otra cosa, por supuesto estoy a su disposición. – me contestó muy seria. Incluso enfadada, diría.

No pude evitarlo, sonreí por su arrebato. Tampoco me pasó inadvertido su intento de mantener las distancias con el trato formal en el que se había dirigido a mí.

Ella se puso aún más seria.

Tenía carácter. Perfecto, lo necesitaría para trabajar aquí.

-Acabe con eso. Mis hermanos vendrán en una hora para una reunión de urgencia. Después le diré qué tiene que hacer. – dije antes de encerrarme a trabajar.

Cuando entré en mi despacho noté que lo volvía a tener todo bajo control y dejaba atrás esa momentánea locura llamada Isabella Swan. Me senté en mi escritorio y mientras todos los aparatos electrónicos se encendían pensaba en lo jodido que estaba. Entre el negocio fallido y la hermana de Emmet me habían hecho este lunes un infierno.

No tenía tiempo para soportar a niñas mimadas. Y menos, tan tentadoras. Esperaba que mi hermana no se equivocara con su profesionalidad, sino duraría dos días a mi cargo.

Puse mi contraseña en el ordenador, pero eché algo de menos.

Mi café.

Se notaba que no estaba mi querida Melisa.

Pulsé el botón que me comunicaba con Bella.

-Isabella puede traerme un café inmediatamente, por favor. Un espresso doble sin azúcar. – le pedí rápidamente.

-Por supuesto, Señor Cullen. – Cada una de las palabras salió de su boca con tensión. Me contestó aún más enfadada que antes.

Sonreí levemente. Al menos podría divertirme con todo esto.

.

Había pasado un mes desde que Isabella entró a trabajar en la empresa y no tenía queja ninguna. Rose y Emmet no se habían equivocado. Era muy profesional y eficiente. Era una mente brillante que incluso había detectado algunas lagunas legales en contratos que habían jugado a nuestro favor. Recuerdo el día que entró a mi despacho como una bala con un contrato subrayado en la mano.

 _"_ _-Señor Cullen, este contrato está mal. Hay una cláusula que no es correcta – me dijo muy seria con sus gafas medio cayéndose por su nariz._

 _-Señorita Swan, ¿Está corrigiendo el trabajo de nuestro departamento legal? – le contesté incrédulo. Sabía que le gustaba tener la razón y, a juzgar por lo que me había demostrado hasta ahora, había muchas oportunidades que la tuviera, pero no iba a perder mi oportunidad de jugar un poco con ella. Eran las únicas ocasiones en las que se filtraba un poco de sangre a su carácter._

 _-No directamente. Él error es de los abogados de la compañía constructora, pero a sus propio departamento les ha pasado inadvertido… - volvió a la carga pasándome el documento que tenía todo de anotaciones en los márgenes y cosas subrayadas._

 _-Señorita Swan… ¿Usted sabe que los contratos no son documentos de texto de escuela para que los pintarrajeé? Hasta mi sobrino sabe la diferencia entre un cuaderno y un documento legal. – le dije mirando lo que había apuntado y que, sinceramente, no entendía. Yo no era abogado, para eso tenía al departamento legal de la empresa._

 _-Es una fotocopia del oficial. Y si su sobrino sabe la diferencia quizás es porque es un niño tan brillante como su tía. – me dijo cuadrándose de hombros. ¿Me estaba retando? ¿Jugando conmigo? –_

 _Esto era nuevo en ella. Hasta yo notaba que más de una vez se tenía que morder la lengua para no discutir conmigo. Pero eso sería cruzar los límites su trabajo y si algo hacía Isabella Swan era respetar los límites._

 _-Y el que yo esté leyendo ahora el contrato y no antes que usted se debe a…. – pregunté una vez más por el placer de hacerla sufrir un poco antes de darle la razón._

 _-Bueno…esto… yo como su asistente debo ser el filtro y llegó esto… y no pude evitar darle un ojo para saber si era urgente – la miré con una ceja alzada ¿desde cuándo un contrato no era urgente? Ted tendría que hacer horas extra para enseñar a su brillante tía excusas mejores – la cuestión es que hay un error del que nos podríamos beneficiar – juraría que dio un pequeño pisotón impaciente con el pie en el suelo._

 _A veces era adorable. Siempre tenía esa fachada fría y adulta. Tan estirada como sus peinados, siempre perfectos, pero en momentos como estos le salía la chica de veintidós años, que llevaba dentro. Era en los únicos instantes en los que realmente parecía que era hermana de Emmet. Pero sobretodo eran las únicas ocasiones dónde demostraba algún tipo de emoción. Todas sus barreras de contención cedían. Solo quería una cosa. Tener razón._

 _-Digamos que la creo, Señorita Swan…Si no es mucha molestia para usted ¿podría encargarse personalmente de arreglarlo con el departamento legal? – sugerí con cierta pompa burlesca haciendo que en su cara se plantara una sonrisa vencedora aunque manteniendo la mirada suspicaz sobre mí._

 _No sé por qué estaba más contenta, si por tener razón o por estar un rato dando vueltas y hablando con abogados. Llevaba la abogacía dentro"_

Definitivamente, en este mes Bella se había convertido en la asistente personal perfecta. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba una hasta que, finalmente, a tuve. La Sra. Cope tenía razón. En mi puesto y con el volumen actual de la empresa necesitaba algo más que una secretaría al uso. Rose aún me miraba con esa cara de _"te lo dije"_ que tanta rabia me daba. Y no hay nada peor que una hermana pequeña sabionda, que una que encima tiene razón. Ella había sido la que había contratado a Bella y la que me había presionado con la necesidad de tener una asistente.

Si no tenía ninguna queja de Bella como profesional, mi relación "personal" con ella se había enfriado hasta niveles glaciales. De hecho, creo que nunca ha llegado a existir como tal. Nos saludábamos cada mañana. Me traía mi café con cara larga, más de una vez la he visto tentada de tirármelo por encima… Repasábamos la agenda del día y las tareas pendientes. Cada uno hacía su trabajo y las frases que nos cruzábamos nunca traspasaban lo profesional. Y eso era todo.

No habíamos encajado muy bien.

Si lo pensaba fríamente era lo mejor. Una de las cosas que más respetaba era el no mezclar lo profesional con lo personal. Antes de que papá se jubilara había tenido que soportar a muchas secretarias que estaban más preocupadas de mostrarme su escote que en trabajar eficazmente. Quizás por eso me gustaba tanto la profesionalidad de Bella. Además, ella me había dejado muy claro desde el principio que no quería ni una excepción por ser hermana de Emmet.

Me preguntaba cómo sería fuera de estas cuatro paredes. ¿Sería tan seria como lo era en su trabajo?

Intenté comunicarme por el interincomunicador con ella, pero no contestaba. Salí de mi despacho buscándola, aun intentándome imaginar a Bella jugando con Ted tan erguida y estirada como estaba siempre aquí.

Bella tenía un despacho pequeño justo antes que el mío. De hecho, la mitad de la habitación era el pasillo que llevaba hasta el despacho principal. Era un cubículo completamente de cristal, sin nada de intimidad, al contrario del mío. Desde que había heredado el puesto de director general había sido un lugar de paso decorado con un par de sillones, que servía como entrada a mi despacho. Originariamente, había sido dónde mi padre había comenzado a trabajar cuando mi abuelo y él se mudaron a estas oficinas y aun trabajaban codo con codo. Incluso yo mismo había trabajado aquí cuando ayudaba a mi padre. Supongo que esta sala había recuperado su razón de ser después de unos años de inactividad.

Bella no estaba en su lugar de trabajo. Era extraño.

-Señorita Mallory ¿Ha visto a Bella? – pregunté a nuestra secretaria saliendo fuera, hasta el antiguo escritorio de la Señora Cope.

Había decidido expandir un poco más mi propio departamento. Bella era una crack en muchos asuntos y podía ir delegando en ella bastante más tareas de lo que hacía con la Sra. Cope, lo que hacía necesario una secretaria para no sobrecargarla de trabajo.

Lauren Mallory era la antigua secretaria de Emmet. Había promocionado, aunque creo que Rose me la había enchufado a mí para sacársela de encima a su marido. Ella mantenía que era una mejora laboral.

Lauren era, realmente, la substituta de la Sra. Cope. Ocupaba su mesa y sus funciones.

-Ha salido hace un rato. No sé dónde ha ido, nunca me dice nada. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? – me dijo batiendo su pestañas más de lo normal.

Me dieron ganas de rodar los ojos ante su descarado coqueteo. Normalmente no tenía que lidiar con ella mucho. Era Bella quién se ocupaba de organizar su trabajo, cosa que agradecía inmensamente.

-No se preocupe. Cuando vuelva Bella dígale que venga a verme inmediatamente. – Me retiré a mi despacho.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando escuché unos golpes en mi puerta.

-Adelante – contesté sabiendo que era Bella. Siempre daba un toque seguido de dos muy rápidos.

-Lauren me ha dicho que me buscaba – me dijo Bella, manteniendo como siempre las distancias.

Estaba pálida. Más de lo normal en ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunté un poco extrañado. No había notado esa palidez en nuestra reunión matinal.

-Sí. – no se molestó en ni tan siquiera darme más explicaciones. Ni una simple excusa.

Así era ella. Fría. Nunca traspasaba la línea que se había marcado.

-¿Qué quería, Señor Cullen? -me preguntó viendo que no decía nada.

-Quiero que revise estos documentos. Le he marcado unas partes que habría que modificar. – asintió cogiendo los papeles. Sus manos temblaban. Algo no iba bien, pero no pensaba volver a insistir. Con ella, menos siempre era más. – La semana que viene tendremos que viajar a Seattle. Estaremos el fin de semana. Lauren se encargara de hacer todos los trámites.

-Perfecto. ¿Algo más? – me contestó aún más taciturna de lo normal.

-Solo eso. – salió de mi despacho mientras yo estaba convencido que estaba más rara de lo que era habitual en ella.

.

La semana había terminado igual de extraña que había comenzado. Bella había estado más distante de lo habitual aunque, como siempre, perfecta en su trabajo.

A veces la curiosidad me picaba e intentaba adivinar cómo debería ser fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Cómo se comportaría con sus amigos, con su familia… Parecería casi imposible que alguien que prácticamente no había esbozado una sonrisa en un mes fuera la hermana de Emmet. Juro que en los casi veinte años que hace que lo conozco nunca lo he visto sin ese gesto alegre plantado en su cara. Solo los días de la muerte de sus padres se instaló la tristeza en su cara. Quizás a su hermana aún la acompañaba.

Supongo que mis intrigas se acababan hoy.

Era el cumpleaños de mi persona favorita en el mundo. Ted.

Así que hoy vería en acción a la magnífica Tía Bella. Juro que si mi sobrino me volvía a decir lo maravillosa que era y lo mucho que se divertía con ella, la acabaría despidiendo. Por puro rencor y celos irracionales. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras aparcaba delante de la casa de Emmet y mi hermana. Iba a tener que darle la razón a Rose con eso que tanto trabajo estaba consumiéndome, ahora estaba celoso de que mi sobrino tuviera otra tía con la que pasar el tiempo.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta. Así que dejé mi regalo en una mesa que había en la entrada y me adentré hacia el jardín. Nada más abrir la puerta de la cocina me estampé contra una montaña de globos.

-¡Pero qué mierda! – grité por la sorpresa.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen esa boca! –escuché a mi madre chillar desde, suponía, algún sitio cercano. No la podía ver, solo veía globos azules.

Intenté apartarlos con mis brazos cuando vi a Jasper hecho un lío con las cuerdas de esos inflables del demonio.

-¿Puedes construir un edificio entero pero eres incapaz de llevar unos globos de la cocina al jardín? No quedaron muchas neuronas útiles en la repartición familiar para ti – bromeé con mi hermano pequeño.

-¿Y qué se supone que te tocó a ti hermano? Te recuerdo que te acabas de estampar contra una montaña de veinte globos…. ¿Te has quedado ciego en las últimas veinticuatro horas? – me contestó Jasper mientras empujaba los globos contra mi cara de nuevo, pero ahora intencionadamente y con más fuerza de la necesaria. ¡Bastardo!

-¡Niños, suficiente! –volvió a gritar mi madre, pero esta vez la vi.

Esme Cullen estaba preciosa como siempre. Llevaba un vestido rosa que la hacía lucir hermosa. A sus sesenta y dos años seguía manteniendo una belleza asombrosa. Siempre decía que no tenía ningún mérito. Todo eran unos genes generosos, pero aun así era la envidia de muchas de sus amigas. Yo era el que más me parecía a ella. El mismo color cobrizo de pelo, ojos verdes y piel pálida. En cambio, mis hermanos eran más parecidos a Carlise. Al menos doy gracias que ya había pasado la moda de los vampiros, estaba cansado de las bromas sobre mi palidez…

Mamá estaba sacando unas galletas del horno.

-¡Galletas de chocolate! – me acerqué intentando coger una, pero mi madre me golpeó suavemente en mi mano con la espátula de cocina.

-¿Qué os pasa a todos hoy? ¿Por qué me estáis golpeando sin piedad? –dije intentando volver a coger una galleta.

-Edward – me advirtió mi madre con un tono que no daba lugar a dudas. Si cogía una galleta era capaz de arrancarme la mano.

-¿He oído algo de golpearte? Acepto el reto. – me dijo Emmet mientras le daba a mi madre unas bandejas.

Estaban preparando unos dulces para la merienda de cumpleaños. Había madalenas, galletas, sándwich de todas clases…. No tenía claro si había venido a una fiesta infantil o a dar de comer a todo el Estado. Y por la buena pinta de todo, mamá y Michelle, la asistenta de Emmet y Rose, habían estado haciendo horas extra hoy.

-Ni se te ocurra. Aun puedo contigo. – contesté a Emmet intentando sonar amenazador.

Obviamente, era mentira. Los dos lo sabíamos. Él era el típico jugador de futbol americano y yo, aunque musculado gracias a mis horas de gimnasio, seguía siendo la mitad que mi cuñado. No tenía ninguna opción. Supongo que era bueno que fuera mi mejor amigo y no mi enemigo.

-En tus sueños – me dijo mientras me saludaba con un abrazo – Pero aun así tienes fuerza suficiente para coger esas bandejas y ayudarme a llevarlas a fuera.

Cogí las zafatas llenas de ricos y dulces manjares y seguí a Emmet.

-¿Dónde está el cumpleañero? – pregunté al no ver a Ted por ningún lado.

-Con Bella. Le había prometido llevarlo a la noria del Navy Pier, así que se ha ofrecido a tenerlo entretenido mientras lo preparamos todo – me contestó mi hermana colocando en una mesa enorme lo que llevaba en mis manos.

-Me lo podríais haber dicho – contesté secamente.

-¿Estás celoso hermanito? – se rio de mí Rose.

-Claro que no. Yo sigo siendo su tío preferido –dije algo más alto de lo normal para hacer reír a Jasper. Él se limitó a levantarme el dedo corazón de su mano derecha como respuesta.

-Bella lleva una semana un poco rara ¿Tú no sabrás algo, no? – me preguntó Emmet llegando a nosotros de nuevo.

\- Nada. – al menos no era el único con el que se comportaba extrañamente.

-Debe ser la mudanza, cariño. Son muchos cambios. Aún se está adaptando. – intervino mi hermana intentando rebajar la preocupación de Emmet.

-Supongo – conociendo a Emmet la respuesta de Rose no lo había convencido, pero lo dejaría pasar.

-¿Cuándo llega Ted? Tendríamos que ir acabando ¿no? – intenté distraer tanto a mi hermana como a Emmet.

Era obvio que algo había tenido preocupada a mi ayudante durante esta semana. Quizás su carácter serio del resto de días estaba relacionado también. Solo esperaba que el tiempo que estaba pasando con Ted la animase, así Rose y Emmet tendrían un respiro en su preocupación durante la tarde.

Entre todos lo dejamos todo listo. Incluso ayudé a papá y Jasper a montar una pequeña carpa dónde estaría toda la comida protegida del sol. Ahora que miraba el conjunto seguía pensando que había demasiada comida y bebida. ¡Eran solo unos niños de párvulos! No un ejército de soldados hambrientos…

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde comenzaron a llegar todos los amigos de mi sobrino. Cada vez que veía aparecer un niño nuevo sudaba un poco más. No tenía nada en contra de los niños, sobre todo si eran de otras personas, pero me ponían nervioso. Siempre querían hacer cosas y hablar y moverse y… me estresaban. Pero estaba aquí por Ted y aguantaría a todos los demás solo por verlo feliz el día de su cumpleaños.

-Bella me acaba de enviar un mensaje. Llegan en diez minutos – nos anunció Emmet acercándose a Jasper y a mí.

-Pensaba que te tocaría disfrazarte de payaso. No es tan divertido si los contratas – Bromeó mi hermano con Emmet, recordándole la Navidad que le tocó disfrazarse de Santa Claus para complacer a su hijo.

-Sois muy graciosos los dos. ¿Pero sabéis qué? – dijo rodeándonos a cada uno con un brazo por el cuello– Lo sois porque aún no sois padres. Ese día aprenderéis que ni la mayor de la vergüenza os importa por hacerle feliz un rato ¡Pedazo de lelos! – acabó dándonos un pequeño golpe en los hombros. - ¡Bella ya está aquí preparaos! – gritó a todos mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono.

Estábamos tan callados en el jardín que hasta pude escuchar el ruido de la llave al abrir.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamii! Me he subido a la noria y casi no me ha dado susto – dijo Ted a gritos desde la puerta.

Silencio.

-¿Por qué no miramos en el jardín? Seguro que es por eso que no te contestan, cariño – escuché la voz de Bella. Era tan dulce que no parecía la misma persona que trabajaba conmigo.

Escuchamos de nuevo los pasos rápidos de mi sobrino. Y las puertas del jardín abrirse. Fue en ese momento que todo el mundo chilló _sorpresa_ al unísono. Hasta papá que estaba haciendo un video gritó.

Ted estaba tan sorprendido que dio un paso hacia atrás del asombro. Chocó con las estilizadas piernas de su tía que lo tuvo que coger para que no diera con el culo en el suelo. ¿Desde cuándo Bella tenía esas piernas tan perfectas? Debería implantar la norma de ir vestida _casual_ todo el tiempo. Y por _casual_ me refiero a esos perfectos tejanos. ¡Para Edward! Me recordé a mí mismo que no pensábamos en Bella de esa manera. _Hermana pequeña de Emmet. Catorce años menos._ Era mi mantra personal cuando mi ayudante y tormento personal lucía especialmente hermosa.

A Ted le costó medio segundo reaccionar, pero después se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres para comenzar a recibir las felicitaciones. Le cambiaron la gorra roja de los _Increíbles_ que llevaba por una corona de aniversario. Sus rizos rubios se desperdigaban locos por toda su cabeza. Era adorable. La mezcla perfecta de la dulzura de Emmet y la belleza de mi hermana.

Levanté la vista y vi como Bella se escabullía a la cocina quizás un poco abrumada por la cantidad de gente que había en el jardín. Al ver que mi madre tenía secuestrado a su único nieto decidí ir a saludar a Bella primero. Un poco de compañía conocida entre un grupo de niños con exceso de azúcar y adultos desconocidos no le haría daño. Aunque con mi nada dulce asistente nunca se sabía… Iba derecho a la cocina cuando vi entrar a Jasper veloz, también, mientras no le quitaba ojo a Bella. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigos estos dos?

Una voz infantil cortó mis pensamientos y reclamó toda mi atención.

-¡Tío Edward! – chilló alejándose de mis padres para venir hacia mí.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, campeón! – le felicité mientras le abrazaba, olvidándome completamente de mi hermano y Bella.

-¿Has visto toda la gente que hay aquí? ¡Y la abuela ha hecho mis galletas preferidas! ¡Y mis magdalenas! – dijo saltando de la emoción. Porque eso es lo que te queda cuando tus padres tienen un nieto. Las sobras de los que habían sido _tus_ dulces preferidos… - Y creo que también ha hecho mi pastel de cumple, pero no se lo digas… creo que es sorpresa – susurró bajito a mi oreja para que nadie se enterara. ¡Dulce inocencia!

-¡Y todos mis amigos están aquí! – Continuó numerando casi todas las cosas que habían en el jardín con emoción sin darme tiempo a decir ni una palabra. –

-Ves a jugar con ellos, campeón. Después iré yo y hacemos un partido, ¿Vale? – le dije mientras le ponía bien su corona.

-¡Siiiiii! – chilló de la emoción para irse a jugar con sus compañeros.

Estaba sentado en un banco del jardín aprovechando la tranquilidad que había, ahora que todos los niños se habían ido. Después de una tarde como esta entendía, aun menos, que la gente quisiera tener hijos voluntariamente.

Escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta cerca de mí. Abrí los ojos y vi el rostro de Bella. Era tan preciosa como distante.

Me senté mejor en el banco, dejando un espacio a mi lado por si ella se quería sentar. Vi que me ofrecía una cerveza fresca que cogí encantado.

-He pensado que querría algo para reponerse después de la poca piedad que han tenido con usted Ted y sus amigos – me dijo con una leve sonrisa aceptando el sitio que le había dejado a mi lado.

\- He tenido reuniones con magnates con menos competitividad que esos niños diabólicos – dije riéndome – Y Bella… tutéame. Aquí los dos somos lo mismo. Tíos de Ted. – le respondí intentando que relajara su carácter.

Me había llamado mucho la atención lo cercana que se había mostrado con mis padres y Jasper, y en cambio, conmigo seguía manteniendo las distancias e incluso me llamaba de usted como en la oficina.

Aun recuerdo como me contestó el primer día que le dije que no hacía falta que me llamara de usted.

 _-Sabe Isabella no es necesario que me llame de usted. Confío en que el respeto y la calidad de nuestro trabajo no se verán afectados si nos tuteamos. – le sugerí amablemente. Me parecía absurdo tanto formalismo cuando éramos prácticamente familia. Además, no era algo que exigiera a los trabajadores con los que tenía contacto directo y asiduo._

 _-Gracias, pero aun así preferiría continuar haciéndolo. – me respondió tan educadamente como me tenía acostumbrado._

 _-Insisto. No es necesario. Los trabajadores con los que trabajo codo con codo no lo hacen, no veo la razón por la que usted debería hacerlo – volví a insistir. Hasta en esto me llevaba la contraria. Cualquiera diría que era yo el jefe._

 _-Está bien, usted podrá hacer lo que quiera, pero yo seguiré tratándolo como hasta ahora. – me dijo con una sonrisa un punto soberbia antes de salir de mi despacho._

Aquí se había zanjado el tema y un mes después continuábamos igual.

Su risa me sacó de mis recuerdos.

Sin lugar a dudas, hoy estaba feliz. La había visto reírse en estas horas más que en un mes entero. Cuando estaba con Emmet era completamente diferente. Fresca y espontánea. Juraría que sacaba de sus casillas a su hermano con más facilidad que el propio Ted.

-Está bien, pero solo cuando estemos fuera de la oficina y fuera del horario laboral. – me sorprendí de que aceptara mi propuesta, aunque como siempre con condiciones.

\- Vaya me sorprende que no me lleves la contraria… - le contesté sorprendido de que hubiese aceptado tan rápido.

Ella soltó un bufido mientras apoyaba su espalda en el banco.

-Emmet me ha obligado. Dice que parezco absurda llamándote de usted… -acabó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho algo ofuscada.

No pude evitar reírme de ella. Definitivamente, tenía el don de sacar de quicio a Emmet.

– Y técnicamente no somos lo mismo. Yo soy la tía preferida de Ted… - me dijo con una mirada orgullosa. Al final sí me iba a llevar la contraria….

Aunque esto era nuevo. Me tuteaba y, además, bromeaba conmigo. ¿Por qué estaría bromeando, no? De ninguna manera iba a perder mi ventaja con Ted.

-¿Te das cuenta de qué lo que acabas de decir es una estupidez, verdad? – le contesté en el mismo tono de broma.

Me iba a contestar, pero escuchamos la voz de Jasper llamándonos.

-¿Sois conscientes que le habéis regalado lo mismo a Ted? – nos dijo cuando estaba a dos pasos de nosotros con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara.

Juro que en ese momento entendí el significado de la frase "si las miradas mataran". Era justo lo que había sentido con la que Bella me había lanzado.

-¿¡Qué!? – Preguntamos confundidos los dos a la vez.

\- Si el mismo circuito con sus trenes correspondientes. Os tengo que dar las gracias, así me ponéis muy fácil ser el mejor tío del mundo – volvió a fanfarronear para mi indignación, y por la cara que tenía, también la de Bella.

-Seguro que hay un error… - dijo Bella levantándose del asiento.

\- En todo caso tendrías que ser tú quién lo cambie por otro… - la cara de Bella se trasformó en una mueca extraña entre sorpresa e indignación cuando me escuchó decirlo. Sin lugar a dudas, hoy había visto muchas más emociones en ella que nunca –

-¿Y eso por qué tendría que ser? – me contestó poniéndose recta en su asiento. Daba la sensación que en cualquier momento podría saltar a mi yugular. Estaba encantadora cuando sacaba las garras.

\- ¿Por qué yo soy tu jefe y te lo mando? – Sugerí intentando dejar claro por mi tono de voz que era una broma. Lo último que quería era que Bella volviera a ser la misma que era en la oficina… o me matara sin piedad en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrino…

\- Ni lo sueñes… Además, seguro que a Ted le gusta más el mío – me dijo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar salió corriendo hacia dentro.

Jasper se carcajeó mientras yo salía detrás de ella, aunque algo me decía que esta guerra la iba a perder.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece ser que Bella es dura como una roca en lo que se refiere al trato con Edward… Solo Emmet puede obligarla a bajar la guardia un poco jajaja**

 **Espero vuestras hipótesis sobre Bella, o sobre Edward o Jasper O Emmet o sobre lo que queráis, ya sabéis que siempre son bienvenidas y que me lo paso genial leyéndoos.**

 **Os adelanto que el siguiente POV es de Bella… Veremos si ella nos da alguna pista más sobre este primer mes en la empresa.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	4. Respira

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Espero que os haya ido muy bien el fin de semana. A mí, la verdad, es que me ha cundido bastante y por eso os traigo un nuevo capítulo antes… ¡Al grano que me pierdo! Esta semana os traeré dos capítulos.** **Creo que a partir de esta semana os podré traer dos capítulos, no sé si todas las semanas, pero sí de vez en cuando.** **No me quiero pillar los dedos porque comienza el buen tiempo y siempre se aprovechan los ratos libres para estar en la playa o haciendo cositas ;)**

 **Y antes del capítulo volveros a dar las GRACIAS por vuestro apoyo en forma de follows, favoritos o reviews. ¡Sois increíbles!**

 **Alguna os intriga la actitud de Bella… Bueno, veamos si un POV de ella os aclara algo. Ya me diréis.**

 **.**

 **RESPIRA**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Era lunes por la mañana. Normalmente me costaba empezar las semanas, pero después del magnífico día que pasé ayer con Ted y Emmet tenía la energía completamente renovada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Debido a nuestra diferencia de edad nunca había compartido muchos ratos con Emmet y cuando nuestros padres murieron y yo me mudé a Forks con los tíos nuestra relación se concentró en largas conversaciones telefónicas y cortas visitas vacacionales.

Era increíble ver como mis preocupaciones parecían esfumarse cuando mi pequeño sobrino me miraba con sus ojos llenos de inocencia. Solo el tenerlo cerca era un bálsamo de tranquilidad.

-¡Buenos días, Bella! – me saludó Alice Brandon con su habitual buen humor mientras venía corriendo hacia mí para pillarme antes de entrar al hall de las oficinas.

Alice era diseñadora de interiores. Había entrado a trabajar hace dos años a la empresa, dentro del departamento de Arquitectura. Su departamento se encargaba de decorar y actualizar los hoteles una vez construidos o remodelados.

La conocí la semana pasada por error y aunque al principio pensé que sería otro desatino de mi terrorífica semana, ha acabado siendo un soplo de aire fresco en mi vida.

 _Estaba sentada en el baño llorando. No me podía estar pasando esto otra vez. Otra vez no, por favor._

 _Rogué silenciosamente._

 _Me había escondido tantas veces en un baño, asustada, que tenía un don. Cuando llegaba a un sitio nuevo sabía detectar que aseo era el más alejado. Aquel al que normalmente no iba nadie. Aquel que era el mejor refugio cuando las fuerzas te fallaban. El mejor escondite._

 _Otra vez._

 _Mis pensamientos y sollozos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe de la puerta. Unos pasos se adentraron en mi escondite._

 _Intenté no hacer ruido. Solo tendría que esperar a que se marcharan y saldría. Me arreglaría la cara y volvería a trabajar._

 _-Mi amor… para… no… no podemos – escuché una voz femenina hablar interrumpidamente por ¿jadeos?_

 _Maldita mi suerte. ¿¡De verdad Karma?! He tenido que ser muy miserable en otra vida para la semana tan asquerosa que me estaba enviando._

 _-Claro que podemos. Aquí no viene nunca nadie. No es ni nuestra planta. – escuché una voz masculina responderle._

 _Tanto como nadie… ¿Debería hacerme notar? ¡No! Me gritó mi mente teniendo un momento de lucidez. Mejor me quedaba quieta y callada hasta que se fueran._

 _-Jasper… por favor… - Contestó de nuevo la misteriosa chica._

 _¡Perfecto! Ahora era testimonio de la pasión corporativa de uno de los jefes._

 _-Está bien. Tienes razón, además quiero que me expliques por qué no quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrino. ¡No lo entiendo, de verdad! –_

 _Por el cambio de humor Jasper parecía igual de volátil que su hermano mayor._

 _-Sabes que no es posible… - dijo la misteriosa chica con pena en su voz._

 _¿Iban a tardar mucho con esta discusión? En algún momento Edward se iba a dar cuenta que no estaba trabajando y eso era lo último que quería._

 _-Si es por Edward... No creo que le vaya a dar mucha importancia. No te ofendas, cariño. – Los hermanos Cullen tenían tantísima sensibilidad, pensé irónicamente. Espero que Ted se parezca a Emmet en eso. O a Rose. Sí, creo que él estará a salvo de la para nada delicadeza de sus tíos._

 _-Me acosté con tu hermano. Con que cara me presento a una reunión familiar de tu brazo. – ¿¡Qué?! Hasta yo misma me sorprendí al escuchar el ruidito de asombro que brotó sin control de mis labios. Era imposible que no me hubiesen pillado._

 _-¿Hay alguien hay? – Preguntó Jasper._

 _¡Mierda! Pensé. Definitivamente no era mi semana. ¡Qué vergüenza!_

 _-¡Por supuesto que hay alguien, tontito! – escuché que la misteriosa chica iba empujando todas las puertas del baño._

 _-¡Bingo! – dijo cuándo empujó mi puerta y no se abrió como las demás._

 _Decidí que era una tontería continuar escondiéndome, así que cogí aire para salir. Si algo bueno había tenido esta interrupción era que, como mínimo, mi aspecto se habría recuperado un poco después de las lágrimas._

 _-Hola. – saludé inocentemente mientras salía de mi escondite._

 _La chica era pequeña. Bajita y con el pelo negro cortado con mucho estilo en un corte bob. Era preciosa y vestía impecablemente con un vestido gris de cuadros pequeños._

 _-¡Bella! ¡Menos mal que eres tú! – dijo Jasper con cierto alivio._

 _-Yo no pretendía escuchar… yo no diré nada… Lo siento. Esto es tan vergonzoso… - intenté disculparme._

 _-¿Os conocéis? – nos miró un poco confundida - Yo soy Alice Brandon. De interiores. – me dijo estirando su mano._

 _No tuvimos mucho tiempo de más presentaciones porque mi teléfono sonó, era Lauren, así que me despedí con la mejor excusa caída de cielo. Al parecer el Karma no me había sentenciado del todo._

 _A partir de ese día, Alice me había buscado por el comunicator de la empresa y no se rindió hasta que acepté comer con ella. Y así todos los días. Era una gran chica. Y lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía en estos momentos en la ciudad._

-Buenos días, Alice – contesté animada – Te eché de menos ayer – dije guiñándole el ojo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no tenía ninguna intención de ir. Me lo había reasegurado casi todas las veces que había salido el tema en una conversación. Y no eran pocas.

\- Eres una mentirosa – dijo mientras se reía conmigo. – Mejor así, de momento. Jasper parece que finalmente lo ha entendido.

\- En algún momento tendréis que hacerlo. Ayer realmente tenía ganas de que estuvieses allí. No me dijo nada, pero cuando llegué con Ted a la fiesta creo que esperaba verte llegar con nosotros… - Le expliqué mientras nos dirigíamos hasta los ascensores.

-¿Cómo? No me vas a soltar esta bomba sin explicármelo bien, amiga. ¿Te he dicho ya que vamos a ser grandes amigas? – me dijo entusiasmada mientras daba saltitos delante de las puertas del ascensor.

\- Como te iba diciendo… - rodé los ojos dramáticamente mientras ella me miraba con atención- Cuando llegué con Ted me abordó en la cocina a un montón de preguntas. De verdad, juraría que pensaba que te llevaba escondida o algo – acabé de explicar riéndome al recordar la cara de Jasper.

-Ohhhhhh ¡Casi me siento culpable por no ir! – me dijo haciendo una mueca muy curiosa con sus labios. Ahora entendía como Jasper claudicaba a todo con ella. - ¡Por cierto! La sem… - lo que fuese que Alice me iba a decir se vio interrumpido por un carraspeó.

-Buenos días, señoritas – escuché como la voz inconfundible de mi jefe nos saludaba a nuestras espaldas.

Cuando nos giramos allí estaban. Edward y Jasper. Este sí que iba a ser un viaje de ascensor entretenido.

-Buenos días, Señor Cullen y… Señor Cullen – acabé riendo mientras saludaba a Jasper quien me devolvió la sonrisa.

Definitivamente, mi lunes prometía mucho.

El ascensor llegó, al fin, y nos subimos los cuatro.

-Espero que hayan descansado este fin de semana, esta semana se presenta complicada en todos los departamentos de la empresa – dijo Jasper intentando cortar el silencio tenso que se había formado.

Edward parecía tenso. Supongo que estar en un lugar tan pequeño con tu examante no era lo más apetecible del mundo.

-Han sido unos días muy relajantes y reveladores – contestó Alice un poco más tímida de lo normal, pero, aun así, mirando con cierto descaro a Jasper.

¿De verdad estaban lazándose mensajes conmigo en medio y Edward delante?

-Me alegro. – Contestó Jasper justo antes que se abrieran las puertas en su planta.

Alice se adelantó para bajar mientras Jasper ponía la mano delante del sensor para que no se cerrara. Edward tenía que estar muy ciego para no notar nada. ¿Le importaría que su hermano tuviese un romance con su antiguo amor?

-Nos vemos luego en la reunión. Bella me podrás preparar los papeles que hablamos sobre los terrenos de los Smith, les quiero echar un ojo. – me pidió Jasper sin dejar de aguantar la puerta.

-Por supuesto, Señor Cullen – Jasper me miró mal. Había insistido que era absurdo que después de haberlo pillado con las manos en la masa en el lavabo le continuara llamando de usted. Ahora era su cómplice, decía – Jasper.

-Mucho mejor así. Yo no soy tu jefe directo, guarda los formalismos para él. Me han dicho que es un controlador estirado – bromeó riéndose de su hermano, soltando esta vez la puerta.

-Idiota – gruñó Edward mientras la puerta se cerraba, aunque aún pudimos escuchar la risa de Jasper desde fuera.

Yo me reí también. Era increíble ver como a pesar de su edad y su apariencia Edward era mucho más mundano de lo que aparentaba sentado en la silla de su oficina.

-¿Tú también te ríes de mí? Cada vez tengo menos autoridad. Te lo permito porque aún no hemos llegado a nuestro puesto de trabajo… Primer aviso, señorita – me dijo Edward, aunque con una sonrisa en su cara.

Quizás lo había juzgado mal.

Quizás debería darle una oportunidad.

Quizás no todos eran iguales…

-Por supuesto… - escuché la campanita que indicaba que habíamos llegado a nuestra planta. - Señor Cullen – me esperé a decirlo hasta tener los dos pies en suelo firme.

Él había insistido en que lo podía tutear, pero yo prefería mantener las distancias. Se evitan muchos problemas.

Edward solo negó con la cabeza.

-Señorita Swan, prepárelo todo para la reunión con los jefes de departamento. Y cuando llegué mi hermano recuérdeme que le avise que no moleste a mi asistente con sus reclamos – dijo mientras pasaba de largo hasta su despacho.

.

La semana pasó volando. Jasper había tenido toda la razón del mundo en la advertencia. Estaba siendo una semana llena de trabajo. Hasta nuestra, siempre silenciosa, ala la de la planta estaba que bullía de actividad. ¡Hasta Lauren estaba trabajando!

Y para sumar un poco más de estrés a la ecuación, esta mañana salíamos dirección Seattle. Eran las seis de la mañana y ya estaba despierta esperando el taxi de la empresa para llevarme al aeropuerto.

Escuché el teléfono sonar y cogí mi maleta dispuesta a comerme esta nueva aventura laboral. El trabajo en las oficinas lo dominaba, pero nunca había hecho ningún viaje de negocios. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que se esperaba de mí. Supongo que estas eran una de las cosas de iniciarte en el mundo laboral, que todo es nuevo y un desafío a superar. ¡Y lo iba a hacer! Me había propuesto que Edward no tuviera una sola queja de mí, y lo iba a conseguir.

Cuando salí por la puerta del edificio me encontré a Edward apoyado en el coche de empresa.

-Señor Cullen… Pensaba que nos encontraríamos en el aeropuerto – dije parada en medio de la calle de la sorpresa.

-No. Edward. Faltan exactamente dos horas y treinta minutos para que comience tu jornada laboral, así que hasta entonces soy Edward, nada de Señor Cullen. – dijo aguantándome la puerta para que subiera al coche mientras el chófer guardaba mi maleta.

-Está bien. – claudiqué sabiendo que en el fondo era justo.

Yo misma había aceptado a hacerlo en la fiesta de Ted. Era lo más sensato. Ellos eran la familia de Emmet. Y Emmet era mi única familia. Era absurdo mantener las distancias en casa. Pero solo allí. No iba a dar ni un solo paso en falso en la empresa. Nunca más.

-Esto… ¿Emmet sabe que vives aquí? – dijo mirando por la ventanilla con cara de póker, aunque a juzgar por su tono, el barrio no era de su agrado.

No era un mal barrio. De gente trabajadora. Era lo que me podía permitir y estaba dentro de mis exigencias de seguridad. Hasta el tío Charlie lo hubiera considerado… aceptable. Pero supongo que para alguien de la clase social de Edward esto era el inframundo.

-Claro que lo sabe. Incluso han venido los tres a mi apartamento y no han cogido ninguna enfermedad erradicada hace años de la sociedad occidental… ¡Qué locura! ¿no? – dije un poco a la defensiva.

-¿Tan snob he sonado? – Admitió su culpa – Lo siento, admito que no estoy muy acostumbrado a venir por aquí, pero no lo decía por el barrio… Me he fijado que el edificio no tiene portero y la puerta estaba abierta… quizás un poco de seguridad extra no iría nada mal… - Edward debía ser muy observador para haberse dado cuenta de tantas cosas en lo que tarda el ascensor en bajar desde la segunda planta en la que vivía.

-No te preocupes. Sobreviviré. Soy una chica grande. – contesté con tono firme.

Siempre había sido muy independiente, pero cuando me fui a la universidad Charlie se encargó de enseñarme a defenderme y me dio unos consejos infalibles para sobrevivir a las grandes ciudades sola. Estaría bien, no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por mí. Además, después de cuatro años sola, tener a Emmet a casi media hora de mi casa se podía considerar un sistema de seguridad incorporado.

-No me cabe duda – dijo serio.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué nos espera allí? No te quiero engañar, nunca he ido a un viaje de negocios… - si hay alguien que me podía sacar de dudas era él. Y mejor hablar de trabajo que de mi inseguro apartamento.

-Habrá muchas reuniones, comidas y cenas de negocios, pero eso ya lo sabes – me comenzó a explicar un poco menos tenso. – Vendrás conmigo, quiero que seas mi sombra. Sabes todo lo que tienes que saber para detectar cualquier cosa que se me olvide. Estarás pendiente de todo lo que se necesite hacer y espero que te ocupes de absolutamente todo. Hoy en día con internet nada es un gran problema, pero no es lo mismo que estar en la oficina. Pero lo más importante es la imagen que proyectamos. Estamos intentando diversificar el mercado. Queremos conseguir unos hoteles más familiares, pero, igualmente, de lujo y eso requiere hacer que el viejo Señor Hoffman confíe en nosotros para vendernos su pintoresco edificio. – estaba atenta intentado absorber todo lo que decía Edward, aunque muchas de las cosas ya las sabía.

Cabeceé nerviosa.

-Lo harás bien. Hasta ahora lo has hecho, no tengo ni la menor duda que esta vez no será menos. – me dijo, seguramente en un intento de que no le armara un espectáculo nervioso dentro de coche.

No había casi tráfico a esas horas de la mañana, así que legamos bastante rápido al aeropuerto. No me di cuenta que había estado apretando el sillón del coche con mis dedos hasta que me tuve que bajar de él. Era un acto reflejo. Desde aquella noche de invierno en que el oficial de policía se acercó a mí para decirme que mis padres no me vendrían a buscar al festival de patinaje, siempre me pasaba.

-¿Todo bien? – me preguntó Edward cuando por fin salí del coche.

-Sí… es solo que… tengo algo de miedo a las alturas. – Y fue verbalizarlo y darme cuenta de lo fastidiada que estaba.

Porque, por mucho que me gustaría que solo fuese una excusa, era la cruda realidad. Odiaba las alturas y ahora me esperaba un viaje de casi cuatro horas hasta Seattle. ¡Bravo por mí!

-¿No llevaste a Ted a la noria? – me preguntó Edward con la ceja alzada, seguramente pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Me tuve que tomar dos valerianas antes de subir. – confesé.

En teoría íbamos a ir al acuario, pero Ted cambió de opinión en el último momento y como era su cumpleaños me sabía fatal negarle su petición. Así que con unas cuantas valerianas y los ojos bien cerrados subí a la maldita noria. Nunca me había agarrado tan fuerte a una baranda como ese día.

-Eres una chica grande, podrás con ello. – me dijo Edward con una voz suave y apoyando su mano en mi cintura empujándome levemente para que caminara.

Fue en ese momento en el que sentí la electricidad correr desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Como un terremoto en el que el epicentro estaba situado justo debajo de la mano firme de Edward.

Y temblé.

-¿Vamos? – apremié a Edward intentando sacarme de encima toda la electricidad que me recorría y apartarme de su mano.

¿Lo habría sentido él?

Subimos a avión en silencio. Era un avión privado con todas las comodidades. Por supuesto, Edward Cullen no puede conformarse con un avión de línea regular… Demasiado mainstream para él…

-Buenos días, Señor Cullen. – nos saludó quién supongo era el capitán – Usted debe ser la Señorita Swan. Es tan bella como su hermano la describió. Yo soy el capitán Newton, pero puede llamarme Mike – se presentó mientras me estiraba su mano que yo estreché en forma de saludó.

-Encantada, Señor Newton – escuché una sutil risa de Edward a mi lado –

-Ella es Jessica Stanley. La señorita Stanley es nuestra azafata regular junto con Seth Clearwather, pero hoy no puede viajar porque está enfermo – me informó de nuevo el capitán.

-Encantada. – saludé a la bella azafata, aunque si no lo hubiese hecho tampoco lo hubiese notado, estaba demasiado pendiente de desnudar a Edward con la mirada.

Al parecer a Lauren le salía competencia.

-Bien, ahora que ya se han hecho las presentaciones me gustaría poder salir lo antes posible. – nos cortó Edward indicándome con su mano hacia dónde dirigirme, aunque era un poco absurdo teniendo en cuenta que era un avión, no el palacio de Buckingham.

-¿Ventanilla o pasillo? - me preguntó Edward amablemente – En el fondo da igual, una vez estemos en el aire te podrás levantar…

-Me quedaré con el pasillo… mejor que mi vista no vea nada que le haga imaginarse cosas raras sino tendrás un vuelo super entretenido – comenté sentándome en el asiento muy tensa.

Edward solo rió y se sentó a mi lado. Había dos asientos más y una especie sofá, pero él se tenía que sentar a mi lado. ¿En serio?

-Sabes… eso sería… diferente, sin lugar a dudas. – me dijo aun con una sonrisa en su cara.

¿Le divertía mi miedo a las alturas? Porque le podía decir un par de cosas sobre ese humor suyo… En otro momento, quizás, porque ahora mismo mis neuronas estaban demasiado ocupadas devolviendo a la vida todas las escenas de películas que había visto sobre accidentes aéreos.

Cuando aún iba por las escenas de Náufrago sentí la voz del capitán informándonos del despegue y todos los datos con los que siempre te acribillan y que solo hacían que echar leña a mi imaginación.

-¿Ha dicho lluvias en Seattle? ¡Edward! Le tendría que haber dicho a Ted lo mucho que lo quiero. Y a Emmet. Y llamar más a la tía Reneé y al tío Charlie– comencé a lamentar silenciosamente.

-Bella, todo va a ir bien – escuché a Edward mientras buscaba algo por mis caderas ¿Me estaba intentando meter mano mientras estaba en pánico? – El cinturón – me explicó mientras me abrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad.

-Oh, claro. – dije justo cuando sentí que los motores se encendían y comenzábamos a movernos por las pistas.

¡Relájate Bella!

Decidí que era un gran momento para poner en marcha lo que el Dr. Gerandy me había enseñado en las sesiones terapéuticas después de la muerte de mis padres.

Técnicas de relajación. Respiración profunda.

Eso lo podía hacer.

Comencé a inspirar y espirar. Contando para que las expiraciones fueran más largas que las inspiraciones.

A la tercera inspiración, los motores rugieron y aceleramos para despejar.

Sentí que Edward cogía mi mano y la apreté con fuerza mientras seguía concentrada en mi respiración.

Cuando volví a sentir la voz del capitán indicándonos que ya podíamos quitarnos el cinturón y que si queríamos podíamos pasear por el avión abrí los ojos y encontré a Edward mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ves como podías hacerlo – me dijo mientras me soltaba la mano y se levantaba de su asiento – Buscaré a Jessica para que te traiga algo fresco, no suele molestar hasta que pasa un rato.

Creo que Edward se tomó como un reto personal entretenerme durante el viaje. Repasamos punto por punto todas las clausulas, posibles líneas de negocio, todo. A pesar de haberlo preparado perfectamente durante la semana en las oficinas. No sabía si era su perfeccionismo en el trabajo o que no quería tener que volver a lidiar con una niñata histérica a su lado, pero el caso es que funcionó.

Sin darme cuenta Mike estaba informándonos del aterrizaje.

Me volví a sentar, pero esta vez recordé abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad sola.

Me concentré en mi respiración.

Cerré los ojos.

Y Edward volvió a sostener mi mano. Yo se la volví a apretar con fuerza.

-Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan, bienvenidos a Seattle. - Escuché la voz de Mike.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha dado alguna respuesta o tenéis más dudas ahora? Jajaja Y encima los tendremos un fin de semana en Seatlle…veremos qué sale de ahí. Ya sabéis que como siempre espero ansiosa vuestras teorías sobre el fic. ¡Me encanta leeros!**

 **El jueves intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo. Esta semana sí que hay doble :)**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	5. Hagan juego

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooooola de nuevo! Como os dije esta semana hay capitulo doble, así que aquí tenéis la segunda parte del viaje a Seattle.**

 **Antes de dejaros con el POV de Edward quiero daros las gracias por el apoyo, me encantan vuestras teorías, algunas de vosotras os vais acercando a lo que sea que le pasa a Bella jajaja ¡Sois geniales!**

 **Sin más, aquí tenéis las aventuras de este par por Seattle ;)**

 **.**

 **HAGAN JUEGO**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Después de un vuelo muy entretenido, Seattle nos recibía con lluvia. Algo me decía que el mundo quería hacer que Bella colapsara hoy.

El vuelo había sido de todo menos rutinario. Nuestra llegada al avión no había augurado nada bueno. Mike casi desnuda a Bella con la mirada, le había faltado pedirle el número de teléfono delante de mis narices. Si yo me llevo un mundo con ella ¿Cuántos años se llevará él, que está en los cuarentena? Estaba acostumbrado a los coqueteos de Jessica, pero no estaba seguro de aprobar este cambio de rumbo.

Pero lo más interesante había llegado con el despegue. Cuando sentí a Bella reclamarse por no haberse despedido de sus seres queridos me di cuenta lo duro que sería este vuelo para ella, así que decidí hacérselo fácil. Espero haber tenido algo de éxito.

Un estruendoso sonido del claxon del coche de detrás me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El tráfico en Seattle era horroroso. No tendríamos tiempo de pasarnos por el hotel a dejar las cosas y descansar algo antes de nuestros encuentros.

-Disculpe… - escuché que Bella intentaba reclamar la atención del chófer – Seria tan amable de llevarnos a las oficinas de Sr. Hoffman primero. Después puede dejar las maletas en el hotel, yo misma llamaré para que todo esté preparado. Gracias –

Cuando el conductor asintió con la cabeza Bella se volvió a recostar en el asiento. Sus dedos se volvieron a aferrar a la tapicería como había hecho de camino al aeropuerto.

Era increíble como en solo unas horas, la imagen que tenía de ella se había llenado de matices. Cuando llegó a la empresa había pensado que era fría, independiente, incluso rozaba la antipatía con aquellos con quien no tenía confianza, pero realmente en lo único que había acertado era en su independencia. Lo demás era todo una fachada que escondía su vulnerabilidad. Tenía la sensación que era fuerte y pocas veces se dejaba sobrepasar por sus puntos débiles. Incluso, en el avión había sabido controlar sus miedos con los ejercicios de respiración.

-Lo siento, yo… es una manía que me quedó – se explicó al ver que me había quedado mirando sus dedos firmemente.

-No pretendía incomodarte. – me disculpé por mi falta de delicadeza.

-Siempre pasa… Lo hago desde hace tanto tiempo que me olvido que acaba siendo demasiado obvio para los demás. – se explicó relajada.

-¿Es por lo de tus padres? – pregunté intrigado, queriendo saber todo de ella.

Yo sabía por Emmet que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche.

-Algo así… Después de la muerte de papá y mamá me mudé con mis tíos a Forks. Un pueblo perdido de Washintong. Yo pensaba que lo llevaba bien, pero la primera vez que me subí a un coche allí comencé a llorar y no pude parar hasta que caí rendida por agotamiento. Tenía doce años y aunque me quería hacer la dura para que Emmet no se preocupara, no pude. Mis tíos decidieron llevarme a terapia para adaptarme a los cambios. – Bella paró para coger un poco de aire.

Yo no podía ni imaginarme lo que debió ser para una niña tan pequeña perder a sus padres. Emmet me explicó que un borracho se llevó la vida de sus padres por delante, cuando iban a ver a su hermana a un festival en el que patinaba. La gente no es consciente de la responsabilidad que tiene cuando van por la carretera… Las personas que esperan en sus casas a que lleguen.

-La cuestión es que el Dr. Gerandy me permitió ciertas licencias, así era cómo las llamaba, y ésta fue una de ellas. Al menos así podía ir en coche… no te puedes ni imaginar lo que mis tíos caminaron conmigo los primeros meses – acabó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Me parece una buena opción. – le dije también con una sonrisa. Me parecía un gesto muy bonito que hubiera confiado en mí para explicármelo. – Bella… siento mucho lo de tus padres.

-Gracias. – me contestó sinceramente.

Miró su reloj nerviosamente para comprobar que no llegábamos tarde a la reunión y vi que salía una sonrisa algo más tranquila de sus labios.

-Aunque no piense que me ha ablandado tanto como para que no recuerde que estoy en mi horario laboral y a partir de ahora vuelve a ser el Sr. Cullen y los temas personales quedan vetados. – me recordó con cierto aire de sabelotodo.

-Quizás debería haberlo recordado hace dos horas, cuando comenzó su horario laboral, señorita Swan – dije siguiéndole el juego.

Y aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar reírse. Su rostro se trasformaba en otro cuando lo hacía. Alguien que había sufrido tanto merecía estar siempre riendo.

Llegamos a las oficinas justo a la hora de la reunión.

Nos recibió el hijo del Sr. Hoffman. Él había heredado la empresa después que su padre se retirara a raíz del fallecimiento de su esposa.

-Encantado de verte de nuevo, Andrew – saludé a Hoffman Jr. No era un mal tío, pero sin lugar a dudas era demasiado pretencioso. – Te presento a mi asistente, la Sra. Swan.

Pretendía jugar conmigo con el precio del histórico edificio. Hoy aprendería que nadie jugaba conmigo.

-Encantado señorita. Venid conmigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Mi padre se unirá a nosotros esta noche en la cena.

.

Daba gracias a Dios que la reunión había acabado porque estaba a punto de perder el control. Cuando estuvimos en la tranquilidad del coche exploté.

-Ese imbécil me las va a pagar. ¡Lo juro! – Escuché como Bella suspiraba.

-¿El señor Hoffman? – preguntó prudentemente.

\- Ese idiota es Hoffman Jr y no le llega a su padre ni a las suelas de los zapatos, pero no. ¡Al imbécil de Witherdale! – seguía despotricando mientras Bella le daba la dirección del restaurante a dónde nos dirigíamos para una reunión con otros inversionistas.

-Señor Cullen creo que no le estoy siguiendo. – dijo volviendo a sentarse a mi lado. Se volvió a coger al asiento fuertemente y yo me enternecí. Emmet me cortaría el cuello si se enteraba que se lo estaba poniendo más difícil aun a su hermana en esta situación.

-James Witherdale lleva pisándonos los talones desde hace meses. Cuando comenzaste a trabajar para nosotros Jasper y yo acabábamos de desactivar una estrategia que llevaba su nombre grabado en unos terrenos en el Caribe y aún no hemos cerrado el maldito negocio. Ahora esto. Estoy seguro que es él. Lleva su sucia firma. – intenté explicarle a Bella la situación sin alterarme mucho.

-¿Cree que puede haber un topo en la empresa? – Bella, como siempre, no necesitaba muchas pistas para unir cabos.

-Exacto. Es mucha casualidad… Pero de momento no ha habido suerte en nuestras investigaciones. Solo podemos ser prudentes con el flujo de información en la empresa y más listos que él en las negociaciones. – dije apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y llevando mi mano al puente de la nariz. Este tema acabaría con mis nervios.

-Estaré pendiente a partir de ahora. – me contestó decidida. – Y pensar que yo iba a trabajar para él. Al final Emmet tendrá razón y le tendré que dar las gracias por salvarme de ese hombre.

-Ni te lo imaginas – dije algo más relajado.

.

Por suerte el resto del día fue casi perfecto. Habíamos tenido tantas reuniones que hubiese perdido la cabeza si no fuera porque Bella parecía una enciclopedia. Cualquiera que la observara creería que llevaba tanto tiempo como yo en la empresa. Se había aprendido hasta los nombres, y juraría que media vida, de todas las personas con las que nos íbamos a reunir.

-¿Me puedes decir cómo sabias que a la mujer del director del hotel la habían operado de la rodilla? – en serio, era imposible.

-Rose. Me dijo que necesitaría a alguien que le recordara esos detalles…que eran esas cosas las que suavizan el carácter de la gente en las reuniones y no los números. – me explicó mirando la pantalla de su _Tablet._

-Gracias, seguro que ha sido doble trabajo para ti. Rose conoce demasiado bien mis puntos débiles – le agradecí

Gracias a todo su trabajo las reuniones habían sido un éxito. Me había facilitado mucho mi labor como presidente de la empresa, que normalmente siempre es ser el malo de la película. Me estaba volviendo demasiado dependiente de Bella como mi asistente.

¡Y solo llevaba un mes!

-Muchas gracias, Señor Cullen – me dijo recalcando su trato de usted, como una sutil manera de reclamarme por haberla tuteado en horas de trabajo.

-Bien, volvamos al hotel para prepáranos para la cena con los Hoffman. –le contesté.

Me preocupaba mucho esa cena. Necesitaba ese edificio y no iba a permitir que un imbécil me lo robara. Era una prioridad causar una gran sensación al viejo Sr. Hoffman. Algo me decía que era quién continuaba tomando las decisiones. Era sin lugar a dudas el jefe en la sombra.

Teníamos reservadas dos de las suites del hotel. Para mi ocupar esas habitaciones era como estar en casa, me había criado entre hoteles.

Dejé la chaqueta de mi traje y mi corbata en el sofá que había en la sala y me fui a tumbar en la enorme cama. Necesitaba estar fresco para esta noche. No llevaba ni veinticuatro horas fuera de casa y este viernes estaba resultando de todo menos rutinario.

Cogí mi teléfono e hice lo que llevaba haciendo desde que tenía dieciocho años y necesitaba a ayuda.

Escribí a Emmet.

 _"_ _El imbécil de Witherdale quiere el negocio de Seattle. Encuentra todo lo que puedas. Lo quiero hundir en su miseria. Me sigue desde demasiado cerca y me he cansado."_

Emmet era mi mejor amigo. Desde los primeros días en la universidad nos habíamos caído bien y teníamos visiones parecidas de los negocios y nuestro futuro. Con él no hacían falta muchas explicaciones porque ya sabía lo que buscaba con solo mencionarlo.

Sentí que mi teléfono vibraba en la cama y sonreí. No había nada que le gustara más a Emmet que un buen reto.

 _"_ _Encontraremos hasta el último trapo sucio. Se va a arrepentir de haberle hecho esa oferta a Bells. El lunes lo tendré preparado"_

Cada vez tenía menos dudas que la oferta a Bella era del todo, menos inocente.

Intenté relajarme, pero solo podía pensar en James e intentar adivinar cuál sería su siguiente paso. Lo más importante era crear una estrategia para acabar con su acoso y que en el camino se arrepintiera de querer meterse en mi terreno.

Al final acabé desistiendo de relajarme y me fui a ducharme para la cena. Un traje negro siempre era la mejor elección.

Bajé a la recepción, dónde había quedado con Bella, puntual. A las ocho cuarenta y cinco. Teníamos reserva a las nueve de la noche en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Seattle, El Metropolitan Grill. Yo, personalmente, prefería el restaurante de nuestro hotel, pero Bella había insistido que era el restaurante preferido del viejo Hoffman y seguro que eso jugaría a nuestro favor.

En cuanto divisé la recepción allí estaba ella.

Estaba de espaldas, igual que el primer día que la vi en su puesto de trabajo.

Llevaba un vestido por debajo de sus rodillas, de color rosa claro de tirantes. Era realmente sencillo, pero su espalda estaba ligeramente abierta en forma de pico y me entraron unas ganas locas de pasar mis manos por su piel para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía.

Su larga melena morena estaba peinada con unos sutiles rizos recogidos y caídos por sus hombros.

Estaba hablando con uno de los trabajadores cuando le señalaron que había llegado y se giró.

Me quedé impresionado. Estaba preciosa.

No se había hecho nada especial con su maquillaje, pero parecía que su rostro tenía más luz del que nunca había visto a nadie. Me parece que era la primera vez que la veía así de deslumbrante. Era como una estrella brillante.

Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Rose me dijo que este vestido sería lo suficiente formal, pero no demasiado para la cena. – dijo alisándose las arrugas inexistentes, nerviosa.

-Estás preciosa, Bella. – dije aclarándome la garganta.

 _"_ _Es la hermana de Emmet"_ Me recordó mi mente.

-Gracias. ¿Nos vamos? Así evitaremos cualquier retraso, hoy no ha sido el mejor día para el tráfico – dijo avanzando por delante de mí en el Hall.

Tenía que recordarme que ella, no solo era mi asistente y esto no era una cita, sino que era la hermana pequeña de Emmet. Que nos llevábamos catorce años. No tenía que preocuparme por ser el perfecto caballero. Ella podía caminar sin esperarme. Pero aun así, solo quería que me esperase.

Una vez más abrió la puerta del coche ella sola y se metió protegiéndose de la lluvia. Me subí cuando ella ya le estaba indicando al conductor hacía dónde nos dirigíamos.

-He estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones… Y al parecer James Witherdale estuvo en Seattle hace una semana. – me dijo mientras se tocaba los brazos.

No llevaba chaqueta y aunque eran los primeros días de setiembre y no hacía mucho frío quizás tendría que haber cogido una.

-Apague el aire, por favor – ordené al chófer antes de volver mi atención a lo que Bella me había dicho - ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – pregunté intrigado.

¿Emmet habría hablado con ella…?

-Cuando me dijo que creía que era el Sr. Witherdale quién se le había adelantado pensé en que podría hacer algunas averiguaciones. Estuve buscando en la prensa local de la semana pasada. Y aunque no había ninguna noticia en el apartado de economía, si lo había en la sección del corazón. – me dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa – Le hicieron unas instantáneas con una de las hijas de un Consejero de la ciudad – me enseñó unas fotos desde su teléfono.

-Cada día me alegro más de que aceptaras trabajar para nosotros – dije mientras continuaba viendo las fotos de la revista.

-No son de un gran valor informativo, pero todo hace pensar que sus hipótesis no serían muy descabelladas. – continuó Bella.

-Está muy bien, de verdad. Enhorabuena. – contesté devolviéndole el aparato. – Siempre he odiado esas publicaciones. Yo he sido víctima varias veces de ellas, y no es de recibo verte en ellas, pero no podría estar más contento ahora mismo. – dije algo más tranquillo.

Ese imbécil era del todo menos cuidadoso, estaba seguro que acabaría encontrando por dónde pillarlo.

Gracias a la puntualidad de Bella, llegamos al restaurante ante que los Hoffman. Estábamos en un reservado que era bastante privado para tratar temas delicados sin que nadie nos molestara.

Por suerte, los Hoffman no tardaron mucho en llegar. Yo no estaba seguro de poder controlarme mucho con Bella radiando sensualidad delante de mí, y ella… estaba tan nerviosa como el día de la boda de Emmet.

-Ahí vienen… - anunció mientras nos levantábamos de nuestros asientos.- Si meto la pata me darás un golpe por debajo la mesa ¿Verdad? Te doy permiso, así es como Emmet me dice que me tengo que callar… tiendo a meter la pata cuando estoy nerviosa. – me dijo bajito mientras intentaba disimular.

Yo reí mientras la miraba asombrado. ¿Dónde estaba mi estirada asistente que me había acompañado durante todo el día?

-Lo harás bien, siempre lo haces. Pero si estás más tranquila, te avisaré – contesté cerca de su oído. Lo cual fue un movimiento bastante estúpido de mi parte porque su perfume se coló por todos los poros de mi piel.

Me separé para recuperarme y estrechar la mano de Henry Hoffman. Había visto reuniones con él y papá varias veces y era como ver el mejor partido de tenis de la historia. No había ninguna clase de ninguna universidad del mundo que te enseñara más de negocios que una reunión entre dos grandes hombres.

-Es siempre un honor verle Señor Hoffman. Le presento a mi asistente, la señorita Isabella Swan– hice las presentaciones.

-No me llames señor, te conozco desde que eras un imberbe hormonado, puedes tutearme. – me contestó amablemente el viejo Hoffman. – Es un placer conocerla señorita. Mi hijo me ha hablado muy bien de usted. – dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Bella y nos invitaba a sentarnos. – Si memoria no me falla, y pido me disculpe si es así, Swan es el apellido del marido de la dulce Rosalie.

-Emmet Swan es mi hermano. – contestó Bella.

-Tiene la misma mirada que él. No hay nada que se les escape a esas orbes marrones que tenéis. Valen más por lo que callan que por lo que dicen – le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo avergonzar a Bella. – Sabes elegir muy bien a quién tienes a tu lado, Edward. Es vital para la supervivencia en este mundo. – me dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Gracias. No es mérito mío, solo aprendí del mejor – contesté con una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

Decidimos darnos una tregua mientras pedíamos nuestros platos, pero en el segundo los intentos de frenar el motivo de esa cena acabaron.

-Así que quieres mi edificio, pero consideras que no vale el precio que pedimos… Lo podría considerar una ofensa Edward. – inicio el juego, muy serio Henry.

Esta cena solo confirmaba lo que yo ya había detectado. Su hijo era un peón más. Las grandes decisiones pasaban aun por el viejo Hoffman.

-Ambos sabemos que ese precio está inflado. Y también sabemos la razón. – le contesté abandonado toda la amabilidad que había tenido hasta ahora. –

-Es el mercado. La ley de la oferta y la demanda. – contratacó él.

-O la competencia desleal. – dije cada vez más enfadado. Nadie me tomaba por tonto.

\- ¿Insinúas algo Edward? – nos interrumpió Andrew.

Mi mal genio brotó de dentro de mí. Sabía que si alguien se había reunido con James era él y que me hablara con ese tono solo lo delataba.

-No juegues conmigo Andrew si no estás dispuesto a jugar limpio y poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. – le contesté tan serio que noté como los otros dos comensales se tensaban ligeramente.

-Tengo entendido que el edificio perteneció a la familia de su mujer por varias generaciones, ¿No, Sr. Hoffman? – nos interrumpió Bella con una voz dulce aunque con dejes de tirantez debido a nuestro comportamiento.

-Así es, jovencita. Es por eso que me cuesta tanto librarme de él. Es como desprenderme de una parte de ella – le contestó Henry a Bella con algo de tristeza.

-Le entiendo. Todos queremos mantener recuerdos de nuestros seres queridos, pero a veces no se trata de acumular sino de tratar con amor aquello que nos han dejado. Hacer de su legado algo bello y perdurable en el tiempo se me antoja una gran manera de rendirle homenaje a su esposa. – le contestó Bella con una dulzura y una sonrisa en su rostro que hubiera hecho que cualquier persona le entregara lo que fuera que pidiese.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa.

-No me he equivocado con usted Señorita Swan, sabe más de lo que dice. Es brillante y parece haber vivido más de lo que debe por su corta edad. – Alabó el Henry mirando casi paternalmente a Bella – Señores, a veces, deberíamos recordar que se atraen a más moscas con miel que con hiel – dijo muy serio mirando a su hijo.

A cena fue bastante más ligera gracias a esa intervención de Bella. Y en la despedida habíamos acordado que el edificio seria nuestro siempre que nos comprometiéramos a mantener las señas de identidad intactas. Me parecía un trato más que razonable.

-Al final tendrías que haber sido tú quién me dieras las patada por debajo de la mesa – le dije a Bella mientras esperábamos a nuestro coche.

Ella tembló un poco de frío. Así que de dejé mi americana.

-Gracias. – me dijo mientras se acurrucaba dentro de mi chaqueta. – La verdad es que el comentario de Hoffman Jr sonó bastante arrogante… Pero era obvio que para el Sr. Hoffman era algo más que un negocio.

Nuestro coche llegó.

-La información es poder y tú la has sabido usar muy bien hoy – contesté sinceramente.

-Seguramente, no he sido muy consciente de lo que hacía, a decir verdad. Simplemente había tristeza cada vez que hablaba del edificio… - sin lugar a dudas, el viejo Hoffman había dado en el clavo cuando había dicho que Bella valía más por lo que callaba… era toda una caja de sorpresas.

-Se estaba aferrando a él por mantener a su mujer… Murió mientras él estaba en un viaje y no se pudo despedir, supongo que eso le marcó. – expliqué haciendo memoria de lo que me había explicado papá en su día.

-Es lo que tiene la muerte, Edward, llega y no deja despedirte – me dijo triste.

Puse mi mano encima de la suya, acariciando sus dedos. Seguía tensa. Sus dedos estaban casi blancos de la fuerza que estaba haciendo. No sé porque lo hice, pero no quería ver más tristeza en sus ojos. Quería que la Bella resplandeciente del principio de la noche volviera. Esa Bella despreocupada o la chica preocupada que me pedía que le diera un pisotón si metía la pata.

Ella no retiró la mano, solo apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró sus ojos.

Hicimos el resto del trayecto en silencio.

Al entrar al hotel pasé mi mirada por el bar. Había bastante movimiento. Un par de mujeres en la barra.

La tos de Bella me interrumpió y al girarme vi cómo me devolvía la chaqueta.

Me había pillado en mi vieja costumbre de analizar los bares en busca de mujeres de una noche. No valía la pena inventar ninguna excusa cuando había adivinado mis intenciones a la perfección. Seria insultar su inteligencia.

-Buenas noches, Señor Cullen – me dijo con una media sonrisa y negando con la cabeza mientras se marchaba.

Pensé en seguirla y disimular, pero después lo pensé mejor. Ella era mi asistente y yo había acabado mi trabajo por hoy.

Me merecía una distracción.

Una bonita y pelirroja distracción.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Al parecer Bella es mucho más que la seguridad que aparenta en la oficina...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado... sin lugar a dudas es más interesante cuando salen de viaje que cuando están en la oficina jajaja Ya sabéis que espero con ansia vuestros comentarios. Es muy entretenido leerlos ;)**

 **La semana que viene, lo más seguro es que solo haya un capítulo de actualización, pero no estoy segura porque quiero seguir con los 2 capítulos/ semana. En todo caso, os informo que la semana que hayan dos capítulos los días de actualización serán (o esa es la intención) LUNES Y JUEVES y si solo hay uno serán como hasta ahora ENTRE EL MARTES Y JUEVES.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	6. Desbordada

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Antes de nada ¡MUCHÍÍÍÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Por todos vuestros comentarios, favoritos y follows. Es increíble ver la acogida que le dais a las historias que escribo y como seguís capítulo a capítulo el fic. ¡Sois maravillosas!**

 **Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, la tercera, y última, parte del viaje a Seattle. Espero que os guste.**

 **Sin más os dejo, esta vez, con Bella.**

 **.**

 **DESBORDADA**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

El sol entraba por la ventana calentando la estancia. Estaba tan a gusto que quería quedarme aquí todo el día. Abrazada a estas suaves colchas y con el sol tocando toda mi piel.

Me encantaba el sol. A mi piel pálida no tanto, pero yo adoraba lo viva que me sentía cuando sus rayos caían directamente sobre mí. Me recordaba a mi infancia en Jacksonville y esos veranos eternos de Florida.

Me estiré un poco más en la cama, bien descansada después del día de ayer. Había sido agotador, tanto en lo laboral como en lo personal.

Aunque estaba nerviosa antes de venir porque nunca había estado en estas situaciones, creo que al final me las apañé bastante bien. ¡Hasta Edward me había felicitado! Y eso que no es la persona más dada a regalar cumplidos. Y no es por ser muy creída, pero estaba segura que me había metido al en el bolsillo, tanto como él había derretido mi corazón con su amor hacia su mujer. Esa clase de amor, que no sólo dura cuando comparten su vida, sino que supera algo tan definitivo como la muerte era lo que hacía continuar creyendo en el amor a las románticas como yo.

En lo personal, este viaje era un desastre total. Desde que me subí al coche de empresa que nos llevó al avión había estado en alerta. Parece que este fin de semana había sido diseñado para que me enfrentara a todos mis miedos; trayectos en coche, alturas, mi jefe… Era una locura.

Por último, pero no por eso menos vergonzoso, estaba mi tendencia innata a no saber tener la boca callada… Una sola mirada curiosa de Edward y le había contado todos mis traumas con las alturas y los coches… Si me descuido le explico lo mal que lo pasé cuando se me murió mi hámster _flus-flus_ a mi tierna edad de siete años…Un drama.

¡Bella necesitas amigos que te escuchen y dejar de contarle a extraños tus penas! Me recriminó mi nada amable consciencia.

 _Definitivamente,_ necesitaba amigos. Cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que le había contado ayer a Edward, ¡A mi jefe! Me daba más vergüenza salir de esta cama. ¡Encima a él! Una persona que nunca ha demostrado ninguna clase de cercanía conmigo hasta ayer… ¡Necesito amigos! Lo más curioso era que era esa clase de personas. De las que no sabes cómo, pero quieres tener cerca cuando pasa algo… Es ilógico pensar así, y mucho más dada la poca relación que teníamos, pero tiene tanta seguridad que sabes que por mucho que tú colapses él sabrá qué hacer, cómo cuidarte… ¡Bella despierta es tu jefe, no tú amigo! ¡No tiene ninguna intención de cuidarte ni ahora, ni nunca! Me recriminé para hacerme volver a la realidad.

Mi despertador volvió a sonar. Siempre me ponía dos alarmas. Una para despertarme y la otra para levantarme de la cama. Era como mi advertencia para saber que si me quedaba más rato haciendo el vago no llegaría a trabajar. Y eso era lo último que quería.

Me duché, vestí y arreglé mi pelo en tiempo record.

Cuando entré en el restaurante del hotel para desayunar me acordé de mi _sutil_ despedida con Edward anoche. Los Swan no teníamos mucha práctica en eso de ser delicados y disimulados. Había sido tan obvio cómo había desviado su mirada hacía el bar haciendo un análisis de todas las mujeres de la sala, que si no fuera tan indignante, hasta me parecería divertido de ver. De hecho, era como ver un documental de apareamiento, pero versión humana. En el fondo todos eran iguales… Ese pensamiento me puso de mal humor.

Escuché en el fondo de mi cabeza la voz del Dr. Gerandy.

" _No puedes juzgar a todo el mundo por el error de una persona, Bella"_

Al parecer sí podía.

Pedí un café cargado, zumo natural y un muy apetitoso _bagel_ de salmón. Esto me daría fuerzas para las dos reuniones de hoy y si estaba realmente bueno quizás hasta me quitara el mal humor que había traído conmigo después de ese recuerdo.

Era sábado y tendríamos reuniones tanto por la mañana como por la tarde. El domingo por la mañana volveríamos, al fin, a casa.

No había dado ni un sorbo a mi delicioso café cuando vi que mi _adorado_ jefe se sentaba delante de mí.

-Buenos días, Bella. Veo que te gusta madrugar. – me saludó mientras miraba la carta.

-Buenos días, Señ…Edward –me acordé de ese trato que teníamos sobre tutearnos fuera de horarios laborales.

En el fondo era lo mejor, lo sabía. Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, su cuñado, tío de mi único sobrino… era lo mejor. Pero Edward tenía algo que me sacaba de mis casillas. Algo que hacía que mi parte racional se esfumara tan pronto como él entraba en escena. Solo había aceptado esa tregua en la fiesta porque estaba débil. Había visto cómo se comportaba con Ted y sus amigos, con su familia y me había parecido que, quizás, lo había juzgado precipitadamente. Tal vez había algo más que un jefe estirado y un ligón consagrado que no se preocupaba por nada más que satisfacer sus necesidades.

Me volvía loca pensar así. ¡Todas sus contradicciones me iban a volver loca! ¡Parecía que trabajara con Doctor Jeckyll y Mr. Hyde! Ahora te apoyo en un momento de debilidad y soy el tío más tierno del mundo, y ahora soy un ligón engreído que no para de ladrar ordenes por intercomunicador. ¡Aggggr!

Él sonrió engreídamente cuando notó que me autocorregí y cortó mi línea de pensamiento. ¡Mejor así o mi mal humor iría en aumento!

-Tomaré lo mismo que la señorita, pero la opción con huevos. Gracias. – le pidió al camarero que había llegado en cuanto lo vio sentarse.

\- Pensaba que eras de los que no se mezclaban con la plebe y desayunabas en la habitación. – comenté sin levantar la mirada de mi dulce bollo.

-Me gusta saber cómo funcionan mis hoteles. – me contestó con aparente calma mientras se reclinaba en su asiento.

-Claro que sí… - dije con una sonrisa forzada. ¡Me estaba quitando la paz de mi desayuno!

\- Suena como si pensaras que solo bajo aquí para controlar al personal o buscar un error para descargar mi terrible furia contra ellos. – contestó burlándose de mi mientras el camarero le dejaba su desayuno en la mesa.

-No se me había pasado por la mente algo semejante… ¿Lo dices por algo en especial, Edward? – le dije irónicamente.

-¿Has dormido bien? Te noto un poco… defensiva, esta mañana… - contraatacó tranquilo.

¿Tanto se me notaba? Tenía que conseguir calmarme. Un solo recuerdo no me podía desestabilizar tanto y menos después de tanto tiempo.

-Perfectamente. – contesté de nuevo con una sonrisa intentando dejar atrás su comentario sobre mi mal humor. Aunque seguramente se notaba demasiado tirante.

-Cualquiera lo diría. – dijo tan bajito que preferí ignorarlo.

Quizás sí me había levantado demasiado susceptible.

" _No puedes juzgar a todo el mundo por el error de una persona, Bella"._ Me recordé.

Acabamos de desayunar en un tenso silencio y nos pusimos en marcha hacía la primera reunión de día. Sería con la empresa que se suele encargar de las obras de los Hoteles de los Cullen. Haríamos una primera inspección del edificio de los Hoffman para que Jasper pudiera disponer de algunos informes con los que hacerse una idea antes de poder venir en persona a verlo. Además, ayudaría para acabar de detallar la compra.

Era muy bonito. De ladrillo. Antiguo y lo suficientemente grande para poder remodelarlo con todas las facilidades que disponen los hoteles de la marca Cullen, pero excesivamente desmesurado, lo que permitiría tener un espacio realmente íntimo.

Vi que Edward miraba el reloj justo cuando nos adentrábamos en el edificio.

-Señorita Swan – comenzó con una leve sonrisa desafiante. Ocho treinta, estábamos en horario laboral a partir de ahora. – Vigile dónde pone sus pies. El edificio está muy viejo y no queremos que nadie salga lastimado.

-Gracias Señor Cullen y lo mismo le digo. – le dije pasándole el casco que nos daba Mark, el encargado de la constructora.

-Si quiere nos puede esperar fuera Señorita. No es lugar para las mujeres – me dijo el encargado... Que a partir de ahora estaba en las primeras posiciones de mi lista negra.

-Le puedo asegurar que si es el lugar es suficientemente bueno para que entre usted, lo será para que yo, también, lo haga. – le contesté poniéndome el casco y caminando decidida hacia dentro.

-Aparte de guapa, tiene carácter… - escuché que le decía a Edward. La respuesta de Edward no la pude escuchar. Quizás simplemente pasó de él.

" _No puedes juzgar a todo el mundo por el error de una persona, Bella"_ Volví a recordarme por tercera vez en lo que llevábamos de mañana. ¡Qué duro iba a ser hoy!

Vale, mi mal humor había crecido exponencialmente debido a los comentarios del cretino de Mark. Lo odiaba. Mucho.

-Bien esto es todo. Haga el informe y envíaselo a Jasper. Lo espera inmediatamente. Esta tarde lo dejaremos todo listo para la compra, así que espero poder comenzar lo antes posible aquí. Gracias por todo, Mark. – le dijo Edward al idiota de su encargado.

No esperé a despedirme con él. Me dirigí al coche. Estaba esperando a Edward ya sentada y comprobando en mi Tablet los datos para la reunión que teníamos después de comer cuando Edward entró y cerró la puerta con un golpe.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa esta mañana? – me encaró enfadado.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿En serio lo preguntas!? ¡Tú has escuchado los comentarios de ese hombre! – le contesté dejando brotar toda mi rabia.

-Sé que no han estado muy acertados, pero tú humor viene agriado desde primera hora. No le eches toda la mierda a él, Bella. – me rebatió firmemente.

-Puede ser… - admití. Porque aunque mi mal humor no era debido solo a Mark, estaba relacionado, aunque eso era algo que no iba a admitir ante él – pero eso no quita que ese hombre se ha creído en la disposición de insultarme por ser mujer y ¿guapa?. ¡Se piensa que he conseguido el trabajo por eso! ¡O peor! ¡Que me dedico a pasearme a tu lado y ya está! – dije sin poder evitar encararlo de lo enfadada que estaba.

-Bella… - intentó pararme Edward.

-No, no, no. – le interrumpí levantando la mano para que me dejara acabar – ¿Has visto como me ha dicho que me quedara fuera porque soy una mujer? Como si yo tuviera más probabilidades que se me cayera un tocho en la cabeza por eso. ¡Una viga le tendría que haber caído en su dura mollera! A ver si así se volvía un poco más abierto de mente…

-Bella – volvió a intentar pararme Edward.

-Es que tú no lo entiendes. Porque tú eres el jefe y te respetan. Y tú puedes tirarte a quien sea y no pasará nada porque te seguirán respetando, pero si lo hago yo… ¿Sabes que pasará? Seré la comidilla de la empresa. Mi trabajo comenzará a estar cuestionado y el respeto se esfumará por haber hecho lo ¡MISMO QUE TÚ! ¿Y sabes lo peor? Que aunque no lo hiciera la gente dará por hecho que ese es mi objetivo y me juzgará como tal y sólo porque soy tu asistente y eso es lo que se espera de una asistente y un jefe sexy y soltero– dije sin poder controlarme.

Cuando me di cuenta que en mis ojos habían lágrimas de rabia me volví y miré al frente, intentando controlar mi arrebato de genio.

-Al Minimoto Restaurant, por favor – escuché que Edward decía al chófer después de un silencio tenso.

Parte de la ira se vió substituida, en ese momento, por vergüenza. Había explotado de malas maneras delante de mi jefe y su chófer. Me dieron ganas de golpearme la cabeza por tonta, pero intentaría contener mi instinto de dejarme en ridículo un ratito…

-Señor C… Edward- murmuré bajito mientras me giraba un poco avergonzada – Lo siento. Me cuesta controlarme con este tipo de comportamientos… Yo… Lo siento, de verdad. Mucho. Muchísimo… Yo… no era mi intención gritarte… Lo siento. – me disculpé sinceramente por mis modales, cada vez más avergonzada.

¿No pensaba decirme nada? Ni que fuese que me iba a despedir… algo.

-Entenderé que no quieras continuar trabajando conmigo. Es solo que…Da igual… Lo siento. – Decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo así que empeorarlo más.

Me volví a sentar recta en mi posición en el asiento.

-Bella… No te voy a despedir – me dijo para mi asombro. – Tampoco te voy a permitir que me chilles nunca más – dijo poniendo especial énfasis en el _nunca_ \- pero entiendo que el comportamiento de Mark estuvo fuera de lugar. – añadió –

-Gracias… Señor Cullen. –de repente y después de lo que había tenido que aguantar se me hacía extraño llamarle Señor.

-Bella… - llamó mi atención de nuevo - ¿Es sólo por eso que estás así? Si hay alguien en la empresa que hace algún comentario sobre ti puedes decírmelo… o a Recursos humanos si consideras que es necesario. – me dijo muy serio.

-No es nada Señor Cullen y en el caso que fuese así sé defenderme sola. Vuelvo a disculparme por mis formas. – volví a insistir. Esperaba que dejara ya el tema.

-Está bien… - me contestó, aunque por su tono no le había convencido.

El resto del trayecto lo hicimos en un silencio tenso. De hecho, el resto del día pasó en un tenso silencio.

Cuando llegamos al hotel después de la última reunión del día estaba agotada. Siempre me pasaba cuando las emociones me desbordaban, y hoy, sin lugar a dudas me habían inundado como un tsunami.

-Te invito a una copa. – dijo Edward cogiéndome del brazo haciendo que detuviera mi marcha.

-¿Cómo? No… yo estoy cansada y… -contesté con excusas.

-Y nada. Has tenido un día pésimo y, además, tenemos que brindar que este viaje ha sido un éxito. Es una tradición. – insistió.

¿Un éxito de viaje? Más bien una tortura constante.

-No me discutas. –dijo rodando los ojos ¿Edward Cullen me había rodado los ojos? El mundo estaba loco. - Sé que no estamos en horario laboral y técnicamente no soy tu jefe ahora, pero soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano y bastante mayor que tú. Algo de credibilidad me debe dar eso. Una copa te irá bien. Vamos. –volvió a insistir poniendo una mano en mi espalda para empujarme.

La misma descarga que había sentido en el aeropuerto me volvió a atravesar.

Me adelanté un poco para librarme de su eléctrico toque.

-Una sola. – le aclaré yendo hacia la barra. No tenía intención de pasar mucho más rato con él y menos en un bar, no pensaba ser testigo de sus artes para ligar con nadie.

En cuanto tomamos asiento en la barra el barman vino directos a atendernos. Supongo que era la ventaja de venir acompañada del gran jefe.

-Un margarita, por favor – pedí al sonriente camarero.

-¿Lo de siempre para usted Señor? – preguntó a Edward que solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Un hombre de costumbres – dije riendo suavemente.

Me lo imaginaba en el bar con su copa, esperando a que entrara la mujer idónea para ser su conquista de la noche.

-Algo así. ¿Alguna cosa en contra? – me preguntó, en tono retador. Aunque mantenía el humor en su tono.

Este Edward me recordaba al mismo con el que había tenido la charla el día del cumpleaños de Ted. Cuando lo vi estirado en ese banco, después de haber sido apalizado por un montón de niños de seis años en un partido de fútbol, me pareció ver a una persona normal. Un hombre que disfrutaba de estar con su familia, de la vida. No un hombre controlador e imponente que dirigía con mano firme una empresa exitosa.

No necesitaba ver a este Edward, sinceramente…

-Nada, pero de vez en cuando va bien probar cosas nuevas. – me dejé llevar, no sé si por el cansancio o por su sonrisa ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa sonrisa tan provocadora? – Especialmente a vuestra edad – acabé con un tono de burla mientras el camarero nos dejaba nuestra bebida.

\- A pesar de _mi edad_ aún tengo buena memoria. Tomo nota de todos tus descaros, Isabella. – me dijo negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida mientras que se llevaba sus labios al vaso.

Un wisky doble.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros mientras tomábamos los primeros sorbos de nuestras bebidas. La verdad era que no sabía muy bien que decirle. Llevaba poco más de un mes trabajando codo a codo con él, pero era un completo desconocido para mí. Nuestros caracteres tendían a chocar por cualquier cosa. La única razón por la que aún no habíamos acabado discutiendo era porque él era mi jefe y yo estaba cultivando mi paciencia en horas de trabajo. Algo que cada día me costaba más. Comenzaba a sospechar que había detectado mis puntos débiles y encontraba cierta diversión en hacerme perder los estribos. ¿La razón? Ni idea. Debía encontrarme una diversión en sus estresantes y caóticos días. Algo que solo hacía que aumentar mi desconfianza hacia él.

No me gustaba que jugaran conmigo. Ya lo habían hecho y no tenía intención que nadie lo volviera a hacer.

-Sabes…cuando estábamos en la universidad y había algo que se nos resistía siempre acabábamos en un bar que había cerca de nuestra residencia. Tu hermano y yo raramente encontrábamos la solución a lo que nos preocupara, pero sí conseguíamos desconectar la mente. – me explicó mirándome sinceramente.

¿Le estaba dando un ataque de nostalgia? ¿Me estaba confundiendo con Emmet?

-Siempre estás a la defensiva, pero hoy desde luego no ha sido tu mejor día. –Continuó en un ataque de sinceridad- Toma esta copa. Relájate e incluso, si no me gruñes soy capaz de contarte un secreto. – me dijo intrigándome.

-¿Un sucio secreto de mi hermano y de ti? Estoy segura que no quiero saberlo… - le contesté riendo bebiendo mi delicioso margarita. – Además yo no gruño… - Edward solo me levantó las cejas – Normalmente… Ya habíamos quedado que hoy no ha sido mi día y te he pedido perdón. ¡No se vale echármelo en cara cuando me has perdonado!

-¿No se vale? ¡Oh dios! Debes dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Ted – dijo soltando una carcajada.

-¿Me estás llamando infantil? – contesté un poco a la defensiva.

-Tú me has llamado viejo. – contraatacó él.

-Rencoroso. – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y él solo me contestó con una sonrisa victoriosa que acompañó levantando su copa para brindar.

-Has impresionado a todos nuestros clientes y socios estos días. Enhorabuena. – me felicitó ante mi asombro chocando suavemente su vaso contra mi copa.

Cabeceé agradeciéndole la molestia que se había tomado felicitándome, y más después, del día que le había hecho pasar con mi humor.

-¿Entonces deduzco que a mi jefe no lo he impresionado? – intenté bromear con él para sacarle hierro al cumplido. Nunca se me había dado muy bien aceptarlos. Nunca sabía que decir o hacer… era incómodo.

-Yo sabía que lo ibas a hacer perfectamente. Y no me has decepcionado. – Me contestó serio - ¡Por favor, Bella! No pongas esa cara de sorpresa, si llevas escrito en ese ipad hasta los minutos que tenemos libres para respirar. Era imposible que algo saliese mal. – acabó riéndose.

-Exageras. – le respondí un tanto ofendida. ¡Era mi trabajo!

\- Isabella Swan… he visto academias militares menos organizadas que nuestro fin de semana. – esta vez no le respondí simplemente rodeé los ojos, apurando mi bebida.

-Es tarde… mejor me voy a la cama – dije una vez mi bebida estaba vacía.

-Antes de que te vayas… ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber el consejo de este viejo jefe tuyo? – me retó desafiante –

-Algo me dice que no te quedarás tranquilo hasta que me lo digas, así que soy toda oídos. – contesté sabiendo que se moría de ganas de volver a reírse de mí.

\- Cuando una bella mujer entra en el salón y el camarero solo tiene ojos para ella normalmente siempre encuentra un lugar dónde dejar alguna señal – me dijo entregándome el elegante posavasos del bar del hotel, dónde yo había tenido todo este rato mi bebida apoyada.

Le di la vuelta y se podía leer en una perfecta caligrafía el nombre de Brian, el camarero de la dulce sonrisa, y su número de teléfono anotado debajo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – pregunté asombrada. Había sido realmente discreto, yo ni siquiera me había enterado.

-Sabes… es algo que se aprende con la edad. – acabó con su sonrisa torcida.

¡Bastardo engreído!

-Buenas noches, Edward. No te olvides que mañana a las ocho salimos para el aeropuerto. – me despedí de él rondando los ojos ante su actitud despreocupada.

Era hora de perder de vista a mi jefe.

Dando un último vistazo a la barra, salí del salón.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? No sé si estos dos se juntan o se separan un poco a cada capítulo que pasa jajajaja**

 **Muchas de vosotras habíais hecho apuestas sobre el porqué de la actitud extraña de Bella. Creo que en este capítulo sin sincerarse del todo nos da bastantes pistas… De hecho alguna de vosotras se ha acercado bastante.**

 **Una duda que tengo. ¿Os parece bien el ir intercalando POV de Edward y Bella o preferiríais que fuera de uno solo / que haya más de uno de ellos que del otro…? No sé, contadme si preferíais otro formato. En las otras historias, siempre me he centrado en Bella y en ésta pensé hacer un pequeño cambio.**

 **Sé que os voy a volver un poco locas con las actualizaciones, lo siento jajaja Esta semana al final SÍ QUE VAN A HABER DOS CAPÍTULOS. El de hoy (obviamente jaja) y el del viernes. Ya os adelanto que volverá a ser un BPOV un poco revelador.**


	7. Nuevas resoluciones

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola! ¡Aquí estamos de nuevo!**

 **Os quiero agradecer, como siempre lo primero, por todo vuestro apoyo ¡Sois maravillosas! Me alegro que os esté gustando tanto esta "nueva Bella" y "nuevo Edward" y sobretodo que dediquéis vuestro tiempo en dejarme vuestros comentarios. Son amor.**

 **También me alegra que os guste este intercalado de POV, porque puede marear tanto cambio jajaja En todo caso, esta semana es toda para nuestra protagonista femenina. Repetimos POV de Bella.**

Una cosa más e importante, esta pequeñita trama Alice/Bella está inspirada en el libro **"Attachments" de Rainbow Rowell** (en España se tradujo como _"Enlazados")._ Prefiero dejarlo bien claro para que después no haya ningún problema ;)

 **Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste ;)**

 **.**

 **NUEVAS RESOLUCIONES**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Volvía a comenzar la semana. Volvía a ser lunes y volvía a comenzar con nuevas resoluciones. En el vuelo de retorno a casa había decidido que tenía que tener control de mi misma de nuevo. Desde que había recibido esa llamada estaba más alerta de lo necesario y eso debía acabar. Había venido a Chicago para comenzar de cero y estar dándole vueltas a los errores del pasado no iba a traerme nada bueno. El descontrol que había sufrido en este viaje no podía repetirse.

Llegué a mi puesto de trabajo, puntual como siempre. Ya había preparado la sala de juntas con todos los documentos y estaba aprovechando mientras llegaban todos para adelantar unos documentos necesarios para las gestiones que habíamos hecho en Seattle. Sentirme productiva y eficiente me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma. Necesitaba una dosis extra de autoconfianza.

-¡Buenos días Bellis! –escuché que me saludaba mi hermano con su siempre animado humor.

Iba acompañado de Rose y Edward.

-Buenos días, Emmet – me levanté para saludarlo con un abrazo. Con mi viaje y las semanas caóticas que habíamos tenido en la empresa no lo había visto mucho.

-Esto… te agradecería que no me llamaras así aquí – le dije intentando sonar lo suficientemente seria para que mi hermano me hiciera caso, pero él solo rodó los ojos. – Emmet soy tu hermana y por eso ya me está costando bastante imponerme, no necesito _esa_ clase ayuda – dije haciendo la seña de las comillas con mis manos – para tenerlo, aun, más difícil.

-¿Hay alguien que te está tratando mal? – fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

Rose y Edward se acercaron un poco más a nosotros al escuchar el tono serio de Emmet.

-Emmet para ya con tu pose de hermano sobreprotector. No lo necesito. Soy lo suficientemente lista para hacerme cargo de los comentarios malintencionados de algunas personas. – le dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Aun así… - intentó interrumpirme.

-Emmet he dicho que no. Ya lo hablamos el día que firmé el contrato. Tú te meterás en tus asuntos y yo en los míos. ¡Lo prometiste! Además, no voy a perder más el tiempo con esto. – sentencié recogiendo unos papeles de encima mi mesa y dirigiéndome a la sala de juntas.

-¡Bella soy tu hermano mayor y no me puedes ocultar las cosas! – escuché que gritaba a lo lejos, seguramente desde mi escritorio aun.

Solo faltaba Jasper para que se iniciara la reunión. Yo aprovechaba esos minutos para comentar un caso con el jefe del departamento legal. Había salido recientemente en la prensa, todo el mundo hablaba de él y me parecía muy interesante. Además poder tener a alguien que no te mirara como si te hubiese salido un tercer ojo cada vez que usabas jerga legal era todo un placer.

-Bella – escuché la voz de Edward llamarme – Deberías ocuparte de los cafés y las pastas. Lauren no ha llegado.

Ante mi cara de estupefacción solo añadió.

-Por favor. – acabó con una sonrisa girándose a hablar con Robert, el jefe del departamento legal.

Respiré hondo intentando controlar mi carácter y me dirigí a la sala dónde los del catering dejaban todo preparado cada mañana. Este trabajo lo solía hacer Lauren, pero hoy, y sin previo aviso, no se había presentado a trabajar. Espero que tuviera una buena excusa porque este contratiempo me iba a hacer correr más de la cuenta para poder hacer mi trabajo durante la reunión.

Vale que no había mucho que hacer, unas simples pastas para acompañar los cafés, si me daba prisa quizás no me retrasaría mucho, pero aun así era un engorro. Estaba preparando la primera bandeja cuando vi como Jasper entraba a la sala de juntas.

¡Perfecto! Todo mi optimismo se fue volando y fue substituido por los nervios y las prisas.

¡Una forma maravillosa de empezar el lunes!

Cogí todo lo que necesitaba y entré en silencio a la sala de juntas, rezando para no caerme con todas las pastas encima de alguien. Preparé los cafés para todos, maldiciendo la comodidad de ser jefe. Se ve que a medida que te ascienden en una gran empresa se pierde la capacidad de usar tus lindas manos para tareas _tan complejas_ como servirte café de una cafetera, pensé irónicamente mientras servía al último jefe de departamento, que resultó ser el de Alice. A él decidí servirle con la mejor de mis sonrisas, después del _problemilla_ mío y de mi amiga con el comunicator de la empresa no quería tener más problemas. Mejor olvidarlo…

Cuando llegué a mi puesto había un montón de papeles de un par de temas que ya se habían tratado. Cosas que yo tendría que preparar y de las que no tenía ni la menor idea porque había estado sirviendo ricas pastitas.

¡Iba a matar a Lauren!

Sentí como Edward me pasaba una hoja con una serie de puntos escritos con su letra. Era todo lo que se había dicho hasta hora en la reunión.

-Gracias – murmuré bajito para que solo él me sintiera. Él me respondió con una leve sonrisa.

El resto de la mañana no había sido mucho mejor que la reunión. Lauren no se había presentado a trabajar y nadie la localizaba. En mi fuero interno esperaba que estuviera en unas vacaciones permanentes en Islandia. ¡Mínimo! Porque iba a acabar con ella en cuanto la viera aparecer por la puerta.

-Bella. – escuché la voz de Edward llamarme por enésima vez en menos de una hora. Al parecer había desistido de llamarme de usted después del viaje. – Necesito el documento que te pedí hace media hora.

-Ahora se lo llevo. – contesté apretando el botón del intercomunicador con más fuerza de la necesaria.

¿Si rompía el botón dejaría de escucharlo? Quizás. O quizás tendría que escuchar a mi jefe ladrar órdenes a velocidad de la luz sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Delante de esa terrorífica perspectiva decidir no tocar nada.

-Eso me ha dicho hace media hora. Que esta vez sea verdad. – me insistió y esta vez sí quise romper el botón, desenchufar el teléfono y, después, tirarlo dramáticamente por el hueco del ascensor.

¡Era imposible acabar nada si él cada diez minutos me hacía ponerme con otra cosa que era más urgente!

Cogí el maldito documento y me dirigí a su despacho.

-Aquí tiene. – lo dejé con _una poquita_ de fuerza más de la necesaria en su mesa - En cuanto les dé el okey pasaré los contratos al departamento legal y cuando apruebe que el planning se lo enviaré a Jasper para que él haga sus modificaciones – dije mordazmente convencida que este último paso era absurdo.

Edward siempre me hacía crear unos planes de viabilidad para las obras que después Jasper acababa dinamitando. Eran horas de trabajo perdidas para nada.

-Gracias. Yo mismo se lo llevaré a mi hermano para insistirle en la necesidad de adaptarse a los tiempos. – me dijo zanjando el tema. No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante su utópica perspectiva. - ¿Algún problema? – me preguntó con un tono entre desafiante y divertido.

-¿Hoy? Bastantes. – contesté irónicamente y con una sonrisa letal en mi cara. –

-Por favor, Bella no te cortes. Te mueres de ganas de decirme que hacer plannings para que Jasper es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Verdad? – dijo retador.

-Tenemos bastantes problemas, pero me los guardo para mí, puesto que soy yo la que los tengo que solucionar. Ahora si me permite, vuelvo a mi trabajo. Hoy lo tengo por duplicado debido a la ausencia de Lauren. – comencé a salir, pero antes de salir del despacho no pude aguantarme y me giré – Y sí, lo de Jasper es una completa pérdida de tiempo. Estaré esperando su e-mail con todos los cambios como agua de mayo. – y ahora con una sonrisa más relajada, de quién se sabe vencedora, salí del despacho.

Quedaba solo media hora para salir de trabajar después de un día de locos. Treinta minutos y sería libre.

Vi que de mi pantalla de ordenador emergía una ventanita. Era el _comunicator_ de la empresa y como siempre era Alice. No es como si hubiese hecho muchas más amistades en este tiempo.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** _¿Un brebaje al salir?_

¿Brebaje? Alice cada día me ponía más difícil entenderla. La primera semana que habíamos hablado por este canal, con el que se podía hablar con cualquier empleado de la empresa que estuviera conectado a su sesión, habíamos hecho saltar casi todos los filtros de seguridad. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que hubiese tantas palabras susceptibles de hacer saltar las alarmas de una empresa. Rose me había invitado a un café, ese día, para informarme que tenía a los de seguridad muy entretenidos con mis conversaciones con Alice Brandon. Desde entonces, habíamos agudizado el ingenio para no llamar mucho la atención. Según me explicó mi cuñada solo se podían leer los mensajes que no pasaban el filtro. Todos los demás eran privados.

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** _A veces me siento rebelde y tengo ganas de poner en la misma frase todas las palabras prohibidas. ¿Haríamos explotar el sistema? Hoy me iría bien. Me siento muy combativa. Sin decir que me gustaría bastante que cierta persona tomara de su propia medicina._

Alice no tardó en contestar.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** ¿ _Eres consciente que seguramente: Rebelde, prohibido y sistema podrían hacerlo? ¿Pretendes llevarme contigo al lado oscuro…otra vez?_

 _Entonces… ¿te espero?_

No pude evitar reírme al imaginarme la cantarina voz de Alice intentando sonar como Dark Vaider.

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** _Dalo por_ h _echo. Pequeña Padawan._

Estaba tan distraída con la conversación con Alice que no miré la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil que estaba sonando y lo cogí sin comprobar el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Hola? – contesté.

No se escuchaba nada.

Solo silencio.

Miré la pantalla, pero no conocía el número, era muy largo, seguramente de alguna de las centralitas de alguna empresa grande.

-¿Hay alguien? - volví a contestar algo más alterada. No me gustaba por dónde iba esta llamada.

\- Bella solo dame un segundo… - un escalofrío me hizo temblar al escuchar su voz.

La otra vez no había llegado a coger el teléfono al poder identificar su número, pero esta vez había bajado la guardia y había respondido a la llamada. Pero no iba a acobardarme como la otra vez que me llevó a esconderme entre lágrimas en el lavabo. Este despropósito acababa aquí y ahora.

-No. Sam. No me vuelvas a llamar, ni a ponerte de ninguna manera en contacto conmigo. Sabes que no puedes. No dudaré en recurrir a la ley si vuelves a hacerlo. Estás advertido. – intenté sonar lo más serena y firme que pude y después colgué.

No me molesté ni en escuchar sus explicaciones. No me interesaban. Me había hecho la vida imposible en New Heaven y no me iba a amargar mi vida en Chicago, también.

Noté que estaba respirando muy rápido, claro síntoma de que estaba perdiendo los nervios. Así que decidí cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Él estaba lejos y no podía hacerme nada. Tenía que pensar con serenidad y relajarme.

Algún día le haría un monumento en algún lugar vistoso al Dr. Gerandy por enseñarme tantas técnicas para controlar mis miedos.

Cuando conseguí relajarme abrí los ojos recordando la resolución que me había hecho esta mañana. Se me antojaba más necesaria que nunca ahora mismo. Tomar las riendas de mi vida. Ahora.

Miré el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que mi jornada acabara. Miré el montón de cosas por hacer, y por un día, decidí dejarlo pasar. Mañana entraría antes y lo haría, pero hoy me había ganado un descanso.

Busqué a Alice. Y le escribí.

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** _Espero que no tengas inconveniente en acompañarme a un sitio antes de nuestro brebaje antiestrés._

Alice me contestó de inmediato.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** _Cuenta conmigo. Recojo y te espero en el ascensor._

Recogí mis cosas dispuesta a marcharme lo antes posible. Ya era hora de acabar con este día horrible.

Toqué a la puerta del despacho de Edward para anunciarle que me iba.

-Señor Cullen, me marcho. He dejado el teléfono conectado a la centralita por si hay alguna llamada de última hora no lo molesten. – era consciente que la mayoría de los días se quedaba a trabajar hasta tarde.

-Perfecto Bella. Descansa. – me contestó sin levantar la cabeza.

-Adiós. – me despedí y marché directamente a buscar a Alice.

El ascensor iba bastante lleno, pero aun así Alice me vio cuando las puertas se abrieron en su planta y decidió que lo mejor era molestar a todo el mundo hasta llegar a mi lado, en vez de esperar los escasos minutos que tardábamos en bajar hasta la planta baja.

-¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálida – me preguntó mirando mi rostro.

-Sí, claro… Es solo que ha sido un día loco allí arriba. Trabajo acumulado de los días que hemos estado fuera, el que hemos traído de allí, Lauren no se ha presentado… Vamos un lunes maravilloso – dije intentado quitarle importancia a su observación.

-En nuestra planta no ha sido mucho mejor. Suerte que me avisaste antes porque juro que escuché a Jasper llamar a su hermano inhumano cuando recibió el planning de la obra de Seattle. – me comentó bajito, algo que consiguió sacarme una buena carcajada.

Mañana a primera hora tendría en mi e-mail el nuevo planning. Ya me regocijaba internamente por mi triunfo.

Estábamos bajando del ascensor cuando puse al día a Alice de mis planes para esta tarde.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu teléfono para que lo quieras cambiar? – me preguntó curiosa.

-Nada… Digamos que es un capricho que me quiero dar… hace tiempo que no me doy uno. – le expliqué mientras íbamos caminado a la tienda de telefonía más cercana.

-Siempre estoy a favor de los caprichos en los días negros como hoy. Levantan el ánimo. ¡Y después un margarita lo rematara! ¡Yuupii! – me contestó dando saltitos de alegría.

Aprovechamos el paseo para ponerme al día sobre su estatus emocional. Estaba casi convencida de querer dar un paso adelante y conocer a la familia de Jasper, oficialmente. Era todo un cambio respecto la semana pasada. Algo me dice que el pequeño de los Cullen había intensificado su presión.

-¿Tú estarías allí? – me preguntó haciendo el puchero que hacía siempre que quería conseguir algo.

-No me hagas ese puchero, no soy Jasper. Yo no tengo una recompensa sexual por decir que sí a un plan maléfico tuyo. – dije mientras entrabamos a la tienda de teléfonos. – Además, yo soy la hermana de Emmet, no parte de los Cullen. No suelo ir a sus reuniones familiares a no ser que Ted esté involucrado.

Había tres personas por delante de nosotros esperando a ser atendidas, así que aun tendría que soportar a Alice un rato más intentando convencerme.

-Bueno ese día podrías hacer por ir… Jasper me ha contado que su madre siempre te invita. – me contestó dándome un pequeño empujón.

-¿Estás planeando todo esto con él? No habéis escuchado nunca eso que se lleva tanto hoy en día de dejar fluir las cosas – dije riéndome un poco de ella.

-Fue idea de él lo que tú fueras para que yo me sintiera más… acompañada… más… receptiva a ir - no le contesté, pero si bufé un poco.

Les mantenía el secreto de la relación y ahora, además, tenía que sacrificarme a ir a una reunión familiar… No era muy fan de ellas. Me hacían sentir extraña. Recordaba todas las cosas que no había tenido. Daba gracias del cariño que me habían dado mis tíos, pero no era lo mismo. Crecer en un hogar que no es el tuyo, sin tus padres, y con un hermano con el que te llevas tantos años que no siempre puede estar presente porque ya tiene una vida propia en otra ciudad, no propicia que ames ese tipo de celebraciones.

-Si fue su idea… ¿significa que tú tienes otra? – pregunté cuando caí en el comportamiento nervioso de Alice.

-Algo así… Quiero que pienses en el valor de nuestra incipiente amistad y cuanto hemos congeniado… Y en que no me ha importado que la hermana de mi novio, a la que aún le tengo que causar buena impresión, me haya llamado la atención por nuestras conversaciones…- esto me olía muy mal. Estaba divagando más de lo habitual en ella.

-Alice, al grano. – la apremié cada vez más segura que era una locura lo que se le había ocurrido.

-He pensado que tu podrías hablar con Edward para que fuera preparado a la supuesta comida… ya sabes allanarme un poco el terreno. – dijo ante mi estupefacción.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué YO hable con Edward? Sobre que su examante es la novia de su hermano. Estáis mal de la cabeza si pensáis que eso es una opción. – ella me miró con ojitos – No. Alice. No. No. Definitivamente, no. No. Eso no va a pasar… - tenía la esperanza que en una de las veces que lo repitiese le entrara en su dura cabeza.

-Jasper no sabe nada… es solo que yo me sentiría mejor si Edward… Bella ¡por favor hazlo por mí! Estaré en deuda de por vida contigo. Te prometo comprarte un café cada mañana por el resto de nuestras vidas… o un margarita después de trabajar cada tarde – negué con la cabeza –

-No me voy a destrozar mi hígado por tu miedo a Edward. No señorita. – contesté mientras veía como ya se marchaban los últimos. Éramos las siguientes. Al menos así podría silenciar un rato a Alice y sus locuras.

Ella contraatacó abrazándome muy fuerte.

-Por favor, por favor, porfi, por favor. Además seguro que Edward se lo toma muy bien, no es como si nos hubiéramos declarado amor eterno. ¡Vaaaaaa!– repitió mientras seguía haciendo fuerza con sus brazos.

-¡Pues si se lo va a tomar tan bien díselo tú! – ante mi negativa ella aumento la presión de su abrazo.

¡Me iba a tatuar sus brazos en mi piel!

-Bella por favoooooor – volvió a la carga añadiendo a su abrazo otro puchero.

-Para, para. ¡Todo el mundo nos está mirando! La regla del cincuenta por ciento, ¿vale? Iré a esa comida cuando sea que la hagáis para que te sientas más arropada. Lo de Edward… sigue sin ser una opción.

-¡Gracias! Menos es nada ¡Gracias! – me dijo volviéndome a achuchar con fuerza.

-¿De dónde sacas tú esa fuerza? – pregunté divertida.

-Del gimnasio. Voy tres veces por semana. – me contestó mientras intentaba sacar músculo de sus brazos.

-Siguiente. – escuchamos que nos llamaban. Era nuestro turno.

Con un pellizco de mis ahorros por el nuevo terminal que me había comprado y un montón de papeles que tramitaban mi nuevo número de teléfono, salí contenta y reanimada de la tienda. Ahora no habría manera de recibir llamas de indeseables.

-Sabes… hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué te has cambiado el número? Yo tengo el mismo desde mi primer móvil… sería tan raro cambiarlo. Si no te conociera pensaría que estás huyendo de alguien – acabó con una risa.

-Me apetecía un cambio… Llamaba gente muy rara… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás lo pusieran en algún lado por error… Así hago limpieza de gente, siempre va bien… como en Facebook – intenté salir airosa de su comentario.

Ella solo se rió conmigo.

-¡Vamos! Ahora sí te invito al primer margarita – me dijo animada mientras me arrastraba del brazo hacía el pub.

-Por cierto Alice, no tendrás el teléfono de ese gimnasio al que vas, ¿no? –pregunté animada.

Había decidido no hundirme y no lo iba a hacer.

Siempre he pensado que el pasado nos dejaba de perseguir cuando nosotros lo dejábamos atrás. Y yo había dejado el mío atrás hace ya unos meses. No iba a volver.

.

-Llegas tarde. – fue el saludó que me recibió de mi gran compañera de trabajo el martes a primera hora.

Me había retrasado porque había pasado por recursos humanos a dejar mi nuevo número de teléfono como parte de los datos personales.

-Es curioso que lo digas tú cuando ayer ni tan siquiera llegaste. – le contesté parándome delante de su mesa.

-Tengo justificante médico, así que no prepares mi despedida tan pronto. – me dijo con un tono de desprecio enseñándome la nota de su doctor. La cogí para ojearla y parecía real.

-Me alegro de que como mínimo tengas un motivo, pero eso no te va a librar de todo el trabajo que tienes retrasado. Lo que hay en la bandeja de al lado de la fotocopiadora debe estar hecho antes del mediodía. Y lo de esta bandeja negra antes de acabar el día sin falta. Te aconsejaría que si no quieres hacer horas extras comiences ya.– dije con el sabor de la justicia en mi boca.

Lauren cada vez me daba más mala espina. Desde que Edward me había hablado de sus sospechas sobre que había alguien que filtraba información me había invadido el espíritu de Sherlock Holmes y miraba a todo el mundo con sospecha. Y sin lugar a dudas, Lauren era la primera en mi lista. No era una lista muy fiable, y desde luego, nada neutral… pero por algún lado se comenzaba. Yo había iniciado mi peculiar investigación cercando a los que me caían mal. No era muy metodológico, pero me funcionaba estupendamente para canalizar mi rabia.

Vi que Edward me esperaba apoyado en su puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Veo que lo tienes todo controlado. – me dijo refiriéndose a Lauren haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para que pasara a su despacho.

Cogí mi ipad y entré a su despacho para nuestra reunión de cada mañana.

-Antes de que me comiences a vomitar todas las cosas que tenemos que hacer y las reuniones a las que asistiremos esta semana, toma. – me dijo entregándome un papel. – Me he tomado la molestia de imprimirte la corrección del planning que me envió Jasper ayer. Dos minutos después de que salieses por la puerta.

Estaba intentando aguantarme para que no me saliese la sonrisa de la victoria, pero era superior a mí.

-No te frenes... Sé que estás disfrutando de este momento… - me dijo dando rienda suelta a mi risa. – No desisto que algún día entenderá la importancia de ceñirse a los plazos para que los presupuestos se cumplan y los beneficios sean los deseados. Hasta ese día será mi equipo y no el suyo el que siga haciendo plannings. Aunque él después no les haga ni caso. – me explicó.

-Está bien. Teniendo en cuenta que cuando dice su equipo se refiere a mí, me alegro de saber el motivo de ese trabajo extra innecesario.– le contesté divertida.

-Se te cambia la cara cuando tienes razón – gruñó un poco – Aun así…Estás muy…receptiva… incluso diría zen esta mañana – me dijo mirándome incrédulo, supongo que se esperaba que hiciera un poco más de leña del árbol caído. Pero hoy, a diferencia de ayer, mi vida tenía otra perspectiva.

-¿Comenzamos, Señor Cullen? – contesté dando por acabada esta conversación y aun saboreando mi pequeña victoria .Él solo cabeceó afirmativamente.

Le informé de todas las reuniones y tareas que había para hoy y para el resto de la semana. Comprobamos que la lista de tareas prioritarias iba cumpliéndose y, cómo no, añadió más faenas de las que había conseguido tachar previamente… pero esta era mi vida como asistente de Edward. Por cada cosa que hacías, él te añadía dos extra.

-Eso es todo… hasta que alguien decida cambiarlo, claro está. – dije levantándome. Tenía trabajo retrasado y no tenía mucho tiempo que perder si no quería que Edward me pateara el culo como acababa de hacerlo yo con Lauren. - ¿Necesita algo más?

\- Sí. Hoy a las once y media vendrá Jenks, mi investigador. Hágalo pasar directamente. – asentí.

No pregunté, pero supongo que habían comenzado a mover ficha con el asunto de Witherdale.

-Y una cosa más… ayer por la noche me llamó mi madre. Este fin de semana hay una comida familiar en su casa e insistió en que te invitara personalmente. Según ella, Rose y Emmet son muy blandos contigo y siempre consigues librarte de ir. Me ha sugerido que haga uso de mi cargo en la empresa si te niegas, así que yo no diría que no. – me dijo sin prestarme mucha atención. Estaba concentrado en su ordenador.

Iba a matar a Alice.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Bueno, ya tenemos una pista más sobre el misterio de Bella… Sam. ¿Quién será? Y ¿Qué le habrá hecho a Bella?**

 **Ya sabéis que espero vuestros comentarios sobre este par. Me encanta leer vuestras teorías y (cómo no puede ser menos) todo el cariño que me dais. ¡Sois estupendas todas!**

 **Supongo que actualizaré el martes por la mañana. Y la semana que viene también habrá dos capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	8. Recuperando rutinas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooooola de nuevo!**

 **Espero que hayáis tenido un buen fin de semana.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, son tan geniales que a veces no puedo evitar releer vuestras teorías xD**

 **Solo una aclaración… En el capítulo de hoy volvemos un poco atrás. Al lunes después de que llegaran de Seattle. Vamos, justo igual que dónde comienza el capítulo anterior de Bella.**

 **Después de dos POV de Bella, llega uno de Edward.**

 **.**

 **RECUPERANDO RUTINAS**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Este lunes había sido un completo caos. Nada fuera de lo común si lo pensaba bien, pero desde que Bella había comenzado a trabajar como mi asistente y habíamos incorporado a Lauren como secretaria todo funcionaba como un reloj suizo.

Bella nos hacía funcionar como tal. Ella organizaba el trabajo de Lauren y no le daba tregua para que se distrajera. La obligaba a ser productiva y a mí me ahorraba un trabajo que odiaba. Emmet me había dicho en varias ocasiones que no parecía la misma secretaría que él tenía. También había conseguido crear una más que admirable rutina en mi trabajo y en el suyo, haciendo que todo cuadrara y el trabajo fluyera.

¿El problema? El problema era que cuando una de las piezas fallaba todo se hacía cuesta arriba. Y por mucho que me pese decirlo, la falta de Lauren hoy se estaba haciendo notar. El único descanso lo había tenido cuando me obligué a bajar a ver a Jasper para comentarle el maldito planning.

¡Entre él y Bella iban a acabar conmigo!

Yo sabía que ella tenía razón. Era absurdo que eso se hiciera desde dirección. Pero en una empresa familiar hay veces que te puedes permitir ciertos lujos. Y éste era mi único capricho. O una carga. Más bien la carga de Bella, si soy sincero. Jasper no entendía de plazos o de dinero, sólo de arquitectura. Si fuera por él todo se retrasaría. Para él lo más importante eran sus edificios. Una pena que esto fuera un negocio.

Escuché que Bella tocaba a la puerta de mi despacho. Seguramente para decirme que se iba.

 _"_ _Su primer día aquí, cuando salí a las nueve de la noche, aún estaba sentada en su mesa trabajando. Me miró con rabia y cierto alivio cuando me vio salir preparado para irme a casa._

 _-Isabella… ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunté extrañado de verla._

 _-Yo… como usted no salía, esperé… - me dijo con voz cansada._

 _-No… - dije confundido y con arrepentimiento en mi voz. No había salido en casi todo el día de mi despacho. Estaba abrumado por la reacción que había tenido al verla y necesitaba un poco de espacio para asimilarlo._

 _-Ha sido un error mío por no avisarte. Suelo quedarme a trabajar cuando todo el mundo se ha marchado porque me resulta más fácil concentrarme sin nadie alrededor, pero no hace falta que usted se quede. – le expliqué sintiéndome culpable por haberla retenido aquí. ¡Emmet me iba a castrar!_

 _-Oh… Es bueno saberlo…Aunque sea a estas horas… - me contestó con ásperamente._

 _Desde aquel día había dejado todos los teléfonos de nuestro departamento desviados a la centralita. Nadie se podía comunicar con dirección sin pasar antes por la recepción automática y seguridad, lo que me daba una paz absoluta._

-Señor Cullen, me marcho. He dejado el teléfono conectado a la centralita por si hay alguna llamada de última hora no lo molesten. –

-Perfecto Bella. Descansa. – Contesté sin levantar la cabeza.

-Adiós. – se despidió.

Cuando sentí la puerta de mi despacho cerrarse, volví a centrar mi atención al documento que tenía en mi pantalla. Era el curriculum de Bella.

Algo había llamado mi atención desde la discusión que habíamos tenido en el coche en Seattle. Había sentido mucha rabia en su discurso. Su defensa a ultranza de sus derechos como mujer trabajadora, iban un paso más allá de las convicciones. Era algo que salía de sus entrañas. Era algo personal y las lágrimas que había intentado ocultar lo confirmaron.

¿Le habría pasado algo en el pasado?

No tenía mucha experiencia profesional, al fin y al cabo, acababa de salir de la universidad, pero si no recuerdo mal, Rose había mencionado que había hecho alguna pasantía mientras estudiaba…

¡Bingo! Pensé en cuanto vi el nombre escrito en el apartado de _experiencia profesional_ : Uley & Royce. Era el bufete dónde había trabajado alrededor de un año como becaria. Había una carta de recomendación, que, aunque, estándar hablaba bien de ella.

El aviso de entrada de un email sacó mi atención del curriculum de Bella. Era de Jasper. Su esperada modificación… No perdía la fe en que un día lo entendería, pero hoy no era ese día, al parecer.

La imprimí para dársela a Bella mañana. Podía imaginarme su cara de alegría repelente al verla… Al menos algo alegraría mi día mañana.

Mi móvil sonó como cada día a las nueve menos cinco. Lo cogí sin mirarlo, porque sabía quién era.

-Hola mamá. – respondí. Cada día me llamaba a la misma hora. Ella decía que era para saber de mí, pero en realidad lo hacía para asegurarse que me iba a casa y dejaba la empresa.

\- Hola cariño, ¿aun trabajando? – preguntó casualmente, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hace… -

-De hecho ya salía, qué casualidad ¿verdad? – contesté riéndome porque si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que no hay nadie más perseverante que Esme Cullen. Daba igual que tuviese treinta y seis años, que hiciera media vida que no viviese con ellos o que pudiese dirigir un imperio, ella siempre pensaría que se tenía que hacer cargo de nosotros.

-Ya sabes lo que opino de tus horarios… pero, aunque no te lo creas, hoy no te llamaba por eso…- hasta yo me sorprendí por su casi admisión del cerco vigilante que mantenía sobre sus creciditos hijos – Jasper y papá han pensado que podríamos aprovechar que estamos todos en la ciudad y hacer una barbacoa… pero… necesitaría que me hicieras un favor –

-¿Yo? Claro… pero no sé en qué podría ayudarte – normalmente mamá no necesitaba de ayuda de nadie para preparar nada…

-He intentado invitar a Bella unas cuantas veces desde que llegó… ya sabes que no tiene a nadie aquí a parte de Emmet y Rose… pero ella siempre se ha negado. Y tu hermana y Emmet nunca le insisten. ¡Dicen que no la quieren presionar! Como si la fuéramos a torturar… - me reí al intentar imaginar a Emmet presionando a Bella a hacer cualquier cosa…

\- Mamá ¿y qué se supone que quieres que haga? – pregunté mientras apagaba mi ordenador.

-Habla con ella… tú eres su jefe, seguro que tienes más relación con ella que yo– insistió.

-Mamá…-intenté pararla resignado – Bella y yo no somos amigos, precisamente…

-¡Edward Cullen! – me interrumpió con un grito que casi me perfora los oídos - ¿Estás comportándote como un jefe amargado que se dedica a hacerle la vida imposible a sus trabajadores? Porque Dios sabe que yo no te he criado para eso. – acabó ofendida.

-No es eso mamá… que no seamos amigos no significa que la trate mal. Tiene veintidós años… -intenté buscar una excusa para que mi madre no se presentara en mi apartamento a patearme el culo por ser torturador de postgraduadas.

-Con la Señora Cope también te llevabas mucha diferencia y el trato era bueno… Edward no hay excusas para la mala educación…

-Mamá, vale. Hablaré con ella. ¿Contenta? – pregunté aunque no la dejé contestar. – Ahora te tengo que dejar. Hablamos. Besos.

Definitivamente Bella Swan había puesto mi mundo al revés.

.

Al menos hoy todo volvía a estar en orden.

Lauren se había presentado a trabajar y Bella se había asegurado de que se le quitaran las ganas de volver a ausentarse sin avisar del trabajo. Yo sabía lo que era sufrir a una Bella enfadada y estaba seguro que al final del día nuestra secretaría tendría la lección bien aprendida.

Bella no había hecho mucha sangre del e-mail de rectificación de Jasper, a pesar de que se le notaba demasiado lo entusiasmada que estaba por su triunfo. Aproveché ese momento de alegría para dejar caer lo de la comida de mamá. No me confirmó que iría, pero tampoco se negó y eso con mi asistente es todo un triunfo.

Sentí el intercomunicador.

-Señor Cullen, el señor Jenks está aquí. Lo hago pasar. – la voz de Bella me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-Perfecto, Bella. Que nadie nos interrumpa hasta que acabe.

Cuando vi al viejo Jenks entrar por la puerta sonreí.

Siempre arrastraba esa cojera congénita y unas pintas de lo más curiosas. Llevaba siempre la misma americana de pana negra con una camisa y pantalones dos tallas más grandes. Solo con lo que yo le pagaba podría tener a sueldo al mejor sastre de la maldita ciudad de Chicago, pero él prefería invertirlo en material para su mayor hobbie, la investigación privada. Tenía aparatos que harían sonrojar a la mismísima CIA y eso lo hacía ser el mejor.

-Cualquiera diría que he pedido hora con presidente del gobierno. Eres difícil de conseguir. – le saludé estrechando su mano.

-Solo he venido porque eres de los que mejor me paga. Si no tendrías que esperar más. – me dijo encendiéndose un cigarro.

Un día haría que las malditas alarmas de incendios del edificio saltaran.

-Lo que sea. – le dije mientras le pasaba una carpeta –Quiero toda la información sobre los últimos movimientos de Witherdale, Black y Hoffman. Todo. Quiero saber hasta a las personas a quién saludan por la calle. Algo han estado tramando a mis espaldas para joderme mis negocios y no lo voy a pasar por alto.

Jenks no digo nada solo asintió serio a todo lo que yo le decía.

-Dentro tienes el cheque para que comiences. El resto, como siempre, cuando me traigas lo que quiero saber.

Volvió a asentir. Jenks no era un hombre de palabras.

-Otra cosa antes de irte… - le dije al ver que ya se levantaba – Quiero información sobre Uley & Royce.

-¿Los abogados? – me preguntó algo intrigado.

-Exacto. Más bien, sobre ellos e Isabella Swan. Quiero saber si pasó algo mientras estuvo allí. Cualquier cosa que puedas considerar digna de interés. – especifiqué ante su mirada penetrante.

-¿Estás investigando a tu secretaria y hermana de tu mejor amigo? – me preguntó.

\- Tu trabajo no es interrogarme sino ofrecerme respuestas - contesté.

-Una cosa más… ¿Son dos investigaciones separadas? – me volvió a preguntar serio.

-Sí. Sé por dónde vas y yo también creo que si esos tres están tramando algo contra mí deben tener a un soplón en la empresa, pero esa persona no es Isabella. – le expliqué tajantemente.

Sabía cómo funcionaba su mente. Era rápido y creaba hipótesis con mayor facilidad y precisión que la mayoría de los mortales, pero esta vez se había equivocado. Bella no era ningún topo.

-Deduzco entonces que Emmet no debe saber nada de esta última parte – me dijo.

-De momento quedará entre tú y yo. – ni loco iba a dejar que Emmet se preocupara por algo que no era seguro y de lo que estoy seguro no sabe nada.

-En cuanto sepa algo tendrás noticias mías. – se levantó dando por finalizada la reunión.

.

Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por el gimnasio, pero después de la reunión de hoy necesitaba liberar adrenalina.

Quería presentar una propuesta mucho más arriesgada para los terrenos de Black. Bella y yo habíamos trabajado mucho en conseguir hacer el balance para que fuese viable para nosotros y demasiado tentador para que si Black tenía dudas sobre su fidelidad se le acabaran. Pero como no todo es perfecto, Rose y Jasper preferían no arriesgarse tanto. Ir sobre seguro y tener paciencia. Habíamos hecho algún que otro avance en las negociaciones, pero nada en firme.

Además, la sospecha de tener a alguien que le pasaba información a la competencia estaba consiguiendo que acabara desquiciado. No había dicho nada a mis hermanos sobre esto aún, porque sabía que les serviría para reafirmar su teoría sobre mi obsesión con James Withedale. Esperaría a los informes de Jenks para tomar decisiones al respecto.

Cuando entré un poco en calor me fui directo a la zona de artes marciales. Había un lugar reservado con varios sacos donde podías practicar. Me serviría para descargar adrenalina.

Al entrar vi que Alan estaba por allí preparando una zona. Había sido entrenador mío y de Emmet durante un tiempo. Se encargaba de hacer nuestras rutinas de entrenamiento cuando ambos veníamos de manera regular. Ahora él era padre y apenas tenía tiempo y yo simplemente no tenía tiempo.

-¡Benditos los ojos que te ven por aquí! – me saludó cuando me vió.

-Siempre pensé que mi padre hacía menos de lo que realmente hacía – dije bromeando – voy a tener que conseguir que vuelva a trabajar si quiero ponerme en forma de nuevo.

Él rió conmigo.

En parte era verdad. Sabía que el trabajo que hacía papá como director de Cullen Hotels & Resorts era duro y dejaba poco tiempo libre, pero cuando lo tienes que sufrir en tus propias carnes es cuando eres consciente de todo. La realidad cae sobre ti a peso muerto.

-¿Tienes un rato para unos golpes? – pregunté mientras me ponía los guantes.

-Me gustaría, pero tengo una clase con una alumna nueva. – me explicó cuando vi que sus ojos se iluminaron dirección a la puerta – que si no me equivoco acaba de entrar por la puerta.

-¿Bella? – dije asombrado cuando la vi.

-¿La conoces? – me preguntó mirándome sorprendido.

-Es la hermana de Emmet – expliqué aunque sin lograr entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Vi que Bella se dirigía hacia nosotros con cara confundida.

-Hola…Soy Bella Swan - se presentó dándole la mano a Alan y con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro - ¿Edward? No sabía que venías a este gimnasio… - me dijo cuándo se giró para saludarme.

Había conseguido superar mi deslumbramiento inicial con Bella… Pero viéndola con esas mallas y ese top apretado me estaba volviendo a nublar el entendimiento.

-Hacía tiempo que no venía, de hecho, pero con el ritmo de trabajo de los últimos días lo necesitaba – le contesté dejando mis pensamientos a un lado.

-Como os conocéis… Dame unos minutos y te buscaré a alguien Edward. Ahora vengo, chicos – nos anunció Alan mientras nos dejaba solos.

-¿Desde cuándo vienes aquí? – pregunté para romper el silencio siempre imperante entre Bella y yo en cualquier situación que no fuera la oficina.

-He comenzado esta semana… - se explicó nerviosa. –

-¿Y de todo lo que puedes hacer te has decido por el boxeo? Espero que no sea para patearme el culo cuando te pido el café de las mañanas… - ella hizo una cara de indignación muy graciosa – No creas que no me he dado cuenta que un día me tirarás el café por encima. – dije riéndome de ella.

\- Quizás sea buena idea. Lo añadiré a la lista, como cuando me haces llamar a los del hotel de la quinta avenida de Nueva York porque no los soportas y soy yo quién soporto sus terribles excusas y sus llantos – me dijo divertida con el mismo aire de sabelotodo de siempre.

-Dame tus manos – dije mientras me sentaba en una silla que había cerca y ponía otra delante de mí.

-¿Perdona? – me dijo poniendo sus manos en su espalda.

¿Sentiría algún placer extraño en llevarme la contraria?

-Tienes que vendártelas para protegerte. No creo que en tu primer día vayas a hacer nada del otro mundo, pero es importante. – le expliqué haciendo que se sentara delante al fin en la maldita silla.

Le cogí una de sus manos y no pude evitar acariciarla. Era extremadamente suave. Intentó retirarla, pero la cogí más fuerte. La miré severamente. Era hora que dejara de llevarme la contraria. Ella no me dijo nada, pero bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio.

Mi mente se volvió a nublar pensando en ese labio comprimido por sus dientes y en lo que daría por ser yo quien lo mordiera.

¡Edward para!

-¿Así que por qué el boxeo? – pregunté intentando distraerme de sus tentadores labios.

-He intentado el yoga, pero en el primer saludo al sol ya estaba aburrida. No sé dejar la mente en blanco, respirar y mantener el equilibrio a la vez. – dijo un poco desesperada.

La miré y tenía la misma cara de fastidio que ponían Emmet y Ted. No eran personas muy nerviosas, pero necesitaban la acción.

-Me parece una buena alternativa. –estaba seguro es que esto sería un buen complemento a su carácter - ¿Sabe Emmet que vienes? Nosotros también comenzamos con Alan. – le expliqué.

-No… yo no se lo he dicho. No es como si necesitara pedirle permiso para cada cosa que hago. – me contestó sacando su vena orgullosa.

-Y entonces ¿cómo has sabido de este sitio? – pregunté mientras acababa con sus delicadas manos, ignorando su respuesta sobre Emmet.

Alan entró de nuevo, con un compañero haciendo que Bella no me pudiese contestar.

-Veo que ya estás lista – dijo haciendo referencia a sus manos- ¿Comenzamos? – Bella asintió emocionada – Edward, este es George. Se ocupara de ti.

No estaba seguro sí George quería acabar conmigo o ponerme en forma. Estaba sudando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, pero a pesar del cansancio, me sentía genial. Había conseguido concentrarme únicamente en mi saco y mis golpes y dejar la mente en blanco de todo tipo de preocupaciones.

La única veta de realidad que se filtraba venía de la otra punta de la sala. Bella estaba dándolo todo en su primer día. Estaba atenta y ponía todo su esfuerzo. Sin lugar a dudas, había encontrado algo que le gustaba. Se le notaba en la cara.

Una hora más tarde dimos por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy. Vi que Bella se estaba despidiendo de Alan, quién estaba más que encantado con su nueva alumna.

La esperé en la puerta de la sala.

-¿Cómo ha ido? – le pregunté mientras le pasaba una toalla.

-Creo que me he pasado más tiempo en el suelo y dándole caricias al aire que otra cosa, pero a parte de eso, bien. – dijo con una sonrisa en su boca. Estaba feliz.

-Tranquila, nadie comienza siendo SuperWoman. – le contesté.

-¡Bella! – sentí que alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas.

Al girarme vi a Alice Brandon.

Todo tuvo sentido de golpe. Alice. La clase de yoga frustrada. La elección de este gimnasio por parte de Bella…

-Alice… se me ha hecho tarde ¿ya te vas? – le dijo apenada.

Alice ya estaba cambiada con ropa de calle mientras Bella estaba completamente sudada por su entrenamiento.

-Te estaba esperando, tengo un libro no te preocupes, te espero. – le contestó su amiga – Hola Edward – dijo reparando en mi presencia. La saludé con un cabeceó.

Hacía varios años que no hablaba con ella, pero su voz seguía siendo como unas campanillas.

-No te preocupes, no me esperes. Total, no vamos en la misma dirección. Nos vemos mañana. – escuché que Bella le decía.

Vi que Alice miraba a Bella con una cara rara y decidí avanzarme para darles algo de intimidad.

Entré a los vestidores y después de una buena ducha me sentí como nuevo.

Al salir vi a Bella sentada en los sillones de la entrada. Volvía a ir con tejanos y sudadera, muy parecida al día del cumpleaños de Ted. Lo que más me sorprendió era que su pelo mojado de la ducha caía sobre sus hombros. Era la primera vez que la veía sin esos peinados tan firmes que acostumbraba a llevar, en los que ni un pelo se salía de su sitio.

Preciosa.

Parecía una niña vestida de esa manera y con su mirada nerviosa recorriendo todo el local. Me sentí un poco pervertido de pensar así. Últimamente estos pensamientos se cruzaban con más frecuencia de la deseada por mi traicionera mente.

Vi que se ponía de pie en cuanto me vio. ¿Me estaría esperando?

-¿Necesitas que te acerque a algún sitio? – pregunté sin entender por qué, al parecer, me estaba esperando.

-No – dijo moviendo nerviosa los dedos de sus manos. – Yo… No sé cómo decirte esto…

-¿Ha pasado algo? – me puse en alerta. Su actitud cada vez me extrañaba más. Ella nunca dudaba.

\- ¿Conoces a Alice? – me preguntó cerrando los ojos.

Aproveché ese momento de timidez para observarla. Seguía sin llevar ni una gota de maquillaje, pero sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, rompiendo su característica palidez.

-¿A Alice Brandon? Sí que la conozco, pero si los informes de personal no me engañan tú también la conoces. – respondí con una sonrisa.

Esta conversación había dado un giro captando toda mi intención.

-¿Tú también sabes de los avisos? ¡No hay intimidad en esta empresa! – me dijo transformando su timidez en un creciente enfado.

-Se informa a todos los jefes de departamento de quién haya hecho saltar la alarma. Y yo soy tú jefe directo. Pero si lo que te preocupa es si he leído la conversación, no lo he hecho. Aunque no por falta interés sobre qué es lo que tanto habláis tú y la Señorita Brandon para que hayáis hecho saltar la seguridad diez veces ya. – le contesté con una diversión que crecía a medida que ella se iba enfadando.

-Me gustaría saber qué narices conforma ese filtro de seguridad ¿¡Todo el puñetero diccionario?! – dijo poniéndose de puntillas sobre sus pies para estar un poco más cerca de mí en una postura que supongo intentaba ser retadora.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que sin tacones Bella era casi una cabeza más baja que yo.

-No te ofusques… diría que te estás desviando del tema clave. – dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros para intentar calmarla.

Ella se separó rápidamente de mí, como si mi toque la quemara.

Me di cuenta que cada vez necesitaba más contacto con ella.

-Tienes razón. – dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza – Alice me ha pedido… que bueno… tú ya sabes… como tú y ella… - me miró intentando que le echará un cable, pero yo estaba demasiado entretenido viendo a mí siempre eficiente asistente pasar un poco de apuro.

-¿Yo y ella qué, Bella? – dije cruzándome de brazos. - ¿Deberíamos ir a otro sitio a hablar de esto? – pregunté dándome cuenta que seguíamos en la entrada del gimnasio.

-No, aquí está bien. La parada de metro está aquí al lado. – me explicó.

-¿Vas a volver en casa en metro? – la interrumpí antes que pudiera continuar.

-Al menos que hayas decidido poner a cada trabajador de la empresa un chófer privado, sí voy a ir en metro. – me dijo tratándome como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Vamos, te llevo. – decidí, poniéndome en marcha para salir, pero ella no me siguió.

Al girarme la vi plantada en el mismo sitio con cara seria. Rodeé los ojos como respuesta a la cabezonería de mi terca asistente. Deseé tener a Ted conmigo en ese momento. Ese niño era el único humano en la faz de la tierra que podía hacer que Isabella Swan hiciese algo sin discutirlo mil veces antes.

-Bella es tarde, estamos a mediados de octubre y hace frío para que tú vayas con el pelo mojado por ahí. No me puedo permitir el lujo que cojas la baja médica ahora mismo, así que haz el favor de dejarme que te lleve a casa. – le dije poniendo una mano en su espalda para empujarla.

Ella caminó enseguida para estar un paso por delante de mí.

-Es que no es de eso de lo que yo te quería hablar… ¡No me estás escuchando! – me dijo mientras íbamos caminando por hacía el parking que quedaba delante del gimnasio.

-Yo diría que es no te estás comunicando, no que yo no te quiera escuchar… - especifiqué.

Escuché que murmuraba algo para ella y cogía aire. Seguramente me quería arrancar la cabeza con alguna técnica nueva que habría aprendido hoy.

-Te quería hacer una petición… un favor…más o menos… - me explicó mientras le abría la puerta del coche para que entrara.

En cuanto me subí se giró para mirarme.

-No es por mi… es Alice… - me preguntaba cuándo sería capaz de soltarlo –

-Oh es verdad que todo esto era sobre Alice Brandon y yo ¿no? – volví a la carga. – Soy todo oídos. – añadí divertido con todo esto.

\- Está bien. Alice y Jasper están juntos. – dijo cogiendo aire y mirándome, supongo intentado ver cómo reaccionaba. – Y como tú y ella tuvisteis una relación, ella le gustaría que te avisara antes para que no te lo tomes mal cuando llegues a la comida del domingo. Porque ya sabes… va a ser como su presentación oficial en la familia Cullen…

Desvié mi mirada levemente de la carretera para echarle un vistazo a su rostro y, a pesar de la oscuridad que ya había, se podía percibir que estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho ella directamente? ¿O mi hermano? – pregunté.

\- ¡Y yo qué sé! Si estás enfadado se lo dices a ellos, a poder ser antes de la comida, no vayas a montar un numerito delante de la familia… Alice ya tiene bastantes reparos a ir. – me contestó.

-No estoy enfadado. Solo era curiosidad… Sinceramente, ya era hora que lo admitiesen, un viaje de ascensor más con ellos y acabaría siendo yo quién me lo autoconfesara. – dije riéndome del bufido que soltó Bella.

-¿Lo sabías? – me contestó volviéndose a girar hacía mí, prácticamente saltando sobre su asiento.

Mi teléfono sonó impidiéndome contestar. Con el entretenimiento que había tenido me había olvidado completamente del ritual de mi madre. Eran las nueve.

-Hola mamá. – dije pulsando el botón de manos libres. – Tengo puesto el manos libres, Bella va a mi lado.

-Ohhh Bella cariño, no sabes la ilusión que me ha hizo cuando Rose me dijo que vendrás el domingo. – dijo mi madre olvidándose completamente de mí. – Espero que mi hijo no te tenga trabajando a estas horas…

-No señora Cullen, nos hemos encontrado por casualidad a la salida del gimnasio y se ha ofrecido a llevarme a casa. – explicó Bella al ver que mi madre tenía más interés en hablar con ella que conmigo.

-En ese caso cuelgo, no quiero que os despistéis mientras conducís. Un beso. Os veo el domingo a los dos. – se despidió con tono dulce.

Al menos esta llamada serviría para que me dejara tranquilo con mí supuesto trato nefasto a Bella.

-Volvamos a la parte que me explicabas cómo ya sabias que Alice y Jasper estaban juntos y me has dejado pasar el mayor de los ridículos… - me dijo seria Bella.

-Conozco a mi hermano y solo un ciego no se daría cuenta como mira a Alice. Además, tendrías que escuchar las excusas que inventa Jasper para no subirse al ascensor si aún no ha llegado su chica cada mañana – le expliqué divertido.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho que ya lo sabías? – me cuestionó indignada.

-Porque me habría perdido casi quince minutos de diversión. No es muy común verte en apuros. – confesé riéndome.

-¡Eres cruel, Edward Cullen! – me contestó pegándome en el brazo.

Si así pegaba el primer día de boxeo, intentaría no meterme con ella cuando su entrenamiento con Alan fuera a más.

-Alice no tendría que estar preocupada y menos enviarte a ti para hablar conmigo. Soy un caballero, no voy a hablar de nuestra relación, pero no fue nada serio y si ellos son felices juntos, me alegro. – decidí ceder un poco por lo mal que lo había pasado. Era una buena amiga si se había metido en ese charco por intentar hacer sentir mejor a Alice. –

-¿Os conocisteis en la empresa? – me preguntó curiosa.

-¿No te lo ha explicado? – Pregunté a lo que ella solo negó con su cabeza – No… ella ya trabajaba para la empresa, pero no. Nos conocimos en el gimnasio. No teníamos muchas cosas en común para llegar a plantearnos tener algo serio, pero es una buena chica. – expliqué brevemente.

Un caballero no tenía memoria.

Lo que le había dicho a Bella era la pura verdad. Alice era una buena chica. Nos conocimos hace casi cuatro años en el gimnasio. Yo hacía un par de días natación y la piscina quedaba cerca de sus clases de yoga. Había habido atracción en un primer momento, pero una vez la atracción sexual desapareció todo acabó por ambas partes. No teníamos nada en común, y por muy bien que nos caíamos no había futuro para nosotros como pareja. Cada uno siguió por su camino, sin reproches, lágrimas o discusiones. Algo que podía decir de pocas personas.

Había notado la química con Jasper desde que los vi juntos en una reunión para la renovación de un hotel en Los Ángeles. Era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos en un proyecto. A partir de ahí, no sé cómo había evolucionado su historia, pero esta presentación oficial era algo que llevaba esperando desde hace bastante. A Jasper se le veía ansioso por dejar de disimular lo que sentía por Alice.

-Me cae bien. Es de las pocas amistades que he hecho aquí. – me confesó Bella. –

El viaje hasta casa de Bella nos llevó más de veinte minutos en coche, así que comencé a poner en duda la capacidad de mi asistente para calcular las distancias. ¿Sería seguro que fuera a esas horas de la noche sola hasta su casa cada vez que fuera al gimnasio?

-Sabes… creo que debería avisarte de que estoy intentando reventar el filtro diabólico de seguridad de la empresa. Cohíbe mi libertad de expresión. – me dijo con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

Era la primera vez que la veía así conmigo, tratándome como a uno más. Relajada, sonriente. El pelo se le había secado un poco y lo tenía completamente ondulado dándole un aire aún más salvaje. Era la versión liberada de Bella.

Sí, así se veía. Libre.

Si siempre fuera así…

-¿Es eso una amenaza? – contesté girándome hacia ella aprovechando que ya había estacionado delante de su bloque de pisos.

\- Debería. Soy muy perseverante cuando me propongo algo. – acabó con un ligera carcajada. – Gracias por traerme, ha sido muy amable de tu parte. Hasta mañana. – se despidió mientras abría la puerta de coche.

-Hasta mañana. – me despedí aunque dudo mucho que me sintiera.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Parece que os sale competencia y Edward comienza a tener también sus propias teorías jajaja Además, por si fueran pocas las horas que pasan en la empresa parece que ahora también van a compartir gimnasio…**

 **Ya sabéis que espero con muchas ganas vuestros comentarios para saber qué pensáis de este par.**

 **La siguiente actualización será el viernes, y ya os adelanto que esta vez sí será la comida familiar.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	9. Reuniones familiares

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooooola!**

 **Os traigo el capítulo del fin de semana xD**

 **Una vez más muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. ¡Sois geniales! Dan ganas de seguir escribiendo a pesar de la calor que está haciendo que solo hace que derretirme a poco a poco jajaja**

Una vez más me gustaría dejar dicho que, la primera parte del capítulo (así como esta pequeñita trama Alice/Bella) está inspirada en el libro **"Attachments" de Rainbow Rowell** (en España se tradujo como _"Enlazados")._

 **Sin más, os dejo con la reunión familiar desde la cabecita de Bella ;)**

 **.**

 **REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Se me cerraban los ojos. La sesión de entrenamiento había hecho mella en mí. Y ahora tenía que sacarme el cansancio a base de cafés. Era la primera vez desde que había entrado a trabajar que le había hecho con gusto el café a Edward. Uno para él y otro para mí. Necesitaba la cafeína en vena. Y, quizás, un ibuprofeno más.

Una ventanita emergente me despertó, recordándome que tenía que dejar de mirar la pantalla embobada y comenzar a hacer algo productivo hoy.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** ¿Dónde estabas está mañana? Te he esperado con café, pero me lo he tenido que beber al ver que no venías.

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** Me he dormido. Y después he tenido que correr un maratón para llegar a la reunión con Springsteen.

Después de la primer aviso que nos dio Rose, Alice y yo nos aventuramos a adivinar qué palabras serían las clave dentro del sistema de alarmas. Obviamente, los nombres y apellidos de los jefes eran fáciles de deducir, así que les pusimos algunos motes. Edward era Bruce Springsteen, debido al apodo del cantante como _"The Boss"._

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** Ya, ya, me parece todo muy emocionante, de verdad, pero qué novedades tienes DEL TEMA. ¿Conseguiste llevar a cabo la misión?

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** ¿Sabes que Springsteen también sabe de nuestros avisos? Al parecer ya hemos conseguido hacer saltar la liebre diez veces. ¿Crees que tendremos un récord? Me preguntó si nos darán un premio si conseguimos ser las que más veces lo consiguen… Algo así como el cliente un millón.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** ¿CÓÓÓMO? ¿Me estás diciendo que todo llega hasta Springsteen? Me bajo de la vida. Y soy baja definitiva de la comida del fin de semana. Fue bonito mientras duro… ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** Eres una Drama Queen jajaja Al parecer el aviso llega al jefe de departamento del trabajador en cuestión… tú aún tienes suerte. Mi jefe es EL JEFE ¬¬ Y si yo he dicho que iba a la comida, TÚ VAS. Es una amenaza.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** Últimamente estás muy rebelde… no estoy segura que el boxeo te vaya a ayudar a canalizar bien tu humor ;P Ahora volvamos AL TEMA. ¿Misión cumplida o no?

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** Sí. Pero hay un pequeño problema…

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** ¡Bella! No pares de teclear ahora ¿¡no tienes piedad?! Definitivamente no voy a esa comida. ¿Tendría que ir presentando mi dimisión? ¡Haaabla!

Solté una pequeña risa por el dramatismo de Alice. Y me tomé mi tiempo para saborear ese histerismo. Se lo tenía un poco merecido por el mal rato que pasé ayer con Edward. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba tanta vergüenza.

Me duché a toda velocidad para intentar alcanzarlo antes que se fuera. Estaba tan nerviosa porque no se me escapara que ni me sequé el pelo, no me di cuenta que podría pillar una pulmonía hasta que Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa. ¡Lo que se hace por los amigos! Y encima resulta que él ya lo sabía todo o, si más no, lo intuía. ¡Maldito sea! Y yo intentando sacar palabras de dónde no las había. Lo curioso de esa tarde es que me demostró que Edward no es un hombre rencoroso. Según he conseguido recabar por los dos lados, el romance de Edward y Alice fue más bien fugaz y pasional que amoroso, pero me pareció muy bonito que Edward reservara para su intimidad la relación que habían tenido. No todos los hombres prefieren callar antes que poder alardear.

Bebí otro sorbo de mi café y me dispuse, ahora sí, a contestar a mí amiga.

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** No le tuve que decir nada… porque él ya lo sabía. Al parecer tú y Jasper sois bastante obvios. Y si puedo añadir algo en su defensa es que si todos los viajes de ascensor son como los del otro día, dudo que le sorprenda a nadie que os haya visto.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** ¿QUÉ? ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA! ¿Crees que es muy tarde para cancelarlo? Total, solo estamos a miércoles…

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** No. Ni se te ocurra le romperías el corazón a tu , así que olvídate… además, ya pasé yo la vergüenza por ti… Y sí, estoy rodando los ojos. Y me debes una copa. Todo el alcohol de esta ciudad no me hará olvidar ese viaje en coche. Nunca.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** ¿Te llevo en coche? ¿Hablasteis de algo más? Daaaame más información. La necesito como el aire que respiro.

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** Adiós Alice. Me voy a trabajar. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** ¡Mierda Bella! ¡No me dejes así!

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** ¡Alice habíamos acordado no usar palabrotas! ¡Va a volver a saltar la alarma!

Mi idea de hacer saltar el sistema cada vez tenía más forma y fuerza en mí, pero seguramente Edward me mataría. Rose se encargaría de rematarme y Emmet… Él seguro me apoyaría. Pero claro, ahora que sabía que los avisos no se quedaban en el departamento de personal que gestionaba mi dulce cuñada sino que llegaban a Edward y seguramente al jefe gruñón de Alice o al propio Jasper ya no me hacía tanta gracia. La verdad es que si llegaban a Jasper, Alice estaba salvada, lo tenía en el bote… En cambio yo tenía un hueso.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** Desde hace diez minutos vivo al límite. Soy una Daredevil. La mujer sin miedo. Mi vida se desmorona como punto culminante este domingo ¡Me da igual todo!

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** Estás fatal. Nos vemos luego. Espero mi margarita.

El día siguió con el caos habitual. Vamos, la más pura rutina.

Ya visualizaba mi margarita. Solo faltaba desviar las llamadas, como cada día, para que nadie molestara a Edward y mi jornada estaría acabada.

Una vez hecho, recogí mis cosas y me fui a despedir de mi jefe. Aun no sabía porque lo hacía, pero los primeros días se me hacía muy violento irme sin decir nada mientras él se quedaba trabajando, así que siempre asomaba la cabeza para decirle adiós. Se había convertido en una rutina sin la que me costaba visualizar mi final de la jornada. La última imagen de mi día siempre era la de Edward concentrado en su despacho. Sin la chaqueta y completamente despeinado mientras leía lo que fuera. Siempre se dejaba lo más complicado para última hora.

Toqué a la puerta y esperé hasta escuchar su profunda voz para entrar, solo que esta vez me abrió él mismo la puerta.

Tenía una sonrisa torcida en la cara. Después de tantas semanas con él ya sabía diferenciar algunas de sus expresiones y ésta, sin duda, significaba que tenía algún _As_ en la manga que le divertía especialmente. No era una diversión común, más bien es esa felicidad que te da la adrenalina. Parecía un animal que ha visto a su presa y sabe que las tiene todas consigo para hacerse con ella.

Y lo peor de todo es que era mi preferida. Estaba arrebatador.

-¿Te vas ya? – me preguntó aprovechando que yo no decía nada.

-Sí… ¿usted también? – pregunté extrañada viendo que ya tenía la americana puesta.

-Sí, he decidido salir antes. Me sentó bien ir ayer al gimnasio, va bien recuperar viejas rutinas. Pero antes quería darte una cosa… de última hora.

Se acercó de nuevo a su escritorio para coger unas hojas. ¿Ahora pensaba darme más trabajo para hacer? No me lo podía haber dado antes o, mejor, mañana.

Volvió a mí con la sonrisa torcida aun en su rostro.

¿Sabría que podía derretir medio polo norte con esa sonrisa?

-Toma. Os irá bien a ti y a Alice. – me dijo en tono ligero.

Era una hoja con listas de palabras. ¡Las palabras clave que hacían saltar el sistema de seguridad!

-¿Sabe que está jugando con fuego? Sigo firmemente convencida de mi plan. Sé que no es muy inteligente contárselo al jefe, pero ese desliz no me va a tirar atrás – contesté en broma mientras leía la lista.

-Me gusta jugar con fuego… - comentó mirándome fijamente con un destello que no conseguía identificar en su mirada - Y teniendo en cuenta tus ideas de sabotaje y que eres la hermana de Emmet, creo que estoy corriendo uno de los mayores riesgos de mi vida. – dijo irónicamente.

No dijo nada más, se limitó a reírse de mí, mientras me empujaba ligeramente con una mano en mi espalda fuera del despacho.

¿Podría notar la descarga que me traspasaba cada vez que me tocaba? Normalmente, no me sentía a gusto con el toque de personas ajenas, pero no era este el motivo de la electricidad que había entre Edward y yo. Siempre me había sentido segura con él.

Como siempre que él se empeñaba en acompañarme me adelanté un paso. Era una manera bastante útil y sutil de apartarme de él sin parecer una mal educada. Ya había tenido bastantes charlas de Emmet, desde mi llegada, sobre mi trato poco cercano con Edward.

¡Esta lista era un despropósito!

-¿¡En serio?! – pregunté un poco estupefacta. Levanté mi mirada hacía Edward mientras entrabamos al ascensor. - ¿Qué clase de persona utilizaría el chat de empresa para hablar de las posturas de kamasutra? – acabé riendo.

-Te sorprenderías, Bella… te sorprenderías… - me dijo riéndose junto a mí.

Si había empleados que habían hecho saltar la alarma con la mitad de las palabras de esta lista, Alice y yo éramos unas almas cándidas a su lado.

Nuestra carcajada se apagó cuando las puertas se abrieron en la planta cuarenta y nueve. Entraron varios trabajadores, entre ellos Alice que se puso a mi lado.

Le pasé la lista para que le echará un ojo. Vi un poco de sorpresa y confusión en sus ojos cuando tuvo el papel entre las manos, pero rápidamente entendió qué era.

-Hay palabras que no sabía ni que existían ¿Se supone que son insultos? – murmuró bajito cerca de mi oído - ¡Oh my god! No me lo puedo creer – dijo esta vez mucho más alto y acompañado de una estrepitosa carcajada que hizo que todo el mundo se girara para comprobar si se había vuelto loca.

Al mirarla no pude evitar reírme con ella, aunque con un dedo en mis labios intenté hacer el signo del silencio.

Fue en vano.

Me mordí el labio para intentar controlar mi risa. Sentí un ligero movimiento a mi lado y al girarme pude ver como Edward, aunque intentaba disimular, también sonreía mientras me miraba fijamente.

No sé si era el ambiente distendido que acabábamos de tener o qué, pero me daba la sensación que veía a otra persona. Alguien menos imponente, más cercano. Y sin lugar a dudas un Edward mucho más atractivo…Mucho más peligroso.

.

Estaba dando vueltas por mi apartamento nerviosa. Emmet había quedado en pasarme a buscar en diez minutos para ir a casa de los Señores Cullen para la comida familiar.

A mi habitual animadversión para las reuniones de ese estilo se le sumaba una amiga loca que llevaba toda la mañana enviándome _Whatsapp_. Con lo tranquila que hubiese estado yo durmiendo hasta tarde y pasándome todo el día tumbada en el sofá en pijama viendo _Netflix_. ¡No había derecho!

Sentí el timbre de la puerta de la calle sonar y bajé directa, sin contestar. ¡Total, solo podía ser Emmet!

Cuando llegué a la puerta vi a mi hermano esperándome fuera del coche. Me recordó a la imagen de Edward el día de nuestro viaje a Seattle. A veces era escalofriante saber lo mucho que se parecían los dos. Habían pasado tantos años juntos que tenían hasta algunas de las mismas manías.

-¿Tú crees que alguna vez esa puerta estará cerrada? En serio Bella, puede entrar cualquiera y mucho más si no tenéis portero… - me dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente en modo de saludo.

Si antes lo pensaba, antes se encargaba mi hermano de confirmarme el gran parecido que tenía con Edward… O quizás solo era yo que era demasiado diferente a ellos. Quizás el salto generacional era más evidente de lo que yo me pensaba… Y ellos siempre me verían como una niña a la que cuidar y advertir hasta la eternidad de los peligros del mundo que la rodeaba.

-Emmet por mucho que lo repitas no vas a conseguir que por arte de magia se solucione, pero si te quedas más tranquilo envié un email al administrador para decirle que la puerta no cierra bien. – intenté ser paciente, una vez más, y entender su preocupación por mi como algo tierno y dulce y no como un dolor de muelas.

-¡Hola mi amor! – saludé a mi sobrino que me esperaba con su inocente sonrisa desde su silla adaptable. – Hola Rose. – mi cuñada me saludó con una sonrisa girándose desde el asiento de copiloto.

Emmet acababa de arrancar cuando Ted tiró de mi brazo para captar mi atención.

-¡Tiaaaa! Sabes que con papá hemos alargado la vía de tren que me compraste. El tío Edward me compró más trozos y un tren más grande. ¡Hace humo y todo! – me contó emocionado.

¡Oh el maravilloso tío Edward! Ted tenía una ligera obsesión con él…

No pudimos hablar de mucho porque mi verborreico sobrino monopolizó toda la conversación.

La casa de los Cullen estaba en un barrio residencial situado relativamente a las afueras de Chicago. Era una casa grande, con jardín. Lo que te esperas de cualquier casa americana, pero sin la bandera en la puerta. Eso sí, un porche con sus plantas perfectas. A pesar de todo esto, si algo sobresalía de esa casa cuando la mirabas era cariño. Amor. Sabías que detrás de esas paredes olía a comida recién hecha y te esperaban unos brazos cariñosos para darte un abrazo en tus peores días.

Sentí mucha nostalgia. Nostalgia de Forks y mis tíos a los que hacía demasiado que no iba a ver. Nostalgia de mis padres y nuestra alocada casa en Jacksonville.

Sentí que la pequeña manita de Ted tiraba de mí, con sus ojos llenos de ganas de entrar a casa de sus abuelos. Le lancé una sonrisa a Emmet para que estuviera tranquilo. Lo tenía controlado. Como siempre.

La puerta se abrió poco después que Ted tocará el timbre con su insistencia habitual.

Carlise Cullen estaba en el otro lado. Él y Esme eran las personas mejor conservadas que yo conocía. Según mis cálculos debían rondar los sesenta años y nadie en este planeta, ni la vecina más envidiosa, les podría más de cincuenta y algo.

-Abuuuuuu – chilló mi sobrino tirándose a los brazos de su abuelo que lo cogió en brazos –

-Campeón ¿has crecido desde la última vez que te vi? – dijo Carlise exagerando su sorpresa.

-No papá, pero no será por lo que come. Él y su padre me van a arruinar. – contestó Rose haciendo que su hijo bajara de los brazos de Carlise y llevándoselo para dentro.

Ahora que no tenía a Ted al lado comenzaba a ponerme más nerviosa. Él siempre era una buena distracción para los nervios.

-Bella… discúlpame. Es un placer tenerte en casa – me saludó abrazándome tiernamente. Era tan cercano… - Por favor pasad y tú querida siéntete como en casa – me dijo mientras saludaba a Emmet.

Los seguí hasta el comedor dónde Ted ya acaparaba la atención de su abuela y su tío. Rose estaba sentada también en uno de los sillones.

Esme se levantó con una tierna sonrisa y me envolvió en sus brazos de la misma manera que lo había hecho su marido hace unos minutos.

-Me alegra mucho que aceptaras la invitación. Es un placer para nosotros tenerte en casa. Sé que tu familia está lejos y quiero que sepas que esta casa es la tuya siempre que quieras.

Esme era sin lugar a dudas una madre estupenda, no solo para sus hijos, sino para todo el mundo. Era imposible apartar ese halo maternal de su mirada.

-Gracias – dije con la voz entrecortada, lo que llamó la atención de todo el mundo en la sala.

Esme pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y los estrechó con suavidad reconfortándome un poco.

-Está bien campeón, déjame saludar a tu tía. Sabes que no es de buena educación ignorar a los invitados. – escuché que decía Edward mientras levantaba de su regazo a Ted para ponerse de pie.

-Hola. Bienvenida a casa – dijo acercándose con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué se levantaba? No hacía falta… y ¿Por qué tenía esa sonrisa tan bonita en la cara? Se acercó hasta que estuvo delante de mí y me abrazó. ¿Por qué me estaba abrazando? Un abrazo cordial, de los que se dan por educación, pero aún así, no era frecuente entre nosotros… ¿Le habría sermoneado Emmet a él también?

Su esencia me inundó. Olía muy bien. Era un olor fuerte, pero no de los que marean, sino de los que te dejan con ganas de ir siguiéndoles el rastro por la calle.

-¿Estás bien? – me dijo muy flojito con sus labios a la altura de mi oreja.

-S...sí… - contesté nerviosa pero esta vez por la cercanía con Edward y no por los recuerdos que me había traído el cariño maternal de Esme.

-Bien, pues sonríe un poco o mi madre te va a acribillar a atenciones y preguntas.- me aconsejó a media voz guiñándome un ojo- Además, esta comida va a ser muy divertida – me contestó divertido haciendo referencia a Alice y Jasper.

Él no tardó mucho en separarse y volvió al lado de mi sobrino y Emmet que estaban liados con un libro de instrucciones.

Yo me senté en una butaca que quedaba justo al lado del lado del sofá dónde estaba Edward. Delante de mí, en un sillón idéntico a mío estaba Rose.

Cuando llegó Carlise con una jarra de bebidas para todos la conversación comenzó a fluir abandonando el tema de los juguetes de Ted, que seguía apoyado en su tío mirando las instrucciones que según podía entrever eran de trenes, para centrarnos en temas más adultos.

-Así que fue de Jasper la idea de la comida… - comenzó Rose a hablar con un tono sospechoso.

Algo me decía que la presencia de Alice iba a ser de todo menos sorpresa. Y la sonrisa burlona que se les había puesto en la cara a mi hermano y Edward me lo confirmaba.

-Si llamó a tu padre para una cosa de la empresa y acabaron organizando una comida… ¡Ojala todos hicierais lo mismo! – dijo Esme a su hija.

-¿El que llamar a papá para atosigarlo con cosas de trabajo? Lo recordaré la próxima vez que os vayáis de vacaciones – contestó de broma Rose haciendo reír a su padre y hermano.

-Tonterías. Tendríais que venir más y tú, Edward Cullen, no te rías porque hasta esta semana te tenía que llamar para que salieses de tu oficina cada día – dijo Esme haciendo reír a todos menos a Edward que se limitó a rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Ya no te quedas hasta tarde? -preguntó Emmet curioso – Alguna chica es la culpable de eso…- dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su amigo pasando por encima de la cabeza de su hijo.

Edward negó con la cabeza aunque su cara transmitía algo de tensión.

-He vuelto a hacer boxeo… necesitaba liberar tensiones. – explicó Edward haciendo que la cara de Emmet se iluminara. Algo me decía que se había activado una especie de necesidad en cuanto escuchó nombrarlo a Edward.

¡Lo que me faltaba Emmet en el gimnasio también! Ya había tenido suficiente encontrándome a Edward cada día en la sala. Yo solo iba tres días a la semana, pero todos los días me lo había encontrado en la misma sala entrenando. Al parecer había retomado su entrenamiento con ganas.

Seguramente, era eso lo que comenzaba a hacer fallar mis defensas. Si lo pensaba fríamente pasaba con Edward más horas que con cualquier otro ser vivo. Entre las horas en la oficina y el tiempo en el gimnasio era raro no abrir los ojos y tener esos ojos verdes delante. Al principio había sido un poco raro, en la oficina era todo fácil porque sabía cuál era nuestra relación, pero fuera era todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo se supone que me tengo que comportar? Y lo peor de todo ¿cómo consigo que todo eso no me influya en mi trabajo? Había conseguido mantener cierta distancia, pero era realmente imposible cuando él se seguía empeñando en ayudarme a ponerme las vendas o me esperaba para acercarme a casa porque se negaba a que cogiera el metro a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Tú también vas al mismo gimnasio, entonces, Bella? – preguntó Esme seguramente relacionando lo que acababa de decir Edward con la llamada del coche.

Sentí todas las miradas sobre mí de nuevo y mi nerviosismo volvió. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Sí… comencé también esta semana… Ha sido un poco dura para todos y supongo que hemos pensando todo el mundo igual – dije intentando salir airosa.

-¿Y qué haces? – me preguntó Rose.

-Intenté el yoga, pero no me funciona mucho… Así que bueno, estoy probando el boxeo. – dije ante la sorpresa de mi hermano. – Con Alan… Me dijo que también te conocía. – añadí mirando a mi hermano que me devolvía una mirada curiosa, parecía que quisiese ver a través de mí cerebro buscando algún secreto.

Escuché que Edward murmuraba algo y noté como Ted venía a acomodarse junto a mí. Inmediatamente me sentí algo más tranquila. No sé qué clase de poder raro tenía este niño sobre mi ánimo, pero era refrescante tenerlo tan cerca.

Los ojos de Emmet se relajaron al verme con Ted y su postura cambió. Con cierta diversión, añadió.

-Bien, supongo que ahora sí tendré que tener cuidado cuando me digas que vas a acabar conmigo – contestó haciendo que todos riéramos con él.

-¡Jasper ya está aquí! – anunció Rose con una mirada divertida.

-Cariño algún día me tendrás que explicar cómo sabes quién es el que llega solo con abrir la puerta del garaje. – dijo Carlise a su hija.

-Los únicos que usan el garaje son Edward y Jasper y solo es porque son demasiado presumidos para llevar un coche normal y aparcarlo fuera. Y como estoy viendo la cara de sabiondo de mi hermano mayor delante de mí solo hay una opción. – explicó Rose a su padre que la miraba casi con adoración.

-Por supuesto cariño y yo que pensaba que era la conexión entre mellizos – bromeó con su hija que rodaba los ojos- Mejor salimos al jardín y _los_ esperamos allí. – dijo Carlise remarcando mucho el plural.

Definitivamente, no iba a ser una sorpresa para nadie.

Todos se levantaron para dirigirse al jardín. Yo me esperé a que todos salieran para seguirlos cuando vi a Edward detrás de mí.

-¿Todos lo saben? – pregunté cuando vi que nos habíamos quedado a solas.

-Créeme, mi hermano es de todo menos discreto… - dijo riéndose – Y ahora vamos, no me quiero perder la cara que ponen cuando se den cuenta que no han engañado a nadie. – me dijo poniendo, como de costumbre, su mano en mi espalda y empujándome levemente.

Efectivamente la cara de ellos fue un poema, especialmente la de Alice. Nunca la había visto tan callada y tímida desde que la conocía. Pero supongo que tener seis pares de ojos mirándote y un niño saltando a tu alrededor no es la mejor de la situaciones. El peor trago lo pasó cuando se acercó dónde estaba Edward, pero él una vez más me sorprendió y aunque estoy segura que a su hermano le tomaría el pelo más de una vez, se limitó a abrazar a Alice y con un sincero _bienvenida a la familia_ recibirla.

A poco a poco, Alice había ido cogiendo confianza y su nivel de conversación volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, pero lo bueno de ser tantas personas era que la tortura de seguirle el ritmo se compartía entre más personas.

Yo, sin llegar a la desenvoltura de Alice, me sentía también muy cómoda. Los Cullen eran muy buenas personas y era raro no sentirte como una más. Y al contrario de lo que me había pasado al llegar, eso no me traía recuerdos del pasado y siempre que había algún resquicio de bajón tenía a Ted y Emmet cerca. Incluso, Rose y Edward estaban todo el rato pendientes de mí. Era nuevo para mí tener a tantas personas atentas a cualquier cosa que necesitara, después de tantos años siendo tan independiente.

Suerte que tenía a Alice para compartir la atención. Por su cara estaba segura que se sentía tan cómoda como lo estaba yo. ¡Y qué decir de la cara de Jasper! No cabía en sí de la emoción. Era peor que Ted el día de su cumpleaños.

Edward fue a buscar unas bebidas frescas para todos y al ver que nadie se levantaba a ayudarlo le seguí.

-Hola… ¿Te ayudo? – pregunté al verlo cargado.

-Sí claro…. Esto… Bella... – me dijo sacando la cabeza de la nevera. - ¿todo bien? Te he notado un poco… emocionada… al principio.

El semblante de Edward era muy prudente. Sabía que no le había dado muchas oportunidades para que pensara que podíamos hablar libremente como amigos, así que si se había aventurado a preguntarme seguramente era porque estaba algo preocupado. De hecho, su actitud pendiente durante la comida y también desde que habíamos vuelto de Seattle me hacía pensar que era más consciente de mis debilidades. Quizás Emmet le había pedido que me vigilara…

-Sí, al principio estas reuniones siempre son difíciles, pero tienes una familia encantadora – respondí sinceramente.

Porque aunque no éramos amigos, si lo pensaba bien me había abierto con Edward mucho más que con la mayoría de personas con las que me había cruzado en años… Aunque no siempre voluntariamente, Edward tenía el don de estar presente en mis momentos más débiles y haber visto la Bella que siempre intentaba esconder. Quizás por eso estaba tan pendiente de mí, porque pensaba que en cualquier instante podría volver a flojear como lo había hecho en Seattle. Eso era uno de los motivos por los que no me gustaba explicarle o mostrar mis problemas, tiendes a provocar lástima o compasión…

\- Otra cosa más… - dijo mientras continuaba sacando cosas de la nevera - Me ha llegado el informe de Jenks esta mañana y quiero irme a las Bahamas lo antes posible. Black y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria cara a cara. – me explicó enfadado.

Por su tono y prisas algo me decía que nada de lo que ponía en ese informe era bueno.

-¿Tan malo es el informe? – pregunté curiosa.

-Digamos que Jenks me ha dado información preocupante esta vez – me contestó en un tono un poco misterioso… ¿Seguíamos hablando de Back y compañía?

-Vale, mañana le dijo a Lauren que lo prepare todo y yo liberaré toda tu agenda lo antes posible.- dije intentando recordar todo lo prescindible de la semana que viene.

-Bella… preferiría que esto quedara entre tú y yo. Nadie más. Se lo diré a mis hermanos y a Emmet después, pero cada vez estoy más seguro de que hay alguien en la empresa que está pasando información y no quiero darles más pistas de las que ya deben tener. –

-Está bien, lo prepararé todo y limitaremos las explicaciones a los clientes y personas implicadas en el despeje de su agenda. ¿Le parece bien? – dije pensando a cien por hora en todo lo que tenía que hacer. – Esta tarde me puedo poner a ello… y mañana o pasado podríamos salir.

-Perfecto. Prepara el vuelo para mañana. No lo quiero retrasar más y mejor si contamos con el factor sorpresa de nuestra parte. – cabeceé, pero mi mente seguía haciendo listas de todo lo que tendría que hacer para dejarlo listo en menos de doce horas.

-Ahora vamos o Ted nos dejara sin postre. – dijo pasándome una jarra de limonada- Ah, y no te olvides de echar un bikini en la maleta, será de las pocas ventajas de este viaje. – sentenció guiñándome el ojo.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Bueno, tenemos parte de la comida familiar, algunos detalles nos los desvelará Edward en el siguiente capítulo jajaja Parece que Bella y Alice han sobrevivido, pero ¿alguien se esperaba menos con los encantadores Cullen?**

 **Aish, que se vuelven a ir de viaje estos dos… Veremos cómo acaba… ¿Se parecerá al de Seattle? Ya sabéis que espero vuestros comentarios sobre estos dos, sobre qué pensáis de capítulo/historia… me encanta leerlos.**

 **La siguiente semana supongo que continuará siendo 2 capítulos uno el martes y el otro el viernes.**

 **ACLARACIÓN de un comentario anónimo sobre las edades (review Capítulo dos):**

Primero de todo agradezco mucho los comentarios sobre cosas que no cuadran en las historias porque es una gran manera de darte cuenta de lo que no está bien y cambiarlo. **Os animo a que los hagáis siempre porque tomo nota y si cuando acabe con esta historia saco tiempo intentaré cuadrar todo de nuevo.**

Aun así, soy consciente del error (y lo era en el momento en qué lo escribí… digamos que es una pequeña "licencia"). El problema con las edades/ tipologias/ nombres y las carreras es que al diferencia entre, no sólo continentes, sino diferentes países del mismo (Ej: Europa, dónde yo vivo) puede volver loco a cualquiera.

 **A mí me preocupaba mucho más que las edades a lo largo de la historia/as siempre hayan sido coherentes con su vida personal que no con su vida profesional (que nunca han sido un hilo importante, sino una especie de marco secundario).** Y para no liarme y que los años fueran cuadrados (sin incoherencias temporales o saltos temporales involuntarios xD) necesitaba tener una referencia dominara y he cogido el sistema universitario que conozco. Me parecía mucho más lógico cogerme esa licencia que trasladar a Edward y Bella a Barcelona jajajajajaja

Aun así, repito, muchas gracias por tu review, y lo dicho, si tengo tiempo cuando acabe con esta historia revisaré tanto ésta como la de Reencontrándonos ;)

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	10. Se está volviendo una necesidad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooola!**

 **Antes de nada muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me transmitís en cada capítulo que subo. Es magnífico y muy muy bonito leer cada comentario o ver las alertas de follows/favorites.**

 **Os dejo con el primer capítulo de este nuevo viaje (si la memoria no me falla serán cuatro en total) comenzamos con un POV de Edward a ver si os revela algo del informe que os dejo un poco intrigadas. Sí me permitís os** ** _Spoilearé_** **un poco… Jenks sí le dio el informe sobre Bella a Edward… Taaaxan.**

 **Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **…**

 **.**

 **SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO UNA NECESIDAD**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

-A casa de la Señorita Swan. Por favor. – le dije a Richard, mi chófer.

Normalmente conducía yo, pero cuando me iba de viaje o alguna reunión importante me gustaba que me llevara él, así no tenía que preocuparme del coche.

\- Y Richard, cuando estemos cerca para en la primera cafetería. –añadí.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, conseguirle un poco de café a Bella. Conociéndola, como la iba conociendo, estaba seguro que no habría pegado ojo en toda la noche, intentando que todo este viaje relámpago estuviera lo más organizado posible. Comenzábamos la semana a toda velocidad y, prácticamente, sin descanso desde la comida familiar de ayer.

La comida había sido muy entretenida. Era todo un aliciente tener a Bella en ella. Pero sobretodo, lo mejor había sido el motivo de esa reunión. Estaba muy feliz por Jasper. Me sorprendía, y en cierto punto me preocupaba, que nunca se hubiese molestado en venir a hablar conmigo sobre su relación con Alice. Él sabía que había mantenido una breve relación con ella, nunca había tenido secretos con mi familia, y mucho menos con mi hermano. Tanto él como Emmet nunca me miraban con reparo o me juzgaban cuando les hablaba de mis fugaces encuentros o de mis noviazgos. Por eso me sorprendía que después de llevar tanto tiempo saliendo con Alice no se hubiera acercado a hablar conmigo. Por suerte, en un momento en el que nos habíamos quedado a solas lo hizo, confirmando mis sospechas de que no le importaba el pasado de Alice, sino, únicamente su presente y futuro. Algo en lo que no podía estar más de acuerdo. A pesar de todo, me aseguré de dejarle claro que tanto en mi mente, en mi corazón y en mis instintos solo había felicidad por ellos dos.

Finalmente, aproveché que estábamos todos juntos para explicarle a mi familia mis sospechas, confirmadas por los informes de Jenks, de la trama que estaban orquestando Black, Hoffman y Witherdale para hacernos perder poder, saboteando nuestras líneas de negocio emergentes. Todos coincidíamos que habíamos de ser muy precavidos a partir de ahora. No mostrar nuestras cartas más de lo necesario y, sobretodo, comenzar a hacer movimientos para asegurar los negocios que teníamos iniciados.

Bella se apoderó de ordenador y de la conexión a internet de mi padre y comenzó a organizar el viaje a las Bahamas. Descargó unos documentos de la nube de la empresa que nos sirvieron para crear una estrategia de acción entre todos y nos convenció que Alice sería de gran ayuda para la segunda parte del plan: Descubrir al topo.

Y todo eso sin despeinarse. Cada vez estaba más agradecido a Rose por convencerla para que trabajara para nosotros. Se me hacía complicado pensar como me las apañaba sin ella antes.

Al finalizar la tarde estábamos completamente listos para la acción.

Richard paró el coche devolviéndome a la realidad. Entré en la cafetería y compré tres cafés. Todos los necesitábamos. Era demasiado pronto para ser lunes.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del edificio dónde vivía Bella, vi como Richard la llamaba para anunciarle que ya estábamos esperándola. No tenía ninguna esperanza que le cogiera el teléfono, la otra vez simplemente había bajado corriendo sin molestarse a perder el tiempo respondiendo la llamada.

-Edward… - vi que me llamaba mi chófer confundido – Me dice que el número de la Señorita Swan no existe… Es el mismo al que llamé la otra vez.

-Me bajaré a ver. – dije sorprendido.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada vi que estaba abierta, igual que la otra vez. ¿Habría estado alguna vez cerrada? Entré y miré en los buzones. _Isabella Swan Segundo B._

Subí hasta su planta. El edificio por dentro era igual de pequeño como aparentaba desde la calle, no había muchos vecinos por rellano. Toqué al timbre y enseguida escuché movimiento dentro.

Bella abrió la puerta con cara de sorpresa.

-Edward… ¿Qué...? – dijo a modo de saludó. Supongo que no era la mejor hora para pedirle a nadie locuacidad.

-Al parecer tú número de teléfono ha dejado de existir de la noche a la mañana – expliqué.

-¡Oh! – exclamó mientras se llevaba la palma de la mano a la cabeza – lo cambié la semana pasada y se me olvidó avisar a Richard… ¡Espera, cojo las cosas y bajamos! Pasa si quieres – me dijo dejando la puerta abierta mientras ella se adentraba en el piso.

El apartamento era pequeño, estilo estudio pequeño. Entrabas a un comedor relativamente amplio, aunque reducido, con cocina abierta. No era gran cosa, pero estaba muy bien amueblado. Se respiraba la personalidad de Bella por todos lados. Carácter e independencia. No perdería ninguna mano si la apostaba a que ella había comprado cada cosa que había aquí dentro sin ayuda de nadie. Al fondo se veía un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas. De una de ellas salió Bella cargada con una maleta y dos bolsos, su maletín de trabajo en el que seguro iba sus adorados portátil e ipad y el otro, su bolso personal.

-¿Nos vamos? – me dijo.

-Claro. Déjame que te ayude. – le contesté mientras le cogía el maletín y la maleta.

Vi que Bella apuntaba algo en un papel que tenía en el mueble de la entrada y salía de su casa, cerrándola con llave.

Al encontrarnos con Richard le dio el misterioso papel.

-El nuevo número. Se me olvidó avisar que te lo dieran desde Recursos Humanos– se excusó Bella con mi chófer con una sonrisa.

-No es molestia, Señorita Swan. – le contestó amablemente mientras abría el maletero para cargar las cosas de mi asistente.

-No te lo diré más, llámame Bella. – le amonestó Bella ante el divertimiento de mi chófer y mi indignación.

Cuando nos sentamos en el coche la encaré.

-Me siento discriminado. No te puedo tutear, no tengo tu teléfono y desde luego no me sonríes como a mi chófer cuando te pido algo… ¿Sabes que es de mi de quién depende tu sueldo, no? – bromeé con ella, aprovechando que aún no estábamos dentro de su horario de oficina y por lo tanto, según sus normas absurdas, podíamos hablarnos como personas normales.

-Discrepo. Si me puedes tutear, pero no en horario de trabajo. Seguramente no tengas mi teléfono porque no quieres, solo lo tienes que pedir a recursos humanos o a mí. Y no te sonrío porque siempre me estás pidiendo que corrija cosas que la mitad de las veces están bien. – me contestó siguiéndome la broma.

-Me haces arrepentirme de haberte traído este café, preocupándome por tus, seguramente, escasas horas de sueño – le dije mientras le pasaba el tarro. Juro que sus ojos se iluminaron ante la vista del café.

-Bueno… digamos que… por un día que sea el jefe el que se ocupe del café no hará daño a nadie – me contestó divertida.

En cuanto el coche ganó velocidad apuró el café para volverse a agarrar a la carrocería. Tenía tantas ganas de cogerle la mano. De que supiera que no necesitaba hacerse la fuerte.

Y el informe de Jenks solo había hecho que aumentar esa necesidad. Mi intuición me decía que ella estaba volviendo a pasar por algo serio, alguna cosa la tenía preocupada... Este cambio de número de teléfono tenía que tener un motivo de peso detrás, de eso estaba seguro. Y me temía que todo estaba relacionado con su pasado.

Cuando subimos al avión de nuevo Mike estuvo a punto de desnudar con la mirada a Bella. Quizás era el momento de comenzar a cambiar de piloto… Definitivamente, Bella cada vez menos estaba completamente a salvo de mi mente e instintos, a diferencia de lo que le había prometido a Jasper con Alice…, Mi joven asistente cada vez ocupaba más mis pensamientos y mis instintos estaban casi fuera de control. Esta vez no estaba Jessica, sino Seth. Lo prefería a él. Ella no entendía un no como respuesta.

Me volví a sentar en el asiento de al lado de Bella. Cuando volamos a Seattle, al verla tan nerviosa me había resultado imposible no sentarme junto ella y ahora no me apetecía estar en otro sitio. Al menos me sentía útil.

Vi que volvía a hacer su ritual. Cerrar los ojos y respirar para relajarse. Cuando sintió la voz de Mike anunciar el despeje abrió sus ojos y no pude evitar sonreír esperando que eso la tranquilizara.

No me gustaba verla sufrir, pero era muy revelador ver esta parte suya. Sin lugar a dudas, esta Bella vulnerable era la base de la Bella independiente, fuerte y con carácter que yo veía cada día. Sin su capacidad para superar sus miedos, seguramente no sería quién es. Ella se había chocado con la parte dura de la vida y le había plantado cara.

Cuando sentí que los motores se encendían para el despegar alcé mi mano para que ella la cogiera como había hecho la otra vez. Realmente…me la había destrozado. Llegué a pensar que no podría volver a escribir durante una buena temporada de la fuerza que había hecho, pero supongo que era mi granito de arena.

Ella soltó una risita ahogada en su nerviosismo, pero juntó nuestras manos. Murmurando un gracias con sus labios.

Las Bahamas nos esperaban.

…

-Me puedes repetir de nuevo el plan, porque, últimamente, me siento más como Sherlock Holmes que como tu asistente. – me repitió Bella por enésima vez.

Íbamos en el taxi de camino a nuestro hotel.

Hacía bastante calor y Bella se estaba abanicando con los balances de nuestro hotel a pesar del aire acondicionado. Quizás si se quitara la americana su sofoco se mitigaría…

Sonreí por su agobio, mientras veía como una gota de sudor caía por su estilizado cuello.

Retiré mis ojos de su tentador cuerpo y me concentré en lo que ella me había preguntado.

-Intentaremos recabar toda la información antes de la reunión del miércoles con Black. Tenemos dos días y estoy seguro que los trabajadores de nuestro hotel tienen muchas cosas a decirnos – intentaba concentrarme en mis palabras para no pensar en la joven hermana de Emmet… - Al fin y al cabo, esto es una isla y vive del turismo, todos se conocen o tienen a alguien que conoce a alguien que… bueno, ya sabes.

-¿Lo que no entiendo es por qué es a mí a la que le toca hacer el trabajo sucio? – dijo quitándose finalmente la americana.

-Yo no diría que pasearse por un hotel de lujo hablando con los trabajadores sea precisamente algo sucio… - le contesté bromeando con ella.

-No se me da bien ser sutil… Es como decirle a Emmet que sea discreto. No tenemos ese gen. – me dijo mirándome un tanto desesperada.

Me reí porque ella sabía tan bien como yo que lo que acababa de decir era mentira. Isabella Swan era metodológica y si se proponía algo, lo conseguía. Incluso, ser sutil.

La miré sospechosamente. Y su única respuesta ante conocerse descubierta fue una sonrisa deslumbrante. Me estaba comenzando a hacer adicto a esta Bella relajada.

-Entonces – recapitulé mis pensamientos y redirigí la atención hacia nuestro trabajo, de nuevo –Mientras tú obtienes información suculenta yo me reuniré con los responsables de nuestro hotel, ellos deberían saber darnos otro tipo de información, pero lo que me digan a mí siempre estará pasado por el filtro. Soy su jefe y siempre van prevenidos con todo. Entre lo que consigamos y los informes de Jenks, podremos presentarnos más fuerte ante Black.

-Guau – sentí que Bella decía mientras miraba por la ventana del coche que nos llevaba hacía nuestro Resort.

Llevaba años acostumbrado a ver las monumentales construcciones que solían ser nuestros, y otros, resorts de vacaciones y me habían dejado de impresionar, por eso ver esa reacción tan genuina y sin filtros de Bella era tan preciado. Te hacía ver lo que normalmente podría sentir los clientes que se decidían por nosotros al llegar… pero sobretodo volvía a vislumbrar a la Bella inocente que aún tiene tantas cosas que descubrir de la vida. Hacía años que no me topaba con alguien tan puro como ella. Daban ganas de envolverla en papel de embalar y protegerla del mundo.

Bella era un cóctel de contradicciones.

A veces se me olvidaba que tenía veintidós años y tenía cierta inocencia aún, pero la vida la había hecho madurar mucho antes que a las chicas de su edad y su actitud conmigo siempre era extremadamente cuidadosa… Esa madurez y prudencia siempre conseguía distraerme de la realidad. Nos llevábamos catorce años de diferencia y era la hermana de Emmet. Aunque de esto último era muy consciente.

-¡Es enorme! Nunca había estado en un sitio así. – Me dijo con una mirada confusa. – Voy a tardar media vida en hablar con los empleados… cómo se supone qué voy a saber por dónde empezar. – me dijo alarmada. Entre el calor y la preocupación le daría un colapso.

No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada. Ya sabía de dónde había sacado Ted su vena dramática.

-De momento concéntrate en disfrutar de este pequeño paraíso. – le contesté.

Ella sólo cabeceó tímidamente mientras se mordía el labio en silencio. ¿Desde cuándo Bella era así de tímida? Y sobre todo ¿Desde cuándo su labio era tan tentador?

Al bajar en la entrada del hotel pude notar la estupefacción entre los botones.

-Señor Cullen qué agradable sorpresa. – me saludó con sorpresa.

Lo saludé educadamente y entré al Hall, dónde los miembros de recepción nos recibieron de la misma extraña manera. Vi que salía el August, director del hotel rápidamente de su despacho cuando uno de los empleados fue a avisarlo.

-Señor Cullen, qué sorpresa… no le esperábamos. – me saludó igual de asombrado que el resto del personal.

-Ha sido un viaje no planeado, pero aun así mi asistente hizo ayer todos los trámites. ¿No es así Bella? – pregunté intentando sacar algo en claro de toda esta actitud. – por cierto, le presento a mi nueva asistente, Isabella Swan.

Teniendo en cuenta el motivo de nuestro viaje, podríamos decir que no era el mejor recibimiento. Comenzaba a sospechar hasta de mi sombra.

-Así es Señor Cullen, solo que con las prisas me debí confundir y ahora veo que hice las reservas a nombre de Marie Swan. Supongo que no habrá ningún problema, yo misma hablé con el personal y me garantizaron las dos mejores habitaciones disponibles. – dijo Bella sonriendo inocentemente, aunque todos los participantes de esta conversación a tres bandas sabíamos que no había nada de ingenuo en sus intenciones.

-Por supuesto que no, aunque si supiéramos que el Señor Cullen estaba de camino podríamos haber dispuesto las cosas a su gusto – le contestó August con un poco de acidez.

En ese momento pude ver como una chispa invisible saltar que solo serviría para encender el carácter de Bella. Ya había tenido una muestra de su temperamento en Seattle, y no deseaba volverla a desestabilizar, pero estaba deseando saber qué era lo que se traía entre manos, así que la dejé hacer.

-Estoy segura que tratan a todos los huéspedes tan exquisitamente como lo hacen con el Señor Cullen, así que no habrá ningún inconveniente. Somos conscientes que a pesar de la imprevisibilidad del viaje todo saldrá a la perfección ¿No es así, Señor Cullen?– le replicó nuevamente Bella muy seria y sin dejarse amedrantar por nadie.

Cabeceé afirmando.

-Por supuesto… ¿Señorita? – preguntó August molesto por la actitud de Bella y con clara intención de menospreciarla. Si antes había hecho saltar una chispa, esto era lanzar gasolina al fuego.

-Swan. – me adelanté a Bella para evitar que machacara al pobre director de mi hotel que seguramente solo estaba contrariado por la sorpresa - August iría bien que lo recordaras, como te he dicho antes es mi nueva asistente y estará al cargo todo lo que necesite estos días.

August cabeceó y se fue a preparar todo lo necesario para que pudiéramos subir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Miré a Bella que lucía orgullosa de ella misma. Le puse una mano en la cintura a Bella para acompañarla hasta unos sillones que había un poco más separados, necesitaba aclarar unas cosas con mi rebelde asistente.

Como llevaba pasando desde hace una temporada cada vez que uno de mis dedos tocaba su piel, Bella dio un pequeño bote. Creo que ella pensaba que no lo notaba, pero era divertido e inquietante ver como cada vez que intentaba conducirla a algún lado con un sutil toque ella se adelantaba un paso para deshacerse de mí.

-Así que te confundiste con las prisas… ¿Marie? – le dije mientras nos sentábamos en unos cómodos sofás.

-Pensé que ya que veníamos de misión secreta, sería revelador sorprender a todo el mundo… Además, siempre va bien saber cómo te tratan cuando no eres el gran jefe todo poderoso. ¿no crees? – me contestó poniendo firme su espalda, siempre lo hacía cuando defendía alguna cosa de la que estaba convencida.

-¿Una misión secreta? Dime que no has traído una gabardina y una lupa en tu maleta – le contesté riéndome. Ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-Lo siento si no te ha gustado, no lo he hecho con mala intención. Pensé que sería buena idea…ya sabes con todo esto de los topos… y como este es uno de los lugares que más batalla están presentando…- me dijo retorciéndose un poco las manos.

Conociendo como conocía a Bella, sabía que estaba siendo un trago amargo el reconocer que algo en lo que ella creía quizás no haya estado bien.

-Por una vez, y que no sirva como precedente, confieso que ha sido una buena idea. – su sonrisa se ensanchó en cuanto oyó mis palabras.

-¿Una vez? – me preguntó divertida.

-Bella… Bella… por mucho que al fin hayas decidido tutearme, no olvides que soy tu jefe y no es manera de hablarle a un superior – le contesté en el mismo tono jocoso que ella me había hablado.

-¡Yo no he decidido tutearte! – me replicó ofuscada mientras yo me levantaba al ver que August venía hacía nosotros.

Nos dio las tarjetas de las habitaciones y aunque se ofreció a acompañarnos personalmente, recliné su oferta. Lo mejor sería darles espacio a estos dos o me vería en medio de una guerra entre Bella y el director de mi hotel.

-Te espero en media hora en el restaurante principal, lo encontrarás fácilmente siguiendo las indicaciones – le anuncié sin darle tiempo a que se negara, esperaba poder disfrutar de esta Bella tranquila y con las defensas bajas un rato más.

…

Cuando bajé al restaurante ya estaba Bella allí. Se había cambiado. Llevaba un vestido ligero de flores y el pelo recogido en una trenza.

En cuanto me vio alzó su mano disimuladamente para que la viera… como si yo o la mitad de los hombres de este salón pudiéramos entrar sin percibirla.

-Hola – me dijo sonriendo.

Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan contenta, quizás desde el cumpleaños de Ted. Sentí como un calor dentro mí. Me estaba comenzando a hacer adicto a esta sonrisa.

-Estás de buen humor. – le dije mientras me sentaba delante de ella.

Ella se apoyó en la mesa acercándose a mí mientras su sonrisa se volvía aún más amplia. Parecía impaciente por contarme algo.

-He descubierto que el camarero de la piscina tiene un hermano que trabaja para Witherdale Resorts. Pensaba que sería más difícil, pero tenías razón esto es como Forks, todo el mundo se conoce. – me explicó contenta.

-No pierdes el tiempo. Vamos a comer y olvidémonos un rato de todo esto. Después me lo cuentas con detalle ¿Te parece? – propuse mientras ella seguía contenta.

Bella estaba emocionada por pedir comida caribeña, así que la acompañé y nos dispusimos a comer un rico manjar.

-¿Cómo es no pasar nunca desapercibido? Porque desde que has llegado parece que todo el mundo está pendiente de nosotros– me preguntó Bella mientras se llevaba a la boca unas delicias de pescado frito que había pedido.

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas, señorita tengo a medio restaurante pendiente de mí? – le dije divertido mientras ella abría los ojos y miraba a su alrededor curiosa.

Me miró con un gesto desafiante antes de contestarme.

-Exageras. –se limitó a contestarme, seguramente porque aún no había recibido mi respuesta y no quería irse sin ella – Y, definitivamente, no sería por el mismo motivo.

-No, no lo sería. Hay mucha gente que me mira y me juzga simplemente porque soy su jefe y otra gente que me juzga como alguien a quién sacarle alguna ventaja, otras como un trozo de carne y después queda un pequeño número de gente que no me hace ni puñetero caso. –

-Qué pena me das – me dijo mientras se reía suavemente de mí. ¡Pequeña bruja!

Vi cómo se rascaba la zona de atrás de la oreja. Era el mismo gesto que llevaba viendo dieciocho años a Emmet y unos seis a Ted cada vez que querían pedir algo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dije sin pensármelo dos veces por costumbre.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero algo? – me contestó sorprendida.

Sonreí de lado al ver que había adivinado sus intenciones. Era refrescante saber que al menos en esos pequeños detalles podía tener algo de ventaja con ella. Que no todo era desconocido o tenía que encargar un informe de Jenks para acceder a ella.

-Emmet y Ted también se tocan la oreja cuando están a punto de pedir algo –expliqué.

-oh… - estuvo un rato en silencio hasta que vi que se volvía a animar – He visto que el hotel ofrece clases para bucear y poder ver un poco del fondo marino… Me preguntaba… bueno… que si podría ir… Yo lo pagaré, es solo que no sé si te importaría que fuera teniendo en cuenta que estamos trabajando… - cada segundo que pasaba sin contestarle se ponía más nerviosa.

Me acordé de día del gimnasio cuando vino a advertirme sobre Alice y Jasper. Era diferente verla fuera de su área de confianza. No sé qué clase de imagen tendría de mí para sentirse tan insegura cuando salíamos de nuestra rutina normal.

-No digas tonterías, ni me importa ni lo tendrás que pagar. Es más… ¿te importaría tener compañía? – le propuse, esperando que accediera.

Quizás era lo que necesitábamos para ir rompiendo muros. Que Bella supiera que yo no tenía nada que ver con el tal Sam Ulley. Que no necesitaría nunca una orden de alejamiento. Que finalmente estaba a salvo.

…

Por suerte los dos teníamos conocimientos sobre submarinismo, así que fuimos directamente a una zona rica en fauna marina para disfrutar de la jornada.

Estábamos en la barca que nos llevaría hasta la zona perfecta, Bella se había levantado para grabar y hacer fotos del paisaje. Llevaba el neopreno a medio cuerpo con un bikini debajo que me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos intentando sacarme esa imagen de la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo de mi mente.

-¡Edward mira! – escuché su voz llamarme desde la otra punta. Así no había manera de olvidarse de ella – Ya llegamos.

Me levanté para ir a su lado. Pronto comenzaría la inmersión no podía estirarlo más.

-Te caerás y no va a ser tan divertido sin el equipo contigo – le dije a Bella cuando llegué a su lado y la vi con medio cuerpo fuera de la barca mirando al mar.

Estaba tan contenta que la felicidad le desbordaba y le costaba estarse quieta.

Escuché como salía un bufido de ella antes de girarse.

-Edward he venido a divertirme y disfrutar del mar, no me contagies tu humor volátil – me dijo cuándo se giró poniéndose la manos como jarras en la cadera.

-¿Mi humor volátil? – pregunté curioso.

-Sí, tú y Jasper lo tenéis. Juraría que es marca de la casa. En un momento estás amable y contento y al minuto siguiente ¡ _voilà!_ tu mal carácter salpica a todo el mundo. Pero ahora te lo prohíbo. – me explicó gesticulando con sus manos de manera divertida.

-¿Me lo prohíbes? – Repliqué cada vez más entusiasmado con ella, olvidándome de todo lo que me preocupaba - ¿A base de qué?

-Bueno, ésta es mi excursión y yo te he dado permiso para que vengas. Así que tengo derecho a exigirte que traigas de vuelta a tu _yo_ simpático, bromista y, aunque rozando lo engreído, amable y dejes de amargarme. Sino… Te tiraré por la borda. Sin equipo. Y no será tan divertido sin él – acabó con una mueca divertida en la cara.

Cuando iba a contestarle el monitor que vendría con nosotros nos interrumpió.

-¿Quieren una foto antes de comenzar?

\- Ummm… ¿sí? – contestó Bella mirándome dubitativa.

-Por supuesto, no vayamos a irnos sin retratar el que puede ser mi último día en la tierra – bromeé mientras ella me dio un golpe en el brazo como respuesta.

Cuando Bella se acercó a mí para posar para la fotografía pasé mi brazo por su cadera inconscientemente. Noté como se tensó al principio, pero esta vez no se apartó. ¡Bendita foto! Nuestras pieles se tocaban, ya que los dos llevábamos el neopreno medio bajado. Piel con piel. Era casi como electricidad lo que sentía. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría tocar cada poro de su piel… ¿Sería toda igual de suave?

Antes de lo que me gustaría nos hicieron la foto y nos separamos, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

Ayudé a Bella con su equipo y me preparé el mío mientras el instructor nos acababa de dar las últimas instrucciones y consejos. Con una última mirada hacía mí Bella saltó al agua, dónde le esperaba el primero de los instructores que nos acompañaban. Incluso a través de las gafas se podía ver la adrenalina y felicidad en su mirada. Sin pensármelo dos veces me lancé al agua. Estaba ansioso por empezar. No era la primera vez que hacía submarinismo en el Caribe, pero esta vez me hacía especial emoción. Nos habían contado que había ruinas de barcos hundidos y que no era extraño ver tiburones. Entendía la adrenalina que emanaba Bella, lo mismo corría por mis venas.

Sólo esperaba no tener ningún problema o Emmet me cortaría mis partes por poner a Bella en peligro.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Esto es todo por hoy xD ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha despejado alguna duda? ¿Soy yo o Edward está cada vez más cerca de su asistente? Jajaja**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios con ansia, como siempre, me encanta leer lo qué pensáis sobre estos dos.**

 **Subiré el próximo capítulo el viernes y os aviso que vienen curvas…**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	11. Caída Libre

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooola! Llego con el capítulo del fin de semana.**

 **Antes de nada, como siempre, lo más importante. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y darme vuestro apoyo siempre, y más aún en época de vacaciones que todo el mundo está menos pendiente de internet y más de no deshacerse cuando sale de casa ;) ¡Sois geniales!**

 **Os avisé en el capítulo anterior que hoy venían curvas…. Pues eso, espero que os guste. Nos leemos al final ;)**

 **Lo vuelvo a subir porque ha habido un error la primera vez (y la segunda) que lo colgué. Pero no pararé hasta conseguirlo jaja. Esperemos que está vez sí salga. Creo que es el calor que me está boicoteando jajaja ¡Muchas gracias Jane Bells por el aviso!**

 **.**

 **CAÍDA LIBRE**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

La inmersión en las cristalinas aguas del mar caribe había sido espectacular. Aún me parecía increíble todo lo que habíamos podido ver. Algunos restos de barcos, peces de todas clases y hasta pequeños tiburones que habían hecho que mi corazón se acelerara al máximo. Eran estas pequeñas aventuras lo que hacían que mi cuerpo se llenara de vida. Daban ganas que el mundo se parase en ese instante y lo pudieras vivir para siempre.

Cuando vi la actividad de submarinismo que ofertaba el hotel, no lo pensé dos veces. Sabía que quería hacerlo. Tía Renné me había regalado un curso de iniciación un verano porque no quería que me quedara en casa los largos días de vacaciones y se había vuelto una rutina para los siguientes veranos. No era una experta, ni mucho menos, pero disfrutaba haciéndolo cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Edward había encargado una excursión un tanto más privada y mucho más alucinante que la que había para otros huéspedes de hotel. En nuestro caso fuimos nosotros solos con unos guías que estuvieron pendientes en todo momento de los dos.

A pesar de que al principio no estaba muy segura si era bueno hacer ese tipo de actividades juntos, en cuanto Edward me propuso venir no pude negarme. Cuando te pedía las cosas sin gruñir órdenes era, realmente, irresistible. Estaba segura que podía derretir hasta el tempano de hielo más grande del mundo cuando se le metía alguna cosa en la cabeza.

Y lo peor de todo era que cada vez hacíamos más cosas juntos. Raro era el día que no acabábamos entrenando juntos al final de nuestra clase de boxeo y los días que no coincidía a la salida con Alice, siempre acababa encontrando una excusa para llevarme a casa. Algo había cambiado en él desde nuestro viaje a Seattle, estaba más pendiente de mí… Una actitud que se había acentuado desde el domingo en casa de sus padres. O quizás solo era mi imaginación paranoica, o Emmet que le había advertido que estuviera pendiente de mí… Eso sí era más realístico.

Pensándolo bien, quizás la idea de ir juntos a hacer una actividad acuática, que implicaba vernos en traje de baño un buen rato no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Cuando el instructor nos había propuesto hacernos una foto nunca pensé que el tocar la piel de Edward por primera vez fuera tan atrayente. Me había acostumbrado a huir de su tacto. De hecho, era toda una experta, pero cuando nuestros costados prácticamente desnudos, únicamente cubiertos por la fina tira de mi bikini, se habían tocado había sido imposible despegarme de él a pesar de toda la corriente eléctrica que atravesaba mi cuerpo. Era como intentar separar dos imanes muy potentes.

-¡Buenos días señorita! ¿La puedo ayudar en algo? – la voz de camarero cortó mis inoportunos pensamientos.

-Sí, tomaré un desayuno continental competo, si es tan amable – el camarero cabeceó antes de marcharse.

En ese momento pensé en cómo podría comenzar a obtener información. Sabía que Edward no pretendía que obtuviera un informe completo de esta isla, pero supongo que se disgustaría un poco si no sacara absolutamente nada relevante.

Quizás lo más sencillo fuese preguntar directamente haciéndome la inocente.

Cuando mi camarero vino con mi desayuno decidí volver a poner en práctica mi nueva táctica.

-Aquí tiene señorita. – me dijo sirviéndome plato por plato mi delicioso desayuno.

-Ayer no lo vi por aquí… ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunté con una sonrisa. En este mundo siempre tienes más posibilidades de éxito si enseñas tu preciosa sonrisa, que sirviera de algo todo el dinero que mis tíos se habían dejado en el dentista.

-Mi nombre es Beni, señorita. Ayer no me vio porque estoy algunos días entre semana solamente. – me explicó mientras acababa de servirme el café.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? – volví a insistir una vez más aprovechándome del buen carácter de mi camarero.

-Dos años. Estoy en el restaurante y en el servicio de cocinas. Me gustaría ser chef y me dejan estar unos días allí ayudando. – me respondió amablemente.

-Sabes… yo también estoy de paso. Espero llegar a mi sitio ideal en mi empresa… poco a poco lo conseguiremos – le contesté animada, pero sin revelar que era la asistente del jefe o toda su espontaneidad se convertiría en prudencia. – Y Beni… ¿Hay muchos sitios dónde trabajar de chef en la isla?

\- Hay muchos hoteles con grandes cocinas y restaurantes, pero Cullen Resorts tiene un gran servicio. He tenido mucha suerte. Mi padre conocía al Chef Ejecutivo y él me ayudó a conseguir el trabajo de camarero… - continuó explicándome Beni.

-También he oído hablar que Witherdale Resorts tiene una gran cocina… - dejé caer para tantear su respuesta.

Su cara cambió. Su gesto se volvió más duro.

-Mi primo trabaja allí de botones y desde luego es un sitio al que no me gustaría ir. – contestó crípticamente llamando mi atención.

-¿No tratan bien al personal? – continué preguntando echando un ojo a mi alrededor. Lo último que quería era que el bueno de Beni se metiera en un lio por mi culpa.

-No es eso… Es que no todos los grandes empresarios ponen en práctica los valores que quieren para sus hoteles… Si me disculpa señorita, me llaman de otra mesa. – se disculpó antes de dejarme sola.

Apuré y degusté mi desayuno al máximo intentando volver a cazar la oportunidad de ver a Beni y poder hablar con él un poco más, pero no hubo suerte. Decidí disfrutar de otras actividades que había disponibles en este inmenso Resort hasta la hora de la comida que había quedado, de nuevo, con Edward.

…

-¡Aquí estás! Te he buscado por medio Resort – dije cansada mientras me sentaba en la mesa que ya estaba ocupando Edward.

Edward no me contestó, se limitó a mirarme atentamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo? – le pregunté mientras me tocaba la cara y la cabeza.

Había estado, prácticamente, toda la mañana en el spa. Allí había encontrado una suculenta informadora, lo que había hecho que no parara de ponerme tratamientos, pero ahora ante esa mirada de Edward tenía miedo de haberme venido con algo puesto en la cara… Yo nunca había sido de ir muchos a spas.

-No es nada… - me contestó con una sonrisa misteriosa – Dime que es lo que tenías tanta prisa por decirme. – me apremió mientras me pasaba la carta del restaurante.

-He conocido a Beni y me ha dicho alguna cosa interesante sobre Witherdale, pero lo más curioso me lo he encontrado en el spa. Leah, aparte de dejarme como nueva mi piel, me ha dicho que su hermano tiene un restaurante de comida casera en la isla dónde va frecuentemente Billy Black y… últimamente lo han visto acompañado en más de una ocasión de James y un amigo de toda la vida de los Black, pero al parecer no es de aquí y no lo conocen.

Edward no me había quitado ojo en todo el rato y algo me decía que aunque había seguido mi historia, su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

-¿Y… tienes el nombre del local? – me preguntó sorprendiéndome. Al final resultaría que sí me estaba prestando atención.

-Aquí mismo – le pasé el papelito dónde me lo había apuntado Leah.

-Veo que has tenido una mañana provechosa. – me dijo mientras ponía en el buscador de su teléfono el nombre del restaurante.

-Y tú ¿has tenido suerte? – le pregunté.

-August me ha dicho que han detectado a varios clientes observando más de la cuenta, preguntando mucho… ya sabes con actitudes curiosas para ser turistas que vienen a disfrutar del Caribe. – Cabeceé mientras intentaba llamar la atención de un camarero. ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!

-Algo me dice que uno de ellos podría ser este hombre misterioso que los acompaña, así que con un poco de suerte y la memoria de August, esta noche podremos unir más cabos. – así que esta noche nos íbamos a descubrir la isla con el director de hotel - ¿Has concertado la cita para mañana? – me preguntó Edward.

-Sí, Rose lo ha hecho por mi desde Chicago para que no sospechen nada. Sea cuando sea que nos vean debería ser una completa sorpresa para ellos… A no ser que alguien del hotel haya escampado el rumor que estás aquí. – le expliqué.

-Esperemos que no… - me dijo pensativo antes de volver a centrar la atención en mi – Te sienta bien el Caribe. – sentenció con una sonrisa torcida.

Me dejó pasmada, sin saber que contestar a ese repentino comentario. ¿Era un piropo? ¿Me lo decía por quedar bien o porque realmente lo pensaba?

-¿Qué tomaran hoy los señores? – nos preguntó el camarero, cortando este incómodo momento.

Durante la comida nos pusimos al día de todo lo que habíamos ido descubriendo y sin ningún deje de dudas aquí había gato encerrado. Esperaba que no tardáramos mucho en solucionar todo este embrollo porque iba a acabar con los nervios de Edward. Se volvía completamente volátil cada vez que tocábamos el tema. Para intentar distraerlo le hablé de Beni, intenté mediar a su favor para que tuviese un puesto en cocina únicamente, que era lo que realmente amaba.

-Así que me estás pidiendo que favorezca a alguien porque te ha caído bien… ¿No va eso en contra de tu máxima de conseguir las cosas por uno mismo? – me preguntó mientras disfrutaba de su sorbete.

Apuré mi cucharada de helado ante su atenta mirada antes de contestarle.

-Las circunstancias no son las mismas ¡y él se lo ha ganado! Trabaja duro y tendrías que ver la pasión que hay en sus ojos cuando habla de ser Chef…. No puede estar encerrado en un trabajo que no le apasiona – supliqué intentando ablandar su corazón.

-¿Hablas por él o por ti? – me preguntó Edward.

Me sorprendió que atase cabos tan pronto. La verdad era que una de las cosas que más me llamaba la atención de Beni era la similitud de nuestra situación. Ambos hacíamos un trabajo que nos gustaba, pero que no nos apasionaba. Y lo peor de todo era que tocábamos con la punta de nuestros dedos nuestra verdadera vocación, pero no la saboreábamos completamente. Yo por ser asistente de Edward podía tratar aspectos legales, incluso me había escapado al departamento legal a echarles una mano a los becarios, pero no me podía dedicar completamente a ello y eso me dolía.

-Supongo que por ambos. – decidí ser sincera con él –

-Cuando pases tu periodo prueba, y si aún quieres trabajar con nosotros, hablaré con Robert a ver si te puede encontrar un hueco en su departamento. – me dijo ante mi sorpresa.

No pude evitarlo y sonreí tanto que creo que casi me dislocó la mandíbula ¡Era como el día de navidad!

-¡Vaya no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de perderme de vista! – Bromeó Edward – Creo que no había visto a nadie tan feliz en la vida.

-¡Es mejor que el día de navidad! – dije sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

-Además… no creo que te cueste mucho integrarte, según tengo entendido trabajas muy bien con los becarios – me replicó con un tono de suficiencia.

-¿Hay algo de lo que yo hago que sea un secreto para ti? – pregunté divertida. Nunca se le pasaba nada por alto.

-Créeme hay muchas cosas que son un secreto para mí, pero aunque tú te empeñes en llevarme la contraria y ocultarme cosas, sigo siendo el jefe y hay empleados que aún me respetan – me respondió bromeando.

-Claro… claro… ¿Nunca has llegado a pensar que no soy yo la que te lleva la contraria? Quizás sólo necesitabas a alguien que te digiera las cosas como eran sin miedo a tú carácter. En el fondo, te he hecho un favor llegando a tu vida. – le continué la broma.

-Bella has llegado a mi vida para volverme loco, no te confundas. – me replicó de nuevo.

-Eres imposible – di por zanjado el tema. Edward nunca reconocía cuando no llevaba razón, pensé divertida.

Nos reunimos toda la tarde con August, repasando los planes para el nuevo Resort y comprobando los números de éste. La verdad es que había juzgado mal al director a nuestra llegada, seguramente su desconfianza se debía al estrés de ver a Edward plantado en medio del Hall sin ninguna noticia previa. Era un hombre muy profesional y se notaba que le gustaba lo que hacía y, sin dudas, era fiel a la empresa.

No sabía muy bien que se supone que debía ponerme para ir a comer a un restaurante local de Caribe y más teniendo en cuenta que era una visita casi de negocios, así que opté por un vestido blanco corto y fresco con el cuello en forma de barco que dejaba mis hombros algo bronceados por el sol al descubierto. Un recogido trenzado para mi pelo y unas sandalias planas completaban mi look. Solo esperaba que August y Edward no se presentaran en traje o todos pensarían que han sacado a su hermana pequeña a pasear.

Ese pensamiento me recordó que Edward y yo nos llevábamos catorce años. En momentos como los de la comida que habíamos disfrutado estos días, esa diferencia se esfumaba, pero seguía estando para el resto del mundo cuando nos miraban. A pesar de algunas bromas, nunca he tenido la sensación de que Edward fuera una persona más mayor que yo. Catorce años son muchos de diferencia, si lo mirábamos bien él estaba entrando en los cuarenta, en poco tiempo, y yo acababa de comenzar la veintena. Pero raramente se sentía así. ¿Qué pensaría él de mí? ¿Tendría la sensación de ir con una niña cuando iba a su lado? Nunca me he considerado especialmente infantil, pero…

El teléfono sonó cortando mis divagaciones.

Era Emmet.

Antes de descolgar tuve mi respuesta como una iluminación. Seguramente Edward me veía como la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo y su asistente eficaz.

Al bajar hasta el Hall dónde habíamos quedado respiré tranquila al ver que mis dos acompañantes habían elegido ir informales. Con lo que me había entretenido Emmet explicándome que los tíos pasarían el día acción de gracias haciendo turismo por California había perdido un tiempo precioso en el caso que me tuviera que haber cambiado.

Vi que Edward ponía una cara extraña al verme llegar, pero rápidamente la cambió a su máscara neutral.

-Puntual y radiante como siempre. – me dijo poniéndome una mano en mi espalda para acompañarme hasta el coche.

¡Malditos escalofríos! ¡Maldita mano! Y ¡maldita sonrisa torcida!

Me volví a adelantar un paso, pero esta vez no funciono porque él también lo hizo. Así que me aguanté hasta que nos subimos al coche. Íbamos en el vehículo personal de August, Edward se sentó con él delante y yo di gracias por librarme un rato de su esencia.

¡El Caribe me comenzaba a jugar malas pasadas!

Llegamos al local dónde había mucho ambiente de gente entrando y saliendo. Era un local con un pequeño porche muy colorido y cerca del mar. En la puerta había un gran letrero dónde defendían el sabor local y tradicional de sus platos. Sin lugar a dudas, un lugar de comida casera y sencilla. Se me hacía la boca agua de solo pensarlo.

-¿Vamos? – Nos preguntó August. Tanto Edward como yo asentimos.

Al entrar al local Edward encabezó la marcha, ya que era él quien conocía al tal Billy Black. Aún así, no me dio mucha opción y me cogió la mano fuerte, prácticamente pegándome a él, y mirándome severamente. Era una clara advertencia para que no le llevara la contraria y me soltase. Seguramente tenía miedo de que me perdiera con tantísima gente que abarrotaba el local. ¡Era realmente grande! August iba detrás nuestro sin separarse ni medio metro.

-Está en la mesa del fondo, vamos – nos dijo mientras dirigía su cabeza disimuladamente para advertirnos a August y a mí.

No podía ver mucho su cara, pero a medida que nos acercábamos cada vez me sonaba más, pero no podía ubicarlo.

-¡Qué casualidad Billy Black! – dijo Edward al llegar a su lado.

El Señor Black levantó su cabeza sorprendido al ver a Edward. Al parecer no había llegado la noticia de nuestra presencia aun a sus oídos.

-Edward Cullen de nuevo por aquí… Y veo que vienes muy bien acompañado – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con una mirada de lo más extraña.

Sentí un poco de repulsa por esa mirada, pero al parecer no fui la única porque Edward y August se adelantaron haciendo que quedara prácticamente tapada por los amplios hombros de mi jefe y escoltada por August.

-Tranquilo Cullen, no le voy a hacer nada a tu damita. – contestó haciendo que cada vez sintiera más y más rechazo hacía él.

-Empieza mostrándole respeto y después te creeré – dijo Edward secamente.

-Dejemos la tensión aparte. ¿Seríais tan amable de acompañarme? No vais a encontrar mejor comida en toda la isla. –nos ofreció.

Después de todo el trabajo que habíamos hecho estábamos todos a la espera de que Edward aceptara. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Edward… - le susurré intentado hacerlo volver al presente y que contestara de una vez.

-Por supuesto – reaccionó al fin.

Me senté en el banco que quedaba delante del Sr. Black junto a August mientras Edward se sentó en una silla que cogió prestada de la mesa de al lado.

Algo me decía que esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Eres listo Edward. Esta mañana me han confirmado una cita contigo, para mañana. Pero veo que siempre vas un paso por delante – rompió el hielo Black mientras August pedía discretamente unas bebidas para nosotros.

-Sabes perfectamente que quiero, lo has sabido desde hace tiempo, solo había un detalle en mi última visita que se me escaba… -dijo Edward en un tono que ni admitía replica ni era amable. – No me gusta que jueguen conmigo y tú lo has hecho.

-Yo no diría tanto… - le contestó Black en tono aparentemente tranquilo.

-No me trates de idiota, sabes que no lo soy, pero a pesar de todo quiero esos terrenos. Sigo dispuesto a hacer negocios a pesar de tu más que discutible estrategia. Pero sólo lo haré si estás dispuesto a dejar de jugar a dos bandas. – volvió a contraatacar Edward.

-Si estás dispuesto a aceptar mis condiciones… - dijo Billy Black con una sonrisa que daba de todo menos ganas de confiar en él.

-No, ya no estás en ese momento. Ya no me puedes exigir nada. Sé lo que tramas y sé toda la mierda que hay detrás de ti. Si quieres que hagamos esto por las buenas ven mañana a mi hotel y hablaremos como dos hombres de negocios. Si prefieres jugármela, iremos por las malas y no creo que tu familia tenga que pagar tus errores y mucho menos los de tu futuro socio. – le contestó Edward. Mientras August le pasaba una carpeta a Billy Black.

Edward había decidido mostrar sus cartas hoy con la esperanza de poner a Billy entre la espada y la pared.

La familia Black tenía tierras familiares muy suculentas para los grandes hoteles. Eran edificables, pero sobre todo, grandes extensiones para ampliar su oferta. Por eso era tan tentador para muchos, entre ellos los Cullen, y cómo no, los Witherdale. En los últimos meses, desde que habían decidido congelar las negociaciones con Edward se había visto a Billy Black en continuas compañías de James Witherdale. Pero a medida aumentaban las visitas de James a la isla, peor era la fama de sus hoteles; del trato a los huéspedes y al personal y cada vez más la sospecha de ciertas actividades paralelas a la ley que se llevaban dentro de los muros de sus Resorts. Era un secreto a voces del que Edward y August se habían encargado de obtener constancia.

La cara de Black se volvió blanca.

-James Witherdale nunca ha sido una buena compañía. Es especialista en podrir todo lo que toca y tú no vas a ser una excepción. ¿Cuánto te ha ofrecido por esos terrenos? O mejor dicho ¿Qué te ha prometido a cambio de lo que tramáis? ¿Mi cabeza? ¿Mi empresa? ¿Fortuna? – la voz de Edward era tan cortante que me puso los pelos como escarpias.

Por el tono y el comportamiento de Edward cada vez que el nombre del jefe de la competencia salía a coalición comenzaba a tener más que sospechas que su enemistad era por algo más que por los negocios.

Billy Black no contestó, solo miraba sin parar las fotos dónde se podía ver todas sus actividades ilegales con los capos de la droga o la prostitución.

-Mi familia no se puede enterar de esto – dijo cuándo pareció recuperar su voz aun mirando las fotos.

Levantó su cara y era como ver en primera persona como una persona envejecía diez años de golpe por la preocupación y el arrepentimiento.

Antes de que nadie pudiera contestarle sentimos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Al levantar mi cabeza todo se volvió negro.

Mi mundo se paró.

La mano que sostenía mi bebida se tambaleó tanto que sin saber cómo ni quién alguien me la quitó de mis dedos.

No podía hacer nada, creo que ni respirar. Era como si mi mundo se hubiera parado al verlo allí plantado detrás de quién suponía era algún familiar de Black por su parecido.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, el aire volvió a mis pulmones. Mi respiración era de todo menos tranquila. Me costaba mantener el ritmo normal. Mi mente estaba embotada, pero mi corazón y pulmones estaban completamente revolucionados.

-Yo… dis… disculpadme – conseguí decir mientras me levantaba apoyándome en la mesa y salía de allí.

Necesitaba un lavabo. Un sitio lejos de él. Hasta en el sitio más remoto del planeta volvía a ver su cara. Volvía a encontrarme con mi pesadilla.

Sam Ulley.

Llegué corriendo al lavabo con mi cara estaba completamente bañada por las lágrimas. Tantos meses y seguía doliendo como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese mismo instante.

Todas las sensaciones pasadas volvieron a mí. El miedo. La ira. La soledad. La decepción. La desesperación. La humillación.

Sentí arcadas y no pude evitar vomitar. Mi estómago se había girado con todos los recuerdos. Era como si mi cuerpo luchara contra él. Contra el miedo.

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta y me sobresalté.

No podía ser él. No podía venir hasta aquí. No sería capaz.

-Bella abre la puerta. – escuché la tensa voz de Edward desde el otro lado.

No quería que me viera así. No quería tener que admitir delante de nadie que me había vuelto a hacer caer. No podía soportar ver en la mirada de la gente que no te creen.

-Bella apartarte de la puerta por favor, voy a abrirla y no quiero hacerte daño – noté que continuaba hablándome Edward. ¿Me había dicho algo más? Estaba muy nerviosa.

Escuché un golpe que me sobresaltó y la puerta abrirse. Supongo que Edward debió hacer algo para que no rebotara contra mí.

Estaba temblando de pensar que él hubiese acompañado a Edward hasta aquí.

-Dios mío, Bella - noté que decía Edward casi en un susurro mientras se acuclillaba delante de mí. – Estoy aquí… August nos espera en la puerta. Saldremos por detrás para que no tengas que toparte con nadie y nos vamos al hotel ¿sí? – noté que me seguía hablando muy lento y bajo, seguramente para no asustarme. -¿Bella me has escuchado? – me dijo intentando levantarme la cara.

Por instinto me aparté de su toque. Estaba completamente bloqueada y me costaba filtrar hasta lo que me decía.

-Soy yo… solo yo, Edward. No hay nadie más aquí – volvió a decirme para tranquilizarme. – Ven, te llevaré a casa – Me dijo estirando su mano para que fuera yo la que la cogiera.

Levanté la vista y aunque empañada por las lágrimas vi que me miraba con precaución. Estiré mi mano, que como el resto de mi cuerpo, temblaba para coger la de Edward.

Cuando consiguió levantarme del suelo, tiró un poco más de mi hasta que estuve rodeada de sus brazos. Hundí la cara en su pecho, dejándome envolver por su fragancia. Un olor que era lo único en ese instante que no me traía malos recuerdos. Decidí anclarme a eso para intentar mantener la mente alejada de tantas experiencias pasadas.

-Shhhh te tengo – escuché que me decía - ¿Puedes caminar? – asentí aun escondida en él.

Intenté dar un paso, pero era realmente difícil si no me soltaba de Edward y ahora mismo si lo dejaba, todos los recuerdos volverían a mí y era lo último que quería.

Escuché que Edward murmuraba algo, más bien noté como su pecho vibraba, mis oídos no captaban ya nada. Solo podía pensar en mantenerme de pie anclada a Edward.

–Bella te voy a llevar en brazos hasta el coche ¿sí? – noté como me cogía. Intenté ayudar, pero mi mente había dejado de hacerme caso.

Volví a hundir la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y cerré los ojos solo concentrándome en respirar su olor.

Era mi ancora a la cordura.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **No sé si esconderme después de este capítulo. En mi defensa solo diré que os lo advertí. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Veremos en el siguiente capítulo que será el martes.**

 **Una vez más ya sabéis que os animo a dejar vuestros comentarios y ver como vais hilando las pistas que voy dejando en vuestros comentarios.**

 **Espero que paséis todas un gran fin de semana.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	12. Malnacido

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Antes de nada, no sé cómo agradeceros todo el cariño que me habéis dado con este capítulo. SOIS MARAVILLOSAS. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que seguís a historia desde el capítulo uno y nunca falláis, a las nuevas que le dais una oportunidad, a aquellas personas que me dicen que casi nunca comentan y se animan porque les ha gustado el capítulo. MILES DE GRACIAS. No os imagináis que bonito es leer los comentarios y ver cómo le dais a favorito o alerta.**

 **Aprovecho para contestar a MARIA y comentar que los días de actualización son los martes y los viernes (normalmente a lo largo de la mañana HORA ESPAÑOLA). Igualmente en los comentarios que pongo al final de cada capítulo siempre aviso de cuándo actualizaré de nuevo.**

 **Ahora sin más rollo os dejo con el capítulo. Nos metemos en la cabeza de Edward.**

 **.**

 **MALNACIDO**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

-Con este calmante dormirá toda la noche, mañana si al despertarse necesitan cualquier otra cosa llámenme – me dijo el médico después de revisar a Bella.

Había sido un ataque de pánico bastante severo. Los síntomas que había tenido encajaban perfectamente en el cuadro. Un poco de descanso sería suficiente, ya que es un cuadro agudo, según me había explicado. " _Aunque eso no quita que el motivo que ha precipitado el cuadro sigue ahí y debería tratarse con los profesionales adecuados"_ Me había advertido el doctor.

-Le acompañaré – escuché que August le decía a su facultativo de confianza que había venido corriendo en cuanto le llamó.

Me llevé las manos a mi cabeza recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

 _Estaba tan concentrado en Billy Black que no lo vi venir._

 _El carraspeo que nos interrumpió no consiguió que despegara mi vista de mi competidor. No quería perderme ninguna reacción de él. Lo quería a mis pies._

 _En cambio, el estruendo que se formó a mi derecha captó completamente mi atención al instante._

 _Bella._

 _Me giré y la vi completamente blanca. Casi parecía un cadáver. Su mano temblaba tanto que su bebida se estaba derramando por todos lados. Vi como August se la quitó de las manos, preocupado._

 _No era para menos. Bella parecía que estuviera en otro mundo._

 _Su respiración se aceleró muchísimo. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos por respirar. ¿Se estaba ahogando? Me estaba comenzando a asustar._

 _Se levantó tambaleándose, dudo mucho que sus piernas tuvieran fuerza para sostenerse. August se levantó en un impulso igual que yo y la sostuvimos, pero dudo que Bella fuera capaz ni de notarlo. Estaba completamente ausente. Solo había terror en ella._

 _-August – ordené sin apartar la vista de Bella._

 _Necesitaba ir con ella, asegurarme que estaba bien, quitarle todo el miedo y el dolor que había visto en sus ojos, pero antes quería ver qué era lo que lo había provocado._

 _Sam Ulley._

 _No olvidaría nunca esa cara. Su foto estaba grapada al informe que me había pasado Jenks el sábado y no había cambiado ni un ápice._

 _Era uno de los hijos de los socios del bufete en el que Bella había estado trabajando durante la universidad. No había mucha información de ellos dos, pero sí que había constancia de una orden de alejamiento impuesta por un juez. La solicitante era Bella y él el demandado._

 _Ese maldito bastardo había hecho la vida imposible a Bella, de eso estaba seguro y hoy había vuelto a traer el infierno con él. Jenks no había podido averiguar mucho más, sospechaba que su familia había tirado de contactos para ocultar la información. Y teniendo en cuenta lo malditamente bueno que era Jenks en su trabajo decía mucho de ese bastardo y sus contactos._

 _Y ahora lo tenía delante de mí. Era alto y musculoso, casi imponente, mayor que Bella, seguramente algo más joven que yo y con un semblante de niño pijo y completo caradura que no se lo quitaba a pesar de la máscara que había cubierto sus rasgos después de presenciar la reacción de Bella. Sus ojos oscuros miraban el lugar por dónde se había marchado Bella. Comencé a sentir que la rabia me inundaba por dentro._

 _-No te acerques a ella o me encargaré que te metan en la cárcel. Me da igual como de prestigioso sea tu sucio bufete. – le dije enfrentándolo cara a cara –_

 _Cogí el bolso de Bella que se había dejado olvidado en el asiento y me dispuse a irme. Me urgía saber cómo estaba._

 _-Edward espera – escuché que Billy me llamaba - ¿Por qué no te quedas y arreglamos esto? – me pidió aumentando mi enfado._

 _-Ahora mismo me da absolutamente igual vuestra basura, no tengo tiempo para vosotros y mucho menos si éstas son tus compañías. Llámame si decides comportarte como un hombre. – dije yéndome a grandes zancadas hacia dónde había visto que se iban Bella y August._

 _Llegué apartando a todo el mundo casi a empujones. Vi que August estaba en la puerta del lavabo._

 _-Está ahí dentro. No hay nadie más. – me dijo serio y preocupado. Seguía mirando en dirección a la mesa de los Black._

 _-Ves a buscar el coche e intenta que nos dejen salir por las cocinas. No quiero volver a toparme con ese malnacido o le partiré a cara. – le dije pasándole el bolso de Bella para que se lo llevara._

 _Entré en el lavabo y escuché llantos mezclados con arcadas._

 _-¡Maldito seas! –blasfemé volviendo a pensar en ese tal Sam Ulley._

 _-Bella soy Edward, no te preocupes todo está bajo control. August y yo no vamos a dejar que te pase nada – dije intentando mantener la calma._

 _No había ninguna respuesta. Solo llanto y respiración irregular._

 _-Bella dime cómo estás… - le insistí un poco más aunque por su estado dudo que ni tan siquiera fuera capaz de escucharme._

 _-Bella abre la puerta– continué insistiendo. Cada vez me era más complicado controlarme. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba. Sentirme útil y detrás de esta puerta no hacía nada._

 _No iba a esperar ni un segundo más aquí, sabiendo que ella necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Si tenía que sostener su mano toda la noche lo haría, como en el avión, pero nadie se merecía el miedo que ella desprendía hace unos minutos._

 _-Bella apartarte de la puerta por favor, voy a abrirla y no quiero hacerte daño – la avisé harto de no obtener respuesta. Cada vez que no me respondía, mis presentimientos iban a peor. Algo me decía que su miedo a los aviones y a los coches iba a ser un juego de niños en comparación de lo que me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta._

 _Como no estaba seguro de que me estuviera escuchando le di un golpe seco a la puerta mientras que rápidamente intentaba aguantarla para que no le cayese encima._

 _-Dios mío, Bella_ \- _Susurré al verla encogida en el suelo con su cabeza hecha un ovillo, escondida entre sus finos brazos. Solo había vulnerabilidad en ella. –_ _Estoy aquí… August nos espera en la puerta. Saldremos por detrás para que no tengas que toparte con nadie, nos vamos al hotel ¿si?_ – _Estaba muy asustada, temblando y no quería asustarla más, así que decidí que lo mejor era hablar con ella, para que no se sintiera sola y para explicarle cada paso para que no huyese o se cohibiera más. -¿Bella me has escuchado? – insistí intentando levantarle la cara para que hiciera contacto visual conmigo y volverla a traer al presente._

 _Bella se apartó de mi toque. No sabía qué hacer. Iba completamente a ciegas en una situación así. Si fuese por mí solo la abrazaría hasta que supiese que nadie la iba a volver a herir, pero si hiciera algo así de brusco podría reaccionar de cualquier manera._

 _Me sentía completamente impotente._

 _Solo quería partirle la cara a ese malnacido y verlo entre rejas, pero ahora mi prioridad volvía a ser ella._

 _-Soy yo… solo yo, Edward. No hay nadie más aquí – volví a insistir, pensando que quizás ese era su miedo. – Ven, te llevaré a casa – Estiré mi mano para que fuera ella quién la cogiera._

 _Comenzaríamos a poco a poco. A su ritmo. Sabía que no era de mi de quién tenía miedo, así que con un poco de paciencia y autocontrol la lograría sacar de aquí. Unos minutos después, que se hicieron eternos, levantó su cara. Estaba completamente surcada por las lágrimas y con una mueca de dolor y miedo que mucho me temo no la abandonaría hasta que me la llevase de esta isla._

 _Poco a poco, estiró su mano para coger a mía. Temblaba como una hoja en medio de una tormenta. Intenté ocultar mi preocupación, lo único que necesitaba ella de mí ahora mismo era seguridad. Cogí su pequeña mano y la levanté suavemente. Una vez estuvo de pie sus piernas le fallaron y tiré de ella para que se apoyase en mí._

 _Noté como sus brazos me rodeaban y apretaban como quién se está ahogando y ve un salvavidas._

 _-Shhhh te tengo – le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo con calma. - ¿Puedes caminar? – pregunté con la sospecha que sería incapaz de aguantar su propio peso ni para salir de este cubículo que me perseguiría en mis pesadillas hasta el resto de mis días._

 _Intentó dar un paso, pero era imposible._

 _-Voy a acabar con ese malnacido -gruñí al ver el estado tan frágil de Bella. Intentaba controlar mi mente, pero iba a mil por hora queriendo saber por qué motivo Bella se vio en la necesidad de poner una orden de alejamiento y por su estado ninguna de mis teorías conseguía calmarme ni un poco._

– _Bella te voy a llevar en brazos hasta el coche ¿si? – Le advertí suavemente para que no se asustara._

 _Ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mí y noté como jugaba nerviosa con el cuello de mi camisa._

 _Estaba completamente ausente._

 _Cuando salí del lavabo había un trabajador en la puerta, parecía el dueño. Me jugaba lo que fuera que August lo había enviado para que nadie entrara mientras él no estaba haciendo guardia._

 _-Sígame, August está esperando fuera, será mucho más discreto – me dijo mostrándome el camino de salida._

 _En cuanto el director de mi hotel nos vio se acercó a nosotros, trayendo una fina manta para tapar a Bella que seguía temblando en mis brazos._

 _-He llamado a mi doctor, nos espera en su suite para poder ver a la señorita Swan. – me dijo en voz baja para no perturbar a Bella más._

 _Solo cabeceé mientras me metía con ella en el asiento de detrás._

 _Al llegar al hotel subimos directamente a mi habitación, dónde estaba el que suponía que era el doctor con la mujer de August._

 _Intenté dejar a Bella en la cama, pero su llanto, que durante el trayecto había cesado levemente, volvió a aparecer._

 _-Edward… Edward – me llamó mientras se aferraba a mí._

 _-Shhhh te tengo. No me voy a ningún sitio. – le dije volviendo a acariciar su pelo acunándola en mis brazos con más fuerza._

 _-Edward – susurró agotada._

 _Vi como August le estaba explicando al doctor lo que había pasado. Silvia, la mujer de August se quedó conmigo y le quitó con mucho cuidado los zapatos a Bella manchados._

 _El doctor entró y me dijo que le administraría un calmante para que pudiera dormir, y por mucho que no quería medicar a Bella sin su consentimiento, era sin lugar a dudas, la única opción para que ella pudiera descansar esta noche._

 _Me quedé tumbado con ella en la cama hasta que se durmió completamente. Sus brazos perdieron la fuerza con la que se aferraban a mí y su respiración, al fin, se calmó._

Me senté en el brazo del sofá soltando todo el aire que había estado conteniendo desde hace… Miré mi reloj y habían pasado casi dos horas desde que la noche se había torcido tan amargamente.

No podía quitarme la cara de pánico de Bella de la cabeza. Necesitaba verla y volver a comprobar por mí mismo que estaba bien. Me levanté y fui hasta la habitación. Me apoyé silenciosamente en el marco de la puerta.

Con Bella a mi vista algo de paz volvía a mí.

-Señor Cullen… - escuché que August me llamaba desde la otra sala sin levantar mucho la voz.

-August después de todo esto creo que ya no te vas a poder negar a llamarme Edward. – dije intentando sacar algo de humor de dónde no lo tenía.

-Por supuesto – me dijo tenso – Jacob Black está abajo. Quiere hablar con usted. Le he dicho que no es el mejor momento, pero insiste en que no se irá sin verlo.

Estaba tan agotado y preocupado por Bella que no tenía fuerzas ni para cabrearme por la visita del hijo de Billy Black, pero no quería dejar a Bella sola.

-Baje si quiere, yo me quedaré con ella y les llamaré si se despertase o se impacientara – me propuso amablemente la mujer de August.

-Acabemos con esta noche de una puñetera vez – anuncié harto de todo. Cuanto antes me fuera, antes volvería al lado de Bella.

Bajamos en silencio. Me tuve que apoyar en la pared del ascensor porque tenía la sensación que una apisonadora había pasado por encima de mí.

Vi que Jacob Black estaba sentado en los sofás de Hall. No tenía nada contra él. No salía en los informes de Jenks, así que estaba seguro que eso significaba que no estaba metido en el ajo. Pero esperaba que no viniese a tocarme las narices, no era el mejor momento para tentar a mi paciencia.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunté directamente. No tenía fuerzas para andarme por las ramas.

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? – me propuso cohibido.

-Mi despacho les podría servir – dijo August a lo que asentí siguiéndolo.

Cuando estuvimos dentro me senté en una de las sillas que tenía August en la mesa, dejándole la suya libre por si se quería sentar allí, aunque optó por quedarse de pie detrás de mí. Le ofrecí la que tenía justo a mi lado a Black. Él la aceptó girándola para quedar frente a frente.

-Dígame que le trae hasta aquí a estas horas, Señor Black. – corté el silencio nervioso.

-¿Cómo está la señorita que estaba con usted? – preguntó cohibido de nuevo.

Jacob Black tenía veinte cinco años y estaba trabajando en una empresa de Marketing en Florida, completamente alejado de los negocios turbulentos de su padre, y seguramente, al margen, también del imbécil de Sam Ulley, pero no iba a correr el riesgo.

-Eso no le interesa. Dígame a que ha venido y no me haga perder mí tiempo. – contesté serio.

Asintió antes de comenzar a hablar.

-He visto las fotos que le ha llevado a mi padre. Había escuchado rumores, pero no me lo quería creer… Desde que usted y su hermano estuvieron aquí y rechazó su oferta se había estado comportando más raro de lo habitual, pero no quisimos darle más importancia… Cuando he visto esa carpeta me lo ha confesado todo. Se ha derrumbado por todas las ilegalidades en las que ha participado ¿sabe? – me explicó serio.

-Es lo mínimo si le queda un poco de moral. – sentencié harto de estar aquí abajo y no en mi habitación.

\- He hablado con él, me ha dado esto firmado… - me dio una carpeta con nuestro logo.

Le eché un vistazo rápido y si mi memoria no me fallaba era el contrato que le habíamos ofrecido en primera instancia y él había rechazado diciendo que era un insulto a sus terrenos.

-Y creo que debería saber que Witherdale usó a mi padre y al hijo de Hoffman como peones. – añadió.

-Permítame que lo dude. Witherdale no es tan listo y no tengo a su padre como un títere estúpido. – contraataque.

-Quieren destruir sus negocios emergentes, y también a usted. Según mi padre James tiene una fijación por destruir su credibilidad y a usted personalmente. Está convencido que la mala fama que tienen sus hoteles últimamente viene de usted…. Y no de su pésima gestión– acabó con su cara llena de crispación. – Querían usar a la hermana de su socio como moneda contratándola…

-¿Perdón? – le presioné. Ahora sí tenía toda mi atención. James siempre había sido un imbécil, pero ahora había cruzado la línea.

-Si mis deducciones son correctas esa mujer que les acompañaba esta noche es Isabella Swan…- decidí no hacer ninguna clase de asentimiento. Nadie iba a llegar a Bella por mí y más teniendo en cuenta que se codeaban con Sam Ulley. – Él la quería contratar para conseguir información privilegiada, pero cuando ella lo rechazó decidió usarla de otra manera. No sé cómo llegó a sus oídos lo que pasó entre ella y Sam… y bueno… él chantajeó a mi padre… lo hizo caer en sus redes con mentiras. James pensaba que ensuciando a Bella, tumbaría a Emmet Swan y todo el mundo sabe que él es su mano derecha desde que iban a la universidad… Con él conseguía dañar a usted y su hermana. Con esas pequeñas cosas personales y metiéndose en todos sus negocios creía que podría ir llegando hasta la cima de la pirámide, ponerlos nerviosos e ir destruyéndolo poco a poco. Papá solo quería contener esa parte de la historia, no quería que Sam se viese envuelto en un escándalo… Pero una vez estas dentro de ese mundo es complicado que no te veas envuelto de alguna manera en la parte más oscura de los negocios.

No pude contener más mi rabia. Me levanté enfurecido y lo cogí de la camisa, aplastándolo contra la pared.

-¡Sabíais que ese malnacido le había hecho y aun así tienes el valor de presentarte en mi hotel haciéndote el que no sabe nada! ¡Y pretendes que me crea toda esa mierda de excusa!

Estaba loco si pensaba que me iba a creer lo que me había dicho. Había algo más detrás. Siempre había podredumbre en las cosas que tocaba James.

-Edward – me llamó August separándome de Jacob.

-Sam pasó por una mala época… y él ha intentado avisarla que James estaba removiendo entre su pasado, pero ella… bueno ella no le contestaba… - volvió a insistir Black.

-Vete de aquí antes de que te parta la cara. No hay ningún hombre que se precie que defienda que se amenace a una mujer. – dije intentando controlarme. – Dile a tu padre que éste es el último negocio que hacemos juntos y que lo voy a vigilar de cerca. Como me entere que vuelve a verse con James Witherdale no voy a parar hasta hundirlo.

Jacob tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

-Una cosa más, Black – esperé hasta que se dio la vuelta para que me viera la cara y supiera que todo lo que iba a decir iba muy enserio. – Dile a vuestro amigo, que no le voy a dar tregua. Que se olvide que Bella existe o no descansaré hasta que acabe bajo rejas.

Jacob Black se fue en silencio teniendo la decencia de lucir avergonzado por las cosas despreciables que habían hecho personas a las que seguramente quería y por las que había tenido que dar la cara.

-Si el malnacido ese pone un pie en este hotel quiero que lo echéis. Me da igual cómo o lo qué os tengáis que inventar, no lo quiero aquí. – ordené muy seriamente a August.

-Le juro que no volverá a respirar el mismo aire que la Señorita Swan – me contestó August. Se veía preocupado por Bella y, no me cabía ninguna duda, que no hubiese hecho falta mi advertencia para evitarlo.

-No me pases llamadas. No quiero que nadie perturbe el sueño de Bella. Y por favor, me gustaría pedirte un favor más. Dale una llave de la habitación de Bella a tu mujer y que traiga todas sus cosas a mi suite. Cuando se levanté, seguramente, querrá darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

-Por supuesto, - me contestó.

-Y, August, prepara todo para nuestra marcha. Intentaré salir a última hora de la tarde. Yo mismo llamaré a mi piloto, no te preocupes.

Le di un apretón de manos.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy, August. – le agradecí sinceramente. Él asintió en silencio.

Subí como un autómata hasta mi habitación. Sentía una terrible necesidad de cuidar a Bella y a la vez me sentía contrariado. ¿Emmet sabría algo de esto? Lo dudo mucho. Él nunca se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados en Chicago sabiendo que su hermana lo está pasando mal en la otra punta del país sola. Él se merecía saberlo. Apoyar a Bella, estar a su lado cuando lo necesitase. Entenderla un poco más. Pero no era mi historia para contar. ¡Ni siquiera sabía nada de la historia! Jenks me había dicho que Ulley se había asegurado de borrar cualquier rastro de que lo pudiera implicar, así que esa historia quedaba entre Bella y el bastardo de Sam Ulley.

Entré a la suite y me dirigí hacia la habitación. Silvia se había llevado uno de los sillones individuales de la sala de estar para vigilar el sueño de Bella.

-Gracias por todo. No sé cómo agradeceros a usted y su marido lo que han hecho por mí esta noche. – le dije a Silvia mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

-No necesita hacerlo. Cuide de ella. Seguramente necesitara a alguien en quién apoyarse cuando se despierte. – me dijo suavemente.

-Lo haré. – dije convencido. No habría nadie en la faz de la tierra que me moviese de su lado.

Me senté a su lado y viendo que seguía calmada me di una ducha rápida para poder estar con ella toda la noche. Seguramente a medida que pasara la noche el efecto del calmante se iría y lo último que necesitaba es que yo oliera a ese bar dónde había acabado derrumbada de miedo.

Cuando me puse el chándal acerqué el sillón que Silvia había traído hasta estar pegado a la cama. Me senté y contemplé a mi asistente. Sabía que su carácter fuerte y valiente escondía una cara vulnerable, de una chica que había sufrido por la muerte de sus padres, pero nunca me imaginé esto.

Se movió como si una descarga la hubiese atravesado. Llevé mis dedos entre su pelo trenzado completamente enredado y la acaricié suavemente, notando como se volvía a calmar.

-¿Qué te han hecho, pequeña? – susurré.

Mientras permanecía así me asaltaron a mi mente los momentos posteriores a nuestra sesión de buceo. Cuando habíamos salido a la superficie me había mirado con los ojos inyectados en felicidad, adrenalina, unos ojos llenos de vida.

 _¡Guau! Hacía años que no me sentía tan libre como allí abajo ¡Estaría todos los días de mi vida nadando como un pez!_ Me había dicho con una carcajada.

Recordé lo deslumbrante y tranquila que había estado después de su sesión en el spa. O lo angelical que parecía al principio de esta fatídica noche, con su vestido blanco y su pelo trenzado como una diosa griega. ¡Me había deslumbrado completamente! Me costaba retirar la mirada de ella. Tenía un aura que atraía a todo el mundo que estaba cerca.

Pagaría lo que fuera por volver atrás y asegurarme que ese brillo en su mirada no se apagaba.

Para asegurarme que no entrabamos nunca a ese maldito local.

Para asegurarme que el maldito de Sam Ulley no se cruzaba nunca en su preciosa vida.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **No sé si volver a esconderme después de este capítulo. Sé que es cortito y que no tenéis muchas respuestas, pero alguna más sí jaja Creo que era interesante rellenar algunos huecos de la noche, que debido el estado de Bella se habían pasado por alto. Espero que os haya gustado y que la visión de Edward os haya dado algo más de info. Ya sabéis que espero con ganas vuestros comentarios sobre la historia. Son maravillosos.**

 **El próximo día de actualización será el VIERNES y os adelanto que será un BPOV… ¿Nos dará alguna respuesta? **

**Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	13. El pasado quedará atrás

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooooola de nuevo!**

 **Como siempre comienzo dando las gracias por vuestro apoyo. Después de tres historias me sigue sorprendiendo que la gente dedique parte de su tiempo a leerlas y a comentar …¡SOIS GENIALES! Millones de gracias por los comentarios tan y tan bonitos que me dejáis y sobre todo por como vivís la historia. **

**Muchas lleváis unos capítulos (vale, lo sé he sido un poco mala con la espera y son bastantes capítulos) preguntándoos que le había pasado a Bella… Bueno pues os dejo con un BPOV a ver si os da alguna respuesta ;)**

 **.**

 **EL PASADO, TARDE O TEMPRANO, QUEDARÁ ATRÁS**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Sentía mi cabeza pesada. Quería abrir mis ojos, pero los parpados me pesaban. Estaba completamente agotada. Parecía que mi cuerpo hubiera pasado por una batalla atronadora. Intenté comenzar a moverme, quizás poco a poco me iría activando. Al notar las suaves sabanas que acariciaban mi cuerpo mi mente comenzó a recordar dónde estaba.

En las paradisiacas islas del Caribe. Las Bahamas.

Mar. Sol. Fruta de la que no había escuchado hablar nunca y…Sam Ulley.

Me levanté de golpe, al parecer mi cuerpo continuaba necesitando poco para ponerse en alerta cuando él entraba en juego.

Abrí los ojos y aunque esta habitación era parecida a la mía, definitivamente no era dónde había pasado la noche anterior. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había ido a parar ahí? Miré mi cuerpo y seguía vistiendo el vestido blanco, pero arrugado y manchado por completo. Al parecer sí había pasado una batalla anoche. Y de las duras.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, pero no me iba a quedar aquí parada esperando a que alguien se presentara. Me puse de pie y sentí un leve mareo, por suerte había un sillón pegado a la cama en el que me pude apoyar para recomponerme.

¿Quién tiene un sillón así pegado a la cama?

Conteniendo un poco el aire y buscando con mi mirada alguna ruta de escape abrí la puerta del dormitorio. Fui a parar a un salón en el que no había nadie.

Sentí unos pasos que venían de fuera y apoyándome en la pared fui a su encuentro. Aun sentía la cabeza embotada. Mis pensamientos no fluían con normalidad.

-Sí, claro… Perfecto – escuché una voz profunda y entonces fue cuando lo vi.

-Edward – dije soltando todo el aire ahora más tranquila.

Una ola de seguridad me inundó al ver su cara, que aunque era seria, tenía un aire de alivio. Su pelo estaba desordenado e iba vestido con un chándal y una camiseta, sin rastro de sus habituales trajes.

-Pensaba que dormirías un poco más… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – me preguntó suavemente mientras me señalaba con sus manos que me sentara en el sofá.

-Un poco aturdida… ¿Qué..? – dije con la voz un poco pastosa.

-Ayer… ¿Te acuerdas de algo? – me preguntó cautelosamente a lo que asentí mientras cogía el vaso de agua que me ofrecía –

-Algo…- dije sin querer volver a traer a la vida los recuerdos que cada vez iban tomando más forma en mi caótica mente.

-El médico te dio un calmante para que pudieras descansar toda la noche y supongo que es por eso que aun estás un poco… mareada – me explicó mientras se sentaba a mi lado. – Bella… ¿Seguro que estás bien? – me preguntó mientras me miraba profundamente.

-Sí – dije intentando parecer convencida.

Lo último que recuerdo es el olor de Edward y la sensación de volver a estar a salvo.

-Pediré un buen desayuno. ¿Te parece? – volví a asentir esta vez forzando una sonrisa. Después de todas las molestias que se había tomado conmigo no quería preocuparlo más de lo que parecía. A estas alturas debería ser la persona más inestable con la que se había chocado en su vida – Porque no te das una ducha mientras lo traen… Todas tus cosas están aquí, pensé que querrías cambiarte… - me explicó.

-Eso sería genial – contesté mientras me levantaba del sofá – Edward…Gracias por todo…yo no…

-Bella no te preocupes, de verdad. No tienes que darme explicaciones, con que estés bien tengo suficiente – me respondió con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí hacia el dormitorio, dónde estaba el lujoso y amplio lavabo, y desde la seguridad de la habitación no pude evitar echar un vistazo a la otra sala. Allí estaba Edward, en el mismo sitio dónde lo había dejado, con el teléfono descolgado, pidiendo algo para desayunar.

Lo observé más detenidamente y parecía agotado. Su pelo estaba más alborotado de lo normal, seguramente sus manos nerviosas lo habrían tirado más de una vez volviéndolo un nido de pájaros. Y alrededor de sus intensos ojos había ojeras, un claro signo que su noche no había sido de las más armoniosas de su vida.

Me sentí culpable por la noche que le debí hacer pasar.

" _Nunca te sientas culpable Bella. Es él quién tiene la culpa del daño que te ha hecho. No tú. Y no te sientas culpable por pedir o necesitar ayuda. Todos la necesitamos en los momentos difíciles de nuestras vidas."_

Volví a escuchar al Dr. Gerandy dentro de mí.

Cuando volviese a Chicago una de las primeras cosas que pensaba hacer era llamarlo. Siempre me ayudaba a poner mis ideas en orden. Había intentado acudir a otros terapeutas, pero nunca me sentí igual de cómoda como con él.

Me metí en la amplia bañera dispuesta a quitarme todo recuerdo de anoche. No solo en mi piel, sino en mi mente… Lo mejor era intentar recuperar la normalidad y no dejar que ese maldito se volviera a apoderar de mi vida.

Media hora más tarde estaba sentada en la cama de Edward completamente aseada y vestida, pero con miedo a salir de la habitación y dar la cara ante mi jefe… Mi jefe que me había visto y soportado en las peores situaciones de mi vida…

¿Mi jefe?

Mi jefe que la noche pasada se había vuelto todo para mí. Su esencia, sus brazos firmes y seguros habían sido mi refugio. Cerré los ojos y pude recordar perfectamente su olor. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, mis ojos buscaron por la habitación hasta que vi el tarro de perfume. Mis pies me llevaron hasta ahí y cuando me acerqué el potecito a la nariz y pude volver a oler esa fragancia masculina mis pulsaciones se relajaron.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta, supongo que sería el desayuno que Edward me había dicho que pediría. ¡Mejor dejaba de toquetear entre sus cosas! Solo me faltaba que con lo bien que se había portado conmigo me encontrara abrazada a su perfume.

Decidí aprovechar la paz que había acabado de conseguir para dar la cara y salir de una vez de la habitación, pero cuando estaba con la maneta en la mano mis nervios volvieron…

Era una locura, pero ahora mismo no se me ocurrían muchas más opciones…

Fui corriendo hasta el tarro que guardaba la esencia de Edward y me puse una gota en la muñeca… Lo más seguro es que Edward se diera cuenta, pero con un poco de suerte decidiría ser discreto y no me diría nada y yo podría tranquilizarme gracias a este estrambótico nuevo método.

Cogí aire y salí de la habitación para encontrarme a Edward sirviendo un poco de café en su taza. Levantó su cabeza y sus orbes verdes se encontraron con las mías. Podía ver cierto alivio cruzar su cara… Supongo que eso quería decir que ya no tenía ese aspecto nefasto de esta mañana.

-¿Un café? – me preguntó calmado.

-Por favor… - le dije mientras me acercaba para sentarme a su lado. – En verdad me muero de hambre… y todo esto tiene una pinta espectacular – dije ante su atenta mirada, intentando actuar con normalidad.

-Siéntete libre de coger lo que quieras, he pedido también un _baggel_ de salmón – me dijo pasándome una bandeja que estaba tapada – Si no recuerdo mal fue lo que desayunaste en Seattle…Era lo único que sabía seguro que te gustaba para desayunar.

No sabía que decir. _Gracias_ se quedaba tan corto para todo lo que Edward había hecho que me parecía despreciar sus actos con una palabra tan simple. Nunca nadie me había apoyado tanto como él… Nunca los había dejado, tampoco es como si me hubiese abierto libremente a él, sino que más bien a Edward le había explotado todo sin buscarlo, y a pesar de eso, siempre se había quedado a mi lado…

-No sé cómo comenzar a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi… - dije con un hilo de voz.

-Bella… no llores, te prometo que ese imbécil no va a acercarse a ti mientras estemos aquí. – me respondió volviendo a coger mis manos con fuerza.

-No es por él… es que…De verdad Edward, muchas gracias. Siento que me quedó corta solo agradeciéndote... Nadie… -le dije sin poder encontrar muy bien las palabras.

-No hace falta que me digas nada más… ahora desayuna tranquila ¿Vale? – me insistió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora dándome un último apretón en mi mano.

Con el primer sorbo de café y los primeros bocados de mi baggel me sentí más reconfortada. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta ahora… Pero la verdad era que no comía desde el mediodía de ayer, la cena quedó un poco truncada.

-¡Mierda! – Maldecí de golpe asustando a Edward que se tensó en su silla al instante – La cena con Black… Lo arruiné todo y encima ahora estoy aquí tan tranquila cuando deberíamos estar en una reunión…

Vi como Edward se volvía a relajar en su asiento.

-Ayer, poco después de que volviéramos, vino Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy Black. Me dio el primer contrato firmado y… bueno digamos que está todo saldado. Siento mucho que todo esto haya supuesto tanto para ti – me dijo sinceramente.

Una parte de mi estaba más tranquila. Si el negocio con Billy Black estaba cerrado eso significaba que no tendría que volver a verlo y, por lo tanto, las posibilidades que me volviera a encontrar a Sam eran menores.

-Y de James… ¿has podido saber algo? – había arruinado este viaje. Primero con los terrenos de los Black y después con la obtención de información sobre los planes de James.

-Al parecer es algo personal – me sorprendí por su respuesta ¿de dónde había sacado eso? – Jacob Black al parecer tiene más decencia en la punta de sus pies que su padre en todo su ser… - me explicó ante mi cara de confusión – Se ve que se piensa que estamos haciéndole publicidad negativa, como si él solo no fuese su propio enemigo… La cuestión que quiere destruir mi credibilidad y con la ayuda de Black y Hoffman también mis negocios… -acabó enfadado.

-Vaya… -dije aun asimilando todo lo que me había dicho Edward. ¿Habría dormido esta noche? ¿Cuándo había pasado todo esto?

Aproveché el silencio para volver a prestar atención a mi desayuno.

-Bella…Dime que estás bien. De verdad, sin hacerte la fuerte. O dime que no lo estás, pero dime la verdad. ¿Necesitas que haga algo? – me dijo Edward cortando el silencio.

Edward parecía perdido. Dudo que nunca hubiese estado en una situación similar.

-¿No has hecho ya suficiente? – Pregunté intentando esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo – Ayer…

-No tienes que contarme nada. No quisiera que volvieses a revivir algo que te pusiera mal – me dijo sinceramente.

-No es eso… Ayer era la primera vez que lo veía…Y todo por lo que pasé volvió a mi sin poderlo controlar, pero no le tengo miedo a él ni me avergüenzo de lo que pasó… Solo me pilló con la guardia baja- cogí aire dispuesta a contarle a Edward lo que había pasado.

No lo había hecho nunca con nadie, pero sabía que estaba preocupado y si había una manera de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí era siendo sincera con él.

-Él es Sam Ulley. Entré a trabajar como becaria en Ulley & Royce el penúltimo año de la universidad, gracias a una recomendación de un profesor…No hacía mucho más que fotocopias y digitalizar documentos, pero estuve casi un año. Al principio todo estaba muy bien, yo estaba en el departamento de laboral y no era la especialización de Sam, pero claro él era el hijo de uno de los socios... así que en algún que otro momento me cruzaba con él. Era muy simpático conmigo. Encantador. Atento. Un encantador de serpientes que poco a poco me fue hipnotizando… Ahora lo veo, pero en ese momento… Yo era una chica de veintiún años que nada podía compararse con experiencia vital de un hombre de casi treinta.

Paré para coger aire y aprovechar a beber mi café antes que se volviera completamente helado.

Edward me miraba atentamente, pero nada me indicaba que fuera a presionarme para que continuara.

-Comenzamos a coincidir en más sitios. Al principio fueron encuentros casuales, o eso era lo que yo pensaba, ya sabes… Mientras tomaba algo en mis descansos, en la fotocopiadora… esas cosas… hasta que un día en una fiesta que daba la facultad con varias empresas importantes de la zona… la cosa se volvió más…intima - Edward era un hombre inteligente y entendería a que me refería – Nos estuvimos viendo en su apartamento una temporada, hasta que comencé a sospechar que nunca quisiera salir en público conmigo, ni hacer planes de fin de semana… Un día su mujer apareció en el bufete, embarazada de seis meses. Lo dejé. Había jugado conmigo. No fui la única con la que había engañado a su mujer en ese tiempo… Pero de eso siempre te enteras tarde… - suspiré irónicamente por lo estúpida que había sido. –

Volví a parar para coger aire y me sorprendí a mí misma tocándome a muñeca dónde había puesto la gota del olor de Edward.

-Él no lo llevó bien… Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a usar a las mujeres, pero no a que éstas lo dejaran cuando se enteraban de la clase de persona que era. – Añadí indignada – Al principio solo me hacía comentarios malintencionados cuando nos cruzábamos, yo pensaba que tenía miedo a que pudiera contar algo a alguien… pero cada vez fueron a más y el tono era más…amenazador. Cartas inquietantes en mi pequeña mesa de la oficina, mensajes intimidatorios en mi teléfono, emails diciéndome que tenía no sé qué material intimo sobre mi… Un día me di cuenta que me seguía a la universidad o cuando volvía a casa, incluso llegó a entrar a mi apartamento una noche ¡Dios sabe cómo!

Una lágrima solitaria cayó por mi mejilla al recordar el miedo y la impotencia que sentí. Era tan extrañó estar explicándole esto a alguien… nunca lo había hecho… Bueno a nadie no profesional, el Dr. Gerandy siempre fue un gran apoyo.

-Me asusté… mucho. Intentó hacerme daño… - confesé mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar mis ojos por completo – Pero, no sé ni cómo, conseguí zafarme de él y me escondí en casa de una compañera… No sabía qué hacer, pero tenía muy claro que dejar el bufete era algo que definitivamente sí tenía que hacer. Pensé que así acabaría… Pero no acabó – volví a suspirar por lo ilusa que había sido – Continuó con el cerco y, además, comenzó a enviar notificaciones a la universidad, intentó arruinar mi reputación entre los profesores… afortunadamente Gillian, la abogada quién se había encargado de mi tutorización mientras trabajé en Ulley & Royce, dio la cara por mí. Si no fuera por ella… ella me abrió los ojos, me defendió, me aceptó en su casa para que estuviera segura y pudiera acabar mi último semestre lo más tranquila posible tranquila. Ella me acompañó por un sinfín de comisarias para poner la denuncia para una orden de alejamiento…

La cara de Edward estaba algo crispada por lo que escuchaba.

-¿Un sinfín de comisarias? – me preguntó tenso.

-No sabes lo difícil que es que te crean…. No sabes el daño que hace en esa situación tan vulnerable que duden de ti… Siempre esos comentarios que dudan si no eres tú la que das pie… ¡Malditos todos! – dije cogiendo aire que me estaba quitando mi llanto - Sam Ulley es miembro de una importante familia, respetada en la zona… Un respetado marido y, en esos momentos, futuro padre primerizo. ¿Y yo? Yo no era nadie. Una chica joven contra un hombre de familia… Las miradas hacen mucho daño y los comentarios hieren. Pero Gillian estuvo a mi lado y yo estaba decidida a conseguir que alguien me hiciera caso. Si tenía que recorrer medio país lo haría. No necesitaba el apoyo de toda la ciudad, solo el de una persona que fuera capaz de ir contracorriente.

-Y lo conseguiste… - me dijo. ¿Cómo sabía él que lo había conseguido? Supongo que sabe o perseverante que puedo llegar a ser cuando me propongo algo.

Paré para coger aire, más animada por unos recuerdos más felices dentro de toda esa época tan negra para mí.

-Me empeñé en encontrar a ese lobo solitario – dije con una media sonrisa - Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo sola…Me estaba quedando sin fuerzas… No sé cómo explicártelo… Así que llamé al tío Charlie. Él y tía Reneé vinieron en el primer vuelo que encontraron. Conseguimos encontrar un viejo amigo de Charlie y con su ayuda y la de Gillian conseguimos nos hicieran caso. Fui a pasar unos días a Forks con ellos para desconectar y aproveché para ver al Dr. Gerandy ¿Ya te he hablado de él, no? – Pregunté a lo que Edward asintió – Volví para los exámenes finales, graduarme y escuchar el veredicto del juez. Después del verano en Forks ya conoces mi historia de primera mano. – acabé intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Había sido una época dura, pero había pasado página. Mis sesiones intensivas con el Dr. Gerandy y la calma y seguridad de Forks me habían recompuesto. Había caído, pero me había levantado más fuerte. No estaba preparada para este nuevo encuentro. Volverme a tropezar con Sam me había abierto heridas, que, seguramente, aún no estaban cicatrizadas del todo. Necesitaba volver a recomponerme. Con el tiempo lo conseguiría, estaba segura. El pasado, tarde o temprano, quedaría atrás.

-Nadie se merece pasar por eso… - dijo Edward serio.

-Tienes razón, pero sigue pasando. – contesté pensando en la organización con la que colaboraba y a la que tantas mujeres acudían con multitud de historias parecidas o peores que la mía.

-Sabes que no estás sola ahora… Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedirme ayuda. Lo que necesites – iba a interrumpirle, pero como un rayo se inclinó hacia mí y me puso un dedo en mis labios, para callarme – Sé que eres fuerte, sé que puedes hacerlo sola, pero no tienes que hacerlo sola. Los problemas son más llevaderos si los compartimos. Eso no nos hace débiles, nos hace humanos, Bella.

Cerré los ojos porque su mirada penetrante y sincera había calado en mí, su toque me había traspasado como una corriente, dejando dentro de mi calidez, pero sobretodo, por la rotundidad de sus palabras me había derrumbado.

-¿Lo dices por ti… o por Emmet? – pregunté.

-Hablo por mí, pero sé que hablo también por Emmet, por Rose, por Alice… No puedes ocultar la verdad a la gente que te quiere. No sé cómo reaccionaría si me pasara la mitad de las cosas que la vida te ha enviado a vivir con sólo veintidós años, pero sí sé que me gustaría tener a los míos a mi lado. Y sé que Emmet no se va a perdonar no haber podido estar contigo en los momentos en los que más lo necesitabas. – me contestó sinceramente.

-No lo quería preocupar… Él… Él tiene su vida, su familia, no necesita mis problemas…Yo nunca he querido ser una carga para nadie, especialmente para él - me sinceré.

Porque eso es lo que sentí cuando mis padres murieron. Si me iba con Emmet su vida daría un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuidándome. Pasaría de ser su hermana a la que apenas veía, pero adoraba, a ser una carga diaria. Él no había pedido ser padre con veintiséis años….Él también había enterrado a sus padres de la noche a la mañana, también necesitaba sanar… Mis tíos tampoco lo habían pedido… pero al menos ellos eran adultos y no fastidiaría toda su juventud. Siempre había intentado molestarlos lo mínimo posible, a pesar que ninguno de los tres me lo pidió nunca.

-¿Y si él prefiere preocuparse que vivir en la ignorancia? – me preguntó Edward tranquilo.

-Se volvería loco… - le repliqué. ¿Cómo me presentaba en su precioso hogar con esto?

-Seguramente. Yo lo haría si me enterase que le hubiese pasado a Rose…Me está costando horrores estar sentado manteniendo la calma cuando lo que quiero es ir a buscar a ese malnacido y acabar con él… - me dijo abandonando un poco la paz que había tenido durante todo el rato.

-No creo ni que me salieran las palabras… - respondí después de sopesar esa opción.

-Te saldrán, te he visto con él y os adoráis. – me dijo dándome un apretón en la mano y sonriéndome.

Por primera vez en todo el desayuno me encontré devolviéndole el gesto con calma y sinceridad. Con gratitud.

Acabamos de desayunar con tranquilidad, Edward me explicó todo lo que Jacob Black le dijo en su visita, hasta la supuesta explicación para las llamadas de Sam. Por su tono se lo creía tan poco como yo, pero sinceramente era algo que no me iba a molestar en comprobar. Me daba igual los motivos que había detrás, ahora ya no tenía manera de llamarme.

-Volvemos a Chicago a las cuatro. Mañana me gustaría que te lo tomaras libre para descansar. Como volvemos un día antes, no tenemos nada programado– me dijo mientras yo le echaba un ojo al contrato que le había dado Black para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

Levanté mi cabeza como un resorte al escuchar eso.

-Ni lo sueñes. – le contesté volviendo mi vista al contrato.

Lo sentí bufar y me dieron ganas de reír. Al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad después de la tempestad.

-Bella soy tu jefe, de vez en cuando podrías disimular y actuar como si me hicieras caso – me respondió acaparando mi atención de nuevo.

-¿Tú irás a trabajar? - pregunté.

-Claro que sí – me respondió.

-Bien, pues yo también. – contraataqué.

-¿Y si te lo ordeno? – volvió a preguntar.

-Inténtalo – le dije levantando una ceja retadora.

-Está bien…. Veremos quién tiene la última palabra. – me contestó con la misma mirada retadora.

…

Una vez recogidas todas las cosas bajamos a despedirnos de August que nos esperaba en el Hall, con su traje impecable como siempre. Parece que había pasado media vida desde que lo sorprendimos con nuestra llegada y solo han pasado dos días.

-Edward, Señorita Swan – nos dijo cuándo nos vio llegar hasta él.

-Después de todo lo que hemos vivido llámame Bella… - le contesté con una sonrisa.

No pude aguantarme las ganas y lo abracé. Después de mucha insistencia de mi parte, Edward me había explicado algunas cosas que habían pasado en el restaurante y me sentía muy agradecida por lo mucho que los dos me habían cuidado en ese momento. Y también a su mujer.

-Muchas gracias por todo. – le agradecí aun abrazada a él – Y por favor transmíteselas a tu mujer de mi parte.

-Lo haré. – me contestó sonriente.

-Y te prometo que la próxima vez que vengamos avisaré antes… Sin trampas – bromeé con él guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Oh! Ya no vas a poder engañarme nunca más. – me replicó siguiéndome la broma.

-August – reclamó su atención Edward con su voz grave – Muchas gracias por todo, una vez más todo el servicio ha sido perfecto. Tendrás noticias en breve sobre los nuevos planes para la zona.

\- Por supuesto – le contestó dándole la mano – Cuídela – Escuché que le decía a media voz a Edward – Cuídense los dos – añadió rápidamente, esta vez en un volumen perfectamente audible.

Con una última mirada y una sonrisa agradecida nos despedimos y salimos hacia el aeropuerto dónde nos esperaba nuestro avión para llevarnos a casa.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, Mike y Seth nos esperaban impecables como siempre. Tomamos asientos en lo que ya era nuestra rutina. Uno al lado del otro.

-Seth no nos molestéis a no ser que sea necesario, queremos descansar. – ordenó serio Edward.

-Por supuesto, señor Cullen. – dijo justo antes de marcharse.

-¿Preparada para volver a casa? – me preguntó girándose hacia mí.

-Es un poco raro… porque a pesar de lo que ha pasado, me acuerdo de cuando fuimos a hacer submarinismo y no me importaría volver…– respondí.

-Eres valiente… después de todo eres capaz de quedarte con el lado bueno de las cosas – me dijo mirándome raro.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer si queremos seguir viviendo… ¿O es que acaso me vas a decir que no fue genial esa excursión? ¿Qué no la repetirías? – le pregunté intentando quitarle importancia a la conversación.

Edward se quedó pensando y después con un gesto misterioso añadió.

-Sí que la repetiría sí… fue memorable en muchos los sentidos.

Escuchamos la voz de Mike anunciarnos el despeje y automáticamente dirigí mi mano a la de Edward mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el respaldo. Antes de cerrar los ojos, miré a Edward para ver si había algo de incomodidad por mi gesto, se había convertido en una agradable rutina, pero se limitó a apretar con más fuerza nuestro agarre.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y dejé la mente en blanco esperando que tardáramos poco en coger altura. Poco antes de aterrizar sentí que algo me tocaba por el brazo, pero no me quería levantar, estaba realmente muy a gusto así…Era tan suave esta almohada. Me coloqué un poco mejor y me embargó un olor cada vez más familiar llegó a mí.

El olor de Edward.

Mis neuronas parecieron activarse en ese momento y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba durmiendo encima del pecho de Edward. ¡Tierra trágame!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdona! Yo no quería incomodarte ¡Perdón! – le dije rápidamente a Edward que me miraba divertido.

-Yo también me he quedado dormido, no te apures… - me contestó, pero por su cara sabía que no me decía toda la verdad. Aunque con esta versión tenía más que suficiente, no pensaba preguntar para obtener más detalles de los que avergonzarme.

Richard nos esperaba puntual en el sitio de siempre. Sin lugar a dudas en el mundo de Edward no había lugar para nada que se saliera de su camino. Me llevaron hasta casa y me sentí de renovada al ver esa fachada vieja y adoquinada. Era la muestra que había conseguido dar los primeros pasos para librarme de mi pasado y que tenía algo en lo que apoyarme.

Quizás Edward tenía razón y no debía tener tantos reparos en apoyarme en la gente que me quería o que me había demostrado ser dignos de mi confianza.

-Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces estos días, pero muchas gracias… La verdad es que no sé qué hubiese hecho sin tu ayuda – le dije a Edward antes de bajarme del coche.

-Siempre me lo podrías agradecer tomándote el día libre mañana para descansar – me contestó.

-Buen intento… Pero no. Estaré a primera hora allí. Si no quieres que vaya a trabajar, no vayas tú – le dije en tono cordial.

-Sabes, una de estas veces que tanto me desafías te saldrá mal la jugada – me replicó en el mismo tono.

-Estaré ansiosa por ver cómo juegas tus cartas – dije sin poder aguantar mi risa. – Adiós, Edward.- me despedí, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta escuché como me llamaba.

-¡Bella! – me di la vuelta para encontrarme a Edward más cerca de lo que esperaba. Sus brazos me atraparon y me atrajeron a él de manera protectora – Descansa. – dijo dejando un beso en mi sien.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quería separarme de él. La electricidad que antes me hacía temblar y separarme de él, ahora me hacía querer quedarme así hasta que todos mis miedos desaparecieran.

¿Me estaría volviendo adicta a él? ¿Estaría volviendo a cometer los mismos errores que me había prometido no volver a cometer?

-Y tú… Nos vemos mañana – contesté tímidamente separándome de él.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **La verdad es que en mi mente cuando planteé los episodios para el viaje a la Bahamas no pretendía esto… Lo prometo. Que parece que los haya enviado al infierno y no una isla paradisiaca. Pero creo que en algo que coincidiremos todos y es que parece que algo ha cambiado entre estos dos… Esperemos que se mantenga una vez estén en tierra firme ;)**

 **ACLARACIÓN: Que después a lo mejor hay líos con los tiempos con la conversación de Bella y Edward. Bella comienza a tener problemas el último año de carrera con Sam y es cuando decide dejar el trabajo. Después de todo el lío ella se gradua y después del verano es cuando se muda a Chicago.**

 **Ya sabéis que espero con muchas ganas vuestros comentarios. Me encanta leerlos. Se nota que leéis con atención la historia porque no se os escapa CASI ninguna pista de las que hay ;)**

 **La próxima actualización será el martes.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	14. Ganando la partida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **¡Esta semana llego un día antes y con buenas noticias!**

 **ESTA SEMANA HAY TRES CAPÍTULOS, es decir, una actualización extra que será el  MIÉRCOLES (Lunes/miércoles/viernes). No os dije nada porque me despisté, pensaba que quedaban más capítulos antes de estos tres que ya veréis que tienen lógica que vayan juntos seguidos. No os digo más que no os quiero hacer spoilers jajaja **

**Una vez más muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, los mensajes tan bonitos que me dejáis siempre, las teorías, comentarios de la historia. Todo. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Sois maravillosas y solo me dais más ganas de ponerme delante del ordenador a teclear como una loca jajaja**

 **Sin más rollo os dejo con Edward ;)**

 **.**

 **GANANDO LA PARTIDA**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Hogar dulce hogar.

Nunca había sido gran seguidor de esa filosofía. Mi familia siempre se había dedicado al mundo hotelero y eso hacía de los hoteles una segunda casa para mí, especialmente, en los últimos años en los que no era extraño encontrar en una suite de cualquier de nuestros hoteles un hogar provisional. Pero esta vez había anhelado con cada poro de mí ser volver a casa, a Chicago. Sacar a Bella de esa isla en la que estaba Sam Ulley.

Nunca había sentido tanta rabia hacia alguien, como sentí hacia ese despreciable hombre. Una ira que solo aumento cuando Bella me contó su historia. Nadie se merecía que le pasaran cosas así, pero Bella había tenido demasiadas desgracias en su vida. La vida solo hacía que ponerla a prueba y ella, no obstante, se había levantado en cada ocasión.

A pesar de esa fachada de fuerza, sabía que algo se había movido en su interior. Viejos miedos habían parecido aflorar en ella, a pesar que era una luchadora nata y les estaba volviendo a plantar cara. Lo había visto en su mirada cuando había salido del cuarto de baño de mi habitación esta mañana, después de haber pasado una dura noche. Había temor, pero sobretodo había decisión de seguir adelante. La admiraba por eso.

Algo parecido me había parecido intuir en su mirada cuando la dejé en su casa hace un rato. No podía dejarla bajar del coche sin hacer algo que me moría de ganas de hacer desde que la vi en ese cubículo agazapada. Abrazarla entre mis brazos para protegerla de los malditos que había en el mundo. Cabía a la perfección en mi pecho. Era extraño notar lo pequeña que era y la fuerza que tenía dentro de ese cuerpo diminuto.

Lo del beso en su frente…Eso solo me salió de dentro. No me había dado cuenta, mis labios encontraron el camino a su piel sin ser del todo consciente.

El sonido del teléfono me despertó de mi obnubilación. No podía estar maldiciendo a todo ser viviente que quisiera hacerle daño y yo tener esa clase de pensamientos, cada vez más frecuentes. Estaban completamente fuera de lugar.

Había llegado hace un buen rato a casa y llevaba sentado en el sillón pensando en Bella casi una hora…. Cuando me acerqué vi en el identificador de llamadas el número de mi hermana, me puse en alerta. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer ahora? ¿Mantener el secreto a Bella hasta que ella decidiera hablar con su hermano o advertir a Emmet? Como iba a plantarme delante de mi mejor amigo cada día sabiendo que le ocultaba algo tan importante para él.

Harto de todo y con necesidad de descansar decidí coger la llamada para acabar con esto lo antes posible.

-Dígame. – contesté.

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso que Billy Black firmó el primer contrato que le ofrecimos y que habéis llegado dos días antes de tiempo a casa? ¿Qué ha pasado? Y ¿¡Cuándo pensabas contármelo Edward Anthony Cullen?! – escuché la voz alterada de mi hermana.

-Si me dejaras hablar te podría contestar… - dije una vez ella pareció cansarse de gritarme –

-Estoy esperando – me urgió mi hermana. En estos momentos me arrepentía de no haberla perdido en algún centro comercial de pequeña.

-¿Cómo os habéis enterado? – contraataqué.

-Emmet me lo ha dicho, acaba de hablar con Bella. – me dijo algo más calmada.

 _Paciente Harrison pase por la puerta cinco._

-¿Dónde estáis? – si mi oído no me fallaba eso era la megafonía de un hospital.

-En urgencias… ¡No es grave! – añadió rápidamente – Es Ted, que ya sabes que de vez en cuando hace alarde de sus genes paternos y nos da un susto. No sé qué estaba intentando hacer en el jardín, pero se ha caído y se ha roto dos dientes… Y no logro entender una palabra de lo que dice… así que estamos en el médico para que pare la hemorragia y se asegure que todo está en orden… Ya sabes trozos de dientes, que la encía esté bien… esas cosas que te pasan cuando eres madre de un hijo de Emmet… - me explicó mi hermana entre cabreada y acostumbrada a las locuras de sus hombres. – Ahora me puedes distraer y contarme lo de Black. Por favor – me rogó con la misma voz que cuando era pequeña y quería ver Candy Candy. Juro que aún tengo esa estúpida canción en la cabeza.

-Digamos que descubrimos ciertas actividades al margen de la ley de Billy Black y con ayuda de su hijo conseguimos que entrara en razón y firmara el contrato. La primera oferta. Eso fue una sorpresa hasta para mí. – resumí la negociación obviando la peor parte.

Después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión que el desafortunado encuentro entre Bella y Sam había sido un incentivo más para que Billy firmara el contrato que más beneficio aportaba a Cullen Resorts. Jacob me había dicho que James había manipulado a Black con usar la información en contra de su amigo, así que seguramente pensaba que ofreciéndome más ventajas se protegía a él y a Sam….que me haría olvidar que ese miserable, voluntaria o involuntariamente, había roto una orden de alejamiento. Una pena que no fuera así.

-¿Edward estás ahí? – escuché que me llamaba mi hermana.

-Perdón me he despistado, estoy algo cansado ¿Qué decías? – volví a prestar atención a Rose.

-Te decía que el viaje ha sido un éxito. – me dijo mi hermana inocentemente. Nada más lejos de la realidad, de hecho, pensé.

-Un negocio favorable, sin duda, para la empresa. – intenté sonar positivo. –

-Sobre la empresa… Mañana tengo dos reuniones muy importantes con personal. Una de ellas de formación. Mi equipo lo tendrá controlado, pero hace falta alguien de dirección se pase para una parte de la formación… Y Emmet tiene otra reunión con Jasper y los proveedores para el proyecto de Seattle… Así que…

-Aja… Rose al grano – le dije sabiendo que no era su finalidad detallarme sus agendas.

-Mañana voy a estar toda la mañana con tu sobrino mellado en el dentista. Tú decides que reunión prefieres ir. A la de Emmet o a las mías, porque, obviamente, uno de nosotros va a tener que ausentarse para estar con Ted. – me explicó mi hermana.

Las opciones que me planteaba Rose eran de susto o muerte. Todas igual de soporíficas… en cambio, mi mente planteó una nueva vía mucho más atractiva.

-¿Qué te parece si llevo yo a Ted al médico? – al parecer, sorprendí a mi hermana, porque solo la escuché balbucear estupefacta, pero sin conseguir construir ninguna frase con sentido – Había pensado tomarme el día libre aprovechando que tengo la agenda despejada y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de prepárame ahora la reunión de Emmet… porque los dos sabemos que no hay una opción en el infierno para que yo vaya, no a una, sino a dos reuniones de personal… Así que ¿Qué me dices?

Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea.

-Sí claro… eso sería una buena solución. Me parece bien. Y como padres saturados de médicos que vamos a ser mañana te lo agradecemos de antemano. – dijo mi hermana un poco más relajada que al inicio de la llamada.

No era la primera vez que Ted hacía una de las suyas. Estaban acostumbrados, es más, toda la familia lo estábamos porque normalmente suponía llevarlo varias veces al médico para curas y nos turnábamos con ellos con frecuencia. Ésta era una más…

-Edward nos llaman de nuevo, ¿Te espero mañana en casa? – contestó Rose mientras escuchaba de fondo a Emmet hablando con Ted.

-Sí pasaré a por él antes de que os vayáis a trabajar. Dale un abrazo de mi parte al enano. – me despedí de mi hermana.

Sin buscarlo, Ted me había dado la clave para que su adorada tía se tomara el descanso que necesitaba y que no quería coger.

Cogí mi móvil y abrí por primera vez un chat a Bella.

" _Mañana no iré a trabajar. Así que tienes el día libre"_

Bella me contestó al poco tiempo con un emoticono amarillo...Ese que parece que está pensando con la mano en la barbilla. ¿De verdad? ¡Un puñetero emoticono! Si era casi imposible saber qué pensaba cuando la tenía delante y usaba palabras para comunicarse conmigo. ¡Cómo narices voy a interpretar una cara!

Rodé los ojos siendo consciente por primera vez del salto generacional que nos separaba. Seguramente cualquier otra persona de veintidós años me podría hacer una disertación sobre este monigote…

Aunque de algo sí estaba seguro.

Me jugaba mi fortuna a que no se creía ni una palabra.

…

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando estaba tocando al timbre de mi hermana y Emmet. No podía ir justo de tiempo si quería que todo saliese bien hoy, pero ahora lo que más me urgía era ver a Ted. ¿Cómo habría pasado la noche el pequeño de la familia?

-¡Qué madrugador! – me dijo Emmet en forma de saludo.

-No quería haceros ir mal. – contesté pasando y dirigiéndome a la cocina dónde escuchaba ruido.

-Buenos días hermanita – la saludé acercándome a ella para darle un abrazo rápido - ¿más tranquila? – le pregunté sabiendo que ayer debió pasar una tarde horrible.

-Sí… aunque no me quito el susto de ver a Ted lleno de sangre… pero al parecer es más aparatoso que otra cosa – me explicó llenándome una taza de café.

-El médico nos dijo que parece que no tendrá muchas consecuencias en el crecimiento de sus dientes… pero hoy el dentista lo confirmará para nuestra tranquilidad… Aunque ese terremoto no sabrá lo que es tener las paletas enteras durante una temporada – dijo Emmet con preocupación aun en su rostro.

-¿Cómo ha pasado la noche? – pregunté aunque por lo que me describían no creo que fuera muy buena.

-Mal… pero el medico nos dio unas pastillas para el dolor… Poco a poco se le pasará, seguramente cuando le baje la inflamación. – dijo mi hermana. – Aquí te dejo los informes del médico para que se los lleves al dentista. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo. Saldré de la reunión. Y te he dejado la sillita de coche en la entrada. Emmet te la pondrá al salir… Y…

-Rose lo tengo controlado y si tengo alguna duda te llamaré y en cuanto tenga noticias te llamaré o haré que el dentista lo haga personalmente. Ahora vete. Intenta relajarte, Ted no te necesita dando tumbos a su alrededor nerviosa. – le dije empujándola mientras le acariciaba los hombros.

-Te quiero hermanito – me contestó Rose mientras cogía su maletín y su chaqueta lanzándome un beso al aire.

Cuando Rose salió con la sillita, Emmet se giró.

-Gracias hermano. – me dijo Emmet dándome un abrazo – las horas de espera de ayer casi la matan de los nervios, le irá bien llegar a casa esta tarde con la mente despejada para mimar a Ted. La conoces bien… - me agradeció Emmet.

Me sentí un poco mal por ocultarte parte de mis intenciones, como él había dicho era mi hermano prácticamente. Era obvio que mi motivación principal era ayudarlos a ellos y estar con Ted, pero había una parte oculta que me hacía sentirme un poco sucio al no contársela a Emmet…

-Por cierto, ¿Con Bella todo bien? – me preguntó mientras cogía la copia de mis llaves del coche que siempre guardaba en su casa.

-¡Emmet date prisa! – escuché que le apremiaba Rose desde fuera.

-Sí…claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunté.

Emmet se me quedó mirando, parecía que quisiese ver a través de mí cerebro buscando algún secreto.

-Por nada… - me contestó después de un silencio que se me hizo eterno aunque solo fueron unos segundos. – Gracias una vez más. ¡Por cierto! A Ted no se le entiende nada de lo que dice, pobre mío… ¡haz lo que puedas! – me dijo desde mi coche mientras Rose le daba una colleja a saber por qué.

Entré a la casa y subí corriendo a la habitación de mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilo aunque su pequeña boquita se notaba un poco inflamada. Metí algo de ropa en su mochila. Un par de mudas porque no sabía cómo acabaría saliendo del dentista. Cogí su peluche preferido y también lo puse dentro. Algo me decía que hoy necesitaríamos refuerzos.

Me acerqué a la cama y le retiré el pelo de su frente. No estaba caliente, así que no tenía fiebre. Eso era bueno, siempre lo era.

-Campeón… Buenos días. – le susurré en su oreja dejando un beso en su frente.

-Zío Eguar – me contestó adormilado y con dificultad. Si no fuera porque debería estar pasándolo fatal sería adorable.

-Shhh campeón, no hables. Ayer te hiciste mucho daño ¿Verdad? – asintió mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus manos. – Bueno hoy te llevaré al dentista a ver si nos dan algo para que no te duela más ¿vale? – Volvió a asentir – Pero antes tú y yo tenemos una misión secreta. –

-Ziii – intentó decir mientras sus ojos se llenaban de emoción, pero rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas por abrir tanto la boca. Se me partió el corazón de verlo así. –

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Hoy no hablaremos, jugaremos a las adivinanzas todo el día. Así será más divertido y no te dolerá la boca. ¿Te gusta? – él volvió a asentir. – Vamos, ¡Arriba campeón! – Dije poniéndome de pie y estirando los brazos para que saltará encima de mí como hacía siempre.

…

Conduje hasta casa de Bella. Ted iba detrás aun en su pijama y a medio camino entre dormido y despierto.

En cuanto giré para encarar la calle de Bella la vi ataviada para ir a trabajar dirección a la parada de metro. No me había equivocado, no me había creído cuando le dije que hoy me tomaría el día de fiesta. Me puse a su nivel y le hice luces… No quería despertar a Ted. Bella no me hizo ni caso. Esta vez toqué el claxon un poco y sí se giró.

Al principio su cara era un poema de la confusión. Creo que estaba a medio segundo de echarse a correr. Me sentí un poco mal por asustarla después de los días que había pasado, así aparqué y salí del coche.

Su cara, esta vez, sí que era de completa confusión.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?– me preguntó sin entender nada.

-¿No te dije que hoy teníamos el día libre? – repregunté – Así que venía a asegurarme que me creías… te dije que yo también sabía ganar.

Ted aprovechó ese momento para golpear con sus manos en la ventana del coche para hacerse notar.

-¿Ted? Pero… - dijo Bella mientras me ignoraba e iba derecha abrir la puerta dónde estaba nuestro sobrino.

-Mi amor ¿Cómo estás? – saludó al pequeño dándole un beso en su carita. Lo que hizo a mi sobrino sonreír de adoración y a su vez trajo de vuelta el dolor en su boca. – Cariño… no muevas mucho la boquita, ya verás cómo en unos días estás bien… pero ahora tienes que tener paciencia – le explicó Bella volviendo a darle un beso.

Estaba totalmente eclipsado por la escena. Parecía que solo existía Ted en el mundo para ella. Desprendía tanta ternura y amor que, una vez más, parecía increíble que todo eso conviviera dentro de la misma Bella que podía ser un tempano de hielo.

-Edward…Ted está en pijama – me dijo mirándome acusadoramente devolviéndome al presente.

-Es que no me podía entretener mucho…Sabía que no me ibas a hacer caso y te tenía que encontrar antes que llegaras a trabajar. – me justifiqué.

-Y…Estáis aquí ¿por…? – volvió a preguntarme poniendo la manos en sus caderas y mirándome acusatoriamente.

-He pensado que quizás quieras venir con nosotros… Necesitaré ayuda con Ted hoy… - le propuse no teniendo muy claro porque estaba haciendo todo esto.

Una cosa estaba clara, quería que Bella se tomara el día libre, lo necesitaba después del descontrol de las Bahamas, pero no lo haría si yo iba a la empresa, así que me obligaba a tomarme mi primer día de descanso desde que entré a trabajar. Lo de Ted había sido un inesperado contratiempo, pero sabía que era mi mejor arma para que su tía hoy no pisara la empresa.

-¿A qué hora tiene que ir a…? ¿Dónde tienes que llevarlo? – me preguntó confusa.

-Al dentista. A las nueve y media. – contesté.

-Edward no son ni las ocho. Ted podría estar descansando… - me miró acusatoriamente de nuevo.

-Bella… Ted está descansando – le dije señalando a nuestro sobrino que volvía a estar en brazos de Morfeo en su sillita.

-Está bien. Súbelo a casa, al menos lo podremos tumbar antes de llevarlo al dentista. – dijo rodando los ojos y caminando de vuelta a su edificio.

Sonreí cuando volví a estar dentro de mi coche. La primera parte del plan, y la más difícil, estaba superada.

Cuando aparqué, le pasé la maleta de Ted a Bella y yo cargué al niño, siguiendo a su tía que nos guiaba hasta su casa.

-Déjalo en mi cama, allí podrá descansar un poco. – me dijo guiándome hasta la puerta de dónde la había visto salir la única vez que había estado aquí.

Su habitación era pequeña. Cabía un armario y una cama grande, pero estaba todo tan ordenado e impoluto que parecía que no se necesitara más espacio para vivir. Había solo dos fotos, una con Emmet y sus tíos y otra de sus padres. Por lo demás, la habitación, igual que el resto del piso no tenía ningún objeto personal. Era curioso, porque aun así, la personalidad de Bella se reflejaba por todos lados.

Bella retiró las sabanas y dejé a Ted dentro. Lo volvió a tapar con cuidado y salimos dejando la puerta entornada por si nuestro sobrino nos necesitaba.

-¿Has desayunado? – me preguntó Bella mientras la seguía hasta la cocina abierta. De nuevo, como todo el piso, era pequeño, pero, al parecer, práctico.

-Te acepto un café con gusto, si tienes – le dije mientras ella se ponía con la cafetera.

\- Así que al dentista… - dejó caer con media sonrisa en la cara.

-Quería demostrarte que yo también sé aceptar desafíos…¡Y ganarlos! Tenía pensado hacerlo de otra manera, pero ésta, sin lugar a dudas, era la más efectiva y además ayudaba a Rose y Emmet. – expliqué.

-Estaban muy nerviosos cuando los llamé ayer… - me explicó. Seguramente ella también había tenido que lidiar con los nervios de Emmet cuando los llamó.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? – me ofrecí.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado – dijo sacando unas galletas que tenían una pinta deliciosa de un tarro.

La dejé hacer tranquilamente mientras la observa moverse arriba y abajo. Estaba tranquila. Se notaba que se sentía cómoda en su casa y eso me tranquilizaba. Al menos, había podido recuperar algo de paz.

-Estoy bien. No me mires como si me fuera a romper en pedazos – me dijo dejándome la taza delante de mí. Mientras ella se sentaba en un taburete en frente con su café y comiendo una galleta del plato que empujaba para que yo también me sirviera.

No sabía que decirle, supongo que tenía razón y esperaba que se rompiera, pero parece que había decidido levantarse y sostenerse sobre sus pies.

-No parece que no lo vayas a hacer. Eres fuerte. – le dije brindando con nuestras tazas. – Es solo que supongo que me siento un poco culpable por lo que pasaste. – Solté algo que me había estado rondando por la cabeza estos días.

-El único culpable aquí es Sam Ulley. Me costó aceptarlo, pero el único que debería sentir remordimientos y culpa es él. Los demás no hemos hecho nada malo, y mucho menos tú. – me contestó firmemente. – Te ha explotado todo en la cara y no has dudado en estar a mi lado…– me dijo con una sonrisa, intentando quitar hierro a nuestra conversación.

No dijimos mucho más, el desayuno lo pasamos en silencio. Uno tranquilo. Era extraño ver todo lo que habíamos recorrido desde su primer día de trabajo. Era hasta confortable estar aquí. En otros tiempos se hubiese negado en rotundo a seguir mi plan, seguramente hubiese ido a trabajar, igualmente, e incluso, me hubiera hecho algún movimiento de boxeo si consideraba que me ponía muy pesado.

-¿De qué te ríes? – me preguntó curiosa mientras recogía.

-De nada… Voy a ir a vestir a Ted, deberíamos ir saliendo o no llegaremos. – dije escapándome de ella.

Entré a la habitación de Bella y encontré a Ted dando vueltas perezosamente entre las sabanas de su tía.

Suertudo él.

-¡Oye tú remolón! ¡Arriba!- le dije más animado al ver que no tenía tan mala cara.

La habitación de Bella era como estar cerca de ella multiplicado exponencialmente. Su aroma se filtraba por todos lados. Hasta el aroma infantil de Ted se había impregnado del de su tía. Esto era una tortura.

Le fui dando la ropa mientras él se la ponía solo. Cuando íbamos por los zapatos entró Bella para decirle a Ted que le había hecho un zumo. Al verla dio un salto en el colchón directo a los brazos de su tía. Por un instante entendí la razón de nuestra visita al dentista. ¡Este niño tenía muelles en los pies! Bella aguantó el peso e impulso de Ted y consiguió no salir rodando por el suelo. Algo que me parecía casi un milagro teniendo en cuenta la fuerza del niño y el cuerpo perfecto, pero pequeño, de mi asistente…

-¡Veo que ya has recuperado fuerzas bandido! – le dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras le dejaba besos por su dulce rostro. No me extrañaba que sintiera adoración por su tía. Lo tenía completamente mimado…

Suertudo él.

-Vamos, ahora ves a la cocina y bébete lo que te he preparado. Cuando salgamos del dentista intentaremos ir a comer algo, ¿vale? – Ted le devolvió una sonrisa deslumbrante y salió directo a la cocina.

-Parece que ha recuperado fuerzas - le dije.

-Pues sí y menos mal porque se me partía el corazón cada vez que lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos. – me confesó.

-No dejes que lo descubra o hará lo que quiera contigo… más de lo que ya hace – le contesté divertido.

-¿Perdona? Hablas tú que te tiene completamente en su bolsillo… - me devolvió el golpe – Y ahora fuera de aquí, me cambiaré antes de irnos. Asegúrate que no se rompe ningún diente más, por favor.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, se me ha dado muy bien con Ted. – bromeé con ella. Era un riesgo, pero teniendo en cuenta que parecía que nos habíamos movido un escalón en nuestra amistad…

Su cara fue un poema. Estaba completamente anonadada. No lo había visto llegar por ningún lado. Algo normal teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace dos días seguía empeñada en llamarme de usted.

A pesar de la sorpresa no tardó mucho en reaccionar.

-¡Fuera de aquí, Edward Cullen! – me dijo mientras me tiraba un cojín que había por el suelo.

Salí riéndome mientras escuchaba su risa desde dentro de la habitación.

Cuando Bella salió, Ted y yo ya estábamos listos para irnos. Se había cambiado de arriba a abajo. Había dejado atrás su traje de sastre para sustituirlos por unos tejanos, una camiseta ancha, acompañada por una chaqueta de cuero. Todo esto con unas deportivas. Una vez más, junto con su coleta y su falta de maquillaje parecía una niña. Una dulce tentación, rectificó mi subconsciente. Por suerte yo no iba con traje, al menos no desentonaba tanto a su lado. Ya me había hecho sentirme un anciano ayer con los emoticonos.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó cogiendo sus cosas y las de Ted.

-Ziiii – chilló nuestro sobrino – Ya no zuele zanzo – nos dijo robándonos una sonrisa a los dos.

Llegamos sin muchos problemas al dentista. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad, así que Bella y Ted habían bajado mientras yo iba a aparcar para no llegar tarde a la visita. Cuando llegué a la recepción me acerqué para preguntar por mi sobrino. ¿Se supone que esto tan enorme era un dentista o un maldito centro comercial?

-Buenos días, disculpe busco a Edward Swan. Ted – pregunté a la chica de mostrador que de repente parecía muy interesada en su trabajo.

Se me hacía demasiado extraño llamar a Ted por su nombre completo, pero Rose había querido llamar a su hijo igual que nuestro abuelo, al que siempre había adorado.

-Oh el pequeño Ted… ha entrado con su niñera a la sala del fondo, pero le están haciendo unas radiografías, si quiere esperar en la sala dos, irán allí cuando acaben – me explicó. - ¿Necesita que le ayude en algo mientras sale su hijo? – preguntó blandiendo sus pestañas seductoramente.

Me dieron ganas de rodar los ojos por su descaro y su desacierto. Solo esperaba que por su bien no le hubiera hecho ningún comentario similar a Bella o se habría visto la cara con su _dulce_ carácter. Quizás se lo contaba yo mismo antes de irnos…

-No se preocupe, esperaré. Por cierto… somos los tíos de Ted, para que no haya más confusiones… - dije con una sonrisa cuando vi que su rostro se congelaba.

-Oh… Puede esperar a su mujer en la sala dos, entonces – dijo nerviosa y confundida.

¿Mi mujer? Bueno al menos no me consideraba tan viejo como para que alguien como Bella saliese conmigo… Interesante.

Di una ojeada antes de entrar a la sala de espera y al parecer no era al único que esa conclusión le parecía interesante. Ya que la dispuesta recepcionista estaba cuchicheando con sus compañeras.

¡Qué feliz sería el mundo si cada persona se metiera en sus asuntos y dejara tranquilos los de los demás!

Después de casi dos horas y media metidos en el dentista. Ted estaba preparado para ir a comer algo. Se habían asegurado que todo estaba bien, y así era, pero tendría que esperar unos días hasta que bajara la inflamación de la encía y echarle un poco de paciencia hasta que los dientes de leche se cayeran. Al menos no parecía haber daño para los dientes definitivos. Aunque llamé a Rose para contarle todo lo que me habían dicho, me aseguré que el doctor llamaba a mi hermana en cuanto pudiese. Con Rose más siempre es mejor.

-Y dime… ¿Le dijiste a Emmet y Rose sobre tu plan para conseguir que no fuera hoy a trabajar? O se supone que es un secreto que yo estoy aquí…. Porque si es así, Ted no tardara ni medio segundo en delatarte en cuanto sus padres le saluden– me contaba mientras íbamos paseando por un centro comercial.

Ted se había quedado pasmado con el escaparate de una tienda de juguetes que tenía montado la maqueta de una ciudad por dónde pasaba un tren en movimiento.

-No del todo… Pero tampoco es nada malo ¿No? – pregunté.

-Claro que no. –dijo Bella moviendo enérgicamente su cabeza – Pero si Emmet pregunta se lo explicarás tú – concluyó con su sonrisa ganadora.

-Cobarde – murmuré. – Ahora vamos a poner algo de alimento a ese pequeño estomago – dije señalando a nuestro sobrino que seguía con la cara apastada en el cristal de la tienda.

Fuimos a comer algo a un restaurante que estaba en el mismo centro comercial. Ted no estaba muy contento con su puré de patatas y carne machacada, pero era lo único que podía dominar ahora mismo, así que usamos nuestros mejores trucos de tíos desesperados para convencerlo de que era un gran manjar.

Sin lugar a dudas, las comidas con Bella se estaban convirtiendo en nuestros mejores momentos. Creo que era de las únicas veces en las que ella se comportaba sin ninguna defensa en marcha. A ver si a parte de Ted, la comida iba a surgir efecto en ella…

-Iré a buscar a ver si tienen algo para que Ted se entretenga mientras acabamos – me dijo Bella acercándose a mí interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

No tardó mucho en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo vino con la cara completamente cambiada. Su rostro estaba serio.

Esta Bella la conocía, estaba enfadada.

Le dejó a Ted unos dibujos, de esos que tienes que conectar los puntos y después pintarlos, para que se entretuviera.

-¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunté acercando nuestras sillas.

-Nada. – me contestó en un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario.

-Bella…– insistí.

-Me han pedido el número de mi amable y caliente jefe… ¡Me han confundido con tu empleada! ¡Se piensan que soy la nanny de Ted! – me dijo indignada.

Suerte que la recepcionista del dentista había tenido un poco de instinto de supervivencia y no le había dicho lo mismo que a mí. Al parecer esta camarera no le había pasado lo mismo.

-Técnicamente, sí soy tu jefe – intenté bromear con ella para calmarla. –

-¡Edward! – me dijo golpeándome en el brazo.

-Zia no se pega – la regaño Ted desde su asiento.

-Tienes razón mi amor, pero eso era una caricia a tu tío. Él no se enfada. ¿Verdad? – dijo Bella con su mejor y dulce tono.

-Un poco sí me ha dolido – contesté haciendo que ella se indignara por mi mentira delante de Ted.

-Papá ziempre dize que ze tiene que pediz pezdon y daz un bezito – intervino mi sobrino ganándose un bufido de su adorada tía y una carcajada mía.

-Por supuesto… - dijo Bella forzando una sonrisa al verse derrotada por un niño de seis años – Perdón Edward, no quería partirte varios huesos de tu delicado brazo con mi extraordinaria fuerza bruta – se disculpó irónicamente.

-Bezito y zois amigos ziempze maz – insistió Ted a quién no le había bastado con la peculiar disculpa de Bella.

-Amigos por siempre más… ¿Te imaginas algo más maravilloso que eso? – bromeé con ella… al menos Ted estaba de mi parte. Él sería mi salvoconducto para que su tía me perdonara la vida.

-Te estás divirtiendo ehh… Algún día tendré a Ted a mi favor y seré yo quien se ría. – me respondió aún negándome mi beso _de amigos por siempre más_.

-Bella… solo estás alargando lo inevitable – insistí mientras Ted comenzaba a golpear la mesa con sus colores impaciente para acabar con este trámite y volver a sus dibujos que era lo que, de verdad, le interesaba.

Bella rodó sus ojos mientras bufaba. No sé qué la había sacado más de sus casillas, si la camarera con sus ocurrencias o Ted con las suyas.

Se acercó a mí y plantó sus dulces y suaves labios en mi mejilla. Dejando un inocente, y algo lento, beso que me hizo querer girar a cabeza y llevar todo esto a un lugar más adulto, pero entonces sí que me patearía el culo. Y Emmet después, porque era imposible que Ted no se lo contara en cuanto lo viese. ¡Este niño no sabía guardar un secreto!

Sentí como sus labios se separaban de mi piel, pero ella no se distanció de mí. Su esencia me comenzaba a intoxicar. Escuchaba su respiración tan cerca de mí que me estaba costando todos mis recursos controlarme.

-Le debería haber dado tu número y dirección a la camarera... Por gracioso– susurró en mi oreja volviéndome completamente loco.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Necesitaba darles un capítulo de paz después del viaje que me salió jajaja.**

 **Muchas me preguntáis cuando pasará algo entre ellos, os contesto lo mismo que en las otras historias que tengo, soy un poco lenta, pero al final si tienen que estar juntos siempre acaba surgiendo el amor. Os pido un poquito más de paciencia… pensar que ahora ya son "Amigos por siempre más" ;) jajaja Y sin lugar a dudas Edward ya no la ve como una niña caprichosa que pensaba que era en el primer capítulo.**

 **Ahora sí, la próxima actualización será el miércoles.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	15. Outtake: Pasa algo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Antes de nada, me dejáis maravillada con vuestro recibimiento a cada capítulo que subo. Vuestras palabras tan y tan bonitas sobre el fic y sobre mi forma de escribir me emocionan. No soy profesional, obviamente, así que vuestras palabras son muy halagadoras. OS LO AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO.**

 **Quiero hacer una pequeña mención a Mabel que cumplía años el otro día. Gracias por tu comentario y ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS!. No puedo hablar por todas las autoras, pero estoy segura que, igual que yo, muchas nos leemos con mucha atención todos vuestros comentarios. ;)**

 **Os traigo el capítulo extra. Es un outtake de Emmet. Muchas me habíais dicho que Bella necesitaba hablar con su hermano… Vamos a enterarnos que pasa por la mente de él. ¿no?**

 **.**

 **OUTTAKE: Pasa algo.**

 **EMMET POV**

 **.**

Esto era insoportable. Se me iba a quedar el culo cuadrado de tantas horas sentado en estas sillas incomodas de plástico. No entiendo por qué costaba tanto el seguro médico si igualmente tenías que esperar una eternidad para ser atendido. Pobre Ted, estaba muerto de dolor hasta hace un rato. ¡Quería llevarme por delante a medio hospital! Por suerte una enfermera y una doctora simpatiquísima le habían hecho las primeras curas así que se había relajado un poco en los brazos de Rose, pero aún teníamos que esperar para no sé cuántas pruebas más.

-Tranquilo… Se va a quedar en nada ya verás – me tranquilizó mi esposa mientras me apretaba la mano y mecía suavemente, con su cuerpo, a nuestro hijo.

Cada vez que veía a Rose sosteniendo a Ted tenía más claro que mi vida era un pequeño gran milagro. Ni yo mismo me creía la suerte que había tenido al poder formar una familia como la mía. Daría mi vida por ellos dos.

Sentí que mi teléfono vibraba en mi bolsillo, al sacarlo vi la cara de Bella en la pantalla. Era una foto que le había hecho Ted mientras jugaba con el móvil, en unas vacaciones hace un par de años, en casa de los tíos. Nos habíamos reunido allí, como cada verano, cuando Bella acabó su curso en la universidad. Estaba preciosa. Tenía la cara llena de gotas de agua ya que acababa de salir de bañarse en la playa de la Push y Ted la había asaltado en cuanto se sentó en su toalla. Me había pasado esa foto por todos los teléfonos que había tenido hasta el momento. ¡La adoraba! Era una de las pocas fotos de mi hermana en las que solo había felicidad en ella. Ni preocupaciones por ser de las primeras de la promoción, ni enfados porque me quejaba de su ropa o tristeza por la muerte de nuestros padres. Solo ella y su verdadera esencia.

Hacía tiempo que no la había vuelto a ver así.

-Hola Bellis – contesté cuando salí a un pasillo en el que se podía hablar sin que te enviaran a guardar silencio. - ¿Cómo va por el Caribe? ¡Dime que te estás poniendo crema solar porque si no acabarás peor que un tomate! – intenté bromear con ella quitándome de la cabeza la preocupación por Ted y por ella.

Especialmente mi preocupación por ella.

-Bien… ha ido…bien… - me contestó con la voz algo apagada.

Un chip se encendió en mí. El mismo que llevaba encendiéndose sin parar desde que llegó, o incluso antes. Todo el comportamiento de Bella desde poco antes de su graduación había sido extraño.

Rose me decía que eran los nervios por acabar la universidad y después la mudanza a una ciudad dónde no conocía a nadie.

La tía Renné me decía que Bella era así… A veces, simplemente, necesitaba tiempo y estar sola, que no me preocupara que ella estaría bien.

Y el tío Charlie…

-Emmet ¿estás ahí? – me interrumpió la voz de mi hermana. –

-Si perdona ¿Me decías? – volví a centrarme en ella.

-Hemos vuelto antes. Ya te lo contará Edward, pero Black ha firmado la primera versión del contrato, así que no había razón para quedarnos allí. – me dijo muy rápido.

Al menos ahora sabía el motivo de la llamada. Había insistido mucho desde que comenzó sus viajes en que me llamara cada vez que llegaba a tierra. No quería ser un hermano pesado, pero tampoco que Bella pasara tanto tiempo sin saber de nosotros como lo había hecho durante la última época de universidad.

-Supongo que Edward jugó todas su cartas…Estaba cabreado con ese tío, que estaba lleno de mierda, tenía las de ganar. – sentencié sabiendo claramente que con todo lo que habíamos descubierto de Black era raro que Edward no se saliera con la suya. Aun así debía haber sido realmente espectacular la negociación para que consiguiera que firmara la primera oferta de Cullen Resorts.

-Si algo así… Ya te contará él… - volvió a insistir. Bella nunca había sido muy dada a contar cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, pero, definitivamente, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en hablar de este viaje. – Y vosotros, ¿cómo estáis? – preguntó algo más animada.

-Bien, aunque Ted ha vuelto a hacer de la suyas…

La puse al día de las nuevas aventuras de Ted y aparte de preocuparla, conseguí tranquilizarla. Todo en la misma llamada. Estuvimos hablando un poco más sobre todo y nada.

Siempre había querido con locura a mi hermana.

Cuando mamá se quedó embarazada me dio bastante corte… todo el mundo sabe que cuando tienes catorce años es completamente aceptable comenzar a descubrir tu sexualidad, pero que las tengan tus padres, hasta el punto de convertirte en hermano mayor por primera vez es algo más complicado de procesar.

Aun así cuando vi su cara se me pasó todo. Era un bebé precioso y la verdad que era bastante divertido tenerla por casa. Me quitaba horas de aburrimiento y mamá lo agradecía. Cuidaba a Bella y además no estaba enganchado a la consola.

Cuando me fui a la universidad, Bella era una niña de cuatro años y a pesar de lo que pensé la distancia no nos separó, tanto. Aunque había veces, cuando volvía, que notaba que le costaba volver a adaptarse a mi presencia. Era normal, para ella debía de ser difícil comprender que solo tenía hermano, de carne y hueso, durante las vacaciones. Ya no era esa niña que me seguía a todas partes como la tuviese atada a mí. Sabía entretenerse sola, tenía amigos con los que jugar y no estaba continuamente encima de mí molestando para ir a nadar a la piscina o para que la llevase a dar una vuelta en bici. Sin darme cuenta se había crecido sin mí.

 _-Es una niña muy independiente… eso es bueno Em. Tu padre y yo somos mayores y no estaremos toda su vida a su lado… -_ Me había insistido mi madre una de la muchas veces que le había expresado mi preocupación por que Bella no malinterpretara mis ausencias.

Mi madre, con su bondad siempre presente, decía que era una tontería, que Bella sabía que era su hermano y siempre lo iba a ser, independientemente del tiempo que pasáramos juntos, pero yo sabía que cuando eres tan pequeño necesitas algo más que unos genes en común para entender cuál es la diferencia entre un hermano que vive en la otra punta del país y un extraño.

- _No es independiente es una testaruda. Ayer la vi intentando sacar una muñeca del filtro de la piscina que se había quedado atascada y en vez de pedirme ayuda, casi se rebana la mano. – expliqué a mi madre ofuscado por su cabezonería de no pedirme nunca una mano._

Habían pasado casi veinte años y seguíamos igual. Bella se negaba a pedir ayuda con lo que fuera que le pasara, porque algo le pasaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Volví a la sala de espera con Rose y al explicarle lo que me había dicho Bella del viaje no tardó ni medio segundo en llamar a Edward. ¡Juro que esta mujer tenía a sus dos hermanos atados más en corto que a mí!

…

¡Edward era un cabrón! Con tal de no ir a la reunión con los pesados de los proveedores sería capaz de pasarse toda la mañana haciendo de niñera de Ted. Al menos esperaba que mi hijo se lo pusiera difícil en el dentista como venganza por lo que yo iba a tener que pasar con esos babosos.

-Emmet nos está haciendo un gran favor… además, él tiene la agenda despejada – me dijo mi esposa riéndose cuando me quejé de los proveedores y mi astuto amigo una vez más esta mañana.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no quita que me van a amargar la mañana. – dije mientras veía como Edward aparcaba y me levantaba para abrir la puerta.

Edward y yo éramos amigos desde la universidad. No había nadie en el que confiara más que en él.

-¡Qué madrugador! – le saludé. En su defensa diré que tenía un careto horrible.

Comenzaba a sentir un poco de pena por haber pensado que se quería escaquear de la reunión, por su cara este viaje había agotado todas sus reservas de energía.

-No quería haceros ir mal de tiempo. – contestó dirigiéndome a la cocina seguramente buscando a su hermana.

-Buenos días hermanita –la saludó - ¿Más tranquila? – preguntó.

-Sí… aunque no me quito el susto de ver a Ted lleno de sangre… pero, al parecer, es más aparatoso que otra cosa – le dijo mientras le servía un poco de café.

Había sido horrible cuando oímos el grito seguido del llanto de Ted desde el patio. Nunca me había parecido tan grande la distancia entre el salón y el jardín como en ese instante. Casi me desmayo de la impresión al ver toda la sangre por el suelo. No es un secreto que la fuerte de la pareja es Rose.

-El médico nos dijo que parece que no tendrá muchas consecuencias en el crecimiento de sus dientes… pero hoy el dentista lo confirmará para nuestra tranquilidad… Aunque ese terremoto no sabrá lo que es tener las paletas enteras durante una temporada – Expliqué aun sin sacarme esa imagen de la tarde anterior de la cabeza.

Pusimos al día a Edward de todo lo que tenía que saber y como siempre lo tenía todo bajo control. Dejar a Ted en manos de cualquier miembro de la familia era como si estuviese con nosotros.

Antes de irme no pude evitar preguntar por Bella. Era algo que me llevaba obsesionado desde el primer día. Desde la llamada del tío Charlie cuando supo que Bella vendría a Chicago a trabajar. Me había llamado con muchas excusas de por medio, saber qué tal estábamos y cuando iríamos a verlos, que tenía un equipo nuevo de pesca que tenía que probar… pero al fin llegó al motivo real de la llamada. Advertirme.

 _Cuida a Bella, Emmet. No es tan fuerte como ella se piensa y no dejes que su independencia la consuma… Va a necesitar a la gente que quiere a su lado…. Ya sabes cómo es tu hermana._

Rose decía que estaba sacando de quicio las palabras del tío Charlie. Pero él no llamaba y me decía eso sin un motivo detrás. El comportamiento tan frío de Bella no era normal. Y la desconfianza que había en su mirada, tampoco.

Había tomado la decisión de estar a su lado, esperando pacientemente en un segundo plano a que acudiera a mí cuando lo necesitara, pero aún no lo había hecho y me estaba comenzando a desesperar. No se me daba bien esperar.

-Por cierto, ¿Con Bella todo bien? – pregunté disimulando mientras cogía las llaves del coche.

Si alguien podía saber algo era él. Era su jefe y veía a Bella mucho más que yo.

Aunque el comportamiento de mi hermana con él era, también, desesperante. Me había costado más de una pelea con ella el que dejara de comportarse absurdamente con Edward, al menos cuando dejaban las paredes de la empresa. Era absurdo las distancias con las que lo había tratado los primeros días.

Supongo, que eso tampoco era normal. No en ella que siempre había tenido un don para hacer amigos. Atraía a la gente hacia ella como un imán cargado de positividad. A veces, pecaba hasta de inocente, pero nunca de desconfiada.

-¡Emmet date prisa! – escuché que mi Rosie me chillaba desde fuera.

-Sí…claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – me contestó algo confundido.

Lo miré intentado descubrir si era verdad lo que me decía. Necesitaba que alguien me explicase algo ya o la incertidumbre acabaría conmigo.

-Por nada… - Decidí contestar antes que mi mejor amigo se pensara que me había vuelto loco – Gracias una vez más. ¡Por cierto! A Ted no se le entiende nada de lo que dice, pobre mío… ¡haz lo que puedas! – Le chillé mientras Rose me daba una colleja por hablar así de Ted… ¡Pero es que era verdad! No se le entendía nada, todo eran zetas mezclado con vocales.

…

Cuando llegamos a casa Ted estaba estirado en sofá viendo los dibujos con Edward. Estaban descansado. Los dos se veían fundidos. ¡Me alegro que Ted haya cansado a su tío! Le está bien por no librarme de la maldita reunión.

-¡Cuatro horas! ¡Cuatro! Escuchando a esos inútiles y, además, intentando calmar a Jasper para que no se los comiera vivos porque le estaban destrozando _a su hijo_. – le dije acusadoramente a mi amigo sentándome a su lado haciéndolo rebotar.

Rose había ido directamente hacia Ted y sabía que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que le contase incluso los dedos de los pies. ¡Fuera a ser que el niño los hubiera perdido por el camino! Y eso que ya le había hecho un interrogatorio de cuarto grado al pobre dentista cuando la había llamado hace un rato y le había asegurado, como unas veinte veces, que todo estaba en orden.

Edward solo se rió.

-Y algún día tendremos que hablar seriamente con tu hermano para decirle que deje de hablar de los edificios como sus hijos. Es raro – bromeé con él.

-¡Papiiiii! –Escuché que me llamaba mi hijo logrando soltarse de los brazos de su madre y prácticamente trepando por encima de su tío para llegar hasta mí.

-¿Pero quién es este mono y dónde está mi hijo? – le dije mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Zoy yo papi! ¿Zabez que la tía Bella ha venido con nozotzos al dentizta? Y ha pegado al tío Edwazd, peso yo lez he dicho que ze pidan pezdon y ze den un bezito y ahoza ya zon amigos paza ziempze máz – me explicó mi hijo seseando como si no hubiera mañana.

¡Qué ganas tenía que le bajara la infamación y hablara normal de nuevo!

-¿Bella ha ido con vosotros al dentista? ¿Y eso? – como había estado tan entretenido con la peculiar habla de mi hijo, Rose se me había adelantado preguntando. Si es que por algo me había casado yo con ella… ¡Era brillante!

-Como yo decidí tomarme el día libre para cuidar a Ted, le dije que hiciera lo mismo… pero no me creyó. Y como ya voy sabiendo de qué pie cojea nos hemos desviado un poco de camino al dentista para encontrarla yendo a trabajar. Y Ted la ha convencido para que venga con nosotros. Es irresistible. – nos contó Edward mientras Ted volvía a estar entretenido con sus dibujos.

-¿Si Bella iba a trabajar, no era un poco pronto para ir al dentista? – preguntó, de nuevo, Rose, que al parecer esa excusa le parecía tan peregrina como a mí.

-Salimos antes de hora. Ya os he dicho que tenía la sospecha que no me había creído y la quería avisar antes de que llegara a su puesto de trabajo y no viera a nadie. No quería tener que soportarla mañana todo el día cruzada… ¡Esa chica es de temer! – volvió a insistirnos y ahí sí le creí.

Bella estaba completamente cruzada con Edward, solo faltaba que él añadiera más razones. Al menos eso significaba que estaban llegando a entenderse y eso me daba un poco de paz. Eran dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida y estar con ellos en la misma habitación era tan complicado como ir por un campo minado. Así que cualquier cosa que les hiciera llevarse mejor, para mí estaba más que bien.

-¿Te quedas a cenar? – preguntó Rose. O ella estaba muy preguntona o yo estaba muy lento.

-Por supuesto. Así me ponéis al día. – contestó Edward.

La cena fue bastante entretenida con Ted intentado explicarnos cosas para distraernos y robarnos comida que no estuviera triturada de nuestros platos. Aun tendría que estar unos días comiendo cosas blandas para evitar que doliera más la boca.

Rose subió a bañar a Ted y a acostarlo mientras Edward y yo nos quedábamos haciendo un poco de café y recogiendo los platos de la cena.

Edward aprovechó para contarme con detalle todos los trapos sucios que había encontrado de Black, de James durante el viaje.

-¿Estás seguro que lo de Witherdale lo llevas bien? – pregunté sabiendo que era un tema que no quería tocar nunca. En parte lo entendía, él no quería remover su pasado y darle más motivos a sus hermanos para que le insistieran en que seguía obsesionado.

-Estupendamente – me contestó cabreado. Cogió aire antes de continuar – Lo creas o no, no es lo que más me preocupa de todo este embrollo.

-Hay algo más que no nos has contado. – aseguré. No me hacía falta preguntarlo, conocía a Edward como la palma de mi mano y sabía que no nos estaba contado el fondo de asunto… la gran pregunta era _por qué_.

Se levantó hasta el mueble bar y me sirvió una copa. Él no se puso ninguna. Después tenía que conducir hasta su casa y sabía que yo era intransigente con que nadie condujera con una sola gota de alcohol en sus venas.

-Esto no te va a gustar. – me advirtió muy serio poniendo todo mi cuerpo en alerta – Es Bella. – no necesité nada más para estar completamente pendiente de sus palabras – James la quería a su lado para sacarle información de la empresa y cuando no lo consiguió la quiso usar como peón. – Edward se llevó la mano a la nariz intentó tranquilizarse signo de que se estaba enfadando– Sabía que a través de ella, llegaría a ti y contigo a Rose y así hasta a mí. A los Cullen y la empresa en general…Lo de siempre, ya sabes - acabó muy serio.

No me quemaría si me apostaba que por dentro mi amigo bullía de rabia, como yo. ¡Nadie jugaba con mi hermana!

-¿Y con cómo iba a llegar a Bella si ni la conoce y no aceptó el trabajo? – Pregunté teniendo la sospecha que después de mucho tiempo me acercaba a una respuesta.

-Fue algo que se encontró de rebote… no creo ni que él mismo se lo esperara, pero ya sabes que es un imbécil sin escrúpulos… - comenzó explicando mi amigo que solo hacía que alargar la situación.

-Edward, al grano – le insté al ver que no se animaba a responderme.

-No es mi historia… Es de Bella y es ella quién te la tiene que contar. – me dijo muy serio aunque notaba su contradicción. Sabía que si Bella no fuera mi hermana no tendría problema en contármelo, no había secretos entre nosotros, pero por algún motivo él creía que era Bella quién tenía que sincerarse.

Igual que el tío Charlie. Él también lo sabía. Lo que fuera que Bella se callaba.

-¡Y por qué lo sabes tú y no yo! ¡Y por qué tengo la sensación que es por eso que volvisteis antes de las Bahamas y no por la mierda del contrato! – dije enfadado.

No con él, sino con Bella y su maldita testarudez y su insana manía de querer tragarse los problemas sola. Había hecho lo mismo cuando nuestros padres murieron. No había querido preocupar a nadie, ni a mí ni a los tíos por mucho que habíamos insistido en estar con ella y facilitar que hablara y descargara parte de su dolor. Su respuesta era siempre la misma _estoy bien._

-Tienes razón. En todo. Y el que yo lo sepa es solo porque Bella tuvo un problema allí y sí por eso nos volvimos antes. – me confesó Edward, demostrándome que en este caso le estaba guardando el secreto a Bella, no ocultándomelo a mí. Al menos él había estado a su lado en lo que fuera que hubiera pasado.

-¿Es grave? – pregunté intentando sacar algo más de información. No sabía si para tranquilizarme o volverme más loco.

-Sí, pero lo tiene controlado. - ¡mierda!

-¡Joder Edward! – grité irritado - ¿Ella está bien? – volví a preguntar preocupado por mi hermanita.

-Es condenadamente fuerte. Y terca. La vida le da golpes, pero ella parece empeñada en levantarse… Ésta no es una excepción. – me contestó sinceramente Edward y con un tono de admiración.

Eso era algo que compartíamos. Admiraba la fuerza que tenía para levantarse de los reveses injustos que le había preparado el destino.

-Ahora mismo te quiero partir la cara por no decirme qué le pasa a Bella – le confesé mientras me bebía de un trajo la copa que me había servido al principio de la conversación.

-Lo sé. Si la situación fuera al revés yo ya lo habría intentado…- me contestó el muy bastardo – ¿Sabes que tu hermana dice que tengo un carácter volátil? – comentó haciendo que la tensión que nos había rodeado se despejara un poco.

-Condenadamente que lo tienes. Y Jasper también. – le dije riéndome un poco de él y de su mueca de fastidio.

Esto me recordaba a las noches en los bares cerca de la universidad en los que nunca encontrábamos soluciones a nuestros problemas, pero al menos estábamos el uno para el otro.

-¿Me lo va a contar? – le pregunté - ¿Por qué no me lo cuenta? – acabé finalmente sacando lo que realmente me preocupaba.

No me preocupaba lo que le había pasado. Cualquier cosa que fuera estaría a su lado para lo que necesitara, pero no podía soportar que mi hermana no confiara en mí.

-Lo hará…tarde o temprano… - me contestó Edward.

\- Más le vale que vaya siendo temprano – apuntillé.

-No quiere preocuparte… No quiere destrozar la paz de tu hogar – me explicó.

¡Al fin una respuesta! Y al fin un poco de alivio. Detrás de su silencio no había desconfianza solo la estupidez de mi hermana de no molestar. ¡Contra eso podía luchar! Llevaba años haciéndolo.

-Edward…- capté su atención – Mientras tanto, cuídala. Lo que te deje ¡Solo ella sabe lo malditamente obstinada que puede llegar a ser!

-No hace falta que lo pidas. – me dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

Al menos ya sabía que no eran imaginaciones mías. A Bella le pasaba algo. Algo que no me quería contar. Algo que podía hacer que James lo usara en nuestra contra para hacernos daño.

Más le vale a mi hermanita encontrar el momento para destruir la paz de este hogar, porque el cerco al que la iba a someter iba a quedarse pequeño con los que hace la CIA si tardaba mucho.

Al menos tenía a Edward con ella. No había nadie en quién confiara más.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Bueno creo que con este** _ **outtake**_ **queda bastante claro de que van estos tres capítulos… Aun así, no os doy más pistas que me lío y acabando haciendo spoilers jajaja**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me parecía interesante meternos en la mente de Emmet. Al parecer, y si recordáis los capítulos anteriores en los que compartía escenas con Bella, siempre estaba bastante insistente con ella… Ahora la pelota está en el tejado de Bella.**

 _Por cierto, en este capítulo os vuelvo a dar una pista de un tema que (me parece) aun nadie ha intuido y que traerá cola._

 **Ya sabéis que espero vuestras reviews para saber qué os ha parecido el capítulo y ver vuestras apuestas de cara al siguiente :)**

 **Nos leemos el** **viernes.**

 **Saludos ;)**


	16. No puedes ir sola por el mundo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

 **Lo primero, como siempre, lo más importante. Daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo constante, incluso en esta época de verano… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Me encanta leer vuestros comentarios con teorías, con ansias de que estos dos se den ni siquiera un beso. Los adoro jajaja**

 **Bien, aquí os traigo el último capítulo de los tres que había pensado que era mejor leerlos de un tirón. A ver qué pasa por la cabeza de esta mujer.**

 **.**

 **NO PUEDES IR SOLA POR EL MUNDO**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

¡Al fin volvía a trabajar! Realmente lo necesitaba, aunque Edward tenía razón y, también, necesitaba el descanso de ayer.

Ayer al levantarme en mi cama me había sentido un poco perdida, una sensación que me queda siempre que mis emociones se descontrolan. Estaba rendida. Me costaba ponerme en marcha, pero había aprendido que quedarse en la cama a lamerte las heridas nunca mejoraba los problemas. Al contrario, solo los hacía más grandes.

Lo que nunca esperé esa extraña mañana era encontrarme a Edward y Ted preparados para levantarme el ánimo. Bueno, Ted no estaba preparado para nada que no fuera dormir, pero la intención, de su tío ni que sea, es lo que cuenta. Había sido tan raro tenerlos en mi casa. Bueno, una vez más, a Edward, Ted estaba acostumbrado a estar allí. Pero por mucho que me costara admitirlo, Edward me había ganado la partida y, sin lugar a dudas, había tenido mucha razón. Necesitaba parar para coger aire antes de volver. Y mucho, me temo que tanto él como Emmet se habían dado cuenta que mi talón de Aquiles era mi pequeño sobrino y se aprovechaban de eso.

Últimamente siempre que estaba con Edward todo fluía. Era divertido echar la vista atrás y pensar en lo tensa que estaba al principio con él… y ahora guardaba el más profundo de mis secretos. Quizás Emmet tenía razón todas las veces que me había llamado absurda por como trataba a Edward. Me había obsesionado tanto en no repetir mis errores del pasado que no me había dado cuenta que Sam y Edward no se parecen en absolutamente nada. Quizás no haya conocido a dos personas tan diferentes en la vida.

Habíamos pasado un día genial los tres. Viendo a Edward con Ted, a parte de caérsele la baba a cualquier persona que tuviera sangre en las venas, te sorprendías de que aún no se hubiese animado a ser padre. Por falta de candidatas no sería… ¡Me había pasado toda la mañana soportando miradas de soslayo y hasta descaradas que me pedían su teléfono! ¡Qué se lo pidieran a él! Una vez más no era fácil adivinar lo que las personas veían cuando compartíamos espacio. Nadie se paró a pensar que no fuera su empleada o su hija como insinuó la estúpida de la recepcionista mayor del dentista.

Yo nunca había tenido ningún problema con la diferencia de edad, pero a la vista está que no todo el mundo es así… ¡Además que más me importaba a mí la diferencia de edad entre Edward y yo! Era una tontería ni siquiera pensarlo.

-¡Bellis! – escuché la voz de Emmet desde la puerta de la empresa.

Avancé un poco más deprisa para alcanzarle antes de que se pusiera a llamarme por alguno de los cincuenta mil vergonzosos motes que tenía para mí. ¡La tortura de los hermanos pequeños!

-No, no… no me mires con esa cara. Me dijiste que no te llamara así en la empresa y técnicamente aun no estamos en ella… - me dijo mientras me rodeaba con su enorme brazo y me plantaba un beso en la cara.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, pero necesito respirar para continuar viviendo – dije intentando que aflojara su abrazo y se apartara ¡No pasaba tanta vergüenza desde que el tío Charlie me llevó en el coche patrulla el primer día de instituto!

-Cualquiera diría que me has echado de menos… - me comentó con ese tonito desesperante de hermano mayor en busca de información ¡Emmet era tan sutil como un portazo en toda la cara!

-Emmet… - comencé a decir antes de que me pusiera la mano en la cara para impedirme hablar.

-Estás haciendo que me ponga celoso de mi hijo… ¿Necesito romperme los dientes para que me hagas un poco de caso? – dijo poniéndose una corona invisible de reina del drama.

-Emmet… - intenté hablar, cosa que era realmente difícil con su mano sobre mi boca.

-No, no… sé que estuviste todo el día con él y Edward, pero cuando toca venir a casa y… no sé… ¿Cenar con tu hermano preferido? Te borras del plan… Eso es feo, Bellis. – dijo dramatizando de nuevo.

Sabía que tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto porque Emmet se estaba embalando. Así que le mordí, quizás con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, su mano.

-¡Ehhh tú, mi mano! – me dijo Emmet mientras sacudía su mano adolorido.

\- Necesitaba aire ¡Es supervivencia! – dije con mi mejor cara de ángel mientras picaba al botón del ascensor. – Y no fui porque estaba agotada, no tiene nada que ver con no querer verte.

Mientras entrabamos al ascensor lo miré intentando descubrir a qué venía este ataque repentino. Emmet no acostumbraba a ser así…Dramático y un poco absurdo sí, pero no me acostumbraba a reclamar cosas tan sencillas como que no fuera a comer a su casa. Aunque quizás eso era porque no habíamos vivido tan cerca, durante tanto tiempo, desde...desde…Nunca.

Ese pensamiento me sorprendió.

Nunca habíamos vivido juntos. Bueno, al menos no en un momento de nuestras vidas en los que los dos fuéramos plenamente conscientes.

-¡Bellis! – me llamó Emmet - ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Me he despistado… sabes que no soy muy fan de los ascensores… Dime. – acabé con una sonrisa para no preocuparlo.

-Te decía que qué hacías este fin de semana… ¿Quieres venir algún día a casa? – se ofreció con su mejor sonrisa.

Era una impostora.

Llevaba meses engañándolo. No le había contado nada de lo de Sam. Que lo supieran los tíos y él no ya era lo suficientemente duro, pero mi mente había creado buenas excusas para sobrellevar la culpa. Los tíos siempre habían sido _mi_ núcleo familiar. Era lícito que lo supieran. Pero ahora… Ahora, ya no era un secreto. Bueno sí, pero se lo había confiado a _su_ mejor amigo. Y si los tíos eran mi núcleo, Edward era el _suyo_. No necesitaba ser una experta en Emmet para saber que no le gustaría enterarse de lo que había pasado, no sólo cuando ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, sino que, además, se lo había confiado a su amigo antes que a él. Le sentaría mal, y lo último que quería era crear algún problema entre ellos.

Se me rompió un poco el corazón al pensarlo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos los dos. Obviamente, Emmet fue detrás de mí esperando su respuesta.

-Mmm… voy a ir a Forks. – dije dejando ir todo el aire de golpe.

La cara de Emmet se transformó en un gesto serio. No recuerdo haberlo visto así nunca.

-Como me dijiste que lo tíos no pasarán en casa Acción de Gracias pensé que sería buena idea irlos a ver antes de que las fechas comenzaran a volverse locas… Ya sabes… Nostalgia. – intenté explicarle mientras iba dejando mis cosas en su sitio. Todo para intentar evitar mirarle a la cara.

-Nostalgia… ¿Tú? ¿Y de Forks? – me contestó claramente enfadado. –

-Si… - intenté calmarlo poniendo buena cara.

-Vamos Bella… ¿No pretenderás que me lo crea? – volvió a la carga sin darme tregua.

-Bueno, es que tampoco te tengo que dar más explicaciones. Créetelo o no. No es mi problema. – contesté un poco harta de este ataque.

-No, claro… ¡Dios te libre de darme alguna explicación! – dijo mi hermano encarándome a través de la mesa enfadado.

Los dos nos estábamos mirando estupefactos el uno al otro desde ambos lados de mi escritorio. Casi sin reconocernos. Cogiendo aire para el siguiente asalto cuando escuchamos una voz conocida.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – sentimos que Rose preguntaba confusa.

Iba acompañada de Edward que, al contrario que su hermana, nos miraba preocupado.

-Nada. ¡Nunca pasa nada con Bella! – sentenció Emmet molesto dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa antes de darse la vuelta para irse sin despedirse de nadie.

Rose lo siguió dándome una sonrisa. Seguramente era de compromiso, pero se agradecía igualmente. Ahora mismo el mundo se estaba cayendo, poco a poco, sobre mí.

Me senté en mi silla. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recapacitar sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

¿En qué mundo paralelo Emmet era tan hostil conmigo?

Emmet y yo siempre nos habíamos peleado, como todos los hermanos. De hecho, acostumbraba a ser yo la que me peleaba, él intentaba controlar mi temperamento sin mucho éxito. Una ventaja que ya me iba bien, era imposible ganar nada a un hermano catorce años mayor que tú. Pero lo de hoy… Había algo detrás de su comportamiento. Algo debajo de todo lo que había dicho que no lograba reconocer, pero que estaba abriendo un muro entre nosotros.

Noté como alguien me sacaba las manos que estaban tapando mi cara. Era Edward que se había acuclillado delante de mí.

-Vamos a dentro – dijo tirando de mí para que me levantase.

De fondo escuché el murmullo de la voz estridente de Lauren saludar a todo el mundo. ¡Como si alguien la soportara!

Entré en el despacho de Edward y noté como me iba relajando. Su olor inundaba todo, era como si usaran de ambientador su caro perfume. Si no fuera demasiado vergonzoso le contaría que su perfume me relaja y que hasta había pensado en contárselo al Dr. Gerandy para que investigara alguna posible terapia alternativa. Sí, seguramente esa sería la pista definitiva para que descubriese que no estaba en mis cabales y me rescindiera el contrato. O quizás un día de estos se cansaría de tener que estar siempre detrás de mí recogiendo los restos de mi inestable vida. Seguramente ese día llegaría antes.

-No sé qué le ha pasado… - le dije algo más tranquila sentada en la silla de siempre. La que quedaba justo en frente de la suya, solo que esta vez él estaba sentado a mi lado y no en su asiento presidencial.

-Está preocupado, Bella. – me explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y yo fuera una niña pequeña a la que le tienen que explicar que dos más dos son cuatro.

-¿Y por qué debería estar preocupado? ¿Y por qué tengo que pagar yo los platos rotos? – repliqué.

Él no me contestó. Espero en silencio, supongo que intentando que yo atara cabos sola. Bueno, podría pensar que estaba un poco loca o que era una inestable, pero al menos me consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente para hallar la solución por mí misma.

Intenté recordar alguna cosa que me hiciera caer en lo que tanto había preocupado a Emmet e iracundo conmigo. Desde mi llegada a Chicago había estado muy pendiente de mí. No le había dado más importancia, él siempre había sido así. Si fuera por él me habría llevado siempre un palmo por encima de suelo para que nada me dañara… Pero quizás sí que había estado más insistente que de costumbre. Siempre mirándome como si me quisiera leer el pensamiento… siempre presente, como si supiera que algo podía pasar y él solo quisiera estar preparado…

-Lo sabe – dije iluminada. Ahora todo su comportamiento tenía sentido. – Desde el principio… ¿Cómo?...

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a él. Habla con tu hermano. – me dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos. Como si quisiera que esa orden quedase grabada a fuego en mí.

-¿Has hablado de él sobre lo de …? – dije un poco nerviosa.

En el fondo lo entendía, Emmet era su mejor amigo y yo solo era su empleada que conocía desde hacía apenas dos meses. Su lealtad estaba con él.

-No. Pero ayer me confesó que sospechaba que algo te pasaba…. Es tu historia, eres tú quien decide cuándo la cuentas. Aunque si me permites un consejo, como amigo de Emmet, no tardes en hacerlo. Le estás haciendo daño. – me dijo mientras dejaba despreocupadas caricias en mi rodilla con su pulgar.

Era increíble como su toque, su presencia, solo él, conseguían relajarme. Se estaba volviendo una necesidad.

 _El ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra._

Aquí estaba yo, con la relación con mi hermano por los aires por culpa de mi antiguo encaprichamiento por uno de mis jefes y teniendo la necesidad pasmosa de sentir la presencia de mi nuevo jefe diariamente.

Asentí con mi cabeza mientras pensaba en lo fastidiada que estaba por todos lados.

-¿Comenzamos? Vamos… dame un poco de trabajo para que me entretenga – dije intentado volvernos a poner en acción.

El día, gracias a Dios, fue un completo caos. No tuvimos tiempo de parar ni para comer. Tuvimos que pedir que nos trajeran comida a la oficina porque nos desbordó el papeleo, las llamadas… Acababa de descubrir que era una mala época. Comenzaba un período intenso de todo tipo de eventos benéficos. Cualquier cosa que te podías imaginar se celebraba desde Acción de Gracias hasta Navidad en esta ciudad y esperaban que la familia Cullen, y a poder ser Edward, asistieran. Me había tocado coordinar la agenda familiar. Siempre lo había llevado la Sra. Cope, y por mucho que yo quisiera pasarle el marrón a Lauren, nadie nos fiábamos de ella. Así que llevaban toda la mañana taladrándome a llamadas.

¡Ni desdoblándose conseguirían poder asistir a todo para lo que les estaban requiriendo!

Era tarde, muy tarde cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez alguien se me adelantó a descolgarlo. Cuando una corriente me atravesó por dentro, haciendo que un hormigueo se me asentara en el estómago, supe que era Edward sin necesidad de levantar la vista.

-Suficiente por hoy. Nos vamos. Deberíamos haberlo hecho hace mucho rato. – dijo captando mi atención.

Ya tenía su abrigo puesto y su maletín en la mano.

-¡No me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde! – exclamé cuando miré por primera vez en mucho rato el reloj de la pantalla del ordenador.

Recogí todo lo rápido que podía con el cansancio que tenía encima y me dirigí al ascensor escoltada por Edward.

Ese cubículo se antojaba diminuto desde que era tan consciente de la presencia de mi jefe…

-¿Vas para casa? – me preguntó distraídamente.

-No. Mejor me paso por el gimnasio. Aunque no esté Alan, seguro que encuentro algún saco con el que descargar todo lo que llevo dentro acumulado – dije divertida. Era refrescante tener a alguien con el que hablar libremente…

Quizás Emmet tenía razón…

-Me parece una gran idea. ¿Te importa que me sume? – me contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Así no ayudaba a superar mi estúpida manía de meter la pata con mis jefes.

-Supongo que si sobreviste a los tiburones, lo harás a unos golpecitos. – bromeé con él mientras me guíaba, con su mano en mi espalda, al garaje.

Y por primera vez no me aparté.

Porque, admitámoslo, soy una débil y porque ahora mismo, hasta que arreglara las cosas con Emmet, Edward era la única persona que me daba paz y en la que confiaba en esta ciudad.

No estuvimos mucho tiempo en el gimnasio, pero nos ayudó a descargar adrenalina. O algo parecido, porque ver a Edward sudado y con su ropa de deporte me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

Como ya era costumbre cuando salí del vestidor Edward estaba esperándome.

-Sabes que estás jugando con las esperanzas de la recepcionista. – le dije divertida – Por su cara creo que sigue esperando que la invites a salir… cada día. – me reí mientras él solo bufaba.

-Bella… Cada vez que me espero en los sillones de recepción es para esperarte a ti. Nos vamos juntos casi siempre y la mayoría de veces hasta llegamos juntos… creo que esa chica no guarda esperanzas, precisamente – me comentó mientras me abría la puerta del coche mirándome intensamente.

Siempre había tenido la impresión que Edward me veía como la hermana pequeña de Emmet. La hermana, extremadamente, pequeña de Emmet en concreto… pero esa mirada era tan…tan…poco de hermana. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca y veía cosas dónde no las había!

Comenzó a sonar la música dejando nuestra conversación olvidada.

Después de unos cuantos golpes me sentía relajada y hasta más confiada. Había perdido fuerza, quizás, hasta fe en mi misma, después del encuentro con Sam y la pelea con Emmet me había dejado tan mal cuerpo que casi no me reconocía. Me había costado, y a pesar que no era una felicidad completa, había conseguido una nueva vida en Chicago que me gustaba y que pensaba defender. Una vida que era mía y no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera.

-Edward – llamé su atención al ver que estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos - ¿Me puedes dejar en casa de Emmet? – dije sintiéndome algo más ligera.

-Por supuesto – me contestó con una sonrisa tan radiante que casi me hace desfallecer allí mismo.

Condujo sin prisas, algo que me fue muy bien. Iba pensando qué le diría a Emmet, después no me serviría de nada, pero yo era de esas personas que prefería imaginarse y tener planeado lo que iba a pasar antes de enfrentarme a ello. .

-Hemos llegado – anunció Edward - ¿Necesitas que entre contigo? – se ofreció.

Por mucho que no me importaría tenerlo cerca, y más ahora que había descubierto sus propiedades calmantes, era algo que tenía que hacer sola.

Negué con la cabeza, nerviosa ahora que era inminente.

-Saldrá bien – me aseguró confiado.

-Se va a enfadar conmigo – dije algo apenada mirando a mis manos.

Escuché una risita de Edward. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí? ¡En estos momentos!

-Ven aquí – dijo tirando de mi para abrazarme.

Esto de los abrazos se estaba volviendo una _cosa_ entre nosotros desde la vuelta de Bahamas.

Aproveché ese instante para inspirar toda su esencia. Volví a notar que me relajaba. Algún día se iba a dar cuenta del complejo de perro sabueso que me entraba cada vez que estaba cerca de mí y me iba a morir de vergüenza intentándolo explicar.

-Emmet no se va a enfadar. Tiene un corazón enorme y hay a pocas personas a las que quiera más que a ti. – me tranquilizó una vez más mirándome directamente a los ojos casi hipnotizándome con su profunda mirada.

-Se va a enfadar aunque ya lo tengo asumido…. Pero después me perdonará… tendré que rogar un poco y prometer que no lo volveré a hacer, eso, también, lo he asumido, pero me perdonará. Soy su única hermana, lo tiene que hacer… No tiene otra opción… ¿las cosas funcionan así, no? – intenté parecer despreocupada, pero en realidad estaba muy lejos de estar tranquila.

-Más o menos – dijo él riéndose, una vez más.

-Edward… Gracias. – le dije con una sonrisa. Una verdadera, sin tensión, ni malos recuerdos.

Él simplemente me guiñó el ojo como respuesta dedicándome esa sonrisa torcida suya que lo hacía irresistible. En esos momentos entendía como nadie le podía negar nada.

Me dirigí hasta la puerta de la casa de mi hermano. Era tarde, pero se veía luz por las ventanas. Seguramente Rose y Emmet seguirían despiertos después de acostar a Ted. Toqué a la puerta con mis manos y no tocando al timbre para no despertar a mi sobrino. Con amargar la noche a sus padres habría suficiente…

Cuando escuché unos pasos desde dentro me giré para ver que Edward seguía esperando en la entrada. Lo saludé con la mano justo antes que la puerta se abriera.

-¿Bella? – me saludó mi hermano sorprendido - ¿Te ha pasado algo? –Cambió rápidamente su semblante por tensión.

-No, es solo que… yo… Tengo que hablar contigo… Y con Rose… Sé que es tarde… en todos los sentidos, pero… - dije nerviosa.

-¿Galletas con leche caliente? – me dijo con tranquilo rodeándome cariñosamente por la espalda como siempre había hecho. Era nuestro ritual cada vez que tenía pesadillas o no podía dormir y él estaba en casa.

Asentí mientras una lágrima se caía por mis mejillas.

Creo que ambos nos habíamos quitado un peso de encima en solo unos segundos.

Vi como Emmet saludaba a Edward y escuché el motor de su coche arrancar.

-Recuérdame que mañana le dé las gracias… - me dijo mi hermano divertido mientras me acariciaba el hombro en el que su mano estaba dejada caer.

Después de saludar a Rose, Emmet y yo nos dirigimos al salón mientras ella preparaba nuestro remedio casero para las noches complicadas. Cuando estuvimos los tres juntos se lo expliqué todo, desde el principio. Como había comenzado, como se había truncado, el miedo que pasé, la desesperación por qué alguien me creyera, la decepción y culpa conmigo misma, la demanda y el juicio… Porque decidí no contarles nada. Nuestro cara a cara en las Bahamas y la confesión del hijo de Black… Vamos, todo.

No fue fácil para mí de explicar, ni para ellos de escuchar.

Emmet y Rose se habían mantenido en todo momento en silencio, escuchándome atentamente y siempre a mi lado. Sabía que a Emmet le estaba costando quedarse a mi lado cuando, seguramente, lo que quería era dar vueltas como un animal enjaulado, notaba su respiración irregular, pero se quedó conmigo relajándome. Abrazándome fuerte. Solo me había dejado una mano libre, que Rose me cogía de vez en cuando para darme ánimos en los momentos más difíciles del relato.

-Pensaba que te enfadarías más – dije mientras me comía mi enésima galleta mojada en leche.

No tenía mucha hambre, pero Emmet era de los que creían que las penas con el estómago lleno son menos penas, y me estaba cebando a galletas. Me sentía como Hansel y Gretel, pero después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir lo aceptaba gustosa.

-Oh enana… estoy enfadado. Mucho, pero me estoy controlando. – me dijo serio – No por lo que te pasó, de eso no tendrás nunca la culpa, sino con ese bastardo que sigue tan ancho mientras tú… ¡Si lo tuviese delante no sé qué le haría!

Se levantó dando vueltas por el salón. Ya no se había podido contener más.

-¡Y contigo! Por encabezonarte en ir sola por el mundo. No tienes que hacerlo porque tienes una familia en la que apoyarte. ¡Pero tú siempre estás igual! – Acabó explotando echándome una bronca como si fuera Ted.

-Bella… - le interrumpió Rose – Lo que tu hermano quiere decir es que siempre vamos a estar tu lado, no importa por qué. No tiene que preocuparte molestarnos, nunca lo vas a hacer. Lo que sea que necesites, no tienes que enfrentarte a nada sin nuestro apoyo. – me dijo Rose mucho más conciliadora y dulce.

-Los tíos estuvieron allí… No estuve sola… - vi que Emmet comenzaba a coger aire para volver a la carga así que me adelanté a añadir – ¡Pero sé que tenéis razón! No estuvo bien mantenerte al margen. Me cuesta un poco eso de no ir por mi cuenta… lo intentaré. Bueno, realmente espero no tener muchos problemas, la verdad, pero si hay una próxima vez de lo que sea, lo intentaré – dije intentando deslumbrar a Emmet con mi cara de buena niña para que se apiadara un poco de mí.

-No lo intentarás. Lo harás. – me miró severamente.

¡Pobre Ted lo que tenía que soportar!

-Emmet dale un respiro… - salió en mi defensa Rose mirando a Emmet, seguramente teniendo una conversación silenciosa, de esas que se dan entre personas que se conocen tan y tan bien.

Qué bonito era verlos juntos. Ojalá algún día yo encontrara a alguien que me conociera así. Que consiguiera tanto con tan poco…

-Lo de Forks era verdad… Voy a ir este fin de semana… Hablé con el Dr. Gerandy y me ha hecho un hueco este fin de semana… ya sabes que no soy mucho de hablar con nadie más… - le expliqué.

-Iré contigo. – sentenció Emmet.

-Emmet no hace… - intenté intervenir. Esto se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro.

-Hace falta. Quiero ir contigo a esa consulta… Nunca me has dejado ir… y también tengo que hablar con los tíos. – dijo serio.

-Emmet hace años que nadie me acompaña a mis sesiones… - intenté razonar una vez más.

De pequeña tía Renné y el tío Charlie se turnaban para ir conmigo. Había un día que hacíamos terapia conjunta, pero los demás yo entraba sola y ellos acostumbraban a estar un rato con el Dr. Gerandy a solas después. Emmet quiso venir varias veces cuando volvía en las vacaciones, pero yo me negaba siempre. Ya era bastante duro ser la niña que va al psicólogo, porque tus padres han muerto, en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks como para hacer de su consulta tu lugar de reunión familiar…

-Me da igual. – Insistió. Rodeé los ojos, pero claudiqué. Así al menos, así se quedaría tranquilo.

-Y sobre los tíos…Yo les pedí que no te dijeran nada… y bueno, Charlie igualmente te advirtió… No les digas nada… Emmet. No te enfades con ellos. – supliqué sintiéndome muy mal por mis pobres tíos que solo habían intentado hacer lo mejor para mí.

-¡Soy tu hermano! Tu familia. Si dejé que te quedarás con ellos cuando los papás murieron fue porque pensé que te ayudarían a crecer con un referente paterno que yo no te podía dar…

-Bueno y porque yo lo decidí… - intenté intervenir consiguiendo que Emmet gruñera aún más.

-¡Pero esto no se va a convertir en una coalición para que yo no me entere de las cosas que pasan en tu vida! No, señorita. – acabó.

-Emmet déjalo ya. No es Ted. Tiene veintidós años no la puedes estar regañando toda la noche.- volvió a intervenir Rose.

-Está bien… - dijo sacudiendo su cabeza como si quisiera eliminar también alguna idea que le pasaba por ahí - ¿Te quedas a dormir? – me preguntó Emmet, recuperando su esencia en sólo un segundo.

-Claro. – contesté sonriendo. Porque cuando Emmet se empeñaba en ser encantador nadie podía resistirse.

-Te acompaño. – se ofreció dándome su mano para levantarme del sofá.

-¿También me vas a contar un cuento y arroparme? – bromeé con él y su posado paternal que había adoptado durante su bronca.

\- Da gracias que no te castigo sin televisión durante un mes… - me contestó adivinando mis pensamientos y haciéndome reír – ¿Pero a que se me da bien hacerme el duro?– me dijo dándome un empujoncito mientras subíamos al dormitorio que había ocupado la primera semana al mudarme a Chicago.

¡Cuántas cosas habían pasado desde esos días!

Emmet me abrazó en el margen de la puerta.

-Todo lo que te he dicho va en serio. Te quiero y no tienes que ocultarme nada. –

Sonreí mientras le devolvía el abrazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero oso. – le dije haciéndole sonreír. Hace mucho tiempo que no le llamaba así.

Entré en la habitación y en el cajón que me había dicho Rose, había una muda que me habían obligado a dejar aquí antes de mudarme a mi piso. _Para cuando hagas de canguro de Ted_ , me habían dicho.

Tumbada en la cama volvía a respirar tranquila después de mucho tiempo.

Finalmente mi vida comenzaba, realmente, a estar en orden.

Saqué mi teléfono.

Abrí el historial de chats del _Whatsapp._

Y busqué a Edward.

Sin pensarlo mucho y antes de arrepentirme, escribí.

 _Ya está hecho. Tenías razón en la parte de que le estaba haciendo daño y merecía saberlo. Pero se ha enfadado. Creo que pretende ponerme un chip para saber de mí a cada paso. Buenas noches._

Parecía una parrafada muy seria, así que le añadí ese emoticono que da un beso, pero no el del corazón que es como demasiado amoroso… Y tampoco los labios que son un poco íntimos… El que solo tiene la cara como si fuera un pato. Algo neutral, pero no serio.

No tenía mucha esperanza en que me contestara. Era muy tarde.

Pero en seguida vi el famoso _Escribiendo_ en la pantalla.

 _Me alegro que haya ido bien. Me gustaría ver a Emmet controlando cada paso tuyo… y tú dejándote._

 _Por cierto, odio tus emoticonos. Me haces sentir un viejo. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?_

Me reí de su respuesta. Y como si fuera una adolescente miré la pantalla emocionada.

 _A partir de hoy veo a Emmet capaz de cualquier cosa. Comienzo a entender la fijación de Ted contigo…. su padre es intransigente… ¡la disciplina militar es un juego de niños a su lado! Jajaja_

 _Yo no te hago sentirte viejo, simplemente eres mayor. Y los emoticonos son muy claros… ¿no?_

Volví a escribir este segundo mensaje acompañado con el mismo emoticono que antes, pero repetido un par de veces.

No tardó en contestar.

 _Yo también comienzo a entender la fascinación de Ted con su tía…_

 _Todos los emoticonos son claros menos los que tú decides usar._

¿De verdad estaba haciendo esto con Edward? Porque lo mirase por dónde lo mirase estaba fuera de lugar hablar así con mi jefe y mejor amigo de mi hermano casi a las dos de la mañana un día laborable.

Aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma, Edward hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser solamente mi jefe.

Con una sonrisa en mi cara y unos dedos que ya no obedecían a mi voluntad tecleé.

 _Seré más específica. Por consideración a tu edad. Buenas noches. Besos._

Y le volví a añadir el dichoso emoticono amarillo.

 _Buenas noches. Besos._

 _Prefiero éste._

Escribió añadiendo un gif animado de un Minion dándole un beso a la pantalla. Acompañado de:

 _Prefiero a estos dibujos amarillos, son más expresivos._

Una vez más me había ganado. Al final iba a resultar que no estaba tan anticuado tecnológicamente hablando.

Con una última carcajada, silenciosa para no despertar a media familia, me fui a dormir pensando en Edward.

¡Ay Dios!

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Bueno, al fin Bella ha hablado con Emmet.**

 **Con este capítulo se cierra la tanda de tres que os dije el lunes que quería subir conjuntamente. La primera razón es porque el capítulo de Emmet es un Outtake y yo cuando los escribo ya los cuento como extras (a parte de los días de actualización habituales). Y el segundo motivo es porque con esto se cierra un poco la etapa de Bella con su pasado. No es que lo haya superado, pero sin lugar a dudas, ahora cuenta con el apoyo de todos y eso abrirá las puertas para una Bella más liberada de la presión…. Veremos hacia dónde la conduce.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia, porque sé que podría haber hecho un solo capítulo más largo para condensarlo todo o resumir un poco esta línea argumental, pero ya que era un tema que venía coleando desde el primer episodio lo quería "cerrar" bien.**

 **La semana que viene volvemos a la normalidad del fic y subiré el capítulo** **EL MARTES.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos.**


	17. Admitirlo es lo más fácil

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hoooooola de nuevo!**

 **Muchísimas gracias una semana más por todo este apoyo. Hasta la semana que hay tres capítulos no falláis en ninguno con vuestros ánimos y apoyos de todas las maneras posibles.** _ **Reviews, favs, follows**_ **.** **MUCHAS GRACIAS SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI.**

 **Dos menciones antes de dejaros con Edward:**

 **1\. Mi teclado está rebelde (debe ser la calor que hace por estas tierras) y las teclas de la "o" y la "L" no acaban de funcionar bien… Así que pido perdón si encontráis alguna palabra huérfana de estás dos letras jajaja**

 **2\. Entramos en unos capítulos que pasan en la época de Acción De Gracias… Yo ni soy de EEUU ni he vivido nunca esta festividad, así que pido perdón si hay algún error a nivel de tradiciones. Si alguna me lee desde allí (¡un saludo!) y aceptádmelo como una licencia de un fic de ficción jajaja Además,** **MUCHAS GRACIAS A CHIKKITA POR SU AYUDA CON MIS DUDAS** **;)**

 **Ara sí, os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **ADMITIRLO ES LO MÁS FÁCIL**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Los teléfonos no paraban de sonar. Era una locura. Por el sonido que venía de fuera de mi despacho parecía que hubiéramos viajado en el tiempo y fuésemos una centralita telefónica. Por suerte Bella era eficiente y hacia su labor de cortafuegos a la perfección, ayudándome a mantener un poco de paz en mi despacho.

Era una época de galas benéficas y sabía que muchas deseaban tener a la cabeza de la empresa en ellas, pero era extenuante ir a todas. ¡Hasta ir a una sola se podía considerar una tortura! Lo único bueno que tenían era la labor social a la que ayudaban… sino intentaría evitarlas. Aún más de lo que ya hago.

Mañana era Acción de Gracias y eso lo hacía todo un poco más caótico.

Escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta, pero inmediatamente entraba sin esperar mi respuesta. No me hacía falta levantar la vista para saber que era alguien de mi familia.

-Menos mal que los teléfonos son inalámbricos porque si no mi hermana se hubiese ahorcado hace rato con los cables. – dijo Emmet mientras se espatarraba en la silla de delante de mi escritorio.

-¡Au! – se quejó Emmet cuando Rose le dio una colleja, antes de sentarse a su lado - ¿Pero por qué me pegas?

-¡No hables así de tu hermana! – le regaño Rose a lo que Emmet solo rodó los ojos.

Al final habían acompañado los tres a Bella a Forks. Habían aprovechado y habían hecho un viaje familiar.

Les había ido bien a todos. Especialmente a Emmet. Estaba colérico después de que Bella le contara esa noche lo que le había pasado con Sam Ulley. Me había pasado casi dos horas en su despacho, al día siguiente, intentado hacerle entrar en razón. Algo complicado. Al parecer Rose esa misma noche no tuvo mucho éxito y yo era la siguiente opción. Según me había contado, delante de Bella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse, pero la rabia contra ese energúmeno de Ulley le brotaba sin poder evitarlo. Había pasado casi toda la noche echando humos sin que Rose lo pudiera calmar. Al día siguiente, en su despacho, después de que el material de oficina pagará su humor y un sin fin de amenazas hasta al firmamento, había conseguido que, al menos, accediera a no hacer nada hasta ir a Forks y aclarar las cosas con sus tíos y Bella. Y según me contó Rose, Bella lo había amenazado con romper su pacto de ser más abierta con él si se entrometía en su vida privada y se continuaba comportando como un gruñón cascarrabias. Así que supongo que estaba algo más relajado, aunque fuera por obligación.

-¿Habéis venido para algo en concreto o simplemente queréis discutir delante de mí? – les pregunté cortando su cruce de miradas retadoras.

-Yo venía a asegurarme que todo está en orden para el viaje de esta tarde. – me dijo mi hermana.

-Todo en orden. El avión estará preparado a las seis para llevarnos. Allí nos recogerán como siempre y en casa nos deberían de esperar Joy y Danny, como siempre. – le confirmé.

Como cada año íbamos a pasar el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias a la casa familiar de Bay Harbour. El abuelo, Edward Cullen, la había comprado a nuestra abuela Elisabeth como regalo, ya que ella había quedado prendada de la zona en uno de sus viajes, y siempre había sido el centro de reunión en fechas señaladas. Estaba a unas seis horas largas en coche de Chicago, a las orillas de lago Michigan, también, pero en avión tardábamos apenas dos horas, así que siempre era la mejor opción, especialmente desde que Ted venía con nosotros. ¡Sería imposible aguantarlo seis horas encerrado en un coche! Bueno, ni a él ni a su padre.

Este año sería bastante entretenido porque se incorporaban a la tradición Bella y Alice. Algo que me provocaba sentimientos encontrados.

Mi relación con Bella había cambiado por completo desde nuestro viaje a las Bahamas. Ahora era mucho más cercana. Ella había quitado ese muro que tenía los primeros días y todo… todo fluía entre nosotros.

Era reconfortante, pero también demasiado tentador.

Me había costado reconocerlo, pero ya había asumido que lo que sentía por Bella era atracción. Durante todo el tiempo que ella se había empeñado en poner distancia entre nosotros había sido fácil de no reconocerlo y no hacer caso a esos sentimientos, pero ahora que teníamos mucha más afinidad era imposible negarlo. Cada vez que la miraba encontraba algo que me encantaba más de ella, cada vez que nuestras pieles se rozaban solo tenía ganas de tenerla más cerca, cada vez que sentía su risa me daban ganas de hacer que no parara nunca…

Y aunque pareciera mentira, admitir mis sentimientos hacia ella era la parte más fácil. Decidir qué hacer con ellos y, sobre todo, controlarme cuando estaba cerca era la más complicada. Por la historia de Bella no quería hacerla sentir incomoda, no quería que absolutamente nada le trajera malos recuerdos, así que me estaba comportando como un caballero…

-¡No puedo más! ¡En serio, esto es una locura! No me pagas suficiente para soportar a esas estiradas insoportables – Entró Bella vociferando a mi despacho dejándose caer en el brazo de la silla de su hermano.

Esto era un claro síntoma de lo que habíamos avanzado.

Ni rastro de sus estúpidos _usted._ Todo tipo de formalismos, como picar a la puerta para entrar, se había esfumado por la ventana. Ya no se cortaba en quejarse cuando pensaba que algo que le mandaba a hacer era inútil, eso sí lo echaba un poco de menos… la verdad. Pero a lo que me estaba volviendo adicto era a su espontaneidad. Era raro el día en que no entraba a mi despacho y se quedaba un rato trabajando junto a mí o decía cualquier cosa que le pasaba por la cabeza desconcentrándome. Eran esos ratos por los que me despertaba cada mañana con más ganas que nunca de venir a trabajar.

-Es muy importante para nosotros que el Señor Cullen venga a nuestro evento. – la voz de Bella imitando las voces de los organizadores de eventos me sacó de mis pensamientos – Usted no entiende porque es nueva, pero le aseguro que la Señora Cope siempre tenía prioridad para nosotros – continuó haciendo voces mientras nosotros tres la mirábamos divertidos.

Paró a coger aire y me miró seriamente.

-¡No es broma Edward Cullen! – dijo señalándome con el dedo intentado parecer amenazadora, aunque solo la hacía aún más adorable – Tú me dijiste que yo escogía a quién les daba el OK, pero eso no compensa lo que estoy sufriendo.

-Ya te avise que no sería fácil – le contesté intentado calmarla.

Llevaba semanas así de alterada y, sabía por propia experiencia, que la única manera de relajarse era en el gimnasio machacando al pobre saco.

-De verdad, Edward tienes que ser un poco más tolerante y sobretodo tener piedad de mi – dijo suspirando mientras me intentaba convencer – Tienes que levantar el estúpido veto de no ir a ningún evento hasta diciembre. – continuó con voz suave.

Sinceramente, casi no la estaba escuchando. Llevábamos con esta discusión desde hace semanas y ahora mismo estaba preciosa con ese puchero en sus tentadores labios como para que le prestara atención.

-¡Edward! – llamó mi atención sacudiendo sus manos delante de mi cara –

-Bella ya hemos hablado de esto… - dije asegurándome el tanto por si había dicho algo que no había escuchado.

-Pero es que no lo entiendes… Sin ánimos de ofender – les dijo a Rose y Emmet – Pero es que todo el mundo quieres que seas tú quién vaya. Además, tu familia necesita un descanso. – hizo referencia a todos los eventos a los que mi familia había tenido que ir estos días… eran muchos - Te estás jugando que alguno de ellos te tire el pavo a la cabeza… - acabó mientras Emmet y mi hermana le daban la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y estoy seguro que tú serías la primera en lanzarlo, ¿Verdad? – contesté sin darle una respuesta aun.

-Me ofendes Edward… Yo te lanzaría la salsa de arándanos – me replicó divertida.

-Bella tiene razón, en lo del pavo no, bueno de momento no la tiene, pero sí sobre lo de mover el culo para las cenas benéficas– intervino mi hermana haciendo que una sonrisa de suficiencia apareciera en el rostro de Bella.

-Está bien – acabé cediendo. Si llevarle la contraria a Bella era difícil, hacerlo cuando Rose se ponía de su parte era un esfuerzo titánico.

El teléfono que Bella llevaba en la mano comenzó a sonar de nuevo haciendo que su rostro volviera a adquirir esa mueca de frustración.

-¡Aaagggggrrr! – gruñó mientras salía de mi despacho dándole un beso rápido a Emmet.

\- Me voy. Acuérdate de salir pronto hoy y de no retener mucho a Bella ¡Qué te conozco, obseso del trabajo! – me dijo mi hermana al marcharse.

Al parecer sí que había venido sólo a asegurarse que todo estaba bajo control.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – le dije a mi amigo que me miraba divertido desde la silla.

-Bienvenido a mi vida. Esas dos mujeres me roban la voluntad ¡Te lo juro! – me confesó entre desesperado y divertido.

-Muy gracioso – le contesté haciendo una bola con un papel y tirándosela a la cara. – Aparte de para burlarte de mí… ¿Tiene alguna otra finalidad tu visita?

-Lauren. Jenks la vio el otro día cenando con James en un restaurante escondido de Brooklyn. – me contestó pasándome un dosier.

Jenks sabía que era completamente indiferente quién de los dos le encargara el trabajo, siempre estábamos al día de nuestros asuntos. Emmet era mi mano derecha. Confiaba en él más que en nadie, así que Jenks se iba turnando para reunirse con nosotros por el tema Witherdale según le fuera mejor para sus horarios.

-¿Han encontrado los informáticos algo sospechoso en su ordenador? – pregunté intentado cercar un poco más a quién parecía era el topo de la empresa. Al fin y al cabo, poco podíamos hacer porque ella cenara, fuera de su horario laboral, con James.

Emmet negó con su cabeza en silencio. Esto nos estaba quitando demasiadas horas de sueño e iba a acabar con nuestros nervios.

-Bella la tiene vigilada, pero tampoco encuentra nada en lo que poder centrarnos. – le dije a Emmet.

-Bella la odia desde el primer día que se incorporó y le insinuó que estaba por encima de ella solo por ser mi hermana. Ese día, Lauren firmó su sentencia. – me confesó Emmet.

¿Así que por eso la odiaba tanto? Curioso que nunca me haya dicho nada.

-¿No lo sabias? – me preguntó Emmet al verme la cara.

¿Alguna vez le podría esconder algo? Espero que sí porque si adivinaba mis pensamientos hacia Bella me acabaría partiendo la cara.

Negué con mi cabeza.

-Ya… yo tampoco – me dijo desconcentrándome – Se le escapó a Alice el otro día en la máquina de café – acabó haciéndonos reír a los dos.

Bella podría intentar con todos sus esfuerzos abrirse más, pero estaba claro que sus batallas las luchaba en solitario.

-Bien, continuamos con nuestro plan… tarde o temprano dará sus frutos y estaremos preparados – le dije a mi amigo viendo ganas en sus ojos de que ese día llegara.

Comentamos algunas cosas más antes de que Emmet se fuera.

-Suéltalo – le dije al ver que se tocaba la oreja. Estos Swan son todos iguales….

-¿Cómo te va con Bella? – soltó, noqueándome con sólo cinco palabras.

Desde que Bella había llegado a mi vida, incluso, desde que había asumido que me sentía atraído por ella no había sido tan consciente que Emmet era el hermano mayor de Bella como en este preciso instante.

-¿Cómo? – opté por la estrategia de hacerme el sordo.

-Parece que Bella y tú os lleváis mucho mejor ahora… Bueno, ella contigo… ¿Ese imbécil no ha vuelto a intentar ponerse en contacto con ella, verdad? – acabó preocupado.

Me sentí como una mierda. Yo preocupado porque adivinara mis pensamientos nada inocentes para con su hermana y él intranquilo por la seguridad de Bella.

-No que yo sepa. – Respondí centrándome en lo importante - Dale un voto de confianza Emmet, no puedes atosigarla o acabara huyendo, en vez, de acercarse más a ti.

-Lo sé, lo sé… es solo que aún le doy vueltas a todo lo que pasó…No consigo sacarlo de mi cabeza – me confesó serio. – Olvídalo, es solo que siempre la veré como un bebé desprotegido. Ted y ella son mi debilidad. – dijo haciendo que me sintiera aun peor – ¡Nos vemos esta tarde!

Se despidió dejándome sentado como un pasmarote, intentando que los remordimientos no me aplastaran.

…

Cuando llegué a la zona de espera del aeropuerto de Chicago, dónde esperaba mi familia, no puede evitar de hacer algo que ya se había convertido en una costumbre. Ojear para descubrir en que rinconcito estaba Bella.

A pesar que desde que le contó a Emmet lo de Sam parecía mucho más tranquila y muchos de sus muros habían caído, aún le quedaban viejas manías. Y las reuniones familiares no eran su fuerte. Siempre se quedaba en un rincón, poco a poco se iba integrando, pero le costaba arrancar. Como ahora mismo, que aunque estaba sentada al lado de mamá se le notaba algo cohibida.

-¡Tioooooo! – Escuché que mi sobrino gritaba emocionado al verme, aunque seguramente hoy no era mérito mío, sino del viaje en avión.

Ted no se movió del lado de papá con el que jugaba a algo, en cambio, mi hermana vino casi corriendo hacia mí.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema… - me dijo bajito mientras me señalaba con la cabeza que nos apartáramos un poco.

-Vengo directo de la empresa. Es imposible que haya pasado nada en el rato que he tardado en llegar – le contesté un poco confuso.

-No… es más familiar. – la miré confundido – Mamá ha reservado mesa para el viernes por la noche en el club de golf… Ya sabes cena para la beneficencia de cada año - aunque sabía que esas reuniones dejaron de ser divertidas cuando dejamos de tener la edad para escaparnos a beber algo a la orilla de lago, no entendía el problema de Rose –

-Tendrás que ser más específica… - la animé a que continuara.

-Irán los Johnson… Su hijo pequeño está soltero… y parece que mamá ha decidido cambiar el target de su flecha de cupido – acabó señalando disimuladamente a Bella.

¡Por encima de mi cadáver! Bella no necesita a ningún baboso merodeando a su alrededor. Mucho menos al tonto de los Johnson.

Mamá llevaba varios años, muchos más de los que ningún hijo debería soportar, insistiendo en encontrarme pareja. Creo que había agotado a todas las hijas, sobrinas, ahijadas y conocidas de sus amigas y allegadas… Algunas no habían sido un completo desastre, pero sin lugar a dudas, no era el tipo de relación que mamá deseaba que tuviera con ellas cuando me las presentó. Supongo que había perdido la fe en mí y ahora se centraba en Bella.

-La cuestión es que no quiero que Emmet se entere… Está un poco sensible con el tema Bella y los hombres…. – interrumpió mi hermana mis pensamientos - ¿Podrías estar tú pendiente de ella? Yo intentaré que mamá no se ponga muy pesada, pero no me iría mal un poco de ayuda.

-Dalo por hecho – aseguré – Aunque algo me dice que ese pobre hombre no durará ni un asalto con tu cuñada. – dije haciéndonos sonreír a los dos.

-¡Tíoooo! – volví a escuchar a Ted anunciar a golpe de grito la llegada de Jasper y Alice. - ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó mientras dejaba olvidado el juego con mi padre y se colgaba su maleta a los hombros.

Parecía un Boy Scout versión urbanita.

Nos dispusimos a subir al avión que ya estaba preparado. Ted iba delante, encantado de ser el guía de la familia, como siempre enganchado a su tía. Esta vez también se había llevado de la mano a Alice y les estaba enseñando todo porque ellas eran _nuevas y no sabían y él ya lo había hecho muuuchas veces y sabía más del avión._

Al subir dentro volví a sentir ganas de cambiar de piloto. Una mirada más de Mike hacia Bella y no dudaría en descolgar el teléfono…

Fue un momento un poco incómodo porque Bella no sabía dónde sentarse, pero papá que siempre estaba pendiente de todo, le dijo que se sentara dónde estuviera acostumbrada, sabiendo que ella y yo éramos los que más usábamos el avión. Obviamente, se sentó en su asiento habitual. Al lado del pasillo. En cuanto escuchara los motores apoyaría la cabeza en el respaldo. Cerraría los ojos e inclinaría sutilmente el cuerpo en dirección contraria a la ventanilla. Intentando alejar su mente y vista de las nubes.

Solo había un pequeño problema…

Ted estaba en mi asiento, explicándole a su tía que los _aviones eran divertidos, pero_ _los trenes sí que molaban de verdad._

-Ehhh campeón. ¿No te vas a sentar con el abuelo como siempre? – le pregunté, haciéndome el desinteresado.

Desde pequeño Ted siempre iba con papá y mamá cuando viajábamos en avión, pero cómo no… Si Bella estaba en el pack, él estaba a su lado.

-No – me contestó sin ni mirarme a la cara y continuando su explicación de trenes.

Bella levantó la vista divertida hacia mí. Sabía perfectamente cuales eran mis intenciones y por qué, pero por su mirada y su perfecta sonrisa estaba mucho más entretenida en ver cómo conseguía que Ted se levantara del asiento.

-¿Ted me vas a dejar que vaya yo en ese asiento? Te puedes poner en el otro lado de tu tía – dije señalando el asiento que había a continuación de Bella, al otra lado del pasillo.

-No. Tengo que estar aquí. Es como en la noria… - escuché que decía, aunque esta vez me miró un poco molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Qué noria? – le dije sentándome en el brazo del sillón de Bella.

Mi pecho tocaba su espalda. Noté como se tensó ligeramente ante el roce, pero con una inspiración se relajó y, sorprendentemente, no se apartó.

Ted me indicó con su dedo que me acercara, así que me incliné un poco haciendo que Bella estuviera chafada entre nosotros dos. Nuestros olores se mezclaban y me estaba comenzando a alterar al tenerla tan cerca.

-A la tía no le gusta que sus pies no toquen el suelo. Pero en la noria, el día de mi cumple, ella me prometió que si yo estaba con ella no tendría miedo. Así que ahora también me tengo que quedar. – me explicó para inmediatamente sentarse bien en su asiento preparado para continuar con su charla de trenes, olvidándose por completo de mí.

Jessica apareció para indicarnos que nos sentáramos y abrocháramos nuestros cinturones de seguridad. No pude alargar más la negociación con mi duro sobrino, así que fui yo quien se sentó al otro lado del pasillo para la diversión de Bella.

En cuanto escuchamos la voz de Mike informándonos del despeje noté como Bella comenzaba con su ritual. Vi como Ted le cogía la mano a su tía. Bella ante ese gesto se inclinó para dejarle un dulce beso en la frente al niño de sus ojos.

Mientras acelerábamos por la pista, Bella se giró hacia mí y, para mi sorpresa, abrió sus grandes ojos marrones para fijarlos en los míos. En su cara había tensión, pero aun así me dedicó una dulce sonrisa y me guiñó el ojo mientras murmuraba un silencioso _gracias_. Por primera vez entendía esas conversaciones mudas que compartían tantas personas, esas en las que con solo con una mirada se lo decían todo.

Supongo que quería que me relajara, que supiese que, como siempre, lo tenía todo controlado.

Al menos ella, porque yo cada vez estaba más confuso.

El viaje fue tranquilo y el trayecto en coche desde el aeropuerto a la casa familiar de los Cullen, también. Aunque comenzaba a sospechar que Ted se había propuesto que no me acercara a su querida tía.

Mi persona favorita me estaba haciendo estas horas un pequeño infierno.

Al llegar al pequeño aeropuerto regional nos esperaban unos coches que habíamos alquilado para movernos esos días por la zona. Eran tres y no sé cómo pero Ted se encargó de que Bella no fuera en el que iba yo. ¿Desde cuándo este niño me odiaba?

Por lo demás, todo fue muy bien. Al llegar a casa, Joy y Danny nos esperaban con todo preparado para disfrutar de estos cuatro días de fiesta.

Decidimos acomodarnos y refrescarnos un poco antes de cenar. Era una especie de tradición pedir pizza y ver películas durante toda la noche.

Era una casa grande y todos teníamos nuestras propias habitaciones que mamá se había asegurado de ir reformando a medida que nos habíamos hecho mayores y nuestras necesidades habían ido cambiando. Papá y mamá dormían en la habitación de la última planta. Era prácticamente un apartamento individual para ellos. Justo debajo de ellos estaban nuestras habitaciones y una de invitados que ahora ocupaba Ted. Bella dormía en la planta baja, en la nueva habitación de invitados.

Aproveché que era un momento en que todo el mundo estaba entretenido para asearme rápidamente y bajar a ver si encontraba a Bella. En nuestros viajes, Bella nunca se entretenía mucho deshaciendo a maleta. Me había confesado que prefería salir y hablar con la gente o tomarse algo en los restaurantes para disfrutar de barullo. Decía que le ayudaba a imaginarse cómo eran las ciudades. Así que sospechaba que hoy no sería una excepción y preferiría explorar un poco aunque fuera por la casa.

Cuando llegué a la planta baja escuché su voz mezclada con la de Joy.

Joy y su marido Danny eran mayores que mis padres y siempre se habían encargado de vigilar la casa cuando nosotros no estábamos. Eran parte de la familia.

-¡Por supuesto que no será necesario! – escuché que decía Joy con falsa indignación a Bella.

Cuando llegué vi que Bella estaba sentada en un taburete en la isla de la cocina mientras Joy preparaba unos aperitivos.

-Hola - saludé haciéndome notar en la cocina. – No te dejes manipular por ella Joy, si no la miras mucho a los ojos resistes la tentación, como a la brujas – bromeé con ellas haciendo que nuestra vieja asistente nos mirara dulcemente y Bella bufara un poco ofuscada por mi comentario.

\- ¿Me has llamado bruja? ¿A mí? – Me preguntó dramáticamente – No sé en qué te basas, sinceramente, soy todo bondad y amor – acabó haciéndonos reír.

-Por supuesto – le dije mientras sacaba de la nevera dos cervezas frías. Al coger el abrebotellas me acerqué por detrás a Joy y le dije – Tú ni caso…

Bella solo se río como respuesta.

Abrí nuestras bebidas y le pasé una a Bella.

-Le estaba diciendo a Joy que mañana las podría ayudar con el menú de Acción de Gracias, no soy una gran cocinera, pero algo podré hacer… - explicó Bella mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Y yo le he dicho a la Señorita Swan que no hace falta. Tu madre y yo lo tenemos todo controlado. Usted podrá disfrutar de lo que este pueblo le ofrece. No ha estado nunca y estoy segura que lo encontrará encantador – se negó firmemente Joy.

-Déjalo Bella, ni lo intentes esta cocina es un bunker cada año para estas fechas. Nadie consigue meter la mano en nada – le expliqué a Bella haciendo que Joy me amenazara con una cuchara con la que estaba preparando una salsa. - ¿Un tour por la casa? – me ofrecí con esperanza de estar un rato a solas con ella.

-Sí… claro… me encantaría. – me contestó algo nerviosa.

Habíamos visto casi toda la casa, solo quedaba el jardín y…

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Tenéis piscina climatizada! Es una locura. – exclamó Bella con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su cara.

Comenzaba a sospechar que tenía una relación de amor con el agua.

-A mi abuela le gustaba mucho nadar y era algo que no podía hacer cuando venían en invierno, así que el abuelo le instaló ésta para que pudiera disfrutar de su pasatiempo preferido todo el año – expliqué mientras se sentaba en una de las tumbonas que había al borde de la piscina.

-Me cae bien tu abuela – dijo mirando con admiración la piscina - Debían ser grandes personas, cada vez que habláis de ellos se nota lo mucho que los queríais.

-Lo eran. He escuchado muchas historias de niños de nuestra posición…ya sabes… que sus padres o abuelos siempre están muy ocupados para ellos. – expliqué. – Pero no ha sido nunca nuestro caso. Papá y mamá siempre han sido como los ves ahora… y los abuelos vivían por y para su familia… Supongo que todo ese amor que nos dieron aún se nota. – le dije recordando las horas que había pasado nadando en esta piscina con la abuela o las tardes pescando con el abuelo.

-Qué bonito. – me contestó mirándome emocionada. – Se debían querer mucho… - añadió soñadoramente.

-Se conocieron cuando solo tenían trece años y el abuelo siempre dijo que desde el primer instante supo que iba a ser la madre de sus hijos y la mujer con la compartiría el resto de sus días. No se equivocó. – expliqué.

-Tiene que ser tan romántico encontrar a alguien así… Tener esa conexión – dijo soñadoramente mirando al techo acristalado. – Es imposible no creer en el amor creciendo con esa muestra delante de ti –

Miré a Bella asombrado. Había descubierto muchas facetas suyas, pero era la primera vez que era testigo de esa cara romántica.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Se ven las estrellas desde aquí! – exclamó emocionada señalando el techo de cristal.

No dije ni una palabra, solo me dediqué a observarla. Estaba contenta. Soñadora. Ilusionada. Era algo digno de ver. Parecía incluso más bella.

-¿Sabes? – dijo girando la cabeza repentinamente hacia mí. – No me importaría quedarme a vivir en esta tumbona. No puedo pedir mucho más para ser feliz. Una piscina y visión directa de las estrellas.

-Vaya… y yo que pensaba que lo decías por la compañía – bromeé con ella.

\- A ti te veo cada día y no me haces ver las estrellas, precisamente… - me siguió a broma.

-Eso es porque no me dejas – le contesté jugando con los dobles sentidos

-¡Edward Cullen! – dijo sorprendida – No me puedes decir esas cosas.

-¿A no? ¿Y por qué?– pregunté.

-Porque soy tu asistente – me contestó.

-Ahora eres más una amiga con quién estoy pasando un rato bromeando – contesté echando por tierra sus motivos.

-Emmet es tu mejor amigo. – me contestó casi automáticamente, como si no lo hubiera meditado. Como si fuera un argumento que le saltara sin controlarlo. Entendía perfectamente eso a mí me pasaba todo el rato.

Por su cara hasta ella estaba sorprendida por esa confesión. Incluso diría que algo arrepentida de haberla hecho. Decidí dejarla atrás, al fin y al cabo llevaba tiempo dejando atrás esos pensamientos cuando era mi mente la que me los recordaba. Tenía práctica.

-Aburrida – le contesté intentando sonar despreocupado para que no se atormentara más.

-¿Sabes lo peor de todo? – me volvió a preguntar después de sacudir la cabeza, como intentando borrar algo de su mente.

-Sorpréndeme. – la insté a que continuara.

-Que no voy a poder aprovechar de vuestra hospitalidad y bañarme – me dijo con cara de pena.

Al parecer a Ted y a la comida, le debía añadir las piscinas como punto débil de Bella. La breve lista se iba expandiendo poco a poco.

-¿Y por qué es eso? – la cuestioné intrigado.

-No he traído bañador – me contestó haciendo que volviesen a mí las imágenes de Bella en bikini durante nuestra excursión en las Bahamas.

No sabía si dar las gracias a quién se le había olvidado de advertirle que había una piscina cubierta o maldecirlo por quitarme la oportunidad de verla radiante y feliz bajo el agua, otra vez.

-No, no, no – me interrumpió Bella antes que pudiera contestarle – Tienes esa mirada, la misma que se le pone a Ted antes de hacer alguna maldad, así que no digas lo que estás pensando. Sea lo que sea – me dijo poniéndose en pie, dando por concluido nuestro rato en la piscina.

-Aburrida – volví a decirle mientras la seguía hacia la casa.

-Malpensado. – me replicó.

Una vez más, Bella tenía razón.

Cuando llegamos al salón ya estaban todos reunidos en los sofás y las pizzas en la mesa acompañados de bebidas y los aperitivos que Joy estaba preparando hace un momento en la cocina. Todo estaba listo para nuestra sesión de películas.

Esta tradición había comenzado durante mi primer año de universidad y posteriores. Era complicado llegar todos juntos desde diferentes partes del país. La casa de los abuelos era el lugar de reunión, pero íbamos llegando escalonados durante la noche del miércoles, o el jueves, así que pedíamos pizzas y esperábamos a los retrasados mirando varias películas y poniéndonos al día.

Bella y yo nos sentamos en el único sofá que quedaba libre. Acerqué una pizza para que Bella pudiera coger run trozo antes que el grandullón de su hermano acabara con todas.

Emmet y Rose estaban tirados en el suelo, delante de la chimenea con Ted. Era una costumbre que compartían, incluso antes de ser pareja. Creo que nunca les había visto sentados en un sofá mientras veían la tele, ni tan siquiera a mi hermana que la conocía de toda la vida.

Papá y mamá ocupaban una par de butacas laterales y Jasper y Alice estaban acurrucados en un sofá idéntico al nuestro.

Bella subió los pies al sofá y se tapó con una manta que le pasaba mamá mientras la miraba cariñosamente.

-¿Le doy al play? – preguntó papá.

-¡Siiiiiiiii! – chilló Ted con la boca llena de pizza ganándose un regaño de Rose.

Sentí como Bella se acercaba a mí y la miré curioso.

-¿No será una película de miedo, no? – me susurró arrimándose un poco más.

Aproveché para aproximarme un poco a ella y disfrutar de su cercanía. ¡Al fin no tenía a Ted pegado a ella!

Negué con la cabeza señalando al pequeño de la familia.

-No, al menos, hasta que Ted se duerma. – le expliqué divertido por la mueca que se había puesto en su cara – No me digas que te dan miedo – le dije dándole un pequeño toque con mi hombro en el suyo, haciéndola tambalear un poco.

-Me da asco la sangre – me confesó.

-Entonces me aseguraré de apartarme de ti si aparece en escena – le respondí haciendo que ella rodara los ojos.

-Valiente – me acusó, haciéndome reír, antes de callarse al ver que la película comenzaba.

Cuando levanté la vista, vi que mamá me miraba con una mirada extraña en sus ojos, pero rápidamente giró la cara al verse descubierta.

Las películas pasaban y cada vez éramos menos. Mamá y papá fueron los primeros que se habían retirado, llevándose un dormidísimo Ted con ellos. Rose y Emmet les habían seguido en cuanto se acabó la película de _Los Vengadores_ (The Avengers) que él había escogido. Estábamos viendo _Malditos Bastardos_ (Inglourious Basterds) cuando me di cuenta que era el único que quedaba despierto. Desperté a Jasper de una patada y señalé a Alice. Él asintió bostezando y cogiéndola en brazos se la llevó a su habitación dándome las buenas noches casi sin voz para no despertar a nadie.

Bella se había quedado dormida hecha una bola en el sofá. Tenía la manta completamente liada entre sus piernas de todas las veces que se había movido. La cabeza la tenía apoyada en un cojín cerca de mis piernas. Apagué la televisión y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a mi bella durmiente particular la cogí para llevarla a su habitación.

La dejé suavemente en la cama. Ni se inmutó. Volvieron a mi mente las imágenes de la única vez que había llevado a Bella a la cama en brazos y lo nerviosa que se había puesto al abandonar mis brazos. Hoy todo era diferente. En su cara solo había tranquilidad.

Le retiré el pelo de la cara acariciando su cara con delicadeza y la tapé para que no cogiera frío.

Dejando un beso en su frente me fui a descansar, luchando contra las ganas de quedarme a proteger sus sueños.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Volvemos a la normalidad del FIC con Edward asumiendo que se siente atraído por ella… Veremos si a Bella le resulta "tan sencillo"…**

 **Ya sabéis que espero vuestros comentarios sobre lo que pensáis de estos dos… ME DIVIERTE MUCHO LEER MUCHAS DE VUESTRAS TEORÍAS. Una cosa está clara, cada vez están más a punto de caramelo… Quién sabe cuándo llegará el momento del acercamiento "final"…**

 **La próxima actualización será el VIERNES. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	18. ¿Y si no quiero que te controles?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **¡Muuuuuchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, son genialísimos! Sé que puede sonar un poco repetitivo, pero es muy bonito y da muchas fuerzas recibir ese apoyo.**

 **Avisaros** **que por favor leáis las notas del final del fic** **que os traigo algunas noticias :)**

 **Sin más os dejo con Bella… Un título sugerente… ¿no? ;)**

 **.**

 **¿Y SI NO QUIERO QUE TE CONTROLES?**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Llevaba un rato tumbada en la habitación. Estaba intentando sacar fuerzas del fondo de mi ser para levantarme y plantar cara a todos los Cullen. No a ellos, eran encantadores, sino al día de hoy.

Acción de gracias.

Un día familiar por antonomasia. A mamá y papá siempre les había encantado. Nuestra casa en Jacksonville era el centro de reunión. Toda la familia venía allí para celebrar ese día. Desde que ellos murieron todo era un poco más gris. La tía Renné había intentado mantener la tradición, pero no era lo mismo sin su hermana. La echaba tanto de menos que no podía evitar que las lágrimas se le derramaran desde que comenzaba a preparar el pavo hasta que acabábamos con el último pedazo.

Hoy sería diferente.

Solo necesitaba coger fuerzas y salir por esa puerta con mi mejor sonrisa y el mejor ánimo para que todo fluyera. No sería yo quién le arruinara la fiesta a nadie, muchos menos a los Cullen que siempre me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Escuché unos toques en la puerta, pero antes que pudiera decir nada se abrió dejando entrever una corta melena castaña perfectamente peinada.

Alice.

-¿Se puede? – me dijo entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa deslumbrante que le devolví al instante.

Había estado igual de nerviosa, por este fin de semana, como lo estuvo en la primera reunión familiar que habíamos tenido. No entiendo por qué, se los había metido en el bolsillo desde el primer instante. Admito que era reconfortante tenerla conmigo viviendo estas fiestas, al menos no era la única nueva.

Ella vino corriendo hasta la cama y se tiró encima de mí.

-¡Alice me chafas! – me quejé riéndome.

-Sabes Bella, cuando te duchas, cambias de ropa y haces la cama normalmente también sales de la habitación. – me dijo al observar que estaba todo recogido.

-¡Graciosa! Estaba…- contemplé mentirle, pero si algo había aprendido estos meses es que debía comenzar a confiar en los demás o acabaría consumiéndome – Estaba buscando fuerzas. Es un día algo complicado… ya sabes, recuerdos.

Alice giró la cabeza para mirarme. Estábamos las dos tumbadas a la misma altura.

-Los echas de menos… - aseguró.

Solo asentí sintiendo que se me ponía un nudo en la garganta y si decía algo las lágrimas me desbordarían.

-Sé que no es lo mismo, pero a veces las personas que tú eliges para que te acompañen en tu vida pueden convertirse en tu familia también. – me dijo Alice suavemente mientras me cogía la mano dándole un apretón.

Sabía que tenía razón. Mis padres no estaban y era complicado llenar ese hueco en mi corazón, pero los Cullen y ella habían conseguido adueñarse de una gran parcela de éste.

-Vamos a celebrar nuestro primer Acción de Gracias con los Cullen – anuncié decidida levantándome de la cama de un salto.

\- Sabes… Creo que les he caído bien ¿No crees? - me preguntó Alice un poco nerviosa buscando mi opinión.

Al parecer no era la única nerviosa ante este día.

-Te adoran. – le aseguré sonriendo- Pero cuidado con acaparar a Ted… ¡Es mío! – le dije intentando sonar amenazadoramente.

-¡Los tres sois unos pesados! – Aseguró riéndose – Aunque lo entiendo ¿Se puede ser más adorable que esa ricura?

-Claro que no, se parece a mí. – le dije haciéndola reír.

-Lo mismo dice Jasper – me contestó mientras nos acercábamos a la cocina desde dónde venían ruidos de muchas voces, seguro que todos estaban despiertos ya.

\- Tus hormonas te nublan el razonamiento – bromeé con ella mientras me escapaba de un empujón que me quiso dar y entraba corriendo a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días cariño! – me saludó Esme con quién casi choco por las prisas de escabullirme de Alice.

-Buenos días – la saludé con mi mejor sonrisa.

Era una mujer encantadora. Derrochaba dulzura y ternura solo con mirarla.

-¡Oh ya estamos todos! – anunció al ver que Alice venía detrás de mí. – Comencemos a desayunar. Edward se ha marchado pronto y no sabemos cuándo llegará… - dijo un poco contrariada.

El desayuno fue perfecto. Era todo tan normal que la preocupación de hace un rato había quedado completamente olvidada. Esme y Carlise tenían una aura que hacía que todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor se sintieran parte de la familia.

No nos dejaron recoger, aludiendo que ni Alice ni yo conocíamos el pueblo y que no era de buen anfitrión dejarnos encerradas en casa, así que Rose, Emmet y Jasper nos llevaron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Ted aprovechó para coger su maleta cargada de juguetes y su patinete.

Seguíamos sin saber nada de Edward. Parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Estábamos tomando algo en una cafetería del pueblo, descansando un poco del paseo antes de volver a casa, cuando vimos a Edward aparecer por la puerta como si nada… Como si no hubiese estado toda la mañana desaparecido…

-¡Hombre hermanito hasta que al fin apareces! – Le dijo Jasper cuando su hermano mayor llegó hasta nuestra mesa.

-He ido a dar un paseo ¡No tengo la culpa que os guste dormir tanto a todos! Y cuando he llegado ya no había nadie en casa… - explicó mientras sacaba a Ted de la silla en la que estaba sentado para ponérselo en las piernas y sentarse él.

-Claro que sí hermanito… claro que sí – le contestó irónico Jasper que al parecer no se había creído ni una palabra.

Estuvimos un rato más relajados hasta que cerca de la hora de la comida decidimos que sería hora de ir a casa a echar una mano a las pobres cocineras.

-¡Después me llamáis viejo! Pero fui el único que aguanté hasta el final – iba alardeando Edward con su hermano de la noche de películas de ayer cuando nos cruzamos con una mujer que se paró, esperándonos.

Debía ser alguna conocida.

Era una mujer, quizás, de la edad de Edward y Emmet. Alta. Rubia. Con unos ojos extremadamente grandes y azules. Una autentica belleza, quizás algo exagerada para mi gusto, pero bueno, cada uno hacía el uso de la cirugía plástica que quería.

Escuché a Rose gruñir a mi lado. Cuando la miré sospechosamente se acercó a Alice y a mí y bajito nos dijo.

-Es Cynthia Rosberg. Una vieja conocida de la familia. Es soporífica. Todo lo que tiene de guapa lo tiene de insulsa. Tiene una boutique aquí y su única meta en la vida es parecer más delgada que sus maniquís. – explicó Rose con un tono nada aprobador.

-Se nota que te cae bien - comentó Alice irónicamente.

-Siempre se ha querido meter en la cama de Edward e intentaba usarme a mí para acercarse a él… - puntualizó con cara de horror. – Pensaba que mi hermano no la soportaba… Y que tenía mejor gusto – añadió cuando vio que se acercó a Edward a darle dos besos.

No podía disimular su disgusto, tanto que ni hizo el esfuerzo de acercarse a saludarla cuando pasó por su lado, dejándonos a Alice y a mí confundidas por todo este culebrón unos pasos más atrás observando la escena.

Al acercarnos un poco más a ellos pudimos escuchar parte de su conversación.

-Espero poder vernos más… ha sido muy dulce de tu parte venirme a visitar esta mañana – le decía la tal Cynthia a Edward mientras le acariciaba un brazo.

¿Estaba intentado parecer atractiva? ¿Esa clase de mujeres era las que le gustaban a Edward? Pero sobretodo, ¿Por esta mujer había estado media mañana perdido? Sentí un poco de rabia…Pensaba que tenía mejor gusto.

-Nos vemos por aquí – dijo Edward dejándola atrás un poco confundida por su sequedad.

Cuando pasé por su lado noté como esa mujer, totalmente impostada, me miraba de arriba abajo. Parecía como si me estuviera midiendo… como si me estuviera reconociendo… Me miró fijamente como si quisiera fulminarme con la mirada. Una pena que no tuviera rayos laser en los ojos porque no lo iba a conseguir. Decidí pasar de largo y caminar un poco más rápido para dejar atrás a esa extraña y reunirme con los demás.

Edward se había parado a esperarme y me apresuré a alcanzarlo. O quizás era por ella que esperaba. ¿Se querría volver a quedar a solas con ella?

-¿Todo bien? – me preguntó cuando llegué a su lado.

-Sí… me entretuve – le dije un poco nerviosa por toda esta situación tan surrealista. Parecía un duelo de miradas de os que solo se ven en las películas del Salvaje Oeste.

Edward puso su mano en mi espalda empujándome levemente para volver a la paz de nuestra caminata familiar.

-¿Así que un paseo matutino, ehhh? Estás seguro que no fue más… nocturno– Jasper bromeó un poco más alto de lo normal para que Edward y yo, que íbamos un poco más retrasados lo escucháramos.

Sentí que mi estómago se encogía ante la posible respuesta de Edward.

Pero por una vez en la vida, los astros se alinearon y Edward y Rose actuaron como si fueran ellos los mellizos. Ambos gruñeron al comentario de su hermano, y mientras que su hermana le dio una colleja al estar más cerca, Edward optó por tirarle una pequeña pelota que llevaba en la mano. Supongo que sería de Ted.

-¡Mamá! No se pega. ¡Díselo papi! – escuchamos que le reclamaba Ted.

-Reza porque no te toque darle un besito de _amigos para siempre_ _más_ a tu hermano. – bromeé con Edward quién me miraba sorprendido.

-Esos son solo tuyos – me contestó Edward con esa sonrisa torcida que comenzaba a causar estragos en mi cada vez que aparecía. No le contesté simplemente le intenté lanzar una mirada que rezaba para que fuera lo suficientemente contundente.

¿De verdad me estaba haciendo esto? Y justo después de encontrarnos con su _exuberante paseo matutino._ ¡Ja!

¡No me lo podía creer! Y yo que estaba comenzando a recuperar la fe en la especie humana…

…

El resto del día había pasado con normalidad. Me seguía asombrando lo bien que me sentía con los Cullen. Hasta me había animado a meterme un rato en la cocina con Joy y Esme para ayudarles a preparar el postre de esta noche. Me seguía afectando a ratos, pero cada vez era más fácil de sobrellevarlo.

Todo iba rodado. Excepto con Edward. No entendía muy bien porqué, pero desde que nos habíamos encontrado con esa Barbie de plástico tendía a enfadarme cada vez que Edward abría la boca, daba igual que digiera. ¡Era mi culpa! Y mi manía de no saber diferenciar lo personal de lo profesional. Estaba claro que últimamente había bajado la guardia con él y éste era el resultado. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

-¿Un margarita? – me preguntó Edward pasándome una copa y sentándose a mi lado en el sofá en el que leía un libro tranquilamente.

-Gracias – le contesté intentando controlar mi tono. Hasta que se me bajara esta tonta indignación mejor mantener las cosas neutrales y no irritarme por nada.

Él me miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Va, todo el mundo a cambiarse y prepararse para la cena! Os doy una hora, ni un minuto más – escuchamos a Esme decir, haciendo que todo el mundo se pusiera en marcha.

Fue la mejor excusa para dejar el momento tan incómodo con Edward. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así con él y me estaba costando mucho. Pero, a su vez, sabía que cualquier cosa que me digiera me sentaría mal y no quería echar la velada a perder por algo que ni yo entendía.

¿¡Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?! Él tenía su vida. Era normal que se viera con ella o con mil mujeres más si así lo deseaba… Era solo que… Ella…

Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en tonterías. Con una buena ducha se me pasaría y con suerte volvería a aparecer la Bella cabal para disfrutar de la velada sin querer matar a mi jefe.

Cuando entré en mi habitación vi que sobre mi cama había una caja de color azul de terciopelo con un bonito lazo blanco. No era muy grande, pero estaba segura que no era algo que estuviera aquí esta mañana.

Me acerqué y lo abrí. Supongo que si estaba en el cuarto que yo estaba ocupando estos días sería para mí.

Lo que fuera que escondía este regalo estaba envuelto en un delicado papel blanco que no dejaba ver qué era. En cambio sí había un sobre con una tarjeta. Lo abrí.

" _Espero que este pequeño regalo te anime a disfrutar de un relajante baño bajo la luz de las estrellas._

 _Edward."_

Siempre él.

Desenvolví el paquete para encontrarme un precioso bikini de talle alto en color azul marino. Era precioso y a simple vista parecía que era de mi talla. ¿Cómo la había adivinado?

Prefería ni pensarlo.

Tenía muchas ganas de probármelo, pero no quería caer en la tentación. O en sus juegos. Cualquier cosa que fuera a lo que jugase no iba a encontrar en mí con quien divertirse. Quizás lo mejor era acabar de raíz con esas bromas que se podían confundir con coqueteos inocentes que me estaban haciendo perder el norte y confundirme.

No era nueva en las relaciones amorosas, pero sin lugar a dudas no era una experta. Mi historial se limitaba a alguna cita en el instituto, un breve novio en la universidad y Sam Ulley. No tenía buen ojo para escoger parejas, y sin lugar a dudas, no tenía experiencia para moverme por el juego del amor sin salir dañada. Si Edward quería jugar no sería conmigo, que se fuera con su queridísima amiga extra rubia.

Edward era mi jefe.

Edward era el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Edward parecía ser un mujeriego.

Edward me volvía loca con su comportamiento.

Edward tenía catorce años más que yo. Aunque esto era más bien una excusa, nunca me ha importado la edad. Y tampoco es que Edward se comportara como un abuelo.

Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en Edward por completo. ¡Ni excusas, ni nada! Mejor pensar en él como un amigo, ¡O mejor! Como el amigo de mi hermano y jefe en horas de trabajo y todo iría mucho mejor.

Con esa determinación me fui a arreglar para la cena.

Una buena ducha y me sentía mucho más relajada. Sin lugar lo de antes había sido una confusión momentánea.

¡Todo arreglado!

Me puse una falda y una blusa sencilla acompañada de unos zapatos tipo bailarinas. Mi pelo suelto y un poco de corrector y colorete harían el resto.

Al salir de mi habitación me encontré a Edward, demasiado cerca de mi puerta, haciendo que chocáramos y casi me tirara al suelo. Por suerte estuvo rápido de reflejos y me agarró. Su olor volvió a intoxicarme haciendo que mi anterior determinación se esfumara por la ventana en un instante. Su mano, que parecía ya había encontrado un hueco permanente en mi espalda, me enviaba latigazos de electricidad por toda mi columna vertebral.

-Venía a buscarte para la cena – dijo sin separarse de mí o soltarme.

-Oh… Gracias – contesté nerviosa por su toque. Me estaba nublando el entendimiento ¡En serio!

Vi que volvió a torcer el gestó, de la misma manera que había hecho en el sofá.

-¿Vamos? – le apresuré apartándome de su toque intentando volver a poner en funcionamiento mis neuronas.

-Bella, espera – me dijo dando un par de zancadas para llegar hasta mí cogiéndome de la mano para que me detuviera. - ¿Has visto el regalo? – preguntó un poco confundido.

-Oh sí, es muy bonito. Gracias – contesté un poco más seria recordando la confusión que había sentido sobre sus intenciones, intentándome zafar de él de nuevo.

-¿Otro gracias? Y ese tonito…-Lo escuché murmurar- No entiendo porque estás así… hacía días que no estabas… así… ¿Por qué tengo la sensación que estás volviendo a construir tu muro de seguridad? – me preguntó atinando en el centro de la diana.

-Yo no estoy levantando ningún muro. – intenté negar la mayor como una cobarde.

Tampoco es que le pudiera confesar que estaba hecha un lio desde que nos habíamos encontrado con ese intento de maniquí rubio.

-Bella… - me dijo advirtiéndome que no me había creído ni una palabra.

-Y en el caso que fuera así… Todos tenemos secretos ¿No es así, Edward? – contesté, tal vez, con un tono, ligeramente, rencoroso.

Edward me miró un poco estupefacto, pero rápidamente cambió su rostro por una sonrisa torcida marca de la casa. ¡Maldito, me había descubierto!

-Esta mañana he ido a casa de Cynthia a pedirle un favor. Necesitaba un traje de baño para alguien que le gusta mirar las estrellas mientras flota en el agua… -dijo acercándose a mí como si me estuviera confesando un secreto- Y necesitaba que me abriera su boutique… Pero ahora no sé si he acertado con mi elección. – me dijo sonriendo mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

Así que por eso había desaparecido esta mañana. Porque quería hacerme un regalo… Porque ayer me lamenté de no poder bañarme y él solo quería hacerme un favor… y concederme mi deseo y no para encontrarse con esa mujer.

¡Era una estúpida!

Si lo que Rose había dicho sobre que no la soportaba era cierto, se había comido su orgullo sólo para hacerme sentir bien y yo se lo agradecía comportándome como una niña pequeña.

Tenía la cara como un tomate. Podía notar todo mi rostro ardiendo.

Las manos de Edward me levantaron la cara que había bajado por la vergüenza y pude ver una sonrisa torcida más deslumbrante que nunca. Estaba tan arrebatador como insoportable. ¡No me gustaba no tener la razón y Edward siempre conseguía salirse con la suya!

-¿Aun no me has dicho qué te parece? La verdad, sin tonitos de por medio– me preguntó con su perfecta voz aterciopelada, mientras seguía sosteniendo mi cara.

Sus manos eran suaves y él estaba tan cerca…

-Es precioso. – contesté con una sonrisa tímida mirándole a los ojos que por un instante nos dejó conectados.

-¡Oh estáis aquí! -escuché la dulce voz de Esme haciéndome desconectarme de la mirada de Edward. – No os quería interrumpir… pensaba que quizás te faltaba alguna cosa y por eso tardabas, cariño. – se disculpó moviendo sus manos nerviosa por su delantal.

Edward y yo nos separamos rápidamente.

-¿Necesitas alguna cosa más para alistarte, Bella? – preguntó de nuevo.

¡Oh que se refería a mí con lo de cariño! Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba así que pensé que se refería a su hijo.

-Todo bien, pero debería ser yo quién te pregunte eso… Me he entretenido mucho y vosotros teníais tanto a hacer. Me siento fatal por no haberos ayudado– me disculpé yendo hacía ella para salir del influjo de su hijo… Necesitaba ir a un lugar más neutral, menos intenso. Más alejado de Edward, de su esencia y presencia acaparadora.

La acompañé hasta la cocina y la ayudé con una de las bandejas, mientras Carlise y Jasper cogían las otras. Todos los demás nos esperaban ya en el salón.

La mesa estaba decorada de manera sublime. Era larga y amplia, de madera, en la que en la zona central había un largo mantel dónde reposaban unos exquisitos y preciosos centros florales y las bandejas con la comida.

-Os ha quedado maravilloso – admiré el trabajo de Esme y Joy. Ambas sonrieron orgullosas.

Tanto Esme como Carlise ocupaban las respectivas cabeceras de la mesa. Los demás nos distribuimos en los laterales. Quedando en uno Rose, Ted, Emmet y yo y en el otro Alice, Jasper, Joy y su marido y Edward.

Cuando me senté vi que en mi plato había una tarjeta con una inscripción escrita a mano que decía:

" _En el día de acción de Gracias, el corazón siempre encuentra el camino a casa._

 _Wilbur D. Nesbit"_

Me emocioné pensando en la verdad que se escondía en esas palabras. Daba igual dónde estuvieras, estas fiestas siempre hacían que tu corazón latiera más deprisa disfrutando con los tuyos, ya sea gracias a su compañía o su recuerdo.

-Era una tradición de mi suegra. A mi suegro no le gustaban mucho los discursos, así que ella nos regalaba cada año una cita para conmemorar este día de manera especial. – me explicó Esme al ver que seguía atesorando la tarjeta entre mis manos.

-Qué bonito detalle – dije sinceramente haciendo que tanto Esme como todos los demás miembros de la familia me miraran agradecidos por esas palabras.

Esa mujer debía ser el alma de esta familia, se notaba que todo el mundo que la había conocido la quería mucho.

-Familia – llamó la atención haciendo sonar su copa Jasper con sus cubiertos – Sí, este año me toca a mí hacer el discurso, y como le he prometido a mi adorado sobrino y a mi pesado cuñado seré breve. –Esme bufó por las palabras elegidas por su hijo- Antes de nada agradecer, como cada año a mamá y a Joy por este rico manjar y todo el amor que nos dedican estos días. Son un unas fechas preciosas, nos recuerdan la importancia de tener con nosotros a personas que nos quieren y que nos hacen más felices, simplemente regalándonos su presencia en nuestras vidas. Quiero dedicarle unas palabras a Alice, mi amor, gracias por hacerme un poco más feliz cada día. No pensaba que fuera posible hasta que te encontré – dijo mirando emocionado a su chica.

-¡Si es que lleva un romántico dentro! – exclamó Rose interrumpiendo la emotividad del discurso de su hermano.

-Y como cada año doy las gracias a todos los astros por enviarme una hermana tan simpática y discreta… Que casi no nos molesta ni aturulla… Un sol de persona. – Bromeó mirando mal a su hermana, a quién, por su cara, no le importó lo más mínimo. Vi como Edward levantaba su copa riéndose, dándole la razón a su hermano pequeño.

-Niños… Jasper me parece que te estás desviando… - intervino Carlise.

-Perdón. Este año la familia es un poco más grande – dijo guiñándome el ojo – y eso nos hace un poco más felices también. – acabó.

El resto de la cena fue genial. Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien y estaba relajada y a gusto con tanta gente a mí alrededor. Cuando la comida se acabó nos trasladamos al salón dónde continuamos hasta tarde disfrutando de la compañía.

Sin lugar a dudas, los Cullen sabían cómo hacer que te sintieras como uno más de la familia y como hacer una fiesta. Aproveché un rato a solas para llamar a los tíos y hablar con ellos, al final, acabamos poniendo _el manos libres_ y charlando con ellos Rose, Emmet, Ted y yo. Bueno, en verdad los adultos nos limitábamos a hacer comentarios mientras el pequeñajo recitaba una especie de verso que se había aprendido en la escuela estos días.

Eran casi media noche cuando nos despedíamos para irnos a dormir.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación y me cambié me di cuenta que tenía ganas de hacer algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía. No tenía ganas que este día acabara.

Fui al armario y cogí la caja que me había encontrado esta mañana encima de la cama.

El regalo de Edward.

Saqué el precioso bikini y me lo puse. No sabía cómo tomarme que Edward hubiese acertado tan condenadamente bien la talla…

Cogí un albornoz y me dirigí a la piscina.

Me moría de ganas de sumergirme en el agua.

Abrí las puertas y me adentré en la sala dónde estaba la piscina cubierta. ¡Era increíble que tuvieran una! Los Cullen jugaban en otra liga… Dejé el albornoz en una de las hamacas y me senté al borde de la piscina metiendo mis pies dentro.

Comencé a sentir como me relajaba y una paz interior me calentaba el corazón. Sin pensármelo dos veces me lancé al agua.

Me sumergí y nadé un par de largos buceando. Solo saliendo a respirar cuando era necesario. Dejando que el agua me inundara. Sin lugar a dudas en otra vida quería reencarnarme en un pez.

Estaba flotando bocarriba mirando las estrellas, pensando en lo mucho que debió adorar el abuelo de Edward a su abuela para construirle este palacio de cristal solo para hacerla feliz, cuando sentí que el agua perdía su tranquilidad. Sin previó avisó noté como alguien tiraba ligeramente de mi pie haciendo que me hundiera un poco.

Al salir a la superficie vi la cara de Edward.

-¡Ehhh! ¿Qué haces? – le dije salpicándole un poco de agua en la cara.

-Estabas en medio, no podía pasar- me contestó divertido.

Por supuesto, en una piscina que cabían perfectamente quince o veinte personas sin molestarse, yo me interponía en su camino… ¡Jeta!

-Estaba tranquila disfrutando de la paz de este sitio hasta que tú has llegado – le repliqué.

Noté como Edward me miraba divertido.

Su pelo estaba mojado y caía por su frente. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por sus largas pestañas empapadas, si no estuviéramos a oscuras, estoy segura que sus ojos verdes serían aún más intensos por el contraste. Era como tener delante un Adonis, con su rostro afilado, tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Su sonrisa se fue transformando hasta convertirse en un gesto presumido. Me había pillado contemplándolo, o más bien, admirándolo.

-Te queda bien – me alabó el bikini, aunque solo podía verlo parcialmente.

No respondí.

¿Qué se supone que le tenía que decir? _Sí me queda como un guante. Has acertado con la talla… ¿Por cierto, cómo lo has sabido?_ Mejor no, seguramente me entraran ganas de ahogarlo si supiese la respuesta.

Comencé a nadar hasta la parte más profunda de la piscina.

¡Mejor poner agua de por medio!

Pero claro, por muy amplia y espectacular que fuera, no dejaba de ser una piscina de una casa particular y no una olímpica, así que Edward se plantó a mi lado en apenas unas brazadas.

-Estás especialmente feliz cuando estás dentro del agua – me dijo observándome flotar apoyando en un lateral con su brazos abiertos.

Este hombre podía causar estragos hasta en un bloque de hielo. Tragué saliva y me dispuse a contestar controlando mi voz antes de ser aún más evidente que antes que estaba completamente deslumbrada por él.

-Mi madre era nadadora. De joven había llegado a formar parte del equipo nacional, Susan Drwyer. Allí conoció a mi padre, Donald Swan, él era fisioterapeuta… - expliqué mientras dejaba de flotar y me colocaba en el lateral, pero alejada de él y la tentación que era. – En casa, en la de Jacksonville, teníamos una piscina y mamá se encargó de enseñarnos a nadar a Emmet y a mí. Es difícil no recordar algún momento de mi infancia en el que no estuviera en remojo… Eran buenos tiempos.

-Pensaba que era profesora – me contestó confundido.

-Lo era. Se recicló después de decidir que la vida del deportista de elite no era para ella. Aun así, siempre hablaba con aire soñador de esa época… Ahora entiendo que debió tomar decisiones y tener una vida con papá le debió compensar más… Quién sabe. – expliqué.

La tía Renée nunca hablaba mucho de mamá. La echaba demasiado de menos para hablar de ella más de cinco minutos sin llorar, así que todo lo que sabía sobre ella eran hipótesis que yo misma había creado y algunos recuerdos.

-Así que esa es la razón que tú seas medio pez – bromeó conmigo haciéndome reír.

\- Supongo.- contesté con una sonrisa por su comparación - Estuve en el equipo del colegio, pero al mudarme a Forks… Ese clima no invita mucho a nadar… Bastante remojado estás siempre por la lluvia – le expliqué recordando la desilusión que me llevé al llegar a mi nuevo hogar y darme cuenta que tenía que renunciar a más cosas de a las que ya lo había hecho.

No me había dado cuenta que mientras hablaba Edward se había ido acercando a mí y ahora estábamos prácticamente tocándonos. Intenté escaparme, sutilmente, pero Edward me cogió tirando de mí comenzando una pequeña guerra acuática.

¡No era justo! Él era más fuerte y me estaba ganando.

-¡Oye tú! – me quejé justo en el momento en que me hundía haciéndome dar un buen trago del agua de la piscina.

Al salir a flote tosiendo, me cogí a él para recuperar el aliento. Mis manos fueron a su nuca y mis pies se enredaron alrededor de su cintura dejándonos muy juntos. Antes de poder recuperarme del todo y aprovechando que se había quedado quieto por mi ataque de tos llevé mis manos a sus fuertes hombros y haciendo fuerza conseguí, finalmente, hundirlo y que probara de su propia medicina.

Noté como sus manos resbalaban por mis costados hasta pararse en mis caderas para tirar de mi haciendo que los dos estuviéramos debajo del agua mirándonos, hechos un nudo estrecho con nuestros cuerpos.

Al salir a la superficie, ambos seguíamos enganchados. Yo con mis manos descansando distraídamente en su nuca y mis piernas rodeándolo mientras él seguía con uno de sus brazos alrededor mío, pero con el otro y sus fuertes piernas intentaban mantenernos a flote.

Mis dedos se enredaron en el pelo, acariciándolo distraídamente mientras no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, ahora más intensos de los que lo había visto nunca.

Noté como nos movíamos hacía la parte menos profunda de la piscina, supongo que para que él no hiciera tanto esfuerzo en mantenernos flotando a los dos, pero estaba completamente eclipsada por Edward para ayudarlo o separarme.

Creo que me estaba robando hasta la respiración.

Sería una loca, y una ciega con más dioptrías de las que mi oculista se empeñaba en decirme que tenía, si no reconociera que Edward era guapo. Escandalosamente guapo y sexy. Sus rasgos eran duros, pero quedaban bien con su cuerpo alto y, no excesivamente trabajado en el gimnasio. Con ese pelo color bronce indomable, incluso cuando estaba mojado como ahora mismo.

Pero lo que le hacía irresistible era su personalidad. Era un tanto arrogante y te desquiciaba con su volatilidad, pero siempre estaba pendiente de las personas de su alrededor. Siempre había estado a mi lado. Siempre pendiente de mí. Siempre me había ayudado.

Había conseguido que confiara en él, cuando no confiaba en nadie y mucho menos en ningún hombre. Había conseguido que estuviera a punto de volver a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra y no me importara lo más mínimo.

Solo había un problema… ¿Quería Edward que tropezara con él?

-Bella… - me llamó la atención en un tono grave cargado de sensualidad – No me mires así o te juro que no me voy a poder controlar más. – me dijo llevando su pulgar a mis labios que estaban comprimidos por mis dientes, liberándolos de la presión.

Sus dedos fueron escurriéndose lentamente por mi cuello dejando una delicada caricia. Hacía tiempo que no deseaba un contacto como ese.

-¿Y si no quiero que te controles? – le reté tan bajito y con la voz entrecortada que si no fuera por la quietud de la noche dudo que me hubiese podido escuchar.

La presión de su brazo en mi cintura aumentó acortando aún más la distancia, prácticamente inexistente, entre nosotros. Continué acariciando su nuca, apreciando como su piel se comenzaba a erizar, igual que hacía él con el final de mi espalda.

-Bella – mi nombre en sus labios sonaba a gloria – Mañana te arrepentirás de lo que estás diciendo… Y saldrás corriendo…Te conozco. No quiero escuchar de tus labios escusas para alejarte de mí. – repuso a mi reto.

Estaba nerviosa.

Sabía que había muchas opciones a que reaccionara como había pronosticado Edward, pero tenía tantas ganas de acortar la efímera distancia que nos separaba que no podía pensar en el pasado, ni el futuro…

Solo quería el aquí y el ahora con Edward.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No me iré. – afirmé notando mi respiración cada vez más pesada.

Edward solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Eres como el canto de una sirena. Intento recordar todos los motivos por los que esto está mal, pero solo puedo pensar en ti y en tus labios. – me contestó igual de afectado que yo.

-Olvídate… Solo por hoy…- pedí suavemente mientras aceraba nuestras frentes y trasladaba mis manos a su cara, haciendo que él me imitara poniendo sus manos encima de las mías.

-Bella eres muy joven… Me estoy aprovechando de eso – me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos rompiendo nuestro contacto.

-Shhhhh – le susurré. No podía negarle lo de la edad… Sobre aprovecharse de mí tenía miles de argumentos en contra, pero algo me decía que ni yo estaba lo suficientemente lucida para exponérselos ni él concentrado en escucharlos.

-Soy tu jefe… siempre estás diciendo que no quieres… - me intentó decir, pero esta vez sí lo interrumpí.

-Lo sé, créeme… pero hasta yo me equivoco a veces. - intenté bromear con él a ver si así se relajaba y volvía a abrir esos intensos ojos color verde a los que me había hecho adicta esta noche.

-Em… - comenzó a decir, pero esta vez no lo dejé continuar.

Me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé. No quería escuchar más excusas y mucho menos la única que me haría dar marcha atrás.

Ahora mismo solo quería besarlo.

Solo lo quería a él.

Lo necesitaba.

Lo anhelaba como nunca había deseado nada.

Edward reaccionó rápido apretándome más contra su cuerpo, abriendo la boca para profundizar un beso que a pesar de la pasión era lento. De reconocimiento.

Y por primera vez en mi vida supe el significado de la frase de _arder por dentro._

-Mierda, Bella – susurró Edward cuando nos separamos para coger aire. - ¿Cómo vamos a parar esto ahora, _pequeña_? – me dijo acabando con ese mote que sonaba a todo menos inocente.

Esta vez fue él quien acortó el espacio. Después de acariciar con sus suaves dedos mis labios rojos e hinchados a consecuencia de nuestro beso, volvió a besarme mientras nos desplazaba a la entrada de la piscina dónde había unos escalones y me dejaba en uno de ellos apoyada.

Se separó de mí para colocarse encima y con una sonrisa torcida, y mirada de depredador, me dijo.

-Podría estar toda la noche besándote – sentenció volviendo a acortar nuestra distancia, volviendo a mis labios que lo esperaban sedientos y a mis brazos que lo apretaban para que volviera a separarse de mí.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Boooooooom!**

 **¡Dieciocho capítulos más tarde se han besado! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y os haya gustado su primer beso y el capítulo en general ;)**

 **Obviamente, lo he dicho otras veces, no soy de EEUU, no he vivido nunca una cena de Acción de Gracias, así que digamos que he hecho un poco una interpretación libre e imaginativa jajaja Espero no haber metido mucho la pata.** **¡Una vez más, muchas gracias CHIKKITA por tu ayuda!**

 **NOTICIAS:**

Espero que todos, o casi todos, hayáis llegado hasta aquí porque no quiero que os pille por sorpresa las próximas semanas. Me voy de vacaciones dos semanas, **así que estaré sin actualizar hasta el 15 o 16 de AGOSTO**. Son semanas en las que no estaré en casa, ni tendré ordenador "cerca", va a ser una desconexión total (bueno, lo que la WIFI que pueda ir "robando" me permita). Así que es, literalmente, imposible que pueda subir nada.

Espero que no me odies mucho por dejaros unos días paradas en este momento del FIC jajaja Os prometo que en cuanto vuelva os subiré un nuevo capítulo porque ya los tengo _casi_ listos y no tendréis que esperar de más. Simplemente revisar ortografía y esas cosas y lo tendréis listo para saber cómo continua.

Hasta entonces, espero leeros en vuestros dulces y divertidos comentarios.

 **Nos leemos en unos días,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	19. Subasta

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Después de dos semanas de vacaciones ya vuelvo con el fic. Antes de nada muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado tan bonitos sobre el momento beso del capítulo anterior. ¡Ya os decía yo que llegaría! Jajajaja**

 **También leí muchas teorías sobre Bella y su reacción el día después. Bien, sin más, que ya habéis esperado dos semanas, os dejo con Edward y sus reacciones ;)**

 **.**

 **SUBASTA**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Era muy pronto, demasiado para que nadie estuviera despierto, pero no había podido dormir mucho. Los recuerdos y los remordimientos se mezclaban a partes iguales.

Los recuerdos de los besos de Bella, sus provocadoras caricias, su suave piel, me habían acompañado toda la noche haciéndome difícil conciliar el sueño sin ella cerca.

Ayer mientras me dirigía a la piscina sabía que cada paso que daba me acercaba un poco más a una tortura. Era imposible que acabara bien si ella estaba ahí. Bella en traje de baño a un par de brazadas de distancia, no podía acabar bien. Era demasiado tentador y yo llevaba demasiado tiempo negándolo. En cambio, en ningún momento paré. Necesitaba verla sonreír. Era una adicción.

Efectivamente, no me equivocaba.

No se había podido resistir y en cuanto crucé la puerta la vi estirada flotando en medio de la piscina, solo concentrada en las estrellas. No estaba muy seguro, me había parecido que estaba enfadada cuando había visto el bikini, y si mi instinto no me engañaba, había intuido ciertos celos sobre Cyntia. Como si ella pudiera ni siquiera compararse con alguien tan puro como Bella.

Decidí dejar de contemplarla y unirme a ella en la agua.

A partir de ese momento la noche había sido espectacular.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de sus padres, no solo conmigo, con alguien. Que se abriera a mí me hacía llenarme de esperanzas. Habíamos conseguido estar relajados el uno con el otro hasta que, de repente, todo a nuestro alrededor era atracción. Solo existía ella para mí y el deseo de tenerla más y más cerca. De besar sus labios tentadores, de tocar su piel escurridiza por el agua… Ella.

Supe en cuanto se enredó a mi cuerpo que estaba perdido. Era imposible que me resistiera a ella. Entendía las leyendas sobre las sirenas y los marineros, Bella se estaba llevando mi voluntad con esa mirada. Sabía que deseaba tanto como y que la besara, pero estaba tan mal…

No pude evitar separarles los labios que se estaba mordiendo y fue ese momento, en que los toqué que supe que nada podría pararnos. Solo podía pensar en acariciarlos con los míos.

 _¿Y si no quiero que te controles?_

¡Santa mierda!

¿Dónde se había quedado la dulce Bella? Esa frase se me había quedado grabada a fuego y me había perseguido toda la noche. El tono tan sugerente me invitaba a todo menos a separarme de ella.

Para mi sorpresa había sido ella la que había acabado acortando la distancia para besarme. Estaba en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez. Sus besos eran gloria, pero la pasión me quemaba por dentro. Daba igual cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, acariciándonos, solo quería más. De solo recordarlo me hacía querer ir a su habitación y retenerla el resto del día solo para mí. No quería compartir mi tiempo con nadie más. Solo con ella hasta que me saciara.

 _-Salgamos de aquí. – le dije. Era muy tarde y mañana mi familia no tendría piedad de nosotros._

 _Bella sonrió tímidamente antes de librarme de sus brazos. Bajó su mirada con la cara colorada. ¿Ahora le sobrevenía la vergüenza? Adorable bruja._

 _Le levanté la cara para que me mirara a los ojos y le dejé un suave beso en sus labios antes de dejar la piscina. Busqué mi toalla y cogí su albornoz sosteniéndolo para ella. Bella vino corriendo y se metió dentro permitiéndome que la abrazara un instante mientras dejaba un suave beso en su cabeza._

 _Cuando estuvimos un poco más secos nos dirigimos en silencio hasta su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta su timidez volvió a asomar en su rostro. Si pudiera la volvería a meter en la piscina, allí todo era seguridad._

 _-Buenas noches – me dijo tan bajito que casi ni la sentí. Se estaba volviendo a morder los labios. ¿Podría llegar a intuir lo mucho que me hacía ese gesto?_

 _Aprovechó mi despiste para darse la vuelta e intentar abrir la puerta, pero, esta vez, fui más rápido y cogiéndola de la cintura la empujé hasta la pared dónde mis brazos se convirtieron en una jaula para que no se escabullera._

 _-Mañana… Me has prometido que no huirás…. – ella sonrió negando con la cabeza, volviendo a morderse sus labios. Esta vez tragué intentando dominar mis instintos – Y me hablarás como a las personas… nada de usted ni la ley del hielo… - una pequeña carcajada se le escapó esta vez, pero volvió a negar silenciosamente. – Bien… Debería haberlo grabado, nunca había sido tan fácil convencerte de algo – le dije con una sonrisa torcida. Era imposible no darse cuenta que su piel se erizaba un poco cada vez que le dedicaba una._

 _-Ahora que ya tienes mi palabra me dejas ir a dormir… - me contestó la muy descarada._

 _-No. – le dije para su sorpresa._

 _Llevé mis manos a su cara y mientras mis pulgares acariciaban su mandíbula, haciendo que se volviera a dibujar una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro, besé suavemente sus labios. Noté como sus manos se hundieron en mi pelo, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, queriendo más. Mordí suavemente sus, más que suculentos, labios sintiéndola temblar contra mí._

 _¡Edward para o estos se te irá de la manos! Me chilló mi subconsciente en el único momento de cordura que había tenido en toda la noche._

 _-Eso sí, es una despedida de buenas noches – puntualicé, apartándome un poco de ella._

 _-Buenas noches – dijo con la voz entrecortada. –Hasta mañana – se despidió entrando a su habitación._

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y su presencia me abandonó, fue como si su hechizo dejara de surgir efecto. Todos los remordimientos vinieron a mí, sin cesar.

Emmet.

Nuestra diferencia de edad.

Emmet.

Nuestra relación profesional y lo reticente que Bella era en mezclar ambas vidas debido a su pasado.

Emmet.

Y así toda la noche.

-Buenos días, cariño – escuché la voz de mi madre - ¿Despierto a estas horas? Cualquiera diría que te has caído de la cama.

Levanté mi mirada para verla cargar unos dulces de su panadería predilecta. Siempre acostumbraba a poner algo dulce para el desayuno, pero sus tortitas era lo único que nos hacía levantarnos de la cama un día como hoy.

-No podía dormir más… - me excusé intentando sonar convincente.

-¿Qué te parece si te cambio el café? Parece que éste se ha quedado un poco frío… - me dijo mi madre con esa sonrisilla, tan suya, de _te he pillado._

-Hecho – contesté divertido.

Preparó un café para cada uno y sacó unos dulces de la bolsa. Unos rollitos de canela que eran mi perdición.

Mientras saboreaba mi desayuno, ella preparaba la masa para las tortitas y todo lo que necesitaba para acompañarlas.

-¿Te preocupa algo? – preguntó, seguramente, extrañada por mi silencio.

Una risita salió de mí al darme cuenta de lo transparentes que éramos para mamá. ¿Sería verdad que las madres tienen un sexto sentido para saber qué les pasa a sus hijos?

-Mamá… Sabes que siempre me preocupa algo – contesté intentando llevar su atención al trabajo.

Era un terreno en el que me movía con más facilidad. Mi vida era un completo desastre como para ir manifestándolo públicamente.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre - admiró mirándome fijamente.

Siempre me habían dicho que aunque, físicamente, era el que menos me parecía a papá, había heredado su carácter y mucho de sus gestos. Aun así no entendía la respuesta de mamá...

Ante mi desconcierto, sonrió dulcemente, y sin apartar la vista de la masa, continuó.

-Sabes cariño… He estado casada con tu padre más de cuarenta años… Sé diferenciar cuándo estáis preocupados por el trabajo y cuando es algo…más… personal lo que os inquieta. –

Una vez más, nadie podía engañarla.

-A pesar de eso, pareces más feliz. – Continuó al ver que no me animaba a decirle nada – Hacia tiempo que no estabas así… Que no te encerrabas en la empresa… Sea _quién_ sea que te ha hecho cambiar dale una oportunidad, te está sentando bien – acabó guiñándome el ojo.

-Eres imposible – le dije negando con la cabeza. Algo me decía que ya tenía sus propias teorías y daba igual lo que yo le digiera, nada la haría cambiar de opinión y a juzgar por las miradas que me había dedicado este fin de semana no creo que fuera muy desencaminada– No es tan fácil…

-Nunca lo es… pero el mundo acaba entendiendo y doblegándose al amor. – me respondió una vez más con ese aire de sospecha. - Hasta los hermanos excesivamente protectores – añadió cada vez más divertida.

-Mamá… – la regañé resignado. No había nada que se le escapara a Esme Cullen.

-Estábamos hablando de ti y Rose, ¿no, hijo? O ya no acuerdas lo enfurruñado que estuviste cuando te enteraste que estaba saliendo con Emmet – Se hizo la despistada con una risa. ¡Como si la fuera a creer!

\- Mentirosa. – le dije acabando nuestra conversación al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a la cocina.

Entraron a la cocina como un torbellino papá, Rose y Ted haciendo que mamá y yo dejáramos en el olvido la conversación encubierta que habíamos tenido. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos.

Me estaba preguntado si Bella saldría algún día de su habitación cuando la vi aparecer radiante por la puerta de la cocina. Se había cambiado aunque su pelo mojado por la ducha caía suelto por sus hombros. Se le estaba ondulando a medida que se le secaba. Era mi visión preferida de ella. Le daba un aspecto salvaje y libre que la hacía más encantadora.

-Buenos días – saludó a todos yéndose a sentar al lado de Alice que era el único sitio que quedaba libre en la mesa. Justo delante de mí.

Se sirvió un poco de café y rellenó mi taza que ya se había quedado vacía.

-Gracias – le dije guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella solo me contestó con una sonrisa tímida.

Al menos, estaba cumpliendo su promesa de no huir. Estaba un poco muda, pero estaba aquí. Algo era algo. Tenía miedo que después que bajara el calentón del momento, todos los recuerdos y reparos que tenía Bella debido a sus malas experiencias, tan recientes, le hicieran arrepentirse de lo que había pasado. No era fácil de superar lo que le había hecho el maldito de Sam y no siempre puedes controlar a tu mente, pero al parecer no me odiaba.

El desayuno fue un éxito.

Alguna que otra mirada robada a Bella que, afortunadamente, no me evadía, y una conversación tranquila con la familia. Poco más podía desear. Todo bajo control.

-Acordaros que esta noche tenemos la cena en el club de golf – anunció mamá haciendo que mi mal humor me poseyera.

Había olvidado completamente la estúpida cena en la que, según Rose, mamá había quedado con los Johnson para compartir mesa y presentar, casualmente, a Bella y el pequeño de los Johnson.

-No sé por qué te empeñas en quedar con esa gente – gruñí un poco para el asombro de media familia.

-Alguien se ha levantado de mal humor – escuché que murmuraba Jasper.

-Hijo, sabes que cada año lo hacemos, es casi una tradición… - se justificó mamá - Aunque prometo ser buena y dejaros elegir con quien bailáis cada uno – acabó sonriéndonos a mí y a Jasper, aunque como toda la mañana sus palabras ocultaban mucho más.

Cada año se empeñaba, ya fuera en las fiestas de invierno o de verano del club de golf, en emparejarnos con alguien. Afortunadamente para Jasper este año tenía a Alice y eso le excluía de los planes de mamá, pero como me había adelantado Rose, mamá había añadido a Bella a la lista.

Yo estaba acostumbrado y había depurado mi técnica para librarme de las pretendientes de mamá. Un par de bailes, unas copas y era libre. Pero se me hacía una insoportable pensar en Bella tan cerca de Richard Johnson; que pudiera tocar su cuerpo, aspirar su dulce aroma a rosas o, simplemente, disfrutar de su presencia libremente, delante de todos… Mucho más después de lo que habíamos compartido anoche.

-¿Tendré que bailar? ¡Rose no me dijiste nada de eso! – escuché la voz de la persona que había puesto todo mi mundo patas arriba quejarse haciéndome volver a la realidad –

-Tampoco es gran cosa… - se defendió mi hermana – Tú sólo concéntrate en no pisar a tu acompañante y deja que él te guie. Siempre que no bailes con tu hermano eso debería servirte – explicó Rose para indignación de Emmet.

-Además, cariño no te preocupes… Edward nunca tiene acompañante, estoy segura que él te podrá echar una mano con los bailes, es muy buen bailarín – intervino mamá haciendo que la quisiera más aún.

Bella sonrió mientras me miraba divertida.

-Supongo que serás tú quién tenga que pagar la penitencia – añadió.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por entretenerla señorita – contraataqué aprovechando que todos los demás miembros de la familia habían cambiado de tema.

El día pasó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado. No había podido estar a solas ni un segundo con Bella, pero la había pillado mirándome varias veces y habíamos compartido alguna que otra caricia discreta.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos. Tienes el teléfono de todos… Y no sucumbas a sus encantos para quedarse hasta tarde viendo la televisión – le estaba recitando, una vez más, mi hermana a la pobre Joy.

Joy y Danny se iban a quedar en casa cuidando de Ted y Rose no llevaba bien separarse de su cachorrito.

-Rose está mujer os ha aguantado a ti y a tus hermanos juntos, podrá con Ted. Él es una dulzura – intervino papá, haciendo de abuelo orgulloso.

-Sé que lo tienes controlado, Joy… Algún día me acostumbraré a dejarlo solo – se disculpó mi hermana.

-Es normal, y no creas que te acostumbraras…. Solo que se hacen mayores y son ellos los que se acostumbran a dejarnos a nosotros – bromeó Joy con mi hermana.

Estábamos todos listos menos Alice y Bella. Alice se había empeñado en ayudar a Bella a arreglarse y llevaban un rato encerradas en la habitación que ocupaba Bella estos días.

-¿Crees que se la habrá comido? – nos preguntó Emmet divertido a Jasper y a mí mientras miraba en dirección a la habitación de Bella.

-Idiota – le contestó Jasper riéndose – La está poniendo guapa… Si tu mujer no fuese una madre controladora aun estaría arreglándose, pero le puede más el volver a todo el mundo loco– dijo ganándose una colleja de nuestra hermana.

Y otra de rebote de Emmet.

-Mi hermana _es_ guapa. – Puntualizó Emmet- En todo caso, la estará poniendo aún más radiante – dijo orgulloso.

¡Cuánta razón tenía! Bella podría ir en tejanos a esa reunión y sin una gota de maquillaje y seguiría acaparando todas las miradas, para mi desgracia…

-¿Qué os parece si nosotros vamos yendo para allá y vosotros nos alcanzáis cuando ellas estén listas? – Propuso mamá. – Hay tiempo de sobras. – acabó con una sonrisa.

Ellos iban en el mismo coche que Rose y Emmet. Así que se fueron juntos, pero antes de salir Emmet se acercó a mí.

-Como dejes que algún idiota le babeé demasiado cerca te perseguiré hasta el final de tus días – me amenazo.

-La cuidaré. – le prometí.

-Se cuida sola, pero no está de más una ayudita – se fue mirando con adoración a Rose.

Sabía que era verdad, Bella no necesitaba que nadie la vigilara, tenía herramientas de sobra para librarse de todos los moscardones si lo quería así, pero yo estaba encantado de tener una excusa de estar toda la noche a su lado sin que Emmet ni nadie sospechara… más de lo que ya hacía mamá. Me preguntaba si seriamos tan obvios.

-No sé porque tanta preocupación por Bella… ¡Hace boxeo! Les puede dar su merecido si alguien se pasa de listo…. Seguramente os lo dé a vosotros si se entera que estáis comportándoos como unos cromañones… - dijo mi hermano mirándome con su pose de sabiduría infinita desde la otra punta del sofá.

-¡Idiota! – Le dije como única respuesta.

Las chicas no tardaron mucho en salir de la habitación. Iban muy bonitas. Alice llevaba un vestido color verde oscuro que le quedaba realmente bien, pero Bella iba espectacular. Llevaba un vestido color rosa de solo un hombro que me hacía querer abrazarla y acariciar su suave piel toda la noche.

-¿Vamos? – dijo Alice dispuesta mientras Jasper le ayudaba con su chaqueta.

Aproveché la oportunidad para acercarme un poco a mi dulce tentación. Le cogí su gabardina y la extendí para ayudarla a ponérsela. Cuando tuvo los dos brazos dentro aproveché la cercanía para susurrarle en la oreja.

-Estás arrebatadora… Me encanta cuando tu pelo está suelto… estás más… libre – la admiré notando como la piel de su cuello descubierto se erizaba.

-Gracias… Tú, como siempre, estás perfecto. – me dijo girándose lentamente.

Decidimos ir en dos coches, aunque ninguno de los dos teníamos muchas intenciones de quedarnos hasta tarde con esa gente que solo quería lucirse delante de toda la sociedad de la zona.

Cuando nos subimos al coche sentí un poco de paz. Al fin la tenía solo para mí y no tenía que estar pendiente de que nadie me pillara mirándola o acercándome lo suficiente a ella para oler su esencia.

-Al fin un rato a solas – le dije cuando entré al coche. – Llevo deseando estar contigo desde que te dejé en tu habitación ayer.

Bella volvió a bajar su cabeza tímida. Al menos no parecía tensa…

-Bella – llamé su atención cogiéndole de la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos. – No te muerdas los labios… ayer comprobaste lo que me provocas cuando lo haces– dije intentando alejar los pensamientos sobre sus labios entre los míos. - Dime que no te arrepientes de lo que pasó ayer… - escuché casi una súplica en mi voz. No solo porque yo no me arrepentía ni un poco, sino porque necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien con lo que había pasado. Que sus antiguas pesadillas y miedos no estaban volviéndole a atormentar.

-Edward…- esta vez fue ella la que llamó mi atención con su dulce toque en mi cara. – Nada de lo que hicimos ayer me arrepiento… Yo también estaba allí…Solo me arrepiento de – hizo una pequeña pausa mientras volvía a morderse el labio haciendo que casi se me parara el corazón – de haberte hecho caso y salir de esa piscina… - acabó riéndose de mí.

-¡Pequeña bruja! – le dije cogiéndole sus brazos atrayéndola para mí para finalmente darle el beso que llevaba todo el día queriéndole dar.

En cuanto nuestros labios se tocaron, todas las preocupaciones, remordimientos, todos los malos pensamientos que me habían perseguido durante el día desaparecieron. Toda mi mente estaba ocupada por ella.

-Deberíamos… irnos… se van a pensar… que nos hemos escapado…- dijo Bella intentando librarse de mí, pero ni ella ponía mucho empeño en separarse ni yo la dejaba.

-Esta noche tus bailes son para mí… Eres demasiado irresistible y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos sin tener que escondernos – le dije mirándola fijamente a sus profundos ojos marrones.

-Ya te he avisado que no soy la mejor pareja de baile, pero trato hecho. Tendrá mis bailes, Señor Cullen – me respondió mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

Aprovechó el trayecto para sacarme información sobre la cena. Era una cena dónde se acostumbraban a hacer diferentes subastas y los beneficios siempre se donaban a diferentes causas sociales. Era el principal motivo por el que seguía yendo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, cuando nos bajamos del coche se agarró a mi brazo casi temblando.

-¿Tienes frío? – cuestioné preocupado.

-No, son los nervios… Bueno y esta chaqueta que es más para hacer bonito que para resguardarme de estas temperaturas – me confesó tirando de mí para que aligerara el paso.

-Saldrá bien – le dije mientras entrabamos al club.

Esperé en el guardarropa para que nos recogieran nuestras chaquetas, acariciándole los brazos a Bella para que entrara un poco en calor. Todas las excusas eran buenas para tocar su piel.

-¿Preparada? – le pregunté cuando estábamos a punto de entrar en el salón.

-Ni un poco, pero vamos – me contestó decidida.

En cuanto entramos pude sentir la calidez de la sala y todo el bullicio de las personas que allí se concentraban. Toda la sociedad de la zona estaba allí. Cogí unos de los programas que nos daban junto con una copa de champán que cedí a Bella. El tema de este año eran los niños sin hogar.

Visualizamos rápidamente la mesa en la que estaba mi familia. En cuanto Bella llegó a su lado noté como se relajaba visiblemente.

No tardamos mucho en tomar asiento.

-Bella me han hablado muy bien de ti – le comentó mi padre para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Perdón? - Preguntó extrañada. – No conozco a nadie de esta sala aparte de vosotros… no sé cómo alguien podría hablar de mí… - acabó comentando, pero a medida que avanza su nerviosismo aumentaba. No pasó desapercibido para mí ni para Rose y Emmet que su vista se había desviado haciendo un barrido por la sala.

Todos pensamos lo mismo. Sam Ulley.

-Charles Jackson es amigo del viejo Hoffman, al parecer lo dejaste impresionado en vuestro viaje a Seattle – explicó papá orgulloso, haciendo que todos nos relajáramos.

-Oh… El señor Hoffman fue encantador, supongo que Edward dirá que fue un poco duro, pero eso le pasa por ser el jefe, yo siempre me llevo la mejor parte de sus rivales– le contestó a papá con una sonrisa.

Era pura atracción. A mí me tenía eclipsado, pero había conseguido maravillar a papá con su respuesta y medio salón la había mirado unas cuantas veces en lo que llevábamos de noche. Tenía una aura que solo hacía querer estar con ella.

-Que le voy a hacer, no tengo ninguna posibilidad cuando ella está a mi lado – comenté resignado.

La cena pasó con bastante rapidez, pero eso significaba que el momento de la actividad benéfica y el baile se acercaba y comenzaba a divisar todos los buitres alrededor de nuestra mesa.

-La subasta comenzara en quince minutos – nos dijo el camarero repartiendo unas pizarras con números para cada uno.

-¿Subasta? – Pregunté.

Se supone que cada persona o familia que participaba tenía que poner alguna cosa para la subasta y después cada uno pujaba, con lo que se recaudaba iba íntegramente al proyecto social que tocara en esa ocasión.

-Sí, como siempre los Cullen hemos participado con un fin de semana en cualquiera de nuestros hoteles del país… - me explicó papá, aunque como otros años que también se había hecho era lo mismo. – Bueno y tu hermana… Tiene una sorpresa para ti – añadió dejando claro por su gesto que él no tenía nada que ver.

-He pensado que estaría bien hacer algo más personal… Y he subastado un baile y una cena contigo – me dijo riéndose.

-Me siento un poco esclavo sexual – gruñí en su dirección.

-¡Edward! No hables así – me regañó mamá indignada.

-Tendrías que estar regañando a Rose y no a mí, mamá – puntualicé. –

-Vamos Edward es por una buena causa… nadie se ha muerto por un baile y una cena – me contestó mi hermana.

-Como no eres tú quién lo tiene que hacer… - dije llevándome los dedos a puente de la nariz intentándome tranquilizar.

Sentí como la mano de Bella me acariciaba suavemente la pierna, cuando me giré a mirarla tenía una sonrisa divertida en la boca, pero rápidamente añadió.

-Va, seguro que no es para tanto. – me dijo tranquilizándome un poco.

Aproveché que nadie miraba para acercarme a ella.

-Sabes que tú también puedes pujar… y salvarme de esas brujas – le dije a su oído haciendo que su piel se erizara.

-Lo pensaré – acabó separándose un poco al ver que el show comenzaba.

Todo fue bien hasta que me tocó mi turno. La presentadora del evento me hizo subir al escenario a exponerme como un trozo de carne y casi me dieron ganas de matar a mi queridísima hermana. Cuando llegué arriba vi que Emmet y Rose estaban hablando con Bella, mientras que mamá se había trasladado a mi asiento libre y también participaba de la conversación. Iban a despistar a Bella… Y me tocaría ir a cenar con cualquier insoportable.

-Dos mil dólares – escuchamos una voz que venía del fondo de la sala. Cyntia Rosberg. Comenzaba fuerte para mi desgracia.

Vale, era oficial odiaba a mi hermana. A partir de ahora no pensaba volver a dirigirle la palabra.

-Dos mil quinientos –dijo una voz un tanto acampanillada que por un momento me congeló la sangre. Era imposible.

Cuando levantó su número un foco de luz la enfocó y pude ver su cara. Era Marisa Brown. La conocía de toda la vida, según me había contado mamá recientemente se había separado de su segundo esposo… No sé si la prefería a Cyntia.

-Dos mil setecientos – volvió a la carga Cyntia.

Si no fuera por el resultado de regalarle el bikini a Bella me arrepentiría toda mi vida de haber tenido que ser tan amable con ella esa mañana.

-Tres mil – se unió a una purga una mujer a la que no conocía…

¡Por dios! Estaba comenzando a sudar.

-Tres mil a la una…. – dijo la presentadora.

Si Bella no se decidía a ayudarme iba a pasar a formar parte del pódium de honor junto a Rose de las personas a las que no iba a volver a hablar en la vida.

Bueno, a Bella seguramente un rato… uno corto, en cuanto su piel me tocara o sus labios se acercaran claudicaría.

La busqué entre la multitud y se veía nerviosa. Rose seguía hablando con ella, y si mi vista no me fallaba casi parecía que le estuviese rogando. Mamá las miraba divertidas.

-Tres mil a las dos.

En ese momento vi como Bella levantaba la vista hacía mí y con una sonrisa levantó su cartelito. El numero veinticuatro. Se me iba a quedar gravado en la memoria para el resto de mis días.

-Cinco mil dólares – escuché su dulce voz elevarse entre el murmullo salvándome el día.

-¡Guau! una cena bien codiciada por lo que veo. La señorita ha subido la apuesta. Cinco mil a la una…- dijo la presentadora que estaba deseando que se callase – A las dos… - continuó al ver que nadie rebatía la oferta de Bella – A las tres… Adjudicado a la joven dama. Puede venir…

No escuché nada más y me bajé del escenario para volver a la mesa de mi familia, sin que la pobre mujer pudiera añadir más liturgia al acto.

A medida que me iba acercando a la mesa veía con más claridad la cara de Bella, tenía un gestó pagado de ella misma. Se había divertido a mi costa la muy bruja. Lo que no sabía es que a este juego podían jugar dos…

Cuando al fin alcancé la mesa le dejé un beso despreocupado en la cabeza y le di las gracias, volviéndome a sentar a su lado.

-No me las des a mí… El chequé saldrá del bolsillo de tu hermana – me contestó divertida.

Miré a Rose que me devolvió la mirada un tanto arrepentida.

-Lo siento – dijo directamente – No caí en… ellas – hizo un gesto en dirección a la sala – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

\- Deberías haber subido más la apuesta – contesté dirigiéndome a Bella provocando la risa de la mesa.

-Lección aprendida – murmuró Rose.

La noche pasó sin muchos más sobresaltos. Cuando llegó la hora del baile, estaba harto de estar ahí, pero no tenía ninguna intención de irme sin tener a Bella entre mis brazos un rato más.

Nos trasladamos al salón que estaba decorado como salón de baile y aunque la música ya sonaba preferimos quedarnos al margen tomando unas copas antes de unirnos a los demás. Bueno, Bella bebía su copa, yo conducía y llevaba toda la noche sin probar una gota de alcohol haciendo que todo este suplicio fuese, aún, más difícil de soportar.

-Buenas noches, siento interrumpiros – escuchamos una voz profunda a nuestras espaldas.

Al darnos la vuelta vi al hijo menor de los Johnson. Había crecido, eso se lo tengo que admitir. Ya no era ese chico enclenque llenó de granos al que no le salía la voz.

Si no me equivoco ahora trabajaba en una importante empresa de tecnologías en Nueva York. Sin lugar a dudas, había crecido en todos los sentidos.

Nos saludó a todos, pero cuando llegó a Bella se quedó parado contemplándola como si nunca hubiese visto una mujer en su vida.

Lo entiendo, Bella era preciosa y hoy estaba indescriptiblemente hermosa, pero por su propio bien mejor que dejase de mirar así a _mi mujer._

Mi mujer.

Mi mujer.

Hacía tantos años que no pensaba en nadie con esos términos que me sorprendí a mí mismo.

-Encantado de conocerte Bella – volví a escuchar esa voz profunda que tanto me irritaba, haciéndome lamentar de todo el tiempo que me había ensimismado.

Vi como ella le sonreía educadamente estrechando su mano.

-Igualmente – le respondió.

-Espero poder robarte un baile – se ofreció con sus mejores maneras.

Una pena que sus bailes estuvieran _todos_ reservados.

-No bailo… - dijo con gesto lastimero – De hecho, me deben uno, bastante caro, que espero poder negociarlo por cualquier otra tortura – bromeó Bella mirándome directamente.

-De eso nada señorita. Soy un hombre de palabra. Baile y cena. – le dije aprovechando la ocasión para acercarme un poco más a ella y dejar mi mano en su espalda.

-Un hombre afortunado, añadiría – dijo el pequeño de los Jonhnson que al parecer no tenía ninguna prisa en irse y librarnos de su presencia – Aun así, insisto, si te animas o decides alargar tu noche no dudes en venir a buscarme. – añadió intentando ligar con Bella.

¡Idiota!

Cuando se fue, Jasper tomó el turno de palabra.

-Soy yo o nos acaba de llamar viejos… ¿Qué se piensa que no somos suficientemente jóvenes para _alargar la noche_? – comentó indignado haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

No pude responder lo que pensaba de ese espécimen porque la risa de Bella me interrumpió.

-Vamos a bailar antes que comencéis una nueva crisis de identidad – cortó toda posible replica dejando su copa en una mesa cercana y cogiéndome mi mano para tirar de mi hasta la pista.

Daría lo que fuera para ir siempre así. Sosteniendo su mano, delante del mundo entero y, en particular, de imbéciles imberbes que se querían meter en sus pantalones.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba bailar – dije mientras la acomodaba en mis brazos, admirando una vez más cómo cabía a la perfección entre ellos.

-Y no me gusta, pero había demasiada testosterona ofendida para continuar allí – me contestó con una sonrisa que me hizo olvidar a cualquier estúpido para centrarme solo en ella y este momento.

-Por un momento pensé que me dejarías en las garras de esas mujeres – le dije acercándome a su oreja.

Nos había apartado un poco de la vista de la gente presente. Una cosa es que fuera normal que bailando con ella estuviéramos más cerca y otra que mis labios rozaran su oreja cada vez que le decía algo o mis manos pasearan perdidas y sugerentemente por su espalda.

-Por un momento estuve tentada de hacerlo… pero después recordé tu cara de súplica y me apiadé de ti – me contestó muy divertida.

-Sabes puedo ser una gran compañía para una preciosa velada y tú te lo habrías perdido – le seguí el juego volviendo mis caricias un poco más intensas.

La sentí temblar entre mis brazos.

-¿Hay un romántico ahí dentro? – me contestó con un brillo especial en su mirada. Era algo que no conseguía descifrar, pero era entre divertida y emocionada….

Retiré mi vista de sus profundos ojos, y asegurándome que nadie nos veía desde este rincón me acerqué a sus labios para dejar un suave beso.

-Por ti me convierto en quién más desees – le dije desplazando mis labios hasta su oído.

Sentí que dejaba ir todo el aire en un largo suspiro y se retiró un poco para mirarme a la cara.

-Sabes… - me preguntó con la voz entrecortada a lo que yo contesté con una sonrisa torcida que le hacían temblar – Estoy un poco cansada… Quizás podríamos _alargar_ – dijo esta palabra con una sonrisa pícara– la noche en…algún lado con menos… gente – propuso con algo de dificultad por las caricias que le estaba dando por su espalda.

-Estoy seguro que algo podré hacer para cumplir tus deseos – le contesté.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¡Taxaaaan! Espero que haya merecido la espera y no os haya decepcionado. Al parecer Edward no está dispuesto a ceder ni un milímetro a ningún otro hombre. Y ella de momento no ha huido. ¿Será el clima o los aires festivos que la tienen nublada? Jajajaj**

 **Ya sabéis que como cada capítulo espero que os animéis a escribirme vuestras teorías y opiniones sobre estos dos.**

 **No me quiero ir sin agradeceros la paciencia y los comentarios tan bonitos que me habéis dejado estos días. También las alertas o follows. No he tenido internet en dos semanas y cuando he llegado al aeropuerto y he visto todo me he emocionado y todo :)**

 **Subiré el próximo capítulo el viernes.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	20. Lo que vio en ti, no lo busca en mi

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con el capítulo de viernes. Un día muy triste para los Barceloneses, pero aun así la vida sigue y al menos, aunque sea un ratito, estas historias nos hagan olvidar lo loco que está el mundo.**

 **No sabéis la ilusión que me hace que os gustase el capítulo anterior. Son muy bonitos los comentarios que me dejáis. Nunca me cansaré de agradeceros todo el tiempo que le dedicáis a la historia.** **MILLONES DE GRACIAS.**

 **Os dejo hoy con un capítulo en el que se descubre una trama que iba coleando desde el principio del fic.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con Bella ;)**

 **.**

 **LO QUE VIO EN TI, NO LO BUSCA EN MÍ.**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

 _Habíamos ido a dar un paseo alrededor de lago antes de ir para casa. Edward me había dejado su chaqueta para protegerme de frío y una vez más su esencia me envolvía en una aura de paz._

 _-Así que éste era tu Rincón para impresionar a las chicas antes de conseguir sus besos – bromeé con él mientras me metía entre sus brazos para resguardarme del frío y estar un poco más cerca de él._

 _Las vistas eran realmente bonitas. Se podía ver el lago con la vegetación y un manto de las estrellas bañándolo todo._

 _-No – me contestó riéndose – este era el lugar al que venía cuando no quería sus besos. Me trajo una vez el abuelo, decía que le ayudaba a pensar con más claridad. – me explicó mientras me apretaba un poco._

 _-Es precioso…. Entiendo porque venía… parece que la mente se aclare. – contesté contenta al ver que Edward compartía esos detalles conmigo._

 _Me hacía pensar que no solo era un capricho, que esto que habíamos compartido estos días no era sólo atracción. Que no era una de sus muchas conquistas. No sabía dónde iba toda esta locura, ni cuánto duraría, pero al menos sabía que me tomaba en serio. Es mucho más de lo que otros me habían ofrecido._

 _-Deberíamos irnos. Es tarde y hace demasiado frío, no quiero que te resfríes – me dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza y tirando de mí en dirección al coche._

 _Sabía que era ilógico pensar así, pero prefería estar un rato más con él aunque me congelara que llegar a casa y tenerme que separar. ¡Así de fastidiada estaba!_

 _No hizo caso a mis lamentos y me subió prácticamente en brazos al coche para dirigirnos hacía la casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegamos todos los coches estaban de vuelta. Entramos silenciosamente y Edward me acompañó hasta la habitación. Creo que esta puerta nunca había estado tan transitada como este fin de semana._

 _-¿Qué piensas que estás tan callada? – me preguntó Edward acariciándome con sus dedos mi cuello y cara. Sus caricias me volvían loca, pero éstas eran tan… intimas y dulces que me derretían._

 _-En que no quiero que esta noche se acabe – confesé._

 _-Parecemos estar de acuerdo – me contestó con esa maldita sonrisa torcida, haciendo que no me pudiera resistir y atacara sus labios en busca de algo que calmara mi sed por él._

 _Nuestras caricias y besos se iban desbordando cuando conseguí abrir la puerta de la habitación. Necesitaba un poco de intimidad. No podía concentrarme sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría bajar alguien por las escaleras y acabar con este momento._

 _-Bella…yo no debería….- intentó oponerse Edward, pero mis besos no le dejaban._

 _-Solo quiero estar contigo sin tener que estar pendiente de si alguien nos ve. – le expliqué aun abrazándolo con fuerza intentando que se dejara de tonterías y me volviera a dejar acariciar sus labios._

 _-Eres muy peligrosa… - dijo finalmente besándome._

 _Sin saber cómo acabamos tumbados en la cama con Edward encima de mí._

 _-Shhhh pequeña – me paró Edward – No quiero ir con prisas contigo, quiero que estés completamente segura de todo lo que hagas… Has sufrido mucho y no quiero que hagas las cosas sin pensar y que eso te traiga remordimientos – dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios. – Mucho menos escondiéndonos como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo._

 _Edward tenía razón. Mi vida amorosa había sido una tortura hasta no hace mucho, y hace poco había tenido un recordatorio que las heridas no estaban completamente sanadas… Además, no había estado con nadie desde el fatídico día del incidente con Sam. La calma y la seguridad serían un gran aliado._

 _Dejando una caricia en mi rostro, Edward hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero se lo impedí._

 _-Solo quédate un poco más – ante su cara de inseguridad insistí – me portaré bien, lo prometo. – supliqué con mi mejor cara._

 _-Está bien… Hasta que te quedes dormida. – claudicó haciéndome sonreír como una idiota._

 _Me cambié rápidamente._

 _Cuando salí del lavabo y vi a Edward tumbado en la cama, con su espalda apoyada en la pared y sus pies descalzos. Sin su corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados supe que era una imagen que no me importaría ver durante el resto de nuestros días._

 _Edward levantó su mirada para encontrar a la mía y en cuanto me vio sonrió, haciendo que fuera corriendo a sus brazos, haciéndolo reír. Me acomodé en su perfecto cuerpo e inspiré su aroma obteniendo la paz que siempre me daba._

 _-Pagaría lo que fuera por quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida. Contigo – me dijo mientras me acariciaba delicadamente mi pelo. – No quiero volver a Chicago y que la realidad me explote en la cara – se lamentó._

 _-No pienses en eso ahora – le reclamé apretando mi agarre y dejándole un beso en el pecho._

Pero Edward había tenido razón. Esos días de vacaciones habían sido como estar en una burbuja. Chicago era nuestra realidad. Tendríamos que enfrentar nuestras decisiones.

Cómo separar lo profesional de lo personal.

Las miradas en la empresa cuando se comenzara a rumorear sobre nosotros.

Y lo más importante, Emmet.

Pensé antes de que la campana me anunciara que había llegado a mi planta.

Hoy comenzaba lo difícil. Ver a dónde podía llegar esta locura que habíamos comenzado ahora que estábamos en el mundo real.

¿Tendría futuro o sería un bonito espejismo?

Para sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza me puse a preparar la junta de cada lunes. Todo estaba listo para llegada de los Cullen y los jefes de cada departamento.

Estaba nerviosa, no por la junta, sino porque sería el primer día que vería a Edward en el trabajo. El domingo por la mañana habíamos vuelto y llevaba veinticuatro horas sin verlo. Y aunque pareciera una tontería se me había hecho extraño. Mucho. Más de lo que debería… Y eso me preocupaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no dependía de nadie para comenzar ahora a hacerlo de él…

-Buenos días – escuché esa voz profunda que me tenía hipnotizada detrás de mí–

Al levantar la vista lo vi tan impactante como siempre. Llevaba un traje gris que lo hacía lucir como un modelo, su pelo desordenado como siempre y en su cara una sonrisa torcida que me hacía olvidarme hasta de mi nombre.

-Buenos días, Señor Cullen – aunque hacía tiempo que no le llamaba así cuando estábamos solos, en la empresa siempre que estábamos acompañados o en algún lugar que nos pudieran oír volvía a los formalismos que Edward tanto odiaba.

Él rodó los ojos al escucharme.

-¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana? – preguntó claramente bromeando conmigo haciéndome sonreír como una idiota.

-Ha sido muy… interesante – le contesté mientras él se iba acercando a mí poniéndome nerviosa. –

-¿De veras? – me volvió a preguntar pasando por mi lado acariciando delicadamente mi cadera, pero decidió comportarse y se fue a sentar a su asiento.

-Sí, descubrí alguna que otra agradable sorpresa – le volví a contestar mientras escuchamos pasos en la sala de al lado, seguramente Lauren estaría preparando la comida que siempre se servía a modo de desayuno ligero.

-Espero que la disfrutaras – dijo orgullosos de él mismo.

-Bastante – acabé guiñándole un ojo justo antes que comenzara a entrar más gente, cortando nuestra entretenida conversación.

La reunión pasó sin más sobresaltos. Todo estaba tranquilo. Al parecer, o James Witherdale había desistido en su plan o se estaba tomando un descanso.

-Bella te espero en mi despacho en diez minutos para la agenda y ponernos al día con varios expedientes – me dijo Edward en su tono más profesional mientras yo acababa de acordar con Lauren todo lo que había que hacer esa mañana.

-Por supuesto, Señor Cullen – le contesté intentando sonar indiferente a ese tono tan sexy.

¿Se habría esmerado especialmente hoy? ¡Porque estaba espectacular! O quizás eran mis neuronas que se habían vuelto completamente locas.

Cuando me giré para acabar de darle unas instrucciones a Lauren, la vi babeando, casi literalmente, mientras seguía con la mirada a Edward. Si fuera comestible, estaba segura que se lo desayunaría…

Me aclaré la garganta mientras la miraba seriamente.

-¿Podemos continuar o prefieres acabar con lo que estás haciendo? – le dije un poco más mordaz de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-No quería meterme en _tu_ terreno – me contestó la muy descarada y con una mirada que era todo un desafío.

-No es _mi_ terreno, sino _tu_ educación… o falta de ella lo que me molesta. Acaba con esto y ponte a digitalizar los documentos que te dicho. Es urgente. – acabé y me fui antes que me dieran ganas de darle su merecido a esa secretaria estúpida.

Pasé por mi escritorio a buscar mi _ipad_ y mi agenda y me dirigí hasta el despacho de Edward. Al entrar lo vi hablando por el teléfono. Levantó el dedo para decirme que lo esperara un segundo y después señaló la puerta, supongo que quería que la cerrase.

-Perfecto. Muchas gracias –escuché que le decía a su interlocutor mientras me dirigía a hacer lo que me había pedido.

Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando noté sus brazos por detrás de mí. Acarició el brazo con el que estaba cogiendo el pomo de la puerta, dejando un rastro de piel erizada, hasta que llegó a mis dedos y mezclándolos con los suyos giró el pestillo.

-Mucho mejor así, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa – susurró en mi oído mientras dejaba un beso en mis hombros. Incluso con la camisa podía sentir sus dulces labios.

-Edward no deberíamos… -intenté oponerme, pero sin enterarme me había dado la vuelta y me silenció con un beso sediento.

Daba la sensación que no nos habíamos visto en tres años y no, sólo, durante veinticuatro horas. Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta su mesa, dónde me sentó y desde dónde la pasión nos desbordó.

Nuestras manos desesperadas recorrían todo nuestros cuerpos.

Mis caderas.

Sus brazos.

Mi cara.

Su pecho.

Mis piernas.

Su espalda.

Estábamos tan juntos que era complicado diferenciar dónde empezaba uno y acababa el otro.

-Edward – mi traicionera voz me falló. De verdad que quería sonar seria y apartarlo, pero quedó en una plegaría que él interpretó para continuar acariciándome y besándome.

Afortunadamente el sonido del teléfono nos interrumpió. Me estiré un poco sobre la mesa para cogerlo, lo que le dio a Edward vía libre a mi cuello y pecho haciendo que dejara un rastro de besos por ahí mientras yo intentaba sonar profesional con Jasper.

-¿Entonces mi hermano no se puede poner? – me preguntó mientras Edward soltaba una risita y negaba aun con sus cara metida en mi cuello.

-Está ocupado… no quiere que nadie lo moleste… - intentaba controlar mi voz, pero era realmente complicado cuando Edward estaba tan entretenido con mi piel - Ya sabes que se pone un poco insoportable cuando tiene algo en la cabeza – intenté decir mientras le tiraba un poco del pelo para que se apartara y me dejara pensar.

Él solo me mordió tirando ligeramente del lóbulo de mi oreja como respuesta.

-Auu – chillé por la sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien Bella? – me preguntó rápidamente Jasper.

-Me he hecho daño con la grapadora, no es nada. ¿Algo más Jazz? – pregunté un poco impaciente por acabar esto.

\- No. Dile que me llame cuando recupere su humor y tú intenta esconderte hasta entonces. – acabó cortando la llamada. Sería un milagro el que se creyera algo de esta bizarra conversación.

Me volví a contorsionar para colgar el maldito teléfono hasta que sentí que las manos de Edward en mi espalda hacían fuerza para llevarme hasta su pecho nuevamente.

-Hola – me dijo con una sonrisa cuando volví a fijar mi vista en él - ¿Dónde estábamos? – continuó transformando su cara en un gesto pillo. Era como un niño en navidad.

-En la parte en la que repasábamos tu agenda… - dije mientras él comenzaba a torcer su gesto y negar con la cabeza. Le había quitado toda la diversión – Y después te comentaba que tenemos tres expedientes y dos contratos a los que les tienes que dar tu autorización urgentemente – continué mientras él se entretenía acariciando mi cara y buscando mis labios, pero esta vez estaba esquivándolo con éxito – Y también te recordaba que este jueves tienes una cena en la cámara de comercio de la ciudad. Irán todos los grandes comerciantes y ya he confirmado tu asistencia. – Esta vez se limitó a bufar exasperado por la última noticia apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Podemos rebobinar hasta antes de la llamada… mi día era mucho mejor en ese instante – me dijo dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

-Ya… pero no. Tenemos que trabajar. – le respondí intentando sonar profesional, algo realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta que hoy había sacado toda su artillería y me desarmaba con solo mirarlo.

-Aburrida – me replicó divertido mientras me daba la mano para que pudiera bajar de la mesa – Es tu culpa… me enseñas el paraíso y después me lo quitas durante un día entero. Eres cruel _pequeña bruja_ – me dijo mientras me miraba colocarme bien la ropa que él había dejado hecha un desastre.

-Eres un mentiroso, además no querrás tener un empacho. – le contesté mientras me sentaba en la silla de siempre y recuperaba mis cosas.

-¿De ti? Nunca es suficiente – me contestó orgulloso sentándose en su asiento.

-Basta. – Intenté poner un poco de cordura a todo este desatino - ¿Comenzamos? – le pregunté. Él abrió sus brazos en señal de rendición y comenzamos a hacer algo productivo para esta empresa.

El día pasó sin muchos sobresaltos… siempre que no me cruzara mucho con Edward. Estaba apagando mi ordenador para irme cuando Edward salió de su despacho.

-¿Gimnasio? O me vas a permitir que te corrompa un poco y te invite a cenar – me contestó juguetón.

-No puedo – dije lamentándome de haber hecho planes. – He quedado con Alice… tengo que ir a comprar ropa para las cenas a las que insistes que te acompañe. – le informé mientras recogía mis cosas.

-Eres mi asistente, es tu trabajo ir – me contestó sin una pizca de remordimientos – Además, serás como un oasis para mi entre tanto aburrimiento – continuó acercándose demasiado a mí.

-¡Edward! – le regañé apartándome todo lo que podía – Estamos en público.

-Bella eres muy dura conmigo – dijo poniendo el mismo puchero que ponía siempre Ted – Deberías saber que las relaciones no están prohibidas en esta empresa – me dijo cambiando su mirada… De repente me sentía como una presa a la que estaba deseando cazar.

-Mejor… al menos no estoy haciendo nada ilegal. Aun así – dije mientras le paraba empujando de su pecho para que se apartara un poco – cualquiera nos puede ver… y ni tú ni yo queremos eso – Le dije algo más seria.

-Tienes razón… pero eres demasiado irresistible – me dijo regalándome una última sonrisa antes de dirigirnos al ascensor.

Estábamos esperando el ascensor solos como ya era una costumbre. Edward siempre era el último en abandonar estas oficinas. Cuando entramos nos fuimos hasta una de las esquinas, sabiendo que se acabaría llenado durante el trayecto. Edward puso su mano en mi espalda disimuladamente, aprovechando la intimidad que nos daba la pared, mientras trazaba trazos por ella y yo aproveché ese momento para impregnarme de su esencia a la que me había vuelto completamente adicta.

Alice entró en la siguiente parada, y como siempre hizo mover a todo el mundo hasta llegar a mi lado.

-¡Hola! ¡Qué ganas tenía de salir hoy! – dijo haciéndonos reír por su tono de hastío, cuando escuchó la risa de Edward se congeló - ¡Ups! No quería decir que me quiera escaquear de mi trabajo, o que no me guste o que… - pensé en intervenir, Alice estaba casi sudando, pero recordé lo mal que lo pasé yo por culpa de ella y Jasper hace ya unos cuantos meses y la dejé salir de ese embrollo ella sola.

Al parecer Edward también estaba pasando un buen rato a costa de su cuñada.

-Respira Alice – se apiadó de ella cuando el ascensor estaba a punto de llegar a la planta baja – yo también quiero salir del trabajo más de una vez… especialmente hoy. – dijo el muy descarado con media sonrisa.

Ella respiró un poco más tranquila mientras salíamos del cubículo.

-Bella espera un segundo – Edward me llamó antes de dirigirse al parking y que nosotras saliéramos por la puerta principal – Acuérdate que aún te debo una cita por la que pagaste una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero… Quizás en esas compras que tienes que hacer quieras comprarte algo… especial para la ocasión. – me dijo con un tono que hizo que mi corazón se saltase un latido.

-Buscaré algo… a la altura – contesté con algo de dificultad haciendo que sonriera de nuevo como los niños en navidad.

…

La semana había pasado volando y ya era jueves. Eso hacía que a primera cena benéfica a la que iba a asistir Edward, y por lo tanto yo, estuviera a punto de celebrarse. No ayudaba a los nervios.

Estaba en casa, Edward me había dejado salir antes para prepararme, y estaba siguiendo todos los pasos que Alice y Rose me habían dicho que hiciera. ¡Incluso tenía varios tutoriales de _youtube_ para mi maquillaje y peinado! No sabía si sobreviviría a estos nervios, pero sí estaba segura que si lo hacía la próxima vez pediría hora en una estaticen.

Cuando ya sólo me faltaba el vestido sentí sonar el timbre de la entrada ¡Mierda! Espero que no fuera ningún vecino pesado.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré un gran ramo de rosas rojas y un joven repartidor que me las entregó y se fue sin que le pudiera dar propina.

Eran preciosas y olían de maravilla. Las puse en un jarrón improvisado mientras buscaba si había alguna tarjeta.

¡Bingo!

" _Porque nunca es tarde, y el tiempo solo se acaba cuando se termina la vida. Hasta ese momento, siempre existe la posibilidad para todo."_ _ ****NA**_

Sonreí como una idiota por el detalle que había tenido conmigo. Había sido así durante toda la semana. A veces me había puesto un poco nerviosa tener a alguien tan pendiente de mí, pero el placer y el calor que conseguía crearme superaba con creces todo lo demás. Dando un último vistazo a mis bonitas rosas, me fui directa a vestir, Edward y Richard no tardarían mucho en pasar a recogerme.

El vestido era muy sencillo, pero por mucho que Alice había insistido, no me veía con algo más aparatoso. Era un vestido sin tirantes y pequeños bordados de aves brillantes y en la parte inferior con una falta recta negra que contrastaba con la blancura de la parte superior. Un abrigo y unas sandalias de tacón harían el resto.

Escuché mi móvil sonar y sin comprobar quién era bajé lo más rápido que estos tacones me permitían. ¡Si no volvía con una pierna rota a casa, la noche sería un éxito!

Al salir me encontré a Edward de esmoquin apoyado en el coche. ¡Era algo digno de ver!

-Estás guapísimo – dije no estando muy segura de estar babeando.

-Eso debería decirlo yo – me contestó rodando los ojos.

-¡Pero si aún no me has visto! – le regañé. Era imposible que me hubiese visto con el abrigo puesto.

-Me da igual…hasta con un pijama estás perfecta – me dijo dirigiéndose para darme un beso, pero me aparté cuando vi a Richard dentro del coche esperando. –Él solo rodó los ojos de nuevo dejando un beso en mi frente. ¡Mucho mejor! Pensé irónicamente.

Habíamos acordado, o yo había insistido, en esperar a saber a dónde iba todo esto para hablar con Emmet, así que mientras mi hermano no supiera nada, el resto del mundo no podía saber nada. Nuestro mayor reparo era lo que Emmet pudiera pensar, así que si esto duraba y se tenía que enterar lo iba a hacer por nosotros.

Me abrió la puerta para que entrara al coche y después él entró por la otra, haciendo que el coche se pusiera en marcha.

-Gracias por las flores… me han encantado – le dije haciéndolo sonreír.- ¡Además! Habrás notado que la puerta de la entrada cierra a la perfección…. Está así desde hace unos días…- le comenté, después de todos sus comentarios y los de Emmet presionándome para que los caseros la arreglaran pensaba alardear de ello – Las hordas de delincuentes, zombis y demás criminales de esta ciudad ya no podrán entrar en mi codiciado bloque – acabé divertida mientras él se reía conmigo.

-Me alegra saberlo – dijo en un tono algo sospechoso….

-Edward… ¿No habrás tenido tú algo que ver con eso, no? – pregunté recordando todas las veces que tanto él como mi hermano habían insistido en la necesidad de tener una puerta que cerrara correctamente.

-Bella… Mis habilidades como manitas son bastante limitadas, créeme – me contestó mientras me miraba fijamente y pasaba delicadamente una mano por mis piernas desnudas – Este vestido va a ser mi perdición esta noche – me susurró al oído haciendo que me olvidara hasta de mi nombre.

La fiesta se hacía en el edificio grande dónde acostumbraban a dar conferencias y hacer grandes reuniones. Había mucha gente, era difícil atender a todas esas caras… No conocía a nadie, aparte de Edward y se suponía que él iba a estar muy ocupado con los demás hombres y mujeres de negocios…. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer yo mientras tanto?

Sentí su mano en mi espalda.

-No te pongas nerviosa. Eres inteligente, locuaz y culta, todo el mundo te va a adorar. Y los que no lo hagan será porque te envidian. – me intentó tranquilizar, una vez más, Edward. – Eso sí, de los admiradores que se quieran meter en esta linda y sexy falda, hazme un favor, y los apartas… Esos que se busquen a otra a la que adorar – me dijo haciéndome reír por su estúpido ataque de celos. Como si alguien pudiera competir con él.

-Anotado – le contesté con la mejor de mis sonrisas – Ahora, vamos… todo el mundo nos está mirando y se estarán preguntando porque no entramos.

-Vamos… cuando antes comience antes estaré volviendo a casa contigo – se lamentó. Era increíble lo mucho que odiaba estos eventos.

La noche estaba pasado bastante tranquila y Edward había tenido razón, todo el mundo había estado encantador. Poco después de sentarnos en la mesa que nos habían asignado, Edward se tensó y su gesto cambió a una mueca de enfado.

-¿Estás bien? – le dije acercándome a él para que la charla quedara entre nosotros.

-Witherdale acaba de entrar… como siempre dando la nota llegando tarde… - gruñó lo suficientemente bajo para que los demás acompañantes de la mesa no lo escucharan –

-Tranquilo Edward… - le dije poniendo una mano en su rodilla… En este momento no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarlo, así que intenté mantener la calma con la esperanza que le ayudara en algo.

Me giré disimuladamente intentando verle la cara a ese hombre del que tanto había oído hablar desde antes de poner un pie en Chicago. Era fácil de identificar, era el único que aún no se había sentado en su mesa. Era alto. Rubio con ojos azules. Era imponente, sin lugar a dudas, no solo por su aspecto sino por su cara seria y de pocos amigos. Iba acompañado de una de las mujeres más bellas que yo haya visto jamás. Era tan rubia como él y su melena larga estaba perfectamente peinada, era alta con unas curvas que le podrían haber valido la portada de cualquier revista de moda.

Sin lugar a dudas era una pareja impresionante. Pero mi instinto me decía que su belleza interior y exterior no estaban compensadas.

-Bella – me llamó Edward haciendo que retirara mi mirada de sus competidores – Escúchame – me dijo más serio que lo había visto nunca – No quiero que bajo ningún concepto te acerques a ellos, no hables con ellos, si puede ser no respires el mismo aire que ellos… Con ninguno de los dos. – Sonaba tan amenazante que hasta yo me asuste.

-Claro – le aseguré intentado calmarlo.

No tenía ninguna intención de hablar con alguien que me había intentado usar como topo para herir a mi familia, pero la reacción de Edward había sido tan desproporcionada… Aunque siempre que James Witherdale entraba en escena lo era. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que se odiaran tanto?

La cena pasó sin muchos más imprevistos, finalmente Edward se relajó y todo fluyó mucho mejor. Al acabar, nos retiramos a un salón en el que pusieron un poco de música, aunque afortunadamente no mucha gente se animó a bailar, y dónde pudimos tomar unas copas. Era sorprendente ver a Edward en acción. Era una persona segura de sí mismo, se hacía respetar y hablaba con tanta pasión de su empresa que te hacía querer darle todos ahorros para que los invirtiera en sus negocios.

-Si me disculpan un momento – les dijo a un par de hombres con los que estábamos hablando moviéndonos a un sitio un poco más privado en la barra. – Qué ganas tenía de tenerte un rato para mí solo… La mitad de la gente con la que hemos hablado quiere robarme a mi asistente ¿Lo sabes, no? No lo estoy llevando muy bien – me confesó mientras llamaba al camarero.

-¡Exagerado! - le respondí riéndome de él.

-No te das cuenta de cómo hipnotizas a todo el mundo que está a tu alrededor – acabó mirándome como si toda la gente que había en este enorme salón se hubiesen esfumado y solo existiese yo.

-Loco exagerado – le contesté cuando conseguí liberarme de esa mirada verde que tanto amaba – Si me disculpas me voy un momento al baño – antes de irme me acerqué a él y apoyándome en su pecho me puse de puntillas para llegar hasta su oreja – Intentaré no hipnotizar a nadie más por el camino – le susurré dejándole un pequeño beso en su nuca.

-Pequeña descarada - escuché que murmuraba mientras me separaba de él.

Mientras me retocaba un poco el maquillaje en el lavabo pensaba en como Edward me había dicho que hipnotizaba a todo el mundo, si supiese que era justamente lo que él me hacía a mí. Me había hecho cambiar por completo. Había llegado a Chicago asustada y desconfiando de todo el mundo, especialmente del amor… Y aquí estaba ahora sonriendo como una loca adolescente cada vez que pensaba en él.

-Vaya, vaya hasta que al final nos encontramos – escuché como una voz de mujer me hablaba. Levanté mi vista y a través del espejo pude ver el reflejo de la mujer que acompañaba a James Witherdale. – Al final Edward te ha dejado libre… - me dijo haciéndome enfadar por su tono de superioridad.

Me giré para encararla y me di cuenta que era mucho más espectacular cuando la tenías cerca. Te hacía sentir insignificante a su lado. Una pena para ella que a mí me diera igual no ser ni la mitad de sexy que ella, con tener más carácter y personalidad me sobraba para plantarle cara.

-¿Nos conocemos? – le pregunté intentando sonar segura.

-Yo a ti desde luego que sí… todo el mundo de esta sala lo hace. Aunque viéndote no entiendo porque el revuelo… - me dijo mirándome con desdén. – Isabella Swan.

-Siento no tener el placer de decir lo mismo – le contesté.

Me sonrió tan fríamente que sentí como la sangre se me helaba.

-Irina Denali – se presentó estirando su mano para estrecharla con la mía – Me sorprende que Edward no te haya hablado de mí.

-¿Y por qué debería haberlo hecho? – le pregunté retirando mi mano de la suya. Me daban ganas de desinfectarme la piel que había tocado por todo el veneno que destilaba su mirada.

Ella solo se rio exageradamente y a mí me sonó igual a la bruja de La Sirenita cuando le quita su voz. ¡Bruja!

-Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de cómo te mira… cómo te protege y está pendiente de ti a cada segundo, da igual lo que esté haciendo… cómo busca cualquier excusa para acariciarte…

-Vaya, parece que ha estado entretenida observándonos – le interrumpí su verborrea.

-Me pregunto qué pensará Emmet de este divertimiento que tiene Edward contigo – dijo con maldad.

-¡No se atreva a mencionar a mi hermano! Dudo que ni siquiera se conozcan – le contesté enfadada, supongo que había conseguido su propósito de crisparme.

-¡Es cierto que no sabes quién soy! – exclamó sorprendida.

¿Quién se creía que era para que yo la tuviera que conocer? ¿La primera dama de Estados Unidos? ¿La reina de Inglaterra?

-Siento si le he ofendido, pero no me dedicó a cotillear sobre las personas a las que no conozco. Sé lo que tengo que saber de las personas que me interesan, las demás solo me provocan indiferencia. – le contesté.

-Siento decirte que si quieres algo con Edward no estaría de más que supieras de la mujer que estuvo a punto de casarse con él. ¿No crees, dulce Isabella? – dijo congelándome, aunque no le daría el gusto de ganar esta batalla.

-De todo lo que ha dicho me quedo con el " _a punto"._ – le dije enfatizando las dos últimas palabras – Ahora si me disculpa, no quiero perder más el tiempo hablado con el pasado. – acabé intentando zafarme, pero se interpuso.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado porque Edward odia tanto a James? Vamos, eres joven, pero pareces algo inteligente como para sumar dos más dos… ¿Crees que el odio irracional que le guarda Edward a James se debe sólo a sus negocios? Tú misma has visto esta noche lo bien que se lleva con mucho de sus competidores… En cambio, ¿A James no lo puede ni saludar cortésmente? Qué casualidad que sea mi marido… ¿No? Han pasado más de diez años y aún no lo ha superado. No me ha superado– me dijo acabando de vomitar todo su veneno sobre mí.

Me costaba respirar de lo enfadada que estaba. Me molestaba el tono condescendiente que estaba usando conmigo, me cabreaba que me mirara como si fuera un insecto al que pisar. Me enfurecía que fuese tan mala persona como para venir aquí solo a hacerme daño gratuitamente, sin que yo le hubiera hecho nada para merecerlo.

Pero sobretodo me irritaba que Edward, ni nadie me hubiera contado nada, dejándome sin armas para defenderme. ¡En serio, una maldita boda era algo grande para que todo el mundo se hubiera olvidado de comentarlo!

Las esposas, o casi mujeres como era este caso, de mis jefes me perseguían para hacerme la vida imposible.

-Mira no sé si me confundes por un periodista de la prensa amarilla, pero no me interesa todo este rollo. – le contesté cansada de escucharla - Edward y tú estuvisteis juntos en el pasado… Bien, sería hora que lo superaras y dejaras de acosar a sus asistentas en los lavabos. ¿Qué buscas? ¿Hacerme daño? ¿Pasar un buen rato a mi costa? ¿Apartarme de él? Sea lo que sea, te has equivocado conmigo. – le dije mirándola a los ojos para que entendiera que se necesita mucho más que un cuerpo de infarto para hundirme.

La aparté haciéndome paso hasta la puerta.

-¿De verdad crees que un hombre como Edward busca algo más de ti que un entretenimiento en su cama una temporada? ¡Eres una cría! ¿Qué le puedes dar tú en comparación de una mujer de verdad? – me chilló antes de que pudiera salir del maldito lavabo.

Cogí aire y me giré dispuesta a acabar con este despropósito.

-No lo sé. Eso lo tendrá que decidir él. Pero en algo tienes razón, sea lo que sea que vio en ti, está claro que no lo busca en mí y eso sólo me hace feliz – le dije dando por acabada esta conversación del demonio que me había revuelto el estómago.

Envié un mensaje a Richard antes de salir al bullicio. Si él no me llevaba de vuelta a casa, cogería un taxi, pero por nada del mundo pensaba quedarme un segundo más aquí. Solo me quería ir a mi apartamento y olvidar a todos estos hipócritas que se sentían mejor personas haciendo infelices al resto del mundo.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 _ **NA:**_

 **Antes de nada al César lo que es de César.** **La frase de la nota de Edward NO ES MÍA.** **La leí hace mucho tiempo en una cuenta de Instagram y me ha resultado imposible encontrar quién es el autor/a. Si lo sabéis alguna de vosotras, no dudéis en ponérmelo en comentarios y editaré para citar al autor/a.**

 **Ahora sí. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Lo sé, lo sé, muchas estaréis pensando ¡cuándo vas a dejar a estos dos tranquilos! Veremos.**

Al fin se descubre la pista que os llevaba dando desde casi al principio de Edward y James. Si hacéis memoria (y sé que es mucho pedir porque este no es el único fic en el mundo, así que ya os lo dijo yo jajaja) desde el principio dejé caer, que Jasper y Rose piensan que Edward está obsesionado con el tema James, Emmet le pregunta alguna vez que como lleva el tema de James, incluso la propia Bella (creo que es en los capítulos de las Bahamas) sospecha que debe haber algo más para esa enemistad… Pues taxaaan aquí está la razón. UNA CASI ESPOSA.

¿Cómo creéis que le sentara a Bella? Como ella dice las esposas (casi esposas, en este caso) le persiguen.

 **La próxima actualización será el martes. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	21. Te prefiero a ti

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Ya estamos de vuelta para ver cómo reacciona Bella a las provocaciones de Irina.**

 **Antes de nada, como siempre, agradeceros los comentarios que me dejáis. Alucino siempre porque parece que conocéis a los personajes tanto como yo y es realmente difícil sorprenderos con algo. Agradezco muchísimo todo el cariño que me trasmitís. ¡SOIS LO MEJOR!**

 **Ahora sí, os dejo con Edward… A ver qué se encuentra este hombre.**

 **.**

 **TE PREFIERO A TI.**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Estaba nervioso. Bella llevaba demasiado tiempo en el lavabo y eso, en ella, nunca era bueno. Era ilógico pensar así, pero la última vez la tuve que sacar en brazos de un aseo completamente fuera de sí y eso solo hacía que ponerme más inquieto cuando ella se alejaba de mí.

Mi teléfono sonó y me sorprendió ver que era Richard.

-Dime – le contesté aun buscando por toda la sala por si veía aparecer a Bella.

-La señorita Swan me ha dicho que me espera en la puerta para llevarla a casa… He pensado que…bueno… que quizás querría saberlo… no sé… - balbuceó tenso mi chófer. Seguramente, sospechaba que yo no sabía nada y quería advertirme.

-No digas más… y dame diez minutos. – corté la llamada para dirigirme corriendo a la puerta.

¡¿Por qué demonios se iba sin decirme nada?!

Estaba comenzando a odiar los lavabos, especialmente cuando Bella entraba en la ecuación. La próxima vez pensaba escoltarla hasta dentro si era necesario.

En cuanto llegué a la entrada la vi esperando en la puerta a que llegara Richard.

-¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte? – le dije cuando estuve justo detrás de ella.

Noté como cogía aire antes de girarse.

Tenía la cara descompuesta. La tristeza y la ira se mezclaban a partes iguales haciendo de ella una bomba a punto de explotar y algo me decía que me iba a explosionar justo en mi cara.

-Estoy cansada… Se me ha olvidado avisarte, perdona. – se disculpó sin mucho ánimo y sin mirarme a los ojos.

Esperé a ver si continuaba con su explicación… ¿Eso era lo único que pensaba decirme?

-Espérame. Recojo mi abrigo y nos vamos juntos. – le contesté intentando poner la mano en su hombros, pero se retiró sutilmente.

Me comencé a poner nervioso… ¿Qué narices había pasado en ese lavabo para que me apartara de esa manera?

-¡No hace falta! Tienes compromisos que hacer ahí dentro…De verdad Edward no…- me interrumpió nerviosa.

-No voy a discutir contigo. – la corte girándome hasta el guardarropa.

¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí dentro? Había entrado una Bella resplandeciente y había salido la misma Bella cohibida y recelosa de la primera semana en Chicago.

Cogí mi abrigo y volví a salir con ella. Me puse a su lado, pero esta vez no la toqué, le daría su espacio. Esperaba que así recuperara su humor.

Cuando Richard llegó, me adelanté para abrirle la puerta y entré al coche después de que ella lo hiciera. Lo mismo que había hecho hace unas horas en su casa, pero parecíamos dos personas completamente diferentes.

Íbamos casi por medio camino y aún no había dicho ni una palabra. No había habido tanta tensión entre nosotros desde su primer día de trabajo, cada vez estaba seguro que en cuanto volviera a abrir su boca lo primero que saldría de ella sería un frío _señor Cullen._

-Te estoy intentando dejar espacio, tiempo, pero de verdad que me estoy volviendo loco… ¿Qué te ha pasado en ese baño para que no me hables? – le dije sin poder soportar más esta situación. Consentir su silencio solo haría que todo se enquistara y Bella era una experta levantando muros, no pensaba darle margen a que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-Estoy cansada, ha sido un día de mucho trabajo… y la cena… y mañana, otra vez, volver a comenzar… me ha venido de golpe… Mañana se me habrá pasado. – me dijo mirándome de reojo.

-Mírame a la cara y dime que no hay nada de lo que me tenga que preocupar. Que nadie te ha dicho o hecho algo para que estés así. – la encaré una vez más en busca de respuestas, pero volvía a ser la Bella hermética.

Al fin levantó su bello rostro y me miró agotada.

-Edward… ahora no. – me dijo dudando – Solo quiero ir a casa, descansar y mañana será otro día… - acabó con el tono igual que su mirada.

Parecía que algo le había arrancado toda su energía y su aura.

No pude aguantarme más y llevé mis manos a los dos lados de su cara acercando nuestras frentes.

-Edward… Richard – me susurró.

-Me da igual Richard y el mundo entero. Solo quiero saber qué te ha pasado porque no me creo ni por un instante que estés bien. No me insultes mintiéndome Bella, creo que me he ganado un voto de confianza de tu parte – le dije muy serio.

-Edward no es tu culpa… De verdad que no… Déjame que lo repose esta noche y mañana hablamos. Te lo prometo. – me intentó tranquilizar forzando una sonrisa.

Acaricié sus labios con mis dedos para acercarme a besarlos. La necesitaba. No me lo devolvió apasionadamente, pero tampoco me rehuyó, algo que no se acercaba ni un poco a tranquilizarme. Mi mente estaba creando hipótesis, cada vez más dolorosas.

Richard aparcó delante de la puerta de Bella. Me bajé con ella hasta la entrada de su bloque de apartamentos.

-Fuiste tú quién cambiaste la puerta ¿Verdad? – me dijo algo más animada, aunque seguía sonando agotada.

-Solo llamé al cerrajero… él hizo el resto. – le confesé haciéndola reír sin ganas.

Sin soltar mis manos se puso de puntillas y esta vez fue ella la que me besó.

-Mañana. No me voy a ningún sitio. Solo unas horas más, te lo prometo. – me garantizó un poco más enérgica mientras jugaba con el pelo de mi nuca. Había notado que le encantaba hacerlo.

-Estaré contando los minutos, _pequeña_ – le contesté devolviéndole el beso.

Me quedé en la puerta hasta que la vi desaparecer en el ascensor.

…

No había nadie en la oficina y pasaría un buen rato hasta que cualquier trabajador apareciera por aquí. Yo, en cambio, llevaba más de una hora metido en mi despacho. Siempre me había gustado entrar pronto a trabajar y salir el último, la paz que se respiraba me ayudaba a concentrarme y hacer más trabajo productivo que casi durante toda mi jornada laboral.

¿Hoy?

Llevaba todas estas horas mirando por los ventanales de mi oficina, repitiendo en mi cabeza la noche anterior, igual que lo que había estado haciendo durante toda la noche. Intentar encontrar algún tipo de explicación al comportamiento de Bella.

Había sido tan repentino como desconcertante.

Que James e Irina estuvieran rondando por ahí no me aportaba ninguna tranquilidad.

Tuvo que pasar una hora más hasta que comencé a escuchar pasos de gente… Ninguno de ellos era Bella, por el momento.

A las ocho en punto escuché a ruidos en su mesa. Me levanté de mi silla sin pensarlo dos veces y al abrir la puerta la encontré sacándose su abrigo.

Me quedé congelado viéndola.

Tenía miedo a su reacción. Tenía miedo a que la tristeza y el rechazo que vi ayer en sus ojos ganaran a todo lo que habíamos vivido estos meses, los últimos días. Que se rindiera ante, lo que fuera, que ayer la perturbó.

-Hola – me dijo nerviosa.

-Has venido. – le contesté tenso.

-Te dije que lo haría – me volvió a decir con inquieta - ¿Puedo pasar? – me preguntó, señalándome la puerta de mi despacho que yo estaba bloqueando con mi cuerpo.

Me aparté, dejándola entrar, sin poder decir una palabra. No tenía el control de mí mismo y prefería no decir nada a hacerlo y que ella se alejara más de mí.

Cerré la puerta con pestillo. Nadie iba a interrumpirnos.

Cuando me giré para encarar a Bella, ella estaba muy cerca de mí y, para mi sorpresa, se lanzó buscando mi boca. Devorándome en un beso que tenía pasión, amor, desesperación, y por la fuerza con la que se aferraba a mis brazos, diría que estaba enfadada, también.

Por mucho que quisiera pararla y hablar como personas civilizadas y adultas ella era demasiado tentadora para mí, y después del rechazo de ayer que continuara buscándome de esta manera era un regalo.

Antes de lo que me gustaría se separó lentamente, poniéndome sus pequeñas manos en el pecho para pararme.

-Ayer…Lo siento… No he podido dormir de solo pensar en lo mal que me porté contigo… Yo… - me dijo nerviosa.

Llevé mis manos a su cara y la acaricié.

-Estás cosas me pasan… Yo me bloqueo y necesito mi tiempo y no quiero hacerte sufrir, pero es que necesito aislarme y pensar y después… a veces… reacciono… Lo siento – balbuceo intentándose explicar.

-Bella… Shhhhh – la intenté calmar poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios. Ella levantó su mirada un poco temerosa – Te entiendo, ahora entiende tú esto. _**Te prefiero a ti en tus días malos que al resto del mundo en sus buenos**_ **(NA**)** – le confesé haciendo que sonriera por primera vez desde que había entrado por la puerta.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos y en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. No era atracción. No era un capricho momentáneo. Era ella. Era una sensación rara de describir, solo lo sabía… Como siempre explicaba mi abuelo que había sentido con mi abuela… La miraba y sabía que quería estar con ella siempre, que quería formar una familia con ella…

Unos ruidos nos despertaron de la ensoñación.

-¡Edward sé que estás ahí ábreme es urgente! – escuché la voz de Emmet a través de los golpes de la puerta.

-Corta rollos – escuché a Bella gruñir haciéndome reír. – ¡Por dios Edward abre la puerta o es capaz de tirártela abajo! – me dijo rodando los ojos.

Con pocas ganas me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

-Nos tenemos que poner ya con… - entró Emmet como una bala parándose en seco al ver a Bella - ¿Qué haces tú aquí y con la puerta cerrada? – preguntó muy serio mirando a su hermana.

Iba a intervenir, pero como siempre Bella se adelantó.

-Trabajar – dijo poniéndose recta dejando muy claro que no le importaba que estuviera de mal humor – O lo intentaba antes que te poseyera un espíritu maligno y quisieras tirar la puerta abajo. – le mintió como si nada. _Pequeña bruja._

Emmet la continuaba mirando como sopesando el empezar una guerra con su hermana o dejarlo pasar… Conocía demasiado bien a mi amigo para saber que estaba sopesando si creerla o no, así que cogí aire y decidí hacerme notar.

-Emmet – lo llamé haciendo que se girara. Me miró como si hubiese olvidado que estaba presente.

-Te espero en mi despacho. Jenks me ha llamado cuando venía, tenemos que actuar ya. – sentenció saliendo de mi despacho.

Miré a Bella que estaba preocupada. Habíamos hablado de no decirle nada a Emmet hasta que no supiéramos que estábamos haciendo exactamente y, aunque, mi reciente revelación me daba fuerzas para ir a hablar con Emmet, sabía que Bella necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea y más después de lo que fuera que le pasara ayer.

Ante mi silencio, ella sonrió tranquilizándome.

-Ves y no te preocupes podemos esperar un rato más. – me animó.

-Está bien… Pero lo quiero saber todo- le contesté acercándome a ella y abrazándola – Además, esta noche he reservado en un bonito restaurante para cenar con una hermosa chica a la que le debo una velada romántica – le expliqué mientras ella ampliaba su sonrisa cada vez más… Mucho mejor así que como había llegado.

-Ohhh prometo no huir esta vez – dijo la muy descarada riéndose de mí y saliendo corriendo del despacho.

No tardé mucho en dirigirme al despacho de Emmet. Si Jenks había llamado tan temprano y él estaba tan ansioso debía ser algo importante, sin duda.

Cuando pasé por delante del escritorio de Bella, ya estaba concentrada en su trabajo, pero levantó la mirada en cuanto me paré delante de ella.

-A las nueve en tu casa. – le dije guiñándole un ojo, pasando de largo sin escuchar su respuesta.

Entré directo al despacho de Emmet pidiéndole a su secretaria, de cuyo nombre soy incapaz de acordarme, que no nos molestara nadie.

Emmet estaba lleno de papeles y con toda la maquinaria lista. Estaba muy concentrado.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunté tanteando el terreno.

En mi despacho me había dejado un poco nervioso. No era tonto y me conocía a mi muy bien, además, tenía un don especial para saber cuándo a Bella le pasaba algo por mucho que ella tardase después meses en explicarle las cosas. Estábamos pisando terreno pantanoso ocultándole la verdad.

-Jenks me ha llamado las acciones han comenzado a caer ¡Al fin! Es el momento de hacer el movimiento… - me dijo con esa mirada depredadora que se le ponía cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba.

Y este plan, realmente, le apasionaba.

Habíamos decidido que si James Witherdale estaba tan interesado en hundirlos, nosotros también podíamos hacer algo al respecto. Emmet se había negado a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando se había enterado que había querido usar a Bella como arma arrojadiza y yo estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que su mente estuviera pensando.

Nos dimos cuenta que las acciones de la empresa estaban comenzado a caer. La economía es miedosa y la incertidumbre y mala fama de un equipo directivo puede hacer mucho daño a los inversores. Con un poco de paciencia y una gran ayuda de Jenks, finalmente, habíamos conseguido llegar al punto en que esas acciones eran suficientemente provechosas para comprarlas.

Emmet y yo habíamos constituido una pequeña sociedad, que no llegó a mucho, en la universidad, nos ayudaba a divertirnos, jugar, aplicar todo lo que leíamos en los libros o aprendíamos en clase. Poca gente era conocedora de su nombre, y mucho menos James Witherdale, así que ahora nos sería especialmente útil para comprar esas acciones y que nadie supiera que nos estábamos haciendo poco a poco con la competencia.

-Llama a Robert que suba inmediatamente. Yo le diré a tu hermana que me despeje el resto del día. – le dije emocionado. Al fin íbamos a poder mover ficha.

Cogí mi teléfono personal para llamar a Bella, no quería perder ni un segundo y me tenía que poner al día aun con varios datos que tenía Emmet aquí.

-Despacho del Señor Cullen – contestó Bella profesionalmente.

-Soy yo. – dije sorprendiéndola, como siempre nunca miraba la pantalla para comprobar los números indentificatorios – Despéjame la agenda para hoy, tengo algo urgente que hacer con Emmet. Estaré en su despacho para cualquier cosa.

-Muy bien – me contestó - ¿Todo bien con él? – me preguntó impaciente, seguramente ella también se había dado cuenta de la seriedad de su hermano hace un rato.

Ahora que sabía lo que le preocupaba cuando había irrumpido en mi despacho, juraba que ver a Bella ahí le había removido más de un sentimiento de rabia hacía el imbécil de James que sospechas ante nosotros.

-Todo perfecto – le dije sinceramente intentándola tranquilizar – Por cierto, me podrías traer la carpeta con los informes de Jenks sobre Witherdale. Están en el segundo cajón de mi mesa. – le pedí, confiando solo en ella para traer ese tipo de documento.

-Te los llevo ahora mismo – me contestó dulcemente.

Colgué mientras veía a la secretaria de Emmet entrar con tres cafés, supongo que Robert ya estaba de camino. Poco después de que llegara nuestro director Legal a esta particular reunión la secretaria de Emmet volvió a entrar con un sobre grande en la mano.

-Bella… la señorita Swan- se corrigió- Ha dejado esto para usted – me dijo entregándome el sobre.

Lo abrí y eran los informes de Jenks. ¿Se puede saber por qué no había entrado a dármelos ella en persona? Supongo que aún no se fiaba de la reacción de Emmet…

Todo el proceso nos costó bastante, pero con nuestros conocimientos y el consejo de Robert, habíamos hecho un gran movimiento. Habíamos comenzado poco a poco, pero estábamos muy cerca de controlar buena parte de la empresa antes que James, desesperado por la caída, se diera cuenta que nos habíamos metido dentro. Es lo malo de llevar las situaciones al límite, acabas perdiendo el control. Un control que había llegado a nuestras manos. Exactamente, un 45% de su empresa. Solo nos quedaba dejar a Jenks acabar de hacer su magia para convencer a varios socios y James Witherdale se arrepentirá de haber puesto sus ojos en Bella y mi familia alguna vez.

Estaba cansado, pero por suerte hoy era viernes y gracias a la jornada intensiva acabábamos antes y, además, la velada de esta noche con Bella recargaba mi energía.

Al llegar a mi despacho la encontré tal y cómo la había dejado, trabajando. Aunque seria. Muy, muy seria.

¿Y ahora qué le había pasado?

-Ya estoy de vuelta – me anuncié haciendo que, finalmente, levantara su cabeza que seguía fija en unos documentos. Bella siempre sabía cuándo estaba presente y nunca me ignoraba.

-Lo veo – me contestó muy seria, confirmando mis sospechas de que algo le había pasado en estas horas - ¿Podemos hablar? – me preguntó levantándose y entrando a mi despacho sin esperar ninguna confirmación de mi parte.

Algo me decía que esto no iba a acabar bien.

-Te he dejado algo encima de la mesa que me gustaría que le echarás un ojo – me dijo manteniendo el mismo tono frío sentándose en la que ya era su silla habitual delante de mi escritorio.

Rodeé mi mesa, intentando cavilar que era lo que le podía haber pasado. No estaba tan seria cuando me había ido.

Me senté y cogí una carpeta… De Jenks.

¡Santa Mierda!

No me hizo falta abrirla para saber qué era. Su informe.

Lo había pedido hace tanto tiempo y todo había cambiado tantísimo desde esos días que mi mente ni lo recordaba.

-Lo has encontrado buscando el otro informe – le dije intentando mantener la calma. Alguno de los dos lo tendría que hacer porque Bella seguro que estaba cabreada conmigo.

Ella asintió en silencio.

-Lo encargué al volver de Seattle. Después de tu reacción en el coche me supuse que algo te había pasado para que defendieras tan fervientemente tus derechos. Si lo has leído sabrás que no sirvió de absolutamente nada. – le expliqué sincerándome con ella.

-Y no se te ocurrió…. No sé… ¿Preguntarme? – me preguntó enfadada.

-Sabes perfectamente que nuestra relación en esos momentos no era tan cercana como lo fue después. Nunca me hubieras respondido – le respondí.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – afirmó alterada – ¿Y sabes por qué? – me preguntó irónicamente – ¡Porque es mi vida! Y yo decido lo qué hacer con ella y ni tú ni nadie, por mucho dinero que tengan, tenéis derecho a meter vuestras narices en ella – acabó realmente irritada - ¿Tenías curiosidad? ¡Pues te hubieses aguantado hasta que yo hubiese decidido contarlo! – acabó apoyándose en mi mesa con su manos dejando muy claro su punto.

-Bella tranquilízate – le dije viendo que esto nos iba a desbordar en cualquier momento.

Ella tenía razón, yo en su lugar estaría igual de enfadado, pero debía de entenderlo. Necesitaba que lo entendiera. No habíamos arreglado un maldito problema, del que aún no sabía nada, y ya estábamos con los pies en el fango con otro.

-¿Eso es lo único que me tienes que decir? ¡Que me tranquilice! ¡No me da la gana! – me contestó airada– Como estarías tú si descubrieras que después de no confiar en la gente durante mucho tiempo a la primera persona que dejas que entre en tu vida te manda a investigar. Yo esto ya lo he vivido – acabó molesta.

En ese momento consiguió enfadarme a mí también.

-No te permito que me compares con el malnacido de Ulley. – Le contesté, también, muy crispado por su acusación. Ahora sí, esto era, oficialmente, una discusión. – ¿Te mande a investigar? Sí. ¿He usado eso en tu contra alguna vez? Nunca. Estás enfadada, lo entiendo, pero no voy a dejar que seas injusta con tus juicios sobre mí. – sentencié volviendo a mi sillón.

Me llevé os dedos al puente de mi nariz, normalmente me daba paz. Era un gesto un poco raro, pero lo tenía desde pequeño. Hoy no me estaba acabando de funcionar.

No me respondía, seguramente ella estaba luchando con sus propios miedos e intentaba relajarse también.

Me levanté hasta estar a su lado y posando un dedo en su barbilla le levanté suavemente la cara.

-Mírame, _pequeña_ – le dije manteniendo la calma, y a pesar del disgusto que le había dado me hizo caso – Vamos a cenar y lo aclaramos todo… Todo lo que te ha puesto mal estas horas. No quiero que pienses que te guardo algún secreto porque no es así. – intenté convencerla.

-Estoy muy enfadada, Edward. – dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Bella, por favor – le supliqué.

Ya la había dejado ayer irse corriendo sin arreglar lo que la había puesto triste una vez como para añadir algo más. No iba a parar hasta conseguir que me diera una oportunidad para acabar con todo esto que nos había puesto del revés.

-No quiero volver a ser la Bella que desconfiaba de todo el mundo y que miraba siempre atrás por si alguien la seguía… No quiero volver a sentirme débil y así me he sentido cuando he visto eso – me confesó con su voz entrecortada.

Tiré de ella para que descansara en mis brazos, dónde nunca le pasaría nada. Como siempre que estaba apoyada en mi pecho la noté respirar profundamente y poco a poco se fue relajando.

Estaba dejando suaves besos en su cabeza.

-Dame una oportunidad para que me explique. – le pedí nuevamente – Perdóname por hacerte sentir así, pero yo quiero una Bella fuerte a mi lado, nunca te voy a hacer daño _mi amor._ – acabé.

Sus ojos pasaron de la pena a la sorpresa al escuchar ese apelativo cariñoso. Yo mismo me sorprendí al sentirlo salir de mi boca…

Después de un silencio que me estaba volviendo un poco loco habló.

-Va… vale… A las nueve – me dijo un poco nerviosa y aun con la voz afectada por todas las emociones.

Como ya me había puesto bastante en evidencia decidí besar esos labios que tanto necesitaba y dejar de meter la pata.

…

Volvía a estar nervioso. Lo admitía.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que quería tener una relación, que quería luchar por alguien y sin darme cuenta, antes de que comenzara ya estaba en riesgo. Sabía por propia experiencia que Bella era testaruda, que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era complicado hacerla recular, pero estaba dispuesto a que me dejara explicarme. Si hacía falta la ataría a la mesa hasta que me dejara aclarar todo este desatino.

Aparqué delante de su puerta y bajé sin mucho preámbulo. Mejor no pensar mucho y actuar.

Toqué al timbre de la puerta de la calle que, y esto sí que era una novedad para mí, estaba cerrada. Sin lugar a dudas, el mejor dinero que haya gastado nunca. Escuché la dulce voz de Bella contestar a mi llamada abriéndome la puerta.

Subí y cuando llegué a su apartamento me la encontré la puerta abierta. Me dieron ganas de rodar los ojos y hasta de explicarle cuatro cosas a Bella sobre la seguridad, pero no añadiría más leña al fuego por el momento.

-¿Hola? – entré anunciándome al ver que no había nadie en la sala.

-Estoy acabando, ya salgo. ¡Estás en tu casa! – escuché que Bella chillaba desde su habitación.

Me di una vuelta por la sala y me sorprendió ver en la nevera varias fotos del día de acción de gracias. Alice se había llevado una polaroid y nos había estado molestando para que posáramos. Bella tenía varias enganchadas con un imán. Cogí una en la que salíamos los dos con Ted y volví a sentir lo mismo que esta mañana en la oficina.

Anhelo.

Lo quería todo con ella.

 _Una niña de pelo moreno y sonrisa perfecta._

-¡Aquí estás! – me dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Estaba preciosa. Llevaba el pelo suelo y un vestido muy sencillo azul que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-Estás deslumbrante – le dije devolviendo la foto a su sitio y acercándome a ella para darle un suave beso.

No quería tentar mucho a la suerte. Si seguía enfadada podría sentarle mal.

-Gracias – me contestó con una sonrisa.

-Te he traído una cosa… Antes de que te comiences a quejar déjame decirte que es una especie de regalo de cumpleaños atrasado – había venido con la excusa preparada de casa, haciéndola reír, aunque por su emoción algo me decía que le encantaban los regalos – Espero que te guste.

Le mostré la pequeña y alargada caja de la joyería.

-Edward… no tenías que… - intentó protestar, pero le puse mi dedo en sus labios para callarla. –

-Si pudiera te regalaría el mundo, así que no te quejes de esto y ábrelo ya – la animé.

Finalmente abrió la cajita y sus ojos se iluminaron acompañados de una sonrisa prácticamente perfecta al ver un finísimo collar de oro blanco con un la silueta de un pez, dentro del cual habían tres pequeñas esmeraldas.

-Es precioso, pero…- intentó volver a quejarse.

-He dicho que nada de protestas. Lo vi el otro día yendo para casa y no pude evitar pensar en ti y lo bien que quedaría en tu delicado cuello. Llévalo para mí – le dije acercándome a ella para besarla. Me daba igual que antes hubiese querido darle su espacio, solo quería estrecharla en mis brazos.

El otro día volviendo a casa lo vi en el escaparate de una joyería. Impulsivamente entré a comprarlo recordando como habíamos bromeado en la piscina sobre que en otra vida debería ser pez. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos no supe qué hacer con él, o cuándo encontraría la excusa perfecta para dárselo, pero sí sabía que quedaría perfecto en su cuello.

-Es maravilloso…Me encanta. Creo que nunca he tenido algo así… Es… Gracias – dijo abrazándome mientras dejaba pequeños besos en mis labios haciéndonos reír.

La giré suavemente poniendo mis manos en sus caderas, le aparté el pelo con cuidado y con delicadeza le puse el colgante dejando un beso en su nuca. Volví a ver como la piel que su vestido dejaba libre se erizaba por mi toque.

Al menos no todo estaba perdido.

-¿Nos vamos pequeña? – le dije mientras ella se giraba mordiéndose los labios. – No hagas eso o me importará muy poco tener una reserva en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

Como siempre que pongo algo en el fic que no es mío, lo primero son las autorías:

La frase **"** _ **Te prefiero a ti en tus días malos que al resto del mundo en sus buenos**_ **"** **NO ES MÍA se la vi en el Instagram de un autor que se llama DEFREDS** que hace ese tipo de poesía, microfrases, relatos etc. Yo lo sigo por INSTAGRAM y supongo que tendrá otras RRSS por si os interesa echarle un ojo.

 **¿OS ha gustado? Muchas me decíais que odiabais a Irina… ya el sentimiento es mutuo jajaja Pero un poco de salsa para estos dos tampoco va mal de vez en cuando. Además, ya veis que Bella de momento, aunque sí que huye al principio, después siempre vuelve. Veremos qué tal va la cena…**

 **Sobre la PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: Yo creo que la podré subir el** **VIERNES** **, pero por cuestiones familiares tengo esta semana un poco liada. En cualquier caso si durante el viernes no puedo subirla, el SÁBADO la tendréis seguro.**


	22. Esa conexión única

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí está el capítulo de viernes. Un poquito más tarde de lo acostumbrado, pero he tenido un hueco y no quería dejarlo hasta mañana.**

 **Como siempre, MUCHAS GRACIAS por vuestros comentarios. Me he divertido mucho leyéndolos. ¡Si Edward existiese no tendría defensoras más fervientes que vosotras! Jajajaja **

**Sin más os dejo con la cena desde los ojos de Bella.**

 **.**

 **ESA CONEXIÓN ÚNICA**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Edward condujo por las calles tranquilamente dándonos tiempo a los dos de aclarar nuestras ideas durante el silencioso, pero cómodo, viaje.

Él tenía razón en todo lo que me había dicho hace unas horas. Tenía derecho a explicarse, había sido injusta con él comparándolo con Sam por lo de la investigación de Jenks. Ese sobre marrón era algo que aún provocaba que mi rabia se encendiera. No me había esperado nunca encontrar algo así entre los archivos de Edward y me había enfadado tanto que había sido incapaz de llevarle yo misma lo que me había pedido al despacho de mi hermano. Si lo hubiese hecho posiblemente le hubiera saltado a la yugular sin piedad, tampoco es que horas más tarde hubiese conseguido controlar mi temperamento, pero sin lugar a dudas, me había apaciguado un poco.

Algo bueno había sacado de todo este embrollo. La altiva de Irina y su casi matrimonio con Edward, ahora, me parecían una nimiedad.

Irina Denaly… Aún tenía ganas de volverme y darle un golpe en su preciosa y perfecta cara. ¡Quién se creía que era ella para hablarme así! Después de pensarlo toda la noche, me había dado cuenta que ni Edward ni yo teníamos la culpa de tener un pasado tan pésimo como el que teníamos, pero lo que sí tenía muy claro es que no me iba a quedar callada más. Necesitaba información para hacerle frente al veneno que destilaba la próxima vez que me la encontrara… Porque sus palabras, por mucho que no las creyera, habían calado en mí… Me habían hecho dudar y, el limbo en el que te dejaba varada esa incertidumbre no me gustaba. Me hacían sentirme en manos de otras personas, envuelta en sus sucios juegos, y eso es algo que no iba a consentir.

-Hemos llegado – escuché la profunda voz de Edward sacándome de mi pensamientos.

Le sonreí asintiendo mientras él salía del coche. No le di tiempo a llegar hasta mi puerta cuando ya estaba saliendo yo, también, del automóvil.

-Perdón, la costumbre – me disculpé al ver su cara de frustración por no dejarlo comportarse como el caballero que seguro estaba acostumbrado a ser.

-Señorita independiente – dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su cara acercándose a mí – La próxima vez seré más rápido, no te preocupes. – acabó dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Le dio las llaves al aparcacoches y un ascensor acristalado nos dirigió hasta la planta dónde estaba el restaurante. El encargado nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa, era muy privada y romántica con esas maravillosas vistas de la ciudad.

-Es precioso – admiré mientras nos sentábamos.

-Me alegra que te guste – me dijo cogiendo suavemente mis manos y dejando unas caricias. – Por un momento pensaba que no vendrías… que me acabarías tirando algo a la cabeza en cuanto apareciera por tu casa. – agregó haciéndome reír y liberar un poco de tensión.

-No me atrevería a arruinarte tu precioso traje – le intenté seguir la broma para destensar el ambiente aunque lo único que quería era aclarar todos estos males entendidos que me estaban haciendo pasar unas horas horribles.

El maître nos interrumpió para dejarnos la carta y comentarnos sus sugerencias.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a elegir todo tiene que estar buenísimo? – dije admirando la carta haciéndoseme la boca agua.

Vi como Edward sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Qué? – pregunté curiosa por su cara.

-Sabes que la comida, Ted y bañarte en el agua son tus debilidades. Es imposible no derretirte con alguna de ellas. – me comentó divertido.

-Ahhhh así que tienes una lista de mis debilidades… Está bien saberlo – le contesté notando como el buen humor me volvía a inundar después de unas horas estresantes. – Y si me conoces tanto porque no me haces un favor y pides por mí, me resulta imposible decidirme – le reté.

-Acepto el reto, _pequeña_ – respondió orgullosamente.

Cuando el camarero volvió a tomar nuestra comanda y nos sirvieron vino, bueno, a mí porque Edward declinó beber haciéndome sentir segura. Sabía que lo hacía por mí, por mi seguridad y mis miedos con los coches y gente bebida al volante y se lo agradecía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Veo que has sacado toda tu artillería para derretirme… - le dije un poco nerviosa, pero con necesidad de comenzar a aclarar todo lo que me había vuelto la cabeza loca.

-¿Funciona? – me replicó.

-Sinceramente, con sonreírme como lo estás haciendo ahora tengo suficiente – le confesé tímidamente.

Sentí como Edward llamaba mi atención volviendo a dar un apretón a mi mano que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-Siento mucho lo del informe. – me dijo Edward seriamente. Al parecer él tampoco quería demorar más esta situación. – Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal, simplemente necesitaba saber si había algo que pudiera haberte herido… Nunca pensé en usarlo para hacerte daño o tenerte vigilada, más bien todo lo contrario, solo quería protegerte…

-Lo sé. Es simplemente que son temas sensibles y a veces me vuelvo un poco intolerante. –Vi que Edward intentaba interrumpirme, pero lo apreté la mano para que me dejara acabar – Siento haber insinuado que te pareces a Sam. Si hay alguien en este mundo más diferente a él, eres tú. Fui cruel e injusta. Lo siento – dije sinceramente.

Había estado pensando mucho sobre esto. No me había gustado sentir que Edward había encargado a Jenks que husmeara en mi vida. Se había equivocado, pero no podía culparlo todos los días de mi vida por eso. Se había disculpado sinceramente y sabía que lo que decía era verdad, él nunca usaría nada en mi contra para chantajearme o para tenerme controlada.

Vi que llegaba el camarero dejando nuestro plato que tenía una pinta deliciosa. Sonreí a Edward dando por terminada esta discusión. Lo mejor era dejarlo atrás.

Probé un bocado y se me hizo la boca agua.

-Parece que tienes buen ojo – le sonreí.

No me contestó, pero me miró tan provocativamente que no hizo falta añadir ninguna palabra.

Bebí un trago del delicioso vino y me infundí de valor para tocar un tema más delicado. En el fondo, no es que me importara a mí, personalmente, pero temía la reacción de Edward.

Irina Denaly había estado a punto de casarse con él. Ella era la actual esposa de James Witherdale, del que sólo sabía que no lo podía ni ver. No es que ese hombre no hubiera hecho méritos propios, era un completo idiota, pero no sabía hasta que parte tanto odio se debía a él y cuál era por su antiguo amor. Porque necesitaba creer que era algo del pasado. Me negaba a pensar que el hombre que me había hecho sentir tan feliz y deseada seguía enamorado de una víbora como Irina Denaly.

-Tuve un encuentro, no demasiado cordial con Irina Denaly, en el aseo, ayer. – confesé finalmente haciendo que el gesto de Edward se transformara en uno duro.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te hizo algo? Porque juro que me las pagará si se atrevió a amenazarte o decirte cualquier cosa. – me dijo tan enfadado que el camarero jadeó al escucharlo.

-Edward relájate… - le supliqué. Lo último que quería era alterarlo. – Fue… insolente, altiva, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. – intenté quitarle hierro a la conversación debido a la reacción de Edward.

-Es una víbora. Disfruta dañando a la gente. No dejes que te hierran sus palabras, solo escupe veneno. – volvió a insistir.

Ninguno de los dos había tocado su plato. Esta conversación nos tenía completamente ajenos a nada más.

-Me dijo que habíais estado a punto de casaros… Que tú no has superado que ella se casara con James... – le confesé mis miedos.

-Es mala persona y mentirosa. – escupió aún enfadado. – Lo pasé mal. Yo al contrario que ella estaba enamorado, pero hace mucho tiempo que lo superé… Mi problema con James es por él mismo. Siempre ha querido hundirme profesionalmente y personalmente… tú misma has podido comprobar sus sucias estrategias. Imagínate lidiar con él durante toda la vida. Tuvimos la desgracia de ir al mismo colegio desde pequeños. – vi cómo se llevaba la mano al puente de su nariz intentado relajándose.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunté.

-Irina y yo llevábamos juntos desde el instituto. Ella siempre era amiga de James, pero ni él ni yo, nunca, hicimos nada por entendernos, simplemente era imposible. Cuando acabé la universidad ella comenzó a insistir en que debíamos casarnos. Sus padres se comenzaban a cansar de que su hija fuera modelo y el ambiente en su casa cada vez era más tenso. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo que quería era pasar de unos padres que la mantuvieran a que lo hiciera un marido.

-Gran mujer trabajadora – comenté quedadamente mientras intentaba comenzar a comer y así intentar que Edward se relajara aunque fuera obligándolo a mantener la normalidad de la cena.

No sé si por hacerme caso, porque quería relajarse o porque tenía hambre, pero aceptó mi tregua. Comimos un rato en silencio, hasta que Edward decidió volver con su relato.

-No me pareció mal… Yo estaba enamorado de ella ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Así que le propuse matrimonio. Rose puso el grito en el cielo, pero la ignoré. Mamá no mostraba mucha felicidad para como es ella. Papá y Jasper mantenían su actitud neutral y tu hermano, lo más amable que me llamó fue imbécil cuando se lo dije. – me explicó con una sonrisa en su cara – Unos días antes de la boda desapareció. Nadie sabía de ella. Un día antes de la boda me llamó para decirme que no iba a volver.

-Pero ella era la que había insistido – le interrumpí cada vez más intrigada por esta rocambolesca historia.

\- James se encargó de completar la información unas semanas más tarde, en una reunión de negocios a la que acompañábamos a nuestros padres. Estaban los dos en Hawaii brindando y riéndose de mí mientras yo tenía que lidiar con los invitados y sus enfurecidos padres. Después me enteré que llevaban meses juntos, al parecer, en cuanto James pudo acceder al dinero de la herencia de sus abuelos, él le ofreció más de lo que pensaba que podía conseguir conmigo.

-Son unos miserables. – dije con repugnancia.

-Me costó superar el sentirme tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que se habían reído en mi cara durante tanto tiempo, pero créeme cuando te dijo que a ella la superé hace muchísimo tiempo. – me dijo más tranquilo mirándome a los ojos y apretando mi mano, nuevamente.

-Me cuesta creer que alguien pueda jugar así con la gente – le confesé. Aunque si pensaba bien con lo poco que sabía de ella, me sobraba para saber que no era una buena persona.

-Te cuesta creerlo porque eres todo lo contrario a ella. Solo se puede entender a esa clase de personas cuando piensas y sientes como ellas. – me dijo más tranquilo.

Lo miré profundamente. Delante de mí había un hombre bueno y sincero. No tenía miedo a afrontar la verdad. No se merecía que esas dos repugnantes personas hubieran jugado con él. Que siguieran, a día de hoy, queriéndole hacer la vida más difícil de lo que ya era por esos motivos tan arbitrarios e reprobables.

-Bella quiero que seas sincera ¿Te dijo o hizo algo que te hiciera sentir mal? – me dijo serio.

-Lo intentó. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo son, pero te hiere quién puede y no quién quiere… - le contesté calmadamente para intentar que se relajara – Me fui porque me sentí colapsada. No entendía porque una persona que no me conocía de nada intentaba hacerme sentir mal… pero no por ti. Simplemente necesitaba tiempo. Ya sabes como soy. – añadí sonriendo levemente. – Tú pasado igual que el mío es bastante lamentable… esperemos que el futuro sea más brillante – le dije consiguiendo que esta vez sí sonriera genuinamente.

-Algo me dice que lo será – sentenció – Y ahora vamos a comer este plato antes que se quede aún más frío.

Acabamos la cena mucho mejor de lo que había comenzado. Todos los malentendidos dejados atrás. Edward tenía razón, lo único que necesitaba era dejarle explicarse. Saber su versión que era la única que realmente me importaba.

-¿Te das cuenta que es nuestra primera cita y ya hemos tenido que apagar dos fuegos? – dije sin pensarlo mucho haciéndome después avergonzar… Quiero decir… Esto era una cita con todas las letras, ¿no? Restaurante romántico, él me había regalado flores y un collar precioso, cogido mi mano…

Al ver que no contestaba levanté mi vista para toparme con una mueca divertida en su cara. ¡Se estaba riendo de mí y mi vergüenza! _Maldito engreído._

Soltó una carcajada antes de contestar.

-Soy muy consciente de ello… Y no quiero decir nada, pero ¿Qué personalidad efervescente tiene la culpa? Dime, _Señorita me escapo antes de dejar explicarse al pobre de mi pareja_ – me dijo divertido, demostrándome que no me guardaba rencor.

Pero yo solo podía pensar en la palabra _pareja._

En su despacho me había llamado _mi amor._ Ahora esto. Era como si fuera dejando caer pequeñas bombas para ver como las toleraba. Poco a poco calando en mí y siempre dejando un sentimiento cálido en mi corazón y ganas de avanzar más y más con él. ¿Sería que él quería lo mismo que yo?

Dejé de soñar y volví a la conversación con Edward.

-No sé quizás se lo deberíamos preguntar a _Señor tengo al demonio como exnovia_ o al _Señor encargo sinsentidos a Jenks_ – Acabé muy orgullosa de mi misma. Por mucho que Edward se había convertido en una debilidad, seguía sin gustarme perder.

La cena continuó entre bromas y mensajes insinuantes por parte de los dos.

Estábamos bajando hacía el parking en ese maravilloso ascensor acristalado. Ahora que podía contemplar sin nervios las vistas eran aún más impresionante.

Noté la mano de Edward acariciar mi espalda hasta dejarla reposar en mi cadera mientras llevaba su cabeza a mi hombro y dejaba suaves besos en mi sensible cuello.

-Edward nos va a ver todo el restaurante y los huéspedes del hotel – susurré dándome la vuelta y besándolo como la débil que soy cada vez que estoy en sus fuertes brazos.

-Me da igual – repuso haciendo más insistentes sus besos.

-Edward – dije en lo que era un suspiro de deseo más que un reclamo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar la última? No quiero que la noche se acabe y te vayas de mis brazos – me propuso cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor e intentábamos mantener la compostura mientras nos dirigíamos a su coche.

-¿La última? Sería la primera para ti, tramposo – le dije sonriéndole a la vez que él me reclinaba contra la puerta del copiloto.

-Siempre atenta a todo, _pequeña_ – me dijo acariciándome la cara con ambas manos y dejándolas ahí para mantenerme muy cerca de sus labios, pero sin dejarme darle un beso. – ¿Qué me dices? – me dijo acercándose un poco más a mí, pero castigándome sin beso aún –

-Si vamos a cualquier sitio vas a estar igual… No vas a poder brindar por nuestra reconciliación– le contesté nerviosa.

-No te muerdas el labio – me dijo a medio camino entre un gruñido gutural y una orden que solo consiguió hacerme arder más por él – Dilo. – me ordenó esta vez al notar que había algo rondando por mi mente que no me atrevía a decir.

-Me…Tú…Esto…Podríamos ir a… tu casa así podríamos brindar los dos y yo después cojo un taxi y nadie tiene que conducir. En mi casa sólo hay leche y zumos... – dije un poco avergonzada por estarme auto-invitando a casas ajenas, pero como tenía mi cara agarrada con suavidad y estábamos tan cerca que era imposible resguardarme de mi sonrojo.

No sé qué aspecto tenía yo en estos momentos, pero si trasmitía la mitad de deseo que la de Edward era incomprensible como no nos habíamos desintegrado aun por la pasión.

-Estaré realmente encantado de tomar la última en la comodidad de mi hogar. Tengo el mejor champán francés para brindar por tan especial ocasión – sentenció esta vez acercándose lo suficiente para fundirnos en un beso desesperado.

-Edward… deberíamos irnos – dije en uno de los pocos momentos que nos separamos para coger aire.

Conducimos hasta su casa con relativa paz, aunque el ambiente estaba muy cargado. El restaurante no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Edward. Obviamente, vivía en el centro, no muy alejado del rascacielos en el que estaba su empresa… Algo me decía que tenía más que ver con su obsesión al trabajo que por la zona en sí.

Llegamos a un edificio alto y bastante lujoso. Entramos directamente al parking y nos dirigimos nuevamente al ascensor privado que nos llevaría hasta su casa. Tenía la sensación que me había pasado media noche en un ascensor.

-El código es 6278 – me dijo sorprendiéndome mientras miraba a todos lados intentándome quedar con todos los detalles – Para cuando vengas sola, sino no subirás – aclaró con una mueca divertida.

-Intentaré recordarlo – le contesté.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

Mi historial en relaciones amorosas no era muy extenso y, definitivamente, era muy mejorable. Sabía que Edward tenía más experiencia que yo y sólo espero que su gusto se depurara después de Irina. Él me había demostrado que era capaz de controlarse y pensar en mí. Por suerte, las veces que nos habíamos quedado a solas había tenido más autocontrol que yo, porque si no…

-Llegamos – anunció tirando de mi mano.

El pasillo era bastante amplio y solo había una puerta. Así que supongo que no tendría muchos vecinos pesados como el Sr. Collins y la Sra. Margaret que no había día que no picasen a mi puerta con cualquier excusa.

Era enorme. ¡Mi apartamento parecía una caja de zapatos a su lado!

-¿No te pierdes nunca? – comenté divertida mientras él me sacaba el abrigo y tomaba mi bolso para dejarlos en algún lado del que seguramente necesitaría un mapa para volver a buscarlos.

-Tengo buena orientación – me contestó divertido. – Ven te lo enseñaré.

La planta principal la ocupaba una gran sala, con grandes sofás, una televisión con demasiadas pulgadas y un gran piano.

-¿Tocas? – le pregunté asombrada.

-Mamá insistió que todos tocáramos algún instrumento. Yo elegí el piano, Jasper el saxofón y Rose simplemente se negó en rotundo boicoteando sus clases de flauta hasta que mamá desistió, muerta de vergüenza, y la llevo a clases de teatro. – explicó rodando los ojos, supongo que recordando a su hermana esos años.

Me sacó una risa.

-La cocina y el comedor – me dijo cuando llegamos.

-¿Cocinas? – volví a preguntar al ver varios libros de cocina en la isla. Sin lugar a dudas este Edward casero era todo un misterio para mí.

-Cocina de supervivencia. Mamá me obligó a saber hacer algo que garantizara que no me volviera el cliente predilecto de la pizzería más cercana – me explicó mientras se dirigía a uno de los armarios y sacaba dos copas y una botella de champán.

La abrió con el característico ruido del corchó al salir y las llenó.

-Por nosotros. – brindó escuetamente mientras chocaba nuestras copas.

-Gracias Edward, por hacerme todo más fácil – le dije antes de tomar un trago de la espumosa bebida.

Me acercó a él suavemente para dejar un beso en mis labios. Se separó lentamente de mí, dejando muy poco espacio y mirándome a los ojos.

-Bella, déjame demostrarte que no todo tiene que ser difícil... que hay parte sencilla y bonita en la vida. Confía en mí, _pequeña_ – me dijo con una voz tan dulce y sincera que me había dejado conectada a su mirada.

Asentí emocionada incapaz de decir nada.

Millones de veces había soñado en vivir algo mínimamente parecido a lo que salía en las películas, o leía en los antiguos libros de las hermanas Bronte o Jane Austen, pero nunca me había podido relajar lo suficiente para conseguirlo. Siempre había tenido que ser fuerte y tirar de mí misma. Ahora Edward me dejaba apoyarme en él y disfrutar de algo que nunca había vivido.

-Vamos coge tu copa y acabamos el tour antes de relajarnos un poco – me dijo tirando de mi de nuevo.

Me llevo por su despacho, baño, habitaciones múltiples. La suya que era casi un palacio en la otra ala de la planta. Arriba había una gran terraza a la que me negué a salir. Estábamos a unas semanas de navidad y en Chicago hacía un frío del demonio.

-¡No me puedo creer que Ted tenga una habitación aquí! – le dije mientras me sentaba en su enorme sofá mientras él estaba poniendo algo de música de fondo.

Cuando acabó se dirigió a mí y se sentó a mi lado, poniendo mis piernas encima de las suyas, quedando los dos cara a cara.

Sus manos acariciaban distraídamente mis piernas únicamente cubierta por mis medias ya que me había quitado los zapatos poco después de llegar, igual que él los suyos. ¡Los tacones no estaban hechos para mí!

-Te dije que era su tío preferido, pero tú siempre me llevas la contraria – me repuso juguetón acercándome a él con sus manos en mi cuello.

-Ni lo sueñes – le contesté intentando morder sus labios.

Finalmente unió nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Poco a poco nos fuimos reclinando en sofá haciendo que él quedara encima de mí.

Nuestro beso fue transformándose en una necesidad de estar más cerca, a pesar que era prácticamente imposible hacerlo.

Descendió sus labios por mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. A medida que él iba dejando sus húmedos besos por mi anatomía, mis manos encontraron la unión de su camisa y sus pantalones, consiguiendo encontrar un hueco para acariciar su tersa y suave espalda.

Lo escuché gemir.

Era la primera vez desde la piscina que estábamos piel con piel.

-Bella, _mi amor_ – lo escuché susurrar en mi hombro dejando una suave mordida.

 _Mi amor_ de nuevo. Dos palabras que hacían mi corazón martillear furiosamente.

-Deberíamos parar, no te he traído a casa para esto – me dijo intentando separarse de mí, pero tiré de él impidiéndoselo y notando como su cuerpo había reaccionado a mis caricias.

No sabía muy bien qué decirle para asegurarle que, con él, estaba segura de absolutamente todo. Que no tenía miedo de nada, especialmente de los fantasmas del pasado. Así que opté por lo más elocuente, besarlo con toda la necesidad que tenía de él en estos instantes.

Al principio no estaba muy seguro, pero rápidamente me devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que le ponía yo.

Conseguí coordinar mis manos para llegar hasta los botones de su camisa y los fui desabrochando mientras él dejaba un sendero de besos por piel.

Le estaba sacando la camisa cuando se volvió a separar de mí haciéndome suspirar por la lejanía que me quería imponer.

-Shhh _cariño,_ ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó apartándome con una caricia el pelo que se me había quedado en el cara.

-Sí… - dije segura- Ayúdame a dejar el pasado atrás de una vez por todas – le dije volviéndolo a acercar a mí para unir nuestros labios.

-Pero no aquí – dijo alejándose, esta vez, sin que pudiera atraparlo. Me iba a levantar, pero me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó en volandas hasta su habitación.

Durante el camino iba entretenida en su cuello y su mandíbula. Era lo único que tenía a mano en ese momento y podía entender la obsesión de Edward por dejar sus labios vagar por ese camino… su respiración cara vez era más densa y dificultosa.

-Eres una _pequeña tramposa_ – dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y me dejaba delicadamente sobre su cama.

Se subió a horcajadas sobre mí, pero en vez de acercarse se quedó contemplándome desde arriba.

En esos momentos mis miedos volvieron.

Todos los comentarios de Sam y de la gente de la empresa sobre mí. Las palabras de Irina Denaly. Volvían a mi mente haciéndome sentir insegura.

¿Le gustaría?

¿Sería suficiente para él?

¿Me acabaría viendo como una niña?

¿Tendría razón Irina y solo era un entretenimiento temporal en su cama?

-Bella… _Cariño…_ -Escuché que Edward me llamaba - ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó cuando vio que volví a enfocar la vista en él.

Cogí aire y decidí ser valiente y sincera.

-Dime la verdad. – le contesté enderezándome para quedar sentada y con nuestras caras muy cerca. Necesitaba ver su mirada – No quiero ser un entretenimiento en tu cama una temporada… Sé que no sabemos qué pasará en el futuro, pero hay muchas personas a nuestro alrededor a las que podemos herir por jugar a algún juego caprichoso…

Vi como su gesto se crispaba y tenía que coger aire para calmarse.

Escuché como murmuraba " _voy a matar a Irina por meterte su mierda en la cabeza"_ antes de responderme.

-No eres un capricho. – me dijo, ahora más alto, cogiéndome la cara para tenerla muy cerca de la suya – Eres muy importante para mí, a veces hasta yo me sorprendo de cómo te has metido tan dentro de mí. He luchado contra esto, con todas las excusas que te puedas imaginar, pero ya no puedo más. Solo pienso en ti. Lo quiero todo contigo, _mi amor._ – declaró dejándome anonadada por su sinceridad y la profundidad de sus palabras.

-Hazme olvidar todo lo malo, Edward – le dije antes de besarlo y llevarnos de vuelta a los dos a la cama.

Tumbados. Él encima de mí, besándome con pasión y yo acariciando su espalda y pecho desnudos.

Sus manos fueron bajando por mis costados mientras que nuestras bocas seguían intentando dominar nuestro beso. Sus caricias me habían erizado la piel, pero solo hacía que necesitar más y más de él.

Bajé por su cintura hasta encontrar la hebilla de su cinturón y lo desabroché. Tirando de sus pantalones, haciendo que, con ayuda de Edward, ambos quedarán olvidados en algún lugar de la habitación.

Notaba como Edward intentaba buscar la cremallera de mi vestido, pero era imposible si seguía de espaldas en el colchón, así que me moví para quedar encima de él. Está visión era magnifica, pero me ponía muy nerviosa… demasiado poder… Lentamente llevé mis temblorosas manos hasta mi espalda y tiré de la cremallera haciendo que mi vestido se separara ligeramente en dos. Iba a acabar de bajarlo cuando las manos de Edward me detuvieron.

-Permíteme el placer – me susurró recorriendo mis brazos con sus fuertes manos. Dejándolas debajo de las dos pequeñas mangas para bajarlas, volviendo a dejar una sugerente caricia.

Me levanté un poco para poder quitarme el vestido y que le fuera a hacer compañía al resto de ropa olvidada.

-Por dios, Bella te juro que no sé cómo he vivido todos estos meses lejos de ti – me dijo volviéndonos a dar la vuelta para quedar encima de mí, nuevamente.

Necesitaba volver a tenerlo junto a mí. Tocarnos. Piel con piel, como en la piscina. Necesitaba sentirlo completamente conmigo.

Sentí como se movía y llamaba mi atención con una caricia en mi cara.

-Bella, si quieres que pare me lo dices… no quiero hacer que ningún mal recuerdo venga a ti, solo quiero tu placer _mi amor_. – Me susurró mientras dejaba un suave beso cerca de mi oreja.

Bajó por mi cuello y mi pecho, mientras con sus manos me iba deshaciendo y me hacía perder la cordura. Esta vez encontró el broche de mi sostén sacándomelo con cuidado. Inconscientemente, intenté taparme.

-Eres preciosa _cariño,_ no te ocultes de mí – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Volvió a dejar un rio de besos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pezones, dónde me hizo estremecer con sus labios y las caricias de sus manos.

Mis preocupaciones y antiguos miedos fueron sacados de mi cabeza por el placer que Edward me provocaba. De mis labios no salían más lamentos.

Sus labios danzaron por mis pechos, haciendo que mi necesidad por sentirlo dentro de mí fuera cada vez más insostenible. Llevé mis manos a su desordenado pelo, notando como sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa sobre mis sensibles senos. _¡Maldito presumido!_

Noté como sin dejar de llevarme al límite bajaba su camino de besos y caricias hasta llegar al último reducto de mi ropa interior.

Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de mis braguitas para ir deslizándolas suavemente por mis piernas.

Le siguieron mis medias.

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos.

Parecía un completo depredador.

Sus labios subían por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi centro de placer, dónde su boca volvió a hacerme perder el norte. Era imposible contenerse. No me podía quedar quieta, a pesar que Edward intentaba mantener mis caderas controladas con sus manos. Pero era imposible, el placer me estaba consumiendo.

Mi habitación estaba inundada por mis gemidos.

Noté como mis paredes se tensaban, preparándose para mi orgasmo y con un gemido más sentí que toda la tensión que había ido acumulando desaparecía y me liberé.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados e intentando recuperar mi respiración cuando sentí que Edward volvía a estar a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos para ver esos ojos color esmeralda que me tenían completamente hipnotizada. Unos ojos que me habían hecho sentirme segura, aventurera y con ganas de ser feliz como nunca antes lo había sentido.

 _Él y solo él._

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti – le dije muy bajito.

Era un susurro. Una confesión dicha en voz alta para concienciarme a mí misma, que Edward escuchó únicamente por nuestra cercanía…Porque nuestros cuerpos volvían a ser un nudo como lo habían sido hace unos días, en esa piscina en la que me di cuenta que no valía la pena seguir negando lo que sentía por él. Que valía la pena aventurarnos a ver qué era lo que la vida tenía preparado esta vez para nosotros.

-Eres perfecta… - me dijo besándome profundamente – De momento, me conformo con eso _mi amor_ –

Sus caricias distraídas por mi cuerpo estaban volviéndome a encender.

-Edward… Yo… Tú… - Edward se puso encima de mí, de nuevo, mirándome expectante – Necesito más… - dije atrapándolo de nuevo para unir nuestros labios.

-¿Segura? – volvió a preguntar, con los ojos cerrados… Seguramente por su situación, él también tenía necesidad de más.

-Contigo siempre – dije acercándolo más a mí, pero él se volvió a separar para ir a coger algo a su mesita de noche.

Escuché el desgarró de un papel y vi como se ponía un preservativo.

¡Menos mal! Lo último que necesitaba era un bebé por medio, por muy adorable tener un Edward en miniatura en mis brazos.

Regresó a mí rápidamente, volviéndome a cubrir a besos. Nunca me había sentido tan adorada como con él.

-Edward – gemí necesitada.

Él no me hizo sufrir mucho más y sentí como entraba a mí lentamente, dejándome adaptar a su tamaño.

-Ahhhhh – gemí ante la intrusión en mi interior.

-¿Te hecho daño? – preguntó contenido.

-No… sigue _amor._ No pares. – intenté decir con el poco aire que tenía.

Pude ver como sus ojos se iluminaban en cuanto escuchó llamarlo de esa manera, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo cada vez más demandante. No tardamos mucho en acompasar nuestros cuerpos a un hermoso baile que nos iba llevando paso a paso a la cima.

A medida que nos íbamos acercando a nuestros orgasmos el ritmo era más y más rápido. Los besos, las caricias todo iba en busca de nuestra liberación.

Sentí como mis paredes volvían a tensarse, esta vez alrededor del miembro de Edward haciéndonos gemir a los dos. Haciendo que con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos llegáramos al éxtasis.

Nunca había sentido algo así.

Era como si mi mente se hubiera desconectado del mundo y solo existiéramos Edward, yo y nuestro placer.

Esa conexión única.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Aclaración:** Espero que haya quedado un poco más claro en el capítulo de hoy, pero lo que a Bella le molesta de Irina, no es su pasado con Edward sino su comportamiento hacía ella. El hecho que vaya a la yugular a hacerle daño sin ser culpable de nada y, además, como Bella es tan orgullosa y no le gusta perder ni a las canicas (varias veces a lo largo de la historia lo hemos visto con Edward) se siente en desventaja en esa "pelea" y sin municiones para defenderse contra ella. ¿Qué pensáis saldrán indemnes de esto Irina y James?

 **Una vez hecha la aclaración… ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Sin lugar a dudas estos dos van a por todas. No soy mucho de alargar los dramas o problemas, pero hasta yo me sentía un poco mal por no darles un respiro, espero haberme resarcido por el capítulo anterior jajaja**

 **La próxima actualización será el** **martes.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	23. Yo velaré tus sueños

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Bueno, bueno, después del capítulo del viernes vuelvo con las pilas recargadas del fin de semana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Como siempre, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por vuestros comentarios sobre el fic, los ánimos, los follows, alertas etc. Es algo que me sigue sorprendiendo, incluso después de subir tres historias. Gracias. **

**Ahora sí, os dejo con el más que adorado Edward ;)**

 **.**

 **YO VELARÉ TUS SUEÑOS**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

 _Enviar._

Listo.

A partir de este lunes James e Irina lamentarían haber puesto un ojo en Bella. Ella era demasiado inocente para tener que soportar que dos personas oportunistas como ellos quisieran hacerle daño o usarla para hacerme daño a mí. Iba a ser la última vez que intentaran, tan siquiera pensar en ella.

Me había costado todo mi autocontrol aguantar toda la cena con Bella sin ir a casa de ese imbécil y ponerlos en su sitio. A él y a ella. Pero lo más importante para mí era la valiente mujer que tenía delante de mí. Era pequeña, joven, pero, aunque no me lo había dicho, estaba seguro que había conseguido poner en su sitio a la vanidosa de mi ex.

Bella.

 _Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti._

Esa frase había sido mi rendición.

Había notado que estaba algo reticente, quizás era su timidez, seguramente era una respuesta inconsciente a los malos recuerdos que el malnacido de Sam Ulley le había creado. Pero, aun así, me había dado la oportunidad de demostrarle que lo que hay entre nosotros vale la pena.

Bella era una persona que demostraba más con sus actos que con sus palabras. No confiaba en la gente a la ligera y en mí, lo había hecho. Sabía que por mucho que le costara lanzarse con las muestras de cariño o palabras amorosas, las sentía.

En sus ojos se reflejaba.

Sus caricias me lo transmitían.

Sus besos me necesitaban tanto como los míos a ella.

Todo lo demás acabaría llegando, cuando ella viera que el amor no hería.

Escuché una leve tos y al levantar la vista vi a mi dulce tentación apoyada en la puerta de mi despacho con cara de dormida.

 _Mi amor._

Iba vestida solo con mi camisa arrugada, que supongo que habría encontrado desparramada por algún lado.

-Al fin te encuentro – dijo mientras rodeaba mi escritorio para llegar hasta mi sillón.

Estiré mi brazo para agarrarla y obligarla a que se acercara a mí.

Me había levantado hace poco incapaz de aguantar un minuto más sin hacer nada. Me había costado horrores separarme de su caliente y desnudo cuerpo entre mis brazos, pero James no iba a lograr salirse con la suya esta vez. Si tenía que tener a medio personal de la empresa trabajando el fin de semana, así sería.

Tiré del brazo de Bella hasta que estuvo sentada en mi regazo.

-¿Y no te has perdido? – bromeé con ella recordando lo grande que le había parecido mi apartamento hace tan solo unas horas.

Ella rodó los ojos desesperada.

-He aprovechado para ir al lavabo… dos veces… Diferentes sitios… - se quejó exasperada ganándose una carcajada por mi parte – Me he despertado sola y no me he podido volver a dormir – me explicó en medio tono mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mis hombros y sus manos en mi pecho desnudo. - ¿Qué hacías? – me preguntó buscando alguna pista por mi escritorio con su mirada.

-Me he desvelado y no quería despertarte – le dije mientras intentaba atraer de nuevo su atención a mí acercándola suavemente por sus caderas hasta que no quedó ni un milímetro entre nosotros.

-Edward… - me susurró sospechosamente - ¿Qué hacías? – volvió a preguntar negándome sus dulces labios. – Edward… - me reprendió de nuevo. Se había activado su curiosidad y ahora no admitiría una excusa como respuesta.

La miré fijamente sabiendo que si algo no quería con ella eran secretos. No le gustaban y realmente serían un problema si quería que ella confiara en mí, completamente, que dejara todos sus miedos y nos diera una oportunidad.

-Emmet y yo estamos comenzando a hacer movimientos para desestabilizar el poder de James en su propia empresa. – me sinceré captando su atención al instante – El otro día… cuando lo del sobre… Compramos varias acciones. Los accionistas de su empresa están vendiendo como resultado de su mala cabeza y, quizás, alguna que otra publicidad negativa… - sugerí sabiendo que ella lo captaría rápidamente – Llevábamos tiempo monitorizando sus movimientos y sabíamos que pasaría, pero a raíz de lo que pasó en las Bahamas decidimos mover ficha. El dinero es cobarde y más cuando tus accionistas no confían en ti. – vi que Bella asentía sin perder el hilo de nada – Después de lo que me has contado hoy… o ayer… no sé, me haces perder el sentido _pequeña_ – le dije con una sonrisa torcida – lo quiero todo de él.

-¿Quieres comprar la empresa de James? ¿La competencia? – me preguntó a lo que asentí, prefiriendo no entrar en como lo que quería era dejar a James sin nada y no precisamente darle mi dinero por su parte de la empresa – Edward… No deberías dejarte llevar por impulsos ni por venganzas… Sabes que en los negocios nunca son buenos consejeros. – me advirtió preocupada.

-Era algo que habíamos contemplado más de una vez, solo que no habíamos decidido hacerlo factible… aun. Ahora no veo motivo por no seguir hasta el final. – Bella me quiso interrumpir pero se lo impedí llevando mis dedos a sus carnosos labios – Emmet y yo lo hemos estudiado. No hay peligro, no más de lo que suele implica estos movimientos, y Robert nos está controlando para que no se nos vaya las manos. Sabe que los dos nos movemos por asuntos personales y está arbitrando muy bien, te lo aseguro – intenté relajarla y quitar esa mirada de preocupación de su cara.

Podía ver como su cabeza iba a mil por hora intentando asimilar todo lo que le había dicho.

- _Amor,_ no te muerdas el labio y menos cuando estás sentada a horcajadas sobre mí con tan poca ropa… Sabes lo que me produce. - dije tirando de su labio para liberarlo.

Bella se acercó suavemente a mi rostro.

-Gracias por cuidarme tanto – dijo besándome, aunque se apartó demasiado rápido para mi gusto – Gracias por ser tan atento conmigo – me volvió a besar – Gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo – me agradeció acercando nuestros cuerpos más y más mientras me volvía a besar – Gracias por empeñarte en demostrarme que aún quedan románticos en el mundo – sentenció cogiendo mi cara entre sus pequeñas manos y llevando a nuestros labios a una lucha voraz por dominar.

Llevé mis manos a sus glúteos acercándola más a mí y acariciando cada trozo de su piel expuesta.

Su respiración era entrecortada y su cuerpo se mecía contra el mío buscando apaciguar el fuego que ambos llevábamos dentro.

-Edward –la escuché suplicar y supe que era demasiado tarde para buscar un lugar más cómodo.

Me separé de sus labios y manteniendo la vista en ella fui deshaciendo la unión de los botones que tanto me molestaba hasta que sus perfectos pechos quedaron al descubierto. No pude evitar prestarle la atención que merecían. Era increíble como Bella respondía a cualquier toque y como eso era dinamita para mi lívido.

Cada suspiro, gemido o caricia suya era el mejor afrodisiaco del mundo.

Rápidamente nos liberamos de la única prenda de ropa que llevaba encima. Bella era preciosa, algo digno de admirar, pero necesitaba algo más que sus besos y sus caricias en estos instantes.

-Bella…- le dije alzando mis caderas para que entendiera que necesitaba algo de espacio para liberarme de mis pantalones.

-¡Oh por dios! Qué te costaba haberte quedado en la cama – se quejó antes de darme un ligero mordisco en mis labios y alzarse un poco para poder quedar completamente libres.

Piel con piel.

Solo ella y yo. Sin nada ni nadie más que importara.

Noté como su mano se adentraba entre nosotros. Temblaba ligeramente.

La miré a los ojos, sonriéndole con calma. Quería que se sintiera segura y libre de cada movimiento que hiciera cuando estuviéramos juntos.

Sentí como se levantaba ligeramente para que su pequeña mano acariciara mi miembro haciéndome estremecer. Al principio el toque fue inocente y temeroso, pero estrechándome con más firmeza, volviéndome loco.

-Bella –gemí su nombre y sonó como una adoración –

-No me vuelvas a dejar sola, Edward Cullen… me gustan demasiado tus brazos a mi alrededor – me susurró provocativamente con una sonrisa que podría hacerme venir en ese preciso instante.

-Creo que puedo vivir con eso – conseguí que la neblina de deseo de mi cabeza juntara algunas palabras con coherencia para responder a la diosa que tenía encima de mí.

Llevé mis brazos a sus caderas y la situé justo encima de mí, por mucho que pudiera estar disfrutando de este momento, necesitaba sentirla dentro de mí.

Estrechándome.

Siendo uno.

En cuanto entré en ella, volví a sentir esa conexión eléctrica.

 _Ella y yo._

Dejé que Bella tomará el control, que se fuera sintiendo cada vez más cómoda….y me volvió completamente loco con el movimiento de sus caderas.

Nuestras caricias y besos eran igual de frenéticos que sus movimientos.

Sentía sus jadeos cada vez más intensos haciéndome notar que estaba cerca de su orgasmo. Bien, éramos dos. Dudaba mucho que pudiera contenerme mucho más, necesitaba que ella tampoco lo hiciera.

Continuó moviéndose mientras sus paredes se ceñían a mí y nuestras embestidas se volvían más salvajes.

Con un último gruñido y clavándome sus uñas en mi espalda sentí su liberación fluir instantes antes de explotar yo junto a ella.

Bella cayó sobre mí mientras recuperaba su respiración, dejando suaves caricias por mi cuello. La estreché contra mí, no queriendo soltarla nunca.

Sentí cómo inhalaba profundamente y cómo sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa en mi piel.

-Me alegra que estés contenta _pequeña tentación_ – le dije mientras su carcajada cansada se hacía más sonora.

-Tu olor me relaja…- me confesó, pero cuando me fui a girar para mirarla volvió a esconderse en mi cuello –

-¿Cómo? – Pregunté intentando saber más - No te escondas nunca de mí – le dije besándola en su hombro.

Un par de besos más, en el mismo punto de su anatomía, consiguieron que saliera de su escondite y me volviera a mirar con esos enormes ojos color chocolate.

-En las Bahamas cuando me sacaste de ese horrible lavabo – dijo tranquila, aunque yo me odie por preguntar y traerle de vuelta esos recuerdos en un momento como éste – Fue tu olor lo que me mantuvo cuerda. Toda esa noche… incluso la mañana siguiente. Te robé un poco de tu colonia y me las puse… - me explicó dejándome una sonrisa en mi cara al comprobar que, de una manera u otra- no soy el único que luchaba contra nuestros sentimientos desde hace tiempo –

\- ¡Por qué te estoy contando esto! – Escuché como Bella chillaba un poco dándome un golpe en el brazo - ¡Me prometí que no te lo iba a contar! Pero aquí estás tú llevándote mi voluntad con todo tu atractivo. – acabó haciendo un puchero muy gracioso.

La atraje hacía mis brazos nuevamente dejándola reposar y disfrutándola de tenerla solo para mí.

-Edward – volvió a llamarme haciéndome sonreír. No se rendía nunca – Estoy muy cansada…- me dijo bostezando – Deberíamos irnos a descansar…- hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero se lo negué manteniéndola junto a mí.

Un rato más.

-Te tengo, _cariño_. Duérmete, yo velaré tus sueños – acabé en un susurro divertido.

-¿Y cuándo me levante seguirás conmigo? – me preguntó más dormida que despierta.

-Siempre. – le aseguré. No había nada de lo que estuviera más seguro ahora mismo.

-Siempre - repitió mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Reparé en que su respiración era mucho más lenta. Al parecer sí estaba rendida, se había quedado dormida sin dar cincuenta vueltas como hace unas horas.

¡Juro que dormir con ella y Ted debía ser lo más próximo a sentirse como un saco de boxeo!

Me quedé unos minutos más en silencio, con Bella entre mis brazos, disfrutando de la paz que había conseguido estas últimas horas.

Con delicadeza, para no perturbar su sueño, me levanté y me dirigí con su pequeño cuerpo en brazos hasta mi habitación.

Nos tumbé en la cama y, sin darme tiempo a abrazarla, sus piernas y brazos me envolvieron.

Se me hacía imposible pensar cómo narices iba a hacer a partir de ahora para dormir sin ella a mi lado.

…

-Te has quedado – dijo contenta y con su voz pastosa de haber dormido tantas horas de un tirón.

-Te dije que lo iba a hacer – le contesté tirando de ella.

Se había pasado la noche dando vueltas por la cama. Tenía las sabanas envueltas entre sus piernas, casi hechas un nudo.

-¿Qué te parece si mientras te das una ducha preparo algo para desayunar? – le propuse sacándole una sonrisa.

-Me parece más que perfecto – me contestó aun remoloneando en mis brazos. – Esto… ¿Un cepillo de dientes no tendrás, no?

Dejé a Bella duchándose tranquilamente mientras yo aprovechaba y me daba una rápida en uno de los baños extra que había en el piso. En cuanto acabé me puse a preparar un poco de café y unas tostadas. No sabía qué prefería Bella para desayunar. Solo la había visto comer baggels con salmón y las tortitas de mi madre. Espero que unos huevos, un poco de queso para untar y algo más que encontré por la nevera fuera suficiente para recuperar fuerzas.

Sentí como unos brazos me envolvían por la cintura mientras sacaba unas tazas del armario.

-¿Hemos invitado a alguien a desayunar y no me has avisado? – me susurró mi pequeña tentación dejando un beso en mi espalda.

-No sabía qué era lo que preferías y opté por un poco de todo. – le expliqué girándome para contemplarla.

Su cara estaba completamente limpia, no había ni rastro de ningún producto de maquillaje. Era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca a la luz del día y podía ver las pecas que tenía alrededor de su nariz, haciéndola lucir aún más dulce y apetecible. Tenía el pelo mojado cayendo por sus hombros, como más me gustaba. En esos momentos me hubiese encantado tener el teléfono cerca para hacerle una foto y guardar ese instante para siempre.

-Estás preciosa – le confesé acercándola a mí para unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

Su sonrojo apareció automáticamente en sus mejillas. ¡Era increíble! A pesar de toda la intimidad que habíamos compartido se seguía sonrojando.

No me pudo decir nada porque su estómago rugió interrumpiéndonos, aunque estaba seguro que ella estaba más que agradecida. Había notado que no sabía gestionar muy bien los piropos o las palabras bonitas… Me daban ganas de darle una colleja a Emmet por no haber sido más sensible a esas cosas de su hermana.

Llené dos tazas de café y me acerqué con ella a la gran mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? – le pregunté a Bella mientras se llenaba una tostada con un poco de bacon y queso.

Me miró con una sonrisilla que me advirtió que nada de lo que pasara por su cabeza era bueno en ese momento.

-Normalmente aprovecho y hago un poco de détox de mi jefe… ¿Te he hablado de él? – me contestó divertida.

-No, pero estoy deseando oír sobre ese magnífico hombre… dime – le reté siguiéndole el juego.

Lamentablemente, no pudo contestarme porque el teléfono nos interrumpió.

-¡Shhhh! Mantén ese gran pensamiento para después – le dije riéndome mientras besaba rápidamente sus labios e iba corriendo a contestar la llamada.

-¿Hola? Dígame – contesté antes de que se cortara.

\- ¡Qué narices significa ese mail! ¡Edward Cullen qué ha pasado! – la voz de Emmet me perforó los tímpanos.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero esperaba que me diera un poco de margen para disfrutar mi mañana y quizás convencer a Bella de pasar el día juntos.

Había enviado un mail a Jenks, Emmet y Robert para informarles que a partir del lunes comenzaríamos la estrategia contra James. Publicidad, trapos sucios, lo que fuera necesario para hacernos con el control de su empresa.

Era nuestra competencia directa y si todo salía bien sería un gran movimiento. De lo contrario podría ser un completo desastre, pero no contemplaba el error. Además, a partir de la semana que viene iba a poner a un equipo de trabajo para elaborar toda una estrategia empresarial al respecto. Lo que me llevaba al siguiente punto de mi mail. ¡Cercar al maldito topo de una vez! Iba a ser imposible hacer ni un movimiento de los miles que se necesitaban manteniéndolo todo en secreto entre tres personas y un investigador privado.

-Emmet tranquilo… No ha pasado nada del otro mundo. Solo he decidido que esto se acaba aquí y ahora. No quiero esperar más. Después de las vacaciones de navidad quiero comenzar a dar pasos en firme – le contesté intentando sonar seguro.

Noté los brazos de Bella envolviéndome y apoyando su barbilla en mis hombros.

-Ya, ya todo eso me parece magnifico… pero ¡Qué narices ha pasado! – insistió Emmet, pero esta vez no me pilló desprevenido y aparté el auricular evitando una sordera permanente antes de los cuarenta.

Bella se tensó a mí alrededor, poniéndose delante de mí.

-¿Qué le pasa? – me susurró tan bajito que le tuve que leer los labios para saber qué decía.

Le hice un gesto restándole importancia, pero conocía muy bien a los hermanos Swan para saber que no me los iba quitar de encima tan fácilmente.

-James me cabreó el otro día. La misma mierda de siempre y se me ha acabado la paciencia. ¿Contento? – le contesté dándole algo de información… en el fondo no era del todo mentira.

Lo escuché bufar al otro lado de la línea.

-Si quieres me paso por tu casa… O podrías venir aquí y le echamos un ojo. Iba a ir a casa de Bella, pero no me responde, supongo que se habrá ido a saber dónde. – me informó dejándome hecho una mierda por mentirle.

Miré la cara de Bella que estaba escuchando la conversación y no era mucho mejor.

-De hecho iba saliendo. Me pillas de milagro. – volví a mentirle.

-Bien. Mañana o el lunes a primera hora. Quiero todos los detalles. ¡Vamos a hundirlo, te lo prometo! – me dijo animado de nuevo.

-Es una promesa. – le contesté como siempre hacía.

Me sentía como un rastrero.

Emmet solo hacía que seguirme y apoyarme ciegamente en todo lo que había necesitado a lo largo del tiempo que hacía que nos conocíamos y yo le mentía sobre una de las cosas que más le importaban en la vida.

-Me siento fatal – escuché que me decía Bella sentada en la butaca que quedaba delante de la mía. – Hablaré con él… será lo mejor… Es solo que… es que todo va tan rápido… - balbuceó, claro síntoma que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Lo último que quería era que se pusiera nerviosa. Los nervios la bloqueaban y no quería eso esta mañana. No quería que nada le hiciera dudar, que nada la hiciera sentirse insegura. Nada. Hoy no. Ya tendríamos tiempo para preocupaciones.

-Ven – le dije haciendo que prácticamente volara a mis brazos. Nos acurrucamos los dos en la butaca. – Ahora nos vamos a olvidar de todo y de todo el mundo. Hoy es para nosotros y no quiero que nadie se cuele en nuestros pensamientos. Solo tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece? – le propuse mientras ella me miraba con esos enormes ojos color café.

-Una idea muy apetecible – me contestó con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-Y a ver qué te parece esto. Cogemos el coche. Te acerco hasta tu casa. Te pones algo cómodo y de abrigo – le fui recitando mientras ella escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía – Y me acompañas a un sitio. Creo que necesito tu consejo con una cosa…Algo pequeñito - acabé misteriosamente encendiendo una chispa en sus ojos.

¡Le encantaban las sorpresas! Era maravilloso ir descubriéndola.

-Hecho – aceptó sin dudarlo.

Casi no me deja ni vestirme. Había despertado su curiosidad y solo quería que nos fuéramos a dónde sea que la llevara.

Cuando aparqué delante de su casa, casi salta del asiento con el coche en marcha.

-¡No te bajes! No me fío que me acabes liando y no salgamos de mi apartamento hasta las tantas. Me cambio y bajo – y tal cual acabó, abrió la puerta y se esfumó sin dejarme ni decir palabra.

Así que aquí estaba, esperando en el coche mientras veía caer pequeños copos de nieve en el cristal del coche. La navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina… ¿Cómo la querría pasar Bella? Emmet siempre me habían explicado que eran unas fechas complicadas para su familia, así que esperaría a que se acercara un poco más para preguntarle. Espero que Ted hiciera que su tía se quedara a su lado.

-¡Ya he vuelto! – escuché que se anunciaba llena de energía.

Iba vestida con unos tejanos y botines. Con un gran abrigo, una bufanda y un gorro que prácticamente la escondían del mundo.

-¿Y cómo estoy seguro que estás debajo de ese montón de ropa? – Bromeé con ella mientras la veía sacarse capas de ropa hasta llegar a un jersey de lana.

\- Sabes… A pesar de mis años en Forks sigo siendo una chica de Arizona, no me llevo bien con el frío. – me dijo mientras tiraba al asiento de atrás toda la ropa que se había quitado.

-Mejor… Vas a necesitarlo allí dónde vamos. – le dije haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara más.

Fuimos conduciendo tranquilamente hasta las afueras. Llevaba el GPS puesto porque no sabía muy bien dónde nos dirigíamos.

-¿Estás seguro que sabes dónde vamos? Porque ese GPS está un poco loco. – me acusó Bella sospechosamente.

No tenía ni idea y además con la nieve era casi imposible orientarse, pero no era algo que fuera a admitir ante ella, o ante nadie. Edward Cullen no se perdía.

-Llegaremos. – le aseguré, aunque no estaba nada seguro.

Seguí las indicaciones de la máquina hasta que comencé a divisar la casa perdida en medio de campo. Si las fotos no fallaban era esa.

-¡Es ahí! – Exclamé aliviado de haberla encontrado.

-¿Una casa vieja en medio de la nada? – preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Ya verás – le dije mientras conducía hasta el parking de esa gran casa.

Me bajé a mirar a ver si había alguien, ya que me había presentado aquí de improviso por hacer sentir mejor a Bella y no me había parado ni a avisar.

Bella seguía poniéndose capas de ropa cuando una adorable mujer de mediana edad salió por la puerta.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo joven? – me preguntó.

Bella salió en ese momento del coche llegando corriendo hasta mí.

-Oh hacéis una pareja muy bonita – nos dijo haciéndonos sonreír, era la primera vez que alguien nos veía como tal… o que actuábamos como una… - Pero no os quedéis en la puerta, pasad y decirme en qué os puedo ayudar – nos ofreció haciéndose a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar.

La casa era adorable. Enorme. Se notaba que no hacía mucho tiempo había albergado a una gran familia.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y ella es Bella Swan – nos presenté a esa simpática mujer – Hemos venido porque su hijo Robert me ha dicho que tiene unos cachorros en adopción. – le expliqué a esa mujer que tan bien nos había atendido.

-¿Robert es su hijo? – Preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-El tercero de cinco varones. – le contestó orgullosa señalándolo de una foto antigua que tenía cerca. – Y sí tengo unos pequeños recién nacidos que buscan un hogar. Mi dulce Narcisa parió hace un mes y mi marido y yo no nos podemos hacer cargo de todos. Estamos mayores ya para cuidar de tanto perro – nos explicó. – Pero dejadme invitaros a un café para que entréis en calor. – se ofreció sin darnos oportunidad a negarnos yéndose a la cocina rauda.

-¿Un perro? ¿Quieres un perro? – me miró Bella cada vez más perpleja mientras nos acomodábamos en el viejo, pero acogedor, salón.

-No es para mí – le aclaré haciendo que su confusión aumentara más – Ted.

-¿Le vas a regalar un perro a Ted? – Volvió a cuestionarme.

-Para navidad. – le contesté y pude ver como su vena competitiva salía a relucir.

-¡Eso es trampa! – exclamó haciéndome reír.

El gran tío Edward ganaba la partida. Jasper y Bella no tenían nada que hacer.

-En serio Edward no puedes hacerlo. ¡Es un animal! Lo tendrá que cuidar y no es un objeto como otros regalos de navidad que cuando se cansa lo deja olvidado en el armario. ¡Ted tendrá que aprender a ser responsable de él! – me dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Lo será! – aseguré convencido. – ¿Lo has visto con el perro del vecino? ¿O con cualquier perro que se encuentra por la calle? Adora a los animales, el problema es que Rose es inflexible con el tema… - expliqué haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran de entendimiento.

-Emmet tiene miedo de llevarlo a casa él mismo… - dijo rodando los ojos.

-Exacto. Ted me confesó que va a ser lo único que pondrá en la carta a Santa Claus. – le confesé rendido ante las debilidades de mi sobrino y los planes de mi mejor amigo. – Tendrías que haber visto su carita suplicante y soñadora.

-Está bien… Pero negaré toda implicación en este plan. Tú y Emmet soportareis la ira de Rose solos. Yo estaré jugando con ese perro y Ted mientras tanto ajena a vuestra inminente muerte – me dijo con una sonrisa. _Pequeña bruja._

Margaret, que así había insistido que la llamáramos la madre de Robert, volvió con unas tazas de café y unas pastas. Nos estaba explicando cómo cuidar a los _Teckel_ cuando entró su marido.

-Mira Alfred esta adorable pareja quieren adoptar uno de nuestros bebés. Es para su sobrino. – le explicó al hombre que la miraba dulcemente.

-Eso es magnífico – exclamó saludándonos y sentándose con nosotros.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando con ellos hasta que nos llevaron a ver a los pequeños cachorros.

-¡Edward míralos son tan bonitos y pequeños! – dijo Bella rendida a esos pares de ojos que la miraban desde la cama en la que dormían acurrucados a su madre.

Se agachó hipnotizada por ellos. Tendríamos suerte si no salíamos de aquí con toda la camada a cuestas. Cogió a uno que se estaba saliendo de la caja que les hacía de lecho. Era marrón con las orejas colgando y unos ojos enormes. Me lo pasó, pero supe que había uno que había llamado su atención y hasta robado su corazón con solo una mirada.

Era marrón igual, quizás el más pequeño de todos y estaba a un lado de la caja. Era el último de sus hermanos y estaba tapado por todos los demás que eran más espabilados.

Lo cogió y se lo llevó al pecho dándole un suave beso en la cabeza mientras el cachorrito le lamía su mano. Se giró hacia mí con sus ojos llenos de amor. Le había robado completamente el corazón.

-Creo que ya hemos decidido – le dije con una sonrisa a Margaret que miraba a Bella afablemente.

-Tiene mucha suerte, es una mujer preciosa. Se nota que están muy enamorados...y que será una gran madre – me confesó a media voz la dulce mujer haciendo que mi mente volara.

 _Una niña de pelo moreno y sonrisa perfecta._

Pero por mucho que yo quisiera el mundo con Bella, tenía que ir a poco a poco. Ella misma me había confesado que todo iba muy rápido, y tenía razón. Además, era tan joven. Nuestras vidas no estaban en el mismo punto y eso era algo que no podía olvidar.

Era de las pocas cosas que me asustaban y me quitaban el sueño.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

Bueno, un capítulo un poco distendido como impass y, os confieso, queriendo alargar un poco la felicidad de estos dos jajaja

¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que se van acoplando bien y cada vez quedan menos cosas pendientes que solucionar. Muchos de vuestros comentarios mencionan a Emmet… parece anda siempre muy cerca… ¿Creéis que les dará tiempo de hablar con él? Jajajajaja

Como siempre, ya sabéis que espero vuestros comentarios gustosa de leer vuestras teorías ;)

La próxima actualización será el **viernes. **

Nos leemos en el próximo,

Saludos ;)


	24. ¿Con quién piensas que estás casado tú?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí os traigo el capítulo de viernes. Espero que os guste y que os ayude a comenzar bien el fin de semana.**

 **Me he divertido mucho leyendo vuestros comentarios con algunas teorías y me siguen emocionando las palabras tan bonitas que le dedicáis al fic. Sois un completo amor.** **¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO!**

 **Os dejo con Bella a ver si se confirma alguna de vuestras apuestas ;)**

 **.**

 **¿CON QUIÉN PIENSAS QUE ESTÁS CASADO TÚ?**

 **BPOV**

.

Siempre había pensado que no había nada peor que despertarte por el estridente sonido del despertador un lunes por la mañana, pero hoy había descubierto que sí que existía; el llanto de un cachorrito.

Me había resultado imposible separarme de ese bebé desde que nos lo llevamos de la casa de Margaret y Arthur. Edward propuso cuidar de él hasta navidad, pero me negué en rotundo. Esos ojitos negros me miraban _a mí_ con a amor, no a él, por muy sexy e irresistible que estuviera cuando lo cogía en brazos y jugaba con él.

Como resultado de mi autoimpuesto rol de cuidadora, habíamos pasado el fin de semana en mi apartamento. Al principio no me había ni planteado que Edward se quedara conmigo, de la misma manera que lo había hecho yo la noche anterior, simplemente surgió, de forma natural, como si lleváramos años haciéndolo. No dejaba de ser curioso ver a Edward moverse por mi diminuto apartamento con un cachorro detrás, siguiéndolo a todos lados. Después de estar en su piso, dónde podríamos haber pasado semanas sin vernos, estar en el mío era toda una experiencia de intimidad de pareja. Y a pesar de lo que podría parecer, no se le veía para nada incómodo. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Sin lugar a dudas, había sido un fin de semana diferente. Uno más.

Alentador.

Pero la burbuja se había petado en el momento en que cerré la puerta de casa esta mañana, dándole las llaves al viejo Sr. Collins para que vigilara al cachorrito. De camino al trabajo no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa. Esta vez no por encontrarme a Edward después de haber estado con él, como después de Acción de Gracias, sino por lo que me había contado que planeaba hacer con James y su empresa. No me podía sacar de encima la sensación extraña que todo esto era culpa mía. Que no debería estar haciendo. Yo con mi bocota lo había enredado todo.

Me alejé a paso ligero del calor, que me daban todos esos cuerpos apretados en un vagón de metro, al frío de las calles del mes de diciembre, haciendo que mis pensamientos catastrofistas se congelaran, visualizando únicamente las puertas del gran rascacielos como el resquicio de mi supervivencia.

¡Como odiaba el frío!

-¡Hooooola! – escuché la cantarina voz de Alice a mi lado. Llevaba dos cafés calientes haciendo que sus manos no se gangrenarán del frío como las mías estaban a punto de hacer – Toma. Era para Claudia, necesito que me repita unos _renders_ y la quería sobornar un poco, pero por tu cara, lo necesitas más.

-Ohh no hace falta, ahora me preparé uno en dirección – me negué aunque estaba a punto de suplicarle que, como mínimo, me dejara sostener un vaso y sentir algo de calor entre mis manos –

-Insisto. Además, la familia siempre va primero – reiteró guiñándome un ojo. Y esta vez no me pude resistir.

Con el calor que desprendía y el olor a café volvía a ser un poco más humana.

-Quería pasar esta tarde por tu casa para ver ese ser adorable cachorrito. Jasper está como loco buscando un regalo para Ted ahora – me comentó Alice mientras subíamos negando con la cabeza por la estúpida competición entre tíos - Y bueno… ya sabes para que me contarás…. Cosas… _cuñadita_ – dijo susurrando en mi oído mientras no podía ocultar una risa que era como unas campanas.

-No te has podido aguantar, ¿no? – le reclamé negando con la cabeza.

Desde que me había pillado en Acción de Gracias, estaba muriéndose de ganas de llamarme así. Ella misma lo había confesado.

A pesar de lo que Edward se pensaba, no habíamos salido tan indemnes de ese fin de semana. Aprovechándose de nuestro ensimismamiento mutuo, Alice parecía haber estado tomando nota de cada una de las miradas, frases y hasta respiraciones, me atrevería a aventurar, que Edward y yo habíamos hecho. Cuando insistió en ayudarme a arreglarme para la cena benéfica en el Club de Golf, me torturó cómo el mejor agente del FBI hasta que no tuve más remedio que confesar.

Admito, que había sido de mucha ayuda tener a alguien en quien confiar. Y a pesar de lo atolondrada que podía parecer a simple vista Alice, era una persona capaz de guardar un secreto hasta la tumba.

-Tengo que hablar con Emmet – le confesé triste.

Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría mi hermano.

Sabía que no era una persona injusta, pero tampoco era una persona razonable cuando se alteraba.

Y esto lo alteraría.

De hecho, yo tenía el don de crispar sus nervios con demasiada facilidad, así que era imposible evitar el desastre y no me parecía justo que Edward se lo dijese solo. Además, desde que le conté lo de Sam, sentía que Emmet querría que fuera yo quién se lo contara. Que le demostrara que confiaba en él y que no había sido un hecho puntual, fruto de la presión o la casualidad lo que me había hecho acudir a él para explicarle mis secretos. Que realmente nuestra relación era más estrecha. Que yo ponía, al fin, de mi parte para que lo fuera.

-Él lo entenderá. Al fin y al cabo, él hizo lo mismo – me contestó calmada Alice mientras nos acercábamos a su planta. En cuanto bajara la mujer del abrigo absurdamente colorido le tocaría a ella.

La campana sonó antes que le pudiera contestar. ¡Maldita tecnología supersónica!

-¡Hablamos luego! Y no te preocupes, encontraremos una solución – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa dejando un rápido beso en mi mejilla.

Subí hasta mi planta y llegué a mi lugar de trabajo con mi mente recreando las posibles reacciones de Emmet. Ninguna era mejor que la anterior.

Decidí olvidarme de todo, al fin y al cabo, estaba segura que lo que Edward y yo estábamos comenzando valía la pena defenderlo, en el caso que Emmet se pusiera intransigente. Y sino… Cogería a Ted y el cachorrito en brazos y le haría chantaje emocional. No había nadie que se resistiera a esas caritas.

-Buenos días – escuché la voz de Lauren. Sonaba hasta simpática.

Era raro, era demasiado pronto para que ella estuviera aquí.

Mis alarmas saltaron. Aquí había algo que no cuadraba. Simpática y trabajadora no eran adjetivos con los que nadie describiría a Lauren.

-Hola – me salió más como una pregunta que como un saludo, pero es que mis ojos simplemente no se creían lo que veían.

-He pensado que podría venir antes, así acabaré de preparar los cafés de la reunión pronto y podré comenzar con el trabajo… ya sabes se acerca navidad y lo mejor es aprovechar el tiempo. – me explicó demasiado amable.

Vale, definitivamente no me fiaba.

-Muy bien… Estaría bien que lo tuvieras en mente el resto del año. El trabajo no se va con Santa Claus. – le contesté un poco más mordaz de lo necesario y, sorprendentemente, no me contestó. Sin lugar a dudas, algo se traía entre manos.

Se dirigió a la sala dónde los repartidores del cátering dejaban las bandejas del desayuno como si no le hubiera dicho nada. Cuando pasó por delante del ascensor se cruzó con Edward que la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Venía con unos documentos en la mano. Obviamente, él llevaba aquí, como mínimo una hora. Al principio de comenzar a trabajar para él, me preocupaba que pensara que estaba llegando tarde a trabajar…. Muchos jefes esperan que te acoples a sus horarios inhumanos sin rechistar o pretender que tienes una vida fuera de las paredes de la empresa, pero Rose y Emmet me habían prohibido en rotundo aparecer antes de mi horario laboral por la empresa. _Simplemente lo harías peor. Eso aún lo encerraría más en la empresa._ Me había insistido mi cuñada cada vez que le había confesado mis miedos.

-¿La han abducido los extraterrestres este fin de semana? – bromeó Edward cuando llegó a mi mesa, dónde seguía mirando en dirección por dónde Lauren se había ido anonadada.

-Al parecer sí… Dice que quiere trabajar y todo. – le contesté aun perpleja, haciendo que Edward se riera con fuerzas.

-Aprovechemos esa resolución, pero Bella cuidado con ella. Quiero que caiga de una vez en alguna trampa. Sé que es ella quien pasa información, pero es demasiado cuidadosa… - me explicó en voz baja y un poco ofuscado. – Y… ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche la señorita? Déjame decirte que yo me he sentido muy solo sin nadie que me pateara – me preguntó sentándose en mi mesa, muy cerca de mí, aunque mantenía las distancias.

-¡Yo no doy patadas! – me defendí de las acusaciones completamente falsas – Y he pasado una noche muy buena, gracias. Acompañada de una preciosa bolita de pelo de ojos negros que me ha mimado, y desde luego, ni se queja de patadas ni ronca – le contesté divertida.

-Me acabaré poniendo celoso de un chucho – dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ahora, vete a hacer lo que quisiera que estabas haciendo que tengo que preparar todos los documentos para la reunión. – le apremié a irse y dejarme de entretener. - ¡Edward! – le insistí cuando vi que continuaba apoyado en mi escritorio contemplándome.

-Eres cruel conmigo, _pequeña. –_ se fue murmurando.

La reunión fue igual que cualquier otra a las que había asistido desde que llegué a trabajar en Cullen Hotels & Resorts. Me pasé, eso sí, toda la reunión mirando las tranquilas caras de los jefes de departamento. Ellos seguramente se pensaban que todo estaba bajo control, que lo más loco que iba a acabar con su paz iban a ser las estresantes fiestas navideñas… ¡Pero No! Porque su querido jefe estaba a punto de romper esa calma, en breve, con su nueva locura… Y yo, cada vez que lo pensaba, sudaba al pensar que yo había sido el agente catalizador de todo. Eso me pasa por enamorar al jefe y tener un hermano loco que le seguía en todas sus locuras.

¡Pobres seres inocentes!

Bueno, todos menos Richard. Él estaba metido en el ajo. El jefe del departamento legal tenía que ser.

-Bella –escuché la voz de Edward llamándome – Ya hemos acabado. –

Perfecto. Me había quedado ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos.

Todo el mundo estaba recogiendo sus cosas para volver a su rutina, pero Edward estaba pidiéndoles a sus hermanos y Emmet que lo acompañaran a su despacho. Algo me decía que Rose y Jasper se iban a enterar del plan de Edward en breve.

Una vez acomodados todos en el despacho de Edward estalló la guerra. Literalmente.

-¡Estás loco! – le gritó Rose a su hermano - ¿Por qué narices vamos a absorber la competencia? ¡Es peligroso! – continuó.

-Rose, tranquilízate y escúchame con la mente abierta – le insistió Edward con paciencia. – Pero baja la voz, no quiero que nadie, a parte de los que estamos aquí, se entere.

Rose respiró hondo varias veces mirando a los hombres que la rodeaban con incredulidad.

-Tú le apoyas – acusó a Emmet sin ápice de duda mientras seguía negando con la cabeza – ¿Y tú qué opinas de esta locura? – presionó a Jasper que aún no había mostrado su parecer.

Jasper se tomó su tiempo para responder, es más casi pensé que no había escuchado a su hermana gemela… o la estaba ignorando.

-Me parece arriesgado. – coincidió con su hermana – Pero, también, una gran oportunidad. Si conseguimos absorber Witherdale Hotels, dominaremos a parte de nuestra competencia en nuestro continente. Daremos una imagen fuerte frente a los demás. Y controlaremos, sin necesidad de inversión económica ni nuevas construcciones, parte del mercado asiático, dónde aún no estamos. Sería un gran movimiento. – acabó haciendo que Emmet y Edward respiraran un poco más tranquilos viendo que Jasper veía la parte positiva de esta locura.

-Necesitaremos algo más que esto si queremos tener éxito – insistió Rose señalando una carpeta con datos que le habían dado –

-Primero tenemos que encontrar al topo – recalcó Edward – Pondremos a trabajar a un equipo pequeño de empleados fieles, pero necesitamos una gran cantidad de mentes para tener todos los movimientos supervisados, hacer planes de viabilidad, estudios de mercado, toda esos papeleos y no lo podemos hacer si hay alguien filtrándole información a ese desgraciado. – Acabó enfadado.

Era algo que lo traía de cabeza desde hace meses. Todos sabíamos que era Lauren. Jenks la había pillado cenando con James, la información filtrada la podía haber conseguido perfectamente desde su posición, pero no había dado ningún maldito paso en falso.

-Le podríamos tender una trampa – dije en voz baja desde el sofá de lateral en el que estaba sentada viendo toda la escena.

-¿Cómo cuál? – me preguntó mi hermano que estaba a mi lado.

-Sabemos que quieren información. Seguramente, después de todo lo ocurrido estén más deseosos de atacarnos que nunca – dije sabiendo que Edward me entendería. A todos los demás les habíamos dicho que en la cena Edward y James habían intercambiado unas rencillas, ni una palabra de Irina – Jenks ha dicho que se podrían poner inhibidores para inutilizar el uso de móviles… Quizás si la información fuera lo suficiente sucosa para que necesitara enviarla inmediatamente se arriesgaría a usar el ordenador de la empresa… Los nervios quizás la traicionen- expliqué una idea un poco loca, pero la había improvisado sobre la marcha…

La verdad es que Lauren me había sorprendido. Nunca había tenido mucha fe en ella. Pensaba que se descubriría antes, que acabaría olvidándose de algo. Pero no.

No había podido filtrar nada desde hace meses, desde nuestro viaje a Seattle cuando Edward comenzó a sospechar que había un topo en la empresa, se habían cifrado parte de los archivos online. Poca gente podía acceder a ellos sin clave. Y Lauren no era una de esas personas. Así que entre la falta de noticas y los recientes acontecimientos, esperemos que estuvieran nerviosos y eso les lleve a cometer los errores que aún no habían tenido.

-¿Cómo de dispuesta estaría Alice a ayudarnos? – comentó con un brillo divertido en los ojos Rose.

…

¡No me puedo creer que haya aceptado voluntariamente!

Rose había decidido que lo mejor era ser creíbles y era demasiado sospechoso que Edward o yo nos dejáramos olvidados algún documento cerca de Lauren.

-Hasta un tonto se daría cuenta que hay alguna trampa y más cuando no la soportas. – había razonado Emmet intentándome convencer que el plan de su esposa era una gran opción.

Así que aquí estaba delante del _comunicator_ de la empresa. Alice y yo íbamos a hacer lo que tan bien se nos daba. Hacer saltar la alarma. Con la ayuda del jefe de seguridad ese informe llegaría al mail de Lauren y esperemos poder saber qué hace con esa información suculentamente falsa una vez esté en su buzón de entrada.

Admito que me había sentido un poco ofendida con que ninguno de los miembros que había en esa reunión, de los cuales cuatro eran familia, hubiese puesto en duda ese plan. Quiero decir, Jasper y Edward podrían haber mostrado un poco de vergüenza y defendernos, aunque sea un poco, y no apoyar a su hermana sin dudarlo ni un mísero instante.

Una cosa estaba clara y era que, independientemente de nuestra inminente actuación, tanta reunión de los socios mayoritarios y de Robert en el despacho de Edward había llamado la atención de Lauren.

Recibí un Whatsapp de Alice.

" _Tengo veinte minutos libres. Vamos a hacer saltar la alarma, Darling"_

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** ¡Mayday! ¡Mayday!

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** ¿Qué te pasa ahora? Dime que no te has tirado el café por encima de tu falda nueva (de no sé qué cara marca) y quieres vaya a comprarte una nueva.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** En serio, Bella tienes que superar eso. Era una _puta_ urgencia. Y una necesidad vital. Pero no, no era de eso de lo que te quería hablar ¬¬ ¿Es cierto que Edward se va a asociar con los Julian para expandirse en el mercado Europeo?

Por mucho que quisiera no lo hubiera hecho mejor. Desde que teníamos la lista en nuestro poder sabíamos que no sólo insultos o palabras sexuales hacían saltar la dichosa alarma, sino también los nombres de las empresas de la competencia o acciones empresariales. Así que con solo ese mensaje tendríamos suficiente, pero sería mejor añadir algo más para aumentar nuestras posibilidades.

 _Y Bella permíteme que insista… ¿¡Era innecesario que el de seguridad sepa que fui enseñando el culo medio día?! Me debes un margarita por eso._

Me reí mientras leía el Whatsapp paralelo de Alice.

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** Información confidencial.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** Pero a tu amiga no se la ocultarías… Lo pregunto por pura formación… ya sabes me debo a mi trabajo y la información es poder.

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** Digamos que no puedo decir nada… pero si fuera tú no consideraría una pérdida de tiempo ese tipo de "formación".

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** Por cierto, habrás notado, y si no déjame que te ilumine, al más que perfecto becario que ha entrado en recursos humanos. Bella me apuesto que tiene el six-pack más perfecto de este planeta.

¿Qué hacía Alice? Se le había parado la neurona, definitivamente.

Cogí el móvil para escribirle.

 _¿¡QUÉ HACES?!_

No tardó mucho en contestarme.

 _Divertirme. Quieren hacer saltar la alarma… vale. Hecho. Nadie nos ha dicho cuando debemos parar._

Estaba loca. Pero confieso que me gustaba su idea. Llevaba muchos meses aquí con esa intención rondando en mi cabeza. Alice y yo ideábamos planes absurdos para hacerla saltar una y otra vez, que aunque nunca los llevábamos a cabo, pero nos alegraban nuestros after-work con la ayuda fiel de nuestros margaritas. Además, Edward estaba más que avisado, pensé divertida justo antes de contestar a Alice.

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** ¿Te refieres a Nathan? Es todo un caballero. Me lo encontré el otro día en la fotocopiadora de dirección perdido.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** ¿Y cuándo pensabas compartir esa información? Isabella Swan me siento ofendida por tu poca dedicación al _sexappeal_ de esta oficina.

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** Tiene novia. Me enseñó hasta una foto.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** ¡Ja! Y yo, y eso no me impide apreciar la belleza de su cuerpo. ¡En serio, tú lo has visto de cerca, lo has tenido que notar!

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** ¡Estás fatal!

Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar y antes de mirar la pantalla sabía quién era el emisor.

"¡ _Oh vamos Bella! Pon de tu parte. Edward Cullen se merece sufrir un poco de vez en cuando. En el olimpo de los dioses Cullen no tiene muchas ocasiones para ponerse celosos"_

Loca. De remate. Ya me decía el tío Charlie que tenía un don para atraer a locos a mí alrededor…

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** Eso es un sí. ¡Cuenta! ¿A qué huele?

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** Al paraíso. Y sí, estoy segura que si tienes paciencia suficiente para remontarte a su antepasado encontrarías a algún Dios Nórdico como Thor u Odin.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** ¡Lo sabía!

No hablamos mucho más, al fin y al cabo, teníamos trabajo que hacer.

Edward seguía reunido constantemente con sus hermanos o demás directivos. Sin lugar a dudas era un día atareado. Ahora estaba con Rose, que sin lugar a dudas era la que más desconfianza tenía en el plan de su hermano y su marido.

Había pasado casi una hora y media de nuestro pequeño numerito en chat cuando vi que una llegaba un mail a mi buzón.

Eran los de seguridad.

Al parecer, según Rose, lo mejor sería enviar el e-mail a todo el departamento de Dirección por error, para hacerlo más creíble. Y si no me equivoca, habían hecho bien su trabajo, haciendo un _responder a todos_ a un email de hace unas semanas sobre nuevos sistemas de seguridad de la empresa.

Lo abrí por pura curiosidad. Había sufrido los avisos de Rose y Edward, pero nunca había podido leer uno.

 _Señor Cullen._

 _Le avisamos que se ha detectado un aviso del sistema de seguridad del comunicator de la Señorita Isabella Swan y la Señorita Alice Brandon (interiorismo). Procedemos a adjuntarle la conversación que ha infringido las normas._

 _Atentamente._

 _Sr. David Coates. Jefe de seguridad de Cullen Hotels & Resorts Entreprise. _

Y efectivamente, adjuntado estaba la transcripción con las palabras señaladas en rojo y otras en amarillo. ¿Había un código de colores también? Sin lugar a dudas esta gente se ganaba el sueldo.

Según me habían explicado varias veces Rose y Edward solo se envían a los jefes de departamento aquellas conversaciones que se consideraban susceptibles de ser un ataque a la seguridad de la empresa, las demás se eliminaban.

Comprobé mi teléfono y se había convertido en un pisapapeles muy caro. Estaba completamente inutilizado gracias a los inhibidores que estarían activos veinticuatro horas.

Bien, todo había ido rodado, solo quedaba que Lauren picara el anzuelo.

La tarde continuó pasando llena de trabajo. Era un no parar tanto de papeles oficiales como de los _no oficiales_ que se habían comenzado a mover después de la reunión de todos los Cullen, dónde habían acordado tirar adelante con los planes de Edward para acabar con James.

-Bella puedes venir un momento – escuché la voz de Edward por el interfono que nos comunicaba.

-Claro – le contesté con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Era extraño recordar lo mucho que me había llegado a molestar sus demandas a través de este aparato. Más de una vez había estado muy tentada a estrellarlo, y lo peor de todo, era que tenía la sospecha que él siempre lo había sabido y lo hacía adrede para pasar un buen rato a mi costa.

La oficina se iba quedando vacía. No era que desde mi apartado cubículo viese mucho, pero sí veía las puertas del ascensor, eran las puertas a la libertad de nuestro día a día y estaban muy transitadas en estos instantes. Vi que Lauren se iba también. Bueno, supongo que la suerte estaba echada. Cada vez tenía más dudas que hubiera caído en la trampa. El plan era peregrino y ella llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo prudente para ahora caer tan fácilmente.

Entré al despacho de mi jefe, y ahora pareja… por raro que sonase, así nos había llamado Edward, sin tocar a la puerta. Hacía ya mucho que no lo hacía. Todo había cambiado tanto.

Edward levantó la vista de su ordenador relajando el rostro cuando me vio aparecer. Había sido una locura de día. Un ir y venir de personas, documentos, llamadas nos habían tenido en tensión toda la jornada laboral y esto no había hecho más que comenzar.

Lo miré con ganas de convencerlo de volver a su enorme piso, o al mío diminuto, y perdernos en nuestras sabanas, solo rendidos a nuestras caricias y no al dolor de cabeza que nos producían estas paredes.

-Ven aquí, _pequeña_ – me pidió mientras se levantaba y dirigía al sofá que tenía en un lateral dónde me reuní con él y su esencia de nuevo.

-Mmmm – ronroneé cuando estuve en sus brazos, medio tumbada en el cómodo sofá – Ni te imaginas las ganas que tenía de que se acabara el día.

-Créeme llevo pensando desde que he llegado esta mañana en irme. Tú y yo solos en una habitación… - dijo mientras me dejaba unos suaves besos por mi cuello.

-Así que el jefe se quiere escabullir de sus obligaciones – le contesté divertida mientras me giraba para encararlo y besarlo como llevaba horas muriéndome de ganas de hacer.

-Ni te lo imaginas – me contestó antes de devorarme con sus labios.

Como siempre que nuestros labios y nuestra piel se tocaban o nuestras miradas conectaban saltó la chispa. Era imposible hacer nada para calmar el calor y la pasión que inundaban mi cuerpo. Solo él podía hacerlo.

Me acomodé para estar un poco más cerca de él cuando mi mundo se paró.

-Edward no te lo vas a creer… – escuchamos la estridente voz de Emmet interrumpir en el despacho callándose en seco al vernos.

Nos separamos como si nuestro contacto, de repente, nos quemara.

No quería mirar, así que hice lo más maduro que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Cerrar los ojos.

No quería ver la decepción en la cara de Emmet. No quería abrir los ojos y que viera el miedo que tenía por haberme metido en medio de su amistad con Edward. No quería que Emmet se enterara así ¡Ostras! ¡Así no!

Ni él se lo merecía y nosotros tampoco. Parecía que nos estuviéramos ocultando, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, cuando desde hace mucho tiempo esto era de las únicas cosas en mi vida que se sentían bien. Condenadamente bien.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y tanto Edward como mi hermano me observan en un tenso silencio.

-Emmet – dije con la voz débil después de coger aire. –

-¿Emmet? Es lo único que me piensas decir después de esto – exclamó señalándonos negando con su cabeza.

-Déjanos explicarte – interrumpió Edward supongo que al ver mi cara de sorpresa por la reacción de mi hermano.

Vale, no me esperaba que nos abrazara y nos invitara a una copa cuando se enterara. Emmet siempre ha tendido a exagerar cuando de mi vida privada se trataba, pero esa cara de enfado que estaba poniendo estaba un poco de más.

¿Se estaba enfadando? Porque yo también lo estaba haciendo y eso no era bueno.

-¿Explicarme? ¡Es una niña Edward! – le chilló a su amigo haciéndome enfadar.

-¿Una niña? ¡Emmet Swan dejé de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo! Y no voy a permitir que nadie nos chille ni nos juzgue. Sería mejor que nos dejaras explicarnos, pero si no vas a ser razonable, deberías irte y hablaremos cuando vuelvas a ser civilizado y recuerdes que a quien tienes delante es a tu hermana y tu mejor amigo, no a unos animales. – le dije enfadada levantándome para encararlo.

Hablaba en serio. No iba a permitir que nadie nos juzgara como si fuera algo malo lo que hacíamos. Bastantes recelos habíamos tenido al principio para permitir que alguien se atreviera a añadir más temores a nuestras conciencias.

Catorce años de diferencia entre dos adultos era mucho, pero no un salto insalvable ni nada por lo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Solo quería dejarte esto que ha enviado Jenks. Lauren le ha reenviado el correo a James. Al parecer están desesperados por información después que… Bella e Irina tuvieran un altercado en la fiesta. James no parece muy contento contigo, hermanita. – nos explicó crípticamente Emmet.

Magnifico. ¿Cómo de jodidos estábamos?

No solo nos pillaba con las manos en la masa, sino que se acababa de enterar que Edward les había mentido con lo de la fiesta… ¡Genial! Simplemente genial.

-Emmet todo tiene una explicación. Siéntate y hablemos – volvió a intentar razonar Edward. Al menos él se mantenía coherente, porque Emmet y yo nos habíamos retroalimentado mutuamente nuestro enfado.

-Ahora solo quiero que me digas si le dijo a Robert que vaya preparando el despido. – le contestó mi hermano tozudo.

-¡Emmet deja de ser un troglodita intransigente! – Le reclamé yendo hasta él para coger la maldita carpeta que aún mantenía en el aire para que la cogiéramos.

Y le pegué en el brazo con ella lo más fuerte que me permitieron esas blandengues hojas de papel.

Porque había conseguido enfadarme con esa actitud tan poco abierta.

Porque me estaba haciendo daño con sus gritos.

Porque estaba haciendo daño a Edward con su negativa.

Porque nos estaba juzgando.

Noté los brazos de Edward rodeándome la cintura y separándome de mi hermano, a quién continuaba pegándole con la carpeta que había quedado completamente arrugada.

-Vamos a relajarnos todos – volvió a mantener la calma Edward.

A Emmet se le fue la vista a mi cintura dónde Edward me mantenía sujeta, supongo que con miedo a que volviera a ensañarme con mi hermano y esta vez buscara algo más contundente entre todas las cosas que tenía en el despacho para hacerlo entrar en razón. O para quitar esa cara agriada y dejarme explicarme.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Rose entrando en el despacho de Edward.

¡Dios mío! Solo faltaban Jasper y Alice y estaría toda la familia completa.

-Aparentemente Edward y Bella se dedican a morrearse en el sofá del despacho cuando se piensan que no queda nadie en la empresa – le explicó Emmet en un tono mordaz que me desesperó.

Intenté soltarme de los brazos de Edward, pero estaba atento y no pude escaparme ni un milímetro de sus fuertes brazos.

-¡Eres un hipócrita! ¿Con quién narices piensas que estás casado tú? Con una prima lejana de Edward ¡No! ¡Con su hermana!– le acusé, pero no podía sonar muy contundente cuando Edward me tenía apartada y no me soltaba.

-¡Calmaros los dos! –escuché la voz firme de Rose cortar la batalla de miradas que estábamos teniendo mi hermano y yo. – Os vais a relajar, pero sobretodo os vais a callar. No quiero escuchar más tonterías. Sois unos impulsivos y deberíais saber que funcionáis mejor cuando se os pasa el subidón. Ahora, los dos os vais a ir a dónde sea que queráis y esta noche, cenaremos en mi casa y este asunto quedará arreglado. Sin gritos – impuso Rose su ley, mirándonos desafiante, haciendo que no tuviéramos valor para contradecirla.

Se llevó a Emmet del despacho haciendo que todo el enfado que había sentido hace un rato se volviera desolación.

Me volví a sentar en el sofá con Edward a mi lado. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros acercándome a él.

-Entrará en razón… simplemente necesita un tiempo – me dijo besando mi cabeza. Seguía tranquilo.

No tenía ni idea si era porque conocía a Emmet y estaba seguro de que sus o solo quería relajarme.

-Y tú, también. – dijo suavemente –

Supongo que tenía razón. Tanto Emmet como yo nos habíamos ido alterando haciendo imposible una conversación decente. Necesitaba respirar e ir a esa cena con los nervios templados.

Cabeceé en asentimiento.

-Voy a ir al gimnasio. Unos golpes al saco me ayudaran a descargar tensiones y después me pasaré por casa a ver como estar el cachorrito. – anuncié a Edward y sentí como soltaba el aire.

Supongo que tenía dos locos alterados de los que ocuparse en estos momentos.

-Voy contigo. – dijo tirando de nosotros hasta estar apoyados en el sofá.

Supongo que podríamos estar un rato más así y olvidarnos de la realidad.

Solo un poco más en sus brazos.

Él y yo.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¡Taxaaaaaan! Pues ya se ha enterado Emmet. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Era lo que os esperabais? Una cosa está clara y es que estos Swan solo se necesitan a ellos dos para hacer estallar una guerra.**

 **Algunas me preguntáis sobre cuántos capítulos quedan para acabar el FIC. Estoy organizando el final de la trama y viendo como distribuyo (y ordeno jajaja) mis ideas. Supongo que en unos días os podré decir más. Aun no me decido entre varias opciones. En cuanto sepa más os informaré como hizo con las otras dos historias.**

 **La próxima actualización será el** **martes.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	25. Outtake: Troglodita intransigente

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **¡SORPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESA!**

 **Os confieso que no sé por qué me estoy metiendo en este capítulo. Ando bastante justa de tiempo y tendría que estar escribiendo como una loca la historia, pero después de los capítulos anteriores consideré necesario parar, volver atrás (de los capítulos que tenía escritos y que leeréis en breve) y entender un poco a Emmet.**

 **Es un capítulo corto y sorpresa, pero espero que os guste ;)**

 **.**

 **OUTTAKE: TROGLODITA INTRANSIGENTE.**

 **EMMET POV**

 **.**

Había decidido ir a correr. Eso me ayudaría con la frustración. Aunque lo que de verdad quería era ir a darle unos golpes a un saco de boxeo, pero seguramente Bella hubiera optado por esa opción y lo último que quería era encontrármela mientras descargábamos tensión los dos. Eso no acabaría bien. Me había dicho varias veces lo bien que se sentía después de una sesión de entrenamiento. Tantas veces me lo había repetido que había conseguido creerme la necesidad de volver a retomar mi antiguo _hobbie,_ pero hoy no era el día. Si me veía aparecer por el gimnasio se tiraría a mí yugular hasta noquearme.

Me reí de ese pensamiento mientras entraba a casa y hacía unos estiramientos en la puerta de atrás.

Estaba evitando entrar. Lo sabía. Alargando lo inevitable. Entrar y encontrarme con la cara de mi querida Rosie con ganas de patearme el trasero por ser un insensible con mi hermana.

Sin ninguna duda, las mujeres de mi vida eran de temer.

Bella volvió a mi cabeza, aunque desde las cinco y cinco de esta tarde no me había abandonado.

Ella encima de Edward besándose como si lo necesitara tanto como el aire.

¡Oh por dios! ¡Maldita imagen! Mis dulces ojos no necesitaban verlos así. No. Nunca. ¡Bella es una niña!

 _Mi niña._

Le había cambiado los pañales. Enseñado a andar. A nadar. Ir en bici. Dormía con ella cuando se le caía un diente porque tenía miedo a que se le cayera de debajo a almohada de tanto como se movía y que el Ratoncito Pérez pasara de largo. Todo.

 _Mi niña._

La verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo que ya no era una niña. Había crecido y tenía una vida. Era normal que hubiera hombres en ella y hasta era normal que Edward se hubiera fijado en ella. ¡Tendría que ser un imbécil con un gusto pésimo para no darse cuenta que Bella era preciosa! Y el muy cabrón tenía buen gusto para las mujeres… Excepto con la loca de Irina. El problema era que había sufrido demasiado con lo que le había hecho el malnacido de Sam. Hacía muy poco tiempo que le habían dejado el corazón hecho pedazos… Yo solo quería protegerla. Proteger su corazón que tantos golpes se había llevado desde que era una niña.

Cuando Bella me contó lo que le hizo ese imbécil de su exjefe llamé al tío Charlie. Su voz entrecortada cuando le obligué a contarme qué había pasado todos esos meses me hizo darme cuenta de lo rota que había estado mi hermana. Nuestro viaje a Forks lo confirmó. Y aun no confío en nadie que se atreva a querer llegar de nuevo a su vida.

¡Maldito Cullen!

Que le costaba esperarse un poco. Darle tiempo a sanar. A vivir.

-Piensas estar mucho más rato estirando o vas a entrar de una puñetera vez a casa – escuché la voz de Rose desde la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio en el que me encontraba.

La observé y si me fijaba aun podía ver a esa chica de dieciocho años que llegó perdida el primer día de universidad a nuestro piso.

Edward y yo habíamos decidido dejar ese año el campus y alquilarnos un apartamento por nuestra cuenta. Rose vino poco después de acabar sus primeras presentaciones y venía enfadada con Edward… Poco después aprendería que eso era, casi, un estado natura en ellos. Por olvidarse de ella para tomar un café como habían acordado. En vez de dejarlo pasar, se había recorrido todas esas calles que no conocía, hasta a nuestro apartamento y enfrentarse a su hermano mayor.

No fue amor a primera vista, pero sin ninguna duda me deslumbró y llamó, lo suficiente mi atención, con su carácter, para no querer perderla de vista durante mucho rato. Al menos era una gran aliada contra su hermano. Poco a poco, fue animándose a venir más con nosotros. Fiestas, barbacoas, incluso jornadas maratonianas de estudio, haciendo que descubriera una mujer espectacular. Era graciosa, inteligente y su carácter me ponía a mil. Un día decidí armarme de valor y pedirle una cita. Ella y yo solos. Con Rose nunca podías adivinar la respuesta. Te podía decir que sí con una sonrisa que haría derretirse todo el Polo Norte o te podía dar una respuesta tan glacial que no te atreverías a acercarte nunca más a ella.

-¡Emmet! ¡¿Te estás haciendo el sordo?! – me insistió Rose con apuro en su voz. Más me valía contestarle. - ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? – me preguntó desesperada cuando me acerqué a ella para saludarla.

-En el día que te invite a salir por primera vez – le dije dulcemente mientras dejaba un beso en sus labios.

-Ohhh estabas tan nervioso – me contestó riéndose.

-Eras letal… como para no estarlo – continué bromeando con ella intentándola abrazar, pero se apartó como un rayo.

-Yo, a diferencia de ti, ya me he duchado así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí sudado – me advirtió con el mismo tono que usaba con Ted cuando le avisaba que se comiera la col - ¡Emmet te pediré el divorcio como no subas ahora mismo a ducharte! – me chilló mientras corría al otro lado de la isla de la cocina para resguardarse de mí que corría detrás de ella.

Solté una carcajada sincera. Al menos después de todo este embrollo en el que me había metido con Bella, Rose conseguía hacerme olvidar mis preocupaciones.

-Está bien… Está bien… - dije resignado mientras me iba hacía la puerta.

Cuando Rose se despistó volví corriendo a ella y la abracé por la espalda. Dejé un rápido beso en su mejilla y hui antes de sufrir las consecuencias. Cuando estaba alcanzando las escaleras escuché.

-¡Emmet Swan eres la persona más irritante del planeta! – gruñó.

Mi ducha no fue todo lo tranquila que debería haber sido, pero al menos tampoco le había dado muchas vueltas a la cabeza gracias a mi querido hijo.

Ted llevaba semanas dándole vueltas, y molestando a todo el mundo, con qué era lo que iba a pedir para navidad. Este año se había empeñado en poner un regalo para todos los miembros de la familia en la lista, haciendo que el drama de todas navidades de escoger regalos se volviera, prácticamente, un camino eterno. Más bien, una penitencia eterna.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá dice que no puedo pedir una máquina para lanzar pelotas de baseball! – me chilló mi hijo desde el otro lado de la puerta. – ¡Dice que solo la quieres para hacer puntería con las palomas! – volvió a gritar haciéndome reír por las ocurrencias de mi mujer y la poca capacidad de Ted de guardar un secreto.

Acabé de afeitarme y salí.

Encontré a Ted estirado en nuestra cama. Era muy grande para él, pero la tenía tan llena de cosas que parecía diminuta.

Nuestra impoluta habitación parecía una zona de guerra. Me iba a costar una eternidad arreglarlo todo, pero así era Ted. No podía estar en una cama quieto. Daba igual que durmiese o estuviera tumbado despierto, todo acababa revuelto y las sabanas entre sus piernas… como ahora… ¿Cómo narices había acabado el cobertor de la cama como si fuera una liana entre las pequeñas piernas de ese renacuajo? Solo conocía a una persona en este planeta que le pasara lo mismo. Bella.

-¡Papáááá! ¡Mamá tampoco me deja pedirte el dron! – sonreí imitando en voz baja lo que vendría a continuación. _Dice que solo lo quieres para…_ Llevábamos así casi quince minutos - ¡Dice que solo lo quieres para espiar a los vecinos! – me reí y él se giró con esa sonrisa destartalada que le había quedado después de romperse parte de sus paletas superiores.

Fui hasta él y lo levanté tirándolo por los aires. Ya comenzaba a pesar más, pero aun podía hacerlo sin tener ciática durante dos semanas, así que pensaba aprovechar hasta que ese día llegara. El día que dejara de ser un niño.

De la misma manera que Bella lo había dejado de ser. Pensé.

Su risa contagiosa me devolvió a la realidad.

-Parece que tendremos que buscar alguna otra cosa que a tu madre le parezca bien – le dije dejándolo en la cama cuidando de no aplastar ninguno de sus papeles de navidad.

¡Otra tarde buscando por todas las papelerías de Chicago y me cortaría las venas!

-Y ahora recoge todo este desastre antes que tu madre venga y te lo tire todo – le ordené mientras me iba a nuestro vestidor a cambiarme para la cena.

Me sentía algo extraño. Muy extraño, a decir verdad.

Que Bella o Edward, o incluso los dos, vinieran a casa nunca había sido motivo de nervios. Todo lo contrario, había pocas cosas con las que disfrutara más. Edward era mi mejor amigo y estar con él era divertido. Nadie se cansa de estar con alguien con el que tienes tantas cosas en común y has vivido tantas experiencias…. Y Bella. Nunca me cansaría de estar tiempo con esa loquita. Pero hoy todo era tenso y buena parte de esa tensión era culpa mía y de mi impulsividad.

No había reaccionado muy bien a encontrarme a Bella y Edward enganchados como lapas. Mi cabeza no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

¿Desde cuándo estaban juntos?

¿Iban en serio o era algo pasajero?

¿Cuándo pensaban contarme que estaban juntos?

Bella me había acusado a mí de querer juzgarlos como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo, pero acaso no hacían ellos lo mismo manteniéndolo en secreto. No entendía como Bella y Edward lo hacían y más después de lo que Bella había sufrido por los secretos en las relaciones y todos los murmullos que eso le había causado por parte de sus excompañeros de trabajo. ¡No iba a consentir que ella volviera a pasar por algo así! Y si me tenía que encarar con Edward lo haría.

Pero, sobre todo, estaba asustado.

Tenía miedo que no saliera bien y que los corazones de dos de las personas a las que más quería en este jodido mundo pagaran el precio. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que los dos fueran felices…Nunca me había planteado que esa felicidad viniera con ellos dos juntos, pero era lo que quería. Lamentablemente, tenían más cosas en contra que a favor.

-Nunca te había visto tan preocupado por escoger camiseta. – escuché que me decía Rose.

Al girarme la vi apoyada en la puerta del vestidor analizándome con la mirada como solo ella sabía hacer.

¡Juraría que tenía una máquina de rayos laser dentro de esas órbitas azul turquesa!

-La he cagado con ella. Me va a sacar hasta los ojos cuando llegue – le dije rindiéndome a la evidencia.

Era lo que más miedo me daba de todo este caos.

Bella.

Que ella saliera herida de cualquier manera.

Y me temía que yo, esta tarde, había sido el primero que lo había hecho.

Rose sonrió tiernamente… como cuando Ted le dice que hay monstruos en la cama sólo para dormir acurrucado a ella.

-Es probable, pero los dos sabemos que yo no dejaré que te pase nada – dijo viniendo hasta mí para abrazarme.

Todo era mejor ahora.

-Tengo miedo que esto les explote en la cara. Son muy importantes para mí para ver como sufren – confesé a mi mujer que ahora estaba cogiendo una camiseta para que me pusiera.

Salió del vestidor y fue para nuestra habitación, que aunque seguía desordenada, no había rastro de nuestro hijo y sus papeles.

Lo miré confundido.

-Lo he enviado a recoger los catálogos de juguetes del comedor – me explicó rodando los ojos.

La vena navideña de nuestro hijo nos estaba comenzando a superar.

-Emmet – me llamó Rose sentándose en la cama. Fui a su lado – No puedes reaccionar así. Entiende que si ellos quieren estar juntos ¿Quién eres tú para hacer el drama? Esto no es el siglo XV. – intentó razonar conmigo mi mujer.

-Lo sé… pero… han sufrido tanto los dos… Bella con el condenado ese y, no sé, su vida no ha sido fácil. Yo solo quería que en Chicago… que ahora que yo estaba con ella para protegerla, su vida fuera…Una vida normal, solo eso – intenté explicarle lo que sentía – Y tu hermano… Él ha tenido muchas mujeres en su cama, pero ninguna que se preocupe por él y lo quiera… él también se lo merece….

-¿Y no has pensado que quizás ellos encuentren la felicidad, que tú quieres para ellos, _juntos_? – me preguntó en tono lento. Como si me estuviera revelando la verdad más sencilla del mundo –

-Rose. Bella tiene veintidós años y tu hermano treinta seis – insistí.

Esta vez no me contestó. Se limitó a levantar los hombros no entendiendo mi razonamiento.

-No están en el mismo punto de la vida. Bella acaba de salir de la universidad. Está construyendo su vida. Edward ya la tiene hecha. Ya sabe quién es y a dónde quiere ir. Mi hermana… Ella…Es una niña. – le expliqué ofuscado.

-No te confundas, mi amor. Bella es _tú_ niña, pero no es una niña. – Matizó – Nadie más la ve así, ni siquiera ella misma. Además, ella nunca lo ha sido. Ella tuvo que madurar mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros. – puntualizó Rose.

Supongo que tenía razón. Bella siempre ha sido muy madura para su edad. Siempre he sido consciente que todos los cambios que había tenido que superar cuando se mudó a Forks, por la muerte de nuestros padres, le habían forjado su carácter independiente y fuerte.

-La diferencia sigue estando. ¡Y me dan igual los números! Me preocupa mucho más que se acaben dando cuenta que no quieren lo mismo… En cosas importantes. Que sus tiempos no coincidan. Piensa en las cosas que querías hacer con tu vida cuando tenías veintidós años y las que quieres hacer ahora, Rose. ¡Nuestras prioridades no eran las mismas! – le expliqué - ¿Cómo las van a compatibilizar? ¡Sin que de aquí unos años, si siguen juntos, miren la vista atrás y no se arrepientan! ¡O como lo van a hacer sin pelearse! O mil cosas más…

Rose se quedó callada pensando.

-Tonto – me dijo al cabo de un rato uniendo nuestras frentes – Estás preocupado por los dos y no tienes otra forma de demostrárselo que chillándoles – sentenció con una sonrisa - ¡Vamos a tener que mejorar esa técnica! – dijo separándose un poco y riendo – Emmet tienes que entender que eso es algo que no se puede predecir. Tienes que confiar que ellos lo sabrán llevar. Cada pareja tiene sus problemas y saber adaptarse a sus diferencias de edad será el suyo. Lo que no puedes hacer es señalar y atacar su debilidad. ¡Tienes que apoyarlos! Y comportándote como un troglodita intransigente solo conseguirás que se separen de ti. Especialmente, Bella. – me regañó Rose.

Escuchamos el timbre de la puerta. Ya habían llegado.

-Piénsalo bien. Cálmate. Yo los entretendré, pero cuando bajes decide quién quieres ser para ellos a partir de ahora. La persona a la que tendrán a su lado o la persona de la que huirán. Eres muy importante para los dos, y ellos para ti, no seas un necio. – sentenció Rose, dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Os confieso que no tenía escrito este capítulo. Iba a subir directamente el siguiente que es un EPOV, pero se me ocurrió que sería interesante saber un poco de lo que le pasa a Emmet por la cabeza.**

 **Espero que os guste y que hagáis vuestras apuestas sobre cómo decidirá comportarse. ¿Creéis que Bella le sacara los ojos o se comportará? O mejor dicho, se comportaran ambos.**

 **Ya sabéis de otras veces que los outtakes yo no los contemplo como capítulos normales, así que son al margen de los dos capítulos semanales.**

 **Si los tiempos me dejan los siguientes capítulos serán MIERCÓLES Y VIERNES (o sábado por la mañana, depende de cuando pueda subirlo). **

**Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	26. Todos somos aprendices

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Antes de nada** **MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos vuestros mensajes y apoyo** **en el outtake del lunes. No soy mucho de subir outtakes, porque no siempre interesan o ayudan a la trama, pero creo que Emmet es un personaje lo suficiente importante en la historia de Bella &Edward como para dedicarle su espacio de vez en cuando. **

**Ahora sí llega el momento de la cena. Espero que os guste.**

 **Por cierto, os espero al final del fic que os traigo noticias sobre la historia.**

 **.**

 **TODOS SOMOS APRENDICES**

 **EPOV**

.

Noté un mordisco en mi mano.

El futuro perro de Ted me acababa de morder. Bella lo estaba mimando demasiado, por mucho que lo negara, y desde que había llegado a esta casa solo quería tener a alguien pendiente de él. Me había costado mucho empujar a Bella a la ducha para que se cambiara para ir a casa de su hermano a cenar.

Cogí al cachorro con una mano y lo apoyé en mi pecho, mientras la esperaba estirado en el sofá. Jugué un rato con él mientras pensaba en la locura que habían formado Emmet y Bella esta tarde.

No sabía quién de los dos se había enfadado más. Eran tal para cual.

Sabía que Emmet reaccionaría así. Se ofuscaría. Diría alguna barbaridad. Se iría más enfadado de lo que había llegado y acabaría volviendo relajado para escuchar lo que quisiéramos decirle. Pero si añadías a Bella a la ecuación, todo saltaba por los aires en una décima de segundo. Eran iguales y ninguno de los dos atendía a razones cuando perdían los nervios.

Bufé recordando a los dos discutiendo en mi despacho.

Debí bufar demasiado alto porque el pequeño perro sin nombre dejó de jugar con mi dedo y dio un bote.

-¿Cuándo te van a poner nombre a ti? Ehh, pequeñín – le pregunté al perro levantándolo en el aire haciendo que mirara a los lados de mi mano asustado. Supongo que para un perro de su tamaño era como precipitarse al vacío.

Bella se negaba a ponerle nombre. Decía que era algo que debía de hacer Ted, pero sospechaba que era porque no quería encariñarse más con él. Como lo hiciera mucho más, el día de navidad le sería imposible entregárselo a nuestro sobrino. Tendríamos que haber adoptado dos… Cada vez estaba más convencido.

Olí su perfume de rosas.

Al girarme la vi arreglada, pero tenía los ojos rojos. Un signo de que había estado llorando. Era lo que más temía de esta situación. Sabía que Emmet entraría en razón, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Bella. Cuando se le pasara el enfado, cuando toda la adrenalina bajara… ¿Qué pasaría por esa cabeza? Nos había defendido fervientemente, pero ¿Continuaría con la misma determinación ahora?

Vino hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Inmediatamente el mimado y traidor del perro me mordió para que lo soltara y pudiera ir con Bella, quién lo cogió gustosa dejando un reguero besos en su cara.

-¿Todo va a salir bien, verdad? – me preguntó temerosa una vez acabó de jugar con el perro.

-Claro. Emmet entrará en razón. –le aseguré convencido - Lo de esta tarde era su gen Swan saliendo a relucir. Os gusta demasiado exagerar y asustar a todo el mundo… pero después recapacitáis. – le dije seguro, intentado borrar la inseguridad que la estaba inundando.

Sabía que la situación era rara, pero conocía a mi amigo. Sabía que nuestra amistad era demasiado importante como para que no recapacitara. Además, quería demasiado a su hermana para estar mucho tiempo enfadado con ella.

-¿Nos estás llamando histéricos? – Bromeó, lo que me hizo relajarme. Al menos, estaba un poco más animada.

-Quizás con una ligera tendencia a sobrereaccionar – puntualicé dándole un ligero achuchón.

Ella rodó los ojos, volviendo su atención a ese perro que me estaba haciendo la competencia… ¡Maldito perro con ojos brillantes!

-¿Nos vamos? – le pregunté levantándome y tendiéndole la mano para tirar de ella.

Me miró con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-No sé si tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a él otra vez – me confesó - ¿Nos podemos quedar? – me suplicó haciendo un puchero.

-No. – dije firme.

Ella era mi debilidad, no podía fallar o me acabaría envolviendo en sus redes y anularía mi voluntad.

Ella giró a perro. Ahora no tenía un par de ojos mirándome lastimeramente, sino dos pares.

-No lo conseguirás. – volví a reafirmarme cogiendo a ese perro con necesidad de un nombre para dejarlo en su cama mientras confiaba en que Bella se estuviera poniendo su abrigo y así podernos marchar.

Salimos dirección a la casa de nuestros hermanos para la dichosa cena.

-Piensa que podía haber sido peor – le dije a Bella cuando estábamos a punto de llegar.

Me miró confusa.

-Nos podría haber encontrado diez minutos más tarde y hubiera sido una situación mucho más comprometida – le tomé el pelo haciéndola reír.

Al llegar a casa de mi hermana todo se veía en calma.

Escuchamos unos pasos acelerados correr hasta la puerta en cuanto el timbre sonó.

-Y tú le quieres regalar un perro… claro que sí, para que tenga más motivos para correr por casa y romperse los dientes que le quedan – me miró Bella de lado riéndose.

-Tú lo que quieres es quedarte a ese chucho para ti, no me engañas – le dije tomándole el pelo.

-¿¡Quién es!? – escuchamos a Ted chillar desde el otro lado de la puerta haciéndonos reír a los dos.

-Soy yo, mi amor, y el tío Edward – le dijo Bella acercándose a la puerta y no tener que chillar mucho.

¿Mi amor? Ahora estaba celoso de mi sobrino.

-¡No puedo abrir la puerta porque mamá no me deja abrir la puerta de la calle! – volvió a chillar.

-Alguien debería decirle que tampoco debería hablar a gritos con la gente que hay al otro lado – murmuré haciendo que Bella me diera un codazo.

-¡Edward Swan Cullen! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con extraños ni te acerques a la puerta. – escuché la voz firme de Rose llamar a Ted por su nombre de castigo.

Todo el mundo sabía que cuando Rose te llamaba por tu nombre completo estabas perdido. Era de las pocas veces que era consciente que compartía nombre con mi sobrino.

-¿Ahora somos extraños? – volví a murmurar ganándome otro codazo de Bella –

Toqué el timbre varias veces seguidas. Me estaba cansando de estar plantado aquí fuera, al menos con Ted chillando me divertía, pero con mi hermana sólo me congelaba.

-¡Ya va, pesado! – se quejó Rose mientras abría la dichosa puerta.

-Hola Bella – le dijo dándole un abrazo pasando de mí- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó preocupada.

-¿Cómo está él? – le contra-preguntó Bella.

-Más tranquilo. – le dijo sonriendo para relajarla.

No pudo decir nada más porque la cabeza de Ted se hizo paso entre las piernas de su madre hasta su tía, captando su atención, como siempre que entraba en escena, robándole una sonrisa.

-Mi amor – le dijo cogiéndolo y dejándole la cara llena de besos haciéndolo reír.

Mi hermana se separó de ellos y finalmente se dignó a saludarme. Cosas de hermanas pequeñas.

-¿Preparado? Contigo tendrá menos piedad. Yo misma le he incitado a que se vengue de lo que nos hiciste en su día. – me dijo con la misma cara que ponía cuando iba a chivarse a papá de algo que había hecho mal.

Soló rodé los ojos. Siempre sería mi irritante hermana pequeña.

¿Sería verdad que le había animado a vengarse? Emmet era capaz de hacerme la vida imposible con sus bromas…

-¿Y a tu tío no lo saludas, campeón? – le dije ignorando a su madre y concentrándome en él y su preciosa tía que ya habían entrado en casa.

-¡La tía me ha prometido que también le va a pedir _cosas_ para mí en su carta de Santa! – dijo saltando de la emoción.

Sabía que por _cosas_ se refería a un perro, pero eso era algo, que ni Ted que tenía una dificultad severa por mantener la boca callada, admitiría delante de Rose. Hasta él se había dado cuenta que era un tema innegociable con su madre.

 _¡Pero si Santa me lo trae no podrá decir que no, tío. Es mágico!_ me había dicho un día, orgulloso de su plan maestro.

-Buenas noches – escuchamos a Emmet llegar.

Bella se tensó un poco ante la aparición de su hermano. Supongo que aun temiendo su reacción.

-Hola – saludó Bella tímidamente.

-Ted deja a tu tía tranquila y ves a acabar de recoger los juguetes – lo amonestó sabiendo que era la única manera que se separara de Bella.

En cuanto Ted subió remugando Emmet se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó.

-Siento lo de esta tarde, se me ha ido un poco de las manos – escuché cómo Bella se disculpaba inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a hablar a su hermano.

Eran tal para cual pensé mirando a Rose, que por su cara estaba pensando lo mismo que yo al ver a su marido y su cuñada abrazados.

-Ya… supongo que yo tampoco he sido muy razonable – acabó claudicando Emmet haciendo que Bella se relajara visiblemente.

Al fin, después de muchas horas respiraba tranquilo de verdad. Emmet acabaría entrando en razón. Aunque al principio nos lo hiciera pasar un poco mal. Yo mismo había sido un dolor en el culo cuando él y Rose comenzaron. Aunque yo lo había hecho por el placer de molestar, más que otra cosa, me temo que Emmet, y especialmente Rose, se iban a tomar la revancha.

-Créeme que no te vas a librar de mí, Edward Cullen – me dijo señalándome con el dedo e intentando sonar amenazador – Pero primero lo quiero saber todo. Basta ya de engañarme – nos dijo esta vez sin ningún deje de broma en su voz.

A pesar de las ganas que teníamos de aclarar este embrollo, con Ted delante era imposible, y menos con la emoción de la Navidad a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Y le pediré a Santa una caña de pescar nueva para el Abu Charlie! Me ha dicho que ya soy grande y puedo ir con él – le dijo emocionado mientras le enseñaba a Bella las cartas que les había hecho comprar a sus padres para escribir su ansiada lista de deseos navideños.

-Eso será genial. Seguro que a Charlie le encanta. – le sonrió Bella.

-Les he dicho que vengan estas navidades a Chicago – le dijo Emmet a su hermana – Ya que no hemos pasado juntos Acción de Gracias…Así será más fácil para tía Renné, ya sabes sin tantos recuerdos – le explicó a su hermana que asentía.

-Buena idea. – dijo escuetamente. –

Noté que Emmet quería decirle algo más a su hermana, pero cambió de idea. Supongo que era un tema delicado.

-Y tía para ti voy a pedir un primito – dijo convencido haciendo que todos los adultos de su alrededor nos quedáramos congelados.

El silencio se volvió incomodo mientras mi sobrino miraba a su tía con ojos inocentes.

\- No sería mejor pedir un… hermanito, Ted. – intentó hablar Bella con la voz tensa.

-No – dijo convencido mi sobrino – Porque un hermanito se quedaría en casa y tendría que compartir a mamá y a papá con él y no quiero. Pero mi amigo Dawson tiene un primito y me ha dicho que sus tíos se lo llevan cuando llora mucho. – nos explicó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

La cara de Emmet y Bella era un poema.

-Bueno, pues dile a tu amigo Dawson que los primos no son tan divertidos. Y si quieres pedir uno se lo pides para el tío Jasper – dijo Emmet irritado con la lógica de su hijo. – A la tía Bella le pides algo bonito. Y que no llore. Ni se mueva. Ni nada. – comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Mi amor los bebés no se piden a Santa. – intentó razonar Rose con su hijo.

-¿Y tú tío? – me preguntó con esos ojos esperanzados que me hacían darle todo lo que pedía.

-¡Para tu tío tampoco! Nada de bebés, Ted. Nada. Fuera bebés. – volvió a interrumpir Emmet a su hijo haciéndolo soplar indignado.

-Pero es que no tengo a nadie con quien jugar – se quejó una vez más, intentando razonar con dos adultos que lo miraban como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza y otros dos que no sabían qué decir para acabar con esta loca discusión.

-Campeón, ven – le llamé para que se acercara – Estoy seguro que tu tía lo que quiere de verdad son unos guantes de boxeo, y si te pides unos para ti, te podría enseñar– le dije en su oreja como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto de estado.

Él sonrió de la emoción.

Vale, acababa de darle un motivo más a Rose para que me asesinara el día de Navidad. Como si con el chucho no tuviera suficiente.

Estábamos acostumbrados a vernos envueltos en las conversaciones bizarras de Ted, pero sin lugar a dudas, esta había sido de las más raras de los últimos tiempos. Antes de que Bella apareciera en mi vida, pensar en niños que no fueran Ted me provocaba urticaria. Es más, durante el embarazo de Rose había pensado que no sabría qué hacer con un bebé en la familia, pero ahora ese estúpido deseo me envolvía cada vez que pensaba en mi futuro con Bella.

El resto de la velada pasó con tranquilidad. Cuando Rose bajó de acostar a Ted nos reunimos en su salón para hablar finalmente con ellos.

Emmet nos miró fijamente, y diría que hasta extrañado, cuando Bella se sentó a mi lado. Como si hasta ahora no hubiese sido consciente de que era verdad, que estábamos juntos.

Su mejor amigo y su hermana pequeña, eran pareja. Porque aunque no lo habíamos hablado, lo éramos.

Nos estaba mirando con su cara de pensar. Era una cara un tanto curiosa. Rose se río de mí cuando se lo expliqué la primera vez, pero acabó dándome la razón. Cuando Emmet Swan pensaba en algo, cuando realmente consideraba algo seriamente, ponía esa cara.

Frente arrugada, ojos entrecerrados y la boca ligeramente torcida.

Si tenía esa expresión sabías que fuera lo que fuera que le habías explicado había captado su atención y se lo iba a tomar en serio.

Supongo que eso significaba que nos estaba tomando en serio. Aunque fuera en su mente nos iba a dar una oportunidad.

-Me tienes que prometer que nos vas a dejar explicarte las cosas y no vas a volverte loco – le dijo Bella mientras se acercaba, inconscientemente a mí, nerviosa, cogiendo mi mano, haciendo que la mirada de Emmet se volviese a centrar en nuestra unión.

Rose llegó con unos cafés para amenizar un poco la charla.

-Yo lo controlo, Bella. Ahora hablad tranquilos, este troglodita se quedará callado por su propio bien – vi como mi hermana lo miraba amenazadoramente.

Había vivido muchos años con Rose para saber que nadie, absolutamente nadie en este planeta, se atrevía a contradecir esa mirada.

Bella me miró nerviosa. Yo no tenía ningún problema en explicarle a Emmet nuestra breve historia, pero Bella me había pedido que la dejara hablar a ella. Tenía miedo que su hermano se pensara que le ocultaba cosas. Habían llegado a un pacto después de lo de Sam y era importante para ella, así que la dejé que llevara el mando, solo le cogí la mano dándole un apretón y le guiñé un ojo que pareció darle fuerzas.

Ella no lo sabía, seguramente porque había compartido pocas experiencias vitales con su hermano, pero él no haría un gran problema de esto. Seguramente le costaría un tiempo adaptarse a la idea que su _hermanita_ estaba conmigo, pero todo quedaría en el numerito de mi despacho. Estaba seguro. Más le valía que fuera así. Bastante me estaba costando que Bella se abriera para que su hermano se pusiera como un _troglodita intransigente,_ como lo había llamado ella.

Además, algún día Emmet tendría que asumir que Bella ja no era su bebé, que se sabía cuidar sola y definitivamente tenía edad para salir con hombres. Bueno, hombres en plural no. Hombre en singular, porque no tenía la menor idea de dejarla marchar.

Cuando volví a prestar atención a lo que Bella estaba contando, casi estaba acabando.

-Pues eso… Es que tampoco es que te hayamos ocultado lo que hay entre nosotros… Solo ha pasado una semana… ¡Pero tú no tenías que entrar hoy! ¡No te tenías que enterar así! – levantó la voz un poco frustrada sacándonos una sonrisa a los tres - Yo te lo quería contar. Bueno, los dos. No es algo que queramos ocultar o que nos avergoncemos, es solo que queríamos estar seguros a dónde íbamos antes de involucrar a toda la familia… Nunca hemos querido hacer nada a tus espaldas. Pero quiero que te quede algo claro –el tono de Bella cambió. Ya no era dulce sino de advertencia. Se puso recta y supe inmediatamente que su orgullo estaba saliendo a flote. – No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Quiero estar con Edward y espero que lo entiendas y nos apoyes, pero _no te estoy pidiendo permiso_. – volvió a repetir más lento, como esperando que le quedara gravado a su hermano en su dura sesera. – Es mí… Es nuestra vida –rectificó usando el plural, mirándome a los ojos con una tímida sonrisa – Nosotros decidimos cómo la vivimos o con quién. – Acabó con la voz segura.

Parecía otra Bella de la que había comenzado a hablar con su hermano o la que había llegado esta noche a la puerta de esta casa tan inquieta que no paraba de cambiar su peso de una pierna a otra.

Bella estaba segura de nosotros.

Se me antojó especialmente hermosa en ese instante. Preciosa. Sin lugar a dudas, cuando más brillaba Bella era cuando era todo seguridad y su cara perdía el rastro de duda y tensión para ser substituido por confianza y serenidad.

Emmet se quedó en silencio. Supongo que procesando lo que le había dicho su hermana y seguramente midiendo sus siguientes palabras. Después de la advertencia con la que había acabado Bella, podía volver a crispar los nervios de Bella si metía la pata.

-Espero que tengas pensado muy bien cómo hacer que James e Irina se arrepientan de toda esta mierda en la que quieren envolver a Bella. – dijo dirigiéndose directamente a mí.

Sonreí de medio lado a lo que él me respondió de la misma manera.

-Sabes de sobra que no entra en mi mente quedarme de brazos cruzados. Pero no, el atrevimiento de Irina no lo pienso pasar por alto. Han cruzado la línea. – le contesté haciendo que Emmet se tranquilizara.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? – le preguntó Bella anonadada – ¿Todo ese numerito para que esa sea tu única respuesta?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – le contestó visiblemente más relajado – Tienes razón, es tu vida. Vuestra vida ahora en adelante – me dijo mirándome muy serio… no todo iba a ser un camino de rosas, supongo – No me lo esperaba, pero os quiero a los dos y quiero que seáis felices… si esto os hace felices no tengo mucho más que decir – dijo sonriendo haciendo que Bella sonriera de vuelta deslumbrando a su hermano.

Cabeceé a Emmet en señal de agradecimiento. Sabía que podría haber sido un poco más insistente, pero se había controlado. También podría haber sido un poco más efusivo, pero esto me servía.

-¿Por qué no pareces sorprendida? – pregunté a Rose, de repente, cayendo en el hecho que mi hermana en ningún momento se había sentido desconcertada.

-Porque tengo ojos en la cara y hace tiempo que solo hacía falta observaros para ver que algo había cambiado.– explicó haciendo que Emmet se girara sorprendido e indignado hacia su mujer. Ella solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – Además, Jane Volturi me dijo que os vio el viernes en lo que era, a todas luces, una cita de enamorados. Creo que mencionó algo de un ligero babeo por tu parte y una escena _evocadora_ en un ascensor acristalado– añadió cucharada Rose. Ahora que íbamos tan bien con Emmet… - Literalmente me dijo que eras el hombre más afortunado del _puto mundo_. Me guardo para mí cómo describió a Bella y cómo le sentaba el vestido– dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

Jane Volturi había sido amiga suya desde la infancia. Siempre le habíamos dicho que estaba encaprichada de ella, que no la miraba como una simple amiga, pero Rose siempre lo negaba. Hasta que en un San Valentín se le declaró y no pudo hacerse la desentendida más. Al parecer no solo le gustaba mi hermana sino que también mi novia. No puedo negar que era una mujer de gustos exquisitos, y sí, yo era el tío más afortunado del _puto mundo._ No me cabía ninguna duda. Jane me caía bien.

-¡Suficiente! Una cosa es que no os diga nada y otra que tenga que escuchar como nadie desnuda a mi hermana con la mirada – intervino Emmet haciendo como que temblaba – Y eso va por ti, también. ¡Cuando yo esté delante te controlas! Y las manos dónde las vea. ¡Y en los ascensores también te controlas!– me dijo en tono amenazante.

-¿Cómo tú lo haces con mi hermana, no? – me atreví a bromear con él, ahora que todo era más distendido.

-A partir de ahora se han acabado las caricias, mi amor. – le dijo serio a Rose.

Ella le respondió como siempre hacía. Le dio una colleja.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más hasta que Rose se levantó como un resorte.

-¿Al final vais a ir a la cena del día veintidós? – Nos preguntó mi hermana.

Era la última cena benéfica de la temporada de navidad y me había tocado ir a mí. El resto de mi familia estaría de camino a nuestra casa de Bay Harbour. A la mañana siguiente iría para allá. Esperando también que Bella viniera conmigo, y más sabiendo que sus tíos vendrían a pasar unos días en familia.

-Sí, claro – contestó Bella.

-¡Bien! Ven, Alice me digo que te prestara unas cosas para llevar con tu vestido. Así eliges tú misma– le dijo Rose a Bella llevándosela.

Buen intento, si no fuera porque conocía a mi hermana y sabía que quería dejarnos a Emmet y a mí solos.

-Y bien… ¿Lo vas a soltar o qué? – le dije a Emmet cuando vi que se rascaba la zona de atrás de a oreja, signo de que se moría de ganas de comenzar a hablar.

-Es muy joven Edward. – soltó, no como un reclamo sino como un lamento, como si realmente no quisiera que lo fuera.

-Créeme que soy consciente de la edad que nos separa – le contesté intentando no tomarme a mal su comentario.

-Su vida acaba de empezar… Y tú… tú ya la tienes encarrilada… tú has construido la vida que has querido, la que tú has decido. Ella tiene derecho a vivirla y a hacer lo mismo. Tiene que equivocarse. Viajar con sus amigas y hacer locuras en la otra punta del mundo que nunca nos explicara. Y a tener dos o tres trabajos antes de que encuentre el que la apasiona. Ella tiene que explorar y después decidir cómo quiere vivirla. – me dijo triste.

Emmet no era consciente de que lo que él me estaba diciendo yo ya lo había pensado mil veces desde que había aceptado que me sentía atraído por Bella y otras mil desde que había caído en la verdad más rotunda de los últimos años de mi vida; que estaba enamorado de ella. Estaba enamorado de una mujer de veintidós años que tenía toda la vida por delante. Estaba enamorado de una mujer catorce años más joven que tardaría como mínimo otros seis o siete o diez años en llegar a comenzar a plantearse lo mismo que yo anhelaba, cada vez con más fuerza, en estos momentos.

Una familia con ella.

 _Una niña de pelo moreno y sonrisa perfecta._

-Lo sé. No te pienses que no he intentado negarlo o resistirme, pero es más potente de lo que he sentido nunca. La amo. Y tus miedos son los míos. Sé que no estamos en el mismo punto, pero no voy a dejar que eso no me dejé amarla. – le confesé mis miedos, no al hermano de mi chica, sino a mi mejor amigo.

-¿La quieres? – me preguntó sereno Emmet.

-Mucho. Es más intenso de lo que he sentido jamás – contesté sincero.

Mi amigo sonrió cabeceando mientras me miraba sin decir nada. Después se levantó acercándose a mí con una copa en su mano. No me la ofreció, pero se la bebió prácticamente de un trago.

-Estás jodido – me dijo riéndose y apoyándose en el sofá a mi lado – Tú solo hazla feliz. Se lo merece después de lo que la vida le ha hecho pasar. Lo demás, lo decidirá ella. – me aconsejó Emmet –

-Gracias – le agradecí sinceramente –

-Y escucha bien esto que te voy a decir porque no lo pienso repetir en una temporada… Uno necesita recuperarse después de ver a su hermana y a su mejor amigo devorándose – me dijo con una mezcla de humor y estupefacción – Me alegro por los dos. Se os ve felices y eso es lo que quiero para los dos. Admito que me habéis hecho explotar las neuronas con todo esto, pero sois demasiado importante para mí y siempre voy a estar a vuestro lado. –confesó sincero. Después de mucho tiempo respiraba tranquilo - ¡No se cómo no me he dado cuenta antes! – acabó haciéndome reír soltando toda la tensión que había estado reteniendo.

-Y suerte – añadió Emmet cuando acabamos de reírnos.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté confundido.

-Mi hermana te va a volver loco. Suerte con eso – me explicó riéndose maléficamente. – Casi me podría apiadar de ti y no hacerte pagar por lo que te reíste de Rose y de mí, ya que mi hermana se encargara de no darte respiro con su carácter… - continuó bromeando, pero se giró de golpe para mirarme – Casi, pero no. Edward Cullen… ha llegado mi momento – Parloteó orgulloso moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo haciéndose el interesante.

Sin lugar a dudas, Emmet Swan volvía a ser él.

El viaje de vuelta a casa de Bella fue mucho más relajado que el de ida. Especialmente para ella. Yo seguía dándole vueltas a la última conversación con Emmet.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento acepté gustoso su invitación de subir. Después del día de mierda que había tenido hoy, necesitaba estar un rato a solas con ella.

En cuanto pusimos un pie en el piso nos vino a recibir el perro. Era tan pequeño que sus ya de por si cortas patas, no le daban abasto para caminar normal e iba dando saltitos. Vi como Bella arrugaba la nariz e inmediatamente vimos los regalos que ese diminuto ser había dejado esparcidos por el suelo de la cocina. Mientras Bella se encargaba de limpiar parte del desastre yo cogí al perro, lo limpié un poco y lo volví a llevar a su cama. Abrí las ventanas ligeramente para que se ventilara el piso y revisé que no hubiese nada más por el resto del lugar.

Cuando acabamos nos acurrucamos en el sofá. Con Bella entre mis brazos todo era diferente.

-¿A que ahora te alegras de que me haya quedado yo con él? – me preguntó haciendo referencia a ese chucho que me hacía la competencia por su amor – En tu piso no habríamos limpiado ni la mitad del estropicio – me explicó riéndose haciéndome bufar al pensar como algo tan pequeño podía ser tan fétido.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de ver la cara de Rose cuando vea al perro – dije con cierta maldad.

-Estás más tranquilo ahora...- dijo Bella sorprendiéndome – Cuando volvíamos tenía la sensación que algo rondaba por tu mente.

Esta _pequeña bruja_ me tenía calado.

-Nada de lo que preocuparse, _pequeña_ – intenté tranquilizarla.

-Edward… ¿Emmet te ha dicho algo cuando os habéis quedado solos? – me preguntó leyéndome como si fuera un libro abierto.

-Ya sabes la típica charla de hermano mayor. Nada que no le tocara vivir a él en su día… Supongo que está disfrutando de esta venganza que no esperaba que le llegase nunca – intenté sacar balones fuera.

Ella se levantó un poco mirándome escéptica.

-Edward… - me llamó con un tono que no dejaba dudas a que no me creía.

-Me ha dicho algo que tiene razón. Algo en lo que no puedo parar de pensar… - admití al fin.

Ella me miró fijamente en silencio para que continuara.

-Eres muy joven – Bella intentó interrumpirme, pero le puse un dedo en sus labios para que me dejara continuar – Llegara el día en que querremos cosas diferentes, nuestra diferencia de edad acabará creando alguna grieta. Tú tienes que descubrir la vida, quién eres… Digamos que tú acabas de comenzar y yo te llevo bastante ventaja… - intenté explicarle. – Lo quiero todo contigo, Bella, pero tengo miedo de necesitarlo antes que tú y que eso acabé siendo un problema.

Bella se quedó en silencio, observándome fijamente. Meditando lo que le había dicho. Volvió a mis brazos, aún callada.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se volvió a levantar para mirarme.

-Tienes razón. Yo estoy comenzando. No soy adivina, no sé lo que voy a querer de aquí a unos meses, años… ¡Ni siquiera tenía claro ir a pasar la navidad con las familias hasta que tu hermana me ha amenazado! Pero sí que sé que si seguimos juntos cuando las dudas lleguen las solucionaremos. Tú y yo. Si tenemos que negociar, lo haremos. Tú tienes practica en eso, no debería asustarte… y yo tendré que usar mis armas para hacerte claudicar – intentó bromear acercándose a mí con una sonrisa insegura – tú tienes miedo que me quede a tu lado sin vivir mi vida… Pero Edward, eso es lo que quiero… Tener a alguien que me ancle a algún sitio. Sentir que pertenezco a algún lado por mí misma. Que tengo _mi familia._ Desde que dejé Jacksonville no me ha pasado. _Quiero vivir esta vida_. – me explicó con varias lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Llevé mis manos a su suave cara para borrar esas lágrimas.

-Edward yo también tengo miedos… que llegue el día que te des cuenta que hay muchas mujeres de tu edad, que han vivido todo eso que dices que yo tengo que vivir, que te puedan llenar más que yo…. Que te den lo que necesitas…Pero ¿Qué hacemos….?- preguntó irónicamente.

-Mi amor no digas eso. – la interrumpí juntando nuestros labios. – Tienes razón. – dije sinceramente – Afrontaremos los problemas cuando lleguen, mientras tanto disfrutaremos…- asentí convencido en las palabras de Bella.

Tenía razón. Nos costaría llegar a acuerdos sobre los hitos importantes para cada pareja, pero lo conseguiríamos. Ya era hora que los dos dejáramos de dudar de nosotros.

-Edward – volvió a llamarme Bella.

Tenía una mirada decidida. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron cogió aire.

-Te quiero. ¡Dios! Te quiero mucho – me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Mi mundo se paró con esa sonrisa. Con esa declaración.

Por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas, por muy jodido que hubiera sido mi día, solo necesitaba esa sonrisa y ese te quiero para que todos los problemas palidecieran.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa. – Le respondí – No te imaginas cuánto. Has tenido que llegar tú para poner mi mundo al revés y enseñarme que todo lo demás no importa – le confesé acercándome a ella para besarla.

Supongo que da igual cuánto hayas vivido, cuantas experiencias acumules, cuando llega una marea con tanta fuerza que te arrastra, te demuestra que todos somos aprendices.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Al final la cena ha ido bastante bien. Emmet y Bella se han comportado y han podido aclarar las cosas sin usar ninguna arma blanca por el camino jajaja**

 **¡Y parece que Bella al fin se ha declarado al pobre Edward!**

 **Estos capítulos me están quedando un poco más largos, espero que no os aburran, pero es que al tener que ir solucionando cosas, me lio… me lio y me salen así. xD**

 **NOTICIAS:**

Os dije hace unos días que estaba organizando la trama final. Me hecho un esquema y **si no me da por cambiar nada,** **EL FIC TENDRÁ 32 CAPÍTULOS** (os iré informando si cambia algo, porque a no tenerlo escrito todo puede ser). Eso quiere decir que estamos oficialmente en la cuenta atrás. Estoy entre emocionada porque quiero que los capítulos que quedan sean bonitos y cierren bien esta aventura, y un poco triste por dejar esta historia que me he divertido mucho escribiendo y compartiendo con todas vosotras. Pero bueno aún quedan muchos capítulos por delante para disfrutar.

 **Ahora sí, el próximo día de actualización será el** **VIERNES.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	27. No quiero que nada te haga daño

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **¡Ya estoy aquí con el capítulo del fin de semana! Antes de nada, daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y reacciones sobre el final del fic. Yo también voy a echar de menos la historia, pero, sobretodo, vuestro cariño día tras día. Es espectacular lo fieles que sois y los comentarios tan cariñosos que me dejáis siempre.**

También os digo que al final serán más capítulos porque escribiendo me he dado cuenta que se me había olvidado meter en el "esquema" unas cosas y necesito solucionarlas (facepalm aquí), pero esta vez no voy a decir cómo quedará hasta que esté segura del todo, porque a saber de qué más me doy cuenta mientras vaya escribiendo y revisando la historia ¬¬ Os mantendré informadas jajajaja

Ahora sí os dejo con Bella.

 **.**

 **NO QUIERO QUE NADA TE HAGA DAÑO**

 **BPOV**

.

Pi. Pi. Pi. Pipi. Pipi. Pipipipipiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Aggggggrrr – me di la vuelta para acabar con el dichoso sonido del despertador.

Rodé por la cama hasta llegar a la otra mesita y palpando ciegamente encontré el maldito teléfono que sonaba histéricamente. Paré la alarma y me di la vuelta para continuar durmiendo.

Volví a rodar hasta mi lado de la cama.

¡Un momento! ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

Levanté la cabeza que mantenía hundida en la almohada y miré a ambos lados. No había rastro de mi sexy y apuesto novio, pero era su alarma la que acababa de parar.

Me senté en la cama intentando que mis neuronas me hicieran caso y se despertaran. Las necesitaba para que le ordenaran a mis oídos que afinaran y buscaran algún ruido que me diera una pista de por dónde andaba Edward. Era lo bueno de vivir en un apartamento tan pequeño, con un poco de silencio podías saber hasta que hacía el vecino de la última planta, así que si alguien se movía aquí lo notaba.

 _Eres un cagón._ Escuché a Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta. Seguramente ofuscado con esa bolita de pelo preciosa. Me volví a tumbar cubriéndome con las sabanas. Hacía frío en esta ciudad.

No pasó mucho cuando Edward volvió a entrar por la puerta. Llevaba puestos solo sus calzoncillos haciéndome derretir por dentro con la vista.

Le sonreí abriendo la jaula que había construido con los cobertores para que viniera conmigo. Él dudó un poco, pero después de contemplar mi cuerpo desnudo acabó a mi lado.

-Eres una tentación demasiado grande para mí… - me dijo con una sonrisa torcida. –

Me acerqué a él y besé lentamente sus labios mientras me deleitaba acariciando su atlético cuerpo.

-Mi amor… Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a trabajar – me dijo con la voz cargada cuando dejé libres su labios, entreteniéndome con su ancho cuello.

Nos había pasado lo mismo el fin de semana pasado que él se había quedado en mi apartamento. Se había puesto el despertador demasiado pronto para que le diera tiempo de ir hasta su apartamento para arreglarse e ir a trabajar. Pero eso me quitaba tiempo con él. El sol no había salido y él ya se iba de mi lado.

-Cariño un ratito… solo un poco más – supliqué y noté como sus manos comenzaban a devolverme los mimos después de escuchar ese apelativo cariñoso.

Había descubierto la noche pasada que cuando Edward escuchaba un te quiero o _un cariño_ de mis labios se volvía aceite en mis manos. Al fin alguna debilidad de su parte…. Y una de la que podía sacar ventajas con facilidad. No tenía ningún inconveniente repetírselo hasta la fin del mundo.

Levantó mi cara para volver a besarme apasionadamente. Me subió encima de él quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca.

Me retiré un poco para mirarlo, al parecer llegar tarde había dejado de importarle.

Le acaricié mientras él intentaba dar caza a mis labios.

-Tienes canas – le dije.

Él hizo un mohín dándonos la vuelta en la cama, había perdido mi control de la situación.

-¿Me estás llamando viejo? – dijo mientras mordía tentadoramente mi pecho. Si pretendía castigarme estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo.

-Interesante madurito diría yo – le contesté mordiéndome el labio, esta vez voluntariamente, sabiendo que lo volvía loco.

- _Pequeña bruja –_ me contestó liberando mi labio inferior para substituirlo por sus labios demandantes.

Nuestro beso fue subiendo de intensidad, tanto como nuestras caricias. Le ayudé a quitarse sus molestos calzoncillos.

-Espera….un momento – me dijo apartándose y rebuscando algo en la mesita de noche. En un segundo escuché el desgarro del paquete de condones.

Ted tendría que esperar para su compañero de juegos, pensé divertida.

Rápidamente volvió a mis brazos. Hundiéndose en mí sin contemplaciones.

Comenzamos a mecernos juntos a un ritmo trepidante. Parecíamos sedientos de nuestros cuerpos. Como siempre que hacíamos el amor, Edward era todo pasión y conseguía hacerme perder la cordura.

Noté que mi orgasmo me iba a inundar y un alto gemido se escapó de mi boca. Edward puso más empeño en sus movimientos y estimulando mi clítoris consiguió hacerme venir con una intensidad que casi me hace desfallecer. Un poco más tarde él me acompañaba en su propio éxtasis.

Estábamos abrazados descansando cuando habló por primera vez.

-Te das cuenta que es imposible que llegue a tiempo a trabajar… Será la primera vez que llegue tarde. – me dijo dándome un pellizco juguetón en mis nalgas.

-No llegarás tarde, lo harás a la hora que lo hacemos el resto de mortales. Es innecesario que llegues una hora antes, pudiendo estar aquí conmigo…haciendo cosas mucho más provechosas – le contesté mientras me giraba para mirarle esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me devolvían una mirada divertida.

-Eres una tramposa – me dijo dándome un último beso antes de levantarse para, esta vez sí, irse a su casa a cambiarse de ropa.

Poco después de que Edward se fuera, yo hice lo propio. Me arreglé rápidamente para poder tener algo más de tiempo para esa bolita de pelo y su necesaria sesión de mimos mañaneros. Hice lo mismo que el día anterior, antes de irme pasé por casa del Sr. Collins y le dejé las llaves para que pudiera echarle un ojo al perro y un desayuno calentito por todas las molestias que le estaba ocasionando.

Al llegar a mi sitio de trabajo no había nadie. Ni Lauren ni Edward. Así que comencé a preparar varios documentos que necesitábamos para hoy. Me preguntaba qué pasaría con, hasta la fecha, compañera de trabajo. Lauren había sido descubierta y dudo mucho que durara muchos más días en la empresa.

No había podido hacer muchas amistades en Cullen Enterprise. Habían pasado casi tres meses y la mayoría de personas seguían siendo unas desconocidas para mí. Bueno, conocía a muchas, pero de vista o de ligeras conversaciones, nada muy profundo… Hubiera estado bien que la única persona con la que tenía contacto diario no fuera una autentica harpía.

Había pasado casi una hora y media y seguía sola en mi despacho. Me había servido para adelantar mucho trabajo, pero comenzaba a sentir curiosidad. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

No me pude resistir más. Abrí el _comunicator_ y con la mayor discreción, para no hacer saltar la alarma, comencé un chat con Alice.

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** ¿Sabes si pasa algo? Estoy sola desde que he llegado.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** Mr. Big lleva fuera desde que ha llegado. Solo ha dejado el maletín y ha subido. ¿No lo has visto?

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** A nadie. NINGUNO. Y tampoco está _la ._ Crees que… Ya sabes…

Habíamos decidido ponerle también un sobrenombre a Lauren… Alice consideraba que daba mala suerte hablar de ella por su nombre real.

 **Alice Brandon a Bella Swan:** ¡OMG! ¡OMG! Bella hoy es el día. Estoy segura. ¡OMG!

Levanté la mirada al escuchar unos pasos acercándose velozmente, parecía que el suelo temblara. Más bien, era como una manada de elefantes. No pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando vi que esa persona era Lauren.

Estaba enfadada. Furiosa, y por la mirada que me estaba lanzando, y sus puños cerrados estaba segura que era yo la diana de su ira.

 **Bella Swan a Alice Brandon:** Te dejo. _Mensajitos_ está aquí echando humo.

Guardé los documentos en los que estaba trabajando. Era probable que su histeria me salpicara y me llevara un rato sacármela de encima. No quería que mis horas de trabajo se perdieran.

Cuando volví a mirarla, ya estaba delante de mi escritorio. Completamente retadora. ¿Acaso buscaba pelea?

-¡Estás contenta! ¡ Al fin has conseguido lo que querías! Me han echado y tú tienes la culpa de todo – me acusó mientras intentaba llegar hasta mí con sus largos y esqueléticos brazos de supermodelo.

Me aparté de ella y su locura momentánea.

-Yo no te he echado, has sido tú sola la que te lo has buscado, Lauren. – puntualicé tranquila. Levantándome para archivar unos papeles aparentando normalidad.

No la sentí venir, pero sin darme cuenta sus brazos me estaban tirando hasta el cajón dónde guardaba los expedientes.

-¡Eres una puta! – me chilló – Solo entraste aquí por ser hermana de Emmet y sigues por tirarte al jefe – me dijo haciendo fuerza contra el cajonero. Me estaba haciendo polvo la espalda con los malditos tiradores.

¡¿Quién narices se creía que era?! Ella, de todas las personas de la empresa, era la que tenía menos motivos para juzgarme, y mucho menos, insultarme. Ella que era una rata que se dedicaba a traicionar a su empresa a cambio de saber qué.

La cólera se estaba apoderando de mí, pero no quería hacer ningún numerito aquí. Nuestra ala estaba más apartada del resto de la planta, pero no iba a rebajarme a su nivel por mucho que quisiera quitarle a golpes esa cara llena de maquillaje.

No lo iba a hacer por Emmet y Rose, por Edward, y lo que un escándalo como ese les haría. Levantaría mucha rumorología. Pero sobretodo, no lo iba a hacer por mí. Me habían educado para algo más que para tener pelea de gatas.

-Suéltame ahora mismo, Lauren. No juegues con mi paciencia y mucho menos me acuses de nada cuando sabes de sobra que el que te despidan es sólo culpa tuya. Eres una chivata, una vendida ¿Pensabas que nadie se daría cuenta? Déjame decirte que pensaste mal. – le dije finalmente. No iba montar un escándalo, pero tampoco a dejarme acobardar por sus formas.

-Todo es tu culpa. Desde que viniste todo se torció. ¡Todo es tu culpa! – me repetía una y otra vez mientras me iba sacudiendo y dando golpes en mi espalda contra el maldito mueble.

Tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba y no me podía soltar sin hacerle daño y montar el numerito que ella buscaba provocándome.

-Suéltala ahora mismo, Lauren – Escuchamos el tono glacial y amenazador de Edward a través de los gritos nerviosos de su exsecretaria.

Ella se quedó paralizada, pero ni me soltó ni se dio la vuelta para encarar a Edward.

-Te prometo que como no la sueltes ahora mismo en vez de irte acompañada por la seguridad privada de la empresa lo harás esposada y derecha a una comisaria. Tú decides. – el tono de Edward había conseguido ponerme, hasta a mí, los pelos de punta.

Finalmente, me soltó y me aparté rápidamente, dando gracias de librarme del azote de esos cajones del demonio.

Edward apartó la vista de Lauren y la dirigió a mí. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mí la frialdad fue substituida por calidez y preocupación.

-Estoy bien – aseguré antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada, justo cuando llegaban Rose y Emmet acompañados del Sr. Coates, el jefe de seguridad.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Emmet en cuanto sintió la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Nada. Está todo controlado ya – me apresuré a intervenir para evitar más problemas.

-David acompaña a la Señorita Mallory a su taquilla y revise que no se lleve ningún documento de la empresa. Después asegúrese que deja el edificio. – ordenó Edward con ese tono que erizaba el pelo.

Lauren, que parecía haberse quedado muda, no opuso mucha resistencia y se fue acompañada de David.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Edward vino corriendo hasta mí.

-Mi amor – dijo abrazándome tan fuerte que al estrechar mi adolorida espalda gemí un poco de dolor - ¿Estás bien? Que te ha hecho esa malnacida. – me dijo Edward mientras me daba la vuelta para mirar mi espalda.

¿Qué se esperaba encontrar? Tenía una blusa puesta y como mucho iba a tener algunas zonas rojas, nada del otro mundo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – vi que Emmet se acercaba preocupado.

Me giré un poco cohibida por tanta preocupación y vi como Rose y Jasper me miraban también en tensión. ¿De dónde había salido tanta gente?

-Estoy bien… solo se ha vuelto un poco loca. Y por alguna extraña razón decía que era mi culpa. ¡ja! Si ella tuviera un poco más de principios no le hubiese pasado nada – dije recuperando mi carácter mientras Edward me envolvía en sus brazos nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no te has defendido, Bella? – preguntó Jasper.

-No quería armar más escándalo del que ella ya estaba haciendo…- respondí intentado restarle importancia – Me quería provocar y que entrara en su juego y no le iba a dar el gusto.

Edward seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba inconscientemente mi brazo.

Jasper nos miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Supongo que ya era hora que alguien te cazara. – dijo. Edward pareció volver al planeta tierra con esa declaración – Al menos ahora sé que no hay fantasmas en la piscina de Bay Harbour – acabó con una carcajada mientras abandonaba mi despacho. – Nos vemos. Por cierto Bella, dejaré que le cuentes tú a Alice lo que ha pasado aquí – nos dijo yéndose.

-¿La piscina? ¿De verdad? No me voy a poder bañar ahí nunca más.– Se quejó Emmet. Sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por bromear y no tirarme de la oreja a modo de castigo. ¡Qué discreto Jasper! - ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Me preguntó acercándose a mí todo lo que podía, teniendo en cuenta que Edward no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un centímetro.

-Sí. No era tan fuerte – le contesté con una sonrisa esperando que se tranquilizara.

-Te quiero. – me dijo mientras me daba un beso.

-Yo también y ahora vete a trabajar. ¡Gandul! – le apremié.

-Si quieres irte antes a casa hoy para reposar, hazlo. Olvídate de tú jefe, yo te lo mando – me dijo Rose con una sonrisa – O mejor llévatelo contigo y nos libras de su mal humor a todos – me tentó secretamente en mi oreja haciéndome reír.

Rose siempre había sido tierna conmigo, pero desde ayer supe que realmente era un apoyo para mí. Me había explicado lo que realmente preocupaba a Emmet. Había sido un alivio saber que lo que le inquietaba era que alguno de nosotros saliéramos heridos y no que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo o que desaprobara. Edward tenía razón y solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

-Vamos – dije al ver que Edward seguía tenso.

Tiré de su mano hasta su despacho y nos senté en el sofá.

-Estoy bien no es nada… Ha descargado su rabia contra mí. Supongo que era más fácil que hacerlo contra ti – intenté que se relajara.

Me miró fijamente cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un beso suave. Era como si tuviera miedo a que me fuera a romper.

-Te quiero – me confesó – No soporto que nadie te haga daño y cuando la he visto con sus manos encima de ti todo se ha vuelto rojo. No sé ni cómo me he podido controlar – me confesó envolviéndome de nuevo en sus brazos.

-No soy de porcelana, no me voy a romper – le dije intentando sonar ligera.

-Me da igual. No quiero que nada te haga daño y mucho menos cuando son cosas que no son culpa tuya ni has tenido nunca nada que ver… Te has visto en medio de los juegos de James e Irina y no es justo – sentenció volviendo a tensarse.

-Mi amor – llamé su atención notando como se relajaba un poco – Pasará y sé que tienen mucho más a perder ellos que yo. – acabé con una sonrisa.

No me alegraba de las desgracias ajenas, pero me estaba cansando de ser la diana de todos sus ataques.

…

Era veintidós de diciembre. Todos los Cullen habían salido en avión para la casa de Harbour Bay. Allí pasaríamos las navidades. Como novedad, a parte de Alice y de mi misma, también se unirían René y Charlie. Mis tíos llegarían esta noche, si todo salía sobre lo previsto y los aviones no comenzaban a hacer de las suyas antes de tiempo.

Edward y yo nos uniríamos mañana. Esta noche teníamos el último evento benéfico de la temporada. Habíamos decidido ir en coche. Eran casi seis horas conduciendo, así que llegaríamos por la tarde… Según lo que el perro nos hiciera parar. Lo habíamos hablado y era mucho más cómodo conducir hasta allí que ir en avión. Además, eran fechas señaladas que todo el mundo quería estar con la familia, por mucho piloto de aviones privados que seas no era justo tenerlos ocupados de nosotros. Así que les daríamos un descanso.

Esta tarde había reservado hora en un salón de belleza. Había aprendido de la vez anterior y no estaba dispuesta a volver a pelearme con las tenacillas y la laca. Ahora solo tenía que conseguir ponerme el vestido de infarto que había escogido Alice para mí. Era de color rojo vino de terciopelo y tenía más escote del que yo hubiera deseado nunca, pero mi amiga se enamoró y no me dejó ni opinar al respecto.

Sentí el timbre de la puerta.

¡Iba a matar a Edward por ser tan puntual!

-Como te mees en mi vestido prometo que te vestiré con tutú – amenacé al cachorro que me miró con sus enormes ojos negros sin entender nada.

Fui corriendo hasta la puerta y al abrirla estaba el hombre de mis sueños con una sonrisa torcida que podría hacer que medio país se pusiera a sus pies.

-Debería ser ilegal que a alguien le quedará tan bien el esmoquin. Normalmente, la gente solo hace el ridículo cuando se lo pone. – le dije mientras le dejaba entrar.

Edward se acercó a mí, abrazándome por la cintura y dejando un sensual beso en mis labios. Eran esas caricias que en vez de saciarte te hacen desear más…y más… y más.

-Sabes no me quejo de cómo te queda esta bata – me replicó intentando echar un vistazo por mi escote – mucho menos de esa lencería – añadió con una mirada que desprendía fuego – pero creo que estaría mucho más tranquilo si llevaras algo de ropa encima esta noche… - acabó con una risa haciéndome reír a mí también.

-Idiota – le contesté dándole un golpe en el brazo - ¡Has llegado muy pronto! Siéntate, me cambio y estoy. – le dije escapándome de sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está ese perro sin nombre? – me preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Se pasaba el día quejándose del perro. Que si no lo paraba de perseguir. Que si lo tenía muy consentido. Que si se cagaba por todos lados. Que si el veterinario se inventaba vacunas para sacarle el dinero… Un sinfín de quejas, pero la realidad era que le encantaba jugar con él.

-¡Conmigo en la habitación! – chillé casi entrando en mi cuarto.

-Hay perros con más suerte que yo. – me respondió.

Me reí porque Edward era como un niño cuando de atención se trataba. A veces sospechaba que deseaba que llegara el día de navidad solo para librarse del perro y que no me robara más mí tiempo para él.

Suspiré mirando el vestido y lo descolgué.

El perro sin nombre me miraba atento. Al menos tenía compañía en esta locura.

Me lo puse.

Era largo. De una pieza aunque en la zona de la cintura tenía como otra capa. _Peplum_ lo había llamado Alice mientras se derretía por él en la _boutique._ Acabé de acomodar el escote. Era en forma de V y con dos tiras que se anudaban al cuello. Sufría por enseñar algún pecho durante la cena y además sólo un mísero lazo era lo único que lo sujetaba ¡Un lazo!

Me di una vuelta, mirándome en el espejo y he de admitir que me sentaba con un guante, pero temía que fuera demasiado….

Me puse los zapatos de tacón y cogí el bolso que me había dejado Rose. Dentro había un pintalabios rojos, que según ella era estrictamente necesario que me pusiera. Yo no me acababa de ver tan arreglada, pero nadie le podía llevar la contraria a Alice y Rose a la vez.

-¡Ay! – dije soltando un suspiro y arrodillándome al lado de esa bolita marrón que me hacía los días más amenos – Un día es un día, ¿verdad pequeñín? -acaricié su cabeza y en cuanto me puse en marcha me siguió dando sus saltitos característicos. Era tan pequeñito que aun se resbalaba con el suelo.

Edward estaba entretenido viendo un reportaje sobre el cambio climático cuando me aclaré la garganta haciéndome notar.

-Ya estoy – dije nerviosa alisándome las arrugas inexistentes de mi suave vestido.

Edward se giró y en el momento que sus ojos se posaron en mi me recorrieron de arriba abajo. Varias veces, antes de decir nada.

Su mirada me recordó al día de la cena en Las Bahamas. Había bajado al Hall del hotel con mi vestido blanco y él se me quedó mirando de una forma, que en ese momento me pareció extraña, pero ahora la podía identificar. Era mucho más clara para mí después de lo que hemos vivido juntos. Era, es, deseo. Hasta diría que admiración.

-Me has dejado sin palabras. Estás bellísima, mi amor – admiró llegando hasta mi lado para besarme.

-Me he pintado los labios – dije en modo de explicación cuando me aparté antes de lo que ambos deseábamos.

Él me miró como si le hubiese quitado un dulce, pero no dijo más.

-Sabes que si la otra vez deslumbraste a todos, ahora directamente vas a hacerlos babear. – Volvió a insistir mientras me obligaba a darme una vuelta - ¡Esos escotes van a ser mi perdición! ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a controlar? – me dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalada con sus dedos y me dejaba un beso en el cuello. Temblé literalmente en sus brazos.

-Ed..ward…- susurré en lo que fue lo más cerca a un gemido que otra cosa.

-Entendido…Me comportaré, pero no te aseguró que la noche no acabe antes de lo que marca el protocolo – sentenció dando un ligero tirón de mi oreja con sus dientes.

Se separó un poco de mí y su vista se fijó en la bolita que había a nuestros pies.

-Y tú pequeñín te vienes con nosotros… - le dijo con la misma voz que le ponía a Ted cuando jugaba con él – ¿Lo tienes todo? – Me preguntó.

Cabeceé mirando el montón dónde debería estar mi maleta, las bolsas con regalos y unas cosas que había preparado para el perro.

Ya solo quedaba mi maleta.

Lo miré interrogante.

-Richard ha dado unos viajes hasta el coche mientras te acababas de arreglar – me explicó cogiendo la maleta con su mano libre. En la otra llevaba al pequeñín.

Esta noche nos quedaríamos en casa de Edward a dormir. Era mucho más cómodo, teniendo en cuenta que el coche estaba en su parking privado. Richard aprovecharía el tiempo que nosotros estuviéramos en la cena para llevar al perro a casa de Edward, antes de volver a recogernos.

Pude ver a su fiel chófer preparado al lado de la puerta. Edward le pasó al perro para que lo atara como debían ir los animales en los coches.

-Buenas noches Bella. Si me permites… Estás deslumbrante – me dijo mientras me abría la puerta para que me resguardara del frío. ¡Odiaba los abrigos elegantes! Estaban hechos para cualquier cosa menos para evitar que cogiera una pulmonía.

-Ves… Está noche va a ser una pesadilla - soltó celoso de Edward.

-Tranquilo cariño, yo solo tengo ojos para ti – le dije mientras le cogía la mano.

Llegamos a dónde se celebraba la cena, era el hall de un hotel. Yo lo consideraba un lugar muy poco oportuno debido a que la cena era con el gremio de hoteleros de la ciudad. Cosas de ricos, supongo. Edward se había reído cuando sugerí que deberían haber escogido un sitio más neutral. Es decir, todo el mundo sabía que cada uno de estos hombres y mujeres de negocios estaban comparando sus hoteles con este. Al parecer, el lugar era rotativo. Cada año cambiaba. ¡Perfecto cada año uno sería el juzgado por todos los demás! Absurdo, en mi humilde opinión.

-Cuida de nuestra salchicha perruna, Richard – le dije en forma de despedida antes de coger la mano que Edward me brindaba.

-Ves, está vez he sido más rápido – me recordó Edward la última vez me había adelantado a él no dejándolo ser el perfecto caballero.

Solo rodeé los ojos. A veces era como un niño.

Tal y como sospechaba en cuanto entramos, los ojos de Edward examinaron hasta el último rincón del lugar. Me dieron ganas de señalar cuan obvios eran, pero lo dejé acabar con su exploración. Al menos así, podríamos pasar la velada pendientes de otra cosa.

Al entrar al salón principal su atención voló a los demás asistentes. Con una mano en mi espalda nos condujo de lado a lado. Entablábamos conversaciones con cada una de las personas presentes. Sabía que en el fondo, todos, buscaban información de la competencia, pero era un juego de sutilezas y dobles sentidos que me hacía sentir en un episodio de _Game of thrones_ , más que en una cena real.

Estaba hablando con una dulce señora cuando noté como la mano de Edward me estrechaba con más fuerza de la necesaria. No necesitaba girarme a comprobar qué era lo que significaba. _James Witherdale_ había entrado en escena.

Decidí terminar con la intranscendente conversación que mantenía y dedicarle toda la atención al hombre que me había robado el corazón.

-Edward – llamé su atención.

Se había quedado mirando fijamente a James que estaba en la otra punta de la sala, con esa bruja perfecta colgada del brazo. Después de todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días estaba segura que este duelo podría acabar peor que uno del salvaje oeste.

-Edward – insistí tirando un poco de él. – Cariño – volví a llamarlo.

Esta vez pareció surgir efecto.

-Perdona. – se disculpó cabeceando como si quisiera sacudirse los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. – Vamos a nuestra mesa – me sugirió recuperando algo de su buen humor. Tan volátil como siempre.

La cena, afortunadamente, pasó sin ningún problema. Al parecer era un secreto a voces que James y Edward no se soportaban porque los habían colocado con cuatro mesas de diferencia entre ellos. Estábamos formando una especie de círculo y en centro, que quedaba libre, iban entrando los diferentes organizadores para presentar proyectos sociales o demás espectáculos.

La música era deliciosa y daba al ambiente mucha calidez. Será por eso que dicen que la música amansa a las fieras…

Aun así, yo estaba tensa. No me fiaba que Edward y James no acabaran como cowboys. La tensión entre ellos era demasiada para contenerla eternamente. Además, las caricias de Edward me estaban poniendo nerviosa, también, aunque de una manera muy diferente. Él se había negado a comportarse como si no fuéramos pareja.

 _Te prometí comportarme hasta que Emmet lo supiera. Ya lo sabe, así que ni sueñes que no te voy tratar como lo que eres. Mi preciosa novia._

Me había dicho cuando yo había sacado el tema varios días antes, intentando convencerlo de mantener las manos y las carantoñas para nosotros. Se había mostrado inflexible con su postura, así que aquí estaba yo muerta de miedo por lo que diría la gente e intentando controlar mi derretimiento interno. Edward podía ser el ser más dulce del mundo y el más tentador a la vez. Mi corazón y mis hormonas revoloteaban a mil por hora.

Después de comerme mi trozo de tarta de chocolate y media de la de Edward estaba más que dispuesta a correr un maratón para bajar las calorías, así que cuando Edward me propuso un baile no pude negarme. Además, por volver a estar en sus manos valía la pena de pasar la vergüenza por mi poca capacidad de coordinación.

-Edward no me sueltes… entre el vino, champan y mi dos pies izquierdos no te prometo que no acabemos en el suelo – le supliqué a Edward dejándome llevar por mi lado tremendista.

-Te tengo, _pequeña_ – me aseguró no sin antes reírse de mí.

En el primer baile no nos caímos y en el segundo tampoco. Si no fuera porque no estaba tan borracha como para darme cuenta que todo era mérito de Edward hasta pensaría que no se me daba tan mal bailar.

-Uno más, te lo prometo… Solo déjame tenerte un rato más en mis brazos antes de irme a despedir, durante una eternidad, de todas esas personas que me van a distraer de lo que de verdad me importa – me intentó convencer mientras que con sus traviesas manos dejaba muy claro cuál era su verdadero interés.

Lamentablemente el último baile se vio truncado cuando casi no había hecho nada más que empezar.

-Espero poder tener el honor que me permitas bailar esta pieza con usted, Señorita Swan – escuché una voz grave a mis espaldas. Me estremecí de miedo. –

Los brazos de Edward se tensaron a mí alrededor y me apartó rápidamente quedando de cara a James Witherdale e Irina Denaly. Edward se adelantó un paso haciendo que yo quedara tapada por su ancha espalda. Sabía que me quería proteger, y a pesar que no necesitaba esa protección, era un tema que le crispaba tanto que no iba a llevarle la contraria. Dejaría que él lo manejara como considerara que era mejor.

-Por tu cara veo que no te apetece hacer un intercambio de parejas… Una pena. Nos salió bien el pasado ¿Tienes miedo que no vuelva más a ti? – provocó James a Edward con el mismo veneno en sus palabras que el que había usado Irina conmigo hace unas semanas.

-Me dais asco. Los dos. – fue lo único que contestó Edward después de mirarlo con furia durante unos instantes que se me hicieron eternos.

Me cogió la mano y tiró suavemente de mí alejándonos de ellos. Se había acabado la fiesta, no había duda. Estábamos en el pasillo esperando que nos trajeran nuestros abrigos cuando volví a sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

¡Mierda!

Había sentido la tensión contenida en el cuerpo de Edward mientras estábamos en el salón. Estaba tan irritado, incluso ahora lo seguía estando, que no sabía ni cómo había conseguido contenerse. Seguramente, a pesar de todas sus rencillas, Edward tenía más educación que esos dos miserables juntos y lo último que deseaba era montar un espectáculo en público. Pero mucho me temía que si James continuaba hurgando, el autocontrol de Edward acabará saltando por los aires.

-Había una época en la que no huías y siempre estabas dispuesto a defenderte. ¿Ahora eres un cobarde, Edward Cullen? – escupió James, nuevamente.

-¿Qué coño quieres? – le contestó Edward.

-Por querer quiero muchas cosas – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. Sabía que solo buscaba provocar a Edward, así que le cogí del brazo para pararlo. – Pero podríamos comenzar por cierto rumor sobre una expansión por Europa… Acaso piensas comerme el terreno, Edward. ¿En serio piensas que eres competencia para mí? Pensé que quedó demostrado hace años puedo poseer cualquier cosa que antes haya estado en tus manos. – acabó haciendo una clara alusión a Irina.

Edward sonrió de lado de manera tan fría que si no fuera porque conocía al hombre que tenía a mi lado me hubiera hecho correr del miedo.

-¿De verdad pretendes que te hable de mis planes?– preguntó irónicamente Edward- Algunos sí sabemos llevar nuestros negocios… Incluso nos dan beneficios. Si tan interesado en charlar, quizás podríamos hablar de ciertos rumores que hablan sobre fuga de inversores y derrumbe de las acciones… ¿Qué te parece? – contraatacó Edward.

James se crispó tanto que en su cara se podía ver claramente el odio que sentía hacía Edward. Rose me había explicado que James nunca había soportado quedar por debajo de su hermano. Era un odio irracional que la alta competitividad de Edward había alimentado. Supongo que para una persona que es capaz de cualquier atrocidad para superarte no es de agrado quedar en evidencia.

-O podríamos hablar de ciertos negocios de tráfico de drogas o, quizás también, de movimientos empresariales al margen de la ley. Dime James, de qué prefieres que hablemos. – continuo Edward corrosivamente.

Esta vez James no intentó replicar a Edward, simplemente se abalanzó hacía él, pero Edward que estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de ese ser repugnante nos apartó a tiempo. El golpe de James quedó en el aire.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así Edward! ¡No vas a conseguir pisotearme! – le amenazó acercándose a nosotros alterados – Y tú, _delicia_ nos hubiéramos divertido mucho si hubieses aceptado el puesto de asistente – dijo intentando tocarme la cara.

Edward gruñó cogiéndole la mano y empujándolo hasta la pared.

-Escúchame escoria. Intenta tocarla o dirigirte a ella de la manera que sea y será lo último que hagas en libertad. – le digo golpeándole contra la pared. Lo tenía bien agarrado de las solapas de su traje – Para intentar destrozar la vida de los demás tienes que tener la tuya muy limpia, no te olvides de eso. – le dijo soltándolo y volviendo hasta mí.

Esta vez fui agarré a Edward mucho más fuerte para evitar que volviera a James. Solo quería salir de esta pesadilla y a poder ser lo más discretamente posible. Lo último que quería era que la prensa se enterara y nos viéramos envueltos en un escándalo mediático con mentiroso sin escrúpulos como James. A saber qué sería capaz de inventar para herir a Edward o los Cullen.

-Sabes Edward – volvió a decir James haciéndonos gruñir a ambos. Esta vez ni nos giramos y continuamos nuestro camino hacia la salida. – Es gracioso que te robara a tu futura esposa y ni te inmutaras y ahora no me dejes ni respirar el mismo aire que esa ricura. **(**NA)**

Edward no se giró, pero sí detuvo sus pasos. Seguro que sopesando si contestarle o ignorarlo. Cada vez tenía más ganas de llegar a la puerta que se me antojaba eterna.

-Edward, déjalo. No vale la pena – le susurré fortaleciendo mi agarre en su brazo.

No sirvió de mucho mi petición porque giró su cabeza con una sonrisa de lado. Tensa, pero victoriosa.

-Eso debería darte una idea de la diferencia entre la clase de mujer que ambos tenemos al lado. – sentenció antes de tirar de mí para salir, esta vez sí, definitivamente de ese lugar.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 ****** Como siempre que uso cosas que no son mías, cito o aclaro. Si habéis visto Grey's Anatomy sabréis que algo similar le dice Sloan a Derek en el hospital. Refiriéndose a Meredith y Addison.

 **Una vez hechas las aclaraciones ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Estos dos están muy enganchados o me lo parece a mí? Jajaja Espero que os haya gustado y veremos qué pasa en el siguiente que ya os adelanto que será Navidad.**

 **Estos días están llegando noticias tristes desde el continente americano, ya sea por los huracanes, como por el terremoto de esta noche. Espero que si hay alguien que lea esta historia desde las zonas que están siendo afectadas estén bien. Mis mejores deseos y mucho ánimo a todos.**

 **La próxima actualización será el** **MARTES.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	28. Aprendí a quererla

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Ya sabéis que siempre me gusta comenzar por lo importante. Os quiero dar las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Vuestros comentarios, alertas, favs. Sois maravillosas. Es increíble como muchas de vosotras no falláis nunca y les tenéis cogido el punto a Bella y Edward tan bien que adivináis muchas de las cosas que ya tengo escritas. MARAVILLOSAS. Y también muchas gracias a las nuevas lectoras que se animan a darle una oportunidad a la historia y a dejar su comentario o cualquier otra muestra de apoyo ;)**

 **Ahora sí, parece que este año se adelanta la navidad jaja Aquí os dejo con Edward.**

 **Por cierto, os dejo una pequeña noticia al final.**

 **.**

 **APRENDÍ A QUERERLA**

 **EPOV**

.

 _Y tú, delicia, nos hubiéramos divertido mucho si hubieses aceptado el puesto de asistente._

Me levanté alterado buscando a Bella a mi lado, como había hecho durante toda la noche. El malnacido de James se había atrevido a poner los ojos sobre Bella y aun no me había recuperado de la rabia que había sentido al ser tan despistado de someter a Bella a los ojos y compañía de ese energúmeno sin escrúpulos.

Su presencia, su cuerpo, sus caricias, toda ella me había conseguido relajar una vez llegamos a casa. Sacarme toda la preocupación de mi cabeza y de mi cuerpo, pero la rabia continuaba ahí. Creo que inconscientemente ella lo había notado y se había quedado en mis brazos casi toda la noche. Las pocas veces que se había separado de mí, me había despertado necesitando su contacto para volver a dormirme.

Ella no estaba aquí ahora. Miré el despertador y vi que eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana. Si no nos poníamos rápido en marcha llegaríamos demasiado tarde a Harbour Bay y tendría una jauría de mujeres Cullen, y Ted, deseando matarme por truncarles los planes de estas vacaciones.

Me duché y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, al acercarme a la cocina escuché la música puesta a todo volumen. ¿Qué clase de música era esa? ¿Pop? Apoyándome en la puerta pude ver a Bella ensimismada leyendo algo en la Tablet. Estaba sentada en la silla con los pies encima de la mesa, el perro en su regazo y una taza de café en la mano que le quedaba libre. Una escena tan mundana. Podría quedarme todo el día mirándola y deseando que se repitiera cada mañana.

-Deberías secarte el pelo. Esa manía tuya de ir con el pelo mojado te va a hacer pillar una pulmonía – me hice notar mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza oliendo su champú.

Estos últimos fines de semana que me había quedado en su casa, había tomado nota de absolutamente todos los productos que ella usaba. Champús, geles, perfumes, cremas, todo… y me había asegurado de tener cada uno de ellos en mi casa para que no pudiera encontrar ninguna excusa para marcharse o para no quedarse a dormir.

-Eres un poco mandón – me contestó con una sonrisa deslumbrante – Hay café hecho. No debe estar muy frío – me dijo señalando la cafetera.

Me serví una taza y volví a ella. Acerqué una silla a ella y cogiéndole sus pies y poniéndomelos en mi regazo me acomodé para desayunar contemplándola.

-¿Qué lees? –le pregunté al ver que no levantaba la vista de la Tablet, estaba ignorando hasta al perro.

Ese mimado no lo llevaba bien. ¡Qué se aguantara un poco!

-Varios periódicos. Hablan de la fiesta de anoche, pero no dicen nada de James, ni de ti, ni de nada… - me explicó.

Me recordó a nuestro primer viaje dónde me había sorprendido buscando pistas en los diarios sobre los negocios de James. Al parecer se había convertido en una costumbre ojear los diarios para monitorizar lo que decían de la competencia o de la empresa.

-¿Qué? – me preguntó mirándome extrañada.

-Nada, solo que cada día me sorprendes más, mi amor. – Le dije inclinándome hacía ella para darle un beso.

Sus labios me atrapaban y era casi imposible no dejarse llevar por la pasión cada vez que nos tocábamos. Una pena que ese maldito entrometido y mimado perro no nos dejara tranquilos.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de dárselo a Ted – gruñí cuando Bella se separó pensando que lo estábamos chafando.

-No digas eso – me miró mal. – Edward no ha querido decir eso, pequeñín – le dijo cogiéndolo en brazos para achucharlo.

Bufé.

-No deberíamos tardar mucho en irnos. El viaje en coche es largo y las carreteras en invierno… ya sabes mejor ir con tiempo – me callé no queriéndola preocupar más de la cuenta.

No me hacía mucha gracia hacerle pasar a Bella tanto rato en un coche sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba, pero ella se había empeñado y yo estaba dispuesto a hacérselo pasar lo más liviano posible.

-Está bien. Pues vamos. – se levantó intentando parecer animada aunque me había confesado que estas fiestas eran complicadas para ella.

-¡Sécate el pelo o no nos iremos a ningún sitio! – chillé un poco para que me sintiera mientras salía de la cocina seguida del chucho saltarín.

-Mandón – me dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina haciéndome reír.

Media hora más tarde y con el pelo de Bella seco salimos en dirección Harbour Bay. Habíamos metido a la bola de pelo en una especie de transportín que había comprado Bella adaptado para el asiento trasero. Ella había planeado varias paradas para que pudiéramos estirar las piernas y el perro no me manchara la tapicería de mi coche con sus necesidades.

Estábamos a apenas una hora y media de llegar. Habíamos parado tantas veces que se nos había hecho de noche en los cortos días de invierno.

Bella estaba nerviosa, de hecho, llevaba desde que había oscurecido con sus manos agarradas tan fuerte al asiento que tenía los nudillos blancos. Apenas podía hablar.

-Deberíamos parar. Preferiría quedarme en algún lado a pasar la noche a conducir en estas condiciones. – le expliqué a Bella que para mi asombro no me discutió, solo cabeceó asintiendo.

Llevé una de mis manos a su rodilla y le di un apretón, pero volví a agarrar el volante rápidamente, no quería ponerla más nerviosa.

Me desvié, y después de preguntar a un par de personas del pueblo, encontramos un pequeño hostal. Solo quedaba una habitación, sin muchos lujos, pero no era momento de ponerse exquisitos porque era de los pocos sitios que aceptaban perros, así que nos la quedamos.

En cuanto entramos en la pequeña habitación Bella se comenzó a reírse.

-Edward Cullen esto es casi del tamaño de tu cuarto de aseo – se rio la muy descarada de mí - ¿Estás seguro que podrás dormir aquí? – me preguntó mientras yo dejaba las cosas y ella acomodaba al perro en un trozo de suelo que quedaba libre entre su lado de la cama y el lavabo.

-No soy tan snob, pequeña. – le contesté empujándola sobre la cama.

-Por supuesto que no. Solo eres el director de una gran compañía de Resorts y hoteles de lujo… seguro que estás acostumbrado a esto – acabó riéndose de nuevo.

-Bueno…no exactamente, pero todo tiene sus ventajas – dije haciendo que Bella me mirase interrogante – Así no te pierdo de vista… ni te escapas… y esta noche te tendré en mis brazos obligatoriamente. – acabé lanzándome a por esos labios carnosos.

Noté la mano de Bella intentando colarse por mis pantalones cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil.

-Aggggr – gruñí apoyándome en el hombro de Bella – Juro que el mundo nos odia.

Miré la pantalla y vi que era Emmet. Más me valía cogerlo o cortaría mis pelotas en cuanto me viese. Seguía asimilando nuestra relación.

-¿¡Dónde estáis?! Tú madre y mi tía me están poniendo la cabeza como un bombo y mi hijo solo hace que preguntar por su tía. – me acribilló a preguntas mi amigo sin ni saludarme –

-Hemos tenido que parar – le dije alejándome los cuatro pasos que tenía de margen desde dónde estaba Bella. Ella entró al baño y yo me sentí más libre para hablar con Emmet – Las carreteras estaban heladas y era de noche… Bella se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa – le expliqué un poco más bajo. Sentía el grifo, pero no quería preocupar a Bella –

-Entiendo. Mejor así. – me contestó Emmet sincero – Gracias. Es duro para ella, gracias por pensar en ella. ¡Eso sí! Mañana os quiero aquí o yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos. Está todo el mundo insoportable y tu hermano es pésimo jugando a la _Playstation_. ¡Así no hay manera de entretenerme! – me explicó riéndose.

-Saldremos pronto, lo prometo. No estamos muy lejos – le aseguré cuando Bella salía del baño cambiada.

-Por cierto… Ted ha mencionado algo de unos guantes de boxeo… Sabes que yo asumiré la mitad de las culpas del perro, pero ni sueñes que te voy a apoyar en eso. Tu hermana te sacará los ojos y yo me sentaré a verlo. Con palomitas. – me dijo mi valiente mejor amigo.

-Tremendo valiente estás hecho. Adiós – me despedí resignado. – Ahora sí, señorita… tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar– dije volviendo mi atención Bella y su tentador pijama que me esperaban ya en la cama.

No le iba a durar mucho puesto.

…

A la mañana siguiente poco después de desayunar salimos camino a nuestra casa de vacaciones. Las carreteras eran mucho más seguras a plena luz del día y Bella estaba mucho más relajada.

Nos dedicamos a planear como esconderíamos a la bola de pelo hasta que llegara el momento de los regalos. De momento, confiaríamos en que el abrigo de Bella fuera capaz de ocultarlo hasta subirlo a mi habitación y allí rezaríamos para poner tenerlo algunas horas hasta la noche… Sino ya veríamos que le decíamos a Ted.

-Emmet dice que ha salido toda la familia a dar un paseo y comprar unas cosas. Solo están él y Jasper en casa. – me dijo Bella mientras intentaba que el perro no se desayunara su teléfono a bocados. Esta vez lo llevaba en el regazo, sería más fácil de esconder que sacándolo del trasportín y el trayecto era más corto.

-Perfecto – le dije mientras giraba por la zona residencial dónde estaba nuestro temporal hogar.

No habíamos aparcado el coche cuando mi hermano y mi cuñado se lanzaron contra nosotros. Eran unos ansiosos.

-¡Ohhh por dios es tan adorable! – dijo Emmet mientras se lo quitaba a su hermana del regazo. Ni a ella ni al chucho le gustó mucho. – Esto crecerá ¿verdad? Porque a lo mejor lo perdemos debajo del sofá o lo piso o… dudo que pueda subir el escalón de patio si quiera ¿Las patas son así de cortas siempre? – preguntó mientras inspeccionaba al perro que tenía cara de asustado. Hasta a mí me dio pena.

Bella se lo quitó.

-Coge las maletas mejor. – le gruñó mientras le señalaba el maletero – Tú ni caso, pequeñín estos hombres son tontos – le susurró al perro haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento de como vais a esconder esa bola en casa sin que nadie lo note?- nos preguntó divertido Jasper mientras nos ayudaba a descargar el coche y le explicábamos nuestro plan maestro. - ¡Estoy deseando ver cómo Rose acaba con vosotros dos! – sentenció burlándose y entrando con Bella a dentro.

\- Tener familia para esto…. – se quejó Emmet.

-Amén hermano, amén – le dije resignado a la guerra que se iba a armar con Rose mientras sonaba mi teléfono. – Es Robert. – le expliqué a Emmet.

Supongo que ni en navidad dejábamos de tener una parte de nuestra cabeza puesta en James, aun así la llamada me sorprendió. Mi jefe Legal no me molestaba fuera del horario laboral normalmente.

Al acabar de hablar con él todos mis planes navideños tenían una ligera modificación.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda – le dije a Jasper cuando me lo encontré jugando con el perro en la cocina.

Emmet había ido a acomodar a su hermana a mi habitación. Bella esta vez dormiría conmigo. No solo porque no tenía ninguna intención de pasarme dos días sin ella a mi lado, sino porque sus tíos estaban ocupando la habitación de invitados. Emmet había refunfuñado un buen rato, pero al final había claudicado, aceptando que era la opción más sencilla.

-Sabes me podría acostumbrar a compartir armario – le dije a Bella mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Ella estaba colocando su ropa entre la mía. Se veía bien.

Ella se tensó un poco, pero después de un par de besos en su cuello se relajó. ¿Quería ella vivir conmigo tanto como yo con ella? ¿Sería esto una de nuestras primeras diferencias?

No debió tomarme muy en serio porque no me contestó. No quise presionarla, de momento, pero esperaba que ahora que ya lo había verbalizado, quizás lo pensase de ver en cuando, comenzando a hacerse a la idea.

Escuchamos ajetreo en la puerta de entrada. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. No eran, simplemente, unas navidades más, nuestra familia se enteraría, oficialmente, que estábamos juntos.

-¿Preparada? – le dije a Bella mientras le estiraba mi mano para que la cogiera.

-Vamos – me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante que quería ocultar su nerviosismo.

No habíamos bajado ni la mitad de las escaleras cuando Ted subía como una bala para arriba. Suerte que esa bola de pelo estaba con mi hermano porque si no Ted podría habernos pillado. Me estaba comenzando a cansar de esconder al chucho mimado y no llevábamos ni media hora en casa.

-¡Tía! ¡Tío! ¡Habéis llegado! – chilló mientras se enganchaba a nuestros pies.

-Ted no deberías correr por casa y menos por las escaleras – le recordó Bella agachándose para darle un beso y cogerlo.

-Ven aquí campeón – le saludé quitándoselo a Bella de los brazos. Ted ya pesaba para que ella lo cargara. Lo cogí en mis brazos y no desaprovechó la ocasión para hacer de superhéroe.

-¡Mira abu vuelo! – gritó cuando llegamos a la cocina dónde se había reunido toda la familia.

Daba igual lo grande o pequeña que fueran las casas, las reuniones siempre acababan en la cocina.

-¡Edward baja a Ted que lo vas a desgañitar! – me chilló mamá preocupada por su nieto. Como si él solo no tuviera ideas peores.

Su regaño se acabó en cuanto se fijó que Bella y yo veníamos cogidos de la mano. Cambió su semblante a una dulce sonrisa y una mirada emocionada. Seguramente acordándose de la conversación que habíamos tenido, en esta misma cocina, en Acción de Gracias.

Renné y Charlie miraban a Bella como si la luz hubiese entrado en la habitación. Los había visto en un par de ocasiones que habían venido a ver a Emmet y Ted, además de su boda y en ninguna ocasión tenían esa mirada de adoración que tenían ahora.

-Hacéis una bonita pareja – le dijo su tía a Bella cuando se acercó a abrazarla.

Aproveché para dejar a Ted en el suelo y centrarme en sus tíos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba en esta situación y era extraño. ¿Reaccionarían igual que Emmet? Sabía que su tío era oficial de policía…

-Soy Renné Higginbotham – se presentó aunque no hacía falta, ya la conocía. Serían los nervios.- Encantada de volver a verte.

-Edward – la saludé – El placer es nuestro, mamá está más que encantada de tener la casa llena y nosotros también.

-Charlie – tiró René del jersey de su marido que no se separaba de Bella. Si ella era toda dulzura la cara de él me daba ganas de irme a esconder. Ya sabía de dónde había sacado Bella su carácter – Ven a saludar a Edward.

-Encantado de verte de nuevo – me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Igualmente Señor Higginbotham – contesté incómodamente. Sin ninguna duda, no me lo iba a poner fácil.

-Llámame Charlie. Supongo que si mi niña te ha escogido es que vales lo suficiente como para tutearme. – me dijo muy serio.

¿Sonreiría alguna vez? Porque tenía la sensación que aunque me había dado su bendición iba a pasar la noche de navidad en la cárcel como viese mi mano un centímetro por debajo de lo que él consideraba decoroso.

-¡Tío! Por favor – Le regañó Bella roja como un tomate.

-Tranquila, mi amor. Charlie y yo nos entenderemos – le dije arrastrándola a mi lado y dejándole un beso en su frente, sin darme cuenta que habían ocho pares de ojos pendientes de nosotros.

-¡Oi! ¿Son o no son adorables? – escuché que le decía Alice a alguien. Cuando levanté la cabeza vi que era a mi madre que nos miraba como Ted miraba el pastel de queso.

Bella se escondió más en mí murmurando _Qué vergüenza, por favor_ un par de veces antes de que los brazos de mis padres la arrancaran de mi lado para felicitarnos.

Una vez todas las explicaciones fueron hechas e intercambio de abrazos acabó, para nuestro descanso, nos pusimos a comer. Ted estaba demasiado callado, dejándonos hablar a los adultos tranquilamente, cosa que no ocurría con facilidad.

-¿Estás nervioso, cariño, porque esta noche viene Santa? – le preguntó mamá a Ted que lo tenía a lado.

-La tía Bella y el tío Edward se dan besos de mayores. – nos dijo mirándonos fijamente.

Todos los ojos volvieron a nosotros. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan observado! Preferiría estar en cualquier junta que en esta mesa, ahora mismo.

-Mi amor, el tío Edward y yo estamos saliendo juntos ahora. – le explicó Bella mientras Ted la continuaba mirando como si quisiera descubrir un gran secreto – Somos… novios. – insistió nerviosa, supongo que pensaba que Ted no la había entendido y por eso volvía a explicarselo.

 _Novios._

En sus labios era como música.

Me dio un pisotón mientras me miraba mal esperando a que digiera algo. Yo tenía la sospecha que Ted, al igual que ese perro diminuto, no tenían ninguna intención de compartir a su tía con nadie.

-¿Qué piensas Ted? – pregunté directamente. Si algo había aprendido era que con mi sobrino mejor ir por la vía directa.

-¿Si Santa me trae un primito, la tía Bella y yo, lo tendremos que compartir contigo? – me preguntó muy serio haciendo que su padre se atragantara con el pollo que se estaba comiendo.

Me reí no sólo de mi amigo sino también de las ocurrencias de mi sobrino. Mis sospechas no iban tan desencaminadas. Al parecer no quería compartir ni a su tía ni a su hipotético nuevo juguete.

-Ted ya hemos hablado de esto ¿Qué dijimos de los regalos de tía Bella? - le dijo serio Emmet.

-Pero papá mi amigo Dawson dice que sus tíos se dieron besos de grandes y después nació su primo – se quejó inocentemente Ted. Espero que en un futuro alguien tuviera una conversación seria con él sobre la reproducción humana.

-Ted, campeón, Santa no va a traer ningún primito, pero el día que tu tía tenga un hijo sí lo tendrá que compartir conmigo – le expliqué tranquilamente a mi personita preferida. A juzgar por su puchero no le convenció mucho la respuesta. – Más te vale – le dije secretamente a Bella en la oreja robándole una sonrisa.

Parecía que al menos habíamos evitado un problema. Si algo caracterizaba a Ted era la tozudez. Cuando un tema le obsesionaba no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

-Pero entonces… - volvió a la carga Ted haciendo rodar los ojos a media mesa y bufar a la otra media – ¿Si tú y tía Bella tenéis un primito será más primo que si se lo pido para el tío Jasper?- preguntó haciéndonos reír.

Al menos mi hermano no estaba para pasar el sofocón. Él había salido a hacerme un pequeño recado.

-¡Ted ya está bien! – le regañó con la voz firme Rose – No habrá bebés porque Santa no trae bebés y si sigues interrumpiendo te traerá carbón – le advirtió haciendo que Ted se comportara como un santo lo que quedó de comida.

A pesar del pequeño caos que había creado Ted con sus preguntas, la comida había sido un éxito. Había salido un momento a la parte del embarcadero que tenía la casa para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Estaba haciendo mucho aire y prefería atar bien lo que había fuera para no tener que lamentar ningún daño.

Estaba acabando de guardar unas sillas y una mesa cuando escuché que alguien se aproximaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – escuché la voz grave e inconfundible del tío de Bella y Emmet.

-Estoy acabando, pero si comprueba que la lancha está bien amarrada me hará un favor – le propuse sabiendo que era un gran pescador y entendería de nudos.

Trabajamos en silencio, antes de entrar noté como se aclaraba la garganta. Al girarme lo vi con las manos en los bolsillos moviendo su peso de un pie a otro algo nervioso.

-Mejor hablamos dentro – le dije abriendo la puerta para que pasara.

Lo guie hasta el despacho de papá, allí no pasaríamos frío y también estaríamos a salvo de la curiosidad e interrupciones de la familia.

Cuando llegamos le serví una copa que aceptó gustoso.

-Es bueno que René no me vea, siempre está molestando con la tensión y que me tengo que cuidar – se quejó recordándome a las miles de pelas que tenían siempre mamá y papá.

-Le guardaré el secreto – bromeé sentándome en el sillón que quedaba en frente del que él había escogido.

Mejor me ponía cómodo para esta charla.

-Tutéame. Te lo decía en serio antes. Si has conseguido que Bella confíe en ti de la manera que lo hace mereces todo mi respeto. – me explicó seriamente – Además, Emmet me ha explicado lo que has hecho con esa escoria de Sam Ulley. Me alegro.

Desde que vi delante de mí la cara de ese imbécil y fui testigo de cómo hizo temblar el mundo de Bella, supe que no me podría quedar de brazos cruzados. Ella había insistido en dejarlo pasar. No quería remover el pasado, solo dejarlo atrás. Continuaba haciendo llamadas al Dr. Gerandy regularmente para trabajar todo el estrés emocional que le había causado ese encuentro y yo lo último que deseaba era revolver sus temores o enfadarla. Especialmente lo último.

Jacob Black se había convertido en un gran aliado. Sin lugar a dudas, no me había equivocado en pensar que tenía más decencia que su padre. Aprovechando la preocupación que sentía por él y sus, nada aconsejables, compañías, había conseguido que me pusiera en contacto con personas con las que Sam no había acabado bien. Coacciones, amenazas, incluso matones a sueldo se escondían en su mierda cuando eliminabas las primeras capas de su reputación. Su familia se dejaba un dineral para cubrirlo. Una pena que hubiera decidido meterse en la vida de Bella, y con ella, en la mía.

Después de mucho trabajo habíamos conseguido que varias personas lo denunciaran. Ahora estaba en la cárcel, era prisión provisional sin fianza, hasta que saliera el juicio. No sé qué sería de su vida a partir de ahora, pero si podía saborear algo del infierno que le había hecho pasar a Bella, y a otras tantas personas, tampoco me importaría.

-No voy a dejar que nadie haga daño a Bella – dije muy serio.

-No puedes protegerla de todo. Créeme yo lo he intentado desde que llegó indefensa a mi casa, pero no se pude por mucho que lo desees. – dijo con pena en su voz – Intenté criarla para que se defendiera cuando yo no estuviese a su lado y eso es lo que me deja más tranquilo. Es una chica fuerte, independiente y que, poco a poco, está aprendiendo lo más importante, en confiar en la gente que te quiere. Estoy orgulloso de ella – acabó con una sonrisa.

-La quieres mucho – dije dándome cuenta que Bella tenía ese don. Emmet me había dicho que deslumbraba a la gente de su alrededor y que hacía que no te quisieras separar de ella. Comenzaba a darme cuenta que no era solo una forma imparcial de hablar de su hermano.

-Aprendí a quererla. – me contestó dando un trajo a su bebida – René y yo habíamos decidido no tener hijos. Ella siempre ha sido un poco alocada y mi trabajo… No era lo mejor para criar a un hijo, pero un día una cruel broma del destino nos obligó serlo. Así que los tres aprendimos a querernos en esas circunstancias. René no llevó bien la muerte de su hermana… A veces pienso que Bella la cuidaba más que lo que hacía mi mujer – explicó con su mirada perdida.

Con cada cosa que sabía de la vida de Bella me daba cuenta que se había hecho fuerte a base de decepciones y golpes. Algo me decía que el hombre que tenía delante era de las pocas personas en las que se había podido apoyar y que había estado siempre como una figura paterna en la que reflejarse y a la que acudir. Me daban ganas de abrazarla y protegerla. Enseñarle que podía tener una nueva vida conmigo.

-Lo hiciste bien – le dije completamente en serio. – Es muy fuerte y condenadamente independiente.

\- Para tu desesperación, ¿no? – bromeó. Cabeceé resignado al carácter de esa mujer que me quitaba el sueño. – Bien, ahora vamos antes que ese nieto mío me pille bebiendo y se lo cuente a René.

Cuando nos unimos con el resto de la familia, mi hermano ya había llegado. Me miró y supe que lo había conseguido. Bien, esto iba a ser divertido. Jasper se había llevado a la bola de pelo a su recado, al menos así habíamos evitado que estuviera tanto tiempo encerrado. Todo parecía en orden, sonreí nervioso por lo que se avecinaba cuando mañana viéramos los regalos que había dejado Santa en casa.

La tarde pasó todo lo calmada que podía pasar teniendo en cuenta que teníamos a Ted dando botes constantemente. Había perdido a Bella de vista, supongo que estaría con Alice en algún lado.

Estaba estirado en la habitación jugando con el perro, que mi hermano había devuelto sano y salvo, cuando Bella entró. Al verme ahí sonrió y saltó en la cama haciéndonos botar. Por primera vez en estos días vi como el perro se escondía de ella. No era el perro más valiente del mundo, dejémoslo así.

-Tenía tantas ganas de estar un momento contigo, así… - me dijo acomodándose a mi lado.

-¿Me has echado de menos? Cualquiera lo diría. Has estado muy entretenida… -bromé con ella aludiendo a todo el tiempo que había estado desaparecida.

-Estuve hablando con tía René y después Alice me convenció para ayudar en la cocina… No hemos nacido para eso, pero tu madre es tan buena que creo que le daba vergüenza echarnos – me confesó riendo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la calma de estar solos y de nuestras caricias.

-Me apetece un baño – dijo Bella cortando el silencio. – Tú y yo solos antes de la locura de la cena de Nochebuena.

-Me parece una gran idea – le contesté más que dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos. – Prepara la bañera, yo nos buscaré algún vino con el que amenizar la velada – le dije besando sus labios.

Bajé a la cocina dispuesto a hacerme con la mejor botella de la despensa.

-¿Dónde vas con esa botella de vino? – me preguntó Emmet que jugaba a las cartas con mi padre en la mesa de cocina.

No le respondí simplemente le eché una mirada de _amigo será mejor que no preguntes._

-Oh…oh – dijo más con repugnancia que con sorpresa – No lo quiero saber. Depravado – acabó imitando un escalofrió.

-Nos vemos en la cena. ¡Ponte guapo! – bromé con él antes de subir las escalaras.

Cuando entré en la habitación escuché música clásica inundando la estancia. Al parecer Bella había pensado en todo. Caminé los pasos que me separaban hasta esa bañera del paraíso.

Bella ya estaba dentro, cubierta de espuma. Se había hecho una cola alta y me recordó lo tentadora que me había parecido el primer día cuando no sabía ni quién era. Con esta visión delante de mí todo era fuego.

-Deberías quitarte esa ropa si quieres unirte a mí. – me guiñó un ojo.

Cada día estaba más segura de su sensualidad y su sexualidad. De vez en cuando, aún salía a la luz su timidez, pero cada vez disfrutaba más de su cuerpo y nuestros momentos de intimidad.

No me quitó ojo mientras me desvestía. Como si fuera a cámara lenta vi cómo se mordía los labios y sus ojos me devoraban. Me encantaba que sintiera lo mismo que sentía yo por ella.

Llené las copas, y dejé la botella cerca para poderlas rellenar, pasándoselas para que las sostuviera mientras me unía a ella. Me metí en el agua con ella, justo detrás de ella. Bella se apoyó en mi pecho haciéndonos gemir a los dos por el contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

-Podríamos detener el tiempo y quedarnos así para siempre – suspiró.

-Podríamos hacerlo... En mi baño tengo un jacuzzi que podríamos amortizar cada día si quisieras – le dije jugando con su oreja viendo como su piel respondía a mi toque.

-¿Me estás chantajeando? – me preguntó a media voz. Mis manos se habían unido a mis besos acariciando su cuerpo.

No sé si eran mis caricias, el ambiente o que cuando Bella estaba en el agua cambiaba, pero no intentó huir ante mi sutil sugerencia de irnos a vivir juntos como otras veces. Sabía que llevábamos poco tiempo juntos, pero qué más daba el tiempo si era lo que deseábamos.

-Yo diría más bien que hago lo posible para cumplir tus deseos, mi amor – le insistí intensificando mis atenciones.

-Siempre tan pendiente de mí – me contestó girándose para quedar sentada sobre mí. – Esto es más fácil en las películas – dijo riéndose por lo que había ocasionado ese movimiento.

Me pasó mi copa que estaba apoyada en el borde de la bañera y ella bebió también de la suya.

-Lo podrías pensar… - me aventuré a proponerle mientras ella besaba mi mandíbula –

Bella se separó de mí. En su mirada no había miedo, estaba tranquila. Definitivamente, cada vez que le tuviera que proponer algo pensaba meterla en agua.

-Lo pensaré – me dijo cogiendo mi cara y acercando nuestros rostros para besarnos.

Nuestros besos fueron subiendo de intensidad de la misma manera que nuestras caricias cada vez más íntimas hasta que finalmente fuimos uno. Los jadeos se mezclaban con la música de fondo. Era una locura, nunca me cansaría de sentirla junto a mí.

-Tendríamos que salir. Vas a coger frío. – le sugerí a Bella que se recuperaba en mis brazos.

-No quiero – refunfuñó mientras se escondía en mi hombro.

La adoraba cuando dejaba que la Bella de veintidós años saliera a la superficie. Era parte de lo que me había enamorado de ella.

Al final conseguimos salir del baño para arreglarnos.

-Lo voy a echar de menos – me dijo Bella desde la cama dónde estaba abrazada a la bola de pelo sin nombre. Suerte que era pequeño y esta habitación era hasta grande para él porque si no esta tarde habría sido una tortura estar aquí encerrado.

Me temía que ese chucho también la necesitaba a ella y lo peor es que yo me había acostumbrado a tenerlo dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Mañana iba a ser un día a recordar.

-¿Vamos? – le pregunté tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara de una vez para bajar a cenar.

Cuando llegamos al comedor mamá, Rose y Jasper estaban acabando de alistar la mesa mientras papá y Charlie intentaban contener la emoción de mi sobrino.

-¡Tííío! – gritó viniendo hasta mi corriendo, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Bella frenó en seco y acabó su recorrido caminando como un buen niño. Su tía le guiñó el ojo premiándolo por hacerle caso.

 _Una niña de pelo moreno y sonrisa perfecta._

Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo como Ted se pensaba que era.

Bella le dio un beso rápido al niño de sus ojos y se fue a la cocina " _a ayudar"_ … Alguien tenía que mejorar su nivel de excusas. No la culpaba la energía de Ted estaba dejando agotados a toda la familia.

La cena fue genial, esta vez no estaban con nosotros Joy y Danny que se habían ido a pasar estas fechas con su familia en Florida. Bella, a pesar de la tensión inicial, se relajó y se lo pasó en grande bromeando y disfrutando con toda la familia. En el fondo, Alice y Ted habían conseguido con su carácter dicharachero y su cercanía a ella, hacer de Bella una de las ánimas de la fiesta. Al fin un poco de luz.

Al acabar nos reunimos en el salón para brindar por estas fechas y acabar de pasar la noche. Papá estaba repartiendo unas copas de champán, todos nos levantamos para brindar. Al hacerlo noté como Bella no me seguía.

Me giré y la vi sentada con los ojos cerrados.

-Mi amor – la llamé haciendo que abriera sus ojos y se alzara hasta mí. - ¿Estás bien? – pregunté mientras la atraía a mis brazos y ella apoyaba su peso en mí, buscando apoyo.

-Creo que he comido demasiado… Tengo la barriga un poco revuelta – me explicó tranquilizándome.

Me reí escondiéndome en su melena para no llamar la atención de nuestra familia que iba cogiendo sus copas.

-Eres igual que Emmet y Ted. Nunca podéis acabar sin repetir el postre – bromeé mientras ella rodaba sus ojos con gesto arrepentido.

Papá nos llamó a la calma para hacerse escuchar.

-Este año la familia es un poco más grande y no os podéis ni imaginar lo felices que estamos de pasar estas fechas tan bien acompañados. Esme y yo esperamos que estos sean los primeros recuerdos de esta nueva, y más amplia, familia. – brindó levantando su copa.

Chocamos nuestras copas intentando evitar a toda a costa a Ted y su copa de zumo supersónica. Sería capaz de romperlas.

Miré a Bella curioso al ver que no bebía el contenido de su copa.

-Como le eche algo más a mi cuerpo acabaré la noche vomitando - gruñó enfadada con ella misma. – ¡No te rías! – me regañó.

Cuando de un Swan se trataba, con la comida no se jugaba.

-¿Podemos cantar ya villancicos tío Jasper? ¿Podemos? – le insistió Ted a mi hermano para que cogiera su guitarra y él pudiera comenzar a cantar todo lo que había aprendido en el colegio. Al menos este año no le había hecho sacar el Saxofón.

-¿Qué sería de unas navidades sin los gallos de Ted? - le pregunté irónicamente a Bella mientras nos acurrucábamos en el sofá para disfrutar del espectáculo.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Aquí os dejo la primera parte de navidad…. ¿Alguna apuesta después del capítulo? ¿Creéis que han sido buenos para que les traigan regalos? Jajaja**

 **Noticias:** **Estas semanas que quedan de mes me van a cambiar un poco los horarios y eso afectará al último tramo del fic. NO AFECTARÁ A LOS DÍAS DE ACTUALIZACIÓN (yo seguiré informando al final de cada capítulo cuando subiré el próximo) pero no puedo asegurar cuando lo subiré. Hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo durante la mañana (hora española) y a partir de ahora lo haré a lo largo de día** **CUANDO PUEDA** **.**

 **Aclaración:** Ha sido algo rarísimo no ponerle a Charlie el apellido Swan y substituirlo por el de Higginbotham (en la novela original es el apellido de soltera de René). Si os acordáis en el capítulo de la piscina (o del beso) Bella dice que su padre, obviamente, se llama Donald Swan y su madre Susan (Apellido de soltera: Drwyer. Que compartiría con René). Bueno solo quería aclararlo porque a mí se me ha hecho suuuuper extraño buscarle otro apellido a Charlie y quizás a alguna de vosotras también os ha pasado al leerlo. **El cambio de apellidos después del matrimonio no se hace en España, así que si alguien ve alguna errata sobre el tema que me avise que la apuntaré para arreglarla en cuanto acabe el fic junto a otras cositas que he detectado en las revisiones que estoy haciendo estos días. ;)**

 **El próximo capítulo será el VIERNES. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	29. El futuro será nuestro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Os tengo que confesar que me he reído mucho con vuestras reviews del capítulo pasado. La historia se acaba y me impresiona mucho todo el cariño que me dedicáis día tras días. Sé que puede sonar repetitivo, pero os lo agradezco muchísimo.**

 **Aquí os dejo aquí la continuación de esta navidad adelantada en casa de los Cullen xD**

 **.**

 **EL FUTURO SERÁ NUESTRO**

 **BPOV**

.

Me levanté con un camino de besos dibujando el perfil de mi cara. Mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa sin poder contenerla. Edward me hacía sentir especial a cada momento, incluso con los ojos pegados aún del sueño y el mal aliento característicos de las mañanas.

-Feliz navidad, mi amor – susurró suavemente mientras continuaba besándome casi con adoración- La primera de muchas – acabó antes de alcanzar mis labios.

-Feliz navidad – le deseé aun medio dormida girándome para abrazarlo.

Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que no estaba dentro de la cama conmigo sino fuera y vestido con su pijama. Lo miré desconcertada y después miré el reloj. Aun no eran las ocho, ¿Qué hacía despierto tan pronto? ¿Y por qué estaba tan fresco cuando yo tenía tanto sueño que me costaba hasta hilar mis pensamientos? ¡Qué vida tan injusta!

-Santa ha pasado pronto por aquí. – me dijo señalándome hacía el suelo.

¿Qué tramaba? Con una sonrisa me giré y vi a mi bolita de pelo con un lazo en el cuello tumbado en su camita. Junto a él había un sobre de esos típicos de las tarjetas de felicitación y una caja pequeña al lado.

-¿Para mí? – pregunté confusa.

-¿Para quién sino? – me contestó con una sonrisa sin perder el buen humor con el que se había levantado hoy.

Cogiendo la sabana para cubrir mi desnudez, prácticamente me lancé de la cama para descubrir de qué iba todo este juego.

Después de mucho pensar por cuál de los dos paquetes empezar, al final, me decanté por el sobre.

Al abrirlo me encontré un papelito en el que se podía leer con caligrafía perfecta _¿Me adoptas?_ Y el dibujo de una huella de perro.

Me giré confundida.

-No entiendo…- balbuceé.

Edward se acercó a mí dándome mi albornoz para que no cogiera frío. Siempre cuidando de mí.

-Los dos sabemos que esta bola fétida te ha robado el corazón… He pensado que sería mejor que tú lo cuidaras… Ya os queréis demasiado para separaros – me explicó y como si el perrito lo hubiera entendido lo que había dicho, intentó subirse a mi regazo para su sesión de mimos al que lo había acostumbrado cada mañana.

-Pero… ¿Y Ted? Le vas a romper el corazón… - le dije emocionada, pero a la vez insegura. Este era el regalo de Ted, por mucho cariño que yo le hubiera cogido a esta bolita.

-¿Si te digo que lo tengo cubierto lo aceptarás? – me contestó sin darme una respuesta completa. – Lo descubrirás en cuanto se levante…y no creo que falte mucho, la verdad. – me dijo mientras me acercaba con su mano la caja.

Me puse un poco nerviosa. Una caja pequeña… podían ser muchas cosas…. Pero…

-¿Lo vas a abrir o no? – me apremió con una sonrisa de lado.

El muy tramposo seguro que había adivinado lo que estaba pensando y estaba pasando un buen rato a mi costa.

Lo miré mal por reírse de mí, pero abrí la caja dónde había una llave.

-Es la llave de mi casa. – Me explicó. Yo solo boqueé sin saber que decirle. Ayer le había dicho que lo pensaría, pero aún no lo había hecho… ¡Vamos! En ese momento no me podía tomar muy enserio, mis neuronas no estaban en el mejor estado – Mi amor… Tranquila te estás poniendo blanca… ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó cogiendo mi cara. Asentí en silencio – Solo quiero que la tengas para que las utilices cuando tú quieras. Nada más… - me tranquilizó. – Como era navidad me pareció divertido dártelas así...Nada más. – volvió a recalcar haciendo que mi tensión volviera a sus límites normales.

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_. Escuchamos un gritó del otro lado del pasillo asustándonos.

Ted había decidido despertar a toda la familia de esa manea tan amena y dulce…. Bendito día de navidad, pensé irónicamente.

-Parece que alguien se ha despertado… - anunció Edward emocionado. – Vamos con él antes que entre y te encuentre medio desnuda. – dijo levantándose del suelo.

Yo lo hice de un salto haciendo que mi vista se volviera negra y mi cabeza diera vueltas. Los brazos de Edward me atraparon. Sentí como me llevaba a la cama para que me apoyara en algo firme.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó preocupado.

-Me he levantado muy rápido. ¿No te ha pasado nunca, Superman? – le contesté cuando mi cabeza dejó de dar tumbos.

-A partir de ahora intenta levantarte más a poco a poco. Me has asustado – dijo Edward aun inquieto.

Siempre tan exagerado…

-¡A sus órdenes! Ahora déjame que me vista y me lave los dientes. Salgo en un minuto. – le contesté librándome de su escrutinio.

Cuando salí, ni cinco minutos más tarde, al pasillo ya estaba toda la familia allí reunida.

Alice y Jasper se reían mientras veían la escena, al igual que mis tíos o Esme y Carlise. En cambio, Rose estaba echando humo intentando asesinar a Edward y Emmet con la mirada.

Ted estaba tumbado en el suelo con una caja enorme abierta y un montón de juguetes de perro escampados. Se revolcaba entre mi bolita y otro perro igual que el mío, pero en negro. Ahora entendía lo que Edward me había dicho hace un rato en la habitación cuando habíamos hablado del regalo de Ted.

¿Cuándo había adoptado al otro perro que yo no me había enterado?

-¡Tía Bella! Miraaaaa al final Santa sí te ha traído un primito y otro para mí. – dijo chillando de la emoción mientras jugaba con los dos perros. Mi bolita se estaba volviendo loco con tanta actividad a su alrededor.

-Dime que no sabías nada de esto. – me miró Rose y comencé a entender el miedo que le tenían sus hermanos y Emmet cuando estaba enfadada.

-Absolutamente nada. – declaré levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Al fin y al cabo, ya había avisado a Edward en su día que no pensaba formar parte de su plan.

Fui al suelo con Ted y mi bolita vino corriendo a mi regazo. Escondiéndose entre mis brazos en cuanto lo cogí. Pobrecillo tantos estímulos lo estaban poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya era.

Me fijé en el perro negro de Ted y juraría que era de la misma edad del que sostenía yo entre mis brazos. Llevaba el collar que le habíamos mandado a hacer en el que se leía _"Ted's best friend"_. Edward me iba a tener que explicar esto muy detenidamente porque no entendía nada.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a ver si Santa ha dejado algo debajo del árbol? – Propuso Esme yendo a separar a su hija de su hermano y marido.

-¡Siiiii! – contestó Ted emocionado dejando a su perro en el suelo y corriendo unos pasos antes de girarse a ver si le seguía. Se puso un poco triste al ver que se quedaba al lado de mi bolita. Me levanté e imité a mi sobrino sabiendo que el mío si me seguiría y animaría al de Ted a hacerlo.

-Necesita tiempo para aprender. Ahora le tendrás que enseñar muchas cosas, mi amor – le expliqué mientras íbamos para abajo. – Cógelo con mucho cuidado por las escaleras. – casi le supliqué con miedo que se cayeran los dos rodando.

Al llegar abajo el poco autocontrol que tenía mi sobrino explotó. Le era imposible estarse quieto. Los pobres perros iban como locos detrás de él. Nos obligó a sentarnos porque él quería entregar los regalos, aunque con su estado dudo mucho que pudiera ni reconocer los nombres.

Yo me senté al lado de la tía René y Edward vino a mi lado.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – le pregunté muy bajito para que Ted no se enterara. Ahora estaba entretenido dándole el regalo a Carlise, así que teníamos un rato hasta el siguiente para que Edward se explicara.

Mis tíos también estaban muy atentos a su historia porque tanto Emmet como yo los habíamos puesto al día estas semanas.

-Realmente ha sido algo inesperado. Cuando llegamos ayer, Robert me llamó, pensaba que eran cosas del trabajo, pero no. Tienen una casa a dos pueblos de aquí y también están pasando las fiestas allí… Margaret y Arthur, sus padres, - explicó a mis tíos – han conseguido dar en adopción a todos los cachorros de la camada, pero les faltaba este… y pensaron en regalártelo a ti porque decían que era una pena que no te hubieras decidido en llevarte uno, también. Eso era lo que Jasper estaba haciendo ayer durante la mañana. – acabó cuando Ted sacaba un nuevo regalo. Carlise tenía unos palos de golf nuevos.

-Me gustaría llamarla para agradecerle – le dije a Edward. - ¿Tienes su número? – le pregunté.

Era una mujer tan amable y dulce que me daban ganas de adoptarla a ella también. Durante la visita a su casa había estado siempre pendiente de todo lo que necesitáramos y de explicarnos todo lo que teníamos que saber sobre cuidarlos los primeros días en casa. Tenía razón. Me había quedado con ganas de llevarme uno, seguramente hubiera sido mi bolita que me robó el corazón desde el primer momento, pero tenía miedo de no poder cuidarlo bien con el ajetreo del trabajo. Pero estas semanas me había demostrado que sí podía hacerlo.

-Lo podremos conseguir. – me aseguró – Al menos ahora tendrá nombre, no será la mimada bola de pelo. – gruñó aunque se le escapó la risa.

-Solo tú lo llamas así – dije rodando los ojos – Ted me ha dicho que ya está pensando nombres…para los dos. –

-Tiemblo. A ver cómo se acabará llamando el pobre chucho. – dijo Edward riéndose a carcajadas.

Llegó mi turno de regalo.

-Tía vienen juntos – anunció Ted mientras me acercaba dos paquetes. Uno más grande y otro más pequeño.

Al cogerlos vi que en el más pequeño ponía el nombre de mi sobrino que saltó emocionado de abrir el primer regalo de debajo el árbol.

-¡Guauuuu! Unos guantes de boxeo iguales que los tuyos ¡Son lo más tía! – gritó emocionado Ted intentando ponérselos.

Mi vista se dirigió instintivamente a Rose que miraba a su hermano con tanta rabia como en el pasillo. Pude leer como sus labios le decían _Eres hombre muerto, Edward._

Ted dio unos cuantos golpes al aire mientras yo miraba los míos. Eran realmente buenos y los amaba tanto como Rose odiaba los de su hijo.

-Rose te va a matar – dije en la oreja de mi hombre escuchándolo bufar.

-De perdidos al rio – se resignó.

Nos entregamos los regalos y como me había estado pasando estos dos días me lo pasé bien. No había malos recuerdos, solo esperanza de comenzar de cero. Obviamente, había echado de menos a mis padres, pero por primera vez en estos años lo había hecho de manera sana. Sin dejar que la tristeza me empañara todo lo bueno que estaba viviendo.

Con la tía René habíamos estado hablando ayer un buen rato y este último año parece que ambas habíamos dado pasos adelante para sanar. Ella estaba muy contenta que estuviera construyendo una familia de nuevo junto a Emmet, y junto a Edward de quién casi se había enamorado por lo atento que era conmigo, que hubiera comenzado a tomar las riendas de mi vida y mi felicidad. Me había confesado, que después de muchos años encerrada en casa, había sido capaz de volver a apuntarse a actividades locas. De momento eran dos, y no cincuenta a la vez como en sus mejores tiempos, pero se sentía animada a hacer cosas. Me alegraba mucho por ella. No le había sido fácil asimilar cómo su hermana mayor había muerto y tener mi recuerdo con ella, sabía que lo había hecho un poco más difícil. Me parecía mucho a mamá, y a veces podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de mi tía cuando me miraba fijamente.

Pero estas navidades, no han sido tristes como todas las demás, las lágrimas eran ahora sonrisas y suspiros solo los producía Ted con sus preguntas imposibles de contestar. Ya iba siendo hora de continuar adelante.

-¡Ya tengo los nombres! - me asustó Ted que estaba acurrucado en mi pecho, muy tranquilo junto a los dos perritos.

Después de entregar y disfrutar de los regalos un rato nos habíamos estirado en el suelo del salón, delante de la chimenea, sobre unos cojines que habíamos acomodado para estar más cómodos.

Ted era un popurrí de regalos. Llevaba su traje de Iron Man, con uno de los guantes de boxeo puestos y varios de los juguetes de los perros para jugar ellos mientras revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor. Los demás regalos los tenía bien vigilados en el sillón que quedaba detrás de nosotros.

-A ver dime – le dije acercándolo un poco más a mí haciendo que nuestras frentes se chocarán. Su sonrisa mellada me calentó el corazón.

\- El mío se llamará Stitch – ¿le quería poner a su perro como un monstruo azul de dibujos? – Tiene las orejas igual de grandes que él – explicó como si fuera la cosa más lógica del universo.

-Claro… es un nombre muy bonito, _amor_ – le contesté disimulando – Y el tuyo se puede llamar Dug. – anunció orgulloso.

¿Así quería llamar a mi perro? ¿A mi dulce bolita…? Lo miré no muy segura de cómo decirle que no pensaba llamarle así.

-Como el de U _p,_ la peli – me explicó cuando comencé a negar – Es muy guai. ¡La vimos juntos! – me dijo haciéndome recordar.

-Me gusta. Buena idea – acepté recordando lo mucho que me había gustado esa película. ¡Hasta había llorado con la historia de amor del viejecito!

-El club de los mimados de tía Bella va a tener que ponerse en marcha. Vamos a ir a dar un paseo, así esos renacuajos corren un poco. – nos dijo Edward acabando con nuestra pequeña acampada.

Ted se levantó de un bote corriendo escaleras arriba seguido de su perro. Mi bolita, Dug, se quedó a mi lado, pero cuando le animé salió detrás de su nuevo compañero.

Edward me alzó cogiendo mis dos brazos.

-¿Mejor ahora? – desde esta mañana, cada vez que me levantaba me miraba como esperando que me desmayara. ¡Solo había sido una vez, exagerado! –

-Sí, solo ha sido esta mañana. Estoy bien. – le guiñé el ojo mientras subíamos para arriba.

Edward me siguió, a pesar de estar ya vestido.

-Tengo una cosa para ti – le dije después de buscar el paquete en la maleta. Se lo entregué sorprendiéndolo.

Era una reserva en las Bahamas para hacer submarinismo.

-Sé que ya lo hemos hecho, pero es otro circuito… y…estos días pensando me he dado cuenta que fue la primera vez en mi vida en la que me sentí tan libre. Tú me la regalaste y yo quiero que la volvamos a vivir juntos...Como pareja… Y que le demos una nueva oportunidad a la isla. Como dijo tu padre, que creemos nuevos recuerdos. – le expliqué. – En el fondo allí cambió todo – le expliqué nerviosa de que no le pareciera un buen regalo. Edward aún se ponía de mal humor cuando tenía que tratar algo de ese negocio.

Era muy difícil regalarle algo a un hombre que lo tenía todo, solo contaba con nuestros instantes como algo único e intangible.

Estiró sus brazos para atraerme a su cuerpo. Él estaba sentado en la cama así que su cabeza quedó escondida en mis pechos.

-No sé si voy a ser capaz de volver a esa isla… Aún tengo pesadillas cuando me acuerdo de lo que pasó – me confesó algo que nunca me había dicho.

Levanté su cabeza con mis manos.

-Más motivos para ir y crear nuevas experiencias. Tú y yo solos. En una isla. Sin trabajo. Con el único fin que nadar y amarnos – insistí para convencerlo.

-Si me lo pintas así no voy a ser capaz de negarme– me contestó casi ronroneando contra mí.

Me separé de él para vestirme y cuando volví del lavabo encontré un libro encima de la cama. Era de derecho.

-Ábrelo. – me ordenó.

Noté que había algo entre las páginas y fui directa allí. Era la inscripción a un curso online sobre Derecho mercantil. Lo había estado mirando hace unas semanas, pero era demasiado caro y necesitaba ahorrar un poco antes de plantearme hacerlo.

-Es…yo…no tengo palabras. ¡Me encanta! – le agradecí tirándome encima de él para darle un abrazo.

-Te espié un poco el otro día – confesó sin ningún remordimiento – Además, te irá bien para cuando te incorpores a tu nuevo puesto de trabajo. – dijo para mi sorpresa.

-Me… ¿me estás despidiendo como tu asistente? – pregunté con algo de miedo.

-Te estoy ascendiendo a ayudante del departamento legal. Hay una vacante, se han reorganizado los puestos y bueno… Robert está demasiado impresionado contigo y vuestras charlas legales de los lunes que no quiere hacer entrevistas… No será inmediatamente, pero si en breve – me explicó haciéndome feliz. –

-Gracias – le dije besándole.

-Comenzarás desde abajo, pero sé que eso no te asusta y que tienes lo que hay que tener para llegar arriba de todo – me alagó dejando un beso en mi cabeza.

-Te quiero – le confesé.

Habíamos hablado muchas veces de mí y de mi futuro, su postura siempre había sido la misma. Tenía que crecer. Tanto personalmente como profesionalmente y Edward estaba dispuesto a estar a mi lado en cada paso de camino.

-Más te vale, porque ahora que no serás más mi asistente pienso proclamar a los cuatro vientos que eres mi mujer. – dijo con aire petulante –

-¿En serio? – Intenté sonar molesta - Si quieres me tatúo tu nombre en la frente para que a nadie le queden dudas – bromeé.

-No es necesario, ya he pensado en eso – Me respondió con una sonrisa de lado - Estoy entre enviar una circular interna a todos los trabajadores o besarte en medio de la planta principal dejando que los rumores corran como la pólvora. – me tomó el pelo.

-¡Eres imposible, Edward Cullen! – le dije dándole un manotazo y saliendo de la habitación.

El resto de día fue genial. Paseamos, comimos en familia, jugamos todos como niños con los juguetes de Ted. Simplemente, celebramos la navidad. Tan sencillo y mágico como eso.

La tía René y el tío Charlie fueron los primeros en irse. Emmet y yo los acompañamos al aeropuerto local. Les quedaba un largo viaje hasta Forks y no querían demorarse mucho más.

-Te quiero mucho cariño. Acuérdate de lo que hemos hablado… Deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti y en ser feliz – me dijo la tía René mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Me recordaba a mamá cuando lo hacía.

-Lo haré si tú también lo haces – le contesté guiñándole un ojo.

-Es un trato entonces – me sonrió sinceramente.

Emmet y yo hicimos intercambio de tíos.

-Es un buen hombre, pero si te hace algo me lo dices y vendré a ponerlo en su sitio – me advirtió.- O mejor…

- _Lo haces tú_ – dijimos a la vez provocando una risa.

Charlie siempre había confiado en que me aguantaría firme sobre mis propios pies. Que tenía la fuerza para hacerlo y, en vez de esconderme entre algodones, me había enseñado a luchar por lo que quería. Ese hombre era parte de lo que era hoy. Lo quería mucho.

-Te quiero mucho, tío – le dije abrazándolo muy fuerte. Ni él ni yo éramos de muchos arrumacos, pero una vez cada milenio no nos haría daño.

-Yo a ti también – me dijo con los ojos aguados. Era un sensible en el fondo – No te escondas y mucho menos de los que te quieren… Y tu hermano… dale un respiro. Es un poco sobreprotector, pero se preocupa mucho por ti, dale su espacio, demuéstrale que tiene cabida en tu vida y será más llevadero. – me regañó de esa manera tan especial que tenía él. No sabías si te estaba regañando o dando una lección de vida.

-Lo intentaré – le contesté, pero por su mirada no pareció valerle.

-Lo haré – prometí esta vez.

-Mejor – me guiñó un ojo antes de separarse para ir al control de seguridad con la tía.

-Vamos antes que mi mujer le saque los ojos a tu novio – me dijo Emmet pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-¿Así que ya aceptas que es mi novio, ehh? – le tomé el pelo.

-Enana… no tientes a la suerte – me dijo para mi sorpresa, pero su carcajada me hizo darme cuenta que se estaba riendo de mí. – Me parece que le comienzo a ver la gracia a esta relación vuestra… - dijo esta vez más animado.

-Muy gracioso… - le contesté intentando parecer enfadada, pero estaba demasiado contenta con que él fuera capaz de ser el Emmet bromista de siempre con Edward y conmigo.

El resto del día fue bien y la vuelta a Chicago se hizo mucho más corta de lo que había pensado. Supongo que con tantas cosas a comentar de las que habían pasado mi mente estaba entretenida.

Sin ninguna duda, Edward me estaba demostrando la otra cara de la vida… O quizás era yo que ahora tenía ganas de ver la vida con otros ojos.

…

-Edward de verdad… ¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque yo no estoy muy convencida… No se nos dan muy bien las fiestas. – me volví a quejar esperando que quizás en mi llanto un millón se apiadara de mí.

Edward me había convencido de ir a la fiesta de Fin de Año de Jane Volturi. Era una de las grandes fiestas de la ciudad. Todo el mundo se pegaba por una invitación y los Cullen tenían una asegurada cada año gracias a la amistad de ésta con Rose. Alice casi colapsa cuando se enteró que estábamos invitados, pero a mí me daba bastante igual. Ya había estado en dos reuniones con gente de la clase social de Edward y en las dos había salido escaldada. No estaba segura de querer hacerlo una tercera y mucho menos voluntariamente.

-Mi amor… - me llamó Edward acercándose a mí mimosamente– La fiesta de Jane no es una de negocios. No estará James ni Irina y nos lo pasaremos bien, te lo prometo – me intentaba convencer mientras dejaba besos por mi espalda.

-Lo sé. Es solo mi lado negativo poseyéndome – dije haciendo un puchero haciendo que Edward se riera.

-Estás preciosa – me alabó con una voz tan sexy que casi me desmayo. - ¿Nos vamos? – cabeceé derretida por ese hombre que me tenía entre sus dedos, literal y metafóricamente.

Me puse los tacones mientras Edward comprobaba que Dug tenía agua. Me criticaba lo mucho que lo consentía, pero cada vez que estaba en mi casa no le quitaba ojo y en cuanto desaparecía de su vista se ponía a jugar con esa bolita. En el fondo, lo quería tanto como yo.

El espejo del ascensor me devolvía una imagen de una Bella completamente diferente a la que había llegado a Chicago hace casi cuatro meses.

Había optado por un vestido sencillo, azul oscuro de gasa. Sencillo y más de mi estilo que otros que había llevado hasta ahora. Llevaba el pelo brillante con unas suaves ondas. Alice me había llevado con ella a su peluquería y no sé cómo había salido de allí con unas sutiles mechas que según el estilista italiano añadían luz y un corte que le aportaba volumen y movimiento. La cuestión es que me sentía sofisticada y bella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. O quizás era que ahora tenía más confianza en mí como mujer, más autoestima de la que había tenido antes. Eso se lo debía, en parte, al hombre que estaba dejado caer en mi hombro mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Te quiero mucho – le dije mirándolo a través del espejo.

Casi instantáneamente sus labios se curvaron en una perfecta sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero – me confesó mientras me giraba para besarme- Pero no me vas a convencer para dar media vuelta, _tramposa_ –añadió mientras me hacía bufar por lo bien que me conocía.

La casa era muy grande y se veía perfectamente decorada desde fuera, incluso. Edward entró sin necesidad de identificarse como otros coches que se veían parados en la puerta. Supongo que todo el mundo sabía quién eran los Cullen en esta ciudad, y más si eran amigos personales de la anfitriona. A poco a poco, también me iba acostumbrando a eso. A no pasar desapercibida cuando iba su lado.

Aparcó él mismo en un pequeño parking que había en la entrada principal.

-Jane contrata a basura como aparcacoches.– me explicó cuando vio que lo miraba interrogante.

-Los hombres y sus coches… - rodeé los ojos riéndome de él.

Está vez me esperé dentro del coche, acomodándome el último toque a mi outfit, dándole tiempo a llegar hasta mi puerta para abrirla para mí.

-Ves, yo también voy aprendiendo – le miré coqueta.

-¡Dios, que ganas tengo de volver a casa! A ver si te atreves a mirarme así de nuevo – me dijo apretando disimuladamente mi trasero.

Cuando entramos todo lo de fuera palidecía en comparación de la decoración del interior. La invitación especificaba que era una fiesta de máscaras, pero al llegar aquí parecía que acababas de entrar a una gran fiesta del carnaval veneciano. Era reamente hermoso.

-Te lo pasarás en grande, te lo prometo – me dijo Edward acercándome un poco más a él y devolviéndome a la tierra – Ya va siendo hora que alguna puñetera fiesta nos salga bien… y después lo celebraremos por todo lo alto – me susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a mis labios.

-El mundo es muy injusto y tú eres demasiado afortunado, Cullen – escuché que una dulce voz se dirigía a nosotros.

Di un bote. No me esperaba que nadie se dirigiera a nosotros cuando estábamos en un momento tan íntimo. Intenté apartarme de Edward, pero él no me dejó alargando un poco más nuestro beso y alejándose muy lentamente.

-Jane Volturi. Siempre es un placer volverte a ver – le dijo Edward acercándose a ella para saludándola. – Ella es Isabella Swan. Mi novia. – me presentó.

-Encantada, por favor llámame Bella – le tendí mi mano educadamente.

-No me niegues dos besos. Es lo más cerca que este celoso suertudo me dejará estar de ti en toda la noche – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Teniéndola delante entendía perfectamente porqué era tan amiga de Rose. Me las podía imaginar no aceptando las tonterías de nadie en el instituto e imponiendo sus propias leyes.

Era muy pequeña y parecía mucho más joven de la edad que debía tener, si era compañera de escuela de mi cuñada. Su melena rubia estaba recogida en un moño y su máscara había desaparecido en cuanto nos vio. La mía en cambio, como era un antifaz a juego con mi vestido, seguía manteniendo mi cara parcialmente oculta.

-Hueles igual que una exnovia mía… Aunque ya le gustaría a ella ser la mitad de dulce que eres tú – reflexionó con una carcajada contagiosa. – Pasad adentro y divertiros. Y cualquier cosa que necesites me lo decís personalmente. – se ofreció amablemente.

-Ves como no te puedo llevar a ningún sitio. Deslumbras a todo el mundo – gruñó en broma Edward mientras nos adentrábamos entre la multitud buscando a algún conocido.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un exagerado? – le dije mientras veía las plumas de la inconfundible máscara de Alice al fondo - ¡Allí están! – señalé contenta de tener a alguien conocido a parte de Edward en la fiesta.

-¡Estás taaaaan guapa! – chilló Alice en cuanto estuvimos cerca de ellos.

Era un caso de mujer, como si ella no me hubiera ayudado a escoger el modelo de, absolutamente todos, mis actos formales desde que estaba en Chicago.

-Tú estás deslumbrante, también – le dije admirando su buen gusto. La verdad es que ese traje rojo le quedaba como un guante.

-¡Ahora ven! Hay un ponche que lleva nuestro nombre – dijo dando saltitos de alegría y tirando de mi brazo.

Había mucha gente en esta fiesta.

-¡Toma! – me pasó Alice un vaso que le habían servido unos camareros de la mesa de licores–

Al acércamelo a la boca me dio como una pequeña arcada. Decidí esperar un poco para beberme el ponche, lo último que quería era acabar encerrada en un lavabo vomitando.

-¿Todo bien? – me preguntó Alice al ver mi cara de disgusto cuando olí el alcohol.

-Tengo la barriga un poco revuelta. – expliqué. – Me traje a casa la tarta de chocolate que sobró de navidades y me la he comido yo sola. ¡Entera! Mi gula acabará conmigo y mi estómago – me reí haciendo que ella también lo hiciera.

-No sé dónde lo metes, puñetera – se quejó Alice.

-Lo meto en el gimnasio y mis clases de boxeo – gruñí un poco al pensar que llevaba más de una semana sin ir y probablemente todo el pastel extra se estaba acumulando en mis caderas de manera casi permanente. Por mucho que lo intentaba no sentía remordimiento. Ese chocolate estaba demasiado bueno para dejar de comerlo... O compartirlo. – Y ahora vamos con los demás. – la apuré para volver con nuestros chicos.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – dijo Alice colándose por debajo de Jasper para quedar prácticamente abrazados.

-Toma te he cogido uno – le di a Edward mi copa. Él me miró interrogante.

-¿Intentas emborracharme, cariño? Porque te aviso que necesitaré algo más que ponche. – dijo roneando en mi cuello.

-Un poco de ponche no te hará nada… además te prefiero en todos tus sentidos, amor – le respondí dándole un beso en los labios.

- _Eggggss_ – escuché la voz de mi hermano detrás de mí - ¿Qué os dije de las caricias en público? – dijo Emmet acercando sus manotas a nuestras caras para separarnos - ¡Ves Rosie no me hacen ni caso! – se quejó haciéndonos rodar los ojos a todos.

-Emmet eres un pesado – le amonesté – Y un cortarollos – añadí intentado sonar enfadada con él.

-Lo sé, pero soy tu único hermano y me quieres así. – me dijo mientras me abrazaba – Estás muy guapa – me alagó dándome un beso.

-Yo no era tan insistente y pesado – dijo Edward a modo de saludo –

-No, eras peor hermanito, mucho peor. – se hizo notar Rose. Saludándonos a todos posteriormente.

Nos movimos un poco por el ambiente, charlando con la gente. Conocí a tanta gente, amistades de los Cullen y de Emmet que dudo que pudiese recordar más de un puñado de nombres, pero Edward no se separó de mí en ningún momento, así que me salvó de hacer el ridículo confundiendo nombres o saber qué cosa más penosa.

-¡Al fin! La mesa de comida – chillé tirando del brazo de Edward en cuanto divisé la mesa estilo _buffet_ que habían preparado con multitud de diferentes comidas que se podían comer fácilmente de pie.

Algo bastante informal, aunque muy útil para una fiesta con tantas personas, que me hacía sufrir por mi bonito vestido.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso? – me dijo Edward mientras intentaba robar un _nacho_ de mi plato. Había cogido dos sándwich y unos nachos.

-Tengo hambre – me encogí de hombros, mientras saboreaba ese queso desecho tan rico que me hacía la boca agua.

-Coge fuerzas porque no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta cuando te saque a bailar después de la cuenta atrás – me retó Edward.

-Te gusta demasiado bailar y acabará siendo contraproduciente para tu seguridad. Acabarás lesionado si sigues insistiendo – bromeé con él. Había mejorado un poco, pero seguía teniendo dos pies izquierdos.

-Entonces… quizás… debería buscar otra pareja de baile ¿No crees? – me dijo el muy descarado mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor.

-Tú mismo… Supongo que si esas son las reglas… yo estaría libre de aceptar las ofertas de los caballeros apuestos… o incluso de Jane – intenté no reírme mientras le seguía el juego.

Nunca podría intentar ligar con nadie teniéndolo a él a mi lado y en mi corazón, y mucho menos, para bailar.

-Tú bailes, mi amor, son todos míos. – me dijo acabando con el juego que él mismo había comenzado, besándome posesivamente.

-Me mancharás – le regañé mientras hacía malabares para que no se me cayera el plato -

-Eres toda una romántica cuando hay comida de por medio – sentenció riéndose sonoramente.

Nos reunimos con los demás en el salón principal cuando quedaban pocos segundos para la cuenta atrás.

Estaba muy emocionada. Este año que dejábamos atrás me había cambiado la vida y tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en estos nuevos doce meses.

Giré mi cabeza, mientras la gente acumulada en la sala chillaba la cuenta atrás, y vi a Edward mirándome con esos ojos verdes que me hacían volar. Le sonreí y él me abrazó protectoramente.

-Te quiero - me susurró, aunque más bien lo leí de sus tentadores labios, más que sentirlo.

 _Tres. Escuché a la multitud exclamar emocionados._

 _Dos. Solo un poco más… Ya casi estaba._

 _Uno._

Solo escuchaba pitidos y aplausos, pero lo que realmente sentía, lo único que sentía era la mano de Edward a mí alrededor acariciándome la espalda, girándome suavemente hacía él. Su otra mano levantó mi cara y agarrándome el rostro como si fuera de porcelana se acercó a mí, hasta que nuestras frentes se juntaron.

-Feliz año nuevo, mi amor. Espero que este que entra sea todo nuestro – me deseó antes de besarme.

Todo nuestro.

No sé si era el optimismo imperante en un día como hoy o el amor que sentía por él, pero estaba segura que no sólo este año iba a ser nuestro.

El futuro era nuestro.

Y quizás de nuestra futura familia.

Por primera vez me permití soñar en una familia propia.

-Feliz año, cariño – le respondí ilusionada.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¡Taxaaaan! ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Parece que han acabado el año muy felices y con muy buenos deseos. Ya sabéis que espero vuestros comentarios y teorías sobre este par, me encanta leerlos… Más de una os podríais intercambiar conmigo para escribir algún capítulo.**

 **Espero que lo del perro de Bella y Ted no haya quedado raro. Al principio mi idea era que fuera de Ted, pero a medida que iba escribiendo me resultó imposible "quitárselo" a Bella y se me ocurrió esta solución un tanto salomónica jajaja.**

 **NOTICIAS DEL FIC** **:** Ahora sí, os puedo decir cuántos capítulos tendrá el fic. Ya los tengo escritos, queda darles unos retoques, pero el gran grueso está hecho. Serán **33 capítulos + 2 outtakes** **.** Me da mucha pena y mucha alegría a la vez acabar. Espero que este tramo final le pueda dar un buen cierre a la historia. Me lo he pasado en grande escribiéndola y he disfrutado mucho con vuestra respuesta. Pero aún no es el final, así que me guardo las despedidas para cuando toquen jajajaja

 **El próximo capítulo será el** **MARTES.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos;)**


	30. La mujer que me ha cambiado la vida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Vuelvo como cada semana con un nuevo capítulo, pero antes de nada daros las gracias, como siempre, por vuestros comentarios y apoyo. Me lo paso genial leyéndonos y viendo vuestras apuestas… Sin lugar a dudas, y supongo que las que escribís por aquí compartiréis conmigo, con el feedback de todas las lectoras la experiencia es muuuuuuuuchisimo más divertida y enriquecedora.**

 **Hablando de apuestas…Me parece que hoy Edward nos da una respuesta. ¿Tendréis razón? Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo para saberlo.**

 **.**

 **LA MUJER QUE ME HA CAMBIADO LA VIDA**

 **EPOV**

.

Era de suma importancia escuchar atentamente lo que Robert nos estaba explicando en esta reunión. Después del despido de Lauren, todo se había puesto en marcha para preparar la compra de Witherdale Hotels & Resorts. Era una gran maniobra, peligrosa y requería que todas las mentes y departamentos implicados trabajaran coordinados y con pulcritud.

A pesar de eso, yo solo podía pensar en Bella.

Llevaba desde navidad con lo que ella aseguraba que era un virus estomacal. Se mareaba con facilidad, especialmente por las mañanas. Tenía tanta hambre que podría ser capaz de competir con la voracidad de su hermano y, a la vez, se quejaba de dolores estomacales y malestar. Pero los días pasaban. Ella siempre encontraba explicaciones para sus achaques. Los excesos de navidad. El pastel sobrante que se llevó a su casa. La comida de más del _bufet_ de fin de año… Muchas excusas para un supuesto virus que ya duraba demasiado. Cada explicación que ella encontraba sólo hacía que mis esperanzas crecieran.

Siempre habíamos sido cuidadosos, pero intentando hacer memoria durante estos días, había habido más de una ocasión en las que las prisas y la pasión nos habían nublado y no nos habíamos protegido… Así que no sería una locura. Bueno, seguramente sería una completa locura, especialmente cuando los dos hermanos Swan fueran conscientes de la nueva realidad, pero que el estado de Bella sería completamente factible.

-Edward, ¿Qué te parece? – escuché la voz de mi hermana llamándome la atención. Seguía molesta conmigo por lo del perro de Ted y aún me las hacía pagar a la mínima que tenía la ocasión. –

-Me gusta la hoja de ruta que hemos creado. Buen trabajo, enhorabuena a todos – le dije al equipo que habíamos creado temporalmente para esta transacción.

Rose había intentado cazarme ensimismado, pero yo había hecho mis deberes y antes de comenzar la reunión había estudiado cada uno de los informes que habían preparado. Punto por punto. Había modificado lo que no me gustaba y sus responsables me habían aportado soluciones en esta intensa charla. Mi cabeza estaba en esa _pequeña y preciosa locura_ que había vuelto mi vida al revés, pero era capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez. Podía estar atento a mi chica y a mi empresa a la vez.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Witherdale tiene máxima prioridad. No quiero errores. Están débiles. Los rumores los están machando y nuestro cerco es cada vez más estrecho. Ahora, a trabajar – continué dando por acabada la reunión.

Todo el mundo se levantó menos Rose y Emmet.

-Eres cruel. – le dije a mi hermana. Ella solo sonrío como si la hubiera hecho feliz.

-Edward Cullen… Aun no has visto nada. Por cada caca que recojo de ese perro o cada vez que Ted me suplica que le apunte a boxeo mi mente crea una nueva forma de hacerte sufrir. – me amenazó justo antes de mover su brillante melena rubia y salir de la sala.

Miré a Emmet que me devolvía la mirada resignado.

-No me mires así. Yo vivo, no solo trabajo, con ella. La sufro cada hora desde navidad. – me dijo mi amigo mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. -¿Estás bien? Te he notado distraído en la reunión – me preguntó acompañándome a mi despacho.

-Lo de siempre… No paro de pensar en todo esto. Quiero que salga bien y me pone nervioso delegar, por mucho que sepa que son nuestros mejores empleados – le expliqué intentando convencer a Emmet.

Ni loco le pensaba explicar que sospechaba que Bella no tuviera, precisamente, un virus estomacal. No era tan valiente, y teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana estaba planeando mi muerte no pensaba darle razones a Emmet para que se convirtiera en su cómplice.

-Respira, tío. Esto saldrá bien. Y el poco dinero que ese imbécil consiga de esto lo tendrá que invertir en las demandas que todo el mundo está dispuesto a ponerle. – me animó Emmet.

Era algo que me había obsesionado hasta la desesperación de mi equipo asesor. No quería que James se lucrara a mi costa. Esa empresa no valía lo suficiente para que con mi dinero ellos pudieran vivir el resto de sus días. Aunque con el ritmo de vida que tenían y la poca disposición a trabajar lo dilapidarían en el primer pestañeo. Aun así, no quería que fuera un beneficio para ellos.

-Ahora tira a trabajar no te pienses que por ser amigo del jefe te vas a librar – bromeé con él.

-Y tú te quejas de Rose. Esta generación de Cullens no tenéis piedad – se quejó el muy llorica mientras se daba la vuelta para su despacho.

En cuanto puse un pie en el ala de dirección sentí la esencia de Bella. Ahora que el olor de Lauren no intoxicaba el ambiente, solo existía ella. Dudo que otras personas lo sintieran, pero podía reconocer esa esencia a rosas incluso en una habitación llena de gente.

Bella no había ido a la reunión. Se había negado, me había dicho que si era lo suficiente brillante para dirigir una empresa, podría tomar notas con facilidad. _Pequeña bruja,_ pensé mientras sonreía al recordar lo imponente que había sonado incluso con su pelo envuelto en una toalla color verde lima.

Desde que habíamos vuelto de vacaciones de navidad estaba desbordada de trabajo. Habíamos decidido que hasta que esta locura de la absorción no acabara y las cosas volvieran a su cauce en todos los departamentos, especialmente en este, ella se quedaría como mi asistente. Mi mano derecha. Después se trasladaría al departamento legal. Eso era algo que la tenía flotando, literalmente, estaba más excitada que Ted en navidad.

Entré por las puertas de su despacho y la vi. Estaba tecleando sin despejar los ojos de la pantalla de su ordenador. El teléfono sonó y lo cogió sin dejar de mirar lo que estaba haciendo, asintió un par de veces y colgó.

El teléfono volvió a sonar haciendo que soltará un bufido, pero esta vez me adelanté descolgándolo y sin contestar lo volví a colgar.

Ella levantó su mirada, siendo consciente por primera vez de mi presencia.

Estaba cansada. Llevaba unos días dando más vueltas en la cama de lo que era normal en ella. Supongo que también debido al misterioso virus estomacal…

-Deberías tomarte un descanso. – le insistí. – Toma – le puse una taza de té con unas gotas de jengibre que estaba tomando estos días, para el virus…

-Gracias – me dijo con una sonrisa preciosa. A pesar de su calidez sabía que solo lo hacía para ablandarme, no tenía ninguna intención de tomarse esa pausa.

-¿No me vas a hacer ni caso, no? – le pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta antes de que ella la verbalizara.

-No, _peeeeero_ – dijo alargando la palabra intencionalmente - He pensado en algo que nos podría ayudar. Bueno a mí más que a ti, si soy sincera. Pero estoy segura que tú harás todo lo posible para que no coja una tendinitis de tanto que tecleo estos días o que me quede sorda de tantas veces que tengo que coger el teléfono… - divagó.

-Mi amor, suéltalo. – la interrumpí haciéndola que volviera a coger el hilo de lo que me quería contar.

-Nathan – me contestó como si me hubiera dado la solución al intrincado más difícil del universo.

Mi menté tardó en hacer conexión, pero cuando lo hizo no me sentó bien. Un hombre tiene sus principios.

-Te refieres _"al más que perfecto becario que ha entrado en recursos humanos"._ Ni lo sueñes. Alice y tú sois capaces de comprobar si tiene " _el six-pack más perfecto del planeta"_ en primera persona. No y no me vas a convencer. – me negué dirigiéndome a mi despacho.

Sabía que habían tenido esa conversación con el fin de engañar a Lauren y que ellas se estaban burlando de todos, pero aun así… ¡Vamos! Había tenido que Googlear qué narices significaba _six-pack_ y después había tenido que ir a buscar a ese tal Nathan por toda la oficina para comprobar qué ser tan divino tenía trabajando en mi empresa. Y sentía discrepar, pero dudaba mucho que hubiera algo de perfección planetaria en él.

Bella entró en mi despacho cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Tenía una mueca divertida en la cara.

Se acercó a mí hasta que quedó sentada en mis rodillas.

-¿Está celoso, Señor Cullen? – me dijo, seguramente, pasando un buen rato a mi costa.

-No. Pero no pienso contratar _al perfecto caballero_ como tu ayudante. – le contesté con esperanza de no sonar como un niño caprichoso. Aunque un poco lo estaba siendo.

-No sería _mi_ ayudante, sino _tu futuro asistente. Tu mano derecha_. Vas a necesitar una cuando yo no esté. ¡Vas a necesitar crear un puñetero departamento nuevo!– la miré cada vez menos convencido de lo que me estaba proponiendo – Edward – me dijo suavemente- Yo estuve una semana con la Señora Cope y hubiese deseado estar mil para aprender todo lo que necesitaba. Es lo mejor… Además, lo he hablado con Rose y cree que es un buen candidato para el puesto – enumeró eficazmente todos los beneficios.

Obviamente, Rose estaba de acuerdo... Odiosa hermana pequeña. No podrá comprar un perro precioso con _Nathan el perfecto caballero_ como asiente.

Ante mi silencio, Bella se acercó más a mí. Su cabeza se apoyaba en mi pecho mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi pelo.

-Mi amor… - susurró sensualmente en mi cuello. Bella había aprendido a cómo manejarme, de eso no había duda. – Estos días tengo tanto trabajo que llego agotada a casa, no tengo ni ganas de pasear a Dug. Deja a un lado tus celos y hazlo por mí. – me suplicó – Además – añadió con sus labios rozando mi oreja – Tu six pack es el único que me hace suspirar, el único que deseo acariciar a cada momento – dijo pasando sus manos por mi pecho acariciándome a través de la camisa.

Mi agarre a su cuerpo se intensificó, pero en cuanto lo sintió Bella se levantó de un salto.

¿Me pensaba abandonar ahora? Era cruel conmigo.

-Uuuufff – dijo inmediatamente mientras cerraba los ojos buscando algo en lo que apoyarse con sus manos. La cogí y la senté en mi sillón con cuidado.

Me arrodillé delante de ella, esperando que todo su mundo dejara de dar vueltas.

-¿Sigues con el virus? – le pregunté intentando sonar creíble. Lo último que quería era preocupar a Bella con mis suposiciones. Seguramente entraría en pánico en el momento en que las pronunciara.

-Creo que son los últimos coletazos… Ya sabes el estrés y todo el trabajo que tenemos lo están haciendo fuerte. –Me intentó convencer.

-Deberías ir al médico. Quizás te pueda dar algo para que te pase antes – le propuse.

Al menos, con un profesional delante saldríamos de dudas. Ambos.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón… Si no se me pasa iré. – la miré desesperado por esta enésima excusa – Lo prometo. – me sonrió dándome un beso.

Si pensaba que me iba a distraer, estaba muy equivocada.

-Hagamos un trato – le propuse – Yo doy el okey para lo de Nathan y tú llamas a tu médico para concertar una hora.

-No tengo doctor aquí – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso no es problema, _Señorita Excusas._ Estoy segurísimo que mi doctora será capaz de diagnosticar ese virus peleón que te ha tocado – bromeé con ella.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero se levantó, esta vez sin problemas.

-Está bien, si así consigo un poco de ayuda haré lo que quieras. Después llamo a la doctora y a Rose para que vaya preparándolo todo – se despidió guiñándome un ojo.

La semana pasó volando.

Nathan se había incorporado como trabajador de Dirección y lo estaba haciendo bien. Lo admitía. Sabía trabajar, y a pesar de que Bella no le daba ni un minuto para respirar, él seguía el ritmo eficientemente. Me estaba comenzando a plantear aumentar mi departamento de manera sustancial. Algo me decía que había llegado la hora de delegar. Si mis sospechas eran ciertas en unos meses tendría que cosas más importantes que pasarme horas y horas encerrado en esta oficina.

Bella había cumplido su parte del trato y tenía hora esta tarde en la doctora. Estaba nervioso, si tenía razón no sabría cómo reaccionaría Bella. Si me situaba en el peor de los escenarios que mi mente había creado me daban ganar de rezar para que fuera un virus lo que tenía. Bella era impredecible y me apostaba toda mi fortuna que no entraba en sus planes un embarazo en estos momentos. O en ningún futuro cercano.

Le di el último vistazo a los documentos que tenía delante. La semana había acabado bien. Las acciones de Witherdale estaban bajo mínimos. La prensa nos había hecho un favor aireando algunos trapos sucios de James. Había sido algo inesperado, pero que era de agradecer para nuestros intereses. Incluso había llamado a Jenks, para asegurarme que no había sido alguna maquinación suya, pero al parecer había sido un golpe de suerte. De esos que de vez en cuando te tocan. A un empresario no le regalan muchos y el nuestro había llegado en el mejor momento. El lunes comenzaríamos el ataque final y no quería que nadie metiera la pata intentado colocarse la capa de héroe. Todo tenía que estar bajo control.

La puerta se abrió.

-¿Estás listo? – escuché la voz de Bella. Estaba nerviosa.

No le gustaban los doctores y, además, llevaba demasiados días _enferma_ y eso la ponía de mal humor.

-Vamos mi amor – contesté seguro mientras me dirigía a ella.

Ya se había puesto sus cincuenta capas de ropa. No salía de casa sin ellas y, sinceramente, era toda una inversión de tiempo el prepararse. Siempre se enfurruñaba cuando me reía de ella.

Fuimos dando un paseo. La consulta no quedaba lejos del trabajo y Bella este fin de semana se quedaba a dormir en mi casa, que también estaba en la zona, así que aprovecharíamos para relajarnos mientras nos mezclábamos con la gente. Aún no había conseguido que se mudara, seguía _pensando_ sobre mi proposición de navidad, lo que hacía que ambos viviéramos a medio camino entre nuestros apartamentos. Poco a poco lo conseguiría, a pesar que Bella podía ser más dura que el más arduo negocio.

Una vez en la consulta y después de dar sus datos, nos tocó esperar en la sala. Bella movía sus piernas tan rápido que parecía que fueran solas y en la mano que no tenía entrelazada con la mía, casi no le quedaban uñas.

-Tranquila, es una mujer muy simpática.– intenté relajarla.

-Ya… - dijo perdida en sus pensamientos – Quiero decir… ¿No será nada grave, no? – me miró angustiada. – Hay tantas enfermedades del sistema digestivo... Las he buscado, hay muchas. – me dijo con cada vez más aprensión en su voz y una mueca de miedo en su cara.

Me dieron ganas de rodar los ojos. Aunque eso me daba una pista de en qué punto estábamos cada uno. Ante los mismos síntomas yo nunca pensé en nada más que no fuera _mi preciosa niña castaña,_ en cambio, ella estaba convencida de que tenía el estómago destrozado. No era algo que me tranquilizara. Solo hacía que temblara aún más ante su posible reacción.

-Estoy seguro que no será nada grave – le aseguré estrechándola entre mis brazos y dejando unas caricias en su brazo hasta que nos llamaron.

-¿Quieres que entre contigo? – le pregunté cuando se levantó para seguir a la enfermera a la consulta.

-Claro, como me dejas sola allí dentro me desmayaré. – me contestó intentando sonreír.

-Bienvenidos, soy la Doctora Liu – nos saludó tan educada y cálida como siempre. – Hola de nuevo, Edward. – me dijo mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos en las sillas que quedaban al otro lado de su mesa – Es un placer, Señorita Swan.

-Igualmente. – contestó casi sin voz.

Jackie, que así se llamaba la doctora, la miró tiernamente y después a mí asintiendo. _Tendré cuidado con ella, Edward._ Parecía querer decirme. Era amiga de la familia y nos conocíamos bien.

-Antes de nada, llámame Jackie – le dijo a Bella. Ella solo asintió – Y, bien, dime que te ha traído hasta aquí… - dejó la frase inacabada al darse cuenta que mi acompañante no se había presentado formalmente.

-Bella – contestó rápidamente.

-Pues dime Bella. – volvió a solicitar.

-Desde navidad tengo el estómago revuelto. No me sienta muy bien la comida y estoy un poco débil… me mareo y esas cosas… Creo que podría ser un virus. No me suelo poner enferma. – le recitó Bella.

Jackie sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada más.

-Te voy a hacer unas preguntas generales sobre tu salud y tus hábitos. Al ser la primera vez que te visitamos necesito saber un poco de tu historial médico… Después miraremos esos síntomas. ¿Te parece bien? – le indico con una voz tan calmada que hasta Bella se relajó.

Le hizo una serie de preguntas generales sobre su salud y hasta yo noté cuando iba a comenzar a preguntar por lo que ambos sospechábamos que era lo importante. Su espalda se enderezó y midió mucho sus palabras, como si tuviera miedo que Bella fuera a colapsar. Bien, supongo que éramos dos.

-¿Tu menstruación es regular? – le preguntó la doctora.

-No mucho. A veces se suele retrasar… no todos los meses… pero sí algunos – contestó.

-¿Este mes has notado algún retraso? – Bella se quedó callada pensando.

-No. – contestó segura haciendo tambalear mis esperanzas. Jackie no parecía muy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo fue? – ante la cara de confusión de Bella se explicó – Más corta de lo habitual ¿Quizás?

-Sí, un par de días y con menos flujo... Muy poco a decir verdad. – asintió.

-Bien. – anotó algo en el historial antes de levantar su vista hacia Bella. – Me acompañas a la camilla. Me gustaría palparte el vientre.

Bella se acomodó y después de que la doctora hiciera su trabajo la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Todo en orden. No noto inflamación ni nada relevante. Me gustaría hacerte un análisis de orina y quizás uno de sangre. Sí, creo que haremos los dos. – le propuso a Bella.

-Por supuesto, lo que usted decida claro. – le contestó nerviosa de nuevo.

\- Bianca, mi enfermera se ocupará de todo. El lunes por la mañana tendremos los resultados… Al ser viernes por la tarde y no ser una urgencia es algo más lento. Lo siento – se disculpó Jackie.

Sabía que no era muy habitual… Normalmente tenía los resultados bastante más rápido. Mucho. ¿Estaría dándonos tiempo a procesar toda la información?

-Entonces… ¿No cree que sea un virus? ¿Ni nada grave? – preguntó Bella insegura.

-No creo que sea nada grave. Y descartaría la opción de un virus. Preferiría a tener los resultados para estar segura.- dijo Jackie.

-Dígamelo. Quiero decir, si no es nada grave lo podré soportar – dijo Bella bromeando más calmada.

Ahora era yo el que estaba a punto de ponerme a temblar. Esto no iba a ser divertido.

-Creo que todo lo que has relato son claros signos de un embarazo – le explicó con una calma que ninguno de nosotros dos sentíamos.

Miré a Bella. Se había quedado congelada, su piel había perdido todo el color y su respiración estaba entrecortada.

-Mi amor… - la llamé intentado que reaccionara.

Se giró y me miró con miedo en los ojos. Estaba aterrada.

-Bella, escúchame – Jackie continuaba manteniendo ese tono de calma que tanto la caracterizaba – Haremos las pruebas y hablaremos con los resultados en la mano. – Ahora estaba seguro que no necesitaba esos resultados y tampoco tardaban tanto en tener los resultados… Solo lo estaba haciendo para darle tiempo a mi chica para calmarse y asimilarlo.

-Pero yo….a mi… a mí me vino la regla… no entiendo… - balbuceó confusa con un hilo de voz.

-Es normal que el primer mes de embarazo haya un ligero sangrado. Suele ser de menor cantidad y mucho más breve que el sangrado de la menstruación. – Bella seguía negando con su cabeza – Se llama _sangrado de implantación._ Es completamente normal debido a la implantación en el útero los primeros días. Es más un manchado que un sangrado… - especificó haciendo que Bella abriera mucho los ojos y tragara sonoramente, en silencio.

-¡Dios mío! – susurró.

-Haremos las pruebas. Relájate mientras tanto. El lunes saldremos de dudas, y hablaremos de todas las opciones que tenéis. – dijo antes de despedirse y dejarnos con la enfermera que le hizo las pruebas a Bella.

Cuando salimos de la consulta decidí tomar las riendas de la situación, Bella seguía perdida en su mundo. La llevé a su cafetería preferida. Servían un café y millones de tés de todo el mundo. Seguro que alguno, con un corte de su pastel de zanahoria, conseguían subirle el ánimo.

Sabía que ella no se había planteado, por el momento ser madre, si le costaba decidir venir a vivir conmigo, esto iba a ser casi una hecatombe para ella.

Yo estaba tan pendiente de ella que ni me había dado el permiso de pensar en lo que significaba que Bella estuviera embarazada. Ella era todo lo que me importaba en este instante. Yo estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar este nuevo paso en nuestra relación… Pero ¿Ella? Esperaba que cuando saliera del estado de shock en el que estaba, también lo estuviera.

 _Hablaremos de todas las opciones que tenéis._

Mi mente solo contemplaba una opción si la prueba era positiva. Esa niña, ese anhelo me iba invadiendo la mente y el corazón.

-¿Cuándo? – me preguntó Bella que se aferraba a su taza de té como si fuera un salvavidas.

-No lo sé, mi amor…Han sido pocas veces las que no nos hemos cuidados, pero… - contesté nervioso.

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Yo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer si estoy embarazada? – me preguntó abriendo esos enormes ojos marrones.

No estaba triste. Estaba perdida y aterrada. Eso, por muy loco que sonara, me daba esperanzas.

-Mi amor… - me acerqué a ella cogiéndole la cabeza para que me mirara a los ojos – Quiero que no pienses en eso este fin de semana. El lunes lo afrontaremos, cualquiera que sea el resultado. Nos vamos a dedicar a nosotros, déjame mimarte, y nos olvidaremos del mundo. ¿Qué te parece? – le propuse.

-Me parece imposible. Es en lo único que pienso desde hace una hora. – me contestó con una risa nerviosa.

Bueno, íbamos mejorando.

Dimos una vuelta, pero Bella insistió en ir a casa a cenar. Yo esperaba que aceptara una improvisada cita, para ayudarla a mantener su mente ocupada, pero se mostró inflexible. Se veía tan cansada que no tuve corazón de presionarla más. Si quería tranquilidad y paz, eso tendría.

-¿Qué te parece si saco a pasear a _Dug_ mientras llega el repartidor? – me propuso Bella.

Habíamos pedido pizza y un tiramisú en un restaurante italiano que servía a domicilio y que prácticamente te trasladaba a las calles de Roma cuando lo comías.

La miré dubitativo, pero supuse que un poco de espacio y aire fresco le iría bien para aclarar sus ideas. O comenzar a ordenarlas.

-Te aviso si llegaran antes – me despedí viendo cómo se iban Bella y Dug por el pasillo.

Me había encariñado con esa bola, cada vez más alargada. A poco a poco, iba aprendiendo lo que le enseñábamos, y aunque seguía siendo el mimado de Bella, nos llevábamos mejor. Al menos no me gruñía cuando me acercaba a su dueña.

Ahora que estaba solo y mi preocupación por Bella parecía no concentrar todos mis esfuerzos me permití pensar en esta locura que después de muchas sospechas se había materializado. O al menos estábamos más cerca de que fuera realidad.

Nunca había deseado ser padre. Hasta ahora. Hasta que Bella llegó a mi vida y la opción de crear mi propia familia se convirtió en algo real.

Bella me había dicho que quería formar una familia junto a mí. La familia que hace tanto tiempo un borracho le había arrebato, ahora era su momento de crear algo por ella misma. Sin ser la sobrina a la que habían adoptado o la hermana pequeña a la que cuidar. Sabía que un bebé no era algo que contemplara, pero eso no significaba que no fuese una opción para nosotros en estos momentos. Que a pesar de no haberlo buscado, fuese algo que pudiéramos hacer juntos.

Ella era joven y yo un inexperto en tener bajo su responsabilidad la vida de otra persona, pero era algo que podíamos hacer. Estaba seguro que lo conseguiríamos.

Bella estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pero mi calma era solo aparente. Estaba tan nervioso como ella.

Bella llegó poco antes del repartidor. Se escabulló de mis brazos en cuanto escuchó el timbre con el perro siguiéndola.

-¿Bella? – chillé al no verla en el cocina cuando llegué cargado con la comida.

-¡Voy! – me contestó desde dentro del piso. Escuché sus pasos y unas pezuñas resbalar por el parquet, justo antes de ver la cara más perfecta aparecer por la cocina. –

-Baño –explicó Bella.

Comimos algo más relajados, Bella hasta hizo un par de bromas y aceptó ver una película acurrucados. Con un poco de calma todo volvería a la normalidad. Bella era así, ya le había pasado varias veces antes. Se bloqueaba, pero cuando pasaba un tiempo comenzaba a reaccionar. Esta vez no sería una excepción.

Me di la vuelta en la cama. Bella no estaba en mis brazos…y tampoco en la cama. Busqué el despertador y marcaban las dos de la madrugada.

¿Dónde se había metido?

No estaba en la habitación, ni el nuestro baño. Salí al pasillo y todo estaba en silencio. Continué un poco más adelante sin verla ni sentirla.

¿Se habría ido?

Mi corazón alterado se relajó al ver a _Dug_ sentado delante del aseo de invitados. Estaba cerca del comedor, y definitivamente, no era un sitio en el que durmiera esa bola. Solo podía significar una cosa: Que allí dentro estaba Bella. Era la primera vez que me alegraba de que ese chucho estuviera obsesionado con mi novia.

Me acerqué hasta allí y poniendo mi oreja justo en la puerta no sentí nada. Ahora me arrepentía de haber elegido madera de la buena para mis puertas.

-Bella ¿Estás ahí? – pregunté lo suficientemente alto para que me sintiera y no pudiera inventar ninguna excusa para no responderme.

Continuaba pegado a la puerta.

Escuché unos movimientos apresurados, pero ella no me contestó.

-Mi amor, abre la puerta y hablamos. –tenía la esperanza que fueran sus nervios que la habían llevado a esconderse, pero estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso pensando en que le podría haber pasado algo ahí dentro.

-¡No quiero! – me contestó caprichosamente con la voz ahogada.

Una parte de mí se relajó. Estaba bien, como mucho enfada. Pero la otra seguía intranquilo, obviamente todo esto era por el embarazo.

-Bella abre la puerta, por favor. – volví a suplicar.

Odiaba los lavabos. Con todo mi ser.

En cuanto consiguiera que Bella saliera de ahí iba a llamar a un carpintero para que quitara todos los pestillos. ¡O que quitará las putas puertas, mejor!

-¡Esto es tú culpa! – volvió a chillarme, esta vez con más energía.

Me reí porque, _obviamente,_ _yo era el culpable_.

-Déjame entrar y aceptaré todas las culpas – claudiqué sabiendo que no hablaba seriamente. Solo estaba enfadada.

Volví a escuchar unos ruidos y después el sonido celestial del pestillo correrse. Di gracias a todos los cielos, no me veía con corazón para tirar la puerta abajo como había hecho otras veces con ella y sus encierros.

No abrió, así que giré la maneta y abrí la maldita puerta.

El baño era pequeño y estaba completamente desordenado.

Bella estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en váter. Su cara estaba surcada en lágrimas y, aun manteniendo un poco de distancia, podía sentir su hipo. Supongo que llevaba aquí un buen rato.

Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de papeles y cajas por el suelo. Me giré hacía el lavamanos y era un cementerio de pruebas de embarazo caseras. Hice un recuento rápido, había cinco. Me dieron unas ganas locas de coger uno y mirar el resultado, pero me importaba mucho más Bella que ahora estaba abrazada a _Dug,_ que se había colado dentro en cuanto abrí la puerta.

Me senté junto a ella en el suelo, apoyándome en la pared. Cogí su brazo y la arrastré hasta que estuvo apoyada en mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos y piernas. A ella y al perro. Supongo que de alguna manera, ya éramos una familia.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Solo quería que se relajara y, sinceramente, no sabía que decirle. Esto era demasiado hasta para mí.

Solo quería estar con ella. Sentirla cerca de mí.

-¿Cinco? – pregunté pasados un rato, rompiendo el silencio.

-Ya sabes que puede haber errores… Me quería asegurar que no había empates o se equivocaban. – me dijo más calmada aunque su voz aún estaba rasposa por haber llorado.

-¿Puedo preguntar de dónde los has sacado? Porque estoy seguro que tenía ninguno escondido en casa – continué con las preguntas sencillas para romper el hielo.

-Los compré cuando fui a pasear a Dug – confesó.

Me reí. Solo ella podía estar tan aterrada por saber algo y a la vez tener tantas ganas de conocer el resultado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has sacado algo en claro? - pregunté, pero mi voz no sonó segura como me pasaba normalmente, sino tensa.

Bella respiró profundamente y se alargó un poco tentando con su mano para hacerse con una de esas pruebas. Volvió a mis brazos, pero esta vez quedamos cara a cara.

Me enseñó una de las pruebas.

¡Joder no entendía nada! ¿¡Qué coño significaban esas rallas?!

Esperé paciente a que Bella dijera algo.

-Edward Cullen, te presento a nuestro bebé. – dijo mientras una lagrima caía por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

No sabía que decir. Estaba emocionado. Aterrorizado. Expectante. Mi cabeza iba a mil por hora y mi corazón se iba a salir del pecho. Quería hacerlo todo y, a la vez, solo quería esconder mi cabeza en el pelo de Bella y no afrontar la realidad que se nos venía encima.

Pero había una cosa que predominaba por encima de todo lo demás.

Bella.

¿Qué quería ella? ¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué haría?

-Di algo – me suplicó en un susurro.

La volví a atraer hacía mí. _Dug_ se quejó cuando quedó comprimido entre los dos, Bella lo liberó, pero él no se apartó de nosotros ni un milímetro aun en el suelo.

Bella se aferró a mí con tanta fuerza… Como si tuviera miedo a que me fuera. Le devolví el abrazo. Solo la quería a ella. Más que nunca.

-Mi amor no sé qué decir, me has dejado sin palabras...Parece que eres la única persona en este planeta capaz de hacerlo. – escuché como reía brevemente - Solo sé que te quiero y te prometo que todo saldrá bien. – dije firmemente convencido, besando su sien.

-Un bebé… - suspiró incrédula. – Por mucho que lo repito sigue sin parecer real. – confesó.

Un bebé no… _una preciosa niña de pelo castaño y sonrisa perfecta_ , pensé mientras seguía acariciando a la mujer que me había cambiado la vida con su amor.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¡Al fin! Habemus embarazo jaja Creo que había muchas de vosotras que me instiais en que se despistaban cuidándose en las relaciones desde el capítulo en el despacho en casa de Edward… ¡No se os escapa una! ;P**

 **Le he dado muuuuuuchas vueltas a este embarazo. Demasiadas. No sabía qué hacer, sobretodo porque no veía a Bella con un bebé… pero al final me he animado a darles a su bebé y conseguir que Bella comience a crear su pequeña familia. No sé, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, la decisión… Veremos cómo reaccionan a partir de ahora.**

 **NOTICIAS DEL FIC:** El siguiente capítulo es el "último capítulo" como tal. ¡Que no cunda el pánico que no he vuelto a cambiar de idea! XD Después vendrán los dos Epílogos. He decidido darle un epilogo a cada uno de nuestros protagonistas, igual que llevaba haciendo con todo el fic. Y después vendrán los dos outtakes con los que acabará definitivamente la historia.


	31. Cociéndose en mi vientre

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **Antes de nada, sé que hay gente que me lee desde México. Quería enviar muchos abrazos a todo el mundo de allí. Es realmente desolador todo lo que está pasando estas semanas por la zona de América Central. Mucha fuerza a todos.**

 **Os tengo que decir que me habéis dejado abrumada con los comentarios tan bonitos sobre el capítulo anterior y sobre el fic. Estaba un poco nerviosa sobre el tema embarazo. Ya os dije que le di muuuuuchas vueltas, no estaba muy segura si hacerlo por Bella… De hecho intenté escribir dos "finales" pero, al final, me gustó más este. Me alegro que os haya gustado. Ha sido como quitarme un peso de encima jajaja.**

 **No iba a ser tan mala quitaros cómo vivió Bella este momento. Espero que os guste ;)**

 **.**

 **COCIÉNDOSE EN MI VIENTRE**

 **BPOV**

.

 _Dug_ tiró de su correa. Había hecho sus necesidades y ya no tenía ningún interés en seguir parado al lado de ese árbol escuálido. Hacía demasiado frío para él y para mí, pero necesitaba que el aire me congelara las ideas para poder dejar de pensar en lo mismo que llevaba pensando desde las seis de la tarde.

 _Creo que todo lo que has relatado son claros signos de un embarazo._

Todo lo que pasó desde que la doctora pronunció esas palabras está en una neblina en mi cerebro. Había dejado una parte de él en funcionamiento automático para que Edward no pensara que había perdido mi estabilidad mental y me dejara más tiempo del necesario en el hospital, pero la gran parte de mi materia gris se dedicaba, única y exclusivamente, a repetir en bucle esa frase.

 _Dug_ se quejó de nuevo. Supongo que tenía mucho frío, incluso con ese abrigo que le había comprado hace unos días. ¡Aún era tan pequeñín! Lo cogí en brazos y noté como temblaba. Lo escondí dentro de mi grueso abrigo y se relajó un poco.

¡Si no sé cuidar un perro como voy a cuidar a un ser humano!

 _Creo que todo lo que has relato son claros signos de un embarazo._

Sabía que la doctora tenía todo a su favor para tener razón, pero yo no quería que la tuviese. ¡Tenía tanto miedo que al volver el lunes me digiera que sí estaba embarazada! ¡O que me digiera que no! Tenía miedo, así en general. Sospechaba que me había dejado estos dos días de margen para que fuera asimilando la idea, estaba convencida que podríamos haber tenido los resultados mucho antes.

Había intentado visualizarme como madre de un diminuto e indefenso ser humano, pero era una imagen que me aterraba. Es decir, quería ser madre. Algún día… en un futuro lejano… Cuando ya tuviera un trabajo estable. Cuando me supiera cuidar de mi misma sin tener ganas de esconderme en un lavabo hasta encontrar fuerzas para afrontar cualquier situación que me desestabilizara. Cuando Edward y yo lleváramos algo más de un puñetero mes de relación. Cuando…

¡No sé cuándo era momento adecuado para convertirse en padres de un ser humano!

Pero sin lugar a dudas, ahora no era nuestro momento.

Un virus estomacal lo podía afrontar.

Una ulcera. Quizás también.

Una apendicitis. Eso me hubiese costado mucho más de afrontar, pero con la atención médica adecuada no hubiese sido un problema.

Pero… ¿un bebé?

Había perdido a mi madre cuando tenía diez años y mi tía René era un desastre como modelo materno a seguir.

No había cogido nunca a Ted hasta que se pudo sentar solo, por miedo a que se me resbalara o le desnucara… Y apenas lo veía de manera regular hasta hace unos meses. Así que no, mi sobrino no cuenta como entrenamiento ni por asomo. Lo más cercano que había estado de cuidar a alguien era a esta bolita que estaba escondida en mi abrigo temblando de frío sólo porque yo, egoístamente, lo había sacado a pasear en pleno invierno de Chicago porque necesitaba respirar.

Unas luces me iluminaron consiguiendo que dejara mis preocupaciones apartadas durante un segundo.

Iba a tomar las riendas de la situación o esta incertidumbre acabaría conmigo antes de empezar.

Entré a la farmacia. Me dirigí al fondo.

Había una mujer. ¡Gracias a Dios algo de suerte en este día!

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – me preguntó amablemente al ver que estaba plantada delante de ella sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Yo… quisiera una prueba de embarazo. – dije apresuradamente rezando porque me hubiera entendido y no lo tuviera que repetir.

-¿De qué tipo quiere? – me volvió a preguntar con tono dulce.

-¿De las que te dicen si estás o no embarazada? – contesté completamente perdida mientras _Dug_ intentaba escabullirse de mi abrigo.

La mujer sonrió aun con esa aura de madre comprensiva.

¡Un poco de piedad! Yo solo quiero saber si dentro de mí hay un humano diminuto... ¡Microscópico! Aunque apuesto que sí había alguien ahí flotando. Tanta histeria no la podía estar generando yo sola… ¡Seguro que me está boicoteando incluso antes de nacer porque ya sabía que iba a ser una pésima madre!

-Te daré el mejor que tenemos. – me dijo antes de girarse para ir a buscarlo.

-¡Traiga dos¡ Por si acaso… Dicen que a veces hay fallos… ¡O mejor tres! Para desempatar – le pedí haciendo que mi ansiedad comenzara a desbordarme.

Cuando la amable mujer me los trajo, las dudas me habían consumido por completo.

Yo siempre he sido muy torpe. ¿Y si los rompo? ¿Y si no me entero cómo funcionan?

-¿Aceptan tarjeta de crédito? –pregunté dando gracias a la insistencia del Tío Charlie en no dejarme salir de casa indocumentada. Siempre llevaba un pequeño tarjetero con el carnet de identidad y una tarjeta de crédito. Para urgencias. - ¿Me puede dar dos más? – le sonreí nerviosa.

Sabía que era una locura lo que estaba haciendo. Lo sensato sería volver a casa, cenar tranquilamente con mi más que paciente novio, acurrucarme en sus brazos y dejar que su esencia me devolviera la paz que esas trece palabras de la doctora me habían arrebatado.

-Creo que tendrá suficiente con los que lleva – me insistió.

-Estaré más segura. – intenté sonreír, pero la mueca nerviosa que sentía en mi cara debía ser del todo menos encantadora.

Suspiró, pero no intentó convencerme de mi insensatez.

Pagué y me fui con una bolsa llena de cajas con test de embarazo.

Ahora solo tenía que apañármelas para entrar a casa de Edward sin que lo notara. Al llegar al vestíbulo del edificio saqué a _Dug_ de mi abrigo y lo sustituí por la bolsa de la farmacia.

-Te toca caminar, amigo – le dije mientras el pobre perro me miraba sin entender nada.

Cuando abrí la puerta Edward se plantó a mi lado en un salto. ¿De dónde había salido tan pronto? Le di un beso rápido y me fui corriendo. Cualquiera diría que había atracado un banco… Escondí las cajas en el aseo de invitados. ¡Edward no iba nunca allí! Lo tenía para hacer bonito, la verdad, como la mayoría de las habitaciones. Aun me perdía de vez en cuando.

La pizza estaba exquisita y el tiramisú… ¡Oh, el tiramisú! Me podría haber comido cuatro como ese. Con un poco de azúcar y chocolate en las venas me sentía un poco más animada. Edward propuso ver una película y acepté encantada. Quizás lo único que necesitaba era dejar que me apretara con sus brazos, que su esencia me penetrara hasta el último poro de mi piel y la calma volvería a mí. Solo lo necesitaba a él. Era mi mejor medicina.

Edward tardó media hora en caer dormido. Me había abrazado al acostarnos, acariciado… Estaba demasiado pendiente de mí. Lo había notado un poco tenso. No habíamos hablado del tema, y no por falta de ganas, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para hablar de ello… Eso lo haría real y de momento necesitaba dejarlo en el terreno de lo hipotético. Edward seguramente tenía miedo que me desmayara en cuanto pronunciara la palabra _bebé_ y nos evitaba el disgusto.

Al final, me había tenido que quedar muy quieta para que sus defensas fallaran y cayera dormido.

¡Necesitaba que se durmiera!

Tardé otra hora en levantarme de la cama derecha al baño de invitados. Había intentado reprimirme y no hacerlo. Esperar al lunes. Mantener la mente en blanco. Incluso, había intentado abrazar la idea de ser madre, pero primero necesitaba saber si dentro de mí había cociéndose un ser humano. Después ya abrazaría lo que fuera que tuviera que abrazar.

En cuanto abrí la puerta sentí como _Dug_ comenzaba a moverse. Ese perro tenía un don para encontrarme. Entré lo más rápido posible en el baño de invitados, pero, aun así, él me vio. Sentí sus patitas arañar un poco la puerta intentando que la abriera, pero necesitaba estar sola. Concentrada.

Saqué las cajas y las coloqué sobre el mármol de la pica de lavarse las manos. Abrí una para leer las instrucciones.

 _Recolecte la muestra en un envase limpio y seco._ **[**NA]**

 _Eggsss._ Algún día el ser humano evolucionará lo suficiente para que esta prueba se haga de una manera más higiénica.

Respiré hondo. Y salí corriendo a buscar algo que me sirviera y en lo Edward no se hubiera dejado una fortuna, porque iba a acabar en la basura. Por suerte encontré un recipiente de plástico que serviría para el sacrificio. Dug me seguía como un loco por todos lados. ¡Rezaba para que Edward no se despertara! Sus patitas sonaban como maracas en el silencio de la noche.

Primer paso. Hecho.

 _Para comenzar el test, abra el envoltorio plástico por la muesca. Extraiga el test del envoltorio._

Hecho. Con los cinco.

En la vida había tenido tanto cuidado con nada. Me sentía como en esas pelis cuando están a punto de cortar el cable definitivo para que no explote la bomba. Sí, definitivamente, esto era como tener una bomba en las manos. ¡Me iba a explotar en toda mi cara! Cada vez estaba más segura.

 _Sujete el test de embarazo verticalmente, introdúzcalo con cuidado en la muestra de orina. Sumerja la tira en la orina con la flecha apuntando hacia la muestra. No introduzca la tira más allá de la línea A. Saque la tira pasados unos 5 ó 10 segundos y colóquela en una superficie plana, limpia, seca y que no sea absorbente._

Vale. Lo podía hacer. ¡Vamos Bella!

Hecho. Con los cinco.

Ahora me sentía como una científica loca. Suerte que elegí las leyes y no la ciencia. ¡Qué asco trabajar con orina ajena!

 _Espere a que aparezcan las bandas de color. Los resultados positivos se pueden observar en tan solo 40 segundos. Pero, para confirmar un resultado negativo, el tiempo completo de reacción requerido es de 5-10 minutos._

¿Cuarenta segundos sólo? ¡¿Que me había dado el test supersónico!?

Cuarenta segundos…

Era muy poco.

Yo esperaba… no sé, ni que fuera un minuto… o algo más. Pero no… hoy la suerte no estaba de mi parte.

Cuarenta segundos me separaban de saber si había un proyecto de persona dentro de mí.

¡Con lo desastre que soy yo!

Si no sé caminar en línea recta sin caerme, cómo iba a garantizar la seguridad de un ser a todas horas durante nueve meses… No lo veía factible…

Ahora no solo tenía miedo, sino también aprensión.

 _Dug_ volvió a rascar la puerta para que lo dejara entrar. No le sirvió para que le abriera la puerta, pero al menos me sirvió a mí para volver a la realidad.

Estaba segura que habían pasado bastante más de cuarenta segundos con toda esta paranoia.

Cogí aire y decidí afrontar la realidad.

Alargué mi mano hacía el primer test. Dos rallas. Positivo.

Bueno tenía cuatro más para asegurarme.

El segundo también tenía dos rallas.

Uno más… Aun podía ser… Además, decía que los negativos necesitan más tiempo, ¿No?

El tercero y el cuarto también eran positivos.

-El último – susurré.

Dos rallas. Positivo.

Notaba como las lágrimas caían por mi cara. No sabía si eran de emoción o de miedo. Quizás de ambas. Esto no estaba en mis planes y estaba comenzando a aterrarme.

Un bebé.

Intentaba imaginarme con un bebé en mis brazos, pero me costaba.

Un bebé. Me repetía una y otra vez.

-Bella ¿Estás ahí? – Escuché la voz de Edward al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Se había despertado? ¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba algo más de tiempo. Solo un poco más. Quizás hasta mañana por la mañana… ¿O quizás ya era mañana? Lo dudaba, pero había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que había entrado dentro de estas cuatro paredes sin ventanas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

Sabía que no se iba a mover hasta que no saliera o lo dejara entrar. Siempre había cuidado de mí y no había ninguna oportunidad de que lo dejara pasar.

Intenté ordenar el desperdicio, pero era imposible. Al menos, me desharía de la muestra de orina. Apreté casi con desesperación el aparto que expulsaba el ambientador de flores silvestres para purificar un poco el aire. Casi me intoxico, pero olería mejor.

-Mi amor, abre la puerta y hablamos. –Insistió. Porque Edward era así, insistente por naturaleza.

¿Por qué tenía que abrir? Solo quería estar sola. Pensar, o intentarlo al menos. Poner todo en orden antes de hablar con él. Edward querría respuestas y yo ahora no tenía ni una. Bueno, tenía cinco en forma de test caseros de embarazo, pero estaba segura que con eso no le bastaría.

-¡No quiero! – chillé cansada de todo. Solo quería dormir y olvidarlo todo. Me dolía la cabeza. Apoyé mi cabeza en la tapa del váter… Total, mi vida ya era un desastre, no me iba a poner escrupulosa. Necesitaba algo frío para calmar mi malestar.

-Bella abre la puerta, por favor. – volvió a la carga.

Agggggrrr.

¡Necesita solo un poco de tiempo! Yo… yo siempre he sido cuidadosa. Había dejado de tomar la píldora después del altercado con Sam. No tenía ninguna intención de tener ninguna relación y prefería darle un respiro de hormonas a mi cuerpo. Cuando comenzó toda esta locura con Edward… yo… yo me despisté. El deseo era tal cuando estábamos juntos que no siempre podía pensar en pedirle que nos cuidáramos. Él siempre se ocupaba, pero no era justo que toda la responsabilidad recayera en él. Yo debería haber tomado alguna medida. Yo debería haber estado más pendiente. Ser más responsable.

Pero había ido todo tan rápido…. Y Edward era tan irresistible que en cuanto nuestras pieles se tocaban o me miraba toda cordura desaparecía de mi interior.

-¡Esto es tú culpa! – Chillé enfadada con él, con su irresistible y atractivo encanto.

-Déjame entrar y aceptaré todas las culpas – Me intentó convencer.

Hasta en estas condiciones tan lamentables conseguía sacarme una sonrisa, el muy… el muy… ¡Arrgg! Era un cautivador que me tenía completamente enamorada.

En el fondo lo único que necesitaba era a él. Sus brazos. Su esencia que me calmaba. Que me acariciara mientras dejaba besos distraídos en mi cabeza. Y que me digiera que todo iba a estar bien, porque ahora mismo _nada_ estaba bien en mi mente.

Me levanté sobre mis rodillas y estiré los brazos lo suficiente para descorrer el pestillo. Pero si me ponía de pie me caería del estado de nervios en el que estaba. Así que deslizándome me aparté de la puerta. Lo último que quería era un portazo en toda mi cara. Tanto movimiento me afectó así que me volví a apoyar en el váter.

Sabía que era una imagen lamentable, pero se tendría que aguantar. Si yo me aguantaba a mí misma volátil e histérica, a él también le tocaría lidiar con esta Bella.

 _Dug_ entró corriendo, sorteando las piernas de Edward hasta llegar a mí. ¡Mi dulce bolita! La abracé estrechándola bien cerca. _Mi pequeñín_ pensé. Aunque ahora mismo eran dos pequeñines los que tenía conmigo. No retiraba los ojos de él. Tenía miedo de mirar la cara de Edward. De ver su reacción ante todo este desorden. Ante las cajas. Ante mí.

Vi las piernas de Edward espatarrarse en el suelo elegantemente y noté como sus masculinas manos me cogían de mi codo arrastrándome hasta sus brazos. Quedé completamente rodeada de sus brazos y piernas, haciéndome sentir, con ese breve movimiento, mucho más segura de lo que había estado en mucho rato.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Y casi como por arte de magia mi mente paró. Se quedó en blanco. En ese instante volvió el silencio a mi ser y el caos en que me había visto sumida desde que la Doctora había dado su diagnóstico se acabó.

Intenté respirar profundamente. Normalizar mi respiración y mis nervios.

-¿Cinco? – preguntó Edward pasado un tiempo.

Me dieron ganas de reírme, pero preferí no hacerlo. Me habría salido una risa histérica y ahora no quería volver a abrir la caja de Pandora de mis emociones.

-Ya sabes que puede haber errores… Quizás así sacaba algo en claro. – Intenté explicarle, igual que había intentado convencer a la vendedora.

-¿Puedo preguntar de dónde los has sacado? Porque estoy seguro que tenía ninguno escondido en casa – Me preguntó algo divertido. Supongo que él tampoco quería abrir _mi_ caja de Pandora.

¡Más le valía no tener ninguno por aquí!

-Los compré cuando fui a pasear a Dug – confesé. Abracé a _Dug_ entre mis brazos, él también había sido víctima de mi histeria.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has sacado algo en claro? - Volvió a preguntar. Aunque su tono cambio ligeramente.

¿Edward estaba nervioso? Por raro que pareciera me gustaba saber que yo no era la única que no sabía qué hacer con esta nueva situación.

¿Estaría él tan perdido como yo?

Era la hora de ser valiente, darle alguna respuesta a Edward. Me volví a estirar, como había hecho para abrir la puerta, y le mostré el resultado de uno de los _predictors._

-Edward Cullen, te presento a nuestro bebé. – Le dije llorando. Continuaba sin saber de qué narices eran esas lágrimas.

Edward se quedó callado. Miraba esa prueba casera y a mí, pero no decía nada. Solo silencio.

-Di algo – supliqué temerosa.

¿Qué quería él? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Quería ser padre? ¿Querría ser padre de _mis_ bebés?

Me volvió a arrastrar hasta sus brazos, separándome de mi perro. Edward y él seguían en lucha por mi atención, aunque eso ahora era completamente irrelevante, claro.

Aspiré su olor y me aferré con más fuerza a su camiseta de pijama. A él. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer, pero sabía que lo necesitaba a él. No sabía qué quería hacer, pero necesitaba saber que él me apoyaría.

-Mi amor no sé qué decir. Me has dejado sin palabras...Parece que eres la única persona en este planeta capaz de hacerlo – me reí porque Edward Cullen nunca se quedaba sin palabras, pero era divertido imaginar que tenía ese poder sobre él - Solo sé que te quiero y te prometo que todo saldrá bien. – dijo con esa seguridad tan característica de él.

Sus brazos volvieron a estrecharme y sus labios besar mi piel.

Todo era un caos, pero estaríamos bien. Solo teníamos que calmarnos…. Y todo estaría bien.

-Un bebé… - volví a repetir por enésima vez esa noche. – Por mucho que lo repita sigue sin parecer real. –

.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a la cama, supongo que Edward me trajo anoche. Debí caer rendida en sus brazos mientras estábamos en el suelo del baño espachurrados. _Dug_ estaba en el cielo a mi lado, no existía un perro más feliz que él ahora mismo acurrucado entre mis brazos y revolcándose en nuestro edredón de plumas.

Edward entró a la habitación. Me había ido a hacer un té, le había dicho que quería quedarme un poco más haciendo el vago en la cama y él, como siempre, me lo había consentido.

-Está muy caliente… creo que me he pasado. Espérate un poco si no quieres quemarte – me avisó mientras dejaba la taza en mi mesita de noche e iba a su lado con su taza, que también dejó apartada para meterse conmigo en la cama.

Quedamos frente a frente. Tumbados de lado con _Dug_ en el medio.

Le sonreí, esta vez sin tensión. Solo a él. A mi hombre. A mi amor.

-¿Qué piensas? – pregunté.

-¿Sobre el bebé? – se aseguró que hablábamos de lo mismo… porque claro a mí me importaba mucho cualquier otro tema _en este preciso instante._ Pensé irónicamente. ¡Hombres!

Asentí.

Estiró su brazo y lo pasó por mi cintura. Se acercó un poco más. A Dug no le gustó mucho la invasión. Era la primera vez que le dejábamos subir a la cama y no tenía que ser muy listo para saber que Edward tenía todas las papeletas para quitarle la diversión. Al menos no lo apartó al suelo.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no es algo que llevo mucho tiempo anhelando. – me confesó dejándome pasmada.

¡Edward Cullen quería ser padre! ¿Con cualquier fresca o sólo conmigo? ¿¡Qué era yo su incubadora!? Fruncí el ceño al pensar en otras mujeres formando una familia con Edward. Ahora me estaba comenzando a enfadar.

Edward soltó una risita antes de explicarse.

-Contigo, tontita. Solo tú me has hecho sentir así – me dijo dándome un beso que Dug cortó con sus lengüetazos haciéndolo gruñir.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a compartirme – bromé con él sorprendiéndolo.

¡Hasta yo estaba sorprendida de haber dicho eso! ¿Sería que estaba comenzando a aceptar este nuevo estado?

-Ahora, explícate – le apremié. No estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar esta revelación sin su merecida explicación.

¿Qué era eso que _lleva mucho tiempo anhelándolo?_ ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente? Tampoco es que lleváramos _tanto_ tiempo juntos…

-Desde hace un tiempo. No te sabría decir cuando surgió, pero sí sé que cada vez que te veía con Ted algo se activaba en mí. Supe que era eso lo que quería. Una familia contigo. – explicó marcando la última palabra.

Edward quería una familia _conmigo._

-Nunca me has dicho nada – recordé.

-Supongo que no era algo que pensara que pasaría…Tan pronto. No me lo esperaba, pero tampoco me arrepiento y no me voy a ir a ningún lado, mi amor. Estaré a tu lado decidas lo que decidas. – me confesó.

Supongo que tenía razón. Esto no tendría que haber pasado tan pronto.

Tenía muy claro que quería a Edward, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos, y que debido a nuestra diferencia de edad habría discrepancias sobre los tempos de nuestra relación. Pero pensaba que nos enfrentaríamos a esta decisión más tarde. Aun nos quedaban unas cuantas peleas por cosas más absurdas antes de decidir si queríamos ser padres… Esto se nos había adelantado a los dos en nuestros planes.

-Un bebé, Edward – repetí, aunque esta vez mucho más tranquila que anoche.

Sonrió tranquilo.

-¿Es lo que tú quieres, mi amor? – me preguntó calmado, aunque podía notar cierta tensión en su voz.

-No lo sé… es todo tan irreal. – Sonreí algo nerviosa - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser madre? Yo no sé cómo se hace eso…Yo… Aún hay veces que lloro porque echo de menos a mía, cómo me voy a convertir yo en madre de otra personita. – confesé.

-Tú me dijiste que querías tener tú propia familia. Sé que es antes de lo que los dos hubiéramos deseado… pero míranos – dijo señalando con su barbilla a Dug – Ya somos una familia. Ya cuidas a un ser…, y aparte de ser un consentido y un poco cagón, no le ha pasado nada… Lo harás bien con un bebé. Tú no te ves, pero lo haces muy bien con Ted.

Me quedé mirándolo. Absorbiendo sus palabras e intentado embriagarme de su seguridad.

-Sigo teniendo miedo. – le confesé acercándome más a él, protegiendo a mi bolita para no aplastarla.

-Y yo. Y creo que nos acompañará unos… ¿Dieciocho años? – bromeó haciéndome reír.

-Creo que un poco más – le seguí la broma apoyándome en su pecho.

Todo acabaría saliendo bien.

…

Iba a volver loco a Nathan. Bueno, yo no tenía todo el mérito… Edward y yo lo íbamos a hacer.

Estábamos nerviosos por la visita con la Doctora Liu al final de la tarde. Sabíamos que no nos iba a dar ninguna sorpresa, pero sí sería algo definitivo. Ya no habría más esperas. A partir de ese instante sería completamente real.

El día pasó lento igual que pasa, siempre, que esperas a qué cierto acontecimiento suceda. Edward salió antes de la hora de su despacho. Tenía el pelo revuelto. ¿Cuántas veces se habría pasado sus manos nerviosas por su ya de por sí desordenado cabello?

-Nathan – lo llamó asustándole. Se había ganado el sueldo con nosotros hoy – Bella y yo tenemos que ir a una reunión. Acaba lo que tengas que hacer y vete a casa, hoy ha sido un día complicado. – dijo mientras cogía mi abrigo y me apresuraba a que me levantara.

Desde que habíamos vuelto de las vacaciones de navidad Edward no ocultaba sus gestos hacía mí. No me había besado apasionadamente delante de todos ni había enviado ninguna circular, pero ya todo el mundo sabía que estábamos juntos. Los primeros días podía ver cómo la gente nos miraba curiosa, tanto cuando íbamos juntos como cuando lo hacíamos por separado. Me había convencido que era lo normal. Éramos la noticia más fresca de la empresa. Había estado muy nerviosa por ser la protagonista de ese tipo de rumores de nuevo, pero esta vez había sido diferente. Quizás era porque no me relacionaba con mucha gente, quizás era porque Edward tenía fama de severo y la gente tenía miedo de enfadarlo, o quizás era porque a mí me daba igual que hablaran de nosotros. Si alguien quería ensuciar nuestra relación, se las vería conmigo.

-Cariño… Aún queda una hora – le recordé mientras esperábamos el ascensor.

-No puedo estar más tiempo en el despacho o mataré a alguien y ese _caballero perfecto_ al que tanto proteges tiene las de perder. – me contestó nervioso.

-¡Ehhh! - Escuché la voz de Emmet detrás - ¿Dónde vais? – nos preguntó llegando hasta nosotros.

A Emmet no le podíamos engañar con tanta facilidad como a Nathan. Mis manos sudaban de pensar que me pillaría incluso antes de abrir la boca con alguna excusa.

-Vamos al médico – anunció Edward con toda naturalidad. Casi me desmayo cuando lo escuché.

¿Pretendía decirle aquí que estaba embarazada? ¿¡De verdad?! Estaba completamente loco. Una de las cosas que más miedo me daba de estar embarazada era tener que decírselo a Emmet… Eso sí que iba a ser algo peligroso y no regalarle un perro a Ted para navidad. Rose iba a parecer una hermanita de la caridad en comparación de mi hermano.

– Bella sigue con el virus que pillo en navidad y ya va siendo hora que un profesional lo mire – aclaró Edward. Lo dijo con tanta firmeza que hasta yo estuve a punto de creérmelo.

-Bellis esa manía de no querer ir al médico no es buena – me regañó mi hermano – Llámame cuando sepas algo –se despidió de mí con un beso en mi mejilla.

Cuando estuvimos en la seguridad del ascensor.

-Lo llamarás tú. – le dije mientras me apoyaba en su brazo.

-Valiente – murmuró.

La enfermera de la Dra. Liu nos recordó amablemente que llegábamos _demasiado_ pronto. Algo que no pareció importarle a Edward, para mi vergüenza.

Me dediqué a ojear revistas. Había una que hablaba de bebés y la cogí, pero me puse muy nerviosa al ver todas las cosas que había allí escritas por esos profesionales sonrientes que aparecían al lado del titular. Pruebas. Riesgos. Enfermedades vinculadas con el embarazo. Consejos. Conductas de riesgo y de protección durante el embarazo.

La cerré de golpe.

Ya tendríamos tiempo para eso.

Llevábamos un buen rato esperando cuando vimos salir sonriente a la Dra. Liu.

-Bianca me ha dicho que lleváis un buen rato esperando. – nos dijo invitándonos a pasar con su brazo extendido.

-Estaba nervioso por los resultados – al menos tuvo la decencia de asumir su responsabilidad.

-Os veo con mejor semblante que el viernes – nos dijo una vez tomamos asientos con ese tono tan suave que no había perdido durante nuestra anterior consulta.

Supongo que esta mujer tan simpática con _mejor semblante_ se refería a que no tenía pinta de colapsar en su impoluto suelo en cualquier momento o de salir corriendo gritando por el pasillo como si estuviera poseída por un espíritu maligno. ¡Qué bonita y sutil manera de decir las cosas!

-Gracias, nos han venido bien estos días – le agradecí, no tanto por su reciente comentario sino por darnos este tiempo extra para hacernos a la idea. Especialmente a mí.

-Comencemos por los resultados. – dijo abriendo dos sobres con papeles y subrayando unos datos con fluorescente – Tus niveles hormonales confirman que estás embarazada. – nos anunció con una sonrisa – Felicidades, pareja.

Arrastré los papeles hacía mí. No entendía nada, pero esos números significaban que dentro de mí estaba creciendo una nueva vida. Una vida que Edward y yo habíamos creado.

Levanté la cabeza a esa mujer que tanto me había asustado hace unos días, pero que a su vez tan feliz me había hecho. Sabía que ahora mismo estaba un poco anestesiada, pero debajo de todo mi miedo había felicidad. Todo era apresurado y no planeado, pero seríamos felices.

Edward, yo y este bollito que estaba cociendo en mi vientre.

-Gracias – le dije sonriendo mientras mis ojos se aguaban. –

-Os dejo un momento, quiero preguntar algo. Vuelvo con vosotros en un instante. – nos dijo dejándonos asolas

Miré al hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado cogiéndome la mano. Edward me miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de emoción.

-Supongo que ya es real – le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Muy real – me contestó uniendo nuestras frentes y acariciando mi vientre plano.

La doctora no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Estaba hablando con la Doctora Spencer, es la ginecóloga del centro. Le he pedido un pequeño favor y tiene un hueco para recibiros. – nos comenzó a explicar – Es un poco pronto, pero quizás os puede hacer una ecografía y ver que hay ahí dentro – nos dijo guiñándome el ojo – Os ayudará – acabó.

¡Esa mujer era un sol!

La visita con la Doctora Spencer fue rápida, nos dio hora para una semana más tarde para conocernos mejor y tratar todas nuestras dudas mucho más extensamente, pero a pesar de la brevedad insistió en hacer una ecografía.

Estaba de cinco semanas.

Y tenía entre mis manos la primera foto de mi bebé. Bueno de su saco gestacional, creo que lo había llamado. Esperaba que Edward hubiera estado más atento que yo, porque podía mirar embobada la pantalla…pero escuchar la voz de la amable Doctora se me hacía más complicado.

¡Me estaba estrenando grandiosamente como madre!

-¿Qué crees que será? – le pregunté a Edward.

-Una niña. Una niña preciosa morena y tendrá la sonrisa más bonita del mundo – me contestó con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su cara.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 ****** **Aclaración** **:** Estás instrucciones están sacadas de una web y las he copiado literalmente. Cito el lugar simplemente por tema de derechos y estas cosas… que yo soy muy legal xD _FIDETEST_ _._ A mí me pasa como a Edward no tengo ninguna prueba en casa de sobras jajaja,

 **Ahora sí... ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí… A Bella le ha costado un poco más, pero al final parece que se ha hecho a la idea. Espero vuestros comentarios sobre si os imaginabais que reaccionaría así o lo qué queráis comentar, solo faltaría jajajaja**

 **La semana que viene subiré los dos epílogos.** **El MARTES será el primero** **, aún estoy decidiendo a quién le tocará primero si a Edward o a Bella jajaja**


	32. Epilogo I: Siempre serás mi pequeña

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

Una semana más vuelvo con la recta final de FIC. ¡Aish, qué emoción! Me está costando mucho acabar de dar el visto bueno a los capítulos porque me da la sensación que siempre faltan cosas y ya queda poco margen de maniobra jajaja Aun así, estoy convencida que con los 4 capítulos que quedan quedará todo cubierto.

 **Muuuuuchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios. Me alegra tanto leer el cariño que le tenéis al fic y ver que no soy la única que tengo ganas de que acabe, pero a la vez estaría escribiendo toda la vida jajaja Os lo he dicho miles de veces, pero es la pura verdad, sin vuestro apoyo todo este trayecto es mucho menos divertido y motivador.**

Esta es la primera parte del Epilogo, que corresponde a Edward. Es un poco más corta, porque falta la otra mitad que la veremos desde el punto de vista de Bella. No me matéis por hacerla tan corta jajaja (Os aviso que los Outtakes finales me han quedado algo más larguitos)

 **.**

 **EPÍLOGO I: SIEMPRE SERÁS MI PEQUEÑA**

 **EPOV**

.

El invierno iba acabando. Estábamos en las primeras semanas de marzo y se notaba que, aunque las temperaturas no eran cálidas, ya no eran gélidas como hace unos meses. Me gustaba este cambio. Estaba impaciente por abandonar los gruesos abrigos y las capas de ropa para ir mucho más ligeros. Nunca había sido algo a lo que le prestara atención, pero de un tiempo a esta parte tenía bastante necesidad de que llegara el buen tiempo…

Tres meses.

Bella estaba a punto de cumplir tres meses de embarazo y seguía siendo un secreto. Un perfecto y maravilloso secreto entre nosotros dos. Aunque era algo que no podríamos ocultar eternamente. Estaba deseando que su vientre comenzara a crecer, que todo el mundo pudiera contemplar que nuestro bebé crecía sano y fuerte dentro de Bella. Su perfecto cuerpo ya estaba comenzando a cambiar, aunque ella se resistía a reconocerlo. _Solo quiero mantener esto entre tú y yo un poco más,_ me decía cada vez que insistía en contárselo, ni que fuera a nuestra familia.

Mi pequeña era testaruda. Demasiado para mi paz mental.

Me había costado casi dos semanas, después de enterarnos que estábamos esperando un bebé, que aceptara mudarse conmigo definitivamente. Y después había hecho la mudanza tan a poco a poco que temía que se trajera su ropa pantalón por pantalón.

Eran muchos cambios de golpe y necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Tenía miedo de estar cavando la tumba de nuestra relación acelerando de golpe la velocidad. Al principio, me había asustado hasta la muerte por su reticencia a mudarse y su negativa a decir nada del embarazo a nadie, ni a la familia, pero al final lo había acabado entendiendo.

Tenía miedo de que dejáramos de querernos intensamente a querernos por obligación.

Finalmente, había entendido que el mudarse no significaba que nuestra relación se fuera a estancar o palidecer en la rutina, simplemente la haría más profunda. Solo con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta de su error.

Lo del embarazo… Eran más miedos.

La doctora le había dicho que durante el primer trimestre había más riesgos de sufrir un aborto natural y eso había disparado sus alarmas, ya de por si activadas. Estaba nerviosa por ser una buena madre. Decía que no tenía ningún modelo fiable como referente. Me daban ganas a reírme cuando me lo explicaba, no se daba cuenta que le salía instintivamente cuidar a los demás y estaba convencido que lo haría con nuestro bebé a la perfección. ¡Además nadie nacía sabiendo ser padres! Lo aprenderíamos sobre la marcha como el resto de la humanidad. Aun así respeté su decisión de mantener la noticia en secreto. Además, nos permitía guardar algo entre nosotros dos después de lo rápido que se habían dado los primeros pasos de nuestra relación. Era especial… Tenerlas a las dos solo para mí.

Hoy era un día especial.

Teníamos visita con la ginecóloga y podríamos volver a ver nuestro bebé. Bella se había encaprichado en que no quería saber qué era hasta el momento del nacimiento, a mí me parecía bien, estaba seguro que iba a ser una niña.

Estaba flotando en felicidad desde que Bella se relajó después de enterarse que íbamos a ser padres. Por un momento temí que todo fuera demasiado para ella, pero después de unos días de adaptación no hubo más problemas… A parte de sus miedos sobre el embarazo que la acompañarían, seguramente, hasta que tuviera nuestro bebé entre sus brazos.

Nunca había sido una persona impaciente, pero estos nueve meses se me antojaban eternos.

Bella me había cambiado completamente mis prioridades. En el amor y en la vida.

-Edward ya está todo listo – dijo la mujer que había dado un vuelco a mi mundo asomando la cabeza por la puerta de mi despacho.

-Entra un momento, cariño – le pedí.

Escuché como bufaba, pero no discutió y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me acerqué hasta que la tuve en mis brazos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás segura que no te quieres ir a casa a descasar? – le pregunté preocupado.

Esta mañana había tenido unas nauseas muy fuertes. Me había asustado. Habíamos tenido suerte estos meses con los síntomas característicos del embarazo… Había habido días en los que le habían hecho las mañanas complicadas, pero no habían sido la tónica y ni mucho menos habían sido muy graves. Excepto hoy.

-Sabes que sigo pensando que se me ha juntado todo… - me explicó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras nos abrazábamos – Hoy es un día importante y los nervios me han jugado una mala pasada…

Efectivamente.

Hoy era el día en el que acabaríamos de dar el golpe definitivo a James Witherdale y estábamos todos expectantes. Llevábamos mucho tiempo esperando este momento. Habíamos invertido muchas horas de duro trabajo para llegar hasta aquí y nadie quería que saliera mal.

-¿Te importa que me quede aquí? – me preguntó dudosa – Te podías llevar a Nathan y así va cogiendo practica… - me pidió con su mejor cara. Cada vez me costaba negarle más cosas – Además, tengo trabajo y me gustaría revisar una práctica del curso que tengo que entregar mañana antes de ir al médico – me dijo con un puchero.

He aquí una nueva tozudez de mi bella chica.

Le había suplicado que se apuntara al segundo turno del curso que le había regalado en navidad. Tenía la oportunidad de comenzarlo en Enero o en Setiembre. Obviamente, ella había elegido hacerlo inmediatamente y ahora, además de su trabajo y su embarazo, el tiempo de estudio le robaba horas a su más que necesario descanso.

Estaba preocupado. No me gustaba que se cansara más de la cuenta con este ritmo frenético que se había autoimpuesto, pero era su decisión y ella, simplemente, era feliz así. Lo único que podía hacer era vigilarla y de vez en cuando pelearme con ella antes de obligarla a descansar. Testaruda.

-Está bien. – claudiqué haciéndola feliz – Pero si te cansas o te sientes mal, para y relájate – le dije dándole un beso en sus dulces labios.

-Tan mandón como siempre – se quejó divertida.

-¿Con vosotras dos? Siempre – le dije antes de irme, no sin antes deslizar mis manos por su vientre, dejando una caricia.

A Bella no le gustaba que digiera que sería una niña. Creía que me estaba creando demasiadas expectativas y que me sentiría decepcionado si era un niño. Bella no contaba con que me daba exactamente igual. Niño o niña. Sería perfecto porque era de los dos. Aunque era divertido ver la cara de fastidio cada vez que me dirigía al bebé en femenino. Un hombre también tiene derecho a soñar.

Llegué a la reunión. Mis hermanos, Emmet, Jenks y Robert estaban ya allí. Todos me miraron serios.

-¿Una taza de café, Señor Cullen? – me preguntó Nathan siempre pendiente de todo. Sin lugar a dudas, Bella estaba creando un nuevo asistente a su imagen y semejanza.

-Expreso doble sin azúcar – le recordé. - ¿Noticias? – pregunté al resto de la sala.

Habíamos enviado a nuestro representante legal a hacer las últimas negociaciones y compra de las acciones de James. No había sido nada fácil ir haciéndonos con el control de la competencia. Había requerido mucho esfuerzo. Emmet, Jenks y yo habíamos dedicado mucho tiempo y recursos para ir minando la poca confianza de los hombres más fieles a la familia Witherdale. Había requerido todo nuestro encanto y nuestras artes, no tan limpias, de juego el conseguirlo. James había ido vendiendo su participación para ir saldando cuentas por diferentes problemas legales que le fueron saliendo, _casualmente._ Estaba desesperado y nosotros estábamos listos para dar el golpe definitivo.

Nos habíamos curado mucho en salud. Nunca había sido tan cuidadoso con nada en mi vida. Nuestro plan no admitía a errores. James no perdonaría que fuera yo quién estuviera detrás del golpe definitivo a su empresa. Todo lo habíamos hecho a través de representantes legales que nunca habían tenido nada que ver con Cullen's. Nuestra sombra era difícil de rastrear… aunque no imposible.

Y por muy poético que pudiera resultar descubrirme justo después de conseguir ser dueño de la competencia no lo pensaba hacer. James nunca me ha caído bien, pero no era cruel. Él había querido usar a Bella para tener herramientas para hundir a mi empresa y a mí. Sus movimientos sucios todos estos años habían sido infinitos. Yo no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, pero tampoco quería hacer leña del árbol caído. Sinceramente, cuanto menos tuviera que lidiar con James e Irina en mi vida mucho mejor. Ya me habían ocasionados demasiados dolores de cabeza.

-¿Crees que ha habido algún problema? – preguntó mi hermana que estaba destrozando su preciosa manicura de los nervios.

-Lo dudo. Pero supongo que tendremos que tener un poco más de paciencia – aseguré intentándola tranquilizar.

James estaba contra las cuerdas, tenía pocas opciones mas que vender su empresa y conseguir algo de cash. Por poco que esto fuera. Él muy imbécil había dilapidado su propia fortuna y eso le dejaba en una situación mucho más vulnerable, especialmente ahora que las acciones de su empresa eran mucho menos rendibles que lo que habían sido en el pasado.

Sonó el teléfono de Robert.

-Perfecto. Os esperamos aquí. – le dijo a su interlocutor.

-Felicidades – nos dijo mirándonos a mis hermanos y a mí – Sois dueños de Witherdale Resorts.

¡Santa mierda, lo habíamos conseguido! Pensé antes de que se desatara la locura en la oficina.

…

-¿Preparados? – preguntó la Doctora Spencer. Bella no había querido cambiar de médico desde la primera visita sorpresa que tuvimos con ella.

Bella y yo la miramos sin entender, pero en seguida comenzamos a escuchar un sonido.

-Es vuestro bebé. – nos dijo sonriendo. – Sus sanos latidos. – nos especificó emocionándonos.

-Es real… está ahí dentro vivo y a salvo. ¡Lo estoy consiguiendo! – me dijo Bella emocionada mientras se le caía una lagrima.

-Es muy real y lo estás haciendo maravillosamente bien, mi amor – le dije mirándola con devoción, como se merecía.

Este bebé no había sido planificado, nos lo habíamos encontrado por nuestra mala cabeza de no protegernos, pero sin lugar a dudas, era muy querido por los dos. Bella estaba superando sus miedos a ser madre cada día y ella no se daba cuenta, pero lo estaba haciendo genial.

La doctora capturó unas cosas más en la pantalla y nos miró con pena de interrumpir nuestro momento.

-Os esperaré en la consulta – nos dijo suavemente dejándonos solo.

Ayudé a Bella a limpiarse el gel pegajoso que le habían puesto para la ecografía y cuando todo estuvo en orden nos dirigimos a la consulta para que la doctora nos acabará de dar las últimas indicaciones.

El embarazo iba según lo indicado. Bella tendría que dejar de olvidarse de tomar las vitaminas de vez en cuando y todo iría aún mejor.

-Y dime pequeña, ¿Qué te apetece? – le pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Pastel de chocolate. A la salida de cada consulta había sido lo mismo.

-Mi trozo de tarta, como si no lo supieras – me contestó riendo y apretando el agarre de nuestras manos mientras nos dirigíamos a su cafetería preferida. – Sabes… Si lo que estoy cociendo a fuego lento en mi interior es una niña, vas a tener que dejar de llamarme _pequeña_. Va a ser raro – me dijo.

Me reí porque poco a poco iba calando en ella mi deseo de que fuera una niña.

-¿Y eso por qué? Si se puede saber – le dije tirando de ella para que quedáramos abrazados cara a cara.

Estaba preciosa. Siempre me lo había parecido, desde el instante en que se giró de la silla en la antigua mesa de la Sra. Cope el primer día de trabajo, pero ahora estaba radiante.

-Edward el bebé no nacerá con un metro y medio… - me explicó como si fuera tonto haciéndome sonreír – Será _pequeña_ – especificó.

-Y dime… _pequeña –_ Le susurré en la oreja, apartándole el pelo – Cuando te llamo así…tú en qué piensas… - insistí moviendo mis manos dentro de su abrigo. No podía acariciar su piel, pero su camisa me daría una buena salida para afirmar mi razonamiento. – Dime… _pequeña_ – le insistí tirando de su oreja con mis dientes.

-Ed...ward… - su voz salió entrecortada.

Era de una de las cosas que más estaba disfrutando de este embarazo, sus respuestas a mis caricias eran genuinas. Más de lo habitual. Era mágico cuando estábamos juntos.

-Ves… Ya me imaginaba que no era tan inocente – le dije separándome un poco de ella. – Bella – le dije levantando su barbilla con mis dedos – Tú siempre serás _mi pequeña_. – acabé juntando nuestros labios en un beso sediento.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **¡Taxaaaan! Cortito, pero han pasado muchas cosas jaja. ¡Y Bella se ha mudado! Ella está tranquila al fin… No sé si Edward podrá aguantar los nervios, por eso… jajaja**

 **La segunda parte del epílogo estará el** **VIERNES** **.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	33. Epílogo II: Volaron galletas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **No me puedo creer que este sea el último epilogo. ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué nervios!**

 **Me alegro que os haya gustado la parte de Edward, aunque os confieso que con este Edward es raro que algo no guste jaja No sé cómo daros las gracias después de tantos meses apoyándome y acompañándome con esta historia. ¡Sois maravillosas!**

 **Os dejo con Bella… Espero que tenga tan buena acogida que el anterior jajaja Poco a poco se cierran todos los puntos. No os olvidéis que a pesar que la historia acaba aquí, faltan los dos outtake en que sabremos algunas cositas más y ayudará a cerrar completamente la historia.**

 **.**

 **EPÍLOGO II: VOLARON GALLETAS**

 **BPOV**

.

Algún día conseguiría vivir permanentemente a un lugar como este.

Un lugar en el que el sol bañara mi piel y el agua no estuviera, nunca, a más de unos pasos de distancia. Era un poco más feliz con estos dos elementos a mí alrededor.

-¿No te bañas más? – Me preguntó esa voz aterciopelada que había pasado de ser mi peor pesadilla a mi mejor sueño hecho realidad.

Deslicé mis gafas de sol por mi nariz hasta que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto. Alcé mis manos para que viera lo arrugadas que se habían quedado después de mi anterior y largo baño.

-Estoy arrugada – le dije como si eso lo explicara todo. Él solo se rio.

Eran finales de julio y estábamos de vacaciones.

Habíamos venido a las Bahamas.

Edward se había empeñado en adelantar nuestras vacaciones, no quería que volara a partir de mi octavo mes de embarazo, como si hacerlo casi a finales del séptimo fuera a marcar mucho la diferencia... Pero así había sido desde que nos enteramos que íbamos a ser padres. Su nivel de sobreproctecionismo se había multiplicado exponencialmente. Aun así, estaba sorprendida de lo libre que me había dejado a la hora de decidir muchas de las cosas de este embarazo. Mi salud y la del bebé había sido su prioridad, pero era mi decisión la que contaba en última instancia.

No íbamos a poder hacer submarinismo como había planeado cuando le regalé las vacaciones en esta villa privada para navidad, pero sí podríamos disfrutar del sol y las playas… Los largos paseos al atardecer y, sobretodo, de un merecido descanso.

Todo había ido a velocidad supersónica en la empresa desde que la absorción de Witherdale Resorts se hizo definitiva. Daba la sensación que ante cualquier error el caos, que teníamos controlado, nos absorbería hasta volvernos completamente locos.

¡Y yo que pensaba que lo más difícil sería arrebatarle la empresa a James!

¡Era una ilusa!

Me quedaba tanto que aprender de este mundo…

Había acabado el curso que me había regalado Edward y ya tenía otro en mente para el próximo año, pero antes quería esperar a que este meloncito saliera y nos enseñara su preciosa cara. Cuando me reincorporara a trabajar, volvería a la carga con mi formación.

Edward y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Yo me reincorporaría en cuanto mi baja por maternidad se acabara y él dejaría de llevar esos horarios imposibles para conciliar familiarmente. Me había prometido que modificaría lo que fuera necesario para que yo pudiera seguir trabajando en mi carrera. No podía permitirme el lujo de abandonarlo todo cuando justo estaba empezando. Sería un poco estresante hasta que nos adaptáramos, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer el esfuerzo, por mí, por mi bebé y mi familia.

Quería a Edward y quería a este bebé… ahora que ya me había hecho a la idea, lo quería con locura… Pero sabía que si descuidaba esta parte de mí me arrepentiría. No era de esa clase de personas que se limitan a ser _madre de_ o _mujer de,_ si lo hacía acabaría ahogándome. Tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que miraría atrás y me arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión, de haber dejado mis metas profesionales de lado para centrarme únicamente en mis logros familiares y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Podía ser feliz teniéndolo todo, no quería renunciar a nada. Entre los dos lo podríamos hacer.

Edward había ampliado el departamento de Dirección. No sólo había contratado a Nathan como su mano derecha, sino que había toda una plantilla que agilizaba el trabajo y le permitía delegar buena parte de aquellas cosas que no eran necesarias que pasaran por sus manos. Además, con la incorporación de sus hermanos a la dirección todo se había hecho mucho más dinámico. Me sorprendió mucho el día que llegó a casa y me lo planteó… Habíamos estado hablando de los cambios que tendríamos que hacer cuando naciera el bebé y él decidió que había llegado la hora de dejar de vivir entre las cuatro paredes de la empresa y vivir su vida.

-Mi amor – sentí que Edward tiraba de mi brazo. – Te has quedado ensimismada.

\- Dime – le contesté con una sonrisa haciéndole un lado en mi hamaca para que se sentara.

\- Te preguntaba si quieres algo para beber. No me gusta que estés tanto tiempo tumbada al sol sin hidratarte – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre distraído.

Edward siempre había disfrutado, y me había hecho disfrutar, de mi cuerpo, tocándome, acariciándome, haciéndome sentir preciosa y deseada… Pero con el embarazado se había vuelto una obsesión. Mis pechos más grandes y sensibles eran su perdición y mi abultada barriga era su templo. Se podía pasar horas simplemente acariciándola. Esperando a que el bebé decidiera dar alguna patada para comunicarse con él.

-Acabo de beber un zumo – le respondí intentando incorporarme. – No me has preguntado de quién era la llamada – le recordé lo que me había hecho salir de la piscina.

-Ohh claro… ¿Quién era? – me preguntó sin interés. El bebé había pateado y toda su concentración estaba en ese punto de mi anatomía. El mundo podía explotar que él solo se fijaría en eso.

-Emmet – dije sin aguantar mi risa. Edward solo rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido que me hizo cosquillas en la piel de mi barriga.

-Sabes… creo que se piensa que te voy a dejar olvidada en algún sitio o que no te voy a alimentar… ¡Me tiene harto! – me dijo refunfuñando intentando que el bebé volviera a dar una patada.

Ted y él se pensaban que mi barriga estaba hecha para su entretenimiento. A veces les tenía que recordar que era incómodo para mí. ¡Hombres!. Estaban demasiado impacientes por ver a _su_ bebé. Ted no estaba muy convencido en compartir con Edward a su futuro primito… Seguía insistiendo que era su regalo de navidad. Algo atrasado… pero suyo.

Emmet había exagerado como el rey del drama que es. No esperábamos menos… pero después se había autoproclamado mi vigilante. ¡Como si con Edward no tuviera suficiente! De tan pendiente que estaba de mí era insoportable. Nos tenía al borde del colapso nervioso, a Edward más que a mí… yo ya me había peleado con él varias veces por su insistencia y había bajado el ritmo de sus reclamos, pero con su amigo tenía menos piedad.

 _Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había cumplido tres meses de embarazo y Edward no estaba dispuesto a darme más tiempo. Quería que se lo dijéramos a nuestra familia sin esperar más. Habíamos planeado una cena familiar en casa de Edward que tenía a todo el mundo completamente intrigado y emocionados. Era la primera reunión que se hacía en ese piso en todos los años que Edward vivía allí… Me daban ganas de rodar los ojos por lo poco detallista que era mi chico con su familia._

 _Aun así, ambos sabíamos que no sería buena idea que Emmet se enterara al mismo tiempo que el resto de los Cullen. Emmet Swan necesitaría su tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Así que aquí estábamos plantado delante de la puerta de su casa con la excusa de que los dos perros pasaran un rato juntos y Ted se divirtiera con ellos._

 _-Me sudan las manos de lo nerviosa que estoy – le dije a Edward delante de la puerta de nuestros hermanos sin atreverme a tocar al timbre._

 _-Tranquila… Él lo entenderá…. No le queda otra – me contestó aparentando indiferencia mientras se encogía de hombros._

 _¡Ja! Ni él se lo creía._

 _Emmet no entendería nada. A mí me chillaría hasta quedarse sin voz que era una insensata y a él, posiblemente, le arrancaría la cabeza._

 _-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Emmet? – le pregunté como si estuviera loco._

 _No me hizo mucho caso y tocó al timbre._

 _-¡¿Qué haces!? - le regañé dándole un manotazo – ¡No me has avisado!_

 _-Mi amor si te dejo que lo hagas tú estaremos aquí hasta que rompas aguas. – me dijo mientras me abrazaba._

 _Ahora se hacía el valiente, pero había sido incapaz de decírselo él solo a Emmet… en tres ocasiones._

 _-¡¿Quién es!? – escuchamos a Ted chillar acompañado de unos ladridos que hicieron que Dug se uniera a la fiesta._

 _-¿Esto no lo hemos vivido ya? – me preguntó Edward riéndose. – Somos los tíos Ted, abre la puerta. – le contestó Edward. Yo no tenía voz, estaba demasiado nerviosa._

 _-¿Puedo abrirla tío? – le preguntó a gritos._

 _-A nosotros sí. – le contestó Edward._

 _-No creo que sea muy bueno que le enseñes a abrir la puerta de la calle – le susurré._

 _-Bueno tampoco es bueno que hable a voces, así que… - dijo rodando los ojos. – No te preocupes nuestra niña no lo hará. – me contestó orgulloso y soñador._

 _-Sabes que compartirá muchos genes con Ted… ¿verdad?… ¡Y puede ser un niño! Para ya de decir eso. – le reclamé por millonésima vez sin que se molestara ni en escucharme._

 _-¡Edward Cullen te juro que cuando tengas un hijo pienso llevarlo por el camino del mal como tú haces con el mío! – le reclamó Rose a su hermano a modo de saludo mientras Ted estaba enganchado a la maneta de la puerta. – Pasad, no os esperábamos. – nos dijo aunque por su tono no parecíamos molestar._

 _-¿Está Emmet? – pregunté mientras nos quitábamos la chaqueta._

 _El frío se acababa y cada vez sería más difícil ocultar los cambios de mi cuerpo bajo capas de ropa._

 _-En la cocina. Estábamos haciendo galletas. ¡Vamos! – nos dijo encabezando la marcha hasta la cocina._

 _Ted ya había salido corriendo con los dos perros. Supongo que Edward le habría sacado la correa a Dug._

 _-¡Hermanitaaaa! – me dijo Emmet que llevaba un delantal de flores con el que perdía la poca seriedad que tenía. –_

 _Me acerqué a darle un beso y no pude evitar robarle unas cuantas gotas de chocolate que eran para las galletas._

 _-¡Ladrona! – me acusó riéndose. – No me digáis que os habéis enterado que estaba haciendo mis famosas galletas y habéis venido a comer._

 _-Algo así. – le dijo Edward que venía de abrirle a Ted y los perros la puerta que daba al patio._

 _Estuvimos hablando de un poco de todo mientras Emmet amasaba y preparaba las galletas para ser horneadas._

 _Una vez las puso en el horno no me pude aguantar más. Abrí la boca, pero no salió nada._

 _Estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Cada vez que mi hermano me miraba sudaba pensando que acabaría adivinando que estaba embarazada antes de que se lo contara y todo explotaría sin control. Me sentía como si lo estuviera estafando._

 _Cuando puso la última hornada, y después de tres intentos decidí que se lo diría aunque fuera con gestos._

 _Cogí aire._

 _-Estoy embarazada – solté la bomba nada más mi hermano cerró la puerta del horno._

 _Emmet no se giró, pero su espalda se tensó. Podía jurar que se había quedado helado. Al menos, gracias a esa reacción supe que me había escuchado._

 _Rose nos miraba alternativamente con cara sorprendida que, poco a poco, se fue transformando en una sonrisa._

 _Su marido seguía sin responder de espaldas a nosotros._

 _-Habíamos pensado decírtelo más…más… con más tacto…- Edward me miró con gesto severo. Le había hecho practicar en casa mil veces estos días varias escenas para hacerme una idea de cómo actuar y ahora iba yo y lo soltaba así… sin anestesia - Pero sí, Bella tiene razón estamos esperando un bebé._

 _-Rosie vigila las galletas… Ahora vengo. – dijo Emmet marchándose de la cocina, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos._

 _Nos miramos los tres interrogantes. Esta reacción no nos la esperábamos ninguno de los tres._

 _-¿Está mal…o algo? – pregunté a los hermanos Cullen._

 _-¿Está en shock? – dijo Edward._

 _-Seguramente – contestó Rose, pero por su tono tampoco estaba segura. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces antes de volvernos a mirar con una sonrisa. – Enhorabuena. Bueno, supongo que es una noticia a celebrar ¿no? – nos dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarme dulcemente._

 _Era la primera persona a parte de mis doctores y Edward que me felicitaba… y se alegraba por nosotros._

 _-Sí… Ahora que ya me he hecho a la idea sí – intenté bromear aun pensando en Emmet._

 _-Te entiendo. Es aterrador al principio, pero cuando lo tengas en tus brazos no sabrás cómo has pasado tanto tiempo sin ser madre. – me dijo sin deshacer nuestro abrazo._

 _-Te puedo asegurar que podría haber estado poco más sin serlo – le dije aun con mi mente en la reacción de mi hermano. Rose me miró confundida – Cosas mías…Pero ahora estoy feliz. Ya lo he asumido. – dije convencida._

 _-¡Felicidades hermanito! Supongo que ya era hora que alguien te llevara a la buena vida. – felicitó a Edward. – Suerte con los genes Swan – escuché que le susurraba, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que yo no lo escuchara._

 _Edward se rio y le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana. Algo de paz parecía volver a ellos después de estos meses locos que habían seguido la navidad. Rose no le había perdonado tan fácilmente los regalos de Edward a su sobrino preferido._

 _-No sabes las ganas que tengo de que ese bebé nazca… y crezca… y lleguen sus primeras navidades… No te voy a dar paz. – le dijo dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano._

 _Al parecer no todo estaba perdonado, pensé en mi pobre bebé y en el pobre Ted y sus futuros regalos de navidad. Esto se iba a convertir en una guerra entre los hermanos Cullen con juguetes a modo de armas._

 _-Mmmmm… Mientras que os peleáis voy a ir a buscar a Emmet. – les sugerí. Era hora que cada uno se encargara de su hermano._

 _-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Escuché a Edward ofreciéndose preocupado._

 _-No te preocupes, lo controlaré. – me giré con una sonrisa para relajarlo. – ¡No se lo digas a Ted sin mí! – el muy tramposo seguro que se quería quedar la mejor parte para él._

 _Vi que del despacho de Emmet salía luz y me dirigí hacia allí dispuesta._

 _-Toc, toc – imité el sonido de la puerta mientras la abría –_

 _Emmet estaba dando vueltas por la sala._

 _-Vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo como sigas así – intenté sonar distendida._

 _-¡Vete! No te quiero chillar porque estás embarazada – me dijo parándose para mirarme - ¡Embarazada! – chilló gestualizando con sus manos. – ¡Le voy a cortar las pelotas a ese Cullen del demonio!_

 _-Emmet… créeme yo…nosotros tampoco me lo esperaba – le dije intentando sonar segura._

 _-¿No te lo esperabas? ¡Bella! ¡Es que no sabes de dónde salen los bebés! Porque déjame decirte que no te los trae Santa – me contestó aun alterado._

 _-¡Sé de dónde vienen los bebés, Emmet! – contesté molesta – Pero… bueno… hay veces que las cosas fallan… - le dije un poco avergonzada. No pensaba hablar de mi vida sexual con mi hermano mayor._

 _-¡Oh, oh! – Exclamó con sus ojos muy abiertos - No, no, no, no – dijo tapándose los oídos – No pienso escuchar como tú y Edward hacéis guarrerías. No. No. Entérate bien, jovencita, no. – me dijo nervioso._

 _A pesar de toda la tensión y los nervios me hizo mucha gracia su reacción y me reí con fuerza._

 _Emmet me miró un poco perplejo, pero después sonrió también. Se acercó a mí y sentándose en el sofá que había entre nosotros palmeó el hueco que quedaba a su lado para que fuera con él. No lo dudé ni un segundo._

 _-Me dan ganas de castigarte viendo uno de esos videos horribles de instituto sobre la reproducción humana. – me dijo bufando aunque sus brazos me tenían bien apretada a su lado._

 _-¿Estás enfadado? – pregunté temerosa._

 _Emmet se quedó callado un rato._

 _-No...Quizás un poco – rectificó cuando lo miré perspicazmente - Es solo que me sigue costando aceptar que mi hermana pequeña se hace mayor… y que… bueno ya sabes…tiene una vida de adultos. – me confesó nervioso._

 _-Emmet puedes decir sexo delante de mí. No me voy a desmayar o me vas a corromper – bromeé con él._

 _-No, para eso ya está Edward, por lo que veo… A él le voy a explicar unas cuantas cosas sobre prevención sexual – gruñó el exagerado de mi hermano._

 _-Sabes que los dos tenemos la misma responsabilidad en que me quedara embarazada… ¿verdad? Es cosa de dos – continué bromeando con él._

 _-Ya, pero él no está embarazado, así que le puedo chillar sin que mi consciencia me persiga el resto de mis días – aseguró muy seguro de su débil razonamiento._

 _-Emmet… - intenté razonar con él._

 _-Shhh se lo merece por lo que me hizo pasar a mí en su día con mi Rosie – me explicó un poco más divertido. – Aún así…- se movió un poco para mirarme a la cara. – ¿Cómo estás tú?_

 _-Bien…bueno, al principio cundió un… poquito… el pánico, pero cada vez estoy más feliz. – le confesé. – Pero… es solo que no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace esto… Ya sabes… - Emmet no necesitó más para entenderme._

 _-Yo los tuve a mi lado hasta mi vida adulta y la primera noche que pasé con Ted no pude dormir porque tenía miedo que dejara de respirar si le perdía de vista un segundo– me confesó volviéndome a estrechar entre sus grandes brazos. – Nadie te prepara para esto, pero lo harás bien. Y ese Cullen es jodidamente bueno con los niños por mucho que hasta ahora los repelara como la peste. Mira a Ted, lo adora. Os adora a los dos… y eso es porque lo queréis y él lo nota. Es lo fundamental con ellos. Quererlos. – me explicó como si fuera así de sencillo._

 _-¿Dónde estabas hace unos meses cuando yo temblaba en la consulta del médico? – le dije sintiendo paz después de sus palabras. Si Emmet lo había superado, yo también podría._

 _-¡¿Meses?! – me preguntó tenso de nuevo y levantándose de golpe dejándome espachurrada en el sofá. - ¡¿Cuánto hace que sabes que estás embarazada, Isabella Swan?! – me dijo volviéndose a alterar._

 _-Estoy… de tres meses y dos semanas… - dije nerviosa de nuevo._

 _-¡Voy a matar a Edward! – exclamó saliendo del despacho._

 _Volaron galletas._

 _Emmet le reclamó a Edward tantas absurdidades que mi chico no sabía ni cómo contestarle. A decir verdad, bastante tenía con esquivar las galletas que le estaba lanzando._

 _Edward me miraba buscando ayuda, pero yo negaba sin entender nada. Conmigo había sido razonable… pero así era Emmet… Un troglodita exagerado que se pensaba que Edward y yo no teníamos sexo._

 _-¡Papá mis galletas! – gritó Ted angustiado al ver que su merienda volaba por la cocina. Fue lo único que consiguió que esa extraña y desigual batalla acabara._

 _Al día siguiente cuando llegó a casa para la cena familiar parecía haber vuelto a sus cabales después de su brote de locura y desde entonces no nos daba un respiro._

-Sabes, creo que va a ser una mimada de papá – le dije saliendo de mis recuerdos cuando Edward dejó un beso en mi barriga.

-No lo dudes. – levantó su mirada hacia mi orgulloso. – August y Sílvia nos han invitado a cenar a su casa, deberíamos ir a cambiarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo. – me recordó dando por acabada nuestra hora de piscina.

…

-Aun no me creó que estemos aquí de nuevo. – me dijo Edward mientras paseábamos por la playa. – Sabes… Creo que aquí comenzó todo. – me confesó dejándome un tierno beso en la frente.

Habíamos vuelto de la cena con August, pero no estaba cansada y quería bajar un poco la comida antes de irnos a la cama. Era divertido ver cuánto habíamos cambiado desde nuestro último, y fatico, viaje a esta preciosa isla.

Hace unos meses habíamos llegado a esta isla como unos desconocidos. Dos cabezotas que se empeñaban en discutir y mantener las distancias. Más por mi parte que por la de Edward, aunque él tampoco me ponía las cosas fáciles… Pero habíamos regresado a casa, con las que ahora estoy segura, fueron las primeras chispas de nuestro amor. Los cimientos de nuestra confianza mutua. Había descubierto un hombre en el que confiar mis más angustiantes secretos. Un hombre que a pesar de, prácticamente, ni conocerme se quedó a mi lado para sostenerme cuando yo no podía hacerlo por mí misma. Y lo seguía haciendo día a día desde entonces.

Me había costado aceptar este embarazo. Asimilar que el mismo mes que cumpliría vientres años me convertiría en madre… Notaba que Edward no me acababa de comprender cuando le decía que no sabía cómo se hacía. Se pensaba que eran simples miedos absurdos, quizás a lo desconocido, pero no lo eran. Perder a una madre con diez años te deja perdida en el mundo y caer en manos de la caótica y depresiva René no te ayuda mucho más a tener claro qué hacer con la vida.

Finalmente había comprendido que no hay un manual, incluso el tener una madre prácticamente perfecta no te asegura que tú lo seas. Tendría que ser fuerte y aprender sobre la marcha. Siempre se me había dado bien aprender y esto no iba a ser mi primera derrota. Mucho menos con Edward al lado. Especialmente, porque tenía a Edward a mi lado.

Llegué a Chicago huyendo de un hombre horrible, con el corazón roto y sin esperanzas en el amor. Meses más tarde, Edward me había enseñado que la vida, por cruel que sea, siempre tiene un lado brillante. Algo positivo a lo que aferrase. Siempre hay luz al final del túnel, por muy largo y oscuro que haya sido ese condenado túnel…

Amaba a Edward con locura.

Amaba esta nueva vida que había conseguido.

Amaba a mi familia y la pequeña familia que habíamos formado Edward y yo con _Dug_ y el pequeño meloncito que llevaba dentro.

Después de muchos años tenía una familia propia a la que volver después de un largo día.

-Sí, aquí comenzó… - coincidí con él que estaba igual de perdido en sus pensamientos que yo – Sabes… me ha gustado volver después de la última vez. – le confesé.

Se paró situándose delante de mí para intentar mirarme a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Esta isla es un poco como mi vida. – Comencé a hablar esperando poder expresar con palabras lo que sentía – No todo sale bien a la primera… más bien todo lo contrario… Pero si eres fuerte, te levantas y vuelves a darte una oportunidad, a la segunda o la tercera, quién sabe… todo mejora. Los recuerdos cambian y tu vida también. El amor te sorprende.

Era verdad. Aún tenía algunos flashes de esa noche en que me derrumbé aquí, pero por encima de todo, algo había quedado en mi memoria y en mi corazón.

Edward.

Su amor.

Sus brazos cálidos.

Su esencia.

Nuestro amor.

 **·.·.·. FIN ·.·.·.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **No os puedo explicar la pena que me ha dado poner esas tres letras finales.**

 **Antes que os lancéis a mi yugular recordaros que quedan los dos outtakes que nos explicaran más cositas… no me olvido que Bella está embarazada** _ **ejem, ejem…**_ **jajaja PERO este fic siempre ha sido sobre Bella y Edward y como los dos han crecido y superado sus nefastas vidas amorosas y creo que independientemente del embarazo ya lo han hecho y han "cerrado" su historia (o si más no mi idea de historia al escribir el FIC). Y fue en las Bahamas dónde comenzó este cambio. Las que me habéis leído en otros fics sabréis que tengo algo así como una obsesión con cerrar círculos de esta manera jajaja**

 **No me pienso despedir del fic (por mucho que haya puesto** _ **"fin"**_ **) y de vosotras hasta que no cuelgue el último outtake, así que alargaré una semanita más la emoción de escribir esta historia.**

 **La próxima actualización será el** **MARTES** **.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	34. Outtake: Te miro y tiemblo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

 **¡Ay, ay qué ya sí que este es la penúltima actualización!**

 **Me hace mucha ilusión traeros estos capítulos (y nervios) y poder acabar la historia por todo lo alto.**

 **Yo lo he dicho varias veces, a lo largo de los tres fics que he subido, que me alucina el seguimiento de todas vosotras, que le dediquéis tanto cariño y tiempo a la historia. Me maravilla que tantas os animéis a comentar o a seguirme. Sois geniales y estos dos outtakes finales son todo para vosotras, como un regalito por ese apoyo incondicional que siempre me habéis dado. Y obviamente, agradecimiento también a todas esas nuevas lectoras que me dejáis palabras tan bonitas. MIL GRACIAS A TOOOOOODO EL MUNDO.**

 **Sin más os dejo con Edward.**

 **.**

 **OUTTAKE: TE MIRO Y TIEMBLO**

 **EPOV**

.

-Aquí tiene, Señor Cullen – me dijo la dependienta de la pastelería predilecta de Bella en la ciudad.

Recogí el paquete que contenía su tarta de chocolate preferida y me dispuse a volver a casa sin perder ni un segundo.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Nessie.

Esa pequeña diablillo que me había robado el corazón cumplía un año.

Mi hija.

Vanessa Cullen Swan.

Sonreía como un idiota al pensar en esa niña de rizos cobrizos que comenzaba a ponerse de pie para dar sus primeros pasos. Se hacía mayor tan rápido.

Nessie había nacido el día tres de setiembre a las cinco de la tarde y a partir de ese momento toda mi vida cambió. Cada mes que avanzaba el embarazo me sentía más impaciente. Necesitaba tener a mi hija en mis brazos… Sentirla de una vez conmigo. Era diferente con Bella… Ella la tenía, la sentía, tenían una conexión única y especial desde antes de su nacimiento. Yo la comencé en el momento en que la tuve entre mis brazos.

Recuerdo el momento de su nacimiento como si fuera una de esas escenas de viejas películas que has visto tantas veces que no es necesario escucharlas para reproducir sus diálogos ni verlas para saber qué está sucediendo.

¡Era una niña! Pensé cuando con un último empujón Bella consiguió que esa dulzura se reuniera con nosotros después de tantos meses escondida en el vientre de su madre.

Me dieron ganas de mirar socarronamente a Bella para decirle que había tenido razón durante todo este tiempo. ¡Casi tenía un morado en el brazo de todos los golpes que me daba cuando lo decía! Me podría haber burlado un poco del amor de mi vida, pero no podía apartar la vista de ese bebé precioso que, aunque sucio por el parto, brillaba como una estrella. Su llanto hizo que mi corazón latiera de nuevo… A un ritmo diferente para el resto de mis días, al ritmo de mi niña.

Desde ese día no me podía separar mucho rato de su lado. Había reducido mi jornada a las horas necesarias. Ampliado el departamento y delgado en Jasper y Rose tareas de dirección. Ahora los tres estábamos mucho más presentes en la empresa. Era extraño, pero había mejorado mucho el funcionamiento empresarial en el momento que la empresa se había hecho más transversal.

Bella se había incorporado después de su baja de maternidad. Como Nessie era muy pequeña la habíamos dejado al cuidado de los abuelos hasta que fuera un poco más grande para ir a la guardería.

Bella y yo nos habíamos repartido nuestro tiempo para que todo funcionara. Nuestra vida en pareja, nuestra vida familiar y nuestras profesiones. No era fácil. Todo lo contrario, era un intrincado de horarios complicado de unir, pero lo estábamos haciendo funcionar.

Bella había comenzado a formar parte de un comité de buena praxis de la ciudad que se encargaba de formar y asesorar a empresas, especialmente pequeñas y medianas, y sus trabajadores en varios aspectos legales para conseguir un mejor funcionamiento. Estaba emocionada y aunque llegaba agotada a casa estaba feliz.

Llegué a mi apartamento en modo automático, sin ser consciente del camino, solo pensando en mis chicas. Aparqué y en cuanto bajé del ascensor pude escuchar el jaleó que provenía de mi casa.

Abrí la puerta para contagiarme de esa felicidad.

Me adentré un par de pasos y enseguida vi a mi pequeña correcaminos que venía gateando hasta la puerta seguida de Dug. ¡Si esa bola estaba obsesionado con Bella, con Nessie era casi enfermizo! Era imposible ver a uno de los dos sin que el otro estuviera alrededor.

Escuché como hacía unos ruiditos y tiraba de mis pantalones para que la alzara. Maniobré lo suficiente para coger a mi angelito sin que se me cayera el pastel. En cuanto estuvo a mi altura se lanzó a mi cara para besuquearme y usarla como si fuese un tambor, dándome golpecitos con sus manitas.

-Hola mi vida. ¿Estás contenta? – le dije devolviéndole los mimos una vez dejé la caja en la cocina.

Ella solo me contestó con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus dientecitos y unos sonidos como si estuviera manteniendo la más entretenida conversación conmigo. Comenzaba a chapurrear silabas y estaba casi seguro que la había escuchado decir _papá_ , pero Bella lo negaba… Era tan testaruda que nunca aceptaría que la primera palabra de nuestra niña fuese papá. Siempre quería tener razón.

Sus mofletes estaban sonrojados, seguro que llevaba un buen rato haciendo carreras con Dug y su pelo cobrizo solo tenía una coleta en todo lo alto… Tenía el pelo tan liso que parecía una antena.

-¿Dónde está mamá, mi vida? – le pregunté a mi hija que en cuanto escuchó la palabra _mamá_ sonrío y estiró la cabeza buscándola.

Todos los temores que Bella había tenido durante el embarazo habían sido en vano. Ella lo estaba haciendo genial. Era una autentica mamá osa y Nessie bebía los vientos por su madre. Estaba convencido que mi niña tendría el mismo carácter que Bella… Su aspecto era casi igual al mío. Una Cullen inconfundiblemente, únicamente sus hoyuelos hacían recordar a los Swan… Bueno, y su obsesión por esconderse en el cuarto de baño. ¡Eso sí que iba a ser mi perdición!

-¡Estás aquí! – dijo Bella descansando en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirándonos con una sonrisa y con un peina en la mano. – No puedo agacharme a buscar su otro lazo, se escapa en cuanto me giro. ¡Diablilla! – me explicó Bella mientras se acercaba a nosotros y le hacía cosquillas a Nessie en su barriga haciendo que se removiera divertida en mis brazos y escondiera su carita en mi hombro.

Le pasé a Nessie para poder quitarme la chaqueta y acomodarme para la fiesta. Verlas juntas, incluso ahora que Bella luchaba porque Nessie le dejara hacerle la otra coleta, que seguramente le duraría medio minuto, era la mejor imagen que podían contemplar mis ojos.

-Voy a refrescarme antes que llegue todo el mundo. ¿Te parece bien? – le pregunté a Bella - La tarta está en la nevera. – le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Les di un beso a mis dos chicas antes de dirigirme a nuestra habitación.

-No, no…Tú, yo y Dug tenemos que preparar muchas cosas y papá tiene que ponerse guapo – vi que le contaba Bella a Nessie cuando comenzó a quejarse al verme salir de la cocina.

Entré a la habitación que había dejado de oler a mí para tener la mezcla de nuestras fragancias. Este apartamento era un hogar después de muchos años.

Me quité la americana y con cuidado guardé el más preciado regalo que había recogido hoy. Me había encargado de organizar y comprar las cosas que necesitábamos para la fiesta de primer cumpleaños de Nessie, porque Bella estaba muy ocupada, y había sido la excusa perfecta para poder recoger este encargo sin ningún inconveniente.

Guardé a caja de terciopelo de la mejor joyería de Chicago entre mis camisas.

De hoy no pasaba.

Quería a Bella con locura y quería que no solo fuera la madre de mis hijos o que me dejara compartir su vida cada día… Quería hacerlo de manera oficial. Habíamos hablado del matrimonio más de una vez, para mi desesperación. Ella me decía que un papel no marcaría ninguna diferencia, que ya éramos una familia… que ya se sentía como si estuviéramos casados… ¡Tonterías! Yo solo quería chillar a los cuatro vientos que éramos el uno del otro. Sin límites. _Pequeña bruja testaruda._

Salí de la ducha al tiempo que sentía el timbre de la puerta. Me apuré a arreglarme. Me jugaba toda mi fortuna a que era Ted acompañado del primer adulto de la familia que se hubiera cansado de contenerlo y hubiera claudicado trayéndolo a casa dos horas antes de lo esperado.

Si mi angelito me había vuelto loco a Ted lo había trastocado completamente.

Se había presentado en el hospital con una maleta llena de lo que él consideraba necesario. Una muda y su peluche preferido. Decía que no estaba dispuesto a irse ahora que su regalo de Santa atrasado había llegado. Por suerte, después que Bella le jurara unas mil veces que el bebé no iba a poder hacer nada divertido en unos cuantos meses, aceptó volver a casa con sus padres. Desde ese día se habían vuelto inseparables y más ahora que Nessie comenzaba a ser más independiente y lo podía seguir gateando. Estaba aterrado de lo qué harían cuando comenzara a caminar. Esos dos juntos no pensaban nada bueno.

Cada vez que veía a Ted y a Nessie recordaba lo que me había dicho mi hermana el día que les anunciamos que Bella estaba embarazada…. Antes que a Emmet se le parara la neurona y comenzara a arrojarme galletas como un loco…. _Suerte con los genes Swan_ ¡Cuánta razón había tenido!

-¡Tía! Nessie me está mordiendo – escuché a mi sobrino al fondo del pasillo en cuanto salí de la habitación.

-Nessie, mi amor, con cuidado… Besitos. A Ted se le dan besitos … mira así – entré al salón y vi como Ted estaba sentado en el sofá con Nessie en brazos y Bella a su lado dándole besos para que nuestra hija la imitara.

-¡Tía me está babando! – se volvió a quejar Ted, pero esta vez riéndose.

-¿Pero esto qué es? ¿Una sesión de mimos sin estar yo presente? Traidores – dije lanzándome al sofá para quedar al lado de Ted.

-¡Tío! Nessie quería jugar _conmigo_ – se quejó cuando notó que mi hija estiraba sus bracitos hacia mí para que la cogiera.

Después de muchos _pactos de hombres_ , Ted había accedido a compartir a Nessie conmigo, pero no llevaba bien que mi pequeña se lanzara hacia mí cada vez que me veía. ¡Vaya par!

-¿Qué os parece si bajáis del sofá y jugáis en el suelo con los perro? Seguro que Ness está mucho más contenta si puede seguirte mientras gatea – le sugerí a Ted que sonrió contento con la propuesta.

Los dejamos jugando por el salón mientras ayudaba a Bella a acabar de preparar la mesa y la comida. Al entrar a la cocina vi a papá inspeccionando el vino.

-Así que esta vez has sido tú el que no has aguantado más la insistencia de Ted – le dije a mi padre riendo.

-Hay cosas con las que no vale la pena luchar. Y los deseos de un nieto… eso es una batalla perdida para cualquier abuelo – me confesó haciéndome reír.

-¿Cómo está Rose hoy? – le pregunté a mi padre.

Mi hermana volvía a estar embarazada, de casi seis meses, y aunque sus doctores le decían que debía tomarse la vida con más calma, ella seguía haciendo lo que quería, volviendo loco a todo el mundo a su alrededor, especialmente a Emmet.

-Ella bien… es Emmet quién acabará ingresado antes de hora por estrés. – me comentó divertido. – Esto… Edward… Me encontré el otro día con Irina… - me dijo mi padre cortando el ambiente distendido que había en la cocina con solo mencionar ese nombre.

Después de la absorción había recibido visitas no muy agradables tanto de James como de Irina. El primero había intentado sacarme de mis casillas, de nuevo, pero se había ido a casa más frustrado de lo que había llegado. No me iba a rebajar a su nivel. Por mí ya se podía pudrir. No tenía ningún interés por él, solo esperaba que se hiciera justicia. Todo lo demás, me provocaba la más absoluta indiferencia.

Irina, por su parte, había intentado usar todas sus armas de mujer para convencerme que intercediera a favor de James. Pensaba que yo estaba orquestando toda la trama contra él. Es verdad que mi ofensiva para hacerme con su empresa había disparado, que los enemigos que había ido cosechando durante sus escasos años en la dirección de Witherdale Resords, surgieran de su silencio y reclamaran ante la ley lo que les pertenecía… pero no los había dirigido yo, así que tampoco los podía parar… En el caso que me interesara hacerlo, que no lo hacía.

Desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver, pero la alta sociedad es círculo pequeño y a la que le gusta mucho hablar de las desgracias ajenas… Supongo que servía para tapar las penurias que esconde cada familia bajo sus alfombras. James había sido condenado a unos pocos años de prisión por sus negocios ilegales e Irina había vuelto a casa de sus padres para ser mantenida de nuevo.

-Espero que no te molestara mucho con su palabrería – dije con rencor. Había pocas personas en este mundo que me provocaran tanto rechazo como esos dos seres amorales.

-Iba con su padre… Juraría que ha envejecido diez años de golpe con todo este proceso – dijo mi padre apenado por el Señor Denaly. – Me felicitó por tu paternidad.

-Pues muy bien… Se lo podría haber ahorrado - le contesté con apatía, aunque supongo que si papá había querido decírmelo era por algo.

-Parece que ha cambiado… Me dijo que le dijera a Bella que sentía lo que le había hecho pasar. – Dijo muy serio – Yo... No le he dicho nada, creo que sería mejor que tú se lo expresaras de mi parte… Yo no sé qué pasó entre ellas… o entre vosotros, pero se sentía, se veía realmente arrepentida.

-Posiblemente lo esté, pero debería haber pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos antes de actuar como una víbora sin escrúpulos. – Sentencié - Ahora que la gente que la admiraba le da la espalda, se siente sola y está reflexionando. Pues, me alegro que lo haga. Más vale tarde que nunca, pero debería haber pensado en el daño que hacía a gente inocente antes. No he tirado nunca piedras sobre su tejado, ni sobre el de James. No soy de esa clase de gente, pero que no espere de mí la redención. – dije mientras mi padre asentía serio.

-Estás en tu derecho… Solo he pensado que deberías saber lo que me dijo – me contestó mi padre apretando mi hombro – Ahora, vamos a disfrutar de esas dos fieras que tengo por nietos. – contestó animado de nuevo.

La fiesta pasó volando.

Había venido toda la familia, incluidos René y Charlie que desde que Nessie había nacido pasaban más temporadas en Chicago. El viejo policía me había confesado que había convencido a René para dejar Forks y trasladarse aquí, más cerca de sus niñas, como él las llamaba, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa para Bella. Me explicó que aún estaban buscando un sitio para vivir, cuando lo tuvieran se lo dirían a Emmet y Bella.

Casi no pude tener a Nessie en mis brazos en lo que duró la celebración. Ella iba de brazo en brazo, haciendo las delicias de toda la familia y dejándose mimar como la princesa que estaba hecha. Había recibido muchos regalos, como siempre el más estrambótico el de Rose. Le había regalado un coche. Iba con batería y también teledirigido. Y eso estaba bien… siempre que no cayera en manos de Ted o de Emmet el dichoso mando o que Nessie no encontrara el botón automático ella sola.

¡Tener hermanas para eso! Ese coche me iba a conseguir más canas que mi edad.

Había sido imposible bajar a Nessie del coche desde que lo vio, pero al final unos cuantos arrumacos por parte de Bella habían conseguido que nuestra princesa aceptara bajar del dichoso aparato para recibir el baño que necesitaba antes de irse a dormir. Tenía toda la cara llena de chocolate… Bueno, y el pelo y la ropa… Toda ella parecía una deliciosa tarta de chocolate.

Después de recoger un poco el desastre me dirigí a nuestro baño. Escuchaba las voces felices de mis chicas.

Me quedé en la puerta ensimismado con la imagen.

Bella se había metido en la bañera con Nessie y Dug las observaba desde el suelo intentando cazar las burbujas que mi hija soplaba divertida. Las carcajadas de Nessie eran contagiosas.

-¡Ta-ta! – gritó entusiasmada señalándome.

Bella volvió su mirada hacía mí con la misma sonrisa que mi hija… Perfectas.

-Siempre os divertís sin mí – dije mientras me sentaba en el borde la bañera. Nessie me pedía que la cogiera, pero Bella la atrajo hacia ella impidiendo que me dejara completamente mojado.

-Eso es porque las chicas sabemos más que tú… ¿A qué si mi amor? – le preguntó a Nessie, Bella.

Ella se río y le dio un beso en los labios a su madre.

Jugamos un rato y con un puchero por parte de nuestra pequeña la saqué del agua. Si su madre era medio pez, ella iba por el mismo camino.

-No, no, no señorita…. Ahora eres toda mía… Tú y yo tenemos una cita, bebé – le dije a mi hija mientras la envolvía en su pequeña toalla sacándola de los brazos de su madre. – Y tú mi amor, acaba de ducharte… te espero fuera…también serás toda mía – le sugerí dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie y recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

El embarazo le había dejado unas curvas maravillosas a su pequeño cuerpo.

Dejé un beso en su cuello antes de salir camino a la habitación de Nessie.

Aproveché ese momento para jugar y mimar a mi angelito. Ella me miraba con los ojos cansados, pero aun así no acababa de cerrar sus ojos. El día había sido agotador y a pesar de crecer a un ritmo demasiado rápido para mi gusto, aún era pequeña para tanto ajetreo.

La estaba meciendo cuando se me ocurrió una idea. Sabía que Bella vendría con el biberón de Ness preparado en cuanto saliera de la ducha… Era el mejor momento.

Aproveché el camino para acunar a mi hija con la esperanza que se durmiera, pero seguía despierta cuando volví a su habitación para esperar a la mujer que me había regalado lo mejor que había tenido en la vida.

-¿Se ha dormido? – preguntó silenciosamente.

-Aun no… hoy necesita su leche – contesté sabiendo que en cuanto la bebida templada comenzara a caer en su pequeño estomago se dormiría.

Bella me pasó el pequeño biberón que le habíamos dado siempre antes de dormir. Hacía un tiempo que no siempre lo quería, pero aun los días, como hoy, que estaba algo alterada por el cambio de sus rutinas le iba bien para descansar. El doctor nos había dicho que era normal que no se lo acabara o que lo comenzara a rechazar… Mi niña se hacía mayor.

Bella se sentó en la mecedora mientras yo le daba la leche a nuestro angelito. Cuando acabé le dejé a Ness a mi chica en su regazo, sabía que no podría dormirse sin una última sesión de mimos con su hija. En cuanto notó el calor de los brazos de su madre, Nessie abrió sus ojitos verdes brevemente para volverlos a cerrar y como hacía desde sus primeros días en que mamaba puso su manita derecha en el pecho de Bella. Ella fue a cogerle la mano para acariciarla y notó algo.

Yo me acerqué a ellas, quedando a sus pies viendo como Bella bajaba su vista hacía la manita de nuestra hija confundida.

Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa y sus ojos se emocionaron ante el anillo. Tenía tres brillantes seguidos, dos diamantes menores custodiando uno, algo mayor, en el centro. Era un corte vintage, que sabía le encantaba.

-Edward… Esto...- dijo con su voz entrecortada.

-Cásate conmigo, mi amor. Sé que ya somos una familia, pero vamos a formalizar y a celebrar nuestro amor. Vamos a compartir con nuestras familias y amigos nuestra felicidad… Te quiero tanto… Lo quiero todo contigo. Una boda, bebés, un hogar… Todo. Siempre contigo.

Bella me miraba emocionada, pero no me contestaba.

-Siempre tan mandón – me respondió, finalmente, acercándose a mí con cuidado de no despertar a nuestra hija en sus brazos – Te quiero. Más de lo que he querido a nadie en mi vida. Me has enseñado a ser completamente feliz… ¿Cómo te puedo decir que no a nada de lo que me pidas? Siempre seré tuya… Desde el primer momento que tus brazos me acogieron lo fui. – se declaró acercando sus suaves labios a los míos regalándome un beso con tanto amor como el que sus palabras me habían expresado.

Desaté el lazo con el que había asegurado el anillo a la muñequita de Nessie y lo deslicé por el dedo anular de Bella.

-Es casi tan perfecto como vosotras dos – dejé un beso en su dedo antes de coger a mi hija dormida y la dejarla en su cunita.

Encendí los auriculares de seguridad que nos permitían escucharla desde nuestra habitación y me gire a mi tentadora _prometida._

-Ahora creo que tú y yo tenemos algo que celebrar – le dije dirigiéndome a ella que me miraba mordiéndose el labio desde la mecedora dónde estaba segundos antes.

Fui a su lado y le estiré con mis dedos de su labio inferior liberándolo.

-Esta noche…este labio me pertenece, mi amor. – sentencié antes de besarla con pasión.

La levanté y cogiéndola a horcajadas la llevé hasta nuestra habitación. Nuestras bocas luchaban con la pasión que nos estaba desbordando. Sus manos acariciaban mi cuello y tiraban de mi pelo mientras yo intentaba alcanzar nuestra cama intactos.

En cuanto llegué la dejé en el borde del colchón aun con las piernas de Bella ancladas en mi espalda. Deslice su bata por sus hombros y trasladé mis besos a su clavícula dejando un camino de besos que alteraron la respiración de mi chica.

Bella mecía sus caderas hacia mi entrepierna buscando aliviar su necesidad con un poco de fricción. Me estaba poniendo difícil el que me pudiera controlar y no la embistiera dejándonos llevar por la pasión, pero hoy quería tiempo para nosotros. Para disfrutarnos.

Quería demostrarle, una vez más que cuanto la amaba.

Bella al notar mi negativa tiró de mi cara para besarme con ferocidad. Aproveché para deslizarme con ella y quedar con su pequeño cuerpo entre las sabanas y la cárcel de mi cuerpo.

Me alcé para contemplarla.

La miraba y temblaba. Era veneración lo que sentía por ella en este instante.

Mis manos tiraron de su camisón liberando su suave piel y dejando caricias por su cuerpo me deshice de él. Ahora mismo era un estorbo. Lo único que quería era a ella, su alma. Ella y yo juntos de nuevo.

Mis besos recorrieron su preciosa cara. Su alargado cuello. Su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos con los que me entretuve para nuestro mutuo placer.

Bella gemía retorciendo su cuerpo contra el mío.

-mi amor… Yo… Ohhh – intentaba construir alguna frase, pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Era maravilloso verla reaccionar a mis caricias con la misma pasión que yo sentía cuando estaba con ella.

Mis dedos viajaron hasta su zona sur y al adentrarme en ella comprobé lo excitada que estaba. Acompasé mis movimientos a mis atenciones a sus sensibles pezones llevándola al límite. Sabía que estaba cerca. Sus caderas se movían buscando más fricción. Sus gemidos eran incontrolables y sus dedos se aferraban a las sabanas y a mi cabeza, alternativamente, con la misma fuerza.

Mis labios abandonaron sus suculentos pechos para unirse a mis dedos en el templo que mi chica tenía entre sus piernas. Substituí mis dedos por mis labios saboreando los fluidos que salían de su vagina. Con un masaje en su clítoris, Bella alcanzó el orgasmo.

Volví a trepar por su cuerpo hasta que sus manos me acercaron a su boca dónde me devoró con la misma pasión que hacía unos segundos sus gemidos trasmitían.

-Te quiero tanto Edward – dijo con sus mejillas coloreadas y su frente perlada por nuestra reciente actividad.

Sus manos se entretenían acariciando mi cara mientras conseguía recuperarse. No sé cómo consiguió darnos la vuelta, dejándome prisionero de su merced.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí. Se acercó muy lentamente a mi cara y cuando pensaba que me iba a regalar un beso, esquivó mis labios para dirigirse a mi oreja. La mordisqueó antes de susurrarme sugerentemente.

-Espero que no te importe que tome el control, mi amor – dijo mientras sus manos repartían caricias por mi cuerpo.

-Nunca… Es mi vista preferida – le contesté alargando mis manos para acariciar su piel expuesta a mi alcance.

Sentí que sus manos se cerraban suavemente sobre mi miembro y lo dirigía a su caliente entrada. Bella descendió sobre él hasta que estuvo completamente dentro haciéndonos gemir por el contacto de nuestra piel.

Desde que había tenido a Nessie había retomado la píldora anticonceptiva. Decía que no pensaba renunciar a sentirnos piel con piel, pero que con nuestro angelito tenía más que suficiente por el momento. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Comenzó a moverse. Sus paredes me estrechaban mágicamente haciéndonos gemir. Fue aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos a medida que la pasión y la necesidad se hacían más apremiantes. Noté como su agarré era cada vez mayor, como su espalda se arqueaba y su respiración era más entrecortada. Sabía que no tardaría en llegar su liberación. Ambos estábamos al borde. Bella me estaba esperando, lo notaba. Aumentó el ritmo y conseguimos estallar uno detrás de otro.

Se desplomó en mis brazos.

-Te amo. – susurré al cabo de un rato cuando nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron. – Nunca me cansaré de decirte cuanto me has cambiado la vida. Te amo tanto – me declaré por millonésima vez desde el día que entró en mi vida como un huracán.

Dejó un beso en mi pecho, justo donde su cabeza estaba apoyada antes de hablar.

-Debería ser yo quien te digiera eso… pero sí, nuestras vidas han cambiado desde hace dos años, _Señor Cullen. -_ Me dijo la muy bruja recordando cómo insistía a dirigirse a mi cuando comenzó a trabajar como mi asistente. – Nunca un cambio me había aportado tanta felicidad. – acabó con su voz cansada abrazándome fuertemente.

-Duérmete mi amor, yo velaré tus sueños. – le dije mientras dejaba un beso en su cabello y mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo calmándolo hasta que estuvo en brazos de Morfeo.

Con un último vistazo a la pantalla que conectaba con la habitación de Nessie, comprobé que mis dos mujeres dormían en paz, pude descansar tranquilo.

…

 _Te di mi sangre y tú tus besos._

 _Cómo negar que aún te venero._ **[NA**]**

…

 **NA:**

 ****** Primero, como siempre que uso algo que no es mío, citar a los autores. El **título del capítulo y estos últimos versos** son de la canción **TE MIRO Y TIEMBLO DE JARABE DE PALO** **.** Sonó en mi lista de reproducción cuando estaba escribiendo esta escena final y no pude evitar añadirla. Es preciosa.

 **Ahora sí. Aquí tenéis el primer OUTTAKE. ¿Qué os parece? Como os podía dejar yo sin ver a estos dos con su bebé. Había pensado ser un poco mala y darles un niño, pero me derretía en pensar a una niñita en brazos de Edward (sí, soy un poco débil).**

 **Os he dejado también un detallito de qué ha sido la vida de Irina y James y de lo mucho que adora Ted a su prima o de René/Charlie. Como veis intento no olvidarme de ningún cabo suelto y con estos dos outtakes se cierran todas las tramas del FIC.**

 **¿Alguna apuesta sobre de qué irá el último OUTTAKE? ;)**

 **NOTICIAS ACTUALIZACIÓN :**Os confieso que se me ha echado el tiempo encima. A día de hoy, no tengo el capítulo acabado **.** **Intentaré hacer lo posible para tenerlo para el fin de semana (no os puedo decir cuándo) o sino el martes** **como muuuuuuy tarde lo subiré.** Lo siento mucho, pero la semana pasada fue una locura y no me pude poner delante del ordenador para nada. Suerte que este OUTTAKE ya lo tenía, porque si no sí que hubiese sido un desastre. Una vez más, lo siento.

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


	35. El mundo acaba doblegándose al amor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

.

 **¡Hooola de nuevo!**

Os traigo el último capítulo del FIC. Me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo, no solo porque es el último (y siempre es complicado dar el visto bueno al capítulo final) sino porque la vida real se me ha echado encima y parecía que le estaban robando horas a mis días **. OS PIDO PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO. NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN** pero como siempre digo hay una vida ahí fuera que impone su ley (y ritmo) jajaja

 **[**SI NO QUERÉIS LEER LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, AUNQUE ME ENCANTARÍA QUE LO HICIESEIS, PODÉIS SALTAR HASTA EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPÍTULO**]**

 **Igual que he hecho en otros fics me gustaría daros las gracias a todas y cada una por todo el apoyo que me habéis brindado. Sobre las cuatrocientas y pico reviews y alrededor de cien favs/alerts son las cifras de algo que no se puede expresar con números que es todo el cariño y apoyo (me atrevería a decir incondicional) que me habéis dado. ¡Me parece espectacular e increíble! Cuando subí mi primera historia lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin esperar que nadie se interesara mucho y me sorprende recibir esa respuesta por vuestra parte tan bonita.**

 **Jane, Chikkitita** (me ha encantado cada uno de tus comentarios, sé que le tienes tanto cariño como yo a esta Bella) **, Debynoe, FlorMcCarty, Loquibell, MissCinamon, Jimena, Melania, Pera l.t, Vane, Supattinsondecullen** Creo que no me dejo a nadie, y si es así disculpad mi memoria, pero creo que habéis estado, no sólo en esta historia, sino me habéis acompañado en mis otros fics. Sois casi, como un núcleo duro de estas segura que os podríais haber intercambiado conmigo en muchos capítulos y nadie lo hubiera notado jajaja

 **Mabel, Maria, Blueochid02, Isa Diaz, Mrs. Puff** (aún recuerdo cuanto me reí con tus comentarios seguidos a TODOS los capítulos que tenía publicados. Me arreglaste la tarde jaja) **Lizdayanna, Alianna 09, Mar 91, Alejandra, Cary, Fernanda A, Lidia, Andrea** Creo que casi todas habéis sido incondicionales en prácticamente todos los capítulos, raro es el día que no me encuentro una review vuestra en el mail para alegrarme la mañana.

Y por supuesto a todas las demás, que sois un montón y que siempre habéis tenido palabras tan bonitas durante todos estos meses. No os imagináis lo mucho que me han animado. **Lilia, maries24, almacullenswan, elisabeth, andrecullen, Ana, NincaCara, CorimarCautela, Isis J, Daniela, Anie, LidiaCullen, Carol, Sarai, Yesandy, Jhonacostaespitia, Katja, CarmenC03, Torposoplo, Sylvia97, Cathy, AleCulenn, AngiemarieCullen, LydMacan, Geraldine, Ellaescu, Lia, ALiceforever85,Poppy, Florcitacullen, alejandrablack22, DiannitaRobles, Monylopez, Maria y todos los anónimos/ Guest.**

 **Disculpad si me dejo a alguien.**

 ******* **MILLONES DE GRACIAS** *******

 **Ahora sí, vamos al capítulo. Me moría de ganas, desde el capítulo de Acción de Gracias (dónde Edward y Esme hablan en la cocina) de darle un POV a Esme. Así que espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **.**

 **OUTTAKE: EL MUNDO ACABA DOBLEGANDOSE AL AMOR**

 **Esme POV**

.

-Nessie preciosa es la tercera vez que te peino, dale un respiro a la abuela – lamenté cogiendo en brazos mi preciosa nieta que me miraban con esos ojos iguales a los de su padre que me derretían el corazón y me impedían negarle nada. - Dile a la abuela dónde has dejado tu diadema – le demandé ojeando la habitación dónde nos preparábamos para la boda.

Su pelo cobrizo, como el de Edward, tenía que ir recogido en una preciosa coletita, pero al final habíamos desistido y habíamos optado con una sencilla diadema con un lacito… pero ni eso aguantaba más de dos minutos sobre su cabecita. Ella estaba mucho más interesada en quitársela e ir corriendo a jugar con su primo.

-Esme creo que tengo una de repuesto por algún lado. He comprado dos de cada. – me dijo mi dulce nuera mientras cogía a su hija en brazos para alegría de Nessie que adoraba estar en brazos de su madre.

Hoy era la boda de Edward y Bella. ¡Al fin había llegado el día! Edward estaba tan nervioso que temí que se escapara en cualquier rato libre para casarse en el ayuntamiento haciendo caso omiso a mis amenazas.

Ambos se merecían ser felices. Los dos habían sido desafortunados en la vida y en el amor hasta encontrarse y ahora era su momento.

-Tía ¿podemos ir a jugar? – escuché que Ted le preguntaba a Bella que intentaba aguantar a Nessie para que no se tirara al suelo desde sus brazos para ir a jugar con su primo.

Estos dos eran un dúo explosivo para los nervios de cualquier adulto.

Nunca pasaba nada bueno cuando estaban juntos. Mucho menos si estaban en silencio. Había aprendido a temer los silencios por culpa de mis dos nietos. Suerte que el pequeño Don era un bebé de nueve meses y aún no podía unirse a ese par.

Tanto Carlise como yo siempre habíamos estado muy presente en la educación y en el día a día de nuestros tres hijos, pero con mis nietos me había descubierto jugando y haciendo cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Esos tres seres, casi perfectos, me habían hecho querer a alguien de una manera que nunca había querido. Era tan extraño pensarlo… pero nos habían robado el corazón desde el primer momento que habían abierto sus ojos.

-Mi amor no puedes irte a jugar. Podéis jugar aquí, pero fuera no. Ya estamos a punto de acabar y comenzará la ceremonia. – le explicó Bella a Ted – Pero ya sabes que una vez que acabemos podrás jugar todo lo que quieras. Sé bueno, mi amor – le pidió con una sonrisa que hizo claudicar a mi primer nieto.

Su tía tenía el mismo poder sobre él que el que tenía sobre mi hijo. Una sonrisa suya y los tenía a su completa voluntad.

-Bella querida, déjame que yo me ocupe de ellos mientras acabas de arreglarte. – le dije mientras recogía a Nessie.

-Muchas gracias, Esme. – me agradeció mientras se giraba para que la peluquera acabara con su peinado.

Habían decidido casarse en la casa de Bay Harbour. Según me había explicado mi hijo era especial para ellos y yo estaba encantada de que se hubieran decantado por algo íntimo y familiar. Era perfecto para el carácter de los dos.

Habíamos montado una carpa en el jardín que podía acoger a la perfección a sus amigos y familiares más cercanos.

Al salir de la habitación de Bella, la misma en la que se había alojado esa primera vez que estuvo aquí, me encontré con casi toda la familia yendo de un lado a otro.

-Decidme que nadie ha dejado solo a Edward… - suspiré mientras apretaba mi agarré a la mano de Ted que ya quería irse corriendo a saber dónde.

-Está con Jasper – me dijo Alice cantarina. - ¿Puedo pasar? – me dijo señalando la habitación de Bella.

-Por supuesto. Seguro que agradece algo de compañía. – le alenté a ir con su amiga.

No podía estar más contenta. No solo habían hecho felices a mis dos hijos sino que al ser amigas su incorporación a la familia había sido mucho más sencilla. Parece una tontería, pero cuando alguien se une a una familia tan pequeña y unida, como la nuestra, no siempre es fácil la adaptación. Con Irina nunca lo fue. Todos habíamos notado como detrás de su supuesto amor por mi hijo había interés y eso había ocasionado tensión y ciertos roces, especialmente entre mi hijo mayor y sus hermanos que no siempre habían sabido callar sus opiniones. Pero afortunadamente con Alice y Bella había sido todo diferente. Era reconfortante.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! – chilló mi dulce nieta al ver a Edward llegar al salón.

Era toda una niñita mimada de papá. Los ojos de mi hijo se iluminaban en cuanto veía a su princesa. Por suerte, Bella ponía un poco de cordura en esa familia porque si no Nessie llevaría a su padre a voluntad. ¡Lo tenía completamente alrededor de su dedito!

-¿Quién esta princesa tan preciosa? – le dijo Edward a su hija robándomela de los brazos igual que había hecho Bella minutos antes.

Edward iba vestido ya con su traje. Iba impecable y guapísimo. Sabía que estaba nervioso. Quería que todo saliera bien, y aunque había aprendido a confiar en los demás y delegar, con su boda había vuelto a salir a la superficie su vena maníaca y obsesa del control. Yo estaba segura que todo iba a salir a la perfección. Era una boda muy íntima, hecha a la medida de los novios. Sencilla y llena de detalles que demostraban con cuanto mimo y amor se trataban entre ellos y trataban a sus seres más cercanos.

-¡Nessie! – contestó mi alegre nieta mientras le dejaba la cara llena de besos a su padre.

-Tú no deberías estar rondando por aquí. – le dije a mi hijo mientras intentaba echar un vistazo hacia el cuarto de Bella.

-No comiences tú también, mamá…Ya tengo bastante con Emmet. – se quejó como llevaba haciendo desde hace un día - Tu tío es un pesado – le dijo a Nessie mientras le hacía las cosquillas en las barriga que tanto le gustaban.

-No le digas eso a la niña. Está en esa edad que lo intenta repetir todo… - le regañé divertida. Daba igual la edad que tuvieran tus hijos siempre estaba lista para un pequeño tirón de orejas.

Las chicas habían insistido en que Bella pasará el último día antes de la boda sin ver a Edward. Y como era un día de chicas, eso también incluía a Nessie. Mi hijo no había llevado nada bien ninguna de las dos separaciones temporales. Obviamente, Emmet había apoyado encantado a Rose y Alice con su propuesta haciendo que mi hijo y él se pasaran todo el día haciéndose la puñeta. ¡Eran como niños pequeños!

-Sabes… Al menos, ahora la tengo a ella – dijo Edward mirando con adoración a su hija.

Era verdad, parecía una princesa. Llevaba un vestido blanco con unas flores bordadas en un suave amarillo y cuando consiguiera que la diadema se quedara en su sitio parecería casi un angelito.

-Siento desilusionarte mi amor… pero tú te tienes que ir a recibir a los invitados. Papá y Jasper te esperan fuera. Yo me quedo con este angelito y con Ted. – Le dije intentando coger a Nessie, pero Edward no la soltaba. – Edward Cullen. No me hagas enfadar. – le advertí poniéndome seria.

Él solo rodó los ojos dejándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija y bajándola al suelo para que fuera a jugar con Ted.

-Edward Swan Cullen como metas las manos en el chocolate vas a saber lo que es estar castigado una buena temporada – sentimos que Rose advertía a su hijo.

-En serio mamá… Entre esos dos no piensan una buena. Vigila a Nessie – me pidió resignado ya a las travesuras de mis dos nietos mayores. Rezaba porque Donald nos diera un poco más de paz.

-¿Todo listo? – Me preguntó mi hija cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Alice ha ido a ayudar a Bella con el vestido y tu hermano ya está recibiendo a los invitados. Así que… sí, todo listo. – le contesté con una sonrisa.

Mi hijo mayor se casaba.

-¿Ya abu? – me apremió Ted a que acabará con las fotos.

¡Estaban tan guapos que era imposible no querer capturar este momento! Además, aún estaban de una pieza. Ni despeinados, sin complementos o con la ropa arrugada… eso sí era digno de capturar para la eternidad.

-A ver repasemos. Ted, tú entraras detrás de Nessie. Llevas la caja con los anillos y Nessie los pétalos. – les expliqué nuevamente a mis nietos mientras le pasaba los objetos que ambos llevarían hasta el altar. – No, no pequeña. Aún no se tiran. – le dije colgandole la cajita de madera ligera en su cuello. Sé podía leer una pequeña inscripción que ponía _"Papá, aquí viene mamá"_

Habíamos intentado que fuera ella quién llevara los anillos, pero había sido un completo desastre. Daba igual la manera cómo los pusiéramos o los atáramos… siempre acababan por el suelo. Así que le pasamos esa responsabilidad a Ted, que estaba encantado siendo el guardián del tesoro.

Vi llegar a Bella hasta la puerta que separaba la casa del jardín, iba acompañada de un impecable y orgulloso Emmet.

Iba preciosa. Simplemente, deslumbrante.

El vestido era blanco roto. De tirantes y con un vuelo muy ligero. Nada pomposo, la belleza estaba en su sencillez, exactamente como Bella. Casi parecía una diosa griega.

-¡Tía estás suuuuper guapa! – la admiró Ted sinceramente.

-¿Sí? ¡Mirar tengo el mejor admirador del mundo! – bromeó Bella con todos los presentes.

Estaba tranquila. Había hablado con ella minutos antes y me había dicho que estaba tan segura de casarse con Edward como que mañana volvería a salir el sol. Hoy solo quería disfrutar de esta gran fiesta y de sus seres queridos. No había lugar para los nervios.

-Vas a deslumbrar a todos mi niña – le dije dándole un último abrazo. – Os veo al otro lado. Y vosotros dos pequeñines portaros bien. – me despedí con un beso antes de ir a mi sitio.

Cuando llegué al lado de mi amado esposo vi a Edward esperando en el altar mirando la puerta, por dónde entraría su mujer, casi sin parpadear. Le guiñé un ojo para relajarlo. Todo estaba bien. Desde que Bella había llegado a su vida lo estaba.

-¡Aquí vienen! – escuché como Alice aplaudía suavemente mientras daba satitos al lado de Jasper y Rose.

Alargué mi cabeza para poder ver bien a mis nietecitos. Era una pena que Don fuera tan pequeño y se hubiera tenido que quedar con la niñera este rato… hubiera sido muy especial verlos a los tres juntos… Quizás en la boda de Jasper… Pero él era el más cabezota de todos mis hijos y se resistía a casarse. ¡Aggg! Lo que tiene que sufrir una madre…

Nessie y Ted entraron de la mano. Sonrientes y tan adorables que parecía que nunca hubieran roto un plato.

Mi nieta se olvidó completamente de tirar los pétalos a su paso, estaba demasiado ocupada saludando a toda la gente que conocía y le decía que estaba preciosa. ¡Era toda una presumida! En cuanto sus ojos verdes vieron a su padre contuve el aliento. Esperaba que el agarre de Ted le impidiera salir corriendo a sus brazos. Con suerte nosotros o Charlie y Renné la podríamos interceptar y entretener para que dejara tranquilos a sus padres durante la ceremonia.

-¿Te puedes creer la familia tan perfecta que hemos conseguido? – me dijo mi amado esposo cuando nuestros nietos llegaron al altar y se sentaron en sus asientos complacientemente.

-Maravillosa. – le contesté dándole un suave beso en sus labios.

No había ninguna pócima mágica para un matrimonio feliz. Solo mucho trabajo y esfuerzo para hacerlo funcionar. Pocas cosas mejor les podía desear a mis hijos que esa felicidad y ese amor. Todo lo demás que ocurriese en sus vidas lo podrían superar, o disfrutar plenamente, si conseguían una familia a la que volver y en la que apoyarse.

Escuché un sonido de admiración en el jardín. Sin lugar a dudas, Bella había llegado.

Iba del brazo de Emmet que tanto la quería. Sabía que mis hijos se querían mucho, pero ver a Emmet y Bella juntos era, simplemente, enternecedor.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de sus tíos Bella paró para darle un pequeño beso a su tía y con paso firme y una sonrisa deslumbrante se dirigió a los brazos de Edward.

-Estás preciosa, mi amor – al estar tan cerca de ellos pudimos ser testigos de esos pequeños detalles, casi siempre secretos, entre los novios.

Emmet por una vez no le hizo ningún comentario a Edward, le dio un rápido abrazo y se reunió hacia nosotros con tranquilidad. Le había costado un poco, pero se había hecho a la idea que su mejor amigo y su hermana pequeña estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

La ceremonia civil fue breve y el momento más esperados llegó con prontitud. Los votos.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, nervioso, antes de comenzar. Cogió la mano de Bella acariciándola suavemente durante unos segundos. Sus miradas conectaron creando una burbuja en la que solo existían ellos dos.

\- Mi _pequeña, mi pequeño coctel de contradicciones…_ Me has enseñado a amar y me has dado todo lo que podría desear, incluso sin ni saber qué lo buscaba – le dijo mi hijo con esa sonrisa tan características suya de medio lado mientras le guiñaba un ojo – Bella prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, prometo tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que se requiere cuando tu testarudez te posee, prometo ser siempre sincero contigo y compartir tus silencios cuando lo necesites. Prometo estar de acuerdo sobre los pasteles con exceso de chocolate que te vuelven loca y prometo vivir en la calidez de tu corazón que siempre será mi hogar. ****NA1**

Acabó mi hijo mientras deslizaba la alianza en el dedo anular de una emocionadísima Bella.

-Edward… - empezó Bella después de tomarse un tiempo para recomponerse de las palabras de su ya marido – Te quiero mucho…. hace mucho tiempo que me resulta imposible negarlo. – dijo sonriendo haciendo que mi hijo la imitara al instante – Pero hoy quiero hablarte de mis sueños. Hasta que te encontré estaban perdidos…escondidos a saber dónde, pero contigo han vuelto a mi vida. Hoy, gracias a ti y a Nessie, sueño con los ojos abiertos, hay gente que pensara que estoy un poco loca, pero me has enseñado a creerme lo que sueño, a perseguirlos hasta alcanzarlos. A creer en el lado bueno de la vida. Gracias por hacerme soñar y devolverme esos sueños infinitos que tenía de niña. Te quiero, mi amor. ****NA2**

Esta vez fue el turno de Bella de sellar con la alianza de Edward su matrimonio. Estaban tan absortos en ellos mismos que no se esperaron ni a que el juez diera el consentimiento para besarse. Se lanzaron decididos a los labios del otro, haciendo que todos los asistentes aplaudieran emocionados, incluida Nessie que, sin enterarse de nada de lo que sucedía, estaba completamente entretenida viendo a sus padres amarse.

Sentí como por mis mejillas caían unas lágrimas por esas palabras tan cargadas de amor. De amor verdadero. Sin edulcorantes ni parafernalias. Su verdad más absoluta. Ellos habían conseguido crear una vida juntos.

Al verlos ante el altar, o mirando a Nessie, quedaba tan lejano aquel día de Acción de Gracias de hace más de dos años en el que Edward estaba comenzando a enamorarse, cargado de dudas. Nunca me lo confesó, pero ya en ese instante noté algo había cambiado en él. De manera sutil había dejado de ser solitario y malhumorado a tener un brillo especial en los ojos, unas orbes siempre dispuestas a seguir cada movimiento de Bella. Y estoy segura que algo también cambió en Bella. Es por eso habían decidido casarse aquí, este es un lugar especial para ellos. Todas las parejas tienen los suyos.

Ese día le dije a mi hijo que el mundo siempre acababa entendiendo y doblegándose al amor. Ellos no habían sido una excepción. Lo habían conseguido y lo continuarían consiguiendo durante muchos años. Estaba convencida.

FIN

 **[**]**

 **.**

NA:

 **Antes de nada: Al Cesar lo que es del Cesar.**

 ****NA1: Los votos de Edward están inspirados en unas líneas de la película de The Vow.**

 ****NA2: Los votos de Bella están inspirados en la primera estrofa de la canción "Realidad o Sueño" de Jarabe de Palo (sí los escribí el mismo día que el capítulo anterior jaja De hecho, era lo único que tenía de este capítulo por eso he tardado más en actualizar)**

Ahora sí. Es definitivo. _C'est fini_. ¡Qué pena y qué alegría!

 _Me lo he pasado genial escribiendo esta historia. Salió a modo de improvisación en un viaje allá por mayo y mirad hasta dónde ha llegado. Lo repito una vez más (y lo haría mil si hiciera falta) todo esto es gracias a vosotras, vuestro ánimo y vuestro apoyo. Es un fic pequeñito y modesto, y eso es parte de su encanto y su magia, al menos para mí. Habéis conseguido que con vuestro apoyo semanal seáis casi como una familia virtual. Habéis hecho que sin conoceros tenga la sensación que lo hago. Sois maravillosas y espero que si no es por aquí (ahora mismo no tengo ni idea si tendré tiempo de ponerme a escribir algo, al menos hasta después de navidad por trabajo) seguro que nos encontraremos como lectoras de otras historias geniales._

 _Hoy más que nunca, nos leemos en el próximo,_

 _Muchos Saludos y abrazos ;)_


End file.
